I learned my passion in the good old fashioned school of loverboys
by Redonkgirl99
Summary: A collection of one shots centered around Naomi (my oc) and Peter Maximoff. Spin-off of When You're With Me, Baby, the Skies Will be Blue For All My Life.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's how this is going to work; at the beginning of each chapter I'll say if the chapter is canonical, if so, when it takes place, and if not, what the AU is.**

**This is canonical and takes place between Chapter 8 and Chapter 9 **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naomi sat at the table with the Maximoff family; Magda had insisted that they eat together at least once a week and Naomi happened to be over that day.

"Peter, could you pass the salt please?" Naomi requested.

"Naomi," Magda said thoughtfully "Has Peter ever told you his real name?"

"Um, Lorna did a while ago; something European, right?" Naomi asked as Peter tensed.

"You didn't tell her?" Magda asked her son, getting slightly offended.

"My name is the worst," Peter mumbled.

"It is not, it is a wonderful name," Magda lectured "His full name is-."

"No!" Peter said, standing up "I won't let you tell her my real name."

Magda gave her son a long look that had him shrinking away.

"You won't _let _me tell her your name?"

"Um."

"Young man, I am your _mother_, I'll say as I please."

"Uh, heh, _please_ don't?" Peter tried, gaining a cuff on his head and a look that told him to sit down.

"His full name is Pietro Django Maximoff, and I've yet to understand why he refuses to tell people that."

"That's not bad," Naomi said, Peter continuing to pout "Well, if it makes you feel any better, it's a million times nicer than my name."

"Naomi is a gorgeous name," Peter protested, Magda smiling slightly.

"Naomi is my middle name," Naomi admitted "And before I tell you my first name, I'd like to tell you that _no one _in my family likes this name, the only reason I'm named it is because my Great Aunt with the same name was going through a mid-life crisis right before I was born."

"What is it?" Peter asked, Naomi sighing.

"Gerturde."

To his credit, Peter tried very hard not to laugh, but he couldn't hold in the slight smile.

"Stop laughing at me, you ass," Naomi said, crossing her arms and pouting slightly.

"Sorry," Peter said "But that is pretty funny." And he started laughing.

"This is what I get for being nice," Naomi muttered, Peter leaning over to kiss her temple softly, making her lessen her pout.

.

After they had done the dishes and had gone back downstairs, Peter ran about doing whatever it was he did while Naomi mused quietly.

"Pietro Django Maximoff," She murmured before jumping at a loud crash.

Peter had managed to run into one of his many crates of junk food, making him fall and the crate to break.

"What the hell?" Naomi demanded, going and pulling Peter up "How did you even do that?"

"Um… I got distracted," Peter offered with wide eyes.

"You got distracted?" Naomi asked incredulously before she put it together as Peter avoided her gaze "By me saying your name?"

"It sounds nicer when you say it," Peter mumbled.

It was quiet for a second and until Peter looked at Naomi, who was desperately trying to hold in laughter.

"Really?" He asked, pouting.

"It's funny!" Naomi replied "Consider it karma."

"Screw that," Peter said before pulling Naomi into a firm kiss, making squeal before returning it with just as much vigor.

There were many situations were super speed might make Peter's life harder; sex? Not one of them. Naomi groaned as Peter nibbled on her neck; swearing he was touching her everywhere at once.

"Pietroooo."

The fact he pushed her down onto the bed right after she whined out his name was purely coincidental.


	2. Soulmate AU

So many people seem to think that if we had soulmarks, they would be simple; the first sentence our soulmates appear when we're born.

But nothing is ever that simple.

The Marks aren't the first words.

They're words that truly impact you.

Stories of people knowing each other for years before one of them said the words. Or worse, only one of them saying the words and having to wait years for the other one to reciprocate.

And the Marks appeared when you became _you._

We all have a life defining moment, and that's when we get them.

Naomi Parker's was when she turned nine, and she made a glass explode.

While her big brother comforted her, she squealed as she felt something burn around her calf.

_Powers, what powers? You see something strange here? Nothing anyone would believe if you told them._

And even though she had to hide her marks and keep it a secret from her family, those words gave her hope.

_Her soulmate was like her._

.

"You did what now?" Magda Maximoff asked, looking down at her eight year old son, who was now sporting a large bruise on his forehead.

"I ran into a wall."

"How did you manage that one?"

"It was awesome! I went really fast like the Flash!"

"Wanda!" Magda called "We're going to the hospital; I think your brother has a concussion."

"He did," Wanda informed her mother "Come look."

Wanda led her mother to the living room, where the wall was now sporting a Peter sized dent.

"Pietro, can you show me how you did that?" Magda asked, looking at her son with wide eyes.

There was a second of a blur.

And Peter was on the other side of the room.

He smiled expectantly, ready for the praise he was undoubtedly going to receive, when he felt a burning on his wrist.

"Ow, ow, OW!" He yelled, his mother running to him, watching with wide eyes as the black words wrapped around her son's wrist.

"… Baby, I'm sorry, but you have to hide this."

_You, kleptomania poster boy, get to break into the Pentagon._

.

They both tried _very _hard not to begrudge their soulmate.

But it was hard.

Peter always had to wear long sleeves while Naomi could never wear shorts

"Never give up hope, Trudy, they'll come one day," Naomi's Great Aunt Gertrude said, Naomi about ready to stab a fork through her eye.

"I know it's hard to not have a mark, but you'll get it one day, and you're going to feel bad to be acting out like this over it," The school therapist lectured, Peter thinking about how he could've stolen a hundred Coca Cola bottles in the time he said that sentence, instead of the four he was being lectured for taking.

"I'M GOING TO MURDER SOMEONE!"

Michael or Wanda and Magda would nod sympathetically before giving their respective family something that would calm them down (Twinkies and Pink Floyd on the radio for Peter. Tea and Queen for Naomi).

"They had better be freaking amazing or I swear to god," Naomi muttered under her breath once on a ninety degree day. Little did she know that a few miles away, her soulmate was thinking the same thing.

.

"I know why you're doing this," Magda said one day as she drove a thirteen year old Peter home after his detention.

"Yeah?" Peter muttered.

"Just because your marks say so doesn't mean you have to."

Peter grunted in acknowledgement, Magda sighing and pulling off into some abandoned parking lot, her son frowning in confusion.

"Pietro," Magda said, turning to face her son who was slumped in the passenger seat "If they're your soulmate, they won't leave you if you don't want to."

Peter rolled his eyes.

"Young man, listen to me," Magda said, Peter huffing and turning to look at his mother. It was quiet for a few long moments as Magda studied her son "Why do you keep stealing things that'll get you in trouble?"

"I'm not tryin' to get caught," Peter mumbled, looking away from his mother.

"… Because you're trying to get better," Magda said, sighing in realization.

"How am I supposed to break into the Pentagon if I can't steal the principal's diploma without getting caught?" Peter asked quietly.

"Like I said before; you don't _have _to."

"… I want to."

"You _want _to?"

"Mhm."

Magda sighed, rubbing her eyes as she thought.

"I suppose… I suppose I can't stop you," Magda said, Peter looking at her in surprise "But I have to ask you stop stealing stuff that'll get you caught."

"But-."

"No, Pietro, no more stealing things that you know you won't get away with; your powers will develop with age," Magda promised, Peter pouting slightly.

"What if I don't get fast enough?"

"Pietro, I'm sure you'll be fine," Magda said, before looking over at her son "… This isn't _just _about breaking into the Pentagon, is it?"

Peter fidgeted in his seat "It's nothing."

"It's obviously something, so what is it?"

It was quiet for a long moment before Peter spoke, faster than most people would be able to understand. But, Magda had been dealing with this for years, and could understand him.

"You want to impress her?" Magda asked, raising an eyebrow as her son nodded "It could be boy."

"I don't think so," Peter said "I feel like it's a girl."

"… Pietro, your soulmate is your soulmate _for a reason_," Magda promised "I don't doubt that she'll be very impressed."

"Yeah?" Peter asked nervously.

"Yeah," Magda smiled "Now, you want to tell me what you stole while the principal was lecturing us?"

Peter smirked and pulled the Principal's wallet out of his pocket.

.

"Naomi, you can't mess around with your powers like that!" Michael lectured, a fourteen year old Naomi pouting.

"Aw, Michael, no one-."

"Yes, no one else noticed you disappearing, but that doesn't make it okay for you to go invisible when you don't want to talk to someone," Michael said "What if you had lost focus and reappeared?"

"I knew I wouldn't!" Naomi said "I've been practicing."

"You've been messing around with your powers?"

"That's why my clothes turned too! I'm working up to people," Naomi informed him, smiling before Michael gave her a stern look.

"Naomi, you have to stop using your powers willy-nilly."

"But-."

"No, I won't have you getting caught."

"But, I need to get better!"

"You aren't making things explode anymore and that's all that matters," Michael said, going to leave.

"He seems like he's good," Naomi muttered, plopping down on her bed, Michael doubling back.

"He?"

"… My soulmate," Naomi mumbled.

"Naomi…" Michael sighed.

"No one would say something like that unless they knew what they're doing," Naomi argued "And I don't have a clue."

"Naomi, I'm sure it won't matter to him," Michael reassured.

"It matters to me," Naomi replied.

Michael sighed.

"Just… Don't do it when we're around people."

"Okay," Naomi said, smiling slightly.

.

_Powers, powers, powers, they're like me, maybe one of them?_

Naomi looked at the three men in the car; a druggie, a complete nerd, and a guy old enough to be her father.

_God, I hope not._

.

The sheer amount of stuff this guy had coupled with the fact he was so obviously flirting with her, sort of overwhelmed Naomi and she didn't realize what she was about say would lead to this.

"So, you just show off your powers?" Naomi asked before taking another bite of the Twinkie.

"Powers, what powers? You see something strange here? Nothing anyone would believe if you told them," He challenged, winking and shooting off to the Pong machine before he could notice Naomi's shocked face. Logan reached and squeezed Naomi's shoulder, giving her a supportive smile before he continued the conversation.

After a moment, Peter said something the Naomi could answer.

"What's in it for me?"

"You, kleptomania poster boy, get to break into the Pentagon."

Peter froze before turning around slowly, looking at Naomi with wide eyes; neither of them noticing Logan haul the other two upstairs.

"Do you realize how annoying it is to never be able to wear short sleeves because if you do, you'll be arrested?" Peter asked, sounding rather pissed off.

"I could never wear shorts or else my family would kick me out of the house; we're even," Naomi replied, equally pissed off.

"My mark says I'm going to break into the Pentagon!" Peter hopped up "We're not even!"

"Mine says that my soulmate has powers! I've been trying to keep that aspect about me a secret for seven years!" Naomi replied, both of them standing _rather _close to each other, which Peter took advantage of; leaning down to kiss her forcefully. She gave a soft squeal before threading her fingers in his hair, giving a slight tug as Peter wrapped his arms around her waist. Once Peter pulled away, Naomi said through her labored breaths.

"You're an ass."

"I'm _your _ass," Peter beamed, Naomi smiling slightly.

.

Magda huffed slightly as she went around, picking up after Peter; the boy had super speed but he couldn't be bothered to put his laundry away.

"Mama," Lorna called "The TV changed."

"It changed?" Magda asked, coming into the living room to find there was an emergency bulletin.

Magda smirked to herself and went to make dinner; knowing tonight was not the night for having her kids find something themselves.

They would be having a special guest.

.

"Pull over here," Peter directed, Naomi complying and giving him a strange look as she pulled into an abandoned parking lot.

"Listen, once we get to my house, my mom is probably going to want to talk to you a lot."

"Okay?" Naomi said.

"And I want some time alone with you first."

Naomi turned pink.

"Oh."

"We can go over right now if you'd like," Peter offered.

"No, no, you just caught me by surprise," Naomi smiled before wrapping her arms around Peter's neck and pulling him closer.

Suddenly the radio was playing Queen softly, making Naomi smile.

"C'mere," Peter said, pulling her onto his lap.

"Gladly, Quicksilver."

.

.

.

**A/N**

**I have to admit that I completely love soulmate AUs so don't be surprised if I write more of theses.**


	3. Post Chapter 20

"Oh my god," Naomi giggled, looking at the flyer on a tack board in her church.

"Naomi," Mrs. Parker scolded.

"It's funny!" Naomi replied

"That's like laughing when Jesus turned over tables in the temple," Anna added.

"Well, Jesus was protesting the capitalization of a holy place; this is a bunch of men raining on some teenager's parades because they've never seen a boob."

END THE SIN OF FALLSWORTH RIDGE.

"Well, _I'm _signing up," Anna said haughtily.

"You do that," Naomi muttered, letting the incident leave her mind with time.

.

Naomi loved Peter, more than anyone else, and she was _just _as sexually frustrated as him, but…

"Seriously?" Naomi asked, looking at Peter incredulously.

'If you have a better idea, enlighten me."

"We could get a hotel room and not be parked at 'Makeout Point,'" Naomi offered, making Peter roll his eyes.

"Maybe I just want to be a normal teenager for a little while." Naomi sighed.

"Fine, but you're not getting very far while there's still other cars here." She waved towards the three other cars that had other couples.

"Good enough," Peter shrugged before pulling Naomi flush against him and kissing her hungrily "I've missed you."

"You've seen me four days a week," Naomi retorted.

"That was practically torture; being with you but not able to do anything other than imagining throwing you down and-."

"Peter!"

"Oh, don't act like you weren't thinking it too."

It was quiet for a moment and Peter wondered if she was going to pull away and make him take her home before she smirked.

"In mine you weren't the one doing the throwing."

Peter felt his mouth go dry before he kissed her again, letting himself move from her lips to her neck as she pulled his hair.

"I have a confession to make," Peter admitted against her neck.

"Yeah?" Naomi said, slightly out of breath as Peter pulled back and smirked.

"I lied; I didn't do the throwing either."

That's how Peter found himself being straddled by Naomi with her pinning his hands above his head. She went to kiss him again before pausing.

"Did you hear that?"

"Really?" Peter asked "You're stopping _now_?"

Naomi looked out the window and promptly turned invisible.

"What?" Peter asked, grabbing at the spot he knew her waist was.

"I'm an idiot," Naomi muttered "There's this stupid thing at my church where they take a bunch of teens and twenty-somethings to go break up this kind of thing."

"So? We'll ignore them."

"Anna and Joseph are here."

Peter smirked, tightening his hold on her hip.

"Maybe we should teach them all lesson."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, from what I've gathered; your siblings are _pious. _I don't think they'll appreciate all their church friends finding out their sister is a bit of a, well," Peter fumbled for a moment.

"Whore? Slut? Harlot?" Naomi offered.

"Harlot! Let's use that one," Peter said, smiling.

It was quiet for a second before Naomi became visible before leaning back so she was laying down, unbuttoning her blouse.

Peter smirked and messed with the radio for a second before moving so he was over Naomi.

"You do realize we're going to have to have _actual _sex to Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy, now, right?" Naomi asked.

"I'm perfectly okay with that," Peter replied before leaning down to kiss her.

It was quiet for a few moments as Naomi and Peter kissed before someone rapped on the window.

Peter smirked before sitting up, Naomi sitting up as well, but facing the other way as Peter rolled the window down.

"Can I help you?" Peter asked, lighting a cigarette (neither of them really liked them all that much, but they both used them to freak out others occasionally) Naomi smirking at his smartass tone.

"Son, why're you here?" One of the men that went to Naomi's church, Abraham, said.

"… Really? Are you actually asking me that question?" Peter asked, blowing out a puff of smoke "Because I want to fuck my girlfriend without anyone walking in."

"Son, you ought to be ashamed; this isn't the proper way to treat a woman."

"I think I'll be the judge of that," Naomi said, looking over her shoulder, lifting up one of her hands from doing up the buttons to give a small wave "Hello."

"Naomi?!" Anna yelled.

"What's up, Sis?" Naomi asked, finishing the buttons and leaning against Peter, who wrapped his arm around her and passed her the cigarette, her taking a drag from it.

"I expected more of you, Naomi," Abraham reprimanded as both Peter and Naomi rolled their eyes "I'll have to tell your parents about this. It's a shame because you could be such a lovely young lady."

"Yeah, but we all know what you try and do with lovely young ladies," Naomi replied, Abraham becoming stony "Tell your wife I said hello; your current one. You know, the one that's twelve years younger than you and used to work for you. Not the other three."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Abraham said stiffly.

"Oh, you don't? Maybe you should just ask the Pastor's wife when you go see her tonight," Naomi added "At least I'm monogamous to the one I'm fucking." Peter and Naomi high-fiving.

"… I suppose you want me to not say anything to your parents," Abraham said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, yeah," Naomi said, before leaning out to talk to the four people that came with him "Also, if you think he's the _only _one I've got dirt on, then you're in for a surprise."

"You think you're so much better than us," Joseph sneered.

"Yeah, because, well, no one's a saint, but I'm sure as hell not _pretending _to be one."

"Are you guys gonna beat it or what?" Peter asked, smirking "We were in the middle of something when you all showed up."

They all nodded stiffly and headed off to their car, Peter smiling and throwing the cigarette out the window before rolling it up.

"Do you know everything about everybody?" Peter asked.

"Comes with the mutation," Naomi shrugged, before leering at Peter "And it comes in handy."

"Yeah?" Peter asked, not entirely sure where this was going "When?"

"When I'm trying to turn you on."

Peter was fairly certain his heart skipped a couple of beats.

"What do you know?" Peter wincing as his voiced cracked, making Naomi smirk as she threaded her fingers in his hair.

"I know how much you like it when I pull your hair," Naomi accentuated this by giving a sharp tug that made him gasp.

"Yeah, what else?" Peter asked, Naomi smirking.

"And how much you like it when I do this."

This time Peter was certain his heart stopped entirely.

.

.

.

**A/N**

**In no way do I condone smoking, but the thought of Peter smoking had me a certain way and it's the 70s, so whatever.**

**And, yes, 80% of my outtakes end with sex, it's the just it is. And you ****_all _****no Peter's Authority Complex comes with a kink and nothing will ever persuade me otherwise.**

**I was also thinking that if you have any ideas for bits or AUs feel free to comment it and I'll probably do it if I've heard of it.**

**Thanks for Reading/Reviewing!**


	4. Youtubers AU

"Hey, guys, so, this video isn't going to be very funny… I'm having some problems with my family right now, and I won't be making videos for a while; I'm not entirely sure if I will continue making videos ever, to be honest. And it's nothing to do with you guys, you guys are the best, it's just I need to sort through some things. And I promise that, even if I _do _decide to stop, I'll make a video to tell you guys. Thank you for being awesome."

Peter sighed as he turned off his camera and flopped down on his bed; why couldn't his dad understand that he _didn't_ want to be a metalworker like him. He wanted to keep making videos. And it wasn't like he was doing badly; he had 300,000 subscribers and growing.

Peter sighed and went to edit the video and post it before he had another lovely argument with his dad.

.

"But first, I must pay the bills, so, this video is sponsored by Darkholme Cosmetics, which, I'm going to be real with you for a sec, I actually do use, and is pretty great for my weird ass face. So, go get a free eye shadow pallet by ordering something online and using the keyword Poltergeist. E before I. Anyway, that's all for this video. Be sure to like, comment, and subscribe. See ya, Ghosties!"

Naomi turned off the camera and took a deep breath; she _loved _making videos, but it was _draining_.

She usually took a break in between the taping and the editing just to rejuvenate, and what better way to spend her time than watching some other youtubers.

She leaned more towards those with under one million subscribers simply because she had already worked with the higher ups and was looking for something fresh.

She looked through her subscription box to find something that caught her attention.

Once she found one, she watched it and frowned.

.

Peter sighed; the arguments would go a lot better if his sister would just _side _with someone instead of her constant neutrality. He plopped down at his computer to look through the comments on his latest video to cheer himself up when he noticed he'd gotten a few messages, which he went to read through.

One of which caught his eye.

_Hey, so we've never met or anything, but I watch your videos and, not to be vain, I'd be mightily surprised if you hadn't seen at least one of mine._

_I just wanted to let you know that if you need any help I'm totally here, especially since we both live in D.C. and you're probably, at most, an hour away (and yes, I realize how creepy that sounds, I just wasn't sure how else to phrase it)._

_And, I hate to make assumptions, but, I've gone through the "Parents want you to pick a real career" bullshit that I'm fairly certain you're going through. So, if you need anyone to talk to or anything, message me._

_But I will impart one piece of advice that took me eighteen years to learn;_

_Don't live your life for someone else._

_If you want to stop making videos, then you should. But you shouldn't just because your parents don't support your passion._

_And now that I'm done being a serious biatch, just wanted to say that I love your videos._

_Naomi Parker._

Peter sat there, slightly stunned.

A youtuber with _ten million _subscribers watched his stupid videos.

He took a few minutes to pull himself together before replying in a way that he hoped didn't make him seem like a dumbass.

.

Naomi sighed happily as she uploaded her video and went to order pizza; she really needed to learn to cook.

Once she had gotten her usual, she pulled out her phone and found that she had a message;

_I actually have no words for the fact that you watch my videos, so please just gather the complement from that._

_You would be right in your assumptions about my family problems at the moment, but one of the problems I'm having is the fact that my dad gave me an ultimatum about me making videos and me staying in the house and I'm not entirely sure what to do._

_I know I could just move out and get a sponsor, but I really don't have time or money for it, and I don't have any relatives to crash with for a while._

_Anyway, thanks for the advice and thank you for watching my videos (not gonna lie, I sat here in shock for about an hour)._

_Peter Maximoff_

Naomi frowned; he so obviously still wanted to make videos, but he couldn't and she really wanted to-_._

… What if she…?

Naomi bit her lip before deciding to hell with it and shooting off a quick text to the representative for her sponsors, Emma, waiting a few minutes for her reply, and messaging Peter.

.

_ Okay, I may have a solution to your problem._

_I have a woman that's my go between for me and the companies I endorse, and she said that she could set you up with sponsors._

_And for your living situation._

_Well, I may sound like a crazy person seeing as how we have never met, but I'm moving to LA soon and I've been looking for a roommate to share this studio apartment I found._

_I know it seems a bit unconventional._

_But this is YouTube, this isn't real life :)_

_Naomi Parker._

Peter blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

.

"Oh My God, what is going to happen, he made a new video," Peter joked, before smiling "Well, as you all know, I've been going through some not nice stuff. But I have come out alright, and I will continue to make videos! But, as you can tell, a side effect of this whole thing was I had to move; I'm in LA now, which isn't even the most interesting thing about me moving. The most interesting thing is I got a roommate that I'm _sure _most of you have heard of." It was quiet for a moment before Peter rolled his eyes "That's your cue."

"Whoops, sorry, I got distracted by your food."

Naomi then plopped down into frame beside Peter.

"It's Naomi Parker AKA Poltergeist!" Peter said, making Naomi laugh.

"Okay, I know we're cute and whatnot but I swear to god I have to show you guys something," Naomi said standing back up to grab something off-screen.

"No, don't show them that," Peter said as Naomi came back with a giant box.

"This is completely full of Hostess snacks. I'm not even kidding," Naomi laughed pulling out a box of Twinkies "But, please, continue with your video, I'll just sit here and make health nuts cry."

.

"Hey Ghosties! So today I've decided to do a day in the life of Naomi and Peter," Naomi said lying in bed with her glasses on "Its eleven o'clock, I know, and I'm going to go see if Peter is awake."

It cut to Naomi opening Peter's door, only to find Peter fast asleep.

"Watch me be a horrible friend," She whispered to the camera "GOOD MORNING, GEORGE HOW ARE YOU?!"

Peter jumped and almost flipped off the bed.

"You are the worst person."

.

"What're we doing today, Shiny Coat?" Naomi asked, Peter laughing.

"We're going to get Christmas presents for Sean, Hank, and Alex."

"And Logan," Naomi added.

"We could just get Logan beef jerky and I think he'd be okay."

.

"Ooh, let's get the Christmas drinks," Naomi said as they passed a Starbucks.

"No, no, no," Peter faked chastised "They're _seasonal_ drinks."

.

"I got a Crème Brulee Latte," Naomi said "And Peter got the diabetes in a cup."

"That's basically what it is," Peter agreed.

"Can I have a sip?"

"I swear to god every time we go out she asks for a sip of my drink," Peter complained.

"Is that a no?"

Peter sighed and passed her the cup.

.

"We're getting Sean a karaoke system," Naomi informed the camera that Peter was now holding.

"Which is literally the worst idea either of us have ever had."

"That's why we're doing it. We're getting Hank a gift card to some nerd store; we're getting Alex a couple of hula hoops because we're the assholes that like to bring up that drunken night."

"And what're we getting Logan?"

"Take a guess?"

"Cigars!"

.

"Oh, god, Naomi has assumed the internet position," Peter said as Naomi laughed.

"I'm ordering us pizza so we don't have to call."

.

"We have pizza, coke, and Firefly on the T.V." Naomi said.

"We're living the high life," Peter replied.

.

"Peter and I realized that you guys are always asking for us to do videos together, that we should start a joint channel," Naomi said.

"So, we were brainstorming about what we both enjoy and the obvious answer was video games," Peter continued.

"So, we've started a gaming channel!"

.

"Oh, god, where is the damn chicken?" Peter demanded, flipping through the cameras.

"It's there!" Naomi replied.

Five seconds later, Naomi squealed and Peter flipped over his chair backward.

.

"Nopity nope!" Peter yelled as Naomi ran away from Slenderman.

.

"PLAYABLE TEASER?!" Peter yelled as Naomi cackled.

.

Wanda sighed as she saw that her brother had uploaded another video with Naomi.

She _missed _him.

But, it was her own fault for not supporting him, and now the only contact she came into with him was watching his videos.

She quite liked Naomi.

She clicked on the video.

"Hey guys," Naomi started "So, as you know from the previous video; Peter and I were sent a gift. An Oculus Rift. So, I played the wonderful game known as Affected: the Horror Experience." She coughed and a clip of her screaming with the Oculus Rift on played "And now, it's Peter's turn. And the thing is; I haven't told him that we have this. Or that he has to play it."

The scene cut to Naomi leaning over the back of her chair.

"Peter!"

"Yeah?!" Peter yelled from off screen.

"Can you come into the office?!"

Peter came into the room and saw what Naomi was holding up.

"NO, NO, NO!"

"It's time Peter."

"NO!"

"I already did it!"

"NO!"

The scene cut and Peter was sitting with the Oculus rift on his head, but not over his eyes.

"I hate you."

"Love you too."

"I freaking hate you."

"Alright put it on," Naomi said, Peter groaning.

"I don't want tooooo."

"I already paid my dues."

"Is that why you were screaming in here earlier?" Peter asked.

"What did you think I was doing?"

"I don't know; maybe you had a guy over or something."

"You need to learn the difference between shrieks of terror and sex yells," Naomi said, deadpanned "Put the damn thing on."

Peter sighed and pulled it on.

"Oh, god, of course this is freaking awesome," He muttered, Naomi laughing

"I know!"

"Okay, since I can't see real life, I'm going to have to ask you not to mess with me," Peter requested.

"You just invited me!" Naomi replied, before going quiet.

She smirked at the camera, leaned over quietly, and _kissed _Peter.

Wanda flipped out and had to go back to watch her brother's reaction.

He jumped a foot in the air.

"You biatch!" Peter yelled.

"I'm just expressing my love!"

"Your love is a biatch!"

.

Later in a live stream, they confirmed it.

"Oh yeah, have we not mentioned that?" Naomi laughed "Yeah, we're dating."

"How long? For about six months now. I know," Peter said.

"Allie says that we're adorable," Naomi said "That we are, Allie, that we are."

"Nikki wants to know if we can kiss for the camera," Peter said.

"You perverts!" Naomi yelled.

Before pulling Peter into a kiss.

.

.

.

**A/N**

**So, yeah, I did that.**

**In case you couldn't tell, this was ****_strongly _****influenced by Danisnotonfire and Amazingphil.**

**That games they were playing were Five Nights at Freddy's, Slender, and P.T.**

**And quick shoutout to ****DeltaEnlightment: That's most likely going to be the next chapter, I just wanted to do an AU first, thanks for the suggestion!**

** If you ever have any ideas, feel free to tell me.**

**Thanks for Reading/Reviewing.**


	5. Post Chapter 17

Naomi really hated parent teacher night.

_Everyone _had to be there and it just served as a way for her parents to lecture her.

"Naomi gets all A's but she had detention three times this month."

"Naomi's a really smart girl, but she does break the dress code quite a bit."

"Naomi is passing with flying colors, but she does read banned books often."

"You've been sneaking illicit materials?" Mr. Parker demanded, Naomi rolling her eyes.

"I got caught reading the Great Gatsby. That's _all_."

"What about breaking dress code?" Mrs. Parker asked.

"It was -4 out and I wore pants," Naomi said, sighing "They were Isaac's old ones as well so I was technically wearing uniform."

"Wait, did you lend them to her?" Mr. Parker asked Isaac, who shrugged.

"I would rather get detention then my sister's legs fall off."

"Can I go?" Naomi asked, looking away from her family "I want to talk to my friend."

"Fine, but this isn't over," Mr. Parker warned.

Naomi sighed and walked off to where Wanda was standing with her mother.

"Kill me."

"I don't think Pietro would appreciate that," Wanda replied, smiling at Naomi.

"Can you kill my parents, then?"

"I'll consider it."

"Wanda," Magda chastised before turning to Naomi "What's wrong, Sweetheart?"

"It would be nice if, for once, my parents focused on the positives like my straight A's, and not my occasional bending of the rules."

"Weren't you in detention three times this month?" Wanda asked.

"For justified reasons," Naomi argued "I was reading the Great Gatsby, I wore pants on a -4 degree day, and I may have punched someone."

"Why?" Magda asked.

"He asked me to prom and when I said no, he called me skank! And he didn't get in trouble!"

"Just remember, Naomi, you can get out of here soon," Wanda promised as Magda frowned at Naomi, who was obviously upset.

Instead of saying anything, she just pulled Naomi into a hug, which the girl returned.

"Are you coming over tomorrow?" Magda asked after pulling away.

"I didn't plan too, but I can," Naomi offered.

"Lorna's been asking for you to come over and do that braid again. None of us can figure out how you did it," Magda said, Naomi laughing.

"It's called a fishtail French braid; I'll show you."

.

"Isaac, who's that that Naomi's talking too?" Mrs. Parker asked.

"Hm? Oh, that's Wanda and, I'm assuming, her mother."

"Wanda?"

"Peter's twin sister," Isaac explained.

"Oh."

Mrs. Parker watched as Naomi easily slipped into conversation with Wanda and Mrs. Maximoff, obviously comfortable with them, although she seemed slightly upset.

Mrs. Parker frowned; Mrs. Maximoff _hugged _her.

And Naomi hugged back.

When was the last time her daughter hugged _her _like that?

And when the hell did Naomi get so close with her boyfriend's mother?

And why hadn't she met her child's significant other?

.

A couple of days later, at dinner, Mrs. Parker brought it up.

"So, Naomi, when are we going to meet this Peter?"

Naomi froze, sending panicked looks to Isaac and Michael, who returned it.

"Uh…" She started "I mean, do you want to?"

"Of course we do; I want to make sure you seeing someone good," Mrs. Parker said, Mr. Parker nodding in agreement.

"Um, well, we're going out on Saturday, you can meet him when he picks me up?" Naomi offered.

"Where are you going?" Mr. Parker asked.

"Out to eat, we might go see a movie too," Naomi shrugged "We usually don't plan where we're going."

"Why not?" Mrs. Parker asked.

"Because nine times out of ten, something weird will happen and we'll end up having to save the world to some capacity."

"You are so full of it," Isaac said, kicking his sister under the table.

"Am not!"

"Fine, then when did you 'save the world'?"

"Remember when Magneto started to tear up downtown Detroit?"

"Yeah, and he suddenly stopped and left," Isaac said, before giving his sister a look "No way."

"He caught sight of Peter and skedaddled."

"How does he know about Peter's abilities?" Michael asked.

"We may have had a few run ins with him before," Naomi admitted.

"Whoa, when was this?" Isaac demanded.

"I don't know, a while ago."

"Why did you see him?" Mr. Parker said suspiciously.

"Well, the first time was on accident, and then the second time it was just him and Peter; he offered Peter and I a place in the Brotherhood," Naomi said conversationally.

"What'd he say?" Mrs. Parker asked, Naomi rolling her eyes.

"He said no, and the Magneto threatened to hurt me and Peter might have, um, dangled him over the Golden Gate Bridge and threatened to kill him," Naomi coughed "That's kind of why he's afraid."

"Your boyfriend dangled an international terrorist over the Golden Gate Bridge?" Mr. Parker asked slowly, Naomi shrugging "Why doesn't he turn him in?"

"It's not that simple," Naomi replied "We've been trying and failing to keep our profiles on the down low, lest some crazy humans or mutants decide we'd be best for their regime. And, at the moment, we're doing our best not to ally ourselves with either side."

"… I'm never one to condone violence," Mr. Parker began slowly "But why doesn't Peter just kill him?"

"Dude, he's seventeen," Michael interjected.

"I'm just saying that we could do without Magneto in the world."

"Once again, it's not that simple," Naomi said "And I really can't get into details since its private."

Isaac frowned as the puzzle pieces started to fall into place.

Right as he put it together, Naomi gave him a look, and he kept his mouth shut.

.

"Please be good," Naomi commanded the moment she opened the door.

"I'm always good!"

Naomi gave him a look, making Peter smirk.

"How much did you tell them about me?" Peter asked as Naomi let him in.

"Not much, but it did come out that we're responsible for Magneto running out of Detroit, and that we've met him," Naomi explained.

"Did you say how we met him?" Peter asked.

"No, I kept it vague. But my dad asked why you don't just kill him and I told him it was for private reasons and I think Isaac pieced it together," Naomi warned, Peter sighing.

"That's alright; it might be kind of interesting to go cards on the table with your parents."

"Except for the Pentagon thing, right?"

"Except for that," Peter agreed "I say we never speak of that again."

"Never speak of what?" Isaac asked, entering the room.

"Nothing," Naomi replied, Isaac rolling his eyes.

"Hey, Peter."

"Hey, Isaac."

"Where're mom and dad?" Naomi asked, Isaac shrugging.

"MOM, DAD, PETER'S HERE!" Isaac yelled.

"I could've done that," Naomi pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Isaac rolled his eyes.

.

"MOM, DAD, PETER'S HERE!" Mrs. Parker and Mr. Parker exchanged a look before they both left the parlor and went to confront their daughter's boyfriend.

Mrs. Parker didn't quite expect him.

When she learned that Peter had been able to threaten a terrorist, she'd expected someone big and scary. But, no, he was just a kid, not all that different from Isaac.

Although, she wasn't entirely sure about his hair.

He looked away from Naomi when they entered, and the Parkers saw exactly what Isaac had meant when he said Peter freaked him out.

And now there was little doubt in Mrs. Parker's mind that Peter had threatened Magneto.

His eyes were the darkest they'd ever seen.

And completely cold and unfeeling.

"Right, so, this is Peter, please be nice," Naomi said.

Mr. Parker fumbled for a second, amusement lighting up in Peter's eyes, before he reached out to shake his hand.

"So you're the one my daughter deigned worth her time," Mr. Parker said, Peter's lip twitching slightly.

"Seemingly."

"We never learned your last name," Mrs. Parker said.

"Maximoff."

"Interesting, European?" Mr. Parker asked.

"My mom's Polish," Peter shrugged.

"And you're father?"

Naomi tensed as Peter smirked slightly.

"Jewish German, but he isn't really around."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Mrs. Parker said, looking embarrassed.

"Don't be; he's a dick."

"I can back Peter up on that," Naomi agreed, both of the teenagers rolling their eyes.

"So is Maximoff your mother's?" Mr. Parker asked, frowning slightly.

"Yep."

"Then what's your father's?" Mr. Parker asked, Naomi and Peter exchanged a look before Peter smirked devilishly.

"Lensherr."

Peter easily caught Mrs. Parker's knitting and handed it back to the shell-shocked woman, who had jumped a foot in the air when he appeared in front of her.

"And that's are cue," Naomi said, dragging Peter out after her.

It was silent for a few minutes in the car before Naomi spoke.

"Did you see their faces?"

And both teens dissolved into hysterical giggles.

.

.

.

**A/N**

**As suggested by ****DeltaEnlightment!**

**If you have any ideas that you'd like to see, tell me!**

**Thanks for Reading/Reviewing.**

**EDIT: as some of you may have noticed, I put a poll up so you can vote on the chapters. Quick shout out to ShadowPhoenix34 and the Guest that asked for stuff; I didn't put yours in the poll because I'm going to do them both first.**

**EDIT 2: I'd like to tweak this real quick: if you send in a suggestion I won't put it in the poll, I'll just do it, and it'll take precedent over the poll.**

**EDIT 3: So, you might have noticed, I deleted the poll. That is because I am a fickle beast who knows that once people start telling me which one I have to do next; I won't do it. Sorry, but I know the chapters will be of higher quality if I don't do a poll and just do your requests and what comes to mind. (I am tiny bit embarrassed that I last for about twelve hours before I decided to change it). But still feel free to send in your requests!**


	6. Medieval AU

Naomi sighed as she touched the bruises on her forearm lightly, trying to figure out how long they would take to fade.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Her lady in waiting, Emma, entered; only giving a sarcastic curtsy.

"I could have you executed for that," Naomi pointed out, Emma rolling her eyes before giving a grand bow.

"Your Royal Highness, Naomi, Princess of the great provenance of Washington, the betrothed of Alex, Knight of the realms, who left more marks on your arm," The last bit was said with melancholy as she looked at bruises on Naomi's arm.

"It's nothing," Naomi muttered under her breath.

"What did he want?" Emma asked softly.

"What do you think?" Naomi replied.

"Did you?"

"No."

"… This is only going to get worse," Emma said.

"You think I don't know that? I'm just hoping that once we're married he'll get what he wants and leave me alone," Naomi said, brushing away a few tears.

"Come here," Emma said, letting Naomi rest her head on her shoulder.

When Emma had first learned that she was going to be a lady in waiting for the young Princess, she'd wanted to die; be around a young brat all the time? No thank you.

But then she met Naomi, who was smart and mischievous, and immediately loved her young charge.

And then Naomi became betrothed to Alex, who'd seemed perfect at first; a handsome knight to watch over her, but he soon showed his true colors; filled only with cruelty and lust.

Emma wished that someone else would swoop in and take Naomi away, but who would? There was no reason-.

"Who was it that your sister married?" Emma asked, frowning.

"Prince of A.I.M."

Emma smirked; maybe there was a way out of this after all.

.

Azazel smiled down at his wife, Raven, as they took their stroll, happy to finally have some peace even if they found it in the almost unbearable heat.

"Excuse me, are you Azazel?" A young man asked.

"Yes?"

"I was supposed to deliver this message to you."

Azazel took it and sighed, thanking the man before opening it.

_My Dear Friend,_

_Although it has been many years since we've met, I must ask a favor._

_I know that the Kings that you advise for do not approve of arranged marriages, but I must ask you to try to try to convince them of this one._

_I am currently a Lady in waiting for Princess Naomi of Washington, who is betrothed to a knight who is nothing but abusive and wants nothing other than her body. I have grown fond of the Princess and that's why it pains me that she has to be subject to such monstrosities. _

_It has come to my attention that the Prince of your kingdom is only a year older then Naomi._

_It has also come to my attention that your kingdom and mine have a strained relationship and I feel that if you were to demand that they arrange a marriage between our kingdoms, they must comply._

_Naomi is what most people would call lively; sharp and witty; kind when the situation calls for it, but also full of mischief. _

_I have enclosed a likeness of her, if you would like to present it to the Prince._

_You know I would not ask you if I didn't believe this was truly worth it._

_Emma Frost._

Once he'd finished, he let Raven read it.

"It wouldn't hurt to ask," Raven said "Even if Peter doesn't want to, Charles will figure something out."

.

King Erik and King Charles listened with interest.

"That poor girl," Charles said quietly once he'd finished.

"I suppose it's up to Peter," Erik said "And I honestly don't know what he'll say."

Peter (his stepson coming from Erik's first, arranged, marriage) hadn't seemed to show that much interest in any woman he came across, from maids to queens he was indifferent. At first, Charles wondered if he was more interested in men, but after studying his actions for a few weeks, Charles concluded that he didn't cast his eye on anyone.

It was strange seeing how Peter's personality seemed to lend itself to someone who would be _very _interested in women.

Peter was hot-blooded in all aspects but that.

.

"Can I see her picture?" Peter asked, taking the drawing from Azazel and studying it for a bit"… She is pretty."

"You don't _have _to; we'll still figure a way for her to get away, just…" Charles trailed off, allowing Peter to pick up.

"This is the easiest way," He studied her picture a moment longer "Alright."

"What was that?" Erik asked

"Alright," Peter repeated, shrugging.

.

Emma sighed; it had been five months since she sent that letter and no reply, Naomi's wedding coming nearer and nearer and it seemed that nothing would stop it.

"How does that feel?" The seamstress asked as she fitted Naomi for her wedding dress.

"Fine," Naomi muttered.

"Alright, take it off."

Naomi complied and once Emma finished helping her get her dress back on, one of the young maids scurried in.

"What?"

"The King requests your presence and you'd better hurry."

"Why?"

"Ambassador from Westchester is here."

Emma smirked.

.

"Did you seriously think we would let this disrespect go?" Logan demanded "You marry you children to every one of your allies but us."

"We meant no disrespect, but Naomi is already promised," King Parker said, not wanting to offend Logan while still making sure that Naomi didn't have to marry anyone from Westchester.

They had a bit of a _reputation_.

They were known for being ruthless.

They took very few prisoners during war, and those they did wished that they had been killed

Some believed that it came from the harsh climate that they lived in; the summers were unbearably hot while the winters were bitterly cold.

But most believed it was form godlessness.

Unlike every other kingdom; they had no set religion, they're King had married a man for god's sake.

King Parker did not want his daughter and, by extension, his family associated with Westchester.

But he also did not want a war with them.

"To a Knight," Logan said disdainfully.

"We can't make her switch at a moment's notice," King Parker tried, hoping Logan would drop it.

"Then let me talk to her," Logan said "See if she wants too."

"… Fine, but she _must _be accompanied by her Lady in Waiting."

.

Naomi sat stiffly in the chair opposite of Logan, who smiled reassuringly at her.

"Your Lady in Waiting sent a message to Azazel, the King's advisor, about your situation."

"My situation?" Naomi asked.

"Your less than perfect betrothal," Logan explained, Naomi looking down "And we'd like to fix that."

"How?"

"Prince Peter is only a year older than you, and he's agreed to marry you," Logan said bluntly, Naomi gasping softly as Emma placed a hand on her shoulder "You would live in Westchester, you would never have to see anyone from here again if you didn't want to, and, one day, you would be Queen."

"Naomi, I know Westchester has a reputation. But I've met Peter, he's good, and he would never hurt you like Alex. Although, I should warn you he's kind of a pain in the ass." Emma rolled her eyes "You two are perfect for each other."

It was quiet for a moment as Naomi's mind scrambled.

"… Yes," Naomi said before nodding vigorously "Yes."

.

It felt like it took forever to finally leave, but Naomi knew they had to prepare for a long journey.

When they finally left, two months after Logan arrived, Naomi realized that she wouldn't miss this place in the slightest, and was instead only excited to go somewhere new.

Emma, of course, accompanied her; in fact, she'd accompanied her since Alex was informed that his bride was no longer _his_.

He hadn't taken it well.

But now Naomi had a fresh start and she was optimistic about it; if she got along with everyone like she did with Logan, she would be ecstatic.

Her only fear was of what her fiancé was like, and that wasn't even a real fear, just a bit of nerves. The only things she knew about him was what Logan told her and what he looked like.

So the only thing she knew for _sure _was what he looked like.

.

_"Peter sent a long a likeness for you since he has yours, hold on," Logan said, going and retrieving it._

_Naomi looked the picture for a long moment; there was no denying he was handsome, more so than Alex, but in a different way. And he did have some of that mischief that Logan and Emma insisted he had, but…_

_"Is his hair actually that color?"_

.

The trip took a long four months and by the time they reached Westchester, she was exhausted. But the morning that they would arrive, she and Emma did their best to make her look good.

They were already prepared for their arrival since Logan had sent a message informing them that they would be coming long before they left Washington.

And for the second time, she met the man that was to be her husband.

She took to Peter instantly.

And, although she didn't want to flatter herself, she knew Peter took to her as well.

.

Naomi fanned herself as she sat beside Peter and looked out at the lake; she needed to get some of clothing the women of Westchester wore, all her clothes were far too heavy for the heat. Hell, many women bared parts of their torsos.

"Are you nervous?" Peter asked suddenly.

"A little, I guess. Mostly relieved," Naomi said, smiling slightly.

"I guess you would be," Peter sighed "Different question; do you miss your old home?"

Naomi bit her lip thoughtfully.

"You know, where I come from, we wouldn't be allowed to be sitting here together, let alone seeing each other without at least three chaperones."

"Then how come he could hurt you?" Peter asked before wincing "Sorry, you don't have to answer that."

"It's alright. He knew that he could find me alone when I was exiting church. And that I would get in trouble if I told."

"_You _would've gotten in trouble?" Peter demanded, Naomi smiling bitterly before Peter calmed down.

"Since you got to ask questions, I get to ask at least one," Naomi said, Peter nodding "How come everyone thinks Westchester is full of evil, coldblooded, murders?"

"We might try to encourage that image," Peter admitted "That's why you rarely see us at tournaments; we like to keep an aura of mystery around ourselves."

"And aura of terrifying?"

"That too."

.

But Peter wasn't the only one she got along with; she got along with everyone.

The Kings adored her, thinking she was clever and brought out Peter's good side.

Raven and Azazel liked her spirit and how nothing could keep her down.

But the person she liked the best was Wanda, Peter's twin sister.

Almost immediately they were confidants; neither ever having a friend their age before.

Peter bemoaned this every chance he got.

.

Weddings were different in Westchester; quick and informal, in fact, only Naomi and Peter were there; they simply had to read from a book, write their names in said book, and kiss. The actual celebration feast was much more elaborate, and Peter and Naomi were only allowed to be there for the food. Then they were shipped off to "seal the deal," which many people considered as the actual marriage ceremony.

.

The feeling had started when they'd kissed after writing their names down, and Peter had been unable to place it. It had died down for the most part during the feast, but had flared again once they had been sent off by his fathers.

As he kissed Naomi again, letting his hands start to wander, he finally placed the burning, aching feeling;

Want.

.

They both cuddled under the heavy fur blankets; the weather in Westchester was like a switch and someone had turned on cold a week before their wedding.

"Are you comfortable?" Peter asked, rubbing her arm "I can call for more mantles."

"No, you're very warm," Naomi replied lethargically.

"Sleepy?" Peter teased, tightening his hold around her.

"You wore me out," Naomi said.

"What is this?" Peter asked, fiddling with the cheap pendant that hung around her neck.

When they had begun, Naomi offered to take it off but Peter said that she could keep it; he liked the way it looked laying right between her breasts.

"The story is private," Naomi said "Ask me tomorrow and I might tell you."

.

It became a game between them; every night he would ask her what it was and she would reply the same way she had the first night.

And even as some of their relationships with neighboring kingdoms grew very strained, war becoming a likely possibility, and Peter found himself working harder and coming into their room absolutely exhausted, he would still ask.

Then war broke out.

And Peter was forced to work 24/7 with their armies, hardly getting a chance to see Naomi, who had her own things to oversee.

Still, though, every time they got a chance to see each other, Peter would ask, and the answer still stayed the same.

Then came the battle where Peter was grievously injured, and was unconsciousness for a month. Finally he woke up to Naomi running a hand through his hair, his first movement to reach up and touch the pendant.

"What is it?"

"It was a gift from my father."

That woke him right up.

"Why did a _King_ give _that_ to you?"

"Did I say King?"

It was quiet as Peter processed the information.

"Oh."

"I don't think the King knows that I'm not…" Naomi sighed, reaching and unclasping the necklace to take it off and study it "He gave my mother a letter to give to me once I was old enough to understand. It explained but it also told me that this pendant had a very specific purpose."

"And that was?"

"… He knew that I would be married off to the person that it suited the King best to marry me too, so he told me that I was to keep this until I found the person I _love._ Then I'm supposed to give it to them."

Then she pressed it into Peter's hand.

It was quiet for a long moment as she waited for his judgment.

Instead of saying anything, he simply put it on sluggishly before slipping the ring off his pinky finger and holding it so she could see it.

"This was my mother's. I hardly remember her; she died when I was young… It's too small for me, but I think it'll fit you perfectly."

He slid it on to her ring finger, proving himself right before she leaned down to kiss him.

.

.

.

**A/N**

**Yeah, I get the feeling that Alex is going to be really out of character in a lot of these AUs, but oh freaking well.**

**That was for ****ShadowPhoenix34, I hope you liked it!**

**Also, totally was imagining the necklace that Arwen had in LOTR.**

**If you have any ideas for a chapter, feel free to tell me and I'll do them if I can!**

**Thanks for Reading/Reviewing! **


	7. Genderswap AU

From her birth, Peter knew she was different.

And it wasn't just her full name (which she hated);

Pietra Edie Maximoff.

It wasn't her silver hair that she liked to wear as long as possible (it was to her waist at the moment).

Or even her mutant powers, though that certainly contributed.

It took her years to figure it out, but when she was seventeen she finally did.

It happened a few weeks after she broke into the Pentagon, which was literally the most fun she'd ever had, and made a friend.

(Friends were nice; she'd never had one of those other than Wanda.)

What happened was she had been running around the basement doing menial tasks as said friend did homework, and when she looked over to ask about how school was, everything inside of her stopped.

Unfortunately, her momentum didn't.

"How did you manage that?!"

Peter looked up with wide eyes from her spot lying flat on her back having just ran into the wall.

Naomi was _beautiful_.

It's not like she hadn't noticed the prettiness of her companion before, but not like _now_.

Now her heart beat so fast that it seemed to stop.

Now her cheeks burned under Naomi's gaze.

Now the only thing her brain could do was compel her to say "Um."

"You know what? I don't even want to know," Naomi said, rolling her eyes before pulling Peter up.

"Um."

.

"Ignore them; they're assholes," Naomi said as she and Peter watched TV, Isaac's friends having just flirted with the two girls "Unless you're into any of them."

"And then what do I do?" Peter asked.

"Then you hold still so I can slap you as hard as I can," Naomi informed her, looking over and smiling in a way that made Peter's heart stop "You can do _way _better than any of those jerks."

"Yeah…" Peter said softly, letting her eyes travel over Naomi quickly as the girl watched TV, not noticing the longing in Peter's eyes.

.

Being in love with Naomi might have been a little bit easier if she would stop _complementing _her.

"Peter, you act like you don't give a damn, but you're actually really gorgeous."

"Anyone who goes on a date with you is extremely lucky."

"You have really great boobs."

That last one caused Peter to trip and fall, giving Naomi a look.

"What? You do! They're nice to look at!"

The fact that Naomi thought it was nice to look at her boobs was shower material for a month.

.

"What a Jackass; telling you to wait and then telling you to go to hell!" Peter ranted, trying not to show her glee.

"First of all, he didn't tell me to go to hell," Naomi laughed as she lounged on Peter's bed "Second, I really don't care."

"Whatdaya mean?"

"I mean that I don't think I'm really all that into Alex anymore… I guess he's just not my type," Naomi shrugged turning back to her magazine.

"What's your type?" Peter asked, restraining herself from going and lying beside Naomi, knowing that her friend wouldn't mind, but also knowing that she wouldn't be able to handle the proximity.

"I don't really know," Naomi admitted "Definitely none of the boys at school."

"Maybe I could set you up with some of the guys from public."

The words slipped out of Peter as the want for Naomi to be happy battled with the simple want for Naomi.

.

Magda noticed something was _off _with her Pietra, but didn't know why until one day, as her daughter and Naomi played with Lorna in the living room, Magda chanced a look over and felt her heart shatter.

The look her daughter was giving Naomi…

That was the same one Erik used to give _her_.

.

Once Naomi had left, Magda brought it up.

At first Peter played dumb, but once it was obvious Magda knew, her face sort of crumbled.

"Okay, fine, yes."

"Baby, I don't _mind_."

"You don't?" Peter asked hesitantly, Magda laughing lightly.

"Honestly, this is tame in comparison to the normal crap you like to pull," Then she subdued slightly "Is Naomi…?"

"No," Peter said, looking down "She doesn't…" She just shook her head again "No."

"You can't change someone, you know that, right?" Magda asked.

"I know. That's why I set her up with Robert," That's when Peter gave in and began to cry "She told me that she _really _likes him."

Magda quickly pulled her daughter into a tight hug and let her cry into her shoulder until she couldn't anymore.

.

Magda opened the door as someone furiously banged on it, taking in her daughter with wide, fear filled eyes, carrying an unconscious Naomi.

"What happened?"

"There were these Trask guys and they were trying to take us, so of course I knocked them all out, but they had an undercover guy who gave me a shot in the neck that made me all loopy before going to shoot me with a weird gun," Peter babbled, her eyes filling with tears.

"And Naomi pushed you out of the way," Magda finished, kneeling down beside Naomi "She still has pulse, but it's weak. What did the gun look like?"

"It was blue and once it hit her, she shifted between invisibility and visibility with a weird blue color all over her body when I could see her," Peter said, before going extremely quiet and almost childlike "Is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know," Magda replied truthfully "Go get the first aid kit."

Peter passed the black bag to her mother, who looked through it quickly before finding what she needed; an adrenaline shot.

"You might want to cover your eyes," Magda warned once she was prepped, before stabbing it into Naomi's chest.

Peter never thought that hearing Naomi scream would bring her so much relief.

After she jumped around for a second, tore the needle out of her chest, and took a bunch of deep, gulping breaths, she spoke quietly.

"All my life I've wanted to do that to someone and I miss it by being the person it needs to be done on."

Peter tackled her with a hug, before pulling back suddenly.

"I'm sorry, are you hurt? It seems like you should be hurt," Before Naomi could respond, Peter continued rambling as Magda left the room to get Naomi some water "Thank you for pushing me out of the way. But you shouldn't do that, because you got hurt and I could probably burn off that stuff easy."

Naomi stood and was standing literally and inch away from her, but Peter kept speaking near incoherently.

"Do you need to lie down? I can't imagine the adrenaline is good for you. Maybe you need to go to the hospital so they can make sure you're okay and not-."

Naomi cut her off.

By kissing her.

Once Naomi pulled back, she waited for Peter to say something.

Unfortunately, it seemed that at that moment, Peter's brain shorted out.

"Um."

Naomi laughed and leaned in to kiss her again.

.

.

.

**A/N**

**So, I have, like, three requests and I decide to write some random thing that I'm totally considering continuing; taking place afterwards, but in Naomi's POV.**

**The next one I'm going to do is the Deadpool one the Guest requested, then the one for ****Dame-Of-The-Living-Dead, and then the one for crosssbow, which, I kid you not, I actually was planning on doing before you requested it, so that one is going to be pretty freaking good.**

**If you have any ideas for a chapter, feel free to tell me!**

**Thanks for Reading/Reviewing! **


	8. Post Chapter 20 2

Mr. Parker hurried down the stairs as someone knocked on the door again, tying the belt on his robe.

Once he opened it, he stared in shock.

"I lost my key," Naomi said, her and Wanda pushing past him and carrying an unconscious Peter.

Once they put him down on the couch and Naomi checked his pulse, both she and Wanda collapsed on the chairs.

"What happened to you three?!" Mr. Parker demanded, looking at their completely blood drenched state.

"Some cult decided they would force us to fight for them," Naomi explained "It wasn't pretty."

"What about him?" Mr. Parker asked, nodding at Peter.

"They had a girl with speed; not as fast as Pie-Peter, but he was also trying to make sure everyone else didn't hurt us," Wanda said "She didn't hurt him; he ran faster than he ever has, and once we were done, he collapsed."

At this moment, Mrs. Parker chose to enter the room, and gave a shriek.

"Hey mom," Naomi said nonchalantly "Do we any Tylenol?"

.

In hindsight, Naomi really should have seen this coming.

"BUT IS MY LITTLE FAJITA OKAY?" Deadpool demanded, shaking Naomi by the shoulders as the rest of her family watched in complete confusion.

"I'm fine, I promise," Naomi laughed "I was less hurt then the Maximoffs; they've got this thing about protecting me like I'm not capable of doing it myself."

"The Maxipads think like I do; you didn't exactly get the lion's share of the mutant gene pool," Deadpool pointed out, Naomi making an offended sound before punching him in the stomach.

"My mutation is extremely valuable, asshole."

"Not saying it ain't! I mean, you can handle that knife like nobody's biz-nas," Deadpool informed her "But, moi and the porn stars by default got some pretty powerful powers up in here."

"I'm pretty certain the Maximoffs are the most powerful mutants on the planet," Naomi agreed.

"'Cept for Apocalypse," Deadpool muttered.

"Who?"

"No one. Anyways; me and the Moxifloxacins-."

"That one didn't even make sense," Naomi pointed out, Deadpool putting his hand over her mouth.

"Moxi-flox-a-cins haven't exactly been bros with anyone other than Armageddon mutants and humans. You're in a weird in between; not as charged up as us, not anywhere as weak as humans."

"Hey!" Isaac protested, Deadpool finally noticing the others.

"Oh. Hola!"

"What the actual fuck, Naomi?" Michael asked.

"Riiight, you met when… oh well," Naomi muttered before speaking a bit louder "Don't freak out; this is Wade Wilson."

The thump as Mrs. Parker hit the floor was rather loud.

"Saw that coming," Naomi sighed, rolling her eyes.

"_You're _Naomi's…" Mr. Parker trailed off.

"Yeppers!" Deadpool said cheerily.

"In mom's defense, he wasn't rocking the spandex then," Naomi offered.

"I was undercover." Naomi snorting slightly.

"How'd that end?"

"Poorly!"

"Wait, can you take off the mask, please?" Isaac asked, Naomi slapping her hand over Deadpool's as he went to raise his mask.

"Hold on, context; his mutation is, among other things, is that he doesn't age. Mom wasn't cradle snatching," Naomi said, before turning to Deadpool and gesturing for him to continue.

Deadpool raised his mask and Naomi nearly burst into hysterical laughter as her father quite clearly started to feel insecure.

Wade was good looking, young, and ridiculously toned.

Sure, he had quite a few scars traversing his face, but they suited him.

"I can see it," Michael piped up, looking between their faces.

"Not really; only because She says you do," Deadpool rolled his eyes.

"She?" Michael frowned.

"Don't ask," Naomi advised "But seriously, do we look alike?"

"Not at all!" Deadpool argued.

"Maybe it's not your features, but your facial expressions," Michael said, narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah; smart ass, impulsive, accidental blower up of things," Isaac offered, having gathered Deadpool's character from what Naomi had told him and the current conversation.

"That wasn't an accident."

Both father and daughter jumped as they spoke simultaneously.

"What'd _you _blow up?!" Deadpool asked excitedly like a child asking what baseball cards she had.

"Uh, heh, heh, maybe continue this conversation elsewhere?" Naomi said, wincing as Mr. Parker looked like he was going to have a stroke.

"Was it something to do with the Pentagon?"

Naomi slapped her hands over her father's mouth, whose eyes widened.

"Oops?" He said, muffled.

"What's this about the Pentagon?" Mr. Parker demanded.

It was quiet for a long moment.

"… Um, so, remember how I never mentioned where I met Peter?" Naomi offered.

"Yes?" Michael said hesitantly.

"And, remember how the Pentagon got broken into last year."

It was Mr. Parker's turn to collapse.

.

"It's gonna be okay," Peter muttered, hugging Naomi in the doorway of her home.

She'd called him over as her father awoke and told him what was happening; he came directly over.

"What if-."

"No, nothing bad is going to happen to you; I'll make sure of it," Peter promised, kissing her forehead "Ready?"

"Yeah."

.

"Hiya!" Deadpool said excitedly, Peter smiling slightly.

"Hey, Wade."

"And how's my Enchilada's squeeze."

Peter smiled, shrugging in acceptance of the title.

"I'd be a lot better if you hadn't spilled the beans."

"Right, sorry about that," Deadpool said, looking slightly sheepish.

"So, you _did. _You two broke into the _Pentagon_," Mr. Parker demanded.

"Yeah, we did." Peter smiled proudly "It was awesome."

"… I actually have _no _words," Michael said, looking between Naomi and Peter "… Why did you two think that was a good idea?"

"Seemed like fun," Naomi shrugged.

"It seemed like fun?" Mr. Parker repeated slowly, Naomi wincing as she prepared for the blow up.

"It was," Peter offered.

"Why did you do it?" Michael asked "Is it because Erik's your…"

"Oh, no," Peter shook his head "We didn't know that at the time; those guys asked us."

"Those guys?"

"Those guys on the news; druggie, nerd, and hairy dude. I didn't bother to learn their names," Peter admitted.

"So, they asked and you just did?" Michael asked.

"In a nutshell," Naomi replied.

"You guys are worried about the wrong stuff," Isaac suddenly broke in "Naomi broke into the Pentagon, she broke out a terrorist, and then she decided 'Ah, yes, this guy that helped me commit Federal offences; he's the one I'm going to let screw me.'"

Isaac winced and looked over at Mr. Parker and Deadpool, but neither seemed to care much, although, it was obviously for different reasons.

"I'm ashamed to have you as a daughter."

Naomi recoiled from Mr. Parker's hateful words; Peter reaching and pulling her into his arms as she felt tears stinging her eyes.

"But she's not _your_ daughter."

"Were you the one who raised her?" Mr. Parker asked Deadpool.

"Neither did you. From what I've gathered; Michael did," Peter spoke up as he rubbed circles on Naomi's back.

"Stay out of this, boy."

Everyone else in the room had the same thought simultaneously.

"Oh, no."

"_Boy?"_ Peter said coldly "Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"I was in a war; you don't intimidate me, _boy_."

Naomi jumped and grabbed onto Peter tightly, who wrapped one arm around her waist as he held Mr. Parker's ankle.

And dangled him over the edge of the Empire State Building.

"Still not intimated?"

Mr. Parker just screamed.

"Oh, shut up," Peter said spitefully "I hope your listening, because I will only give this warning _once_; Naomi is _mine_. I mean, I belong to her just as much as she belongs to me, but the difference here is that I don't have someone who's a viable threat to me. If you touch one hair on her head, I will throw you into a wood chipper. And if you hurt her emotionally or mentally, I'll feed you to wild animals. And if you tell on us to any organizations about either our mutations or the Pentagon I'll _throw you into a volcano._ Are we clear?"

"Yes!"

"Good."

Naomi sighed as they were back in her living room.

"Where's…?" Michael started hesitantly, alerting Naomi to the fact Mr. Parker wasn't there.

"New York," Peter said simply before turning to Naomi "You should probably stay with me for a few days; he's going to be pretty mad once he gets back."

"Okay," Naomi smiled.

"You know, I really feel like She isn't utilizing me in this bit; I'm the damn Merc with the Mouth and out of the 752 words that have been spoken up to this bit, I've only said 141. That's only 18.75%! And I think we should all take a moment to appreciate that joke because She had to go through the entire short and count the words."

Naomi sighed and smiled at her father's antics.

"You want to go out to eat with Peter and I?"

"Sure thing!" Deadpool said cheerily, hopping out the door of the house.

"I'll be back later," Was all Naomi said before she went to leave the house, only to be stopped by Deadpool standing in the doorway.

"What?"

"Did She have us put your mother somewhere during the scene break or did we just leave her on the kitchen floor?"

"Oh, shit."

.

.

.

**A/N**

**Okay, so that was both for the Guest who requested Deadpool meeting Naomi's family (I couldn't think of a reason she'd ever invite him to meet them, though, so I just went with it) and it's also for ****DeltaEnlightment, who wanted someone to find out about them breaking into the Pentagon. I thought about how it could come out and I realized that ****_of course _****Deadpool would let it slip.**

**That crack about Porn Stars by default stems from the name Maximoff, which makes me giggle a little whenever I hear it.**

**And, I say we all take a page out of BillyKaplan's book and call this ship Parkermoff, because it ****_does _****sound badass.**

**Now, I need to tell you guys something; the posts might slow down a bit because I'm a tiny bit nervous that once I see the new Avengers' movie, that it's all I'm going to want to write about. So, I'm going to do my best to stockpile shorts so I'll have some to post and I might post some MCU stuff once it comes out (I've got a whole universe going already with a Rocket/OC a Natasha/OC and soulmates Pietro/OC/Wanda that's already three separate fics, ties in with one another, and I might post if I ever get at least some of it finished and there's interest).**

**If you have any ideas for a chapter, feel free to tell me.**

**Thanks for Reading/Reviewing!**


	9. Logan's Point Of View

Rogue sat on Logan's bed as he unpacked; talking to him about what he did while he was gone. Logan went to go put his toiletries in the bathroom, leaving his bag open and letting Rogue catch a glimpse of something silver inside.

She reached and pulled it out; a picture frame.

It was a picture of Logan with a man and a woman; the man with one arm around the woman's waist and reaching to ruffle Logan's hair, who, in turn, had his claws out at him. The two unknown people were both in their mid-twenties, and were so obviously in love with each other.

"Who's this?" Rogue asked once Logan returned.

"Nobody," Logan said gruffly, taking the picture out of her hands and putting into his desk drawer.

.

There was an awful buzz in the school; Pyro had left to join the Brotherhood.

The buzz was awful because either it was with a feeling of betrayal or _interest_.

The Professor caught on quickly and decided to call a meeting of the entire school in an attempt to warn them off of the Brotherhood.

But, the problem with that is that if someone truly thought the Brotherhood was _right_, there was no warning them off.

Logan rolled his eyes as the Professor insisted that their ideology was wrong, exchanging a look with Storm.

After the third botched statement, Logan decided to weigh in.

"Did ya'll know that Magneto had children?"

The words cut through the room, shutting everyone up.

"He did?" Storm asked, offering a way to continue.

"Two. They were twins; Pietro and Wanda," Logan said, leaning forward slightly "You see, they were raised by their mom, but when they were eighteen, Magneto came and got them to join in with the Brotherhood."

"They were mutants?" Colossus asked, Logan nodding.

"Past mutants, those two, they were damn near gods. Pietro, or Peter, had super speed; he could move bullets mid-air easily. While Wanda had some weird probability manipulation, along with other things, she was powerful."

"What happened?"

Logan snorted, shaking his head softly.

"Peter fell in love."

They obviously didn't expect this answer as everyone began to lean forward slightly.

"The woman he fell in love with wasn't all that into mutant supremacy, so he left with her."

"What was her name?" Rogue asked softly.

"Naomi," Logan smiled slightly "I met her before she met Peter; she had been to hell and back, just like him."

.

_"Listen, girly, we both know the only reason you want to fuck is 'cause you want to know about the remaining Vibranium," Logan said, pulling out a cigar._

_"Well, I don't exactly have much of a choice," Naomi replied tightly, pushing past Logan before he caught her arm._

_"Frost is making you?" Logan asked, grimacing._

_"And I'm going to catch hell for not being able to get where it is out of you, so, thanks," Naomi replied sarcastically, going to leave._

_"… How about you sleep here for a night," Logan offered "Not for sex, just to sleep. You look exhausted."_

_Naomi bit down on her lip hard, looking at Logan._

_"You promise to let me be?" Naomi asked._

_"Cross my heart, girly."_

_._

"Damn, those two loved each other;" Logan muttered "More than anyone I've ever seen."

.

_"You two need to grow up," Logan said as Peter kissed Naomi on the cheek, making her giggle._

_"What's the fun in that?" Peter asked before grabbing at Naomi's ass, making her jump before poking him in the side._

_"I thought this would end once you two got past the honeymoon phase," Logan groaned._

_"It's been a three year long honeymoon," Naomi informed him._

.

"They were together five years before Magneto decided he was in need of one of his lieutenants," Logan near spat "During this whole time, the twins were separated, and with Magneto's influence, Wanda became erratic. He paid a visit to Peter and Naomi and when Peter refused to come back, he made Wanda kill them both."

You could've heard a pin drop.

"After realizing what she'd done, Wanda threw herself off a rooftop," Logan said, before staring intensely at everyone in the room.

"If you all still think that the Brotherhood is a good idea, imagine this for me; finding your two friends dead because of some agenda, because that's what happened to me. And, also, imagine that once there's an autopsy, finding out that they would've had a baby together."

Logan stood up and went to leave the room before deciding on one more sentence.

"Magneto isn't fighting for a world where mutants are on top, he's fighting for one where _he _is."

.

The three mutants pulled up to a large white house in the high class suburban area.

"Are you sure?" Hank asked, looking in disbelief at the pristine house.

"Don't judge a book by its cover, kid," Logan said as he pushed out of the car.

They walked up to the house; Logan's heart pounding in his chest as he rang the doorbell.

Then she opened the door.

"Can I help you?" She asked, looking at the men distrustfully.

She was young, _painfully _young.

It actually hurt to look at her, knowing what was going to happen to her.

Unless…

Unless this changed everything.

Maybe, just maybe, introducing her to Peter now would save them both from what was coming.

"Yeah, are you Naomi Parker?" Logan asked, just making sure, even though he knew in his heart that this young girl was the same one.

"Depends, who're you?"

Logan smiled slightly; that's Naomi "I'm Logan, this is Charles Xavier, and Hank McCoy."

"What do you want?"

"Your help."

_To save you_.

.

It never got less shocking.

Peter ran around the room, not the least bit restrained in using his powers.

He looked in their wallets, like the Quicksilver he knew, but not distrustfully, just curiously.

He acted as if he might not go with them, but Logan knew Peter; no matter how long they'd known each other, he would _always_ follow Naomi.

"No, he's just fast," Logan explained to Hank "When I knew him he wasn't so… young."

"Young? You're just old," Peter was sat on the couch again, finishing up on a Popsicle. Then his eyes flickered over Naomi "'Cept you." Peter suddenly appeared next to Naomi, leaning against the ping pong table.

Logan found himself smiling; he got to see them meet each other for the first time.

He looked between the two kids and realized that, yes, if he could save the future, they would make it there.

"Peter Maximoff."

"Naomi Parker."

Together.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Hank._

_Scott._

_Jean._

_They're all here._

_They're all alive._

"Logan, are you okay?"

Logan turned towards the voice, feeling his heart stop.

"Yeah, man, you look like you've seen a ghost."

.

.

.

**A/N**

**Yeah "Updates are probably going to slow down" who am I kidding?**

**That was for Dame-Of-The-Living-Dead, I hope you liked it!**

**If you have any ideas for a chapter, tell me and I'll do it!**

**Thanks for Reading/Reviewing!**


	10. Always raised by biological fathers AU

Peter huffed, looking around the gathering from his spot leaning against the wall behind the current speaker; Erik had put him in charge of making sure no one caused any trouble at the rally. Everywhere that Peter's eyes slid, people ardently didn't look at him; he was gaining quite a reputation and _no one _wanted him suspicious of them.

He looked over at his sister quickly to make sure she was alright before turning back to the crowd.

Erik took to the stage and Peter paid a bit more attention than before, keeping an eye on every patron that seemed too jumpy or too _relaxed._

"Mutant brothers and sisters," Erik began, Peter rolling his eyes; he could probably quote it word for word now.

As Erik began his long speech, _something_ happened; someone shot at him, the bullet piercing through the church window.

Peter easily stopped it from hitting his father before running out to the rooftop it came from.

No one.

Peter frowned; it had only taken him .03 seconds to get here so what the hell?

Suddenly, Peter felt a sharp pain in his neck and everything went black.

Naomi looked down at her victim and sighed.

"Disappointing."

.

Deadpool held his sleeping child, marveling at her porcelain features and quiet disposition.

"My beautiful pancake," He said "I really should leave you with your mommy. Now, don't make that face, its better if you stay here with the normal family. No sense in arguing, my mind is made…" He leaned to look at what they'd named his child;

Gertrude Naomi Parker.

Oh hell no.

.

"Can you say Daddy?" Deadpool asked as Naomi sat on his lap.

"Dadadada," The happy baby giggled.

"Can you say Mama?"

"Mamamama."

"Can you say Chimichanga?"

Naomi frowned.

.

"Relax a bit more," Deapool said, eleven year old Naomi rolling her shoulders back trying to relax.

"I'm sorry if I'm a bit tense," She said sarcastically.

"Don't speak disrespectfully to your father," Deadpool said sternly, Naomi turning her head to give him a look before he broke and grinned "I'm just fucking with you."

Naomi smiled softly before turning back to her task.

"Wait, here we go," Naomi said as a black car pulled up.

"Get ready," Deapool said quietly.

As a man stepped out of the car Naomi prepared herself; mentally and physically.

He was a child trafficker; that's why Deadpool chose him for the first.

Naomi took a deep breath.

And pulled the trigger.

"Good job!" Deadpool said as the civilians scrambled "Let's go get ice cream!"

.

The first thing that registered to Peter was the dull pain in his head, the second being he was tied tightly to a chair. At first he tried to break the bonds by vibrating, but it didn't work.

"Nice try, Sweetcheeks, its pure vibranium; I don't skimp."

Peter raised his head to look at the girl who spoke; she was around his age and in any other situation he would be hitting on her shamelessly.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"People call me Deadshot."

.

"Dad, I love you, I really do, and I promise I'll pick something that'll bring us together, but no way in _hell_ am I calling myself Kidpool."

"How ab-."

"Not Deadkid, either."

.

"_You're _the assassin everybody's worried about?" Peter asked incredulously.

"Hey! I take offense to that tone."

"… Okay, you were hired to kill me, and you managed to catch me, no small task," Peter said, Naomi smiling and curtsying slightly "How'd you do that, by the way?"

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out, because you are going to be dead relatively soon," Naomi informed him, going behind his chair to mess around with something.

"What I'm wondering is why I'm not already; you're really going to take the chance of me escaping to monologue?"

"Well, you see," Naomi said coming up behind him next to his ear "You're not the only Lensherr I'm supposed to kill, and getting your Sissy is going to be a _hell _of a lot easier with you as leverage."

Peter strained against the cuffs; one thing to threaten him, another to threaten Wanda.

"Don't you dare touch my sister, you b-!" Before he could his sentence, Naomi slapped some duct tape over his mouth.

"Language," Then she grabbed his hair, yanking it so he was forced to look at the camera she was holding.

"Say Cheese!"

.

Erik wiped tears away as he stood beside his wife's grave; he should've seen this coming, he was surprised she had even been able to make it through the pregnancy…

Ever since the fire, Magda hadn't seemed like she wanted to live anymore, but she pushed through for the baby she carried.

Or _babies._

Erik looked down at the two small children that were his; not feeling the wonder he'd felt at Anya, just resignation.

.

Naomi paced as Peter glared at her from the chair.

"Do you get the feeling we're being watched?" As Peter continued to glare, Naomi sighed and ripped off the duct tape "Scream and I'll kill you, yada yada yada, but really; creepy feeling?"

Peter continued to glare as he spoke "A little."

Naomi sighed and continued to pace before pausing and realizing the there was a rather perfect place to see into the warehouse they were in if you were on the opposing rooftop.

"Peter…" Naomi said slowly, with a definite edge of legitimate fear in her voice "I'm going to do something, and you need to make it convincing."

She grabbed one of her guns that she knew to have blanks and aimed it at Peter's head, who caught on to what she wanted.

She pulled the trigger and Peter played dead.

As she moved like she was going to pack up, it happened;

Someone shot at her.

Naomi dropped to the floor, kicking Peter's chair so he was down as well.

Peter watched in fascination as, one second she's there, and the next she's not.

He felt her mess around with the cuffs before stabbing him in the neck with a needle; making everything go dark, again.

.

"How many times are you going to do that?!" Peter demanded once he woken up, this time shackled to a motel bed.

"Last time, cross my heart," Naomi replied "Now, do you know _anyone _that would want you dead?"

"I'm sorry; shouldn't _I_ be asking who's trying to kill me?" Peter asked.

"They operated through a third party," Naomi replied, biting her nails.

"A lot of people want me dead," Peter offered.

"But, why would they want _me _dead?" Naomi asked "I'm discreet as hell."

"Well, they hired you because you're the only one who could _ever_ catch me," Peter pointed out "Maybe it has something to do with that?"

Naomi nodded, biting her lip.

"You know…"

"What?" Peter asked.

"If we were to go out in public, they would probably try to kill us again…"

"So?"

"So, we could catch them."

"You're kidding," Peter said "How?"

"I could… let you loose," Naomi offered, Peter laughing harshly.

"Why should I help you get this guy?" He asked "Why not, just, snap your neck and then be on my merry way?"

"Because, whoever is trying to kill me, only tried to after they thought _you _were dead. Ergo, asshat, they want _both _of us dead. So, we might as well stick together."

It was quiet as Peter considered his options.

"… I'll help _if _you promise to not to try to kill me or my sister anymore," He said "And, you have to take these off right now."

Naomi bit her lip suspiciously, before going and undoing the restraints.

"Thanks, Babe," Peter said as he rubbed his wrists.

"Call me Babe again and I'll remove your eyes out with a spoon."

.

"Isn't this a bit obvious?" Peter asked the next morning as Naomi pulled him along to the van.

"Shut up."

"I'm just saying; if this was real, why wouldn't you be invisible right now?"

"Shut up."

"Are you capable of-."

Naomi was suddenly alone, and a bullet clanged into the wall to her right. After a few more seconds, Peter reappeared.

"Assassin out cold in the motel room."

Naomi smiled slightly at how proud he was.

"Let's interrogate this bitch."

.

"Good morning!" Naomi said cheerily having just splashed water on the man's face.

He jumped awake and looked between the two mutants in surprise.

"We just have a couple questions," Peter said, obviously pissed off "Like, why are you trying to kill us?"

"My handlers told me to do as the man said," The man said, his voice rough from disuse "He wanted you two dead."

"Who's the man who wants us dead?" Peter asked.

"I don't know; I'm not allowed to ask questions."

"Did you ever see him?" Naomi asked.

"Once."

"What'd he look like?"

"… He seemed like an ass."

Both Naomi and Peter smiled slightly.

"Why?" Naomi asked.

"He was wearing a cape."

Both the smiles wiped off Naomi's and Peter's faces.

"A-a cape?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah."

"He wouldn't happen to look like this?" Naomi asked, holding up a newspaper with Magneto on the cover.

"That's him."

Naomi and Peter exchanged wide eyed looks.

"And he told you to kill me _after _I killed him?" Naomi asked softly.

"Yes."

Suddenly, Peter was gone.

Naomi sighed, looking between the open door and the assassin, before leaving the motel room.

.

Peter was _out of breath_.

He hadn't even run that far, but now he was gripping the wall of the alley that was in between the motel and offices fighting for breath.

What was _happening_?

"Hey," Naomi said, running up to him "Sit down, okay, and just breathe."

Peter slid down the wall and opened his mouth to talk.

"Don't speak," Naomi said firmly "Breathe."

After around fifteen minutes, Peter could finally breathe normally.

"What the hell was that?"

"Panic attack. I get them some times, after a mark," Naomi explained, shrugging slightly "Come on; let's get back to the room."

.

"How'd he get away?" Peter demanded, walking up to the empty chair and grabbing the broken cuffs.

"Peter… Not to be rude, but for someone who can see everything slow motion, you sure do miss a lot," Naomi said "I mean, he was wearing sleeves, but still."

"What are you talking about?"

"He had a metal arm."

Peter rolled his eyes and plopped down on the bed, rubbing his face.

"Of _course _he did."

It was quiet for a long moment.

"… Do you know why your dad might want to kill you?" Naomi asked softly, sitting beside him.

"No," Peter said softly "I've _always _done what he asked. I don't…"

"Maybe… He's _really _dedicated to mutant supremacy, right?"

"Mhm."

"Maybe he wanted to make an example…" Naomi said softly "That would explain why he wanted me dead. He wants to make it look like humans murdered you. Had murdered his children."

Peter made a small sound that he refused to classify as a whimper.

Naomi sighed, reaching and pulling him into a hug. Peter let himself sink into her arms which tightened when he did.

"It's going to be okay," Naomi promised gently as Peter shuddered "We'll stick together until this gets better."

"Better?" Peter asked sarcastically, pulling away "How is this going to get better?"

"I don't know… But I do feel like it's all up from here," Naomi admitted, Peter snorting as Naomi stood up to get him water.

"… You know…" Peter started, wiping away the tears in his eyes "I don't even know your real name."

Naomi laughed softly, turning back to Peter and smiling sweetly

"Naomi."

"Pretty name," He said under his breath, taking the offered water gratefully.

"Um… Pete?"

"Yeah?" Peter asked, leaning against the pillows on the bed.

"Should we warn your sister?"

.

"She'll be safe there?" Naomi asked, pulling away from the mansion.

"Yeah, Xavier has always been good to us," Peter confirmed.

They'd met Wanda at a coffee shop, and after she'd slapped Naomi hard, she'd agreed to stay at Xavier's for a little while; Peter was worried about how her mental state would affect her powers and thought it best if she stayed in one safe place.

"Now what?" Peter asked.

"That's entirely up to you," Naomi said, Peter raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want to keep running, or do you want to kill him."

Peter swallowed hard.

Did he want to _kill _his father?

Or did he want to spend the rest of his life in danger.

As well as Wanda being in danger.

And Naomi.

"You want to kill him," Peter said quietly.

"It would make my life easier, but I won't ask you to do this," Naomi said, shrugging "Do what you want."

"What I want…" Peter trailed off, biting his lip.

What _did _he want?

"I don't know," Peter admitted.

"You don't have decide right now," Naomi offered "You can think about it."

.

It had been three weeks and Peter wasn't entirely sure still.

He and Naomi had been on the run together, making Peter realize how little of the world he'd actually seen.

Sure, he'd been to New York, but never for _fun_.

But Naomi had been everywhere on jobs, and, unlike Peter, she'd had time for leisure and was happy to take him everywhere that she liked.

At the moment, they were staying in a motel in Chicago and watching the news.

"Hey, Peter?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't mean to _push_… But, do you know what you want to do?"

What he wanted to do…

Only one thought came to mind.

.

.

.

Turns out, Naomi wanted the exact same thing.

Well, she didn't expressly state it.

But seeing how ravenously she kissed back, Peter could make some assumptions.

.

.

.

**A/N**

**That was for BillyKaplan, I hope you liked it!**

**Also, I think they eventually end up killing Magneto.**

**You guys ****_really _****loved that last chapter, so I might do something like that again:).**

**And, quick shout outs;**

**chibi-no-baka: That's an adorable idea! I'll definitely do it.**

**ComicNerd: That's a really intriguing idea; I read it and thought about it for a really long time. I feel like I've got some good places to go with that one!**

**Chocoegg333:I cracked myself up with Maxipad, so I'm glad I'm not the only one. and I'm glad ****you're interested in the Twins Story but I feel the need to inform you that it isn't a love triangle, it's a triad(ish) thing where two people are bonded to one person. It's a girl :).**


	11. Horror Movie AU

"You've got to be fucking with me," Naomi groaned, looking at the house that they'd driven half way across the country to get too, because her parents insisted on moving.

And moving day _had_ to be a week before her birthday.

"I feel really sorry for you," Isaac replied, the sincerity ruined by his grin "Michael's sixteenth was at a ballroom. Yours? Unpacking in a creepy old house in the middle of nowhere."

"Shut up, Isaac," Naomi muttered, grabbing her bag and heading inside.

"Now, kids, I know that this house is a bit of a fixer upper. But, we're going to be happy here," Mr. Parker informed them.

"If you say so," Naomi replied, looking at the house "When was this built?"

"1800s. We're living in a piece of history," Mrs. Parker said cheerfully.

"Not for long if this place is as structurally strong as it looks," Naomi muttered, drawing a snort from Isaac.

"Naomi, your room is up the stairs and to the left; we put signs with your names on the room doors," Mrs. Parker said, passing Naomi a box.

Naomi smiled and walked off to the room.

Well, upside; it was _way _bigger than the room she had at her old house. And most of her furniture was already set up from when her parents had come here a few weeks ago.

"Right, then, unpacking."

_._

"Naomi!" Mr. Parker said, entering the room with a box, a couple of hours after Naomi had started unpacking her clothing and other things "Your mother moved this a few weeks ago and wants you to look through it; it's your old stuff from when you were a kid."

"Alright," Naomi said, taking it and opening it once Mr. Parker left the room.

Inside as a bunch of random crap that she vaguely remembered playing with when she was younger. All of it was mostly boring before she found a bunch of pictures of her ultrasounds and from when she was a baby.

Underneath the pictures, Naomi found a notebook titled NAOMI'S DRAWING BOOK DON'T LOOK in childish handwriting. Naomi smiled slightly; she didn't remember this.

She sat back on her bed and began to flip through it, frowning as she found one recurring person that she had no memory of.

He had silver hair and was around her age _now._

_._

"Mom?"

"Yes?" Mrs. Parker asked as she unpacked her and her husband's clothes.

"Did I have an imaginary friend when I was younger?"

"You know what? You did," Mrs. Parker laughed "I'd forgotten about that; his name was Peter and whenever anyone asked what he looked like you would say you weren't allowed to tell."_._

"That's weird; I don't remember that _at all_," Naomi frowned before Mrs. Parker started to laugh.

"You know what else you used to say about him?" Mrs. Parker giggled.

"What?" Naomi asked, smiling at her mother's amusement.

"You used to insist that he said you two were going to get married one day."

.

After acknowledging the fact that she had an imaginary friend that she planned to marry, and didn't remember ever having, Naomi returned to her room to look through the rest of the box.

At the very bottom, she found it; a clunky locket.

For some reason, her breath caught when she saw it.

She undid the clasp and was about to put it on.

"Naomi! We got the TV set up! Wanna watch Dance Mom's with us?!" Isaac yelled, breaking Naomi out of her reverie.

She shook her head and put the locket down on her vanity.

.

_She was lying in bed._

_Not her bed, some other bed._

_The sheets were smooth, and the pillows were soft._

_She sat up slowly._

_The bed had thin curtains that she could almost see through._

_On the other side of the curtain in front of her was a person, their silhouette outlined by the moonlight._

_Tall with long hair._

_She reached to move the curtain and…_

Naomi jerked awake, a tiny bit confused/concerned about the warmth in her stomach, but otherwise just relieved to be out of the strange dream.

.

"Morning," Isaac yawned as Naomi exited her room, making her jump "Someone's a bit jumpy."

"Weird dream," She replied, shrugging.

"Aw, did wittle Naomi have a nightmawe? Isaac asked, gaining a shove.

"No, it was just one of those dreams that are so realistic that you feel _weird _after," Naomi explained, shrugging.

"Naomi," Isaac grabbed her shoulders with a deathly serious face "I need you to level with me, okay?"

"Okay…?"

"Was it a wet dream with Aaron Taylor-Johnson?"

"You promised never to speak of that again, You _ASS!" _

.

"Good morning," Mr. Parker said once Naomi and Isaac entered the kitchen.

"Naomi, Sweetheart." Mrs. Parker caught her daughter's attention "We need to go pick up something's in the town; do you know what you want for dinner tomorrow? And if there's anything you want, can you tell us?"

"Um, could you make Chicken Alfredo?" She asked hopefully, her mother smiling and nodding "Also, I could do with some books; I can't seem to find mine in all the boxes."

"Nerd!" Isaac yelled, Naomi punching him in the arm.

.

Once the family had left Naomi alone (turns out, they needed to buy some surprises as well), she looked around the new house.

She didn't find much, mostly cobwebs and ugly color choices.

As she looked in one of the closets, she suddenly felt a draft.

She looked up as the cold air continued to hit her; a seam running through it.

"A trap door," She whispered, digging her fingernails into the opening and pulling it down, a ladder unfolding.

"This is how horror movies start," Naomi reminded herself.

"Oh, fuck it."

She ascended the ladder into the attic, before going back down to grab a flashlight.

She tried again and found that it was filled with old furniture.

"Is there anything more ominous than a dusty piano?" She asked quietly, looking around the old stuff "Oh, nope, I was wrong; old family portraits. Definitely worse."

Naomi sighed as she walked around the attic, coughing slightly at the dust, before she noticed the carving in one of the beams.

She studied it for a long moment, feeling a chill that had nothing to do with the draft, before noticing there was more symbols; four in total, all facing the center of the room, which had a rug covering the floor.

"Don't do it, Naomi, even if the curiosity is killing you; this will only get you wrapped up in it," Naomi muttered, before sighing "Oh, damn it."

She kneeled down and peeled up the rug, finding a circle made up of symbols, which she was standing right in the center.

"Nope!"

Naomi then ran back down the stairs.

.

Naomi did what she usually did when she was scared by something that wasn't an immediate threat; she ignored it.

Honestly she started to forget about it.

.

It was 11:59 and the family slept peacefully, for the most part;

Naomi was having that dream again.

She got closer and closer to moving the curtain, but she never got to pull it aside.

It was 12:00 and there was crash of thunder and lightning, Naomi jerking awake in a cold sweat, but also feeling like she was on _fire_.

She pulled her top off and kicked the covers away, taking deep gulping breaths.

She glanced at the clock and rolled her eyes;

"Happy Sweet Sixteen, Naomi."

.

"Happy Birthday!" Mrs. Parker said as Naomi entered the kitchen the next morning "I made pancakes!"

"Thanks, mom," Naomi smiled.

"Happy Sweet Sixteen!" Isaac said, ruffling Naomi's hair.

"Michael will be over in a couple hours," Mr. Parker informed her.

"Hey, are you alright?" Isaac asked, noticing his sister's pale face.

"I think I had fever last night," Naomi admitted, Mr. Parker frowning as Mrs. Parker paced a hand on her cheek.

"Well, you feel fine now."

"Yeah," Naomi said quietly, sitting down at the table.

"Hey, give it a few days; you'll feel better," Mr. Parker promised.

.

She didn't start feeling better; she was feeling _worse._

The sickness wasn't like anything she'd ever felt before; she didn't feel particularly nauseas, or anything like that. She just felt weak, like her body was slowly giving up.

It felt like… Okay, this sounded stupid; but, it felt like the way crappy romance novels describe the way the heroine feels when the love interest leaves her.

It felt like she was wallowing away into nothing.

And the most embarrassing thing was that _she hadn't even noticed_.

Really it took waking up one day and feeling too weak to get out of bed that made her realize that something was _really _wrong with her.

To be fair, she'd been distracted.

Weird stuff had been happening;

.

_Naomi jerked awake at the loud crash, scrambling out of her bed and poking her head out the door._

_"What was that?" She called._

_"The chandelier fell!" Isaac yelled back._

_._

_Naomi awoke and frowned; hadn't she shut the door last night?_

_And why were her covers on the other side of the room?_

_._

_"I'm starving," Isaac announced, coming into the kitchen after being out all day looking for a job._

_"Get in line," Naomi replied as her brother tried to take the apple she'd been reaching for._

_He gave her a playful shove before suddenly all the cabinet doors flew open._

_._

_"Did you hear something?" Naomi asked Mr. Parker._

_"Yeah, sounded like it came from outside; hold on." He stood up and went to go look, standing on the porch before the door suddenly slammed shut._

_._

_Naomi was in the desperate need for amusement; her whole family had gone out somewhere and she was all alone._

_After arguing with herself for ten minutes, she decided to go back into the attic._

_She looked around at all the stuff, flipping through some of the old books before sitting down at the piano to see if it worked._

_It did._

_She played the first few notes of Moonlight Sonata before turning to go look around at the other stuff._

_At least, until the piano played the same notes again._

_She turned back around slowly; frowning as she wondered if she heard right._

_She played the next few notes._

_It was quiet for a long moment._

_The piano played it again._

_She looked around the piano to see if it had any special mechanical device that she hadn't noticed._

_None that she could see._

_She went and played a larger chunk of the song._

_The piano did it back._

_And then kept going._

_Naomi ran down the stairs so fast, she almost tripped _

.

But now, it was apparent that there was something wrong with her.

.

"Mr. Parker, you have to understand that there is something _seriously _wrong with your daughter. She needs to be in a hospital," The Doctor they'd called in said.

"No, I won't have her in a hospital."

"At least let us set up equipment here, get a nurse to oversee her."

"Fine."

.

"Hey, Sis," Isaac said quietly, coming into Naomi's room, where she was now hooked up to an IV.

"Hey, Isaac," She replied, going to sit up.

"No, no, it's okay, you need your rest." Naomi smiled gratefully as she slumped back into her pillows.

"So, what can I do for you?" Naomi asked.

"I feel like I should be asking _you _that."

"Hm, now that I'm dying, a whole new world of possibilities has opened up for me," Naomi teased, Isaac wincing.

"Naomi, you're not-."

"Yes I am. Don't act like I'm not."

Isaac looked down and sighed.

"Listen, if you actually _do _want to do something for me, then I have something. But, it's kind of weird."

"Okay, what's up?"

"Um, a couple of weeks ago, when you guys were gone, I went into the attic and I found these weird carvings in the wall. Can you find out what they are?"

"_God_, you couldn't just ask for me to find a guy to take your virginity before you died or something. _No_, it had to be the weird stuff."

"You're gross."

.

Isaac frowned as he took pictures of the carvings; they were rather _off putting_.

.

About a week later, Isaac put it together.

"They're sigils."

"What do they do?" Naomi asked softly.

"They're supposed to ward off demons and ghosts, but, whoever put them in is an idiot and missed a part of it. Now, they only _partly _keep out the baddies."

"… Isaac…"

"Yeah?"

"If a demon or ghost could _partly _get into the house, it could probably do something, right?"

"I guess."

"Like make doors open and drag covers off of us?"

Isaac froze.

"You don't think…?"

"Maybe... Maybe mom and dad are idiots that decided to buy a haunted house," Naomi said, Isaac rubbing his face before looking at her with wide eyes.

"Maybe that's not all their doing."

"What do you mean?" Naomi asked.

"Maybe they're doing _this _to you."

"… Get mom and dad."

.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Mr. Parker scoffed, moving to leave before Isaac stopped him.

"So you know _nothing _about the sigils in the attic."

It was quiet for a long moment, before Mr. Parker sighed.

"Fine, you got us."

"What made you think it was a good idea to move into a haunted house?!" Isaac demanded.

"The house isn't haunted," Mr. Parker protested.

"Really? Because some sigils/all the weird shit that's been happening begs to differ."

"The house isn't haunted. _She_ is!"

A shocked silence followed.

"What?" Naomi asked softly.

"You've always been, ever since you were a baby," Mr. Parker explained as Mrs. Parker wiped away tears "When you were little, a demon came and said that when you turned sixteen that he would take your soul to hell. We thought if we put you in a house with the sigils protecting it, he wouldn't be able to take you… We didn't think this would happen."

"… So, either, I die like this, or I get dragged to hell. Is that what you're saying?" Naomi asked, Mr. Parker looking down.

"Yes."

Naomi choked out a soft sob.

"Naomi…" Isaac started, moving towards his sister, only for her to put her hands out to stop him.

"Please, just leave me alone."

.

Isaac slowly entered his sister's room, feeling his heart break at how close to death she was.

"Hey," He said softly.

"Hi."

Her voice was quiet and it obviously pained her to speak.

"How do you feel?"

"… I don't think I'm gonna last much longer," She admitted, shattering Isaac's heart completely.

"Is there anything that'll help you right now, or at least, make you happy?"

"There's a locket in the vanity, could you get for me?"

"Of course," Isaac smiled, pulling out the clunky locket.

"Thanks," Naomi smiled "Could you help me…?"

"Sure thing." He undid the clasp and fumbled to do it behind her neck, once he did it; he smiled "It suits you."

Suddenly, there was a crash of lightning, and the whole house seemed to shake.

"Isaac! Take Naomi to the attic and put her in the circle of sigils!" Mr. Parker yelled as the house gave another shudder.

Isaac complied, carrying Naomi up to the attic and placing her in the circle.

"I'll be right back!" He promised, running down the stairs, and leaving Naomi alone.

Well, only for a moment.

Suddenly, a black cloud of smoke flooded the room; filling every bit other than the circle, but wrapping around it like it wanted too but couldn't. Then, the smoke seemed to condense and there was a person where it had been.

"Hello."

He had silver hair to his shoulders, and seemed around her age, but Naomi knew not judge a book by its cover.

"Don't be scared," He urged, moving towards before suddenly stopping, not able to cross the sigils.

"I think I have every right to be scared," Naomi hissed.

"I suppose you do… But, I would still prefer it if you weren't," He said, shrugging in a way that made her want to laugh "Your body is dying." He observed, kneeling down so that they were on the same level.

"No thanks to you."

"You think _I'm _doing this?" He asked, looking slightly hurt "I mean, I am slightly; inadvertently."

"What do you mean?" Naomi asked.

"When you turned sixteen, your soul began to belong to _me._ But, since I couldn't claim it, it's been trying to get to me," He explained "So, it's been trying to escape your unwilling body the best way it knows how."

"By getting rid of it entirely," Naomi finished, the silver haired demon smiled.

"Exactly."

"Well, why do you think it's okay to just claim people's souls for your own?" Naomi demanded, the demon's eye suddenly becoming inhumanly dark.

"Is that what they told you I did?"

Naomi gave a sharp nod, slightly freaked out by his expression.

"I can show you what _actually _happened, if you hold your hand out of the circle."

Naomi's eyes narrowed.

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because, the curiosity is killing you right now."

Naomi licked her lips slowly before hesitantly holding her hand out. The demon smiled, before softly take her hand in his.

.

_Anthony Parker looked longingly over at Deborah; the woman he was in love with._

_But he wasn't able to interest her._

_But he knew how he could._

_._

_Anthony chanted as he sprinkled the blood into the bowl._

_There was a flash of lightening and the power in the room went out._

_"I hope that was just a mispronunciation and you don't actually want to do that with a goat." _

_Anthony whirled around to find a boy at least five years younger than him, with silver hair and an impudent smirk._

_"You rang?"_

_Anthony cleared his throat._

_"I want Deborah to fall in love with me."_

_The boy sighed dramatically._

_"Humans, I swear."_

_"You look pretty human to me."_

_"I can fix that if you want," The boy offered, smiling._

_It took a moment to process that his grin continued growing. It became impossibly wide, practically reaching his ears as his teeth sharpened and his eyes turned a complete jet black._

_"Stop! Stop!"_

_He reverted back to the human shape._

_"You asked," He shrugged "Anyways, business; Deborah falling in love you is doable. But I expect something in return." _

_"My soul?"_

_"No, no, no," He shook his head "You're going to have five kids with Deborah, and I want to pick one of their souls."_

_"Just one?"_

_"Just one."_

_"Do you know which one?" Anthony asked._

_"Nope, but I'll tell you which one I want when they're born," He promised, as Anthony hesitated, he sighed "That's the deal. Make a choice; Take it or leave it."_

_._

_._

_._

_"Deal."_

_"Good choice," He smiled, raising his hand and snapping "Deborah is now utterly head over heels. I'll see you in a couple of years to collect my dues."_

.

_"Take the youngest one," Wanda, his clairvoyant sister, commanded him._

_"Why?"_

_"Because, one day, you're going to belong to her just as much as she belongs to you."_

.

_Anthony sighed as he rolled out of bed; Naomi was crying and Deborah had taken the other kids to her sister's for the night. As he began to pull on his robe, the crying suddenly stopped._

_Frowning, Anthony headed into the nursery only to recoil in shock; someone was already holding Naomi._

_"She's a pretty baby," The demon with silver hair informed him._

_"P-Put her down."_

_"Have you forgotten our deal? You promised one of your children and, well, I've chosen this one," He said, gesturing to the sleeping baby in his arms "But, don't worry, I'm not going to take her right now; I'm going to come back when she turns sixteen."_

.

_"Peter, why can't I tell my mommy what you look like?"_

_"Because if you did, it might scare her," Peter replied softly as Naomi cuddled up to him._

_"But, you're not scary," Naomi protested "You just have a funny hair."_

_"I can be scary if I want too."_

_"No you can't."_

_Peter pushed her away so she could get a good look at his face before he pulled it into a grotesque smile with black eyes; a reflection of his true form._

_Once he snapped back, he took in Naomi's horrified face, complete with tears ready to spill._

_"Hey, you know I won't hurt you."_

_"But, you looked like a monster."_

_"I am," Peter admitted "I'm the worst monster there's ever been."_

_Naomi gulped hard, Peter smiling slightly._

_"That should make you feel better. No monster is ever going to mess with the scariest monster's girl."_

_Naomi seemed to cheer slightly._

_"You'll keep me safe?"_

_"Of course."_

_"Because you're my friend?"_

_"Yes."_

_"And you'll stay around forever?"_

_"… Not forever, baby."_

_Naomi's smile dropped._

_"Why not?"_

_"You're going to outgrow this one day."_

_"No I'm not!" Naomi insisted._

_"Hey, I'll have to leave, but I'll come back," Peter promised "And you know what's going to happen when I come back?"_

_"What?"_

_"You and I are going to get married."_

.

_"Please don't," Naomi sobbed as Peter held her tightly._

_"I'm sorry," He replied softly "But I have too."_

_"Stay with me!"_

_"I'll come back," Peter promised "In nine years, I'll come back, and I'll marry you."_

_"Why can't we get married now?" Naomi asked._

_"Because you're too young; you need some experience in the world first and even I draw the line somewhere."_

_"Then why can't you stay?"_

_"Because you need to experience the world, without me," Peter said "But I got a gift for you."_

_He pulled the chunky locket out and passed it to Naomi._

_"You can't show your parents this, but this is to remind you that I'll come back one day, and when you're wearing this; I can always get to you," Peter said, his heart shattering in a million pieces as he knew what came next "I'm going to miss you a lot too, baby, can you give me a smile to remember?"_

_Naomi did her very best, but the smile still came out watery._

_"Thanks, sweetheart."_

_Then he touched her forehead; putting her to sleep and erasing her memories of him._

.

"_You _were my imaginary friend?" Naomi demanded once the memories faded.

"I wanted to be near you," Peter shrugged.

"That's _incredibly _creepy," Naomi shot back.

"I _am _a demon," He pointed out, before sighing "Please come out of the circle."

"No," Naomi shook her head, jumping when she heard a loud shriek come from downstairs.

"Don't worry, they aren't hurt. I'm just keeping them preoccupied," Peter promised "Now; you must have realized that you feel better than you've felt in _weeks,_ right?"

Naomi gave a short nod.

"Imagine how that would feel if you came out of the thing blocking me from you. Naomi, I wouldn't _just _heal you if you came with me; you would feel better than you've _ever _felt… Naomi," Peter whispered "Come with me, and I will give you the _universe_."

Naomi felt all the breath leave her body.

"… How do I know this isn't just an elaborate lie?"

"… You don't… But, what do you have to lose?"

He was right;

Being close to him outside of the circle _did _make her feel better.

Being in his arms?

Even more so.

.

.

.

She was lying in bed.

Not her bed, some other bed.

The sheets were smooth, and the pillows were soft.

She sat up slowly.

The bed had thin curtains that she could almost see through.

On the other side of the curtain in front of her was a person, their silhouette outlined by the moonlight.

Tall with long hair.

She reached to move the curtain and

.

.

.

"Peter, come lay down."

.

.

.

**A/N**

**Embarrassing confession; this is the longest chapter I have ever written about these two. **

**And, I would suggest Moonlight Sonata for this.**

**That was for ShadowPhoenix34, I hoped you liked it!**

**To the Guest, I'm now torn between a sexy chase chapter with one of them being this amazing thief, or an adorable buddy cop chapter. So, you might get both.**

**CaptainComplicated, man, you are going to make me cry. (Also, I'm glad someone else shares my Phan love).**

**Chocoegg333, you know, I've considered stuff like this a lot (esp. with Peter meeting Alex) and I will write it, but it's going to be non-canonical because I want to write the movie :).**

**Also, you guys really loved the Logan's POV chapter, so I was considering more of those. And it was suggested Magneto, but I wasn't too sure (I'll probably do it one day, I'm just not sure what I want for the overarching theme of that to be) BUT I was thinking of doing a Magda's POV if you guys are interested (Or even if you're not, because I really love that idea)**

**Thanks for Reading/Reviewing!**


	12. Wade and Naomi Bonding

Wade was kind of awesome.

Yes, he might be an unhinged mercenary, but that means he never judged Naomi for any of her choices.

Honestly, Naomi could do _anything _and Wade would be proud of her.

And, unlike the rest of her family, he was actually interested in what she did; he called her once every two weeks to ask how she was.

.

"Naomi! Phone's for you!" Anna yelled.

"Hello?"

"Howdy, Honeybunch!"

"Hey, Wade," Naomi smiled.

"How's my little Senorita doing?"

"Pretty good; I got an A on my math test."

"Good job! My snicker-doodle is so smart!"

"How's work?" Naomi asked, trying to keep it neutral in case her parents were listening in.

"I had to unalive a couple third world leaders, nothin' new," Wade said cheerfully.

"Anything I should watch out for?" Naomi asked; she started asking this once Wade had told her not to bet on Nixon making it a month and then a week later he resigned.

"Hmmm, not that I can think of. Most everything won't affect you, Chili Pepper."

"Thanks Wade," Naomi said, smiling slightly.

.

Also, now that he _could _be something of a Father for his child, he sort of started too.

Whenever he got a job in a different area, he would send her something.

.

"Naomi! Package!" Mrs. Parker yelled, Naomi grabbing it on her way upstairs.

She tore into it and nearly died laughing at the gaudy earrings he'd sent; rainbow colors and obnoxiously big.

Honestly, she would've been annoyed if they're been from anyone _other _than Wade.

But, they suited Wade to give to her.

.

And, sometimes, he sent some pretty cool stuff.

.

"No fucking way," Naomi laughed, looking at the _signed_ record.

The note attached simply read;

_May have held Freddy Mercury at Katana point._

.

(Yeah, Naomi was ninety-nine percent sure that Deadpool had something to do with the half way incoherency but amazingness of Bohemian Rhapsody).

And, whenever he was near D.C. he'd pay her a visit (though he, thankfully, called first and met her at places)

.

"You're keeping an old blind lady hostage in your apartment?" Naomi asked slowly as she and Deadpool played cards on a rooftop.

"I would call it keeping her _hostage_. I would call it… Forced Roomie!" Deadpool said happily "Do you have any fours?"

"Forced Roomie means the same thing as hostage. Go fish," Naomi said "Do you have any sixes?"

"No it doesn't; Forced Roomie is fun. Hostage isn't," Wade said as he passed her a card.

"Is she having much fun?"

"Of course! Sevens?"

"Go fish. Why do I feel like you're lying? Kings?"

"Go fish. And because I usually am.

.

Plus, unlike a majority of her family, he got along with Peter.

_That_ had been an interesting day.

.

"You know, next time you come and visit me, maybe you ought to make sure you're not being tailed by your jackass friends!" Naomi snapped at Wade as they were cornered by a bunch of mutants.

"I tried, and therefore, no one should criticize me," Deadpool replied, Naomi rolling her eyes.

"Shut up, Deadpool," One of the men growled before turning to look at Naomi "Now, Girly, me and my associates have a proposition for you; you come work for us, and we don't put a bullet in the head of everyone you care about."

"First of all, call me Girly again and you'll start having the anatomy of girl, mkay?" Naomi said, Deadpool smiling proudly "Second, that's not a proposition, that's a threat. Third, you can shove that _threat_ up your ass."

"I like her; feisty."

"If a guy said what I said, you wouldn't call him feisty," Naomi pointed out "Also, I'm not 'feisty' I'm badass."

"That she is," Deadpool agreed, nodding.

"I wouldn't say _bad_."

Naomi rolled her eyes.

"Oh god, what are you, twelve? I've seen more mature responses from a middle school classroom," Naomi said, Deadpool raising his hand for a high five, which she accepted.

"Enough playing around, Girly; come with us or I put a bullet in your daddy's head."

"Go ahead," Naomi said, laughing slightly "He'll be fine. I'd would be a bit worried about how he'd react once he bounced back, though, doubt he'd be pleased."

"Girly, I don't think you under-. Wait; hold on, are you _stalling_?"

"You think I'm _stalling_? Me, _stalling_? I would never, ha, me _stalling_. I'm offended that you'd think I'm _stalling_."

"You totally are," One of the other mutants interjected.

"I am _not stalling_," Naomi said, offended.

"What's she stalling for?" The original mutant asked Wade.

"I don't know," He shrugged.

"I do!"

Suddenly, all of the mutants were laid out; all of them hitting themselves or each other.

"Peter!" Naomi said, relieved as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Hey, are you alright?" Peter asked, rubbing her back.

"I'm fine; I knew you'd show up eventually," Naomi smiled as she pulled back, before noticing Peter's looks over her shoulder "Oh, right. Um, Wade, this is my boyfriend Peter. Peter, this is my dad; Wade."

"So, _you're _my Quesadilla's Boy Toy!"

Peter shrugged "Yep."

"I gotta say, you got quite a mutation, buddy boy!" Wade said cheerily.

"Thanks, man," Peter said, amused "Why were these guys attacking you?"

"Oh, they want Nai-Nai to join their unaliving club," Wade said, shrugging "They thought they'd be able to make her join by force."

"Good luck with that," Peter said, slightly too intense for the current conversation.

"I know, right?!" Wade said happily, not the least put off by Peter.

"Hey, we were going to get lunch, you wanna come?" Naomi offered before the conversation could turn to murder.

"Um, I don't wanna get in the way," Peter said.

"Come on! We're getting pancakes," Wade said excitedly.

"I thought we were getting Mexican," Naomi said.

"A Lady is allowed to change her mind," Wade said haughtily.

"You coming?" Naomi asked Peter, who was trying to hold in laughter.

"Yeah, why not?"

.

Wade was a better father than Naomi had ever dreamt of (and she'd dreamt of it a lot).

Now, with Wade… Now she had a _family_.

Before she lived with a group of people that called her their family… but now…

She had an awesome mom, who would go from terrifying her to comforting over her 'parents' in .2 seconds.

She had an amazing older sister, who would deny messing with the probability of her acing her test when Naomi _knew _she did.

She had cool older brother, who, despite the fact she knew he was slightly alienating himself from their 'parents' still supported her, no matter what.

She had a sweet younger sister, who _looked up to her_ and managed to comfort her even when she didn't know what was going on.

She had the most perfect boyfriend who loved her so much that sometimes it overwhelmed her, but she knew she loved him just as much.

And she had a kickass dad, who might be insane and a murderer, but loved her and did his very best to take care of her and make her happy.

And she wouldn't have it any other way.

.

.

.

**A/N**

**That got sappy fast.**

**That was for Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, I hope you liked it! It kind of got off topic at the end.**

**Okay, first off, Dame-Of-The-Living-Dead, The idea of Xavier reading everyone's minds is hilarious to me, because I'm ****_certain _****he'd see somethings in Naomi's and Peter's that he ****_didn't want to see_****. So, I'll probably do that one, and I like the idea of them meeting at Xavier's school, how do you like the idea of it taking place in the original trilogy time, with them still young?**

**perplelily24, that's ****_not _****a bad idea! That's great! I have to warn you, though, it might get angsty. I could see Naomi feeling sad that Peter sees everything so ****_slow_****.**

**Chocoegg333, when I saw your review, I felt simultaneously flattered and terrified (I shouldn't be the authority on ****_any _****subject!) But I'll give you a few bits of advice, though they might not apply to you because everyone's different. **

**So, when you're first starting and you want to ****_post _****I would suggest getting a beta, I would offer but I'd be the worst Beta ever, so you don't want me to be it. Either you can use the Beta feature, but, I personally feel like it's better if you have a friend who's into writing to do it, because I feel like it'd be easier to work with them. But, that's just an opinion. **

**If you're ever about to post and you're just not feeling the chapter ****_then don't post it_****. I don't care if you said you would post it that day or whatever, you won't be happy and you'll feel bad. Give it a day or two and then either rewrite or realize that it's good.**

**Also, if you're writing about, say, a marvel movie, and you haven't read the comics, do your research on the characters. You don't want to drastically mess them up because you didn't know about them that well. And, you might find some stuff that would be fun to throw in there for the comics fans to see and get excited about (*cough* might have done that in this chapter).**

**All that being said, I hope you enjoy writing fanfic and feel free to ask me any other questions. Also, whenever you post, link me to it; I'd be happy to read it!**

**If you have any ideas for a chapter, feel free to tell me!**

**Thanks for Reading/Reviewing.**


	13. Magda's Point of View

Magda prided herself on being as good a mother as she could.

It was hard being a single mother and raising three children.

Two of which happened to be powerful mutants (and possibly the third, they weren't sure yet).

But, she had thought she did pretty damn good given her circumstances.

Until Wanda ran away.

In some ways, it was almost _worse _than with Anya… She had _failed _to help her child; she had made her daughter feel that her only choice was to leave.

She knew that there was no way she'd be able to find Wanda unless Wanda _wanted _to be found.

And, seemingly, she didn't.

So, she devoted all of her time helping her son through the pain of losing his twin.

She really should have seen his coping mechanism coming.

Pietro had already been taking small things, usually food, because no matter how much Magda bought, it was not enough for her son's metabolism.

She never got mad at him as long as it was somewhat healthy and he didn't get caught; she didn't want her son to starve because they couldn't afford enough for him.

But then, he started stealing all _sorts _of things.

So, you couldn't blame Magda when she automatically assumed the people at her door were the police.

But, apparently not, as Pietro willingly left with them for some vague but exciting reason.

Her son wasn't known for making good decisions.

Magda just groaned as she watched the news coverage on the Pentagon break in.

When Pietro returned, she considered yelling, but she knew it wouldn't do any good; the twins were just like their father.

If they thought they were right, there was very little chance of changing their minds.

Magda had been certain the only person that could change Pietro's mind was Wanda.

But, Naomi came and proved her wrong.

Magda wasn't sure about Naomi at first; she'd been one of the people to convince Pietro to break into the Pentagon.

But, she gave her the benefit of the doubt seeing how _interested _her son was in her.

Naomi turned out to be quite sweet and Magda started to get along with her, but never getting close until Pietro told her.

.

"I should call Naomi's parents sometime; I've been wondering how they handled a mutant child," She'd mused out loud one day at dinner.

"Naomi's parents don't know."

"What?" Magda asked, frowning at her son, who shrugged.

"They don't know she's a mutant. She's kept it a secret since she got them," Pietro explained.

"How?"

"I think her older brother knows, but I guess she just kept her mouth shut," Pietro said, frowning a little.

.

Her perception of Naomi changed after that.

_That's _why she never talked about her family.

Or why she never used her powers freely like Pietro did.

After that, Magda was a bit _softer _on Naomi, tried to encourage her a bit more when it came to her mutation.

But, still, she really didn't see much of Naomi since she spent all of her time in the basement with Pietro. So, she never really got to connect with the young girl.

Until she showed up on their doorstep one day, unannounced.

.

Magda frowned at Naomi's appearance; she looked normal, but years of raising two mutants whose emotions could change at the drop of a hat let her realize that something was _wrong_.

"Is Peter here?"

"No, he's been out all day," Magda said, frowning "Is something wrong?"

"… No, I'm just being dumb," Naomi muttered, turning to walk away before Magda grabbed her arm.

"Sweetheart, whatever it is, you can tell me, okay?" Magda asked as Naomi bit her lip.

"It's really nothing," Naomi sighed.

"It was enough to make you come over without calling first," Magda pointed out "How about you come in and tell me what's wrong?"

Naomi nodded and let Magda lead her into the house, sitting down on the couch as Magda went and made her some tea.

"Now, what happened?" Magda asked as the water boiled, sitting beside her.

"It's just… There was something on the news about mutant rights and my entire family was watching…" She shrugged slightly, looking down.

"Did someone say something…Anti-mutant?" Magda asked softly.

"My parents," Naomi said, almost too quiet for Magda to hear.

"Oh, Honey," Magda said, pulling Naomi into a hug. That seemed to break Naomi's resolve, and she began to cry into her shoulder.

Magda felt an anger she usually kept under wraps work itself up inside her; these parents had a wonderful daughter and they made her feel like she had to keep part of herself hidden. What Magda would give to have her daughter back...Either of them…And these people that called themselves parents made their child cry because of who she was.

Magda hugged Naomi tighter.

Well, fine, if Naomi's parents wouldn't treat her right, then _she _would.

.

Later, when Pietro had returned from where ever he'd been, he and Naomi spoke softly.

Magda glanced into the room and felt her heart ache slightly.

Pietro was kneeling in front of Naomi, who was sitting on the couch, with his hands on her hips as she leaned towards him slightly.

Christ, the look Pietro was giving Naomi… That was the same on Erik used to give _her_.

… Naomi was sixteen… Magda had been only a year older when she'd gotten pregnant with Anya.

As Magda looked between the teenagers she resolved to _not _let their story end like hers and Erik's.

.

"Ow, Mom, what is it?" Pietro complained as Magda hauled him up to the kitchen.

"Sit," She commanded, Pietro plopping down onto one of their kitchen chairs.

"What? I didn't do anything!"

"Not yet," Magda muttered, further confusing her son "… You remember the story about Anya, right?"

"Of course," Pietro replied, shrugging.

"I think I neglected to tell you something about that."

"Oookay?" Pietro said slowly.

"I was seventeen when I had her, AKA I was only a year older than _your _girlfriend," Magda said as Pietro frowned "And I swear to god Pietro Django Maximoff, if you get that girl pregnant I will _end _you."

Pietro was roughly the color of tomato but Magda kept on.

"Naomi already has enough to deal with and she doesn't need you to mess her life up even _more_, Young Man. And if you _do_," Magda said, glaring at her son who looked back with wide eyes "You're going to _wish _that I'd had you sterilized."

Pietro shrunk away from his mother's harsh gaze.

"Are we clear?!"

"Yes!" Pietro squeaked.

"Good! Now go!"

Magda smiled to herself once her son was gone; she'd sufficiently terrified him.

.

And, yes, Magda _knew _that Pietro hadn't entirely taken her advice seeing as how she'd found a box of condoms in the basement, but, really, that's the best she could ask for from two hot-blooded teenagers.

Although, it would be nice if they did it when they knew she wouldn't be around for sure, because walking in on Pietro and Naomi being _intimate _was mortifying.

But, also slightly hilarious since for the rest of the month, whenever she went near him, Pietro got a look on his face that clearly meant he expected her to start yelling and/or ending.

Naomi just blushed a little for a few days before she seemed to stop caring.

.

Magda felt her heart shatter as Naomi sobbed into her arms, wanting nothing more than to go and deck her parents.

.

_Wanda_.

Naomi had brought _Wanda _home.

Magda clutched Wanda, her _baby_, to her, crying as Wanda sobbed into her neck.

.

"Magda?"

Magda looked up and smiled at Naomi, before noticing her worried expression.

"What's wrong?"

Naomi simply held out a piece of paper.

Magda felt her breath catch; a page of Wanda's file.

They treated her like an _experiment_.

They called her _it._

Before Magda could get too angry, Naomi pointed to a specific portion.

Magda swallowed hard.

"I get it," Naomi said softly "I get why you didn't tell him, and I would've done the same thing if I were you, but…" Naomi trailed off, Magda noticing she was tearing up "I couldn't… Not from Peter… Never from Peter."

"I wouldn't ask you too," Magda replied, slightly choked up as well while Naomi sighed in relief "Where's Pietro?"

Naomi winced.

"I'm pretty sure he went looking for him."

Magda sighed loudly.

"That dumb boy."

"I know, right?" Naomi replied, rolling her eyes.

"Um… what about Wanda?" Magda asked.

"They told Wanda," Naomi muttered.

Magda gave a shaky breath, rubbing her face as she considered how pissed off her son would be once he got home.

"It's going to be alright," Naomi said softly, as if she read her thoughts "He didn't seem mad."

"You don't have to comfort me, Sweetheart," Magda said, smiling weakly.

"Yeah I do," Naomi smiled, hugging Magda tightly "I'd be a pretty crappy daughter if I didn't."

.

.

.

**A/N**

**Saw Age of Ultron. Sweet baby Jesus.**

**I'm currently working on the soulmate triad Wanda/OC/Pietro fic, which I'll put up eventually.**

**If any of you guys want to talk about either the fic or the movie, feel free to ****_message _****me; I really don't want to spoil it for anyone by reviewing it.**

**Nikel's Lover, that idea is adorable, and I've added to the list :)**

**If you ever want to request something, feel free to review it or message me it!**

**Thanks for Reading/Reviewing!**


	14. Childhood Friends AU

Peter, Naomi, and Wanda had been friends since the first grade.

Ever since Naomi punched some boy for picking on Wanda, the three had been inseparable, much to the annoyance of every adult they came into contact with.

They drove them _insane_.

Pranks were pulled often by them.

And once the three of them discovered their powers; they got worse.

"Those three," The adults would groan.

Then three became two.

But, Peter and Naomi got through it together and came out with an even stronger friendship.

Naomi was the greatest friend Peter could ask for; lying so he wouldn't get in trouble, always making him laugh, and giving him great advice on how to get women.

He would give her advice on men as well, but she didn't really need it.

.

Looking back, Peter wasn't entirely sure what he'd said; whatever it was, though, was the straw that broke the camel's back.

Peter followed Naomi rushed upstairs, frowning.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked as Naomi began to cry.

"I can't _do _this anymore."

"Do what?"

"Seriously?" Naomi asked "You still haven't gotten it? I've had a crush on you since the _fourth grade_."

Peter sputtered for a second before Naomi kept talking.

"I thought I could handle just being your friend. And I tried, I really did; I went out with guys, I even helped _you_ get girlfriends. But, I can't do it any longer; I can't keep hoping that you'll change or that you'll start paying attention to me. It's been tearing me into pieces. I can't be around you any longer; it hurts too much," Naomi said "And I don't blame you; you can't force yourself to like me like that, Peter, and I really hope that you meet a great woman and are ridiculously happy, but I realize now that I can't be a part of that. In any capacity."

"Wait, Na-."

"Goodbye, Peter."

"No!" Peter yelled right before Naomi became invisible.

.

Magda realized something was wrong as she took in her son; completely stationary on his bed.

"What's wrong?"

"Naomi told me she couldn't be my friend anymore."

Magda sighed.

"I saw that coming."

Peter popped up.

"What?"

"Peter, I practically raised that girl; I notice things."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Peter demanded.

"What good would it have done? Would it change how you feel about her?" Magda asked, Peter frowning.

"Why would she go and do something stupid like that?" Peter asked "It's not like I was even that great to her."

Peter frowned, realizing what he'd said.

"… I wasn't, was I? I was _awful_. I never paid any attention to her, even though she was my friend. I was too busy thinking about other women, or how I would tell some woman one day about my power, and show her all the amazing places." Peter thought hard and began to pace "…I could've just done that with Naomi. I could've taken her to all sorts of places, but I never did, why didn't I? She would've _loved _Mardi Gras in New Orleans, why didn't I ever take her?"

"Did you not care about her?" Magda pressed, feeling hope.

"Of course I did! I still do! How could I not; Naomi's awesome. I care about her a lot! I lo-."

Peter froze.

_"FINALLY!"_ Magda yelled "I thought you'd never figure it out!"

"… But…"

"But what?"

"But, what now?" Peter asked.

"You go find that girl and you _beg _for forgiveness. And you pray to god she's feeling merciful."

.

Naomi cried into her pillow softly.

She didn't have a best friend anymore.

She knew what she'd done had been the right thing to do, but…

No more hot summer days at the Maximoffs', no more playing with Lorna, no more hanging out with Magda.

She was now, truly, _alone _in facing her family.

She was all over _alone_.

.

A person can only cry for so long.

Naomi took a long hot shower once she'd finished before going and pulling her pajamas on, hoping to take a nap and forget about the world.

Suddenly it was bright and hot, and Peter was standing in front of her.

"No, no, no! Take me home, Peter!" Naomi yelled.

Instead of replying, Peter just grabbed her shoulders and kissed her.

For one perfect moment, Naomi let herself believe that he actually meant it, and she kissed back.

But then logic came into play.

"No!" She said shoving him away, Peter frowning in confusion.

"But-."

"Peter, we both know why you're doing this," Naomi cut him off.

"What're you talking about?" Peter asked.

"You don't feel that way; you just don't want to lose your best friend," Naomi said "And, Peter, I get it. But, I need-."

Peter cut her off, kissing her again.

"Stop doing that!" Naomi commanded, pushing him away "You're making it hard for me to focus!"

"Good, that's what I was going for," Peter said, grinning happily before moving as if he was going to kiss her again.

"No!" She said, almost sternly, making Peter pout slightly, but stop. Naomi was quiet for a moment as she collected her thoughts, taking a deep breath "Where even are we?"

"Rio. I, um, thought you would like it," Peter said, shrugging.

"Stop that," Naomi said.

"What?"

"Stop acting like you care about me like that."

"I'm not acting," Peter protested, Naomi crossing her arms and giving him a look "I'm not!"

"How am I supposed to believe you? This all seems mighty coincidental."

"I'll admit that you telling me made me realize, but I'm not just saying it because I want my friend back. I wouldn't do that to you," Peter promised.

Naomi bit her lip and looked away from him, trying to fight her desire to just give in.

"I'm sorry."

"What?" Naomi asked, frowning.

"I'm sorry for everything I put you through over the years. I'm sorry that I never paid attention to you and I'm sorry that I made you tell me how to get girls without ever thinking about your feelings," Peter looked down "But most of all I'm sorry that it took you breaking down for me to realize that everything I ever wanted in a woman was in you."

It was quiet for a long moment.

"Show me around."

"What?" Peter frowned.

"Show me around Rio," Naomi commanded.

"Really?" Peter asked, smiling slowly.

"You have a lot to make up for, Maximoff, so, yes," Naomi said, smiling slightly.

Peter grinned and pulled her into another kiss, this time, Naomi returning it.

"You owe me six years of my life," Naomi informed him once they pulled apart.

"Baby, you can have _all _of mine."

.

.

.

**A/N**

**I have about seventy different versions of this AU, and they're all based off the song Come On Eileen (which I recommend listening to while you read this), and I plan to post them all.**

**It's actually more like three versions, but whatever.**

**EverRose808, I'm not ****_entirely _****sure what you mean by that, but I'm guessing you mean a sequel to the first story, and I will once X-Men Apocalypse comes out.**

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, I think I will do that eventually, but I'm not sure what I want to do with that yet, like if I want to use the original timeline or the new one, or how I want the theme to be (there seems to be a theme for every different POV I write; Logan's was bringing his friends back, Magda's was Naomi being her daughter) But I will do that once my brain can come up with what would happen.**

**And ****Chocoegg333, No problem, and Wikipedia is god's gift to writers.**

**If you have any ideas for a chapter feel free to review it or message me!**

**Thanks for Reading/Reviewing!**


	15. Soulmate Colors AU

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"When am I gonna see colors?"

"You know when, Naomi"

"… Can you tell me about when you saw colors?"

"I met your father at church when I was seventeen."

"And the first color you saw?"

"Your father's brown eyes."

"And his first color?"

"My blonde hair… You have that hair too, you know."

.

"How come we don't have a dad?" Pietro asked, Wanda nodding beside her brother as Magda sighed.

"You _do _have a dad."

"Why hasn't he been here, then?" Wanda asked, crossing her arms.

"… You know how you can see colors once you meet your Soulmate?"

"Yeah?"

"… I had colors once, but, he died."

"… Our dad's dead?"

"Yes," Magda lied; their father and her soulmate were two very different people.

.

_She's one of the freaks._

_She's One Of The Freaks._

_SHE'SONEOFTHEFREAKSSHE'SONEOFTHEFREAKSSHE'SONEOFTHEFREAKS._

Naomi pulled in deep breaths as she desperately tried to not have a panic attack.

First things first; figure out how to get out of here.

She began to tug at the shackles on her wrists, knowing that they wouldn't give away, but trying anyways.

"They're reinforced adamantium; you won't be able to break them."

Naomi jumped at the voice.

"It was worth a shot," She replied.

"If you say so."

Naomi realized that the voice was coming from the room adjacent to hers.

"I'm Naomi."

"Wanda."

.

Naomi was pretty certain that if she hadn't had Wanda to talk to, she wouldn't have made it as long as she had.

She was also pretty certain Wanda felt the same way.

.

"I was such an idiot," Wanda said.

"You were trying to protect them, albeit, you executed it poorly, but at least you tried," Naomi offered.

"I wish… I wish I could see my brother again," Wanda said, painfully quiet.

"You will," Naomi insisted, Wanda snorting.

"Still think that we're going to get out of here?"

"If I don't have hope, then I've got _nothing_ to hold onto."

It was silent for a long moment, Naomi wondering if Wanda was done talking.

"You'd like him."

"Yeah?"

"Hell, he'd love you. Anyone that can put up with me for this long is good in his book."

.

Turns out, twin telepathy is totally a thing.

"Wanda," Peter half way sobbed, holding his sister tightly.

"Pietro," Wanda said, trying to catch his attention "There's a girl in the next room that I've been talking to, but she's stopped and I'm worried."

"O-Okay… Um, will you be okay sitting-?"

"Pietro, go," Wanda commanded, Pietro smiling and running to the next room.

His breath caught; the girl was chained to the wall like Wanda had been, and was a mess (like Wanda), but something about her…

She was _beautiful_.

And, it took his extremely fast brain to process it.

But her hair...

It was _blonde_.

He dropped to his knees beside her, pushing her _blonde _hair off of her _porcelain _and _brown _freckled skin so he could cup her cheeks.

"Hey," He said softly, praying that she was okay. Her eyes flickered open slightly before closing them again; alive but extremely out of it.

He undid her shackles before lifting her up and carrying her to where Wanda was.

Colors were starting to fade into existence; Wanda's eyes, the brand on the water bottle he'd given to Wanda, the worrisome red on his _soulmate's _forehead.

He laid her down beside Wanda, his sister looking over her worriedly before making her drink some of the water Peter had given her.

"… Wanda…"

"Yeah?" Wanda asked distractedly.

"… _Herhairisblonde._"

Even though it'd been awhile since she'd seen her brother, she could still understand what he was saying

"What?!"

.

Magda realized that she hadn't seen her son for a couple hours, but thought nothing of it; sometimes he liked to run to places like Rio and not come home until very late with presents for Lorna and her.

"Mama! Someone's at the door!" Lorna yelled.

Magda frowned and went to open the door.

"Mom?"

"Wanda?"

"Please move," Peter grunted, shifting Naomi in his arms.

Wanda moved aside and let Peter lay Naomi down on the couch.

"What happened?!" Magda demanded.

.

"No, Pietro, _I'm _going to talk to her first."

"But-."

"Not buts," Wanda said "She's going to be freaked out enough as it is; she needs someone she knows to explain."

"Moooom!" Peter whined.

"Wanda's right," Magda said, Peter pouting "Go wait with Lorna in the basement."

"You two suck."

.

The first thing that Naomi noticed was that she was lying on something soft; it felt like a couch. After a long moment of just trying to figure out what was going on with her eyes shut, her eyes opened.

And she practically fell off the couch.

She looked around frantically as she looked at everything

Now in _color_.

"What the F-!"

"Language!"

Naomi looked over with wide eyes at the woman who'd spoken, who smiled softly.

"Hey, it's okay, my name's Magda."

"Where am I?" Naomi asked, biting on her lip.

"My house," A dark haired girl entered and said.

"Wanda?"

"Yeah," Wanda smiled.

"How come…" Naomi looked around with wide eyes.

"We were saved by my brother," Wanda explained.

"… Is he…?"

"Yeah," Wanda smiled happily "Do you want to meet him?"

"Um, yeah, okay…" Magda frowned as Naomi played with the hem of the paper dress she was wearing.

"Sweetheart, would you like to take a shower first?" Magda asked gently "You can borrow some of Wanda's clothes."

"Yes please," Naomi smiled hesitantly.

.

Magda went down the stairs and Peter appeared right in front of her, looking hopeful.

"Not yet."

"Why not?" Peter whined.

"She's taking a shower."

"Why-?"

"Pietro, she's scared and confused; let her have a little bit of time to calm down."

As Peter continued to pout slightly, Magda rolled her eyes.

"Also, she seemed a bit _self-conscious_."

"Whatdaya mean?"

"She met her soulmate after being locked up for months; she's probably a little embarrassed with her appearance."

.

Naomi sighed happily as the warm water pelted down on her, all of the grime from months of lockup going down the drain.

She studied her blonde hair interestedly once she'd gotten out, slowly working the tangles out with a comb before she turned to the clothes Wanda had provided; black and white.

Finally, she reemerged from the steamy bathroom.

"Ready to meet him?" Wanda asked.

"As I'll ever be," Naomi replied, shrugging.

.

Peter sighed, running around his basement in search of a distraction from the fact that his _soulmate _was just upstairs.

Scratch that, she was down stairs now.

Naomi recoiled as Peter appeared in front of her.

"Crap! Sorry, probably should've warned you," Peter apologized, taking a few steps back.

"It's okay," Naomi reassured, smiling hesitantly "Your name's Pietro?"

"I prefer Peter, but you can call me either," Peter said "And you're Naomi."

"Yeah," Naomi confirmed quietly, Peter smiling encouragingly.

Her _blonde_ hair seemed even brighter now that she'd taken a shower, her _blue _eyes sparkled slightly as she looked at him, and her _pink_ lips grew redder as she bit them slightly.

Her clothes though… They were Wanda's so they were understandably black and white. He'd have to get her some clothes, preferably with lots of colors.

"You're, um, you're really pretty," Peter said, faltering slightly before Naomi blushed a light pink.

"You are as well." Then Naomi looked up with wide eyes "I mean, not that you're _pretty_, I mean that you're- oh god, this is awkward." Naomi dropped her head into her hands.

"Hey," Peter said, laughing slightly "Don't be embarrassed."

"Too late," Naomi said, looking up and smiling slightly "… I'm going to take a guess and say you're hair color is natural?"

"Yeah," Peter confirmed "People keep assuming that I could see colors because of it."

"Well, now, they can assume right," Naomi smiled "… Can I?"

"Sure," Peter said, holding a strand of his hair out, which she took slowly, twirling it slightly as she studied it, making Peter shiver slightly as she came closer. Finally, she let go and took a step back, smiling hesitantly.

"You like Pink Floyd?"

"Yeah," Peter said, slightly nervous.

"Dark Side of the Moon is probably their best album, but I do have a bit of a soft spot for Piper at the Gates of Dawn," Naomi said, gaining a bit more confidence as Peter's face lit up.

"Oh my god, I love you."

Naomi laughed, making Peter's heart skip a beat, before moving to look around the basement.

"I take it this is all yours?"

"Um, yeah," Peter said, shuffling as she looked at his stolen hoard.

"Can I have some?" she asked, referring to the wall of Hostess.

"Yeah, of course!" Peter said, smiling at her.

"So, your power is speed, right?" Naomi asked, biting into a Twinkie.

"Yep."

"How fast can you go?"

Peter smirked and appeared next to her.

"I could _show _you."

Naomi chewed on her lip before nodding.

"I'm going to have to hold your neck so you don't get whiplash," Peter warned "And you're going to feel motion sickness."

And then they were somewhere else.

After a moment of recovery, Naomi finally took in where they were, and her jaw dropped;

They were at the _Grand Canyon_.

"Oh my god…" Naomi said softly.

"Yeah," Peter agreed "… You know, I've been here quite a few times, but those were _nothing _compared to now."

"It's _gorgeous_," Naomi said softly, watching the sunset.

"Yeah, it is," Peter agreed, sitting down at the edge and patting the spot beside him.

Naomi sat down beside him, smiling shyly at Peter, who returned it with a wide grin.

It was quiet for a long moment, Peter scooting closer to Naomi slightly before she suddenly leaned her head against his shoulder and cuddled against him, making him smile and wrap his arm around her shoulder.

"Do you see that blue right there?" Naomi asked, pointing.

"Yeah?"

"That's my favorite so far."

"… Would you be uncomfortable if I kissed you?" Peter asked uncertainly.

"Probably, but that doesn't mean I don't want you to," Naomi said, Peter smiling happily.

He pushed the _blonde _hair out of her face, and cupped her _rosy _cheeks before leaning and kissing her _pink _lips.

She was a tiny bit timid at first before Peter wrapped his arms around her waist, then she entwined her fingers in his hair, making him sigh softy.

Once they pulled away, Naomi smiled happily.

"You know, I was wrong," Naomi said softly.

"About what?" Peter asked, cocking his head.

"My favorite color is your hair."

.

.

.

**A/N**

**God, I'm such a sap.**

**And I will get back to the requests soon, just got a bit caught up in this one.**

**Also, I had the cute idea that if there's any songs you like, review them and I could make a little fic based off it.**

**If you ever have any ideas, feel free to review them or message me.**

**Thanks for Reviewing/Reading!**


	16. Parenthood

Naomi smiled as Magda opened the door.

"Hey, is Wanda home?"

"She's getting ready; she'll be done in a minute," Magda smiled at the girl she considered a daughter as she let her in "You're in a good mood."

"It's been awhile since me and Wanda hung out," Naomi replied, shrugging.

Ever since Naomi and Peter had started working at SHIELD, they'd had all their time consumed. And when they were off, they would both hang out with Peter's family.

Naomi was in a serious need of talking to someone about Peter.

And since Peter had promised Xavier some help with some of their more unstable mutants, but she didn't, today was the perfect day.

"Are we seeing a movie or going to the mall?!" Wanda yelled.

"Not sure! Bring money for the mall!" Naomi called back.

"You're the reason I'm broke, Naomi," Wanda said as she rounded the corner "I swear, every time we-."

Naomi and Magda jumped as Wanda dropped the glass she had been drinking out of.

"Wanda, what the hell?" Naomi demanded, putting the glass back together as Wanda just stared at her with wide eyes "Hello, Earth to Wanda."

"Um… How have you been _feeling _lately?" Wanda asked slowly.

"Is there something wrong with me?" Naomi asked back, frowning

"… Not _wrong_, necessarily."

.

"I'm WHAT?!"

.

Naomi paced around the house, running her hands through her hair.

"Naomi, you home?" Peter yelled as he raced into the apartment.

"In the kitchen!"

"How's Wanda?" Peter asked, kissing her cheek sweetly.

"… We need to talk."

.

Peter touched her stomach gently, almost hesitantly.

"Wow…"

"I know," Naomi replied softly.

Peter smiled slightly, obviously still shocked, before leaning in to kiss Naomi.

.

"This is all your fault," Naomi informed Peter as she curled up in bed.

"I know, Baby, I'm sorry," Peter said, rubbing her back.

.

Childbirth was a freaking nightmare.

But as the nurse passed her the little bundle and Peter crowded into her side, Naomi knew she would go through it a hundred more times for this.

.

Peter beamed at the baby, _his _baby, in his arms.

"Lorna's gonna die of suspense if you don't go get your family soon," Naomi muttered groggily, her words negated by how she cuddled up against Peter some more.

"She can survive another five minutes," Peter replied, kissing the top of Naomi's head.

.

"Your child is certainly not going to be starved for attention," Magda chuckled as she held her grandchild.

"I'll have you know that we're all very important people to her in here!" Wade said, referring to the eight people in the room.

"You, I get," Wanda said "Not everyone else."

"Magda's the grandmother, Wade is the grandfather, Wanda's the aunt, Lorna is also the aunt, Charles will probably teach her one day, Isaac's the Uncle, and Logan's the godfather," Naomi explained, laughing tiredly.

"What's the kid's name, anyway, Girly?" Logan asked.

"Waverly," Naomi smiled "We have a Wade and a Wanda, so why not another Wa name in commemoration."

"How about middle name?" Wanda asked, smiling happily as Peter and Naomi exchanged a look.

"Howlett," Peter said, laughing when Logan gave him a look "What? You're the reason this could even happen."

.

"I know you want your Mama, but she needs her sleep," Peter murmured, cradling Waverly in the dark nursery as she continued to fuss "Just sleep, Sweetheart."

He hummed softly, swaying to the rhythm as Waverly drifted off.

"Waverly alright?" Naomi asked as Peter crawled back into bed.

"Our child shares my love of Pink Floyd."

.

"Daddy!" Waverly yelled, running into a tired Peter's arms.

Fury let them alternate on missions, thus always leaving at least one parent with Waverly.

"Hey, Baby," He said happily.

"What happened?" She asked excitedly, Peter smiling.

"I had to rescue a Princess." He'd rescued a diplomat's daughter, so really, not that far off. Waverly frowned though.

"Princesses always kiss their rescuers… She didn't _kiss _you did she?" Waverly asked, Peter laughing.

"Nope, besides I would rather kiss a Knight," Peter said, smiling as Naomi entered the room.

"Hey," Naomi said softly, kissing Peter "You alright?"

"Tired. It went well, though," Peter smiled.

"Before you go to sleep I think Waverly has something to show you," Naomi smiled at her daughter, who nodded excitedly and wiggled out of her father's arms.

Waverly stood still for a second before there was a strange black smoke and she appeared a few feet to the left.

"Her mutation manifested?" Peter demanded, looking over at Naomi, who smiled excitedly.

"She can't go very far, but I think if we help her, she'll be able to do some pretty amazing things."

Peter was quiet for a moment, before grinning and sweeping Waverly into his arms.

"Of course; she's _our _daughter, after all."

.

Naomi opened the door and smiled happily.

"Isaac!" She said happily, tackling her brother with a hug.

"Hey, Sis," Isaac laughed.

"Come in!" Naomi said, dragging her brother into the house; the last time they'd seen each other was when Waverly was born. Naomi and Peter had moved to New York while Isaac moved to London; both parties completely swamped in work.

"Peter!" Naomi yelled, Peter appearing beside her with a grin.

After the men had said hello, Naomi frowned.

"Where's Waverly?"

Before Peter could respond, Waverly suddenly appeared beside him.

"TAG!"

Then she was gone with a puff of smoke.

"Why you little-!" Peter yelled before he was gone as well.

Isaac looked at his sister with wide eyes, which she responded with a smile.

"They exhaust me."

Her smile slipped away when there was a loud crash.

"I wasn't kidding."

.

"Remember that if you want to come home, you totally can," Naomi said, her twelve year old daughter smiling.

"I'll be fine, Mom."

"Even if it's for a couple hours," Peter added.

"Never thought I'd see the day where you're a worried father."

"Uncle Wolvie!" Waverly said excitedly, hugging Logan. The nickname had started when she couldn't pronounce Logan or Wolverine, and it stuck.

"Hey, kid," Logan chuckled, hugging his goddaughter tightly.

"You're going to lose _all _your fear tactics if the students hear her calling you that," Naomi said, laughing.

"Or we're just going to have to make them scared of Waverly," Logan offered.

"That works," Peter shrugged.

"You'll be fine, right?" Naomi asked her daughter, who smiled.

"It'll be great," Waverly promised "And you can pick me up this weekend."

Naomi smiled and pulled Waverly into a tight hug, which Peter joined.

"Love you."

"I love you too. Both of you."

.

"You did what?" Naomi asked, laughing slightly before she was quelled by a look from Xavier.

"This isn't a laughing matter; Waverly shouldn't be stealing at all, but certainly not police badges."

"How many did you steal before they caught you?" Peter asked his daughter.

"Seventeen."

Peter began to laugh before Xavier gave him a look.

"Oh, right, we're very disappointed in you," He said, faking a stern face.

Xavier sighed and turned away to pour himself a drink, not noticing both of her parents give her thumbs up.

.

"Don't kill me."

Naomi sighed at the first words her sixteen daughter said to her over the phone.

"What'd you do?"

"I kind of… started dating someone."

Naomi smiled.

"That's great! What's his name?"

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be?" Naomi asked.

"When the other girls told their parents they were dating someone, they got mad," Waverly offered.

"Waverly, dear, I am not one to lecture you on dating. I was your age when I met your father," Naomi said, smiling, before realizing and frowning "You two are being safe, right? I really am not prepared to be a grandmother."

"Mom, oh my god!" Waverly said "Yes. You don't ever need to worry about that from me."

"Just checking," Naomi reassured "You never did tell me the name."

"Warren."

"Is he a mutant?"

"Yeah, he's got wings," Waverly said.

"Cool!" Naomi said "I'd like to meet him."

"Oh god!"

.

Every Sunday, Waverly would come visit her parents.

"How's Warren?" Peter asked as Waverly played a card.

"Oh, me and Warren broke up," She said calmly.

"Really?" Naomi asked, surprised.

"He didn't have what I'm looking for."

"Do you know what you're looking for?" Naomi asked.

"Um, yeah, I'm kind of dating someone new."

It was quiet for a moment.

"And…" Naomi egged her on "What's his name."

"… Clarice," Waverly said, tensing slightly.

"Blink, right?" Naomi asked, smiling slightly.

"Yeah," Waverly confirmed tautly.

"… Is she the one who could make those portals?" Peter asked, frowning slightly as he tried to remember.

"Yeah," Waverly said.

"Hey, next Sunday, bring her over," Naomi offered.

"Really?" Waverly asked.

"Of course really," Naomi laughed, Waverly relaxing at the warmth in her parent's faces.

.

"We did good, right?" Peter asked, leaning against the doorway as his daughter told her younger cousins a bedtime story.

"Well, we did better than my parents," Naomi offered, Peter laughing slightly.

"Pretty low bar."

"Touché."

"Aunt Naomi?"

"Yeah?" Naomi smiled at her nephew.

"Waverly is _lying_."

"What'd she say this time?" Peter asked, Waverly sticking her tongue out at him.

"She said that you two broke into the Pentagon."

Peter and Naomi exchanged a warm look; all of this, their lives, their family, their beautiful daughter, was because of two dumb kids that thought committing a felony would be fun.

"Tommy, Billy, I hope your ready, because your Uncle and I have _quite _a story for you two."

.

.

.

**A/N**

**That was for chibi-no-baka****, I hope you liked it!**

**I would sort of consider this AU, because I might have them have a kid in the main story, and it probably won't unfold like this.**

**Constellation15, that sounds super cute, and I've added it to the docket.**

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, I already did that, so if you have a different idea, feel free to tell me :)**

**Lin, someone is getting a little kinky, aren't we? ;) I'll totally right this, because I too love hair pulling kink, ****_especially _****when the boy has long hair.**

**If you have an idea feel free to review it or message me.**

**Thanks for Reading/Reviewing!**


	17. Childhood Friends AU 2

They had been friends for _years_.

Ever since the first day Magda made her children put on nice clothes and sit through a boring church service, which led to them having to meet everyone at the church, including Naomi.

Peter, Wanda, and Naomi were the unholy trinity to the church; always the cause of problems for them.

.

_"Hurry up, they'll come back soon," Naomi whispered as Peter and Wanda dumped salt into the coffee for after the service._

_"We got time," Wanda reassured her before Naomi suddenly grabbed them both, the three turning invisible as one of the altar boys came in to grab a doughnut. Once he left, Naomi let them go._

_"Yeah, sure, we got time," She said sarcastically._

.

Honestly, it'd been the natural progression of their relationship when Peter and Naomi started dating when he was fifteen and she was fourteen.

Although, Wanda wasn't pleased.

.

_"You two are what now?!"_

_"Christ, Wanda, it's not the big a deal," Peter said, shrugging._

_"It really doesn't change that much," Naomi added._

_"YES IT DOES!"_

.

But, still, the three were best friends, all the way up to Wanda's departure.

Then it was just the two of them.

Peter remembered the night after Wanda left; crying into his pillow until he felt someone running their fingers through his hair.

"I snuck out," Naomi admitted once he'd turned around.

Crying into a shoulder is a million times better than crying into a pillow.

.

They really hadn't _done _much, just kissing and cuddling.

People obviously thought they were going to, seeing the amount of lectures they got from Naomi's parents/literally everyone at their church.

But, it really hadn't occurred to either of them to be that interested in sex with each other.

In a lot of ways they still saw each other as the young kids that played pranks on the church faculty.

I mean, they _still _did that, but you get the point.

They were sexless to each other; they _couldn't _be sexually attracted to each other.

_Yet_.

.

"You want me to break into the Pentagon?" Naomi asked slowly, the men nodding "I have one condition."

"What would that be?"

"We have to take my boyfriend."

"He wouldn't happen to be named Peter Maximoff, would he?"

"How'd you know?"

.

Peter watched as Naomi prepared to lift the glass of the cage, wondering if she could lift th-.

What the hell was _that_?

Naomi had lifted the glass and it felt like every bit of his body was on _fire_.

For the first time in a very long time, he took a good look at Naomi, his _girlfriend_, and realized something;

She _wasn't _a kid anymore.

She had grown up.

She filled her clothes perfectly; he'd never realized what a perfect size her breasts were, or how she'd lost the baby fat on her face, or how she took care of her hair now and didn't leave it be like she used to.

He wanted her.

At the time, he didn't quite understand what he'd meant when he thought that, but he knew he meant it;

He wanted to impress her, he wanted her to be proud of him, he wanted her to only ever kiss, and date, and love, and have se-.

He wanted her.

.

First things first; get out of the Pentagon.

As the guards fired at them, he began to run; maybe this would impress her.

Once he'd finished clearing the room, he looked over at Naomi, who looked at him with wide eyes.

For a second he was worried that she was afraid of him, but, no, once they started to leave, she smiled and looped her arm through his, making him feel like he was floating.

.

_Naomi giggled as Peter kissed her, running his hands up and down her sides. He gave a low moan as she tugged on his hair, before retaliating by pulling her hair back so he could bite her neck, leaving a mark and making her gasp._

_"Peter…"_

_He started to slip his hand up her skirt, feeling the smoothness of her skin._

Peter jerked awake, groaning slightly at his rather _uncomfortable _state.

.

Of course right when Peter realized how ridiculous attractive Naomi was, she decided to start taking more care in what she wore and in her makeup.

She was driving him _insane_.

Now, even the smallest things they did set his blood on fire.

.

"Ooh, did you get pizza?" Naomi asked, leaning over Peter to grab a slice.

"How about I get it for you," Peter offered, shoving her back.

.

Honestly, it didn't really surprise him when he snapped and yelled at her.

What _did _surprise him was that, instead of yelling back, like he'd expected her to, she looked at him with wide eyes before running out of the basement.

It was quiet for a moment as he stared at the door she'd just run out of in shock.

"PIETRO MAXIMOFF!"

He winced at his mother tone.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO MAKE THAT POOR GIRL CRY?"

He'd made her _cry?_

.

He found her sitting at her favorite bench in the park, crying softly.

"Hey, don't cry!" He said, wrapping his arms around her, only for her to push him away "I'm sorry for what I said; I didn't mean it."

"I thought…" Naomi gave a soft hiccup "I thought you would _like _it if I tried to look nicer. I-I thought you might think I was _pretty _if I did."

"I think you're pretty!" Peter protested "I always think you're pretty."

"You don't act like it," Naomi pointed out "I just… I wanted you to like the way I looked, and I didn't want you too…"

"Too what?" Peter asked.

"You've been _avoiding _me lately. You've been acting like… Like you don't want to date me anymore."

Peter winced.

"I wasn't avoiding you because I wanted to break up with you," Peter said.

"Then why?"

"Because… Because… Why did you want me to think you were pretty, anyways? Why not just ask me why I was avoiding you?" Peter deflected, Naomi rolling her eyes.

"Isn't _obvious_?"

.

_Naomi took in the kitchen completely clearing for no particular reason._

_Of course, she knew why; Peter's mutation let him do some-._

_What the hell was that?_

_Peter stood at the other end of the room, waiting for the others to register what'd happened, and it felt like someone had set her on fire._

_For the first time in a very long time, she took a good look at Peter, her boyfriend, and realized something;_

_He wasn't a kid anymore._

_He had grown up. _

_He was taller than her, when had that happened? He used to pout about her being taller than him. He was less gangly than he had been, more sure of himself. Hell, she'd go as far as to say his body language was cocky._

_She thanked god for the fact that the sprinkler system was dousing them with cold water._

_Because…_

_She wanted him._

.

"You were dressing nice and doing your makeup so that I would notice you like that?" Peter asked softly, Naomi nodding.

"It seems stupid when you say it that way… But, it's not like I could just come out and _say _that I wanted you to... to…"

"You handled it better than I did; my plan was just to ignore you and hope it went away," Peter admitted, Naomi looking at him with wide eyes "Ever since the Pentagon, yeah, me too."

It was quiet for a long moment, in which Peter ardently didn't look at Naomi.

"… Peter."

He looked over and immediately ha Naomi's lips against his. It took a few seconds to kiss back, but when he did, he felt all of the fire he'd been trying to repress erupt inside of him.

It was heartening to know Naomi felt the same way.

She suddenly pulled away, making him pout.

"Peter, we're in a _park_."

"So?"

"So, seeing that the entire conversation we just had had been about how both of us wanted to have sex, perhaps we ought to move somewhere a bit more _private_."

Peter gulped hard; his entire face turning red, before they were suddenly sat on his bed.

"Better?"

"Much."

Peter pushed Naomi back onto the bed, pausing when she looked at him with wide eyes.

"Okay?"

"Great," She replied, smiling softly.

Naomi giggled as Peter kissed her, running his hands up and down her sides. He gave a low moan as she tugged on his hair, before retaliating by pulling her hair back so he could bite her neck, leaving a mark and making her gasp.

"Peter…"

He started to slip his hand up her skirt, feeling the smoothness of her skin.

"PIETRO DJANGO MAXIMOFF AND GERTRUDE NAOMI PARKER!" They jumped apart, looking over at Magda "WHAT THE _HELL _DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

.

.

.

**A/N**

**This is the second version of the childhood friends thing I wrote, please don't kill me.**

**Also, this one really should be read while listening to Come on Eileen.**

**ShadowPhoenix34, that's a good idea and I'll add it to the docket.**

**And, I posted the Pietro/OC/Wanda story so if you want go over and read the first chapter, I'd appreciate it.**

**Although, don't if you haven't seen AoU or Agents of SHIELD because it is going to feature ****_heavy _****spoilers for both.**

**If you ever have any ideas for a chapter, feel free to leave it in a review or message me and I'll probably do it!**

**Thanks for Reading/Reviewing**


	18. Anya Part 1

"Are you three _hiding_?" Naomi asked as she entered her room, to find Peter, Wanda, and Lorna sitting on her bed.

"Today's June Sixth," Wanda said simply.

"So?" Naomi asked, throwing her bag done on her desk.

"Did you not tell her?" Wanda demanded, Peter holding his hands up in surrender.

"I didn't think it mattered!"

"What'd Peter neglect to tell me _this _time?" Naomi asked, sitting down and pulling Lorna into her lap.

"We _had _another sister," Wanda said.

"… How many sisters are you going to not tell me about?" Naomi demanded, looking over at Peter.

"Last one, I swear."

"What happened?" Naomi asked Wanda.

"She died in a fire. We never knew her; Mama was pregnant with us when it happened," Wanda explained.

"Is today the anniversary?" Naomi asked, the twins nodding.

"Mama gets sad," Lorna said quietly.

"And wants to be alone; we're not terrible children," Peter added.

"What was her name?" Naomi asked.

"Anya."

.

Magda stood at the grave with the name Anya Maximoff.

It wasn't her daughter's _actual _grave; that was far away, no, this is one she had put in so she could visit it.

Magda felt tears roll down her cheeks, but did nothing to push them away.

"I'm sorry…"

"Mama?"

.

"Hello?" Naomi asked, picking up the phone as Peter taught Lorna how to play poker (something her mother would _not _approve of).

"Naomi? Put Wanda on please." Naomi frowned at Magda's frenzied voice.

"Wanda, It's your mom, wants to talk to you."

Wanda took the phone and frowned.

"Hello? Okay, fine, sure, what's wrong? Okay, god," Wanda said, hanging up "Mom wants us to come home right this second."

"Hey, call me later, she seemed a bit frantic," Naomi said as the Maximoffs prepared to leave.

"Sure. Are you coming over tomorrow?" Peter asked hopefully, Naomi smiling.

"Yeah, okay." Then she leaned in and gave him a peck, making Lorna gag.

.

Peter stopped once he noticed his mother standing on the porch.

"What's up?" He asked, putting Lorna down.

"Something _wonderful_."

"_Okay_… Are you feeling alright?" Wanda asked slowly.

"Yes, of course I am!"

"Then what happened?" Peter asked.

.

Peter and Wanda entered the kitchen hesitantly, both trying to get the other one to go first.

Finally settled on standing side by side studying the brunette that sat at their table curiously.

She was mid-twenties, with long brown hair, and part of her face scarred from what looked like a burn.

She smiled widely when they entered.

"Hello, I'm your sister; Anya."

.

"Can you repeat that?" Naomi asked over the phone.

"Which bit?" Peter asked.

"Preferably all of it, seeing how _none _of it made sense the first time around."

Peter sighed.

"Anya, the sister we thought died in a fire, is alive, and is here, right now."

"… I have no words."

"In a good way?"

"More in a 'what the hell' way."

"I know, I had that for about three hours."

"_How?"_

"Turns out, she managed to get out, but was taken to an orphanage when they saw what _you know who _could do."

"And it took her this long to find you guys?"

"Apparently."

.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come some other day?" Naomi asked when Peter let her in.

"Of course not," Magda said happily, grabbing Naomi by the shoulders and steering her into the kitchen "Anya, this is Naomi; Pietro's girlfriend."

Naomi looked interestedly at the young woman, who smiled in return.

"Oh, Pietro certainly did well; you're a pretty one," Anya said happily.

"Thanks," Naomi said, blushing slightly.

"Naomi's practically part of the family,' Magda explained.

"Practically?" Wanda asked, entering the kitchen "She _is_."

.

After a couple of hours of talking with the Maximoffs, Naomi prepared to leave.

"How can you stand to run with him? He took me to the Empire State building and I felt _awful_," Anya asked.

"It goes away if you do it enough," Naomi replied, smiling.

"Well, it was nice to meet you," Anya said, giving Naomi an impromptu hug, which she returned.

"You too. I'm going to guess we're going to see a lot of each other," Naomi said.

"I hope so," Anya said sweetly once they pulled away.

"Me too," Naomi replied, smiling happily.

.

"Something is _not _right," Naomi said, biting on her fingernails.

"What, does Maximoff #4 hate you something?" Isaac asked

"No, she's nice. But she puts me off," Naomi said, chewing on her nails "Something about her isn't _right_."

"Well, she hasn't seen her family for twenty years or whatever; she's probably still getting comfortable."

"It's not just that; her story doesn't make sense. So, after twenty years she comes looking for her family. But she just so happens to show up on the anniversary of her 'death' AKA, the day Magda is at her most vulnerable. Furthermore, she doesn't go to the _house _she goes to her _fake_ grave. How'd she know Magda would be there? How'd she even know _it _was there?"

"… That is pretty weird," Isaac allowed "But, why would she do all this? What does she want?"

"In a world of blue shapeshifters, I wouldn't be so sure that it _is _Anya. And if it is, she has some ulterior motive. And I intend to find out."

.

"Hey," Naomi smiled "Is Peter home yet?"

"No, you're a bit early; come in," Anya said cheerily.

"I'm the first one in?" Naomi asked.

"Sure are. Do you want some tea, I was just making some," Anya offered.

"Yes, please," Naomi smiled to herself; it had taken some maneuvering, but she'd finally got it where all the Maximoffs were out of the house except Anya.

"Do you want milk and sugar?"

"Sugar, please," Naomi replied, covertly looking around the house to see if there was any differences before Anya came and passed her the mug "Thank you."

They both sat down on the couch.

"How's living with your family going?" Naomi asked, sipping her tea.

"Great! I've missed my mother so much," Anya admitted, Naomi smiling slightly.

"I would've missed her to if my mother was Magda," Naomi said.

"Do you and your mother not get along?" Anya asked with a frown.

"We have a differing opinion on how I should live my life," Naomi admitted, stretching slightly as she started to feel slightly drowsy.

"That sucks… Well, at least you've got us."

"That I do," Naomi yawned "Sorry."

"Not a problem… You know, for all the time I've been gone, I never considered how amazing my siblings would be."

"They are pretty spectacular," Naomi agreed.

"You would know," Anya said, giving Naomi a significant look "You and Peter… You're pretty serious, right?"

"Yeah," Naomi said.

"Peter seems like the kind of guy that would do most anything for you," Anya said, Naomi nodding slowly "And he probably could."

"Mhm," Naomi replied, blinking hard and rubbing her eyes.

"His powers are amazing."

"I don't feel so good," Naomi slurred, standing up before plopping back down as the world seemed to sway.

"I'm curious to how they work."

"What'd you do to me?" Naomi asked as everything started going blurry.

"Nothing serious; it'll wear off in a few hours. But for now, just sleep," Anya commanded.

"You're a bitch," Naomi spat half incoherently as her head began to droop; feeling far too heavy to be lifted.

"Language!" Anya chastised "You'll be sorry for being mean to me."

Naomi meant to ask what she meant by that, but everything went black before she could.

.

"Hey, was Naomi here?" Peter asked "She said she'd come by."

"Nope," Anya shook her head "I hope she's okay."

"Yeah, I'm sure she is," Peter said, sounding like he was trying to convince himself "I'll go by her house, though, just in case."

.

"She's not here," Isaac said, frowning "She said that she was going to your house."

"She hasn't been by," Peter said, beginning to feel sick.

"Um, maybe she ran into Wade?" Isaac said hopefully.

"I doubt it; he always calls first," Peter bit his lip hard "I'll go looking for her."

.

Naomi blinked awake slowly, feeling a terrible headache, feeling slightly sick and dizzy.

She looked up around slowly, taking in the clinical room she was in and how she was shackled to a medical table.

"I see you're awake," A man's voice said over the PA.

"Oh,_ fuck_ _you_," Naomi slurred out "Where am I?"

"In my facility."

"Thanks for clearing that up for me," Naomi said sarcastically "Lemme take a guess; you're in some way connected to Trask Industries."

"Trask is just a means to an end, my dear. No, I'm not interested in the extermination of your kind."

"Really? 'Cause I'm kinda gettin' that vibe," Naomi countered.

"I don't believe in annihilation, but I am interested in what makes your people work."

"You could've just asked you _ass_!" Naomi yelled.

"I'm afraid that I'm not all that interested in how _you _work, and you being here against your will is a necessary evil."

"… Oh, goddamn it," Naomi muttered "Peter."

.

He'd checked _everywhere_.

But he couldn't find her.

"But, where could she be if I couldn't find her?" Peter asked biting his nails, Isaac and Wanda exchanging a look.

"… Maybe…" Wanda bit her lip "Maybe, _Trask_."

"Oh, god," Peter said, crumbling onto the couch.

.

"I thought you weren't interested in me!" Naomi yelled through her tears.

"That doesn't mean I won't take this chance to examine a lovely specimen," The man (Doctor?) said.

He was near enough and Naomi took her chance; spitting right on his face.

"Pass me the scalpel, Miss Charlotte," He asked, Naomi beginning to cry heavily again "Thank you."

_You can handle this; the alternative is that… is that Peter's where you are right now._

.

"What now?" Peter asked, Wanda sitting beside him and rubbing his shoulder, Isaac went outside to breathe a few minutes ago and hadn't returned yet.

"… There were a few people that worked at the facility I was at," She admitted, Peter looking up in surprise "And Naomi only found one dead."

"What were they like?"

"One was man… I think he was a Doctor; he did all the… the… experiments," Wanda cleared her throat "And the other was his assistant; I think he called her Charlotte."

"Do you remember what they looked like?" Peter asked.

"… Before I tell you, I need you to promise me something," Wanda requested.

"What?"

"If we find them, and even if they didn't have anything to do with Naomi or if they give us the information, we tear them _apart_."

Peter smirked.

"That's an idea I can get behind."

.

It took four days, but they finally found her in downtown DC.

"I d-don't know what you're talking about," She stuttered as Wanda, Peter, and Isaac pinned her to an alley wall.

"Don't play dumb with us, Charlotte, it won't work; I remember everyone that tortures me," Wanda said, glaring "Where is Naomi?!"

"Okay, okay… She's in Doctor Moore's facility. Please don't hurt me," She sobbed.

"Where is the facility?" Peter demanded.

"Under the abandoned building on fifth," Charlotte sobbed.

Peter prepared to run before Isaac grabbed his arm.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Isaac asked, not waiting for an answer before dragging Peter out of the alley.

"What?" Peter asked impatiently.

"This is trap."

"What're you talking about?" Peter demanded.

"Oh, so Trask Industries doesn't keep an eye on its employees when they just kidnapped one of the most powerful mutants to ever live's girlfriend? Bullshit, they're trying to catch you."

"But what if Naomi is there, I can't just let them…" Peter trailed off and clenched his jaw.

"I'm not saying that; I'm saying that when we make our move, it needs to be planned. And, we need to throw them a curveball," Isaac said "Catch them by surprise."

Peter frowned before his eyes got wide and he opened his mouth to speak.

"Don't tell me, man, don't tell _anyone_. Just get it ready," Isaac commanded, Peter nodding stiffly.

"I'll be back in a bit," He said before going to Wanda "I need to do something and I'll be back in a minute so we can plan." Peter looked at sniveling Charlotte and then back to his sister

"Make her pay."

Then he was gone.

.

"I can't leave her to Trask. And to get her back, I need help. I need _your _help."

"Why should I?"

"You _owe _me."

"So?"

"So, I will _end _you if you don't. Besides, we're making a move against Trask; I would assume you would want in."

"What if you assumed wrong?"

"… How would you feel if they'd taken someone you loved just to get to you?"

"I would probably do exactly what you're doing."

"Then _help _me."

.

.

.

.

.

Erik smirked.

"What's the plan?"


	19. Anya Part 2

"You're kidding," Peter said.

"No, Peter," Magda replied.

"Mom, you can't just come along and-."

"Naomi is family and I won't just sit around while you go try to save her," Magda said.

"And I want to help too," Anya added "I haven't known her long but she seems like a good person."

Peter sighed, knowing that once his mother's mind was made, there was _no _changing it.

"… Fine, but stay behind me and Wanda."

.

"This seems like an awful plan," Wanda informed her brother.

"What's awful about it?" Peter asked, slightly offended.

"The part where we just run in without any plan."

"I have a plan!" Peter countered.

"And you're just not sharing it?" Magda asked.

"Exactly! Now come on," Peter said, grabbing his family and running into the abandoned warehouse.

Three seconds after they entered, the warehouse seemed to lockdown; giant metal doors sliding over the walls and door before men in combat gear and holding guns came out of nowhere.

Peter prepared to run when, suddenly, one of the metal doors was ripped away and struck a bunch of the men, before the other ones went flying back.

"_That _was your plan!" Wanda demanded as Magneto came into view.

"Do you have a better one?" Peter replied.

"Literally every other plan is better than this one!" Wanda yelled.

"You wound me," Erik said sarcastically, gaining a glare from Wanda.

"… Erik?" Magda asked slowly.

"Magda," Erik replied, sounding uncomfortable before looking over "Anya?"

"Hi," Anya said, smiling slightly as Erik seemed to get choked up.

"How-."

"Can we please just find Naomi before we have a family reunion?" Peter asked, Erik sighing.

"There's an elevator over there," Erik said, raising his hand revealing the silver doors.

Once they'd ridden down in one of the most awkward elevator journeys ever, they started to walk through the facility, Erik grabbing Peter's arm and pulling him away from the group.

"What's that I sense on you?"

"It's a safety measure," Peter replied, Erik studying him before giving a curt nod.

"What a dump," Wanda muttered; it was in quite a disarray, things strewn everywhere.

"Trask getting caught must have put a damper on things," Peter muttered.

Finally they came to a room filled with medical looking things and with an examination table with Naomi strapped to it. Peter ran over and pushed the hair out of her face.

"Peter," Naomi said, Peter wincing at how weak she seemed "You need to get out of here. It's a trap."

"I know, Baby, it's okay," Peter said, Erik releasing the restraints "I have a plan."

"Peter," Naomi said, gaining his attention "The p-person that put me here."

"We know; Doctor Moore and Charlotte. We already took care of Charlotte," Peter promised, smiling darkly.

"No, it was _her_."

They all froze as Naomi pointed at Anya.

"What are you talking about?" Anya asked, frowning.

"Naomi, you've been drugged, you don't know-." Wanda started.

"Yeah, _she _drugged me!"

"Naomi, you need to rest, you're acting irrationally," Anya said.

"Peter, you need to believe me," Naomi said, Peter frowning "I went over to your house and she put drugs in my tea."

"Anya… you never explained why you had two cups," Peter said slowly.

At this moment, the doors slammed shut and a gas filled the room, making everyone choke.

When the gas cleared, everyone froze; Anya was holding a knife to Naomi's neck.

"Anya, what's going on?" Magda asked slowly "Put the knife down."

"No, don't you understand?" Anya asked, sounding slightly hysterical "People like her are why we were separated."

Erik raised his hand to pull the knife away, but nothing happened.

"The gas was a mutation suppresser. Your precious 'gifts' won't work now," Anya spat.

"Anya, what are you talking about?" Magda asked, frowning.

"It's all their fault. Erik would have kept me if I'd been _special _like him," Anya glared.

"Anya, we didn't give you up," Magda said.

"Yes you _did_."

"Anya," Erik's voice cut in smoothly "Magda didn't know I gave you up."

"What?" Magda demanded of her ex-husband, who sighed.

"I found her after the fire and gave her to the orphanage. But _not _because she doesn't have powers," Erik insisted "Because I knew that if she stayed with me, she would get killed."

"You're lying," Anya said.

"No, I'm not," Erik promised.

"… I don't believe you," Anya said, the knife pressing harder against Naomi's throat.

Before a gunshot rang through the warehouse, Anya falling to the ground.

Peter threw the gun to the floor and ran over to Naomi, not even looking at his lifeless sister, bleeding out on the floor.

.

Naomi blinked awake, looking around slowly; she was in a hospital room.

Beside her bed, in a plastic chair, sat Peter who was sleeping with his head propped up on his hand.

After a moment, Naomi gave in to her curiosity and kicked Peter, waking him up.

"Huh, wha?" Peter said blurrily before noticing Naomi and appearing on the bed "You're awake."

"What happened?"

"What do you remember?' Peter asked, stroking his hand through her hair.

"I remember telling you that Anya did it, but not much after that."

Peter frowned.

"She was threatening you; she had knife to your neck…"

"And then?"

"And then I shot her."

It was quiet for a long moment.

"_Peter_, Naomi said slowly, Peter grabbing her hand "… I'm sorry."

"What're you talking about?" Peter frowned.

"Peter, you wouldn't have had to shoot your _sister_ if it hadn't been for me," Naomi pointed out.

"Naomi," Peter said fiercely, grabbing her shoulders "You are more important to me than some girl I'd only known for a few weeks that happens to have the same mother and father as me."

"But, Peter… your _mom_," Naomi said slowly, Peter looking down.

"She hasn't… she hasn't spoken to me since I did it."

"God, Peter," Naomi said.

"Wanda's been talking to her and she says that she'll come around, but…" Peter shrugged, obviously not entirely sure.

"I'm sure she will; I know Magda," Naomi said, trying to be encouraging before frowning "Hold on… Was _Erik_ there?"

Peter sent her a guilty look "… Yeah, I thought we might need help."

"_Peter,"_ Naomi reprimanded.

"I needed you safe Naomi, and if I have to work with him to do that, oh well," Peter said, a bit defensively.

"… Don't go too far when it comes to me," Naomi requested "I'm not worth _that _much."

Peter smiled slightly, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"You are to me."


	20. Genderswap AU 2

Puberty is great.

Nathanial (Nate, _please_) Parker can vouch for this.

At the end of the 10th grade, he looked basically like everyone else in St. Mary's.

And then, over the summer, he started working out a little.

Not much, just enough to get a bit in shape (But, his body got in shape weirdly fast).

The rest he can just blame on genetics (though, only god knows where he got this from).

He'd grown about nine inches, making him about 6'4.

His voice had finally deepened and stopped cracking (thank _god_).

He had facial hair.

Honest to god facial hair, none of that awkward hair his brother's friends had, he had _stubble_.

And, due to working out, which really wasn't _that _bad, he had some pretty killer abs if he did say so himself.

On the first day of school he quite clearly heard some girl behind him whisper to her friend "_Fuck Me_."

He was nice though; didn't turn around and instead laughed as Isaac slammed his head against the lockers.

"I hate you. I hate you so freaking much."

He stuck his tongue out at his brother, who was now shorter than him, and left him to make his way to class.

The ripple of surprise when they called his name during roll call was amazing.

Lunch was kind of hilarious.

He was planning on sitting with Isaac and his friends like he usually did, but was intercepted by Daniel, the quarterback.

"Hey, are you planning trying out for the football team this year?"

"Being over six feet tall doesn't magically make me like football," Nate responded sarcastically.

"Aw, come on, at least let me try to convince you," Daniel said, steering Nate over to the table where he, his girlfriend, some football players, and quite a few _single _girls sat.

Nate wasn't an idiot.

Especially when he was sat between two single cheerleaders.

He could hear Isaac's head slamming against the table from all the way across the cafeteria.

.

The reason this whole story is important was because a few weeks later, when Nate and Isaac were driving home from school together, they talked.

"You could have literally _any _girl in school," Isaac said "You could probably get Carrie Smith if you tried."

"Just because I _can _doesn't mean I _should_."

"Why not?" Isaac demanded.

"I just don't particularly like any of them," Nate said, which was half true.

Honestly, he really didn't find any of them _attractive_.

He looked at the girls his brother and friends talked about and just didn't _feel _it.

.

They were _mutants_.

And they wanted _his _help.

How could he say no?

.

Logan chuckled to himself; Nate was still a kid, and from what he'd told Logan before; he hadn't figured anything out until _after _high school.

He was in for some rather shocking confusion.

.

Nate brought up the rear of the group tromping down the stairs.

"What do you guys want? I didn't do anything."

Nate's eyes widened at the blur moving around the Ping Pong table.

"I've been here all day."

Goddamn.

Peter (that's what Logan said at least) appeared on the couch.

And…

_Goddamn_.

.

No matter how attracted Nate was to Peter, if somebody had told him that in three months he and Peter would be on that same couch, but this time with Nate on top of him and Peter's face buried in the cushions, he would have said they were crazy.

.

Did Peter have to be so _amazing _too?

Couldn't he just be a pretty face with an awful personality?

But, _nooo_, the universe had to screw Nate over and give Peter an _awesome _personality.

They got along ridiculously well, too.

Completely and utterly unfair.

.

"Um, are you _pining_?"

"… No."

Isaac gave Nate an incredulous look.

"You sure? Because you're lying face down while listening to Somebody to Love."

"So?" Nate asked.

"You are such a chick."

_I wish._

.

It started when he and Peter got in a conversation about the girls at their school and they both noticed that neither of them were really _into _the girls they knew.

And then Peter started getting weirdly jumpy.

Nate continued to read his book before feeling a slight gust of wind and strange feeling of pressure.

Right on his lips.

Nate narrowed his eyes as he thought.

"Hey, Peter?" Nate asked.

"Yeah?"

Distinctly guilty.

"Can you come over here for a second?"

Peter appeared in front of him and Nate smiled at him.

Before reaching and pulling him down by his collar for a harsh kiss.

Nate let go and Peter stared at him with wide eyes long enough for him to wonder if he'd been wrong before Peter seemed to wake up and kissed him again.

Nate pulled him down onto his lap and since when was Peter this small? Peter always had a bit of a presence but now he was vulnerable and (Peter would punch him for this word) petite in his arms, making soft sounds as Nate pulled his hair.

Nate pushed Peter back onto the couch, Peter wrapping his legs around his waist, before pulling away, making Peter pout.

"I have no idea what I'm doing right now."

Peter seemed to grow slightly sad "Do you want to stop?"

"No, no. You misunderstood; I have no idea what _to do_ _to you. _All of my sex-ed was strictly straight and abstinent." Nate smiled as Peter blushed softly.

"If anyone can figure it out, it's you. So, go on, get to it." Nate laughed slightly at Peter's expectant expression.

"You seem to forget that _I'm _the one in charge here. I could leave and let you take care of yourself."

"Fine. Go ahead," Peter said haughtily, Nate shrugging and untangling himself from Peter's limbs and began walking away "You're serious?"

Nate kept walking.

"Fine, I'm sorry," Peter said "Now, come back here."

Nate turned back and raised an eyebrow, Peter sighing.

"Please?"

"Please what?" Nate asked innocently, before finding himself with an armful of Peter, who started whispering in his ear _precisely _what he wanted.

.

Isaac raised an eyebrow and laughed slightly at the state of Nate's room; bed a complete mess, his clothes strewn everywhere, and a very _definite _smell. Isaac walked up to Nate's bathroom, where he could hear the shower going.

"Dude, do you have a chick in there?!"

"Um, no."

"Really? Because your room begs to differ."

"… Even if I did have a girl in here, which I don't, you'd be being the _worst _brother ever right now."

"Crap, right, sorry," Isaac said "Bye, Nate. Bye, lady Nate had sex with."

Once Isaac was gone, Nate took a deep breath.

"New rule; no sex at my house."

Peter nodded in agreement.

.

"Was it Monica?"

"Please stop."

"Was it Carrie?"

"_Please _stop."

"Aw, come on, just tell me," Isaac complained.

"It's no one you know," Nate replied.

"Oh, so she goes to public?" Isaac asked "Tell me her name. I know some people that go there."

Nate stood up and started to walk away.

"Not even her first name?"

And Nate snapped.

He turned away and gave Isaac a tight, sardonic smile.

"His name is Peter."

.

"Did I just screw us both over?" Nate groaned into his hands.

"No," Peter said, wrapping his arms around Nate's waist and laying his head on Nate's chest.

"But, what if he tells someone?" Nate asked "Like, for instance, the police."

"Like they could catch us," Peter scoffed.

"What about your family?" Nate asked "If people come after us…"

"They'll be fine," Peter said, cuddling into Nate "I love you."

"I love you too," Nate said, kissing the top of Peter's head.

.

"Where were you?" Mr. Parker asked Nate.

"Hanging out with a friend."

"Boy or girl?"

"Boy."

"Alright."

Nate rolled his eyes as he tromped up the stairs to his room.

"So, you're home."

Nate froze and turned to face his brother, whose face was stony.

"Yeah."

"Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah," Nate said, letting Isaac into his room and shutting the door behind him.

"How long have you been…?" Isaac asked.

"I've been a practicing gay for three months," Nate said, Isaac's laughter coming out slightly bitter.

"Is that what they're calling it now?"

"Gay? Yeah."

"And, this Peter, he's…"

"My boyfriend," Nate said, looking down.

"… Okay."

"What now?" Nate asked, looking up at Isaac.

"Okay," Isaac said, shrugging slightly "I mean, I'm not entirely _comfortable _with it, but, you care about him right?"

"I love him."

"Then I won't tell. Or make you do anything. It's your life."

"… Thanks," Nate said, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, sure," Isaac said, smiling before he left the room.

Nate smiled and sat down his bed before Isaac poked his head back in.

"Was he the one you were pining over?"

"… Yeah," Nate admitted.

"You're so gay."

"Ha ha."

.

Mr. and Mrs. Parker were gone for the weekend, Anna and Joseph were counselors at some summer camp, and Michael was doing something. So, Nate invited Peter over.

Hindsight, not his best idea.

.

The TV was turned down low; Nate was running his fingers through Peter's hair as he rested his head on Nate's shoulder.

"Are you going to fall asleep?" Nate asked, smiling as Peter's eyes fluttered shut.

"Possibly."

"Too bad. I was thinking we should go up to my room." Peter's eyes flew open and Nate gave him a smirk.

"I'm awake."

Nate laughed and pulled Peter into a kiss, making the smaller man shudder softly before he ran his hands across Nate's chest. Nate was seriously considering just laying Peter down right there when there was a sudden loud noise, and they jumped apart.

Isaac laughed manically from behind them, holding an air horn.

"Oh, you are an _ass_," Nate said.

"Should have seen your faces," Isaac chuckled.

"Hate you," Nate said.

"No you don't," Isaac replied "You're Peter right?"

"Yeah," Peter said, sounding nonchalant but Nate knew he was apprehensive.

"Nice hair."

"Thanks."

"Should I clear out?" Isaac asked Nate.

"Unless you want to be scarred for life," Nate replied.

"Got it. See ya later."

"… That went well," Peter said, Nate smiling.

"Yeah."

It was quiet for a second as the two men cuddled up to each other again, before Peter lifted his head.

"… You were saying about going upstairs," Peter said, giving Nate a lecherous smirk.

Nate smirked before scooping Peter up and throwing him over his shoulder.

"This is degrading!" Peter whined, making absolutely no move to get down.

.

.

.

**A/N**

**I was halfway through writing this when I realized I was imagining Male!Naomi as Aaron Taylor-Johnson. **

**Ahem.**

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape and The Miffed Writer, I've added your requests to the docket!**

**If you have any requests, feel free to review them of message me!**

**Thanks for Reading/Reviewing!**


	21. School Dance

Naomi felt somewhat guilty.

"Thank you for the offer, Mark, but I'm going to have to say no."

"Whatever, I was just asking because everyone knows you couldn't get a date if you tried."

There went that guilt.

"I have a boyfriend, Jackass."

"_Sure _you do," Mark said, rolling his eyes and walking away as Naomi glared.

"You want me to pull up some bad thoughts?" Wanda asked, Naomi dropping the glare to look at her friend.

"Nah," She said before sighing again "I wasn't even planning to go to the dance."

"But, now you have to?"

"But, now I have to," Naomi confirmed. "You know Peter _hates _dances, right?"

"Naomi, I'm _sure _you can work something out," Wanda replied, Naomi's jaw dropping.

"I am _not _a prostitute!"

.

"Hey, you're here early, is Wanda with y- NAOMI!"

.

"So, something weird happened today," Naomi said as she reached for her clothes.

"Yeah?" Peter asked, stretching out a bit as he rubbed her back.

"Yeah. I got asked to the dance," Naomi smiled slightly as Peter stiffened and his hand faltered for a second.

"What'd you say?"

"I said no, of course, but then he was complete ass and said that the only reason he asked was because he was being nice, and that I couldn't get a date otherwise."

"That's awful, you could- Wait a second," Peter sat up, moving so he could look Naomi in the eyes "The awesome sex was just to get me to go with you so you could show him up, right?"

"Not _entirely_… I like sex too, you know," Naomi pointed out, Peter laughing slightly.

"You're unbelievable," Peter said, tearing her shirt out of her hands and throwing it to the ground.

"Peter, what the h-." Naomi was cut off by Peter pushing her back onto the bed.

"If I'm going to be forced to go to a god awful dance with a bunch of Catholic school kids, I'm going to get my fair compensation," Peter said simply.

.

"Hey, mom?" Naomi said, after dinner as her mother did the dishes.

"Yes?"

"Could I have some money?"

"What for?" Mrs. Parker frowned.

"I'm going to the school dance and I don't have anything to wear," Naomi said, Mrs. Parker's face lighting up.

"Of course, Sweetheart!"

.

"Getting my mother to give me money for this was almost embarrassingly easy," Naomi said as she Wanda looked through the racks.

"Don't you hoard your money?" Wanda asked.

"Well, _yeah_, but I don't want to spend it if I can get my parents to pay for it." It was quiet for a moment "I sound like privileged bitch, don't I?"

"Sometimes I forget that you're better-off than us," Wanda shrugged "You don't act like it."

"Listen, Wanda, if you ever need money-."

"No, no," Wanda shook her head, smiling slightly "I don't need it."

It was quiet as the girls looked through racks.

"How about this?" Wanda offered.

"Has to cover shoulders," Naomi reminded her, Wanda rolling her eyes.

.

Naomi casually walked over to the table with the form for bringing a non-St. Mary's attendee to the dance.

"Who're you bringing?" Mrs. McLain asked interestedly.

"My boyfriend."

.

"Twenty minutes; I think that's a record," Isaac said conversationally, making Naomi laugh.

"Give it an hour and it'll be all over the school," Naomi replied, Isaac smiling.

"I thought that Peter hated school dances," Isaac said "And that's why you two never went to any."

"He does. But, my pride is wounded so we made a deal."

"He'll go to the dance in exchange for what?" Isaac asked.

_"I can't believe I agreed to this."_

_"Yeah, well, you did, so shush."_

_"Don't shush m- PETER!"_

"… You _really _don't want to know the answer to that, brother dear."

.

Naomi was wrong.

It only took thirty.

.

"Okay, seriously, how much sex are you going to claim over this?" Naomi asked, taking a drink of water "Because, it's getting a bit ridiculous."

"As much as I can. And definitely some _after _the dance," Peter replied, kissing from Naomi's shoulder up to her neck "As much as I hate school dances; I do like the idea of you in a nice dress."

"It's purple," Naomi offered.

.

"Don't burn my hair off!" Wanda said, Naomi rolling her eyes.

"Stop being a big baby; it's _fine_."

"It doesn't feel fine," Wanda muttered.

"There, I'm done," Naomi said, rolling her eyes.

.

Peter sighed; the sooner the left, the sooner they could come home, and the sooner Magda would have to pretend she _didn't _know what was going on in the basement.

Also, the sooner he could take off this stupid suit.

"I look like a sixth grader," Peter informed his mother.

"You're _easily _an eighth grader," Naomi said, Peter turning around to look at her "I know; I look hot."

"You do," Peter agreed, a slow smile spreading across his face at Naomi's appearance. The dress was dark purple with long sleeves, which made her eyes seem even brighter than usual. Peter leaned in and kissed her softly, making her giggle softly.

"Do we _have _to go?" Peter asked quietly "We could just stay here."

"I don't think your mom would appreciate that," Naomi replied.

"Then how about we go get a hotel room?" Peter asked hopefully.

"As much as I love that idea and how sweet you're being, we're going to this stupid dance."

.

Wanda sighed as they parked.

"If you two aren't inside in ten minutes, I will come out here and drag you inside," Wanda said, exiting the car.

"She becomes more and more like Magda every day," Naomi said conversationally.

"Yeah," Peter said, leaning to wrap his arms around Naomi.

"Someone's in a mood," Naomi observed, Peter laughing slightly.

"You look great," He said before moving to kiss her.

"Downside of a dress," Naomi said "A lot harder for you to touch my breasts."

"Upside," Peter countered, his hand slipping underneath her dress "I can touch other places."

"Peter, we're in a Catholic School parking lot, knock it off."

"Aw, you never let me do anything," Peter said, Naomi giving him an incredulous look.

"I've been letting you do _quite _a bit to me lately."

"_True_," Peter allowed "And it's been awesome."

"… Have you been wanting to try all those things for a while?" Naomi asked, frowning as Peter looked down.

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Why didn't you tell me _before _I was performing sexual favors in exchange for this?" Naomi asked.

"… Embarrassed I guess," Peter muttered, Naomi wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed about that when it comes to me, Pete, I might say no, but I won't judge you," Naomi promised, Peter smiling slightly.

"Yeah?"

"So long as you return the favor," Naomi said, Peter raising an eyebrow "I've got a couple ideas."

"Like?"

"Like…" Naomi leaned in and softly whispered in his ear, Peter's cheeks turning pinker and pinker.

"Um, are you-." His voice cracked "Are you _sure _we can't just get a hotel room?"

"How about this? We stay for, like, an hour, then we leave, making sure a couple of people realize that we're leaving to fuck, and _then _we get a hotel room."

"What about Wanda?" Peter asked.

"I'll get Isaac to take her home," Naomi offered, Peter frowning slightly and making her roll her eyes "He's not going to try anything; he's too scared of you."

"I have one condition."

"And that is?"

"We try one of things _you _want to."

"You've got yourself a deal, Mr. Maximoff."

.

The only fun part of the dance so far was coming in and seeing everyone's faces.

.

"He's not even that good looking," Carrie's boyfriend, Daniel, said.

"He's cute, but he's got that bad boy vibe to him, that girls- I mean- some girls like," Carrie said awkwardly, making Daniel give her a look.

"Really?"

"I can't help it," Carrie sighed, shrugging "He's hot."

"Does anybody know his name?" Mark asked, obviously a bit pissed as he watched the couple snicker at something.

"Peter?" Monica offered "I think he's Wanda's brother."

"Then go get her."

.

"Hey, Naomi."

"Hey, Johnathon," Naomi replied, smiling slightly but groaning on the inside "This is my boyfriend; Peter."

The men shook hands for moment.

"Hey, you don't mind if I borrow your girlfriend for a dance, do you?"

"No, go for it," Peter said, feeling the first tendrils of jealousy as he led Naomi onto the dance floor.

"You're damn near green," Isaac teased, Peter giving him a dirty look "Hey, I get it. You people find Naomi attractive for some reason, and since you've got her, you don't want to lose her. But, don't worry, you're not going to. Especially to that douchebag."

"I know, but still..."

"For reasons unknown, she loves you," Isaac said "Don't worry."

.

"This might actually be _worse _than the school dances I went too," Peter said, leaning against the wall as Naomi approached him.

"Sorry about that... But seriously, what happened that made you hate school dances so much?"

"… I found out that the girl I was dating was cheating on me at one. In a spectacularly embarrassing fashion."

"Well, you never have to worry about that with me," Naomi informed him, Peter smiling.

"Not even if all of the love has gone out of our relationship?" He asked dramatically.

"That's never going to happen," Naomi said, looking over at Peter "You're it for me, Maximoff."

"Good. 'Cause I can't see me loving nobody but you."

"For all my life," Naomi sang softly, Peter laughing.

"Shut up."

"… Wait, so, this chick was cheating on you and you were embarrassed in front of the entire school?" Naomi asked, Peter sighing.

"Yep, apparently everyone knew before me and it was a running joke that I didn't know. People _still _bring it up. It was three years ago!" Peter said.

"Sounds like you have something to prove," Naomi said, Peter deadpanning.

"Naomi, no."

"What? I'm not allowed to protect my boyfriend's honor?"

"I thought_ I_ was supposed to be protecting _your _honor," Peter said.

"You are! It's a mutual thing."

"I'm not going to another damn school dance, Ami."

"I didn't say _that. _Maybe, I should pick you up from school one day," Naomi offered.

"What? In your parent's minivan?" Peter asked, frowning as Naomi smiled an excited smile "What?"

"I was going to surprise you."

"Naomi, did you get a car?" Peter asked, surprised

"Wade got it for me; he let me pick it out and everything, but I have to keep it in a garage 'cause I don't think my parents would approve," Naomi said, smiling happily "It's a red Buick Convertible and it's _gorgeous."_

"You're letting me drive it," Peter informed her, making her laugh.

"Are you kidding? We're having sex in the back of that thing first," Naomi replied, before frowning "That was really loud."

"You said we needed to convince everyone that we're leaving to fuck," Peter replied, Naomi laughing.

"True. But, first. You are going to dance with me," Naomi said simply, dragging Peter out as a slow song started.

.

Wanda wanted to hex every single one of these people.

"He's your _twin_? You two don't look similar at all," Daniel said.

_Wow, not like anyone's ever mentioned that before._

"I know," Wanda said aloud, shrugging.

"It's weird that they haven't talked to us," Monica said, frowning slightly.

"He didn't want to come in the first place," Wanda said "Naomi had to convince him."

"Sounds like someone's whipped," Mark muttered.

"Well, seeing the sheer amount of sexual favors Naomi had to perform, I'd say that they're on equal footing."

"Wait, wh-!"

"Isaac, how about a dance!" Wanda said, snagging her friend's brother's wrist and pulling him to the dance floor.

Once they were on it, Wanda steered an extremely confused but willing Isaac over to Naomi and Peter, kicking the former in the leg.

"You're welcome."

.

"Can we go now?" Peter murmured ten minutes later.

"Sure, just let me explain to Isaac," Naomi said, Peter slipping away to grab their coats.

Once she explained to Isaac, who rolled his eyes but acquiesced, and started to talk to Wanda as she waited for Peter, the silver haired mutant came up, obviously repressing laughter.

"What did you do?" Naomi asked.

"It's bad."

"What?" Naomi asked, smiling slightly.

"I thought that it would be a good idea to reserve a room, so I used the pay phone in the lobby," Peter dissolved into laughter.

"Who caught you?" Naomi asked, sighing.

"The principal and a _nun_."

"Oh my god," Naomi said, dropping her face to her hands "What did you say?"

"I told the truth; lying is a sin, you know," Peter said, Naomi punching him in the arm.

"They're going to tell my parents."

"Naomi, Mom and Dad deserve this rude awakening if they still think you're a virgin," Isaac pointed, gaining a look from Naomi.

"Come on, Maximoff," Naomi said, grabbing Peter and hauling him out of the school.

.

"Are you mad at me?" Peter asked as they drove.

"No, it's in your nature to act like a dick all of the time," Naomi said "And I wouldn't love you if you were anything other than yourself."

"You love me," Peter said, sounding pleased.

"I do," Naomi said.

"And I love you."

"Obviously."

"Shut up," Peter teased as they pulled into the parking lot of the hotel.

"You know," Naomi said as they parked "I am still a little mad."

"Yeah?" Peter asked, looking over at her.

"Yeah," She said, grabbing his tie and pulling him closer "Maybe I should punish you."

Peter swallowed hard before giving a crooked smile.

"Yes, Ma'am."

.

.

.

**A/N**

**I seriously don't know why there's so much sex in this one; these two had minds of their own, and they were in the gutter.**

**This is for Hellraiserphoenix!**

**Also, if you couldn't tell, Naomi is ****_definitely _****the top in the relationship.**

**And, I'll probably write a sequel where she picks him up from school and shows off.**

**And, if any of you, you know, ever felt so inclined, you're welcome to write smut about these two and link me to it and I'll put the link in here. Totally cool with reading it, really scared of writing it.**

**By the way, sorry for kind of neglecting you guys, I got caught up in To die as Lovers may, which, by the way, has the sequel up now.**

**Dancing Huntress that is adorable and i will do it.**

**And, CaptainComplicated, I'm not entirely sure what you meant by that; do you mean that they should switch bodies a la freaky Friday?**

**If you ever have an idea, feel free to review it or message it to me!**

**Thanks for Reading/Reviewing.**


	22. Peter's Point of View

Peter was always a bit of an outsider; it was hard for him to make friends with people when he couldn't use his powers in front of them.

Nevertheless, he somehow managed to snag a girlfriend, Crystal, in the 9th grade.

And then found out two months later that she'd been cheating on him basically the entire time.

That kind of screwed up his relationship with literally everyone at the school, seeing how they all knew that she was cheating and they had _bets going on_ about when he'd find out.

Even the people he'd considered friends!

So, after a couple weeks of feeling sorry for himself, he pulled himself together and created a niche for himself.

The jokester. The class clown. The troublemaker.

He didn't really have any friends at school anymore, but at least he wasn't made fun of as much lest they incur his prankster wrath.

He knew that people still made fun of him behind his back, but he ignored it.

He'd then kind of resigned himself to being alone except for his Mama, Lorna, and Wanda.

And then Wanda…

He changed a bit after that, stopped being the prankster and became the juvenile delinquent…

Anyway, he was happy with just being close to his family.

And then he met Naomi.

Within the first five minutes of meeting her, she shocked him, which was _rare_.

She'd seen his powers and was surprised like everyone was, then he flirted with her.

And she flirted _back_.

He'd gone completely cards on the table, and she wasn't scared or even _put off_.

And then she told him that she wanted him to break into the _Pentagon_ and showed him _her _abilities.

He's pretty sure that's when he fell in love with her.

It would take a while for him to admit that to himself, and it would take _her _saying it first for him to tell her, but he's getting ahead of himself.

They broke into the Pentagon, they broke out Erik (_regret_), and he asked her out.

He also might've serenaded her at some point in there, he isn't sure.

Anyway, he asked her for her number, and she _gave it to him_.

Then she went into her house, not knowing that Peter took five laps around DC all the while laughing excitedly and repeating to himself

"Quicksilver."

.

He was giddy for at least an hour after their phone conversation.

_He might get to kiss her._

.

She joked around with him, she didn't question his constant use of powers, and she _got along with his mother._

Peter was head over heels at this point, but, the end of the date is what really made everything.

She'd _kissed _him.

She was warm, and soft, and _kissing _him.

They pulled apart and Peter knew he was making a dopey face.

But, thankfully, she thought it was cute, and she kissed him _again_.

It took _ten _laps to calm himself down.

.

How could she be so amazing?

It wasn't _fair_.

What was especially unfair was that, not only was she amazing, but she was amazing _to him._

She'd laugh at his dumb jokes, she liked his hair, she wasn't afraid to break the law with him.

Hell, she'd let him see her _topless._

Honestly, he was waiting for the other shoe to drop at this point.

No _way _did everything stay this perfect.

.

Of course there was someone else.

He knew this was coming

The past few months had been _perfect, _but… She deserved someone else; someone better.

.

"Because I Love you!"

.

_Shelovesyoushelovesyoushelovesyoushelovesyoushelovesyou._

_Why on earth does she love you?_

.

He'd given the big long speech about how amazing she was, and waited for whatever may come.

And then, next thing he knew, he was climbing on top of her, with Naomi nibbling on his lower lip.

For a moment, he honestly thought that he was about to lose his virginity when they were interrupted by Naomi's older brother.

Nowadays, Peter actually likes Isaac, but at the time he was completely prepared to strangle him.

.

Lorna's powers had manifested, and Peter did his best to help, but she was inconsolable.

At least, until Naomi showed up.

After she'd helped, Peter joked that he was going to reward her, but really, he'd just pulled her onto his lap and cuddled up against her.

.

If his Mama taught him _anything_, it was to respect women.

She warned him that if he _ever _catcalled a woman she'd smack him silly.

And if he ever tried (and probably succeed, seeing his powers) to force a woman into anything she didn't want to do, she'd beat his ass so hard…

Peter knew that it was wrong and wouldn't do it even if his mother _hadn't _threatened him, but he still shuddered when he remembered the exact threats his Mama had made.

And those threats were what had been running through his head when Naomi was kissing him with Let's Get It On played in the background.

In _hindsight _it seems pretty obvious that she wanted to have sex, but at the time, well… Peter might be a bit _insecure_ and the thought that she wanted to have sex with _him _seemed ridiculous.

He'd admitted that he was having trouble controlling himself, and she hopped up to leave. He was embarrassed, but also pleased, and not just because he didn't want his mother to knock him senseless, but because… the thought of hurting Naomi like that made him want to puke, and he was glad she was getting away before he could.

But then she was sitting on the edge of his bed and smiling at him, and the next thing he knew, she was writhing underneath him and moaning loud enough that he was _slightly_ worried the neighbors could hear.

Then she called out his name.

And he found himself _hoping _they could.

.

Even though Peter enjoyed breaking the law, he wasn't particularly _violent._

But as Naomi cried into his shoulder, he realized that he'd been planning how best to hurt her parents.

And then, later on, he sort of _did _hurt her brothers.

Michael had it coming, though.

And he and Isaac were kind of friends now.

.

It occurred to him the next night, as Naomi's breathing evened out and he tightened his arms around her, that this was what he wanted.

He wanted to her stay with him.

He'd get an apartment, he decided, and she could live with him.

But, she shouldn't drop out of school; he'd feel better if she at least finished high school.

So, he'd either have to get an _awesome _job or steal.

Probably the latter.

.

She wanted to leave.

She wanted to go back to her parents.

And it's not like he was going to _stop _her.

But then she managed to force out of him why he wanted her to stay, and she promised that that would happen one day.

He sure as hell hoped she was right.

.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I think I accidentally became best friends with a mercenary."

.

She'd woken him up, just smiling and telling him to go upstairs, which he did, grumbling and bleary eyed.

Before, for one of the few times in his life, he went completely still.

"Wanda?"

His sister looked up at him with wide eyes (he must of looked really different to her; he had short hair when she'd left) before giving him a watery smile.

"Pietro."

.

When Peter was younger, he used to imagine what his father was like. Oftentimes, he and Wanda would debate over it.

When they were young, he was a spy and couldn't put his family in danger by coming to see them.

When they were pre-teens, he was a pilot, who was always coming and going and that's why they never met him.

And then, once Wanda had left, Peter became realistic;

He was some sleazy scumbag that hung around with his mother just long enough to knock her up and then bailed.

But _this._

This was _much, much worse._

.

"Pietro, you're jiggling the whole table," Wanda reprimanded.

"Sorry," Peter said as he stilled his leg "Just, worried."

"She'll be fine," Wanda promised.

"He's a mercenary. A crazy one at that," Peter hissed "What if he…"

"Naomi can take care of herself. And we'll be able to stop him before anything happens to her," Wanda said, Peter nodding stiffly before taking a sip of his drink.

_This isn't like with Erik, she likes him, he won't hurt her._

.

Turns out Wade was really nice and cared about Naomi a lot, which made Naomi happy, which made _Peter_ happy.

Sometimes she would tell him about something Wade said or sent her, and she'd get this cheerful little smile that made Peter smile in return.

He sometimes wondered if she got that smile when she talked about _him_.

.

"Peter! Cops!"

Peter frowned; he hadn't stolen anything that would bring them here.

He searched their car and gave them both an onceover before they came down into the basement.

"Nice eye patch, Man."

Eye patch guy rolled his eye and sent the other business guy a look.

"Pietro Maximoff?" Business guy asked.

"Peter. And why? Didn't do anything."

"Other than your six counts of stealing? And that's just what we have on record," Eye Patch said.

"Whatdya want?" Peter asked.

"I assume you looked through all our stuff. What do you think we want?"

"Well, you're a part of some shadowy government thing, and seeing by the lack of people surrounding my house I'd say you want my help."

"Close," Business guy said "We want to hire you."

"I'm listening."

.

He knew he'd sort of been blowing her off since his birthday, just…

Working for SHIELD was _exhausting _and he just wanted to rest or take her out somewhere fun.

Plus, he was in the process of moving, and that was taking _way _longer than it should. But, like he said, SHIELD tired him out (it was _awesome_).

So, he'd usually get them a hotel room when they were alone or go over to her house.

"Naomi asked if you were mad at her," Wanda informed at her brother.

Peter got the last of his room packed up and at the new apartment in record time once he learned that.

.

Her parents were probably going to give her hell over this.

Peter knew that and felt sad about it, but he also knew that once she'd left, she'd never have to put up with that crap ever again.

Naomi shifted in his arms, and Peter looked down at her sleeping form, smiling at the way her forehead scrunched together slightly even in her sleep.

He'd be able to keep her away from her parents now, and make sure _no one _ever treated her like that again.

_His Naomi._

_His Poltergeist._

_._

_._

_._

**A/N**

**This one wasn't going to come up for a bit but I decided SCREW IT!**

**Because this story hit 100 reviews!**

**And because I have nothing better to do, I'll give you guys ten random pieces of trivia about these stories.**

**1\. In the original version of the story that existed only in my mind, Isaac didn't exist. And then the first version of him was a douchebag and met Peter when he (Peter) was buying condoms and Naomi had to step in to keep Isaac from trying to beat up Peter when he (Peter) made a sarcastic comment.**

**2\. On the same note, Michael was originally a complete saint before I decided that was boring.**

**3\. I played around with the idea of Logan being Naomi's dad. **

**4\. Originally I thought about having Naomi be ****_taken _****by Trask industries, and that's how she found Wanda.**

**5\. For a little while I was going to put Isaac/Wanda into the story, but then I felt it didn't fit (still kinda ship it tho).**

**6\. While Naomi is the ****_first _****OC I came up with for Peter, I had a few others including Charles's empathetic daughter Miriam and Logan's healing daughter Harley.**

**7\. But, I returned to Naomi because of ****_heavy _****influence from the song Rude by Magic! that helped shape her family life.**

**8\. I didn't come up with Deadpool being Naomi's dad until about two days before I wrote the first Deadpool chapter.**

**9\. Originally, Alex ****_wasn't _****the Vet and it was just some random OC, but then someone reviewed that they guessed it was Alex and I might have *cough* taken that idea.**

**and I saved the saddest for last;**

**10\. In the original timeline, Naomi never learned that her father wasn't her real father and never even ****_met _****Deadpool.**

**Thanks for Reading/Reviewing!**


	23. Sequel to Chapter 21

**A/N**

**Contains discussion of Rape; it doesn't happen and isn't attempted but better safe than sorry.**

**Also has some abuse on Naomi from her parents.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Naomi!"

Naomi frowned, walking to where her mother was.

"Yes?"

"Do you have any idea why Principal McMillian called and asked for me and your father to come see him sometime after school?"

"… Yes," Naomi nodded.

"Well?"

"I'm going to have to plead the fifth."

"Naomi, you can't plead the fifth," Mr. Parker said from the couch.

"Are you trying to take away my civil liberty?" Naomi demanded, shaking her head slowly "_Communist_."

"Young Lady!"

.

"Wait, so they still don't know why the principal wanted to talk to them?" Isaac asked a few days later; their parents having just left.

"Dad was too busy lecturing me about making light of 'Commie scum'."

"You did that on purpose," Isaac said, smiling slightly and looing over at his sister, who shrugged and grinned.

"So, how do you want to spend my last hour or so of freedom?"

.

Naomi was explaining to Isaac the hand movements necessary to levitate glass when the front door was thrown open.

"GERTRUDE NAOMI PARKER, GET YOUR ASS IN HERE _NOW_!"

Naomi and Isaac exchanged a long look.

"It was nice having you as a sister."

.

Naomi slunk into the front room, taking in her parents' pissed off expressions.

"Hey."

"We had a _very _interesting conversation with the principal about your conduct at the school dance a week ago," Mr. Parker said tautly.

"Yes?" Naomi asked.

"And he said that he saw your beau-."

"-Boyfriend."

Mr. Parker gave her a look, making her shut up.

"That he saw your _boyfriend _reserving a hotel room, and that, when he asked, Peter said that you two were getting it _together_."

"Yes?" Naomi said, Mr. Parker sputtering slightly as Mrs. Parker buried her face in her hands.

"What do you have to say for yourself?!"

Naomi just shrugged "I don't have a good excuse, and at this point I honestly don't care."

"Y-You… You _don't care?" _

"Was just a matter of time before you found out," Naomi said, shrugging again.

"How could you do this to your family?" Mr. Parker demanded.

"Family was the _last _thing on my mind at the time."

"Naomi…" Mrs. Parker suddenly spoke "I know that Peter's, ahem, _mutation_, is a bit strong. Did he, well, did he _force _you?"

Naomi felt slightly sick.

"What? Mom, _no_. Peter would _never _do something like that to me. To anyone."

"Are you sure?" Mr. Parker asked "Because he doesn't seem to like to follow the rules. Actively disregards them, in fact."

"There's a difference between stealing Hostess snacks and…" Naomi trailed off; feeling a slight horror that anyone would ever think Peter would do something like that.

"… So you _willingly_ let him take you to bed?" Mr. Parker demanded "Let him defile you?"

"First of all," Naomi said, finally building up steam against her parents "Can we stop talking like it's the middle ages; we had sex, it's not a dirty word. Second of all, _fuck you_."

Both of her parents recoiled.

"Yeah, I said it, fuck you. And this has nothing to do with being found out or our difference in morals. No, this has to do with the fact that you two would rather that Peter _raped _me then I was comfortable enough and cared enough about him to be intimate. And don't try to say it like it's anything less than you were implying. None of this 'Forced you' crap, you were asking if he'd raped me, and _I know _that if he had, you two would've told me to shut up about it and pray for forgiveness, and not to tell anyone that-."

SMACK

It was quiet as the sound of the slap seemed to echo.

Naomi clutched her right cheek, her eyes wide at the shock of the stinging pain.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that!" Mr. Parker yelled.

"… You _hit_ me," Naomi said, still slightly in shock.

"And I'll do it again if you speak to me that way ever again."

"But-."

"No, you listen closely; there's going to be consequences for you now. No more playing nice. You're going to break off this thing with Peter, then you're going to pack up because you're going to stay with your Aunt Gertrude or a convent or _something."_

What he was saying seemed to awaken Naomi out of her daze.

"Go fuck yourself."

Mr. Parker seemed to steam slightly before he had a death grip on her arm.

"Hey! Ow!" Naomi complained as Mr. Parker started to drag her behind him "The hell are you doing?!"

He didn't reply before he pushed her inside the storage room (AKA the only room with no windows in the house) and locked the door.

"I'll let you out when you start acting reasonable."

"Oh, you are _dead _when Peter finds out!" Naomi replied slamming on the door "I hope you have some fake identities or something because you're going to be royally _fucked_ once Peter finds out you did this!"

It was quiet for a minute.

"Guys, it's really dark. Could I at least have a flashlight?"

Silence.

Naomi slumped slightly before feeling her cheek again; she was fairly certain he broke skin with his wedding ring.

She felt around the room in the dark before she found a couple of boxes to sit on and think.

It was Friday now, which meant Wanda wouldn't notice that she wasn't at school until Monday, which meant if her parents went through with this, she'd be in here for at least three days.

She was starting to feel slightly claustrophobic.

She wasn't going to ask them to let her out, though, not even as she felt her eyes start to sting and her breathing picked up.

She did _not _like the sensation of being locked up.

Naomi rubbed her eyes; she wanted Peter.

.

Mr. Parker sighed as his daughter stopped banging on the door.

"Anthony, we can't just lock her up in there. We have to let her out eventually and she'll tell that boy," Mrs. Parker pointed out.

"We'll send her away before she can tell him," Mr. Parker resolved "And if he comes around asking, we'll lie."

"_If? _That boy is completely…" Mrs. Parker searched for a word "_Besotted _with her! He'll come looking for her in no time. He's not going to give up his _mistress _easily!"

"We'll just have to convince him she doesn't want him anymore."

"But-."

"Don't question me, Deborah," Mr. Parker scolded, Mrs. Parker shutting her mouth "Now, go call your aunt and see if you can get her to take Naomi for a little bit."

Mrs. Parker nodded and went into the living room, Mr. Parker sighing as he thought about the mess they'd gotten into before he heard his wife screech.

Mr. Parker ran into the living room, freezing.

"… Any particular reason you thought that if you locked my girlfriend in a storage room that I _wouldn't _show up."

"How'd you find out so quick?" Mr. Parker asked, Peter smirking slightly from his spot leaning against the fireplace.

"They do call me Quicksilver for a reason."

"Who calls you that?"

"Mostly your daughter when we're having sex," Peter said, smirking as Mr. Parker turned red "So, how about you unlock that storage room?"

Mr. Parker swallowed hard and nodded before moving to unlock the door.

Then, Peter was gone and Naomi wasn't in the storage room.

.

After the initial comforting where Peter held Naomi close as she cried softly, they got into an argument about how they should handle this situation.

"He _hit _you!"

"I know, but that doesn't mean you should murder him!"

"Give me one good reason why not!"

"Because I don't want you to get in trouble!" Naomi said, Peter calming down slightly.

"I wouldn't get caught."

"Please, Peter, for me?"

Peter frowned before huffing.

"You seriously want to let what he did to you slide?"

"Did I say that?" Naomi asked, Peter smirking slightly.

"What do you want me to do?" Peter asked, kneeling in between her legs.

"… I want to ruin his life," Naomi admitted "And I want him to know that we did it to him."

Peter's smirk turned into a grin.

"How?"

Naomi slumped.

"You got me there."

"I'll figure something out, then," Peter replied, Naomi smiling at him slightly "But, first, I need to go threaten them some more."

Naomi laughed slightly.

"I'll be here waiting for you to finish up with that."

Peter chuckled before leaning to kiss Naomi.

After a moment they pulled apart.

"I don't think you grasp what I meant by that; I meant that I'd be waiting for you _naked_."

"I will be _right _back."

.

After Peter had threatened the Parkers and made it clear that he was going to screw them over, he ran to where he knew his handler was; the Triskelion.

"Can you help me ruin someone's life?"

"Why do you want _my_ help?"

"You seem like you'd know how to do it."

Phil Coulson gave a long suffering sigh.

"Who's?"

.

_Three Months Later._

.

"Anthony Parker has been found guilty of all charges; including bribery and extortion."

As Mr. Parker was led out of the courtroom, he looked over and saw it.

Peter waving.

.

.

.

**A/N**

**That was supposed to be funny and cheerful, I don't know what happened.**

**Off topic, but I made an 8tracks mix for To die as lovers may, the link is in my bio.**

**If you ever have an idea, feel free to review it or message it.**

**And Thanks for Reading/Reviewing!**


	24. Soulmate True Names AU

When Naomi was four, she liked to look at her mother's mark, located on her hand, just like her father's.

Soulmarks appeared the first place your soulmate touches you; her mother and father had shaken hands when they first met.

It read Anthony Parker in her father's script, written in black.

What was interesting was that her father's said Deborah _Parker_, not her mother's maiden name.

Because it wasn't _just _your name; it was your _true_ name.

Naomi prayed that her mark wouldn't say Gertrude.

She prayed _very, very _hard.

.

When Pietro and Wanda turned six, Magda sat them down to explain the marks and then showed them the mark on their neighbor's wrist, because she didn't have one herself.

The twins listened with rapt attention as Magda explained that their father wasn't her soulmate.

"Is that why he doesn't want us?"

Magda's heart broke as she pulled her children into a tight hug.

"It's not that he didn't want you, baby, he just doesn't know that you two were born," Magda reassured "I'm sure if he did he would love you both."

.

Naomi sighed as Alex pushed her hair out of her face; nothing.

.

Naomi giggled as Peter babbled excitedly about breaking into the Pentagon as they waited for the okay from Logan and Charles to head in.

"Um, when we run, I'm going to have to hold the back of your neck so you don't get whiplash," Peter warned.

"Oh, okay," Naomi said, smiling as she pushed her hair off of her neck.

"And you might feel sick for a little bit, but it passes," Peter promised.

"Peter, get ready," Charles commanded, Logan smirking slightly as Peter grabbed Naomi's (jacket covered) arm.

And put his hand on her neck.

"What the Hell!"

They both jerked away in pain.

Logan chuckled as the teens looked at each other in shock.

"Uh…"

"Can you two deal with that afterwards?" Logan requested, both of them looking at Logan like they didn't understand a word that he was saying "Break in time, you two."

"Right," Naomi roused herself out of her shock.

"Ready?" Peter asked, placing his hand on her neck.

"As I'll ever be."

.

Erik frowned as the two teens flirted; they had broken into the Pentagon and now they were just goofing off.

And then the boy ran them into the elevator and Erik had to brace himself on the wall; noticing that the girl had to as well.

But also noticing that the girl had a mark on her neck and the boy had one on his hand.

Well that would explain it.

.

Peter watched Naomi's expression nervously once he had cleared the room.

She stared at the room with wide eyes.

Was she _scared?_

The thought made him feel sick; he never wanted her to afraid of him; he wanted her to feel safe and loved when she was with him.

Finally the other mutants roused themselves out of their shocked state and all made their way towards him, thanking him as they passed.

Finally Naomi, who had been the last one, walked up and was quiet for a second, making Peter anxious before she smiled.

And _kissed _him.

It was only a quick and soft peck, but he must have been making a face because she giggled and pulled him along after her as she left.

Slipping her hand into his.

.

"Hey, Naomi?" Peter started nervously as Naomi drove.

"Yeah?" Naomi smiled.

"Um, since you can't see the mark, I should probably," Peter coughed "Warn you."

"Warn me?" Naomi asked, frowning.

"It doesn't say Peter; it says my real first name."

"And that is?" Naomi asked.

"Pietro."

"Pietro," Naomi repeated, Peter nodding and chewing on his nails "I like it."

"Really?" Peter asked, surprised.

"I do," Naomi replied "Pietro."

Peter leaned over and kissed her cheek, making her giggle and slap his chest.

"So, since you brought it up, I'm going to just go for it; mine says Naomi, right?" Naomi asked, Peter frowning.

"Yep, see?" He held his hand out to her.

Suddenly she veered off into the parking lot to their right.

"What?!" Peter demanded as Naomi gripped his hand.

"My last name isn't _Wilson_."

.

"Have you ever met anyone with the last name Wilson?" Peter asked, frowning.

"No," Naomi shook her head, chewing on her lip.

"Okay, um, is it possible that you're… adopted?" Peter asked, Naomi sighing.

"I guess. I mean, if I am, my parents never told me," Naomi frowned, Peter looking at her worried expression and feeling his heart ache.

"Hey, it's okay," He promised, pulling her into his arms.

"I'm already the outcast of my family; this isn't helping," Naomi said, Peter tucking her head under his chin.

"Hey, no matter what, you've got me," Peter said hopefully, Naomi lifting her head and studying Peter's face.

"Promise?"

"Promise," Peter said, kissing her forehead.

Naomi rolled her eyes and pulled Peter down into a proper kiss.

.

"Hey, Isaac, can I talk to you for a sec?" Naomi asked once she returned home from Peter's (the visit had consisted of meeting Lorna, having Magda embarrass Peter extensively, and making out for _way _longer than socially acceptable).

Isaac nodded and warned his friends about messing with their stuff before following Naomi up to her room.

"What's up?"

Instead of saying anything, Naomi simply turned around and moved her hair off her neck, Isaac gasping softly.

"How do you even _pronounce _that?"

Naomi laughed and turned back around.

"He prefers Peter."

"Well, thank god, because that is one intricate name," Isaac said before smiling and pulling Naomi into a hug "Congrats, Sis."

"Um, but there is a problem," Naomi admitted.

"What, he a serial killer or something?" Isaac asked.

"No, no. My name on him-."

"Oh god, it isn't Gertrude, is it?" Isaac asked, sounding disgusted.

"No, my last name-."

"Maximoff?" Isaac asked, chuckling "That is pretty funny, I mean-."

"It's Wilson."

"What?" Isaac asked, frowning.

"My last name on Peter; it's Wilson," Naomi repeated "I mean, do we even _know _anyone with the last name Wilson?"

"Nope," Isaac frowned.

"Isaac… If you know anything, like if I was adopted, you need to tell me," Naomi said.

"No, no," Isaac said "If you were, they didn't tell me."

"Right…" Naomi sighed.

"Maybe if you just ask?" Isaac offered "I mean, you have evidence that something is off, not like they can deny it."

"That would involve telling mom and dad about finding my soulmate, which I really _don't _want to do."

"Naomi, it's on your neck; you can't hide it forever," Isaac pointed out "And why don't you?"

"Two reasons, brother dear," Naomi said sarcastically "1. I really don't want a stupid party like Anna and Joseph had, and 2. They are going to fucking hate Peter."

.

"Mom, Dad?" Naomi asked as her parents sat together on the couch.

"Yes, Dear?" Mrs. Parker asked distractedly as she knitted.

"So, I met my soulmate today."

Both of her parents looked up sharply.

"What!?"

Naomi turned around and let her parents see the mark.

"W-What an interesting name," Mrs. Parker offered.

"He prefers Peter," Naomi said "But I need to ask you something."

"What is it, Dear?"

"Am I actually your daughter?"

"W-What?" Mrs. Parker stuttered.

"Because, my name on him isn't Parker; it's Wilson."

"I don't know why-."

"Please. No more lies, just tell me," Naomi requested.

.

"Wade Wilson," Peter repeated, Naomi nodding slowly "And that's _all _she knew?"

"Yeah," Naomi replied softly.

"Hey, it's okay," Peter murmured, hopping up and rubbing her arms, Naomi leaning her head on his chest and letting him wrap his arms around her.

"… You know…" Peter started, Naomi looking up and raising an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I could _probably _find him."

"Really?" Naomi asked, surprised "You would do that for me?"

Peter frowned slightly.

"Of _course _I would."

Naomi smiled up at him before leaning to kiss him softly.

.

Even though she and Peter had decided to find Wade Wilson, she still had to go to school.

They had discussed it and had decided that they wouldn't try to hide it, but they wouldn't _announce _it or anything.

.

"Hey, Carrie, you have a hair tie?" Naomi asked as she prepared for gym class.

"Yep," Carrie said, passing one to Naomi, who pulled her blonde hair back.

Naomi grabbed her water bottle, but as she went to walk outside, she had her ponytail pulled, and got dragged back.

"Ow! What the hell?!"

"Y-Your neck," Monica said simply, her voice shaking.

"No reason to pull my hair!" Naomi said, huffing and walking away.

.

"How old is he?"

"Does he go to public?"

"He _doesn't _go to church?"

Naomi slammed her head against the locker.

"Please, God, take me now."

.

Peter twirled his pencil; looking into the distance and definitely _not _thinking about Naomi.

"Mr. Maximoff, perhaps you could pay a _bit _of attention to the class?" The teacher, Mr. Miller, said, annoyance clear in his tone "Actually, how about you come up and do the problem on the board?"

The class tittered as Peter swung up to the front, before _easily _solving the pre-calc equation, the class falling silent.

"How did you do that?" Mr. Miller demanded.

"Some people call it math," Peter replied, rolling his eyes and sitting back down, waiting before everyone went back to the class to smirk.

Once the class ended, and the students left their last class, Mr. Miller asked Peter to stay for a moment, Peter huffing.

"Can we make this quick? I've got somewhere to be," Peter asked, sitting down.

"Peter, I'm going to admit something; I'd always assumed you cheated on your tests and homework."

Peter snorted and rolled his eyes.

"_But, _if what you did earlier was any indication, you could have a promising future."

"Wait; let me guess; if I apply myself? Shape up?" Peter asked sarcastically, Mr. Miller sighing.

"I don't know why you're so resistant to this."

"Because, I'm not particularly interested in being an engineer or an accountant or whatever you're going to suggest."

"Mr. Maximoff, I understand that those career paths might seem dull to you right now, but you have to look at the big picture."

"Mhm."

"Sure, you could probably survive on some 'cool' job for a little while, but, you're going to meet your soulmate eventually, and you'll need to support her as well."

"Well, she seems pretty self-sufficient so I'm not _too _worried," Peter replied, rolling his eyes as he stood and started to leave.

"Sorry?" Mr. Miller demanded, Peter smiling sarcastically and holding his hand up, showing his palm to him before swinging back around and leaving.

.

Naomi giggled as Peter recounted the story later on, as they both looked through phone books, looking for Wade Wilsons. Peter grinned happily at Naomi's laughter, leaning over and kissing her cheek softly.

About an hour later, Naomi sighed and threw the phone book away.

"I can't do this any longer. I need a break."

Peter shoved his book away and looked over at his soulmate.

"Whatdaya wanna do?"

Naomi looked over at Peter tiredly.

"You wanna listen to Led Zeppelin and make out?"

"Goddamn it, I love you."

.

In the end, Wade Wilson found them.

.

Wade had heard that the two people who broke into the _Pentagon _were looking around for him, and he felt flattered.

Two celebrity mutants interested in lil' ole _him_?

"What's the kiddies' names?" Wade had asked Victor while sharpening one of his Katanas.

"I only got the last names; Maximoff and Parker."

Wade stilled.

"Parker?"

"Yeah, you know her?"

"Um, you didn't happen to catch sight of these teenyboppers, did ya?"

"I mighta seen a picture, why?"

"No reason," Wade said, his voice sounding weirdly high-pitched "Just curious."

"… Maximoff's got silver hair, Parker is a Blondie."

"… She wouldn't happen to be around sixteen, would she?" Wade asked.

"She's a teen," Victor confirmed, Wade standing abruptly and leaving the room.

_His little Burrito Baby._

.

Naomi had been walking to a pizza place to meet Peter; not paying much attention as she took a shortcut down an alleyway.

"Hiya!"

Naomi screeched as a man in black and red spandex landed in front of her.

"What the Hell?!"

"Oops, sorry, probably shoulda thought that one through."

"Who the _hell _are you?"

"One Wade T. Wilson, Mercenary and Fashion Extraordinaire at your service!"

Naomi blinked a few times.

"You said _mercenary, _right?"

"And Fashion Extraordinaire," He confirmed.

"… Are you a mutant?" Naomi asked, wondering if _this _guy was her…

"Yepperoni! I'm guessin' you got that little gene from moi."

"_You're _my…"

"Seems so, Gertrude."

"Oh god, don't call me that. Naomi."

Wade seemed to deflate as he sighed.

"_OH THANK GOD_."

"Um, I'm going to need some proof that you're my dad," Naomi said "Far as I know, you're just playing me."

"We can get a paternity test!" Wade offered, slipping his arm through Naomi's and starting drag her.

"Wait, wait, wait! I need to get Peter or else he'll worry and you need to change," Naomi said.

"What? I thought I look swanky."

Naomi's lip twitched.

"You do look very swanky, _but, _I think you might get in trouble for wearing that."

Wade seemed to visibly brighten.

"You look pretty nifty too! Now, let's find your Babycakes, and then find out I'm your daddy-o!"

Naomi found herself smiling as Wade pulled her along; he was _definitely _her father.

.

.

.

**A/N**

**Happy (slightly belated) Father's Day!**

**I promise I'll get back to requests soon, but I'm writing this Buddy Cop one and the format I'm writing it in is a bit difficult, so it's taking a bit of time.**

**Anyways, I was thinking, and if there's not enough response, I totally get it, but, I was thinking that I could make a Tumblr entirely dedicated to my fanfics. Because, I occasionally get these random little thoughts that in no way tie into anything, or little headcanons that I can't work into anything currently but want to share. Plus, it would be easier to ask a question and get a speedy reply if I did that, whereas it takes literally forever for me to reply to a question right now.**

**Chocoegg333 (smooth segway), That chapter may be canon or may be an AU, I'm not sure. ****_But, _****if I have my way, I will (probably after Apocalypse) end up writing an Avengers story, but I'll be moving the entirety of the Avengers to the 70s, which is why Fury and Phil can exist at this point in SHIELD:)**

**Chrystyaane, you're the first one to indicate that they caught that so you get a gold star ;)**

**As always, if you ever have an idea for a chapter, feel free to review it or message me.**

**Thanks for Reading/Reviewing!**


	25. Hair Pulling Kink

Here's the thing about having a weird hair color; people act like they can just touch it without permission.

And Peter _hated _having his hair touched.

He never said why, but he always got pissed off or walked away when someone started to play with his hair, even his mother or his sisters.

Those three, thankfully, caught on quickly and didn't touch his hair.

Although, his mother would point out, people would probably touch it less if you would just _cut it_, Pietro.

Peter would always give some vague answer and run off, never letting anyone get close to his head with scissors.

.

Naomi _loved _Peter's hair.

She couldn't never quite explain why, she just _loved _it.

Maybe it was because of her conservative upbringing and the fact she _rarely _saw anyone with hair dyed interesting colors.

Maybe it was because it reminded her that he was _like her; _a mutant. And that they were in this together.

Or maybe she just had a thing for boys with long hair.

No matter what reason, she loved it.

And Peter let her touch it.

In fact, he seemed to encourage it; the first time they met he offered, he was known for laying his head in her lap so she would run her fingers through it, hell, he let her wash his hair whenever they took showers together.

Naomi didn't even realize he hated other people touching it until a few _months _after meeting him.

And then it was only because Lorna told her.

"Wanda used to let me, but I don't remember," Lorna had said as she tried to braid Naomi's hair.

"What? You never practiced on Peter?" Naomi teased.

"Pietro doesn't like it when people touch his hair." Naomi frowned.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he always runs away."

As Naomi showed Lorna how to braid hair into a fishtail braid, she tried to figure out why Peter wouldn't like it.

.

It wasn't until a few nights later did she figure it out.

And she started to plan.

"Naomi, that smile is creepy as hell," Isaac had commented.

.

"Lorna said something weird the other day," Naomi said, the next day as Peter played a game of Pong against himself and she did homework.

"Yeah?" Peter asked, slightly distracted.

"She said that you don't like having your hair touched."

Naomi raised an eyebrow as Peter seemed to stiffen, but continued on.

"Which is weird because you've _always _let me touch your hair… Hell, you seem to _like _it when I do it."

"You're my girlfriend, not some random person that wants to feel me weird colored hair; there's a difference," Peter replied, in a way that he hoped was believable.

"Yeah…" Naomi muttered, Peter taking a deep breath "Wait, you know what? No."

Before Peter could ask what she meant by that, he suddenly felt her fingers twist into his hair and _pull_.

Peter's hands flew back to grab at her hand; trying to get her to release him, but before he could protest, Naomi spoke again.

"Because, believe it or not, I really _get _you, Peter, and I get how your brain works," Naomi said before tugging harder on his hair, making his eyes water "Basically, I don't think you hate having your hair played with, I think you _love _it. Just not in a socially acceptable way."

Peter's cheeks were on fire as he mumbled half-assed denials, Naomi rolling her eyes and pulling his hair so hard that she forced his head back.

"And I think this ties in with the _other _thing I realized about you recently; you're powers and rebellion came with one _hell _of an authority kink, didn't they?"

Peter didn't even bother to refute it as he was too busy staring at her with wide eyes.

"Is that a yes?" Naomi asked, Peter still not responding "I said is that a yes?" She repeated, giving Peter's hair a sharp tug.

"Yes! Yes!"

Naomi smiled and leaned down to kiss Peter softly, but never letting go of his hair.

When they pulled away, Peter gave her a dazed smile, which she returned before letting go of his hair, making him pout, but not noticing until she was done.

She'd duct taped his hands behind his back.

"W-What're you doing?" Peter demanded as Naomi plopped down on his lap.

"Isn't it obvious?" Naomi replied, pushing his jacket of his shoulders and running her hands across his chest.

"Naomi, my mom's upstairs," Peter hissed, Naomi frowning.

"Right, she'll probably hear you."

"Yeah, and if she finds me like this, it'll be _mortifying, _so could you please- Naomi, don't you _dare_."

So, turns out, duct tape doesn't conceal _all _the noises Peter made while Naomi did her best _not _to make any noise while _simultaneously_ pulling his hair.

Thankfully, Magda opted to just leave the house and _didn't _see her son get tied to the headboard of his bed; even though he was ended up being tied to it for a good hour.

Twenty minutes of which were spent with Naomi on his lap.

The rest of which was spent making muffled whines to try to catch Naomi's attention as she finished her homework.

.

.

.

**A/N**

**That was for Lin, hope you liked it.**

**Don't blame me.**

**Jk, that was ****_entirely _****my fault and in my mind ****_before _****she requested it.**

**So, I'm upping this to M.**

**Anyway, I made a tumblr dedicated to my stories. it's called naomimariatheresa cause I'm real original. There's also a link in my bio. Please, go follow, I'll be posting lots of little tidbits to it.**

**Chocoegg333, I actually ****_have _****thought about Naomi in the MCU, so I expect that to be good (cause her parents will be shocked by their daughter being friends with Captain America).**

**anonymouscsifan, I feel like I've served my purpose in this life; I have inspired someone to reference my writing in everyday life. **

**if you ever have an idea, feel free to review it or message me (although, I have a lot to go through, so you might not see it for a awhile).**

**Thanks for Reading/Reviewing!**


	26. Genderswap AU 2 Extended

"_Mooooom_."

"Oh sure, tattle to mom," Isaac said.

"What're they doing?" Mrs. Parker yelled back.

"Making fun of me," Nate said, his voice cracking as he said it, making him wince as Isaac and Joseph laughed.

"Man up, Nathanial," Mr. Parker said, making Nate frown (not pout, he'd never _pout_).

"Yeah, Peter Brady," Isaac muttered, gaining a dirty look from Nate.

_Just you wait._

.

"Mrs. Connell was asking if one of you could come over and help her with chores a few days a week during summer."

The three boys froze.

"She said that all she'd need you to do is some lawn work and maybe some heavy lifting," Mrs. Parker continued "And that she'd make you lunch in exchange… Mrs. Connell is a lovely lady, such a shame that her husband passed away and her sons left for Vietnam."

It was silent before Nate gave in.

"… I'll do it," He sighed, Mrs. Parker smiling at him.

.

"So, you're the Parker that bit the bullet," Mrs. Connell said once she opened the door.

"Um," Nate blushed, taking in the little old lady that was smiling wryly.

"You're Nathanial, right? The youngest," Mrs. Connell said, letting Nate in.

"Yeah," Nate said, his voice cracking slightly, making him wince.

"Ah, still going through puberty?"

"And I've had it the worst out of all my brothers," Nate said, looking down.

"You know, of my four sons, the one that had it the hardest turned out the best looking… Don't tell anyone I said that."

Nate laughed and nodded, before Mrs. Connell gave him instructions on what she needed done.

.

Turns out, Nate's guilt would pay off.

.

"Maybe I shouldn't go to camp; I made a commitment to help Mrs. Connell," Nate said, Isaac glaring at him from over their mother's shoulder.

"Oh, that's so sweet…" Mrs. Parker said.

.

Every year, the Parker family would visit Aunt Gertrude for a week, and then the kids would go to a bible camp for _four_ weeks while their parents went to differing places. And _then_, they'd go to a family reunion for a week.

Nate _hated _camp.

They had to sit around a campfire and share stuff about themselves. And there was always those awkward 'relationships' people would get into for four weeks and then breakup a day before they left.

It _sucked_.

He also hated family reunions with a passion.

"Oh, Nate, still the shorty of the family."

"Oh, Nate, you should sit up straighter."

"Oh, Nate, still not shaving."

He just wanted to yell that it was none of their damn business.

.

For the first hour that his family was gone, Nate slid around the house in his socks, loudly singing.

.

"Let me give you a bit of advice, Nathanial, dear; my best looking son worked out during puberty," Mrs. Connell said.

.

Nate took her advice and found that it wasn't _that _bad.

.

About a week into his family absences, he woke up and turned on Killer Queen.

And started to sing along.

Nate slammed the record off and took a deep breath.

"I'm Nate."

He laughed loudly before slapping a hand over his mouth.

_Finally_.

.

"Lord, boy, are you ever going to stop growing?" Mrs. Connell demanded, Nate laughing as he towered over her.

"I'd be okay if I didn't."

.

His arms were starting to get thicker.

And there were definitely some creases of abs.

.

"You're hair makes you look like a drifter," Mrs. Connell informed him.

"I know, my mom usually cuts it and makes me look like I put my head in the blender, so," Nate said, shrugging.

Mrs. Connell laughed and gave him directions to a barber.

.

_"Alright, boys, pay attention," Mr. Parker said, Nate sighing; Mr. Parker was teaching him and Isaac how to shave._

_It didn't matter to Nate; he hadn't started with facial hair, but Isaac did._

_When Isaac had tromped in, proudly displaying his sparse mustache hair, Mr. and Mrs. Parker congratulated him._

_"You look like a pedophile."_

_"Nate!" Mrs. Parker scolded "You just wait for your facial hair."_

_._

Nate laughed manically when he noticed; he was getting facial hair.

But not that awkward stuff Isaac had, _no_, _real_ facial hair.

.

He started to notice about a week before his family returned.

It was Saturday, which meant that he was mowing Mrs. Connell's yard.

And it was _one hundred and two degrees._

He'd stripped off his shirt a while ago and he still felt like he was going to spontaneously combust.

Nate shut off the mower and turned on the hose, cooling himself off for a moment.

"Nathanial!"

Nate walked over to where the old lady was standing with some iced tea.

"Don't look now, but you've got an audience," Mrs. Connell smirked as she passed him the drink.

Nate returned to the mower and looked out of the corner of his eye over to the other side of the street, where there one of his ex-classmates, who appeared to be sunbathing, sat, but Nate knew to take Mrs. Connell's word.

.

That would've been it, but it _kept happening_.

Not just the sunbather (who he was fairly certain invited friends over just to sit there), but when he went grocery shopping, he could feel eyes on him.

And when he picked up pizza (far too often) he could actually _hear _arguments over who got to serve him.

The girl at the library that turned red whenever he spoke to her.

The girl that seemed to develop a speech impediment whenever he delivered cookies from Mrs. Connell.

Hell, at church (where he went just so his parents wouldn't yell at him when they got back), he had girls giggling and blushing when he walked past.

And there was that _horrifying _time where Mrs. Johnson got a little _too _handsy.

Of course everybody knew that her husband was cheating on her with someone younger and, honestly, Nate thought she should get back at him, but not with _him_.

.

In the hours leading up to his family return, Nate found himself cleaning every bit of the house.

The he ran upstairs to make sure he _didn't _look like a hobo.

His hair was slightly unruly, but other than that… He was kind of at the point of wondering if his family would even recognize him.

.

"Well, it looks like he kept it clean," Mrs. Parker as she entered the house.

"Nathanial, we're home!" Isaac yelled, wondering where his younger brother was.

"Call me Nathanial again and I'll castrate you."

Nate smiled slightly at the looks he was getting as he hopped down the stairs.

"So, I didn't set anything alight, I didn't get a girl pregnant, and I didn't kill anyone. Do I get a gold star?" Nate asked, smiling.

"O-Of course you do, Sweetheart," Mrs. Parker said, giving him a hug before pulling away "How much did you _grow?"_

"Seven inches," Nate said, shrugging as if it was no big deal "I have to warn you guys; there's no food in the house. I would suggest pizza or something."

"Maybe you shouldn't eat pizza all the time; not gonna be sixteen forever," Isaac said, hiding his insecurity over the fact that Nate was now a _head _taller than him.

Nate put on his innocent face and raised his shirt; looking down at his _six pack _(he was very proud of that).

"I think I'm fine."

.

Eventually, the Parkers had Isaac and Nate go out to pick up cheeseburgers.

"How was camp?"

"I made out with Beatrice Campbell," Isaac informed him as they swung into the burger shop.

"Doesn't she have braces and headgear?"

"Used to," Isaac said "How would that even work if she had it now?"

"Your libido knows _no _bounds, Brother Dear, I'm sure you could've worked it out."

They walked up to the counter and Nate ordered, smiling politely at the young woman behind the counter.

.

Nate handed his father the bags once they returned.

"Um, Nate?" Mr. Parker asked, sounding oddly amused.

"Yeah?" Nate said, looking over from his spot leaning against the counter.

"I've got a feeling this was meant for you," Mr. Parker handed him the receipt, where it had a phone number and said "For Blue Eyes."

.

Isaac stumbled out of bed the next morning, tromping downstairs to where his family was sitting at the table.

"Isaac, could you wake up Nate?"

Isaac groaned and tromped back upstairs to pound on Nate's door, but, after a moment, Isaac opened the door and found it empty.

"He's not here," Isaac frowned, his parents exchanging a look of worry.

And then the front door opened, Nate swinging into the house with a thin sheen of sweat covering his body.

"Where were you?" Isaac asked, Nate giving him a long look.

"Bowling. I was running, Genius."

"You were _running_?" Mrs. Parker asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah. We got orange juice?" Nate asked, opening the fridge and pulling out the aforementioned beverage.

"Why were you running?" Isaac asked, Nate giving him a long look.

"Well, you see, when people want to stay in shape, they work out. I can see why you wouldn't know about this."

"Nathanial!"

.

A few weeks later, school started.

And then the Pentagon.

And then _Peter._

.

"Shh, Shh," Nate muttered as Peter gave a gasp "You okay?"

"Fantastic," Peter said, slightly slurred "I love you."

Nate smiled softly "I love you too." Leaning down to give Peter a tender kiss.

Peter smiled at him once he pulled away, before frowning.

"Well, don't _stop_, can't you multitask?"

Nate's laughter just managed to drown out Peter's moans.

.

"I wish we could go out."

Nate sighed, burying his face in Peter's hair.

"Me too," Nate muttered, rubbing Peter's arm softly "But, at least your mom is cool with this."

Peter smiled slightly, kissing Nate's neck and curling up against him.

.

_"Well, it's about time!"_

_Peter and Nate jumped apart._

_"Mom!" Peter yelled, pulling his clothes straight._

_"It's taken you two long enough," Magda smiled "Are you staying for dinner, Nate, Dear?"_

_"I guess; if it's alright," Nate said, still blushing slightly._

_"Oh, hun, don't be embarrassed; I saw this coming since the first time I saw you," Magda then held up her hand to faux-whisper "I know his type."_

_"MOM!"_

.

"Um, Dad?" Nate said.

"Yes, Son?"

Wade then broke and giggled

"So… I'm gay."

It was quiet for a moment, making Nate worried.

"… _Please _tell me that when you marry Peter, he'll take _your _last name," Wade beseeched.

"What?!"

"Peter Parker!"

.

"You and Peter are dating."

Nate froze at Wanda's statement.

"… Yep."

Wanda gave him an appraising look.

"Alright… Don't you dare hurt him."

"No, Ma'am."

.

"We've got new students coming in tomorrow," Hank informed the others.

"Who?" Logan asked, lighting a cigar and getting a glare from the others.

"Peter and Nate, and Peter's sister Wanda," Hank said "That's why Charles is drinking."

"Don't blame him," Logan muttered, smiling slightly at the thought of those three coming in and raising a little hell.

"Peter, Nate, and Wanda?" Alex asked, frowning slightly.

Peter Maximoff and Nathanial Parker; helped us break Erik out," Hank explained.

"_Nathanial Parker?" _Alex asked, raising an eyebrow "I met him."

"Me too," Sean said "He was the one who broke us out."

Once Alex had explained how, Logan spoke up.

"You two know that he's gay as all hell, right?"

"What?" Both Alex and Sean said, looking over in surprise.

"He and Peter were a thing in my timeline, and I'm sure they are in this one."

.

Hank opened the door to find Wanda awkwardly standing a bit away from Nate and Peter, who were not the _least _bit restrained in their touching; Nate had an arm thrown over Peter's shoulders and Peter had his arm wrapped around his waist.

Hank realized they were setting the standard; that they wouldn't hide away who they were.

"Hello, come in," Hank said, smiling and visibly seeing some of the tension in Nate's frame dissipate "I can take your bags, but you should probably talk to Charles. Oh, do you two want to share a room?"

"If we can," Nate said hopefully, Hank smiling and nodding.

Hank led them to Charles's office.

"Since when are you in a wheelchair?"

"Dude!" Nate said, giving Peter a look, who shrugged.

"Just wondering."

"It's a long story," Charles offered.

.

After telling the story, saying hello to Logan (who seemed to actually like them), talking to Alex (awkwardly), and Sean (less awkwardly; he didn't seem to care) they settled into a routine at the manor.

Nate would wake up first and go for a run, sometimes with Hank or Alex, then he'd come back to find Peter just waking up.

Then they'd take a shower together.

And then, if it was a weekday, they would do "School."

Air quotes for the fact Charles had _no _idea of how to teach, and Peter was practically out of school already.

Honestly, what they did most was hone their powers, which was _incredibly _fun.

And make out.

They made out a _lot_.

Now that even if someone walked in, they wouldn't get in trouble…

It led to a _lot _of making out in the garden.

.

Then came the whole altercation with Magneto.

.

Peter was fighting one of Magneto's lackeys, who had super speed as well, just not as fast as Peter.

Wanda was fighting a girl with fire powers; trying to keep her from burning everyone alive.

Magneto was flying above them; tearing things apart.

"Nate," Logan said "If you can distract him; throw him off, I'll be able to take him down with the mutant suppression drug."

"How?"

"Do what you do best; heckle him."

.

"Hey, you know that helmet makes you look like a penis, right?"

"Why'd you make your outfit pink, trying to tell us something?"

"Did your mom pick out that cape, _OH WAIT."_

That one _almost_ got a big enough reaction that Logan could take a shot.

"Sorry about this, babe," Nate said under his breath.

.

"Did ya know that your son is _fantastic _in bed?"

.

"Was that necessary?" Peter asked, sighing slightly as he looked down at where Logan was able to get Magneto, now unconscious.

"Sorry, but, I mean, it wasn't a _lie_."

Peter smiled over at Nate.

"You owe me _ten _blowjobs for revealing that shit."

"I was probably going to do that anyway," Nate pointed out.

"Stop pushing your luck, Parker."

"I'm liking were pushing my luck is taking me, Maximoff."

.

.

.

**A/N**

**In honor of the supreme court's ruling today!**

**(I definitely didn't already have most of that lying around).**

**Okay, I know that's not how puberty works, but I wanted them to leave Kick-Ass!Aaron Taylor-Johnson and come home to Now!Aaron Taylor-Johnson. Wade's genes or something let's him do that.**

**Also, can you see me tiptoe into the world of writing smut with these last two chapters?**

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, oh, trust me, I ****_have _****definitely thought about that.**

**RedExorcism, that is ****_incredibly _****kind and it means so much to me, thank you! **

**anonymouscsifan, it's nice to know that I'm not the only one going to hell ;) and ****_trust _****me, I've got a ****_lot _****of those images in my mind. We cane be perverts together ;)**

**If you're not following me on Tumblr, you need to, cause I post all sorts of little headcannons and mini stories if their not long enough for an actual story, the URL is naomimariatheresa and there's a link in my bio.**

**As always, if you ever have an idea for a chapter, feel free to review it or message me or message me on Tumblr it.**

**Thanks for Reading/Reviewing!**


	27. Cop Buddies and Mockumentary AU

Charles smiled at the camera.

"Here at Westchester Police Department, we pride ourselves at serving the community as best as we can. And even though we're a small town; we have some of the best police officers there is."

The scene cut to a shot of Peter throwing paper balls at Alex before cutting back to Charles.

"I've been working here for ten years. Hank McCoy is my assistant; he helps out with the kids," Charles teased.

It cut to a Hank looking directly at the camera with a deadpanned expression.

"For some reason, Charles thinks that having a bunch of twenty year olds on the team won't cause everything to erupt into chaos."

It cut back to Charles.

"They're a great team. Alex is a great team player."

It cut back to Peter throwing paper balls at Alex, except this time it showed Alex launching out of his seat and chasing Peter around the desks, but not coming close.

All the while, Hank stared directly into the camera from his desk.

"Sean has a good heart and wants to help others."

Once again, it cut back to Alex chasing Peter. Sean, without looking up, extended his leg and tripped Peter.

"Raven is empathetic and is good with people."

It cut to Alex dragging Peter by his hair.

"BOTH OF YOU BETTER SHUT UP BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASSES!" Raven yelled.

"Peter is a bit of prankster, but, he's a good kid and is good at his job."

Peter grumbled as he plopped back down in his chair, rubbing his head, before smirking as Alex screeched; the blonde finally noticing that the paperwork he'd been doing were now soaked.

Hank was still staring at the camera.

Charles smiled self-satisfied.

"They're a great team."

.

"Gather around gang!" Charles said excitedly, literally everyone rolling their eyes "I have some exciting news!"

"Does it have something to do with the cameras?" Sean asked "'Cause, we already know about that."

"No, something else! We're getting a new officer. She's transferring from D.C. Oh, and Peter?" Peter looked up from his spot draped across his chair "If you two get along, she'll be your partner."

"Not mine?" Raven asked, pouting.

"Now, Raven, you had a partner within the last year."

"Yeah, and you made Angel have a nervous breakdown and move to Michigan," Alex said, Raven turning to glare at Alex, who pretended like he hadn't said anything.

It cut to Hank.

"Alex and Raven have a complicated relationship. And by complicated relationship, I mean Raven wants to murder Alex ninety-nine percent of the time." Hank looked away and frowned "You know, that's basically every relationship in this department."

"Raven wants to kill Alex."

Cut to Raven chasing Alex around with a plastic knife.

"Alex wants to kill Sean."

Cut to Alex tackling Sean.

"Sean doesn't seem to care that much."

Sean making fortune tellers.

"And Peter… Well, _everybody _wants to murder Peter."

Alex chasing Peter around.

Raven smacking Peter with her purse.

Sean tripping Peter.

"And, honestly, I don't blame them."

Then it cut to Hank finding his entire desk covered in glitter.

"Peter's a little shit… _but _he's pretty damn good at his job, so we can't get rid of him."

.

"What's her name?" Raven asked.

"Naomi Parker."

Alex dropped the box he was carrying.

.

"We went to Police Academy with her," Sean said, rolling his eyes "They had a thing for, like, three days."

It cut to Alex in front of the camera.

"We dated for two months, and then we broke up, it just wasn't working."

Back to Sean.

"He cheated on her. I was the one who told her. Then she broke up with him. It was brutal."

Alex.

"I mean, that was so long ago, I'm sure it's going to be fine."

Sean.

"This is going to be _excruciatingly _awkward."

Alex frowned, before looking over the camera and at the camera men.

"Don't tell the others."

.

"They used to _date?"_

Peter jumped up and down, laughing manically.

"Oh, I've been waiting for something like this; I can really _fuck _him with this!"

.

Hank raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, Peter is going to screw him _over_."

.

Raven snorted.

"Fascinating."

.

Charles frowned slightly.

"Oh, maybe I shouldn't have accepted her on; she might be a distraction for the others… But, the chief insisted."

.

The scene cut to a young woman with blonde hair and the words "Two Days Later."

"So, I just look there? Um, what do I say?"

She looked into the camera and smiled.

"My name is Naomi Parker, I'm twenty-four years old, and I moved to Westchester about a week ago, so I'm still figuring it out… How did I get into police enforcement? Uh, well, my parents wanted me to get married and start a family, but then, my brother got arrested for public intoxication and since I'm an awesome sister I went to bail him out. So, while I waited for everything to go through, I started talking with one of the Detectives that was sitting around, and he encouraged me to look into starting a career here."

"Why did I leave my old police department? I didn't work well with those people; they all knew my family and I just want a fresh start."

"How did I get the job here? The detective that got me into this is the Chief here."

The cameraman said something and Naomi seem to deflate.

"Wait, what about Alex?"

.

"Alright, everyone, this is our new officer; Naomi Parker," Charles said perkily, Naomi waving slightly "Naomi, this is Hank, Raven, and Peter. You already know Alex and Sean, right?"

Alex sent the cameramen a deadpanned look.

"Uh, yeah. Hi."

"I'll let everyone introduce themselves," Charles said, retreating to his office "Oh, and Peter? Show Naomi her desk."

Peter took a few steps towards her and held out his hand for a shake.

"Peter Maximoff."

"Naomi Parker."

"I'm Raven Darkholme," Raven said, smiling sweetly, making the others roll their eyes.

"And I'm Hank," Hank said, smiling slightly at Naomi.

"Nice to meet you both."

"Hey, Parker," Sean said, giving the girl a hug.

"Hey, Cassidy," Naomi said, actually sounding somewhat pleased.

"Hi, Naomi," Alex said, awkwardly waving at her from a distance.

"Hey, Alex," Naomi said, returning the gesture as Sean gave the camera a long look.

"Naomi Parker?" Scott said, the Chief's assistant poking his head into the room.

"Yes?"

"Chief wants to talk to you."

Everyone in the room froze.

.

"The Chief is _terrifying," _Sean said with wide eyes to the camera.

"He once threatened to put my head into a blender," Alex said, mirroring Sean's pose.

"He dyed my hair red," Raven said through clenched teeth.

"I once messed with his cigars before," Peter said, sounding traumatized.

Hank just shook his head slowly.

.

The camera recorded a few feet away and through a window, so there wasn't any audio.

It showed Naomi enter the room and smile, hugging the Chief.

And then it cut to the Chief and Scott looking into the camera.

"Name's Logan, I've been in law enforcement for twenty years."

"And he's a goddamn idiot," Scott said, Logan rolling his eyes "The only reason he brought on Parker was because he wants to set her up with Peter."

"I'm sorry, but Erik and Charles have been together, what, six years now?" Logan said, giving Scott a look, who rolled his eyes.

"It's still ridiculous."

.

The camera focused on Naomi and Peter with the words "Five Weeks Later."

"Yeah, I really like it here, it's nice. There really isn't any crime; it's such a small town. We mostly give out tickets… Hank is pretty cool."

.

"CHARLES! THEY PUT MY STAPLER IN JELLO AGAIN!"

.

"Raven is pretty nice."

.

"Parker, Maximoff, If either of you touch my hair I will _slaughter _you."

.

"Sean and I have always been friends."

.

"Hank, they put my stuff in the goddamn _vending machine_."

.

"It's okay with Alex, I guess."

.

"Okay, ha ha, now how the _hell _do I get my desk off the ROOF!?"

.

"I've been having to do a _lot _of staking out the park to make sure people aren't speeding duty with Peter, though."

.

"I've been saying I'm giving Peter and Naomi Park Duty as punishment for all the pranks they pull, but in reality, I don't give a rats ass if they keep screwing with Alex; he has it coming," Logan said "The reason I do it is because then they have to sit in a car together for a couple hours."

"You're shameless," Scott stated.

"Thanks, Bub."

.

"Of course I like Peter," Naomi said, smiling "He's my favorite."

The camera cut to Peter in front of the camera, but with his head in his hands, groaning.

"Nobody told me she was going to be _amazing.._. She's, funny and smart… and _gorgeous_… And I have to sit in damn squad car for four hours pretending like I _don't_ want to… Ugh… Don't tell anyone I said this."

It cut back to Naomi looking into the distance.

"Yeah, he's my favorite."

.

The camera showed the entire area of desks, where everyone was just chilling. Naomi and Peter were squished onto one chair (Naomi was showing him a youtube video), Raven was texting, Sean was playing solitaire, and Alex was 'texting' meaning he was watching Peter and Naomi giggling together.

"Naomi, I need you to finish up this paperwork," Charles said perkily, Naomi groaning loudly.

"Can't I do it tomorrow?"

"Sorry, Dear, but I need to done by tonight."

"… Fine," Naomi muttered, Peter pinching her side lightly.

.

The camera switched to a shot of the desks, but it was dark outside and Naomi was still sat at her desk, working on her paperwork.

.

"I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna ask her out," Peter said to the camera, obviously trying to amp himself up.

.

It cut back to the shot of Naomi, but Alex entering the room.

"Hey, Alex, what're you still doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

Alex grabbed her shoulders and pulled Naomi up into a kiss, Naomi frozen in his arms.

The camera panned over to show Peter staring at them.

.

"I'm sure you saw what happened between me and Alex, but, there's nothing going on," Naomi said to the camera, obviously a little while after the incident "I turned him down; I'm not going through that with him again… Peter's been acting weird, though."

It cut to a clip of Naomi trying to talk to Peter, but him blanking her and pushing past.

"I don't know what's up with him… I wish he'd stop; going on Park Duty is _awful."_

Cut to a faraway shot of the two sitting in a cop car, Naomi obviously trying to engage him in conversation, but he was blanking her again.

.

"I know I'm being a dick to her and that she doesn't owe me sh*t, but I can't talk to her without the truth coming out and if she's with Alex…" Peter said to the camera "I don't want to hurt her feelings, but, I can't…"

.

"Naomi can speak with you in my office?" Charles asked, looking worried.

.

"He requested to stop being my partner," Naomi said, crossing her arms tightly as she looked hurt "… Why's he acting like this?"

The cameramen said something, Naomi frowning.

"What?"

It cut to a shot of Naomi watching a video, Peter's voice just barely audible.

"And _gorgeous."_

Naomi gave out a shocked laugh.

"I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna ask her out."

Naomi shoved the tablet into the cameramen's hands and turning on her heel, jogging outside as the crew struggled to keep up with. She paused for a second.

"Can you guys hang back a bit?"

The crew stopped and Naomi continued on to where Peter was sat in a squad car, preparing to leave. Naomi threw open the door and slipped in, but before Peter could protest, she practically tackled him with a kiss.

After a moment, they pulled apart, Peter looking shocked and said something that they couldn't pick up, Naomi just smiled. After a moment, Peter returned the smile, pulling Naomi up for another kiss.

.

.

.

Scott looked directly into the camera with a deadpanned expression; Logan dancing in the background.

"There will be no living with him after this."

.

.

.

**A/N**

**That was for the Guest, and I hope this was good, because I just wasn't feeling it until I made it into a Mockumentary. **

**And, you should all go follow me one Tumblr, because it's awesome and has Headcanons and has an awesome drawing of Naomi that bellona-dreamer did. And I get to interact with you guys more that way.**

**As always, if you ever have a request, feel free to tell me on review or message or tumblr.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	28. Meadow Ridge Apartments

Meadow Ridge Apartments was a _nice _apartment complex; _giant _living space and every tenant was an older couple whose kids had left home and they'd decided it wasn't worth it to stay in a big house _or _they were older single people who didn't give a damn.

They were all amicable with each other, not friends, but polite.

But, they all joined together in groaning when they saw who was moving into the upstairs apartment (the _nicest _one).

"Next thing you know we'll have to deal with wild parties and drugs."

Probably not even twenty, silver hair, and a cocky smile for the suited man that was showing him it.

Some of them even complained to the Landlord about it, but, the money was good, so he wouldn't evict him unless he _did _break his lease agreement.

But, the kid was out mostly, probably working whatever job that got him enough money to buy an apartment.

Honestly, they didn't see all that much of him, and they _hardly _saw him come and go.

And then came the girl.

She was even _younger_; they saw her leave for _high-school_ every morning.

Anyway, they all prepared to get them evicted the moment that it was possible, but, they were surprisingly _good _neighbors. They were quiet for the most part, and they only had a few guests regularly; a boy around their age, a group consisting of a mother, an older daughter, and a younger daughter, and occasionally a very hyper man would come and take the girl out.

They didn't hear a peep from them until a month or so in.

.

Mrs. Haver was cooking dinner as her husband read to her from the newspaper when she heard it faintly.

_I got chills, they're multiplyin', and I'm losin' control  
Cause the power you're supplyin', it's electrifyin'_

Then a woman's voice started.

_You better shape up, cause I need a man, and my heart is set on you  
You better shape up, you better understand, to my heart I must be true_

"Is someone singing?" Mr. Haver asked, frowning.

_Nothing left, nothing left for me to do_

Mrs. Haver started chuckling, pointing up.

"It's those kids."

_You're the one that I want, ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one that I want, ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one that I want, ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one I need (the one I need), oh yes indeed _

"Should we report them?" Mr. Haver asked.

"Nah," Mrs. Haver said, smiling slightly "It's sweet."

.

Nobody mentioned it, but, every so often, they'd hear them singing show tunes together.

.

_Take me for what I am  
Who I was meant to be  
Who I was meant to be  
And if you give a damn  
And if you give a damn then  
Take me baby, or leave me  
Take me baby, take me or la-la-la-la-la-leave me  
Take me baby or leave me_

Mr. Lewis snorted as they both attempted to hit the high note, and both failed miserably.

.

_A heart full of love  
A heart full of song  
I'm doing everything all wrong  
Oh God, for shame  
I do not even know your name  
Dear Madamoiselle  
Won't you say?  
Will you tell?_

_A heart full of love  
No fear, no regret  
My name is Marius Pontmercy  
And mine's Cosette  
Cosette, I don't know what to say  
Then make no sound  
I am lost  
I am found!_

Mrs. Verdon had to hold in hysterical laughter as she noticed that it was the _boy_ singing Cosette's part in a falsetto.

.

_Pop!  
Six!  
Squish!  
Uh Uh  
Cicero  
Lipschitz!  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it_

_I betcha you would have done the same!_

Ms. Harris listened, actually somewhat intrigued by what they were singing; she would need to ask them what it was from.

_You know some guys just can't hold their arsenic!_

She would _definitely _need to ask what it was from.

.

It was Mrs. Keegan who finally talked to them, and it was just because she was in the middle of making dinner and realized she was completely out of eggs. She knew no one else was home in the complex, so, she decided to give it a shot. She knocked on their door, and it was opened by the girl, who looked vaguely surprised, and was only wearing an oversized t-shirt (probably the boy's) but wasn't the _least _bit bashful about showing off most of her legs.

"Hi, I'm Mrs. Keegan, one of your neighbors."

"I'm Naomi," She replied, smiling politely.

"I was wondering if I could borrow two eggs."

"Yeah, sure, I mean, if Peter went shopping like he said he would, you can," Naomi said, waving the woman inside as she retreated to the kitchen.

"You don't do the shopping?" Mrs. Keegan asked, interested in the inner workings of these kids' relationship.

"I can't cook to save my life, and even if I could, Peter wants me to focus on school. Ah, he did go shopping. Here you go."

"Thank you," Mrs. Keegan said, smiling at the young girl, which she returned.

.

"Peter and Naomi, huh?" Mrs. Haver said, passing Mrs. Keegan a cup of coffee.

"Yep, didn't get their last names, though."

"And he wants her to focus on school… That's surprisingly nice."

.

They only ever had one _true _noise problem from them, and even then it was understandable.

.

Mrs. Cotter had seen two stiff looking people go up to what they'd dubbed the "Kids' Room," and not twenty minutes later she heard yelling. It was hard to distinguish what was being said, but _certainly _not nice things. Then she saw the two people leave.

After a few moments of debate, she went up to the Kids' Room, knocking on the door, this time Peter answering it.

"Sorry about the noise; we'll keep it down," He said, obviously unhappy.

"No, no, it's fine. Is everything alright?" Mrs. Cotter asked.

"Yeah," Peter said, shrugging "I don't think they'll be coming around again."

"Who were they, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Naomi's parents."

And just like that, a _lot _made sense.

"Listen, I gotta go," He said moving to leave.

"Of course; she'll be okay?"

Peter smiled slightly.

"She's tough; she'll be fine."

.

A few weeks later, Mrs. Haver would be getting her mail, and she would find a woman with her two daughters entering.

"You two run ahead," She said, the girls exchanging a look and going one "Excuse me?"

"Yes?" Mrs. Haver asked, surprised.

"I was wondering if my son was causing any trouble for you guys."

"You're son?" Mrs. Haver asked before it clicked "Oh, you're Peter's mother."

"Yes," She said, sounding slightly tired.

"No, no, they're perfectly fine neighbors… They do sing a lot of show tunes, though."

The woman laughed.

"Of course they do."

.

Mrs. Keegan smiled slightly as she heard them start again.

_Summer lovin', had me a blast  
Summer lovin', happened so fast  
Met a girl crazy for me  
Met a boy cute as can be  
Summer days drifting away  
To, uh oh, those summer nights_

_Well-a, well-a, well-a, uh!  
Tell me more, tell me more  
Did you get very far?  
Tell me more, tell me more  
Like does he have a car?_

_She swam by me, she got a cramp  
He ran by me, got my suit damp  
Saved her life, she nearly drowned  
He showed off splashing around  
Summer sun, something's begun  
But, uh oh, those summer nights_

It was a good thing they didn't get them evicted; they were good kids.

.

.

.

**A/N**

**Pretty short, but whatever.**

**First, if you didn't see, I posted extended smut scenes for Peter/Naomi first time and the Bonding scene from TDALM.**

**Second, you should all go check out my Tumblr, because there's actual mini-stories on there.**

**anonymouscsifan, thank you so much. What you said on the smuts was really kind, and made me feel better about them. thank you for the support :)**

**luna347, I can ****_definitely _****do some Dadneto (Beautiful, beautiful awkwardness). **

**As always, if you ever have an idea, feel free to review it or message me here or on Tumblr.**

**Thanks for Reading/Reviewing!**


	29. Soulmate Voice in Your Head AU

_What a bunch of jackasses._

Naomi smiled slightly as the voice started again.

_I bet you could spray paint his car without getting caught._

Naomi rolled her eyes; her soulmate was a bit of a _delinquent_.

.

Everyone had the voice in their heads; the voice of their soulmate.

Of course, it wasn't their _actual _thoughts; it was just what they would say if they were with you at that moment.

Although, once you _met _your soulmate, the voice abruptly stopped, and that's how you knew.

.

_Okay, this is seriously getting out of hand._

Peter sighed as he threw the newly appropriated box of Twinkies on the couch.

_You know I don't care about stealing, but how many do you need?_

_… I know you're doing it because of Wanda._

"Stop," Peter said simply, the voice stopping.

_Sorry._

"It's alright."

.

When Naomi was nine, and she cried softly about her abilities, her soulmate spoke.

_Aw, don't cry; this is awesome!_

"But, my parents…"

_They're dumb; you're amazing!_

.

Peter cried, not worrying about anyone hearing him since his mother had gone out to speak with the police.

_It's gonna be alright._

"How?"

_I don't know, but, I know it will be._

"… I wish you were here."

_Me too._

.

"Mom, I was just-."

"No, Naomi, you could get into serious trouble!"

"But, I'm not actually gonna-."

"I don't care; I'll get your father to dispose of this trash."

Naomi groaned as her mother walked away with the book Naomi hadn't hidden well enough, before she called after her.

"Hitler!"

"You're grounded!"

As Naomi tromped up to her room, she heard the tentative voice of her soulmate.

_Um, you weren't actually going to do anything, were you?_

"No, I wasn't going to actually do anything;" Naomi hissed under her breath "I was just curious."

_Good, I don't want you to be thrown in jail 'cause you were reading a book._

"A book called the Anarchist's Cookbook."

_Still a book._

"Mein Kampf is just a book. The Communist Manifesto is just a book."

_Sometimes I wish I was there so I could slap you._

Naomi's lip twitched slightly.

_There's my favorite smile._

Naomi rolled her eyes before moving to hide her other banned books in different places; thank god her mother had only found the hiding place with the one book.

_When we're together, you can keep those at my house. And I'll get you more, if ya want._

"Thanks, Babe," Naomi said, smiling slightly.

_Anything for you._

.

"Son, we know that you stole the Pong machine from the arcade," The Police Officer said, giving Peter a stern stare, the mutant returning it with a deadpanned look; thinking about how easy it would be to get away.

_What proof do they have?_

"What proof do you have?" Peter repeated, crossing his arms.

"Well, we know you take things all the time."

_How on Earth would you be able to take a Pong machine without being seen?_

"How on Earth would I be able to take a Pong machine without being seen?"

"I'm sure you could've figured something out."

_So, they arrested you on the bases of past misdemeanors and completely ignored the lack of evidence and the impossibility of you being able to do it without leaving evidence behind?_

"So, you arrested me on the bases of past misdemeanors and completely ignored the lack of evidence and the impossibility of me being able to do it without leaving evidence behind?"

"Well…"

_There's no way a court would hold that up._

"There's no way a court would hold that up."

_Besides, arresting someone with no evidence is illegal, you know._

"Besides, arresting someone with no evidence is illegal, you know."

_And it's illegal to look through your house with no evidence._

"And it's illegal to look through my house with no evidence."

_You could sue._

"I could sue."

As Peter sauntered out of the police station, he spoke under his breath.

"You are the _best _soulmate in the universe."

_I know._

.

"We need to break into the Pentagon and get someone out."

Naomi blinked for a second as the voice in her head seemed to have a heart attack

_YES! You're doing it! YES! YES!_

.

_You're so lucky; get to break into the Pentagon!_

Naomi rolled her eyes and rubbed her temples as her soulmate went on.

"Soulmate giving you grief?" Hank asked, noticing her expression.

"Kind of the opposite; he's really jealous."

Logan just smirked.

.

_You could watch TV._

Peter shrugged slightly; he was bored and his soulmate was trying to find things for him to do.

"Peter! The cops are here, again!"

_Why? You didn't do anything that wo-._

And then she cut off.

.

"Peter! The cops are here, again!"

Naomi smiled slightly as the others stepped over the threshold of the house, rounding up the back of the group.

_Again? I-._

Naomi frowned; why'd he stop?

Logan's smirk grew into a grin.

.

Why would she cut off? She'd only cut off if his soulmate was…

Peter froze.

If his soulmate was in the house _right now_.

Peter ran upstairs, faster than what the others could see.

Big guy with frightening arms; no.

Nerdy dude; no.

Druggie; no.

Peter stilled, looking at the girl around his age at the end.

It was _her_.

_Gorgeous._

Blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, bright blue eyes that had a hint of confusion (probably wondering why he'd cut off), and her lips slightly pouty from concentration.

She'd probably freak out if he appeared right in front of her, so he should probably wait downstairs. Once he was back down there, he bounced about for a moment; damn it, what was taking _so long?_

He went back upstairs; she'd hardly moved.

Well… it wouldn't _hurt_.

.

As Naomi walked through the house, trying to figure out why he'd stopped talking. He shouldn't have unless…

Her soulmate was in this house.

"Um…"

"C'mon kid," Logan said, smiling back at Naomi, nodding slightly.

He _was_.

As this realization hit, she felt a gust of wind, making her frown in confusion; where had that come from?

Then she felt it again, this time accompanied by a strange feeling on the corner of her mouth.

And then Logan stopped as they got to the basement door.

"I take it you've put it together?" Logan asked, Naomi nodding "Then go on."

"By myself?" Naomi asked, feeling anxiety build up inside of her.

"Yes, by yourself; stop being a pussy."

"Logan," Charles chastised "It's fine that she's scared."

"I'm not scared," Naomi replied, before straightening her shoulders and descending the staircase.

.

Peter ran back and forth across his room; should he be sitting still when she came down or would it be better to have her see what he can do right away?

Oops, too late.

She was watching with wide eyes as she walked down the stairs and he couldn't help but notice how her eyes held some worry and her hands shook slightly. Finally she got to the bottom of the staircase and stood awkwardly, obviously not sure how to address him.

Then Peter realized she probably had no idea what he looked like other than a blur.

He stopped running a few feet away from where she was standing, feeling his stomach tighten as she ran her eyes over him; would she be disappointed?

"Hi."

_It was her voice._

Peter smiled slightly; hearing that voice come _out _of someone was _incredible._

"Hi," Peter replied, seeing the flash of recognition in her eyes.

And then she smiled.

And _holy shit._

Her _smile_.

"Um…" She started, Peter again at rapt attention to whatever she was saying "… You kissed me, didn't you?"

Peter felt his face begin to burn.

"Um…"

She smiled again.

And _laughed_.

"You're cute."

"Um…"

"I'm Naomi Parker."

"Peter Maximoff... You're um," Peter laughed slightly "You're gorgeous."

It was Naomi's turn to blush.

"You're pretty good-looking yourself."

She was… She was just _saying _that, right? She didn't actually think he was attractive. But, there was no flash of anything in her eyes, like there usually is when someone lies… Maybe, she actually _did _think he was…

"Why're you here?" Peter seemed to realize how mean that sounded "I mean, not that I'm not happy that you are, it's just-."

She took a step forward and put her hand up.

"It's okay, I know what you meant. I need your help, and, if the voice in my head was right; you're going to want in on this."

"Anything you want," Peter said, Naomi blushing at his sincerity.

"I need you to help me break into the Pentagon."

Peter stared at her for a _long _moment, long enough to make her shift worriedly; wondering if she misread the situation somehow.

Finally he spoke in a slightly rushed tone.

"First we're going to the secretary of state or a Vegas church or _something _so I can marry you."

Naomi laughter filled the entire house.

But, they didn't do as Peter said.

.

.

.

"How was your day, Naomi?" Mrs. Parker asked distractedly, not even looking up from her knitting as she asked her daughter that question

"Good," Naomi said from her spot on the floor beside her father's legs "I got married."

"Good for you, Dear," Mrs. Parker said, everybody else snorting and rolling their eyes.

.

.

.

They got married _after _they broke into the Pentagon.

.

.

.

**A/N**

**I imagine that Peter comes over one day and somebody asks who he is an he just goes "Naomi's husband."**

**That was for EmpressLupin (I've been sitting on that one for awhile).**

**And, Who saw the Deadpool and X-Men apocalypse trailers!? SO EXCITED!**

**Edge of Sanity, I know, right? I had Cell Block Tango stuck in my head for the rest of the night.**

**anonymouscsifan, I'm glad it made you laugh :)**

**Alaska Winters, don't worry, it's not creepy! I'm flattered that I'm you're favorite :) I'm glad that you enjoy it so much. **

**We're getting SURPRISINGLY close to two hundred reviews and I feel like I should do something special, if you have any ideas, feel free to share (I was thinking doing one of those choose a prompt thing on tumblr and writing mini fics for a day)**

**If you ever have an idea feel free to review it or message me on here or message me on Tumblr.**

**Thanks for Reading/Reviewing!**


	30. Wade's Point Of View

Wade knew what people thought of him.

They thought he was crazy, and annoying, and the bad guy.

(The second was usually true. And the last one was true occasionally).

But, he wasn't crazy, _he wasn't_, just, ever since the Weapon X program, he saw what other people didn't.

Those voices in his head didn't mean he was crazy either, it was just what She wrote, he couldn't help it.

His condition and his line of work kept him from most normal things; he couldn't have a wife (or a husband; he wasn't picky), he couldn't have a house with a white picket fence, he couldn't have kids.

It was for the best, though, the not having kids one; he'd probably be like _his _dad and…

He wasn't putting anyone else through what he went through.

**_You wouldn't be like him._**

Shut up, yes I would.

**_For god's sake._**

I'm gonna ignore you and go back to the story, Mind Lady.

**_Go for it_****.**

Of course, he had no significant other, but he had casual hookups.

Like that lady a couple hours outside of DC.

He actually _wasn't _going to sleep with her; she seemed emotionally vulnerable and sexually repressed and it seemed like a pretty shitty thing to do.

Honestly, he felt pretty bad for her; she was _not _in a happy marriage, the dude she was married to seemed like a complete asshole.

But, he got trashed, and the next thing he knew he was sneaking out of his own motel room.

That would've been it if he wasn't such a bleeding heart.

He'd gone to check on her, alright? He wanted to make sure she was okay; hopefully not back with that jackass.

She was back with him.

And pregnant.

He checked the doctor's records on her, and did the math.

_Shit._

Throughout her pregnancy, he checked up on her, making sure she was alright

She had a fairly difficult pregnancy, but, the baby was born perfectly healthy.

Wade stood on the rooftop of the hospital when it happened, listening in with hearing aids.

"It's a girl!"

_A girl_.

A little girl.

A little girl with _quite _a pair of lungs.

Wade smiled as all of the adults tried to get her to stop hollering, but she continued on.

"Should I take her to the nursery so you two can get some rest?"

Nursery!

After a couple of hours, they'd managed to get her to go to sleep, though it seemed more like she'd decided she wanted to go to sleep, and that no one had _any _control over her.

The nurse left the nursery for a cigarette break, and Wade slowly entered the room, being as quiet as possible as not to disturb the other bundles.

He slowly peeked into the bassinet, and there she was.

He doubled checked the name on the side of the bassinet.

No way.

She wasn't his.

Absolutely not.

She was fast asleep, all wrapped up in a blanket like a burrito.

She _couldn't _be his.

She was too beautiful to be his.

**_She's yours._**

No she's not.

**_Yes, she is._**

Mine?

This little burrito is mine?

But… She's nice and pretty… She can't be _mine_.

**_Jesus Christ, Wade, SHE'S YOURS!_**

Wade slowly reached down and lifted her up, trying his very best to be gentle and not to disturb her.

But, it didn't work, because she opened her eyes groggily, showing Wade her bright blue orbs.

Wade's immediate reaction was to lift his mask, revealing his own face for her.

"Hey there, babygirl."

She smiled up at him, giggling softly.

And Wade knew he was a goner.

He could leave her with Blind Al, actually start to take some more paying jobs so he could get her things a baby ought to have, and then-.

A door opened and he placed her back in the pram, running to hide.

"Which one is she?"

Wade peeked out to see that asshat holding a one-ish year old and walking with a pair seven-ish year olds and a five-ish year old looking in the nursery.

"She's right there."

They all smiled, looking at Wade's baby.

"She's really pretty," The oldest boy smiled.

She was starting to pout again.

"You're her oldest brother, Michael; you're going to have to take good care of her."

"I promise."

They shuffled off, something about their grandparents, and Wade left his hiding spot, feeling his heart sink.

Why would you give me a baby if I can't keep her?

**_Trust me, Wade._**

He scooped up his baby, who started to smile again once she saw him, and cuddled her close to him.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking earlier; you should stay here with your family…" Wade rubbed away his tears as the baby continued to smile up at him "You deserve a normal childhood." He kissed her cheek softly, before realizing he didn't even know her name. He blanched as he saw it, though.

Gertrude.

**_Trust me on this one, call her her middle name._**

Oh, much better.

"I'm sorry I can't be there for you, but, you don't want me to be there; trust me," Wade said, pressing a kiss to her cheek, making her giggle, before he slowly placed her back down in the cradle, tickling her softly before placing one more kiss on her forehead.

"Bye-Bye, Naomi."

.

Wade used the most self-restraint he _ever _had.

But, he did it; he didn't go looking for her.

Every so often he'd get a job in DC and he _almost _did; _almost _went looking for her.

But, he never did.

.

"Ya here what they're saying actually went down at the Pentagon?" Victor asked, Wade's ears perking up as he sharpened his Katanas; he liked it when a shit show of epic proportions happened, like the Pentagon.

"No, what?" One of the others guys asked, Wade hadn't bothered to learn his name.

"Saying that four mutants busted Lensherr out; one of 'em were a part of Cuba, but _none _of them were a part of the Brotherhood."

"What about the others?"

"Don't know about one of 'em, but, word is two of 'em were just kids."

"What powers?"

"Speed for the boy and invisibility and glass manipulation for the girl."

"You think we'll be payin' them a visit?"

"Don't think so; too powerful."

"Oh… Got names?"

"The boy's is Maximoff, the girl's is Parker."

Wade froze.

**_I told you to trust me._**

.

But, still, he stayed away; he didn't go to find her.

Until he heard about an extremist group that was after her.

And then he found himself in DC, fighting them on a busy road.

Everything was going _fine_, until that car went rolling right towards some poor girl in the middle of the road.

"Whoa there, Senorita, it won't do us any good if you die!"

Wade grabbed her and pulled her out of the way.

He set her down, and all the voices in his head sort of _stopped_.

It was _her_.

Again, Wade found himself doubting that she was his; she'd grown up beautiful.

Of course, he choked out the first things that came to mind, all the while, every voice in his head was screaming incoherently.

And then he noticed the extremists had shown up again.

"Oops! Hold on, Sweetums, I have to go unalive these guys. Brb!"

He broke a record in the time it took to kill those men.

And then he tugged Naomi, his _baby_, after him, with the intent to get dinner.

.

Once Naomi seemed to calm down, she started to return his jokes, and being overall _awesome_.

Then he asked her if she had a boy toy or gal pal.

And she _lit up_.

She started talking about Peter (Wade would later find out that Peter was the other kid to break into the Pentagon), and _shit_.

She _loved _him.

She didn't outright say it, but Wade could tell; the way she talked about him, the way she smiled.

They moved off that topic, and onto him being a mutant, and she freaked out when he stabbed himself.

**_A perfectly normal reaction._**

Hush.

And then she started looking into the distance and informed Wade that she had a headache.

"She isn't even being subtle anymore."

**_Shut up, Wade._**

And then she said she had to go home.

Wade felt his heart sink.

**_You'll see her again._**

In the meantime; maybe a little a research on Peter.

.

Jeez-Louise that kid had a record on him; a crazy amount of stealing, but none of the charges stuck.

Of course, records don't mean much when it comes to how he _actually_ was.

So, Wade tried to follow him.

He just wanted to see what he did for a day.

But, Wade _couldn't _follow him; he never saw him leave the house.

**_He's at a café three blocks away._**

Wade hunkered down on the rooftop across from the café that Peter was sitting outside of.

Peter seemed bored, constantly checking his watch and sighing.

And then Naomi rounded the corner.

Peter perked up, grinning at her, which she returned as she saw him. She leaned down and kissed him softly before sitting down across from him, Peter grabbing her hand and smiling at her sweetly.

Wade gave a sigh of relief; he loved her just as much as she loved him.

**_Told you so._**

Shut up.

Then Wade left; giving them privacy.

He wasn't a creep.

**_Yes you are._**

He wasn't _that _kind of a creep.

.

A little while later, and, Wade said this vaguely because She really needs to learn how to show the progression of time.

**_Shut up._**

Just saying…

A little while later, Naomi called him; she asked him to meet her on the rooftop that they'd sat at before, her voice shaking slightly.

.

"I think you're my dad."

THANK YOU!

**_I told you to trust me._**

I know! I'm bad at following directions, though! You know that!

**_Answer your daughter, dumbass._**

"I know."

"Y-You know?"

And Wade spilled the whole story.

"… You _protected _me and Peter?" Naomi asked.

"Of course, I couldn't let the Brotherhood come around and let the cat out of the bag and then possibly shove you into the bag. Should I have not?"

"No, no, just…" Naomi smiled a slightly watery smile "That's the nicest thing one of my parents has ever done for me."

Shit, she was crying.

What do I do?

**_Comfort her!_**

Right!

Wade pulled her into a hug.

"You shouldn't cry over this; that's like crying over the fact your mother made you dinner."

"Still…" Naomi muttered "I can't imagine my dad, the one that raised me, ever doing something like that for me."

What kind of parents did you give her?!

**_It was important for her character development._**

I don't give a _fuck_ about her character development!

**_Language._**

Rated M; I'll say whatever I fucking like!

**_Wade, I'll explain myself later; comfort her._**

_"_Then he hasn't been a good daddy-o, has he?" Wade replied, pulling away and putting his hands on his hips "I'll protect you until the day you die of natural causes."

**_Bad move, Andrew._**

We agreed to never speak of that again.

**_I agreed to anything of the sort._**

"Won't you go first?" Naomi asked.

Oh.

**_Told ya sooooo._**

Shut up.

"My mutation; I'm a LOT older than I look. I'm glad I didn't pass down any of my mutations too you."

"You did."

FUCK NO! YOU DID NOT YOU UTTER ASSWIPE!

**_Calm down, Wade, listen to her._**

"Not that one; my friend, Wanda, she can alter reality."

Oh.

**_Yeah, oh._**

The Naomi explained how she could sense the change in reality, like him.

And then his phones rang.

You're horrible.

**_Answer it._**

Wade sighed as he listened, realizing he had to go.

I hate you.

**_You'll see her again._**

"Anyway, I gotta go."

"It's okay; I get it, just… Don't be a stranger; call me or something," Naomi requested "Maybe don't show up unannounced though; don't need to give my parents dual heart attacks."

They deserve it.

**_Don't worry; you'll drop in on them._**

Thank god.

"Course, Nai-Nai."

You're really trying to make that nickname work, aren't you?

**_Shush._**

"Thanks again for… everything."

"Thanks for becoming a person that I'm proud to have had a part in making."

And she was crying again.

You had better have a good explanation for your choice in her parents.

**_I do!_**

Whatever.

"See ya, Naomi."

"Bye, Dad."

Wait… Did she just call me dad?

**_…_**

Motherfucker, you can't not respond for the _first _time!

**_Yes, she called you Dad._**

OH MY GOD.

.

And then Wade saw her a lot more after that.

**_You're welcome._**

Yeah, yeah, I should've trusted you, Soulmate, I get it.

**_Wrong chapter, go back one._**

They would visit on rooftops together, playing cards and talking.

But, one main constant, no matter their chitchat, was that Peter would come up.

Often because they spent so much time together, most of her stories involved him in some capacity.

"Peter took me to Paris on Saturday; we snuck into the Eiffel Tower after closing and had it all to ourselves."

Wade wasn't an idiot; he knew what she meant when she said "All to ourselves."

But, he knew that Naomi was old enough to decide these things for herself, and no good would come from him trying to mess with her relationship with Peter.

He'd be like the _Parkers _if he did that.

_Hell _no.

And, he had to admit.

Peter had some mad game.

.

Wade _finally _met Peter after a bunch of mutants tried to make Naomi fight with them.

And, yep, no doubt in his mind.

Peter _adored _Naomi.

He was obviously holding back his touches around Wade, but he kept looking at Naomi like she hung the moon.

Also, he was kind of _awesome._

When Wade changed his mind _again _and decided they should get Mexican, Peter scoffed at their regular restaurant and brought them Chimichangas from _Mexico._

He also brought Naomi flowers.

Like Wade said before; mad game.

"Stooop," Naomi complained/laughed as Peter tried to eat some of her food.

"I _ran_ to get this from _Mexico, _you can give me a bite," Peter teased, leaning and trying to get a bit of it.

"Noooo."

"Ah, yes, no child of mine shares food," Wade said, putting on a wise voice, making Naomi snort as she held the food out of Peter's reach.

As the two teenagers wrestled, giggling all the while, Wade smiled.

His little Burrito Baby.

After all these years, he got to be with his Chimichanga Child.

"Hey, Dad, let's show Peter that knife store you took me to."

Wade grinned at Naomi.

"Okay! I've been meaning to get ya some throwing stars!"

"Sweet!"

It'd been worth the wait.

Him and his Taco Teenager.

His Fajita Family.

.

.

.

**A/N**

**In honor of the Deadpool trailer.**

**Okay, I'm gonna make an assumption and say I'll have 200 reviews by Saturday.**

**On Saturday and Sunday, I'm going to reblog one or two of those choose a number prompt things on Tumblr, and you can put in one or so of those and I'll write about it (I'm gonna write Peter/Naomi, but you could request Maxiria or Rocket/Tessa if you want to).**

**Yes, I will be doing a sequel to the last Chapter, cause you guys seemed to love it, and The0Other0Side had an adorable Idea and just ****_yes._**

**anonymouscsifan, are you ****_kidding? _****Logan was the one to lie and say he was Naomi's dad so she could get married even tho she's underage ;)**

**DeltaEnlightment, thanks! And I got you, I can do some human magnet.**

**christian's bytch, You mean Naomi babysits Lorna at Naomi's house, right? Either way, I'll do it :)**

**ratherbereading125, I would, but I feel like that would bug people****. Also, while vases can be glass, the reason she can move a mug was because I, for some reason, couldn't think of her moving ****_anything _****other than a mug. I don't know, I wrote that when I wasn't even sure if I'd continue it and continuity didn't seem that important at the time.**

**EmpressLupin, I actually have! I'm not still not sure who I want to be the Alpha because I can see interesting plots for both sides.**

**Lara-Cat, you're review made my day, so thank you :)**

**hellraiserphoenix, Wanda finding out sounds ****_hilarious_****, so I'll def work that into the sequel. **

**As always, you can request a chapter in reviews or message me here or on Tumblr (Url naomimariatheresa).**

**Thanks for Reading/Reviewing!**


	31. Sequel to Chapter 29

Naomi was lonely.

She turned onto her side, playing with the stray thread on her sheets as she thought.

After breaking into the Pentagon, Peter had ran them (them meaning her and Logan, who insisted on coming for some reason) to Las Vegas.

She found herself fiddling with the band around her left ring finger.

She was _married_.

She had a _husband_.

She'd known her husband for eight hours tops.

And she didn't regret it in the least.

Peter had been so sweet; asking what kind of ring she would like and stealing her a simple band like she'd said.

And a _lot _of flowers ("I don't know what color is your favorite so I got you every color.").

Honestly, they got married in a _really _sleazy chapel, even by Vegas standards. The officiant didn't even check to see if they were eighteen.

It was all over in ten minutes.

And she was _married_.

They dropped Logan back off with the others and then Peter took her to his house.

_"Maybe you should go downstairs while I tell this to my mom."_

_"You sure you don't want me to be here with you?" Naomi asked, Peter making face._

_"Trust me."_

_Naomi shrugged and went down to the basement._

_Before coming back upstairs invisibly to watch._

_"Hey, Mama?"_

_"Yes?" Ms. Maximoff asked tiredly as she did the dishes. _

_"So, you know that girl that came here?"_

_"The one that had you break into the Pentagon?" Ms. Maximoff asked deadpanned._

_"Yeah… She's my soulmate."_

_Ms. Maximoff turned around to face her son._

_"Of course she is," And then she smiled and pulled Peter into a hug "I'm happy for you, baby, even if you two broke into the Pentagon."_

_"Wealsogotmarried."_

_"WHAT?!"_

But, after the instantaneous reaction and scolding, turns out Magda was really cool.

Then, after meeting Magda, Naomi and Peter went down to the basement and for a moment Naomi was wondering if he was going to try to get her to have sex with him, but, he just sat back on the couch and had her cuddle with him.

And then they made out for a while.

But, then she had to come home, which brings us to the earlier statement.

Naomi was lonely.

She no longer had the voice in her head to keep her company.

It'd been bearable when she was with her family, although she did miss Peter's sarcasm, but _now?_

It was so _quiet_.

It felt like it was crushing her.

She no longer had Peter in her head, telling her jokes or whispering about how much he loved her.

It _hurt._

And she couldn't take it.

Naomi followed her instincts; slipping out of bed and slowly making her way downstairs, not even bothering with shoes as she left the house.

.

Peter was lonely.

He shifted on his bed, trying to get comfortable.

Everything had gone _perfect_.

He'd met his soulmate, he'd broken into the _Pentagon_, and then he ran them to Vegas.

He noticed he was running his fingers over the ring on his left ring finger.

He was _married_.

He had a _wife_.

He'd known his wife for eight hours tops.

And he didn't regret it in the least.

Naomi was amazing; he'd given her a ring and she'd pouted since she didn't have anything to give him.

And then she used her _powers _to slip one of the panels of a stained glass window out, and _made_ him a ring.

He just _stole _her one.

He'd done his research, though; the chapel he took them too was pretty seedy and had a rep for not checking ages.

It was over in ten minutes.

And he was _married_.

He took Logan to the others and then took Naomi to his house.

He got yelled at by his Mama, and then introduced his _wife _to said Mama, who (thankfully) liked her.

And then he took her downstairs.

He could see the flash of uncertainty in her eyes, so, he simply had her cuddle with him.

And then…

_"Can I kiss you?" Peter asked, Naomi bursting into laughter._

_"Peter, we're married."_

_"I know, but, we've only ever kissed twice. And those were quick."_

_"Do you intend for this one to not be a peck?" Naomi asked, smirking as Peter's cheeks colored._

_"Um…"_

_Naomi laughed again, before pulling him into a loving kiss._

But, after making out, she had to go home, which brings us to the earlier statement.

Peter was lonely.

He no longer had the voice in his head to keep him company.

It'd been bearable when he was with his family, although he'd miss Naomi's sass, but _now?_

It was so _quiet_.

It felt like it was crushing him.

He no longer had Naomi in his head, giggling softly or whispering about how much she loved him.

It _hurt._

And he couldn't take it.

Peter followed his instincts; running out of his house, only grabbing shoes because of how bad things happened when he ran without them.

.

Naomi made it a across the lawn before she started to regret not grabbing her shoes or jacket, rubbing her arms as she thought.

God, she was being dumb; he was probably asleep, she should just go back inside.

And then she was suddenly swept off her feet; making a soft sound of surprise as she automatically wrapped her arms around Peter's neck.

The silver haired mutant just smiled at her, pressing a kiss to her forehead before they were gone.

.

Peter gently placed Naomi on his bed, the young woman biting her lip as she got over her motion sickness, not noticing Peter running around until he placed an extra blanket over her.

"Why didn't you grab shoes," Peter asked, chuckling and rubbing her cold feet.

"Needed to see you," Naomi said, shrugging and looking down.

"I missed you too," Peter whispered, sitting down beside her and running his hands over her arms in an attempt to warm her up.

"It was so _quiet_," Naomi said, Peter mirroring her pained expression.

"I know…" Peter replied "I couldn't stand it."

"This is a flawed system."

Peter laughed, pulling her closer.

"Can I stay the night?" Naomi asked.

"Are you _kidding_? You're moving in with me."

.

"Naomi's a troublemaker, but she's never snuck out before," Isaac pointed out "This isn't like her at all."

"Do you know where she might go?" Mr. Parker asked, Isaac shrugging "You don't think that she would go down to Ravencroft?"

"Dad, no one goes around there anymore; they said that they started hearing things and it freaked them out," Isaac said.

"How about where ever they congregate now?" Mr. Parker asked.

"Dad, Naomi is _not _a junkie," Isaac said.

"Then where is she?" Mr. Parker demanded.

The door swung open and Naomi entered; still in her pajamas, but wearing a silver jacket ("It's cold outside." "But, you're just going to run me home, right?" "… It looks good on you.").

"Where have you been?" Mr. Parker demanded.

"Out," Naomi replied, already feeling the effects of being apart from Peter set in; it was worse leaving him a second time, because she knew what was coming and it had put her in a bad mood.

"Naomi, we woke up and you were gone," Mrs. Parker said, Mr. Parker grabbing Naomi's arm.

"What?" She asked as he studied her weirdly, before it dawned on her "Did you think I was _shooting up?"_

"What're we supposed to think?" Mr. Parker demanded as Naomi wrenched her arm away.

"I've _never _done drugs. Besides, why would I go get high without changing or putting shoes on?"

"Then where were you?" Mr. Parker questioned "Where did you go that made you neglect your shoes."

It was quiet for a long moment.

"I'm moving out."

"What?" Mr. Parker demanded, Naomi turning to go up the stairs.

"Where?" Isaac asked, Naomi nonchalantly calling behind her.

"With my husband."

.

Naomi threw her suitcase on her bed, throwing her essentials in as she focused on what had happened earlier and not the _crushing _silence.

Peter had held her the entire night, some of which was spent murmuring about the future, but was mostly spent sleeping. Then, she woke up the next morning and found Peter making her breakfast.

At first she'd thought he'd been joking, but then, he actually got down on his knees and _begged her_.

_"Naomi, a second for you is like an hour for me."_

That was the moment she knew she _had _to; she had hardly been able to handle five hours. And that's why she was being so terse; partially because she was in a bad mood from being separated from Peter, but also because of how long this must seem to Peter.

She had most of the things she needed in her bag at this point, when her parents and Isaac entered her room.

"Sweetheart, you're not _actually _married, are you?" Mrs. Parker asked "Because, you _can't _be; you're only sixteen. You'd need our consent."

"I don't know if you know this; but I am quite skilled at breaking the law."

Mr. and Mrs. Parker froze.

"You're married. You're _actually _married," Mr. Parker said.

"Why would you do that?" Isaac asked, actually curious.

"Because, I met my soulmate," Naomi snapped, freezing her family again.

It was quiet for a moment as Naomi went and grabbed the stuff from her bathroom, when she returned, her mother was sitting on her bed and the boys had left.

"Naomi, this is _wonderful_, I mean, we wish you would've _waited _to get married, but it's still great."

Naomi knew where this was going.

"But, don't you think you should wait until after you finish school to move in with him. Maybe you ought to court first."

"Mom, everybody knows you and Dad aren't soulmates."

Mrs. Parker froze.

"And I'm going to guess you have _never _had a soulmate so you cannot _possibly _understand… I have had this boy in my head for my _entire _life, but he's _gone _now and it's _killing me_. I keep waiting for him to say something sarcastic after one of you speak, or to give me crappy advice, or to tell me how much he loves me, but now I can only get that from the real thing. So, I'm leaving no matter what you say."

Naomi zipped up her suitcase and exited her room, finding her father stood in front of the door.

"Absolutely not."

Naomi pursed her lips and looked over at Isaac.

"How would you feel if you were me? If she wasn't talking to you right now?"

Isaac was quiet for a moment.

"Dad, let her go," Isaac said, getting a dirty look from Mr. Parker "I would be doing the exact same thing as her; _let her go_."

"No, you're both going to stop being _ridiculous_. Naomi go unpack and then-."

Isaac and Naomi exchanged a look and had the same idea simultaneously; both Parker kids bolting for the back door. Naomi made it out into their backyard as Isaac blocked the door, and the young girl vaulted the fence.

And was immediately swept up by Peter.

And he ran them home.

.

She had lived with Peter for six months and it'd been almost _perfect_.

Living with the Maximoffs was better than anything she'd ever dreamed of; in the morning they would eat breakfast, Naomi and Peter always slightly more leisurely since they could leave a minute before class began, and then Magda would head off to take Lorna to school and to go to work.

Then, Peter would run them to school (Naomi had transferred) and since Public Schools had pretty awesome policies on soulmates and they were in all of the same classes together.

After school, they'd usually go home and do homework before dinner.

And then they would fill there extra time with hanging out with Magda and Lorna, visiting places around the world, and sex.

They'd given into the temptation about a week into Naomi's stay with the Maximoffs.

It'd been fumbling and awkward and _perfect_.

And, thankfully, Magda understood and didn't try to stop them; she only requested they didn't do it when she and/or Lorna were around.

But, while the Maximoffs were kind of perfect, the Parkers where very much _not._

Mr. and Mrs. Parker, Anna, and Joseph had basically cut all ties with Naomi.

Michael had returned from Vietnam to find his little sister married, so things weren't so fantastic with him either.

And then there was Isaac.

Who _fucking_ got it.

He understood that it would be straight up _cruel _to keep them apart, and that they really couldn't help it.

They met up every so often to talk.

_"I want what you two have," Isaac had admitted one afternoon as Peter chased Lorna around their backyard. _

_"You'll have that," Naomi promised "You just gotta find her."_

_"She likes you a lot," Isaac said, smiling over at Naomi "And Peter. She strangely likes Peter a lot; makes me a tiny bit jealous."_

_Then Isaac quieted and got the far off look of someone listening to their soulmate._

_"Tell you not to worry?" Naomi asked._

_"Told me to stop being an idiot."_

Overall, Naomi's life was awesome.

Except for those _goddamn _headaches.

They were getting worse and worse, to the point that she considered taking Peter up on the offer to take her to some specialist.

And then came the _worst _headache.

.

"Naomi, let me in," Peter said, standing outside the door as Naomi clutched her head in pain.

It felt like her skull was going to split open.

And then it was gone.

Peter looked at her with worried eyes as she opened the door.

"Peter, I'm gonna sound crazy, but I need you to take me somewhere."

.

"Wanda?"

.

And now everything was even closer to perfect.

Because Peter had his sister back.

At first, Wanda was a little unsure of Naomi, which hadn't been helped by the fact that they'd gotten married.

But, that didn't last.

_Naomi and Wanda cracked up as Peter sighed; Wanda had just told a very embarrassing story about Peter from when they were younger._

_"I liked it better when you hated her."_

And then, about a month after Wanda had come back.

.

"Hey, Naomi, how have you-."

Isaac cut off as he entered the house.

"What?" Naomi asked, frowning.

"… Is there anybody, um, _new _in this house?"

Naomi's eyes widened.

"Peter!"

Peter appeared beside her, frowning.

"Wh-?"

And then she was tugging him outside.

.

And then everything _was _perfect.

.

.

.

**A/N**

**I feel like "And then there was Isaac. Who ****_fucking_**** got it." should be the description of the entirety of the series.**

**Edge of Sanity, I have thought about doing a chapter on Isaac, and I'll def do it :)**

**If you want to request something, feel free to review it or message me on here or Tumblr (url is naomimariatheresa).**

**Thanks for Reading/Reviewing!**


	32. Dadneto

Hank knew it was going to be a _very _strange day when he opened the door to the mansion to find Erik looking terrified.

"_Please _tell me Charles is here."

"Um, yeah… Why?" Hank asked, blinking slowly.

"I _need _to speak with him."

Hank was too shocked to protest as Erik pushed past him and went to Charles's study, making Alex and Sean freeze as well. The three young men exchanged a look before all of them put their ears to the door.

"Oh, Erik, what a pleasant su-."

"I have a son."

And the three men were frozen again.

"Ah, yes, I suspected as much… Oh, a daughter as well?"

"Never even met her."

The three exchanged looks

"I can see the familial resemblance… Although, I doubt he'd get a loved one shot."

"Charles!"

The three smiled at each other slightly.

"You crippled me; let me be bit annoyed about it. As I was saying; I should've known the moment we met him. Cocky, morally dubious, and yet, extraordinarily charming."

Hank was frowning; why did this sound so…

"Hell, the hair like metal should've been a dead giveaway."

Hank was the only one that froze this time.

"Does he know?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"I offered him a place in the Brotherhood."

"And?"

"He turned me down."

"Really? Well, I was not expecting t- something else happened, didn't it?"

"I may have, um, insinuated I was going to pay that girl a visit."

"… Erik, you fucking idiot. What did he do?"

Erik mumbled something.

"What was that, Dear?"

"… He held me over the edge of the Golden Gate Bridge."

Charles's laughter was loud and full as Sean and Alex exchanged a wide eyed look.

"Oh, Erik, what were you expecting? You know what Logan said; they're meant to be."

"I thought Logan proved that nothing is set in stone."

"I like to think that love is."

The three men then decided _now _was a good time to skedaddle, if the Professor's voice was anything to go off, something's they did _not _want to hear was about to happen.

.

"I know you three were eavesdropping."

The mutants froze all looking over at Charles.

"As punishment, you three are going to help me fix Erik's relationship with Peter," Charles said.

"_What?!" _Hank demanded "You heard what he did; that seems pretty unfixable."

"I'm sorry, but who's Peter?" Alex asked.

"Peter was one of the mutants to help break Erik out of the Pentagon, and that's why I want _no _part in this," Hank said, before focusing on Charles "Do you _really _want those two on friendly terms?"

"You heard Erik; he turned him down."

"So? He might've just done that because he was hurt that his dad wasn't around; he might not turn him down again."

"… How about this; we call Naomi for her official take on the subject," Charles offered.

"Naomi?" Alex and Sean asked simultaneously.

"Other person to break into the Pentagon," Charles explained before frowning "Oh… Yes, _that _Naomi."

"She's the one who broke me out of the Trask facility," Sean said "How do _you _know her, Alex?"

"Yes, Alex, how do you know her?" Charles asked, chuckling slightly.

"We may have had a thing for like, three days, then when I got back to break it off, she told me she had a boyfriend," Alex said "Wait, was she referring to this Peter guy?"

"Most likely," Charles said "So, are we agreed; call Naomi?"

.

"Naomi!"

"Yeah?" Naomi asked, her mother frowning as she held the phone.

"A man named Charles Xavier is calling."

"Does he have an accent?" Naomi asked.

"Yes," Mrs. Parker replied, slightly surprised.

"Alright," Naomi took the phone and walked a tiny bit away "Naomi Parker speaking."

"Hello again, Naomi, I'm Charles Xavier, do you remember me?"

"No, I don't remember the day I committed a felony; whatdaya want?"

"I need your advice on something; are you aware about Erik and Peter?"

"'Course I am; I was the one who told Peter," Naomi said "What about it?"

"Erik came to me quite terrified at the prospect having children and I was wondering if it was possible and in our good interest to help fix that relationship."

"It depends on Erik's attitude, I guess, and if, you know, Peter is inclined to forgive him for threatening me."

"Do you think Peter could?"

"Well, he might give it a try if I talked to him."

"Oh, would you, Naomi?"

"I don't know," Naomi said nonchalantly "I don't see what I'm getting out of this."

Charles sighed over the phone.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing specific; I just want you to owe me one."

"… I will agree to this as long as you think this won't end badly."

"There's _always _the possibility of Peter snapping his-."

"No, I mean badly as in Peter joining the Brotherhood."

"Peter doesn't have an interest in Mutant Supremacy and, I don't want to flatter myself but, _I _don't have any interest in it, so Peter won't join."

"You seem quite sure of yourself."

"Do we have a deal?"

"Deal."

.

"Nope."

"Peter, come on, I want a telepath to owe me," Naomi whined, Peter crossed his arms.

"No."

"For _me?" _

"Yes, for you; I don't want you to get hurt," Peter said, Naomi wrapping her arms around his neck and pouting slightly.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?" She asked, burying her face in his neck.

"Naomi, I can play this game _all day."_

Naomi pulled away slightly before leaning and kissing him, making Peter relax slightly, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

And then she pulled away, giving him a smile as she walked away, making Peter groan.

"Oh, _come on_."

"What?" Naomi asked innocently.

Peter glared at her for a long moment.

"Get back here."

"Why?"

Peter sighed and gave her another glare.

"Fine."

"Fine what?"

"Fine, I'll talk to Erik."

Naomi smiled, bouncing up and kissing Peter, giving him a smile that he begrudgingly returned.

"You're evil."

"I know!"

.

Peter sighed as he looked at Charles's house.

"I don't wanna do this."

"Hey, we made a deal," Naomi said "You spend time with Erik; we have sex."

"We would've done that anyway," Peter replied.

"Exactly; it's a very good deal for me," Naomi said, Peter groaning softly.

"Why didn't Wanda have to come?"

"Charles didn't say she had too," Naomi said "Besides, she _really _seemed against the idea."

"And I don't?" Peter asked, Naomi smiling slightly and leaning to kiss Peter on the cheek softly.

"C'mon, Baby."

Peter sighed.

"Still evil."

"Still know."

.

Hank opened the door, revealing the two teenagers.

"Come in," Hank smiled, letting them in, Naomi giving a low whistle.

"Sweet digs, man."

"It's Charles's," Hank said simply "They're in the office."

"Yay," Peter muttered under his breath, getting pinched in the side by Naomi.

"Be nice."

"There was _nothing _in our deal about being nice," Peter replied, making Naomi roll her eyes.

"C'mon," Naomi said, halfway dragging Peter to the office, before she froze.

"Context. Context. I need context _right_ now."

"Alex is a mutant, Naomi," Charles said calmly from his spot behind the desk "He works here."

Alex waved awkwardly at Naomi, who smiled slightly and nodded.

Peter didn't outwardly react, but Charles could hear him become a bit insecure and possessive.

"You've started the school again?" Peter asked, both of the mutants moving more into the office.

"Attempting too," Charles replied "Please take a seat; you're Fa-." Naomi shook her head rapidly from behind Peter "Erik will be getting here soon."

"Wonderful," Peter said sarcastically as he plopped down in a seat, Naomi taking the one beside him.

"Hey, Charles, we're all out of- oh."

Peter and Naomi looked behind them at the person who'd entered.

"Sean?!" Naomi said, sliding out of her seat.

"Hey, Parker," Sean said, smiling as Naomi hugged him before she pulled back.

"Hey, if you're here, is-?"

"Naomi!"

"Samantha!"

Naomi dropped to her knees and laughed as the young girl practically tackled her with a hug.

"How are you?" Naomi demanded, pulling away and studying her.

"It's nice here," Samantha smiled "They're nice."

"Yeah, you're happy?" Naomi asked, beaming.

"So happy."

Naomi huffed and looked over at Charles.

"Why didn't you tell me? We would've brought Lorna."

"Who's Lorna?" Samantha asked.

"She's my boyfriend's little sister; she's around your age."

"Your boyfriend?" Samantha asked, Naomi smiling and pointing over at Peter, who'd been watching the entire exchange with an indulgent smile "You have funny hair."

"Lorna's is green," Peter said, laughing slightly before he cut off, seeing the person who'd just entered the office.

"Peter."

"Jackass."

Charles's lip twitched as Peter returned to being slightly sullen as Erik took a seat beside Charles.

"Alex, Sean, privacy?"

The two men began to leave, followed by Naomi.

"Hold on, no," Peter said "You made me come here; you're staying."

Naomi huffed and returned to her seat beside Peter.

"Whatdaya want?" Peter asked Erik, who sighed.

"I realize now that I didn't go about you finding out that I'm father wisely."

"Yeah, threatening my girlfriend was _extremely _unwise."

"I was emotionally distraught," Erik offered, Peter giving him a deadpanned look.

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

"Peter, would you _consider _letting Erik try to be your father," Charles asked.

"No."

"Okay, hold on," Naomi said, dragging Peter out of his seat and out of the office.

"Why do you care so much?" Peter hissed quietly at her "He's a dick."

"Because if you and him get your father/son groove on, the possibility of the Brotherhood hurting me goes down to, like, 2%," Naomi hissed back.

"You have an ulterior motive. Why do you _always _have an ulterior motive?"

"Because, if I _don't_, I'll _die_. I need to have them so I have backup plans in case something bad happens."

It was quiet for a moment, Peter frowning at her.

"Don't you trust me to keep you safe?"

Naomi sighed at his almost hurt tone.

"Yes, I do. But, what if something happens to you or you break up with me? I can't be completely dependent on you to keep me safe."

"Hey, I'll never break up with you," Peter protested, Naomi smiling.

"Still; it's safer for me in the long run to have a backup plan."

Peter sighed before pulling Naomi into a tight hug.

"I'll protect you. I'll _always _protect you."

"I know you will," Naomi murmured into his neck.

They pulled away, Peter placing a kiss on her forehead before sighing.

"Fine."

"Peter, you don't have to if-."

"No, no, I'll let him try to be my dad or something."

Naomi smiled at him before she got a funny look on her face.

"You'll let him try to be your _dadneto?"_

"I'm breaking up with you."

.

Awkward doesn't even _begin _to describe the next hour and a half.

Naomi and Charles didn't consider themselves friends at the start, but the sheer amount of looks they sent the other one _certainly _made them friends now.

"You're a senior?"

"Yeah."

"What're you planning to do after school?"

"Steal stuff, probably."

_"This can't end well," _Naomi thought to herself.

**_"No, it cannot," _**A different voice said in her head, it occurring to Naomi that it must be Charles.

"You can't _just _steal things, though."

"Watch me."

"How are you going to have your own place to live?"

"There's this thing called money, that's _surprisingly _easy to steal."

"You plan to support yourself and Naomi purely on your ability to steal?"

"You know, _I _can have a job if I want to," Naomi cut in "I'm not gonna be a damn housewife."

Peter smirked at Erik, who sighed.

"Fair enough."

.

Finally, _finally, _after an hour and a half of crap like this, Erik said he had to go.

The two men begrudgingly shook hands, and Erik left.

"Well, that was damn near unbearable," Naomi commented before looking over at Peter "Pizza?"

"Sure thing," Peter said, scooping Naomi up bridal style, making her squeak slightly.

"See ya, Charlie, tell Samantha I said bye."

And then they were gone.

Charles sighed.

They had a _lot _of work ahead of them.

.

Honestly, it got better after that; it wasn't quite as awkward.

I mean, still _unbelievable _awkward, but, you know, not _as _bad.

But, you're probably wanting to see a super cut of the worst moments so…

.

Erik, Charles, Peter, Naomi, Samantha, Alex, Hank, and Sean, had been eating dinner when Erik spoke.

"How's your mother?"

"Better now that she's not with you."

"Is she seeing anyone?"

Sean and Alex exchanged a look.

"Are you… Are you kidding me? Are you actually asking me that question?"

"We were never divorced."

Naomi placed her hands over Samantha's ears and finally spoke.

"Yeah, but you've been fucking Proffy, so…"

And then Naomi had to launch out of the room, closely chased by a fork.

"Erik," Peter said, his tone deceptively light "I can snap your neck faster than you can blink."

Naomi returned to her seat rather smug.

.

It was one of the few times Naomi hadn't been able to go with Peter to see Erik; she had some family thing.

"How long have you and Naomi been dating?"

"Since the Pentagon, basically."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes."

No hesitation whatsoever.

"Are you going to marry her?"

Peter blushed softly.

"I'm _seventeen_. She's _sixteen_."

"Your mother was seventeen when I married her."

"Yeah, that's 'cause you knocked her up. Naomi and I aren't that dumb."

"You two haven't been… _intimate?"_

Peter blushed a _hard _red.

"Of _course _we have; there's these things called condoms."

"Do those even _work _with your mutat-?"

"_Enough of this conversation!"_

.

"What about your sister?"

"Wanda or Lorna?"

"Wanda."

"She's okay, I guess… Traumatized, but okay…"

"Do you think she'd come one of these times?"

"I don't think so… She seems to _really _dislike you."

Erik deflated slightly.

"I don't know why… You're not _that _bad."

"Thank you…"

Erik patted Peter on the head.

"You had to make it weird."

.

But, life went on, and every month, Peter (usually accompanied by Naomi) would meet Erik at Xavier's.

Truthfully, Charles was optimistic about their relationship; said that they were "bonding."

Charles was always annoyingly optimistic, it was Hank saying that Peter didn't seem like he wanted to kill Erik anymore that Naomi believed.

And, Naomi thought that Erik was a dick, but all of her friends were dicks, so it's not like it was a problem.

Especially since Erik seemed pretty cool with her.

.

"Erik asked about you."

Naomi raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend; she'd had a family thing and Peter went alone that day.

"And?"

"Wanted to know your background."

"… And?"

"He said that he liked you."

Naomi was quiet for a moment.

"Not sure how I feel about that one."

.

And then shit started going down.

.

"The Church of what?" Naomi asked somewhat incredulously.

"The Church of Humanity; it's anti-mutant with bases in Christianity," Erik explained.

"I can't fucking stand people who twist the Bible into hate," Naomi muttered, Peter giving her a look.

"Thought you hate the Bible."

"I hate Christians. I love Christ," Naomi replied "There was nothing more mind blowing than reading the Bible by myself for the first time and realizing that God's a badass that loves everybody and Jesus is sarcastic and loves everybody."

"Can we have a theological discussion _later_?" Charles demanded.

"Yeah, right, sorry," Naomi said "Church of Humanity?"

"There's evidence that suggests that they're abducting mutants," Erik said, Naomi and Peter frowning "Some of the missing mutants have been found dead."

"Fuck," Naomi muttered under her breath.

"Yeah," Erik agreed "You two need to tread carefully; far too many people know about what happened at the Pentagon and it's only a matter of time until one of the less desirable ones pay you two a visit."

"I would prefer it if you came and lived here," Charles piped up "Peter, your family could come as well."

Peter and Naomi exchanged a look, coming to a conclusion silently.

.

Living with Charles was kind of _awesome_.

His house was _huge_; Naomi and Peter could just go to one of the corner rooms and _no one _could hear them.

He was rich, so he always had good food to eat, and he could bail them out if needs be.

Although, there was the drawback of Naomi living with her ex. But, Alex had kept it respectful, if awkward, so they were okay. And they got to live with Sean, who was awesome, and Samantha, who damn near _idealized _Naomi.

Besides, they knew they were safe from the humans when they were living surrounded by mutants.

But, the thing is, they'd found some of the missing mutants dead.

Not _all _of them.

.

Charles had given them a bit of warning, but, they still had their hands full.

Peter was fighting with three separate (brainwashed?) mutants; one of which seemed _hell-bent _on electrocuting Naomi with his mutation.

Naomi was taking down the humans stealthily.

Wanda was trying to contain someone with an _explosive _mutation.

Someone had knocked out Charles earlier, so he couldn't freeze them.

And everyone else was holding off the humans with (plastic) guns and the miscellaneous mutants.

Things were pretty even, when one of the mutants managed to grab ahold of Peter.

And the other one electrocuted Naomi; not enough to kill her, but enough to temporarily paralyze her.

Wanda knew that if she left this mutant, he'd kill them all.

Peter _couldn't _get away.

The others tried to make their way over to her, but they were either accosted or too far away.

One of the humans took out their gun as Naomi twitched and.

"OH _HELL _NO."

The human dropped, having just been shot in the head.

"NO WAY IN _HELL _IS ANY OF YOU WESTBORO BABTISTS TOUCHING _MY _BURRITO BABY!"

Peter laughed out of relief.

"Wade!"

"Got it in one!"

Wade did a flip and shot the mutant that held Peter and two humans near them.

With one bullet.

Peter was instantly by Naomi's side.

"P-P-P."

"Hey, shh, hold on."

Peter placed her on their bed.

"Stay here; I'll be back."

And he was gone.

.

Naomi blinked awake, hearing voices that aggravated her current headache.

"Mr. Wilson, I need you to calm down," That was Charles.

"But, I wanna see my Enchilada!"

"I understand that, but she needs to rest."

"Dad?" Naomi called out, wincing at the hoarseness of her voice.

Wade burst through the door, closely followed by Peter and _very _frenzied looking Erik and Charles.

"My Quesadilla!"

Naomi smiled even though her head was killing her.

"Are you alright?" Peter asked quietly, sitting beside her.

"My head hurts," Naomi said, Peter pouting before massaging her temples, making her sigh softly.

"I'm _sorry_. I've been keeping those feminine hygiene products away, but they managed to slip past me," Wade said, Naomi reaching out and patting his shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay. No permanent harm done. Everybody's fine, right?"

"Wanda's napping and I think Hank passed out in his lab, but, yeah, everybody's fine," Peter replied.

"I brought you flowers," Wade said, holding out a bunch of flowers that still had their roots covered in dirt.

"Are those from my garden?" Charles asked, nobody answering.

"Thank you," Naomi said, taking the flowers.

"So, Naomi, were you ever going to mention that your father is Deadpool?" Erik asked, obviously somewhat annoyed.

"Whenever it became relevant," Naomi said "It just did."

"They didn't believe me," Wade said in a tattling voice "They thought I was lying."

"Did Peter confirm it?" Naomi asked, Peter nodding and kissing her forehead softly.

"Should've seen their faces."

.

_"Guys, he isn't lying; he's Naomi's dad."_

_Erik looked at him for a long moment as if he was waiting for Peter to say he was kidding._

_Hank opened and closed his mouth._

_Sean started laughing almost hysterically._

_Alex just plopped down on the ground._

.

"So, Pancake, are you feeling up to Mexican? Or bowling? Or both?! Or we could Bowl with Chimi-."

"Dad, you know I love you; but your voice is the perfect pitch to fuck with my headache," Naomi groaned, before her headache was suddenly gone.

"Better?" Charles asked.

"Yes, thank you," Naomi said, sitting up "Now, you were about to say bowling with Chimichangas, right? How would that work?"

"Well! We take Chimicangas and we-."

"Peter, may I speak with you?" Erik asked, Peter following him out of the room "What the hell?"

"What?" Peter asked "I know Wade is crazy but he's cool."

"Really? You've spent almost _all _of our time together calling me crazy and hating me for killing people but _you're okay with him?"_

Peter blinked as he looked up at Erik.

"Are you looking for my _approval?" _

The silence was very telling.

"Huh…Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?"

Erik just gave Peter a look.

"Well, for a crazy mutant terrorist, you're pretty cool."

Erik smiled slightly.

"For a pain in the ass mutant criminal, you're pretty cool too."

Peter and Erik smiled at each other.

"Well, _that _was the most uncomfortable thing I've ever had to witness," Naomi said, standing in the doorway.

"I know, right?" Wade asked with his arm slung over Naomi's shoulders "Some Father/Child relationships are just _embarrassing." _

"C'mere," Peter said, scooping Naomi up and over his shoulder, the girl squealing "See ya later!"

And they were gone.

Erik smiled slightly; they were good kids.

"Father-In-Law High Five!" Wade announced, holding his hand up.

Erik smile slipped away and he sighed; what is his life?

.

.

.

**A/N**

**Dadneto with a dash of Dadpool.**

**That was a mixture of three requests.**

**Chocoegg333 wanted Naomi to go to Xavier's mansion (if that wasn't enough reuniting, I'm sure it'll happen in the actual sequel to Baby, the Skies will be blue).**

**Luna347 wanted Dadneto.**

**And, Bellona-Dreamer knows what she caused ;)**

**ANNOUNCEMENT: I'm closing requests for now and until I catch up. I'll eventually reopen it, but I have a lot, and I'm starting some (not a lot but some) college classes in the fall, so I don't know what my schedule is going to be like then. But, for now, the requests are closed. **

**Chocoegg333, not really hard to figure out the Mexican food names, although I do find myself googling Mexican food a ****_lot _****when I write Deapool. And, I didn't go to comic con, I watched the bootlegged version. I also imagined Naomi saying the Freddy Kreuger line in front of her parents and the image was ****_hilarious._**

**anonymouscsifan, you leave such nice reviews, thank you :) **

**shadowjumper7, thank you!**

**Alaska Winters, I ****_cackled _****when I read this. Yes, I'll do it.**

**BeckyAnderson, Yes, she was.**

**LovelyGirl51**, **I'm sorry it's taken so long, I'm trying; I've got five more requests until yours :)**

**Thanks for Reading/Reviewing/ **


	33. Meeting at Xavier's in Original Trilogy

Two weeks.

That's all it took.

Two weeks and Peter was fairly certain he'd found his soulmate.

Peter wasn't usually a romantic like that; referring to someone as you're soulmate had seemed kind of dumb.

But, Naomi _was_.

Hell, he'd first talked to her was quite an indicator.

.

Peter sighed; this place was okay, but he was a bit bored, but, he was always bored, so…

But, his boredom didn't last, because a blonde girl hurtled around the corner and practically jumped on him.

"You're the one that can go fast, right? Cause I need to get outta here!"

Peter chose to take her to the garden before demanding what the hell was going on (hey, he got the need to get away from the scene of the crime).

He also didn't drop her immediately; he knew she was feeling _very _sick right now.

"What the hell?" Peter asked once the girl slipped out of his arms.

"Pyro set my shirt on fire, so I stole his lighter, and he was chasing me," She said, before smiling at him "Thanks."

Her _smile_.

"W-What's your name?" Peter asked.

"Naomi. You're Peter, right? Heard about you stealing Summers's glasses; ballsy."

Peter shrugged, smirking slightly.

"Right, so I doubt it's safe in there for me, so you're going to take me to town," Naomi said.

"I am?" Peter asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

(He did)

.

He hadn't been so sure about this school for gifted youngsters; it'd seemed like some boring place where'd they'd boss him around and kick him out after three days, but the Professor had some weird thing about teaching everyone that's there and he was still here.

He actually liked it here, as well; he _really _liked Naomi, which was good enough reason for him to stay.

Plus… The Professor had been trying to find Wanda with Cerebro, so, he should stick around at least until he did.

Anyway, back to Naomi; she'd made him laugh, she was smart, and _fucking gorgeous_.

She shared his love for 70's music.

That was obviously some kind of sign, right?

Problem is, he wasn't the only one with a thing for her; rumor was that Pyro set her shirt on fire to get her attention. Which wouldn't have been bad because, _seriously? _That's the _worst _way to get a girl's attention. But, Pyro wasn't the only other one.

It seemed that every time he turned around, _another _mutant had a thing for Naomi.

But, maybe, she returned his feelings and not the others.

Because, sometimes it seemed that she went out of her way to be with him.

.

It was movie night, and Peter was sat on the two person couch; he usually sat in the recliner, but Logan had threatened him, and he just didn't feel up to arguing about it.

Naomi and quite a few other mutants entered the room; they usually took the biggest couch, silent arguments from the boys over who got to sit beside Naomi; there was usually only one spot because Kitty Pryde and Naomi were good friends, and they usually sat beside each other. They watched, waiting to see if Naomi would sit on the end or in the middle; that always changed wars over who got to sit where.

Naomi looked over the room, before she strode forward, and sat next to _him_.

"Popcorn?" She offered, Peter smiling and taking a handful, ignoring the fact that he was _fairly _certain Logan was laughing.

.

The same thing happened the next night at dinner; Peter passing her some gummy worms under the table, making her smile brilliantly at him.

.

It was a bright Saturday and Peter was sitting in the garden, debating whether or not he should go find Naomi. He decided not too; she was probably with all those other mutants and he'd just be in the background. He'd prefer not to feel rejection, thank you very much.

He was then trying to figure out if her should go to town and get some Twinkies when someone plopped down on the grass beside him.

"What happened to your entourage?" Peter asked, smiling slightly at Naomi.

"Ditched them," She said, picking a few dandelions and beginning to weave them together.

"They'll be looking for you soon," Peter pointed out, Naomi huffing.

"Stop ruining my calm, Maximoff."

Peter laughed and it was quiet for a moment before he spoke.

"You know, they wouldn't find you if you were in town."

"Are you offering?"

"Got nothing better to do."

Naomi looked up and smiled at him widely.

And plopped the flower crown on his head.

.

Of course, the best way to find out if she _liked_ him or just liked him was to just _ask her out_, but he just couldn't. Every time he told himself he would the next time he saw her, he'd find his mouth going dry and he just _couldn't_.

So, he continued to be her friend for a few weeks, wanting nothing more than to kiss her or _something_.

But, then…

"Peter."

Peter turned around to see Professor McCoy approaching him; what'd he do this time?

"Miriam wants to see you."

Miriam was Hank's mate, the resident empath and unofficial mother of the students.

Peter liked her, but, _everybody_ liked her.

He swung into Miriam's office, the woman smiling and waving off one of the younger mutants with a sweet smile before she turned to Peter, her smile turning into a deadpanned expression.

"When are you going to ask that girl out?"

Peter sputtered for a moment, making Miriam sigh.

"You know you're being ridiculous," She said.

"But, what if she says no?" Peter asked.

"But, what if she says _yes?" _Miriam countered "Trust me, Peter; _make your move_. Because, it won't be long before someone else does."

Peter made a face, making Miriam chuckle.

"We both know that Mr. Allerdyce has a bit of a thing for her. So, _hurry up_."

.

He was going to do it.

He was _going to do it_.

It was Sunday, and most everyone was outside, but he'd stumbled upon Naomi sitting in the living room, playing with a piece of glass; making different designs.

Peter watched as she made a horse and melted it back down before he finally spoke.

"H-Hey, Naomi?"

"Yeah?" She asked, looking up from the glass that still flowed like a liquid in her hands.

"Um, would-would you, consider, um."

He sounded like an idiot, might as well spit it out.

"Would you like to go to town? Like-Like a date? With me? I mean, you don't have too, if you don't want to, I get it. And we could go just as friends, which is fine, or-."

Naomi was standing in front of him, holding out the piece of glass for him to take.

Now a flower.

Peter hesitantly took it, frowning slightly as he looked at the statue.

"Yes, I would like to go on a date with you, Peter."

"Wait, really?"

Naomi laughed.

"Yes, Peter."

.

It wasn't all that different from their normal trips to town, except, as they strolled through it, Naomi slipped her hand into his, both of them blushing softly.

After getting milkshakes and browsing through the town, Peter ran them back to the Mansion.

"Did you- Did you have fun?" Peter asked, Naomi smiling.

"I always have fun when I'm with you."

Peter blushed, smiling at Naomi, who smiled up at him.

"Could I, um, kiss you?"

Naomi blushed and nodded, Peter smiling before leaning to kiss her lightly, cupping her cheek as she kissed him harder.

Then there was a loud gasp.

The two teens jumped apart, looking over in surprise at Tyler, one of Miriam's children, who then sped off. Peter moved to go after him, but Naomi grabbed the lapels of his jacket.

"They're going to find out anyway."

"You sure?"

"I can think of better things for you to be doing right now," Naomi said, smirking and making Peter blush.

"Yeah?" His voice squeaked slightly.

"Yeah," Naomi said before pulling him down for a thorough kiss.

.

The outburst over it was _insane_.

All the teachers chuckled to themselves as the others grilled Peter and Naomi, who really just wanted some _damn alone time_.

Now that they'd started dating, they had less time alone together; people always interrupting and think it was _hilarious_.

.

Peter kissed Naomi softly, tilting her chin slightly as the young woman threaded her fingers in his hair.

"Don't mind me."

The two pulled apart to simultaneously glare at Bobby, who was smirking as he looked through the room for god knows what.

"No, please; get back to what you were doing."

Naomi glared at him for a moment longer before turning to the mutant she still had her arms wrapped around.

"Peter?"

"On it."

Naomi snorted as she heard Bobby's shocked yell as he was dropped into the fountain.

.

"Don't you two need to breath?"

Naomi huffed as she looked over to where Rogue and Kitty were standing, Peter blushing slightly from his position _above _Naomi.

"Go away."

"This is our room too," Rogue pointed out.

"Girl code; beat it."

They both sighed and left, Peter raising an eyebrow.

"That works?"

"Yeah, now get back to it, Maximoff."

"Yes, Ma'am."

.

But, for the most part, everything was _awesome_.

And then the raid happened.

.

The X-Men had left to take care of some mutant testing site and Peter and Naomi found themselves watching TV alone.

"Just think," Peter said, drawing a design on Naomi's shoulder "Next time, we might be going too."

There was a rumor going around that Peter and Naomi were going to be offered spots in the X-Men; something they both hoped for.

"Exciting," Naomi said, smiling.

"I'm pretty excited to see you in an entirely leather outfit."

Naomi giggled, elbowing Peter in the side.

"You'd look pretty good too."

"You flatter me," Peter teased, pulling Naomi up for a kiss.

"Peter?"

"_What?" _Peter said, turning to give a mutant named Rachel a dirty look before he noticed her worried expression.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" Naomi asked.

"Mama wants to see you two."

.

"But-But, she's _alright?" _Peter asked, his hands shaking slightly as Naomi rubbed comforting circles on his back.

"Physically, she's going to be fine, but, we can't tell mentally," Miriam said, her eyes sympathetic "She's blocking Charles from reading her."

"Can I see her?" Peter asked, Jean waving for them to follow her into the medical wing.

Where a dark haired woman slept on a bed.

Peter gave a choked off sob as Jean left the room, and raced forward to stand by the bed.

He grabbed her hand tightly and pushed the hair out of her face.

Naomi squeezed his shoulder and looked down at her boyfriend's twin sister.

.

Peter had dropped off an hour ago, and Naomi had been running her fingers through his hair as he slept, her eyes on Wanda's still unconscious form.

_"She might be incoherent or frightened… She might be very different from the Wanda you remember."_

Naomi sighed, wishing Wanda would just wake up so they'd know.

As if someone had heard her, Wanda stirred.

Naomi hopped up, going to her bedside as the dark haired woman opened her eyes.

It was quiet for a tense moment.

"Where the _fuck _am I?"

"You and I are going to be _best_ friends."

.

.

.

**A/N**

**That was for Dame-Of-The-Living-Dead.**

**And I used bellona-dreamer/beautiful-surreal OCs Miriam, Rachel, and Tyler.**

**I'm glad you all liked the last chapter!**

**Thanks for Reading/Reviewing!**


	34. Fury's Big Week

It'd been a long day.

He'd had to figure out the proper safety precautions and have all the proper personnel moved to Puente Antiguo.

He'd had to argue with the Council about keeping search crews in the Arctic.

He'd had to figure out what the _fuck _was going on at Culver University.

And now he was in the middle of a game of chicken with a hungover, dying playboy that thought himself a superhero.

And it was only 10 AM.

And by the looks of Romanov's expressionless face, he was about to have to deal with some _other _bullshit.

"Well, I'm here to tell you, you haven't tried them all."

Once they left the doughnut shop, Romanov spoke.

"It's the Pentagon, sir."

Nick Fury gave a _long _sigh.

"Of course it is."

.

"What do we know?" Fury asked as he strode into his office.

"About an hour ago, someone took the Pentagon's security cameras out, destroyed the glass to Lensherr's cell, took out at least thirty security guards," Coulson passed the file to Fury "And they were out in under fifteen minutes."

"Brotherhood?" Fury asked, flipping through the file.

"We've checked known affiliates; Frost and Darkholme are still M.I.A, and we recovered Salvadore's and Azazel's bodies, still not sure who killed them."

"What did security have to say?"

Coulson made a face indicating that Fury wasn't going to like what he had to say.

"Three men, one woman… Sir, they unloaded on them," Coulson said "Even Lensherr couldn't move that many bullets and be able to take out the others, and, the way some of the men were taken out seems _impossible."_

"Nothing's impossible, Coulson, not anymore."

"One of the men punched himself. Two other's hit each other. One got hit by a plate. One seemed to go flying across the room apropos to nothing. And one of them seemed to, um, have a wedgie."

Fury just sighed.

.

"What is it you need me for, Sir?"

"I'm sure you've heard about the Pentagon. Well, I have some photos from the place post-incident; find me what's wrong."

"I don't have those types of eyes, Sir."

"You sure about that? Because, you've been able to find me things like this before, Barton."

Clint sighed, taking the file from Fury and flipping through the photos.

It was quiet as he looked, before he frowned.

"What're these?"

Clint held up a photo of a wall, cracked tile and indents in it.

"We don't know; we're thinking maybe some type of weapon. But we weren't able to pull any shrapnel."

"Sir, that's not what they are…" Clint gave Fury a wide eyed look "They're _footprints_."

One day without weird shit happening, one _goddamn _day, that's _all _Nick asked for.

.

"Sir, the Summit was attacked."

For god's sake.

.

"Sir, it's the White House!"

Oh, for _fucks sake._

.

"Sir, we got a description on the Pentagon attackers," Hill said "Two of them match with two men at the White House and at the Summit."

"What about the other two?" Fury asked.

"Not sure. We're looking, though," Hill said.

"Crosscheck them with arrests with charges that _didn't _stick," Fury ordered, Hill frowning like she wanted to ask, but trusting in what he said.

Fury returned to dealing with the fallout of the White House clusterfuck.

One good thing to come out of this fucker of a week; finally had enough proof to investigate Trask.

.

"Sir, we found one of them," Hill said, holding out a file to Fury, who flipped it open to find a photo of a cocky looking teenager "Pietro Maximoff, seventeen, lives right outside of DC. Kid's got a long history of stealing with no arrests; never enough proof."

"What about the last one; the girl?"

"Not yet, but we'll find her," Hill said "Want me to have him brought in?"

Fury was quiet for a moment as he thought.

"No."

"Sorry, Sir, did you say no?" Hill asked, giving him a look like he was crazy.

"History of stealing and breaking and entering, I'm sure; he didn't break out Lensherr because he was Lensherr, he broke him out for _fun_."

"All the more reason to have him brought in; who knows what else he'll do in the name of fun."

"Not if he's got a proper outlet."

Hill seemed to pale.

"Sir, you're not considering…"

"I'm considering keeping our world safe, Agent Hill, sometimes it takes a little immorality to do that."

Hill sighed like she wanted to disobey his orders, but she nodded.

"I assume you don't want the girl brought in when we find her, either?"

"No. And, you're going to find her relatively soon; I want men on Maximoff."

"You think she'll be with him?"

"Two mutant kids break into the Pentagon together," Fury snorted as he leaned back in his chair "If they're not fucking, I'll make you Director."

.

"Well, you right, we found the girl; she was with him at a pizza place," Hill said, giving Fury a photo of the two of them sitting at a table together.

"Who is she?"

"Naomi Parker, squeaky clean; no arrests, reputable family, no indicator in her record that she's a mutant."

"She is though."

"Yes, we checked with Trask's tech; he might've been a prick, but he made a damn good Mutant Identifier."

"Keep an eye on them; make sure they don't get into too much trouble while I figure out if they're right for this."

Hill went to leave, before poking her head back in the door.

"Just because they're seen together doesn't mean they're fucking."

Before Fury could respond, she was gone.

.

It'd been mostly quiet for a few months; the agents watching Maximoff and Parker reported nothing that unusual.

But, that never lasts.

"Sir, one of our agents watching Parker isn't responding," Coulson said "I've sent Barton to check."

Fury nodded as Coulson turned on Clint's com.

"I've located the agent; he's unconscious, and I'm not sure-."

"Barton," Clint said as the line went quiet "Barton?"

"Um, sir?'

"Yes?"

"It's Wilson."

_Fucking bullshit motherfucker._

.

"I thought we had a deal, Mr. Wilson; you leave my Agents be, I turn a blind eye on some of your dealings," Fury said.

"That was _before _you decided to tag my lil pancake."

"Your what?" Fury asked.

"Pan-Cake. A thin, flat cake of batter, usually fried-."

"I know what a pancake is, Mr. Wilson, I don't know who your pancake _is_."

"Na-O-Mi; my pancake."

Fury wondered if maybe he was going to have to make Hill Director.

"You're _girlfriend_?"

"WHAT!? _NO!_" Wilson said, recoiling "She's my _daughter._"

Well, he wouldn't have to make Hill Director.

But, he may be resigning after all.

Because, he did _not _want to deal with this bullshit.

.

He'd managed to convince Wilson that he wasn't going to force Naomi into anything, and that he'd only be offering her job after she finished school.

Speaking of which; Maximoff had just graduated.

Time to make their move.

.

Ms. Maximoff gave them a strange look when she opened the door.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, my name is Phil Coulson, with SHIELD," Phil showed the badge before putting it away "We'd like to speak with your son Pietro."

She paled slightly before yelling.

"Peter! Cops!"

Fury nearly snorted.

"He's in the basement," Ms. Maximoff said, looking worried.

Coulson and Fury made their way downstairs to find a young man with silver hair reclining on a couch.

"Nice eye patch, Man."

Note to self; never introduce Maximoff to Stark.

"Pietro Maximoff?" Coulson asked.

"Peter. And why? Didn't do anything."

"Other than your six counts of stealing? And that's just what we have on record," Fury countered.

"Whatdya want?" Peter asked.

"I assume you looked through all our stuff. What do you think we want?"

"Well, you're a part of some shadowy government thing, and seeing by the lack of people surrounding my house I'd say you want my help," Peter said this all in a drawl of someone that was _very _sure of himself.

"Close," Coulson said "We want to hire you."

Fury could see interest light up in Maximoffs's eyes.

"I'm listening."

.

Maximoff was a little shit, no doubt about that.

But, when he wasn't annoying everyone around him, he was _amazing _at his job.

He'd done twelve rescue missions without _one _of theirs dying.

And, if Fury could get Parker in on this to work with him.

They'd be damn near _unstoppable_.

.

Maximoff had requested this apartment; Fury knowing it was for that girl.

So, he waited for them to return.

They opened the door and Maximoff grabbed her wrist before she could do anything, sending her a reassuring look before turning back to him.

"Whatdaya want, Bossman?"

"You know why I'm here, Pietro."

Maximoff sighed.

"You couldn't let us have one day, huh?"

"Sorry."

"Who are you?" Parker asked suspiciously.

"Your boyfriend's boss."

"Yeah, got that bit. Who are you?" Parker asked again, making Fury smirk slightly; he liked her.

"Nick Fury, with SHIELD."

"And I'm here to talk to you about the Avenger Initiative."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sir, what is it?" Hill asked, entering the main surveillance room.

"Nothing, Hill, just wanted to show you something. As you know, we haven't been able to bug Maximoff's house; too risky. But, we've got a sound amplifier outside and we caught this."

_"God, Peter, yes."_

_"Naomi, ahh."_

The agent working the sound was blushing as Fury gave Hill a very long pointed look.

Hill just sighed.

.

.

.

**A/N**

**This was for hellraiserphoenix.**

**This was also ****_insanely fun._**

**I'm glad you all liked the last chapter; your reviews mean a ****_lot _****to me :)**

**Thanks for Reading/Reviewing**


	35. Alternate Universe Literally

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are about to be the first people to send an object to another reality."

"Assuming that this works and doesn't collapse every universe and kills us all."

Tony sent a dirty look over at Bruce.

"I need you to back me up on this one, Bruce."

"Wait, can that happen?" Steve asked, looking at the machine warily.

"No, no, well, I mean, there's 30% chance, but don't worry about."

"What?!" Steve demanded "You're not doing something that has 30% chance of killing us all."

"More like 34%," Bruce admitted.

"Tony, no," Steve said sternly as Tony slowly moved towards the control panel "Pietro!"

Pietro sighed; running to pull out some of the cables.

But, he was just _slightly _to slow.

Because the next thing he knew, he'd been hit by a stream a light coming out of the machine.

Everyone froze.

"Well, the universe didn't collapse," Tony offered.

"But, I didn't go anywhere," Pietro pointed out.

"Maybe it doesn't work?" Steve said.

"How could it not do either?" Tony demanded, going over to the schematics of the machine.

But then, there was a burst of light and there was two teenagers lying on the spot that Pietro had been shot, coughing and smoking slightly.

The girl with blonde hair looked up, her eyes wide.

"WHAT THE _FUCK?!"_

.

"C'mon," Peter whined, slipping his hand under Naomi's shirt, making her giggle.

"I've got to go."

"Just stay for fifteen more minutes."

"Fifteen?" Naomi asked, surprised.

"Twelve?"

"You should be going up," Naomi said, Peter laughing as Naomi wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close.

"… You've got twenty."

"Yes!" Peter said, pulling her up into a kiss.

But, before Peter could do anything more, there was a flash of light, and a constricting feeling.

It felt like they were weightless for a second and then they landed, both stumbling to the ground, and coughing hard.

"WHAT THE _FUCK?!"_

.

"What did you _do_?" Steve demanded.

"I don't know, I don't know!" Tony said.

"Guys…" Pietro said trying to get their attention.

"You'd better figure it out!" Steve said.

"I'm trying!"

"That looks like..." Pietro said.

"I told you not to mess around with this!"

"We would never learn _anything _if we didn't-!"

"GUYS!"

"WHAT?" Tony and Steve yelled simultaneously, looking over at Pietro.

"That would be younger me."

The two teens stumbled to their feet, both of them hissing in pain.

One of them with _very _recognizable silver hair.

"Did you accidently create a _time machine_?" Steve demanded.

"I don't think so, because I have no clue who that is," Pietro said, pointing at the blonde girl, who gave him a dirty look.

"What the _fuck _just happened?" She demanded, Steve moving forward.

"Hey, my name is Steve Rogers. Tony," He gestured to the man still staring at the two teens with wide eyes "Was trying to send something into another universe, but it accidently hit Pietro, and now you two are here."

She seemed to calm down slightly.

"One day, that's all I ask for, one day of my life without weird _bullshit _happening."

.

"Wait, so you're me?" Peter asked, looking over at the _other _silver haired man in the room.

"Seems so; you're, what, eighteen?" He asked, running his eyes over Naomi "Who's she?"

"You know, I can hear you," Naomi said sarcastically.

"She's my girlfriend. Do we not have her here?" Peter asked, frowning at the idea of a universe where he didn't have Naomi.

It was silent for a moment.

"Even _alternate universe teenage you _is getting some," Tony said, before he cracked up as Older Peter turned to glare at him before turning back to Peter.

"No, we don't have her. What's your name?" Older Peter asked, looking over Naomi slowly.

"Naomi."

"I don't think I've ever even met someone named Naomi," Older Peter said.

"Well, sucks to be you," Naomi said, turning to Steve "How did this happen and how do we get home?"

"Ask Tony, actually, ask Bruce, he'll be nicer about it," Steve said, getting a glare from Tony.

"Well, Young Pietro-."

"Call me Peter, it'll be easier," Peter said, Bruce nodding.

"_Peter_ was pulled here by Pietro's DNA, though I'm not sure how Naomi was," Bruce admitted, both teenagers going red.

"We were kissing," Naomi admitted, Tony cackling as he continued his work on the machine.

"That would explain it; standing close together and kissing would probably pull you with him," Bruce said, smiling reassuringly "Anyway, we need to fix this machine to send you back, and that's going to take time."

"How long?" Peter asked.

"Three months tops," Bruce said, both teenagers groaning.

"Hey, it would take _much _longer if you had anyone else working on it," Tony said "You two're lucky getting Iron Man."

"… The Black Sabbath song?" Naomi asked slowly, frowning slightly.

"We're keeping this one," Tony announced, throwing a tool at Bruce and hopping over to Naomi and Peter "You two like classic rock?"

"That song only came out four years ago for us," Naomi said, Tony frowning.

"That song came out in 1970."

"Yes, and we're from 1974," Naomi said slowly.

"But…"

"I was _born _in 1986," Pietro interjected.

Naomi and Peter frowned in confusion.

"What year is it?"

"2015," Steve said, both of the teens eyes widening.

"You two _lived _through the moon landing," Pietro said slowly.

"Yeah, I was twelve, he was thirteen," Naomi said, gesturing towards Peter.

"That's interesting; the timelines must be a lot different than we thought," Bruce said.

"Wait, wait, um," Pietro turned to look at Peter "You have _abilities_, right?"

"Mhm," Peter said, appearing beside Pietro and making the others jump (except Pietro and Naomi, of course).

"I'm a mutant too, if anybody cares," Naomi said, every looking at her and frowning.

"Mutant?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, you know, people born with powers," Naomi said.

"I wasn't born with mine," Pietro piped up "It was from experiments."

"Oh, well, we were born with ours," Naomi said.

"Yours being…" Bruce said, Naomi smiling and pulling the glasses of his nose, twirling them in the air for a moment before letting them rest in his hands "That is fascinating. You have to let us take some blood samples and maybe-."

Peter appeared beside Naomi as she shifted uncomfortably, Steve holding up his hand to stop Bruce from talking.

"Hey, it's okay, I won't let them hurt you," Peter muttered, turning Naomi's head to look at him "You don't have to anything you don't want to."

Naomi nodded, and Peter pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Touchy subject," Peter said, wrapping his arm around Naomi and squeezing her lightly.

"Can I ask why?" Tony asked.

"Tony, we can hardly handle skin color," Steve said "And I'm going to guess not everyone is a mutant."

"There was a company called Trask Industries; they experimented on mutants to create robots that could kill all mutants," Naomi explained, everyone wincing "Actually, they did end up doing that in the future, and started killing people that would ever have a mutant kid, but then our friend traveled back to our time to change it."

"Did it work?" Steve asked.

"We think so," Peter said.

.

After that depressing conversation, Pietro offered to show them around Avengers Tower.

"Avengers?" Naomi asked.

"We protect Earth," Pietro said, maybe showing off a little.

"We've got something like that at home," Peter said "All mutants, called the X-Men."

"But, we're usually not protecting Earth, just trying to make sure the Brotherhood doesn't kill all humans"

"Douchebags," Peter muttered under his breath.

"Hey, you gotta sister?" Naomi asked, Pietro smiling.

"Yeah, Wanda, but she's away for a little while; you guys have her?"

Peter nodded.

"How about your parents?" Naomi asked, Pietro's eyes going sad.

"They're dead."

Both of the teens winced.

"Sorry," Peter muttered.

"If it makes you feel any better, Peter's dad is evil," Naomi said, Pietro looking over at Peter, who just nodded.

"He leads the Brotherhood. And he threatened Naomi."

"He's also a fucking prick," Naomi said.

"You have a horrible vocabulary," Pietro commented.

"Fuck off."

.

They'd been with the Avengers for a week and…

_This is ridiculous, stop being an idiot._

_You can't be jealous of yourself._

Yet, Peter was.

Of course Naomi and Pietro got along; it would've been strange if they didn't, but…

Did he have to _flirt _with her?

And it's not like he could ask Naomi not to flirt back, because that was ridiculous "Please don't flirt with older me."

But, the _worst _part was that Pietro _knew _exactly what he was doing.

One day, after Pietro had made Naomi blush and giggle, he turned and smiled deviously over at Peter, who just glared back.

But, he'd gotten his revenge.

Pietro's room was next to theirs, and it wasn't hard to get Naomi shouting in time with the headboard.

(Pietro's face the next morning had been _priceless_).

But, that just seemed to motivate Pietro to flirt even _more_.

.

He confronted him after Naomi had gone to bed.

"Stop hitting on my girlfriend," Peter said, Pietro snorting.

"Why, afraid she'll pick me?"

"Pick you? What are you talking about?" Peter asked.

"There's _nothing _saying she _has _to go back to that universe," Pietro said, Peter frowning "She could just as easily stay here with me."

"You're eleven years older than her," Peter pointed out.

"You say that like it's a bad thing; I've got _way _more experience then you, Kiddo," Pietro ruffled Peter's hair, Peter slapping his hand away.

"But, that's her _home_."

"So? You've _both _told me so much about that place; she's got it better here. No more abusive family, no more anti-mutants, and she likes the people here."

That one was true; she and Clint had taken to each other especially.

"But, she loves me."

"And I'm you, Kiddo... Listen, let's make a deal; I'll ask her if she wants to stay and if she says no, I won't try to change her mind, or force her to stay. _But, _if she says _yes_, you can't try to change her mind or force her with you, either. And I get to ask her while we're alone. Deal?"

Peter sighed.

"Deal… But, ask her tomorrow; she's already in bed."

"Alright… No mentioning this to her."

.

Peter slipped into bed beside Naomi, who cuddled up to him in her sleep. Peter pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head; she wouldn't leave him, would she?

_She likes it here_.

Yeah, but she'd miss Isaac and Lorna.

Besides, why would she want older Pietro?

And in that moment Peter had a rather vivid fantasy.

Naomi would join the Avengers, of course, and she and Pietro would probably appropriate a whole floor of the tower for themselves. Pietro was almost thirty, so he would probably get her pregnant the moment she turned eighteen. Naomi wouldn't mind though; Pietro would be able to take care of her, with the help of the other Avengers. Pietro would protect her, make her happy…

Oh god, what if she _did _choose him?

The idea of going home _without _Naomi, being alone… _Never _seeing her again, he-.

Wait a second.

Peter sat up.

That's how _Pietro _felt.

Pietro wouldn't _ever _get to see Naomi again, if she chose him.

Either way, one of them was losing her.

Unless…

Peter pressed a kiss to Naomi's forehead, writing a hurried note and running.

He'd have to be _fast_.

.

"Hey, Pietro?"

Pietro looked over at Naomi, who was standing in the doorway of his room still in her pajamas, her hair slightly messy.

"Yeah?"

"Um, Peter left me a note saying he would be back later, do you know where he was going?"

"Nope, sorry," Pietro said.

"Oh, okay, thanks anyway," Naomi said, moving to leave.

"Hey, wait, I wanted to talk to you."

Naomi raised an eyebrow, coming back into his bedroom.

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay…?" Naomi said, sitting down on the edge of Pietro's bed as he began to pace.

"Would you… Well… This is harder than I anticipated."

Naomi laughed softly, making Pietro smile.

"Whatever it is, it's okay, just ask."

Pietro smiled and took a deep breath.

"Naomi, would you like-."

He cut of noticing that Naomi wasn't looking at him, but at the doorway, where Peter stood.

"Hey, where were you?" Naomi asked, hopping up and hugging Peter, who got a dirty look from Pietro, one he didn't return.

"Nowhere, really. I need to talk to Pietro real quick."

"Oh, okay," Naomi said, frowning "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, totally," Peter said, kissing the top of her head.

"Okay, I'll be in the kitchen," Naomi smiled before she left.

"We had a deal," Pietro said.

"I know, I know," Peter said.

"Then, what is it?" Pietro asked, Peter biting his lip and looking down.

"I went looking for Naomi… This world's Naomi."

It was quiet for a moment.

"Did you find her?" Pietro asked, looking at Peter with wide eyes.

"… Yeah, I found her."

.

"You want a moment?" Peter asked, Pietro nodding slowly before Peter was gone.

"… Hi… We never met… But, if we _had_… You and I would've been in love." Pietro gave a shuddery sigh at the thought of the life he could've had

**GERTRUDE NAOMI PARKER**

**1987-2012**

"… It was the battle of New York, wasn't it? God, you idiot… probably tried to help."

Pietro frowned, disappearing before reappearing with new flowers and replacing the dying ones.

"There, that's better. You like tulips, right? If you don't I'll get different ones... 'Beloved daughter and sister,' ugh, you must hate that..."

Pietro went quiet for a moment.

"I'm sorry... I should've been there to protect you... I should've..."

He gave a deep sigh, brushing a few tears away and sniffing softly.

"I'll come and see you again soon, okay? … I love you."

.

"You okay?" Peter asked.

"Fantastic," Pietro muttered as he grabbed himself a glass of water.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Naomi asked, having wandered into the kitchen.

"Yeah, fine," Pietro said, both men forcing smiles.

"Okay… Hey, you wanted to ask me something, right?"

It was quiet for a moment.

"Here, I'll-," Peter said, standing up.

"No, it's fine," Pietro said to him, before turning back to Naomi "It was nothing."

"You sure?" Naomi asked, frowning "Didn't seem like nothing."

I'm sure," Pietro said, smiling.

"Okay… Clint said he was going to teach me archery, so," Naomi smiled and left the room.

It was quiet.

"Why'd you do that?" Peter asked, Pietro looking down at his glass.

"You'll take care of her, right?"

"Yes," Peter said softly.

Pietro just smiled bitterly and walked away.

.

It'd taken _forever_, but _finally _the machine was ready to send them home.

Pietro had already said goodbye, hugging Naomi tightly, and they had left to go to the lab.

Wanda would be home soon, she would be able to comfort him, and he had the other Avengers… He'd be okay.

"Pietro."

He turned to find Naomi standing there, before she jumped into his arms and _kissed him_.

After a moment, she moved from his lips and kissed his cheek, the both of them hugging.

"I'm not an _idiot_, Pietro; I know what you were going to ask. But, I have to go home."

"I know, it's okay," Pietro said, burying his face in her neck.

"You promise you'll be okay?" Naomi asked, pulling back to look him the eye.

"Promise," Pietro said "Do you think… before you go, I can have one more kiss?"

Naomi smiled, brushing tears away.

"Of course."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Quicksilver, how are we looking?"

"Hot as hell. As usual, Captain."

A long suffering sigh came through the coms, making Pietro smile.

"I'm about to get the prisoners. Hold on."

This was the last godforsaken HYDRA base Bucky knew of, possibly the last one in the world, and they were about to blow it up.

You know, once Pietro did his damn job.

He released most of the prisoners before turning to the last cell, unlocking it and frowning; the girl in here was more of a mess than the others. She was also scared of him, huddling slightly in a corner.

"Hey, Sweetheart, I'm here to get you out," Pietro promised.

"… I can't walk," She informed him "They did something and now…"

"I know Doctors that can help," Pietro said, moving forward to scoop her up bridal style, frowning slightly as he felt something shift inside of him "What's your name?"

"Naomi. Naomi Parker."

Pietro fumbled for a second before smiling a blinding smile.

"I'm Pietro Maximoff and I _promise _I'll take care of you."

.

.

.

**A/N**

**Ya'll didn't think I was going to end it sad, didya?**

**That was for LovelyGirl51.**

**Again, your reviews mean ****_so_**** much to me, Thank You.**


	36. Bodyswap

It was _all _Hank's fault.

Naomi wasn't even sure what he'd been doing, but, one moment Hank is showing them new equipment to help with some mutant's powers, the next Naomi is an inch or two taller.

And everything is so _slow_.

.

"Hank, what did you do?" Miriam asked, sensing something _very _strange about their emotions.

"I don't know," Hank admitted.

Both Peter and Naomi were looking around with wide eyes.

"Is this what it's like for you guys?" Naomi asked, but, something was _off _about the cadence of her voice.

And it dawned on Miriam; what she was sensing was…

"Hank, they switched bodies."

That would explain the panic coming from Peter or, Naomi in Peter's body. Miriam calmed Naomi down, watching as Peter's eyes flashed around in surprise.

"Oh, that is weird," Peter in Naomi said, looking at his body, before he seemed to realize what was going on and speaking as fast as Naomi's body seemed capable of "Fuck, Naomi, don't move, you might accidently fall out of reality."

Peter's body's eyes widened, as Hank and Miriam both looked over in surprise.

"That can _happen_?" Hank demanded, Peter in Naomi's body shrugging.

"Yeah, it happened once."

"How'd you get _back_?"

"Wanda," Peter said dismissively "Can you put us back?"

"Hold on, let me look," Hank said, Peter sighing and turning to his own body, and speaking in the fast pace again.

"Naomi, you should probably sit down. Do it as _slow _as possible."

Then Peter's body was suddenly sitting.

"So, _that's _what it's like for you guys," Peter muttered, before taking a step forward and freezing "_Whoa_."

Peter took another step, laughing slightly, before returning to his original plan, and walking over to sit in front of Naomi.

"It's going to be okay; Hank will fix us."

Miriam frowned as Naomi didn't reply.

"I would kiss you, but that seems pretty weird," Peter said, making Naomi smile slightly, but, it was _Naomi's _smile in _Peter's _body "That is literally the weirdest fucking thing I've ever seen."

It was quiet again.

"Why isn't she talking?" Miriam asked.

"She probably is; she just doesn't know how to talk slow enough for us to hear," Peter explained "How's it coming, McCoy?"

"Hold on!"

Peter huffed, before it dawned on him.

"Wait, this means I have_ your_ powers now!"

Again, it was quiet.

Miriam grabbed one of Hank's empty glass beakers, placing it down in between Naomi and Peter.

"Please don't make a mess."

Peter lifted his hands out towards the glass, frowning as he concentrated hard.

Nothing.

"How-How do you do this? Wait, right, you can't tell me."

"She does more of a hand movement," Miriam offered.

Peter tried again, trying to emulate the hand movement, Naomi smiling again, this time in amusement. But, he managed to get it a few inches off the ground, laughing excitedly.

And then it exploded.

But, they didn't realize what happened right away, because the shrapnel was all lined up on the ground.

"Hey, good job," Peter said, smiling at Naomi, who returned it.

"Uh, guys," Hank said, gaining the teenagers attention "This is going to take a couple hours; it shorted out when it happened."

Peter frowned, looking over at Naomi.

"Okay, after each step, count to ten. That way, you won't fall out of reality or anything."

Then, Naomi was gone.

And Peter started running.

Hank snorted as he heard Peter yell.

"OH GOD, IS THIS WHAT IT'S LIKE?"

.

Naomi was sitting on the bed when Peter finally arrived, out of breath.

"Good lord, eat less donuts."

Naomi just gave him a look that implied she was not amused.

"Anyway," Peter said, getting a drink of water "I'm going to go see how it feels to masturbate as a girl."

Naomi crossed her arms, giving him a look.

"What? I'm curious; besides, it'll help me during actual sex. And don't think I haven't considered having sex while we're like this; it just seems kind of weird. Alright, I'll be right back, feel free to do it with my body."

.

Exactly twenty-five minutes later, Naomi and Peter sat together on the bed.

"Hank will have that machine working soon, and we'll be back normal."

Naomi continued frowning.

"Don't worry," Peter muttered.

.

After a few hours, Miriam came to find them, saying that Hank had fixed the machine.

They stood in front of it and…

Naomi stumbled; everything was back to normal. And those were boobs, so her body was back.

"That was actually kind of fun," Peter said offhandedly "It was cool to see how-."

Peter cut off as Naomi grabbed his arm and tugged him out of the room.

"Hey, what is it?" Peter asked, frowning, Naomi not replying until they were in their room.

And then she just tackled him.

Peter rubbed her back, realizing that she was crying.

"What?"

"I'm _so sorry_."

"Hey, it's okay; I'm used to it," Peter said, pulling away and brushing the hair out of Naomi's face as she blubbered.

"I'm sorry I never _realized_."

"It's okay; how could you?" Peter asked "That's not something you can understand without experience."

Peter wiped away Naomi's tears.

"That was _awful_."

"I know, I'm sorry you had to go through that," Peter said, Naomi giving him a look.

"But, you have to _live _that."

It'd been _painful; _everything was so _slow_, everything they said, everything they did, so _slow_.

"I'm used to it, Baby," Peter said, rubbing her back again.

"How can you _stand _to be with me?" Naomi asked "How can you stand having sex with me?"

Peter shrugged.

"I love you, Naomi, I can handle being annoyed every so often, and sex? Are you kidding? I get to spend _hours and hours _holding you close to me, feeling you touching me. I get to see every micro-expression you make when you feel pleasure. Sex is _awesome_."

Naomi sniffed quietly.

"You promise?"

"I promise," Peter said sincerely.

It was quiet for a moment.

"… So, if sex is so awesome," Naomi said, taking a few steps towards Peter and wrapping her arms around the smirking mutant "Maybe I should comfort you for having to feel everything slow again."

"I like this type of pity."

.

.

.

**A/N**

**This one was pretty short, sorry, but that's all I was feeling worked.**

**This for both** **perplelily24 and CaptainComplicated.**

**Miriam is bellona-dreamer/beautiful-surreal's OC**

**Lara-Cat, your description of jealous Peter was ****_adorable_****, thank you.**

**Edge of Sanity, I like the way you think.**

**Thanks for Reading/Reviewing, it means a lot to me. **


	37. No Power AU

"BUT-."

"LISTEN TO ME, YOUNG LADY."

"NO; YOU LISTEN TO _ME _FOR ONCE!"

Average, lovely day in the Parker household.

Not three minutes after Naomi said those words, she stormed out of her house, pulling on her jacket haphazardly as she brushed away angry tears.

She knew that in a few minutes, Isaac would come looking for her, and if he couldn't find her in a few hours, her parents.

She really didn't want to see them ever again.

So, she decided to just wander.

.

It wasn't even what they were fighting over.

It was just…

The utter _monotony_.

_Nothing _interesting ever happened to her.

She had the most average life and it was driving her _crazy_.

Go to school, get A's, hang out with friends, go home, do homework, go to bed.

Over and over and over and over and over and over-

She was about to have a breakdown.

She just needed something, _one _thing in her life that wasn't boring and average and _monotonous_.

.

She'd been walking around for three hours before she happened upon a party store, which she entered with the intent to get a drink.

As she tried to decide between a coke or a root beer, the door the to the store opened and a boy with silver hair ran past her and into the supply closet on her right.

And not three seconds later, four _very _large teenage boys entered the party store, obviously looking for someone.

Naomi realized that they were often at the football games against a public school St. Mary's often played against, and that they looked _extremely _angry.

"Where is that fucking bastard?" One of them hissed, before he turned to the others "Split up."

Naomi realized why they seemed familiar; they were the ones that got into a fight with Isaac and his friends because they'd called Isaac a bitch after Isaac wouldn't give them their seats at a game.

They branched out, looking through the aisles, before one came towards Naomi and the supply closet.

At first, he was focused on the supply closet door.

Until he noticed Naomi, who pulled out her appealing smile, before looking away faux-bashfully.

"Hey," He said, ogling at her.

"Hi," She replied, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Um, have you seen a guy with silver hair?" He asked.

"Yeah, he ran out the backdoor," Naomi said, the guy huffing.

"He went out the back door!"

Naomi heard the other guys swear, before they both ran out the backdoor.

"What's your name?" The remaining one asked.

"Clarisse McClellan."

"I'll see you around, Clarisse," He said, Naomi smiling before he left the store.

"They're gone."

The boy with silver hair poked his head out of the closet, smiling a wide smile at Naomi, which she returned with a small smile.

"Why'd you do that?" He asked.

"Would you like me to go call them back in?" Naomi asked, the boy smiling even wider.

"No. Thank you. So, why'd you do that?"

"I've seen them around; seem like douchebags. Why were they after you?"

He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out three wallets, making Naomi laugh.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Couldn't you-."

"Because it's not Clarisse McClellan; that's a character in Fahrenheit 451."

Naomi smiled widely.

"Maybe if he'd known that, I would've told him my real name. It's Naomi Parker. Why don't you tell me your name so I can stop referring to you as Silver Hair in my head?"

"Peter," He said.

"Well, nice to meet you, Peter," Naomi said, smiling and turning to leave.

"Hey, wait!" Peter said, running to stand next to her "You completely saved my ass back there; you should come with me on my spending spree."

Naomi raised an eyebrow.

"Where would we go?"

"I _was _planning on going to the pizza place around the corner," Peter said.

"I've never been," Naomi said, Peter making an offended face.

"Well, now you _have _to come with me!"

.

Naomi smiled excitedly as Peter beat the high score on the pinball machine.

"How are you so good at that?" She asked, but as she leaned over his shoulder, he seemed to lose focus and lost.

"Ah, you jinxed me!" Peter said, laughing slightly.

"Sorry," She said, still smiling "C'mon, play Pong with me."

Peter was _awesome_; he told her funny stories and he'd managed to get the story of her fight with her parents out of her, he'd even made her feel better about it.

But, most of all, he was _exciting_. He had tons of stories about being arrested, and tons more about stealing things.

After they'd played a few games of Pong (they were pretty evenly matched), Naomi frowned at the clock on the wall.

"I should probably go home; I don't want my parents to call the cops."

"Let me walk you home," Peter said, smiling slightly.

As they walked, Peter seemed to get kind of _bashful_.

Finally, they got to the street connecting to the street with her house, and Naomi stopped, turning to face Peter.

"Listen, you probably shouldn't walk me to the door; I'll get in more trouble," Naomi said.

"Oh, right," Peter said awkwardly.

"So, thanks for the funnest day I've had in a long time," Naomi said, smiling up at Peter "I'll see you around, Peter."

As she went to go, Peter called after her.

"Hey, Naomi, wait… Would you, um… Do you ever want to go on a date with me?"

He said it in a rushed tone that implied he was nervous.

Naomi smiled.

"Yeah, I would."

"Heh, really?" Peter asked, surprised.

"Really really," Naomi said, smiling.

"Um, so, on Friday, after school, do you want to go to the movies?"

"Yeah," Naomi said "I'll meet you there."

"Okay," Peter said smiling "See ya later, Naomi."

"Bye, Peter."

.

"Where the _hell _have you been?!" Mr. Parker demanded the moment Naomi entered the house.

"Around."

"Go to your room!"

"Whatever."

Naomi hopped up the stairs and into her room, slamming the door shut behind her and falling back onto her bed.

In all honesty, her mind couldn't be any farther from her parents.

_Peter wants to see you again_.

"Hey."

Naomi looked up in surprise at her older brother, Isaac, who had opened the door while her mind wandered.

"Hey," She replied.

"I went looking for you."

"I know, I just… I wanted to be alone."

"Where'd you go?" Isaac asked.

"I just roamed… I met a boy."

"Hm?" Isaac asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He asked me out. We're going to the movies on Friday."

"_Really?" _Isaac asked "I've been trying to set you up for years!"

Naomi snorted.

"I liked him is all."

"What's his name?"

"Peter… Keep this between us, yeah?"

.

"Naomi got asked out."

"So? She always is."

"She said _yes_."

Michael looked up sharply.

"_Really_?"

"Yeah," Isaac said.

"Did she say who?"

"She said his name is Peter, but nothing else... She said she liked him."

"So, probably no one we already know," Michael commented.

"Michael, what do we _do?" _

Michael bit his lip.

"I've got an idea."

.

Peter unlocked the door to his house, finding his little sister watching TV.

"Hey, Lorna," Peter said as he headed towards the basement.

"Hi."

"Haven't seen you all day."

Peter froze at the doorway to the basement; so close.

"Yeah?"

"Where have you been?"

Peter moseyed into the kitchen, shrugging.

"Nowhere really, Dad."

"You sure?" Erik asked, Peter giving his best innocent face and nodding "Alright. Next time tell your mother you won't be home for dinner."

"Crap, sorry, Mom."

Magda gave him a look.

"Have you eaten?"

"Yeah."

"Nothing healthy, I'm guessing."

"Not even a little," Peter said, Magda rolling her eyes good naturedly.

"You're eating nothing but Brussels sprouts for a week," Magda said, laughing at Peter's face as the teenager swung out of the room and down the basement stairs.

"Hey," He said, throwing his jacket on the couch, narrowly missing the person who was sat on it, reading.

"Where've you been?" Wanda asked "And don't say around."

"You know those guys that wouldn't leave you alone; stole their wallets."

"Pietro," Wanda said reprovingly, her twin shrugging as he plopped down on his bed.

"They were dicks."

"Still… You didn't get caught, did you?"

"Nope," Peter said, Wanda rolling her eyes and turning back to her book.

It was Wanda; he could tell her…

"I, um, I met a girl today."

Wanda looked up slowly at her brother, who seemed entirely _too _focused on the comic book he was holding.

"A _girl_?"

"Yeah… I asked her out."

"What'd she say?" Wanda demanded.

"She said yes."

"_Really?!"_

Peter turned to give his twin a look.

"Sorry, just, chicks don't really seem to dig you."

"Thanks for the support, Sis," Peter said sarcastically.

"What's her name?"

"Naomi. We're going to the movies on Friday… Listen, can you keep this between us?" Peter asked.

"Of course."

.

"Pietro asked a girl out."

Anya blinked slowly at her younger sister.

"_Out _out?"

"Yeah."

"_Who?"_

"I don't know, he just said her name is Naomi," Wanda said.

"Do we know anyone named Naomi?"

"Nope."

"Anya, what do we _do_?"

Anya looked into the distance.

"I've got a plan."

.

"Hey," Naomi said, ambling up to Peter, who was waiting outside the movie theater.

"Hey," Peter said, smiling at her.

"So, what're we seeing?" Naomi asked, Peter looking down.

"Um, I'm not sure; what do you want to see?"

Naomi thought about her choices.

"Live and let die?"

Peter smiled widely.

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"Oh, here," She reached into her pocket to pull out money.

"No, no, I'll pay," Peter said.

"But-." Naomi protested.

"Seriously, I've got it," Peter said, smiling.

"Thank you," Naomi said, smiling up at Peter, before becoming slightly bashful and looking away.

.

"Really?" Isaac commented as he and his brother watched Naomi and the teenage boy get tickets.

"No way; Naomi could do _way _better than a guy with poorly dyed hair," Michael agreed.

"What do we do?" Isaac asked.

"Phase two; Sabotage."

"I like the way you think."

.

"Really?" Wanda commented as she and her sister watched Pietro and the blonde girl get popcorn.

"Pietro could do _way _better than an uptown girl that's going to drop him as soon as she gets bored," Anya agreed.

"What now?" Wanda asked.

"Easy, little sister; Sabotage."

.

Naomi was just leaving the bathroom when a girl wearing a _ridiculously _huge hat and huge sunglasses ran into her, spilling her drink _all _over her sweater.

Naomi managed to pull it off before it got her undershirt wet, but it was just a thin camisole

.

"Oh, _come on_," Anya whined.

Wanda huffed as she watched Pietro give Naomi his jacket, making the girl smile, and as they walked towards the theater, slip her hand into his.

.

Isaac and Michael made their way down the aisle three rows back from Naomi's, Isaac getting _slightly _distracted as the pretty brunette girl that was in the seat to his right smiled at him.

"Stay on target," Michael hissed, before he sent a smile over at the other girl, to the right of the brunette.

.

"Quit it," Anya muttered at her sister, who had just _smiled _at the guy next to her.

"Hey, double standard," Wanda replied, seeing Anya smile at the other guy.

.

Naomi was making her way back towards Peter, having just gone to the bathroom, and Peter was sitting by himself.

When some dumbass tripped and poured his popcorn on top of him.

.

"S-Seriously?" Isaac asked, disbelievingly.

Naomi was laughing softly, before she reached up and plucked a piece of popcorn out of Peter's hair, popping it into her mouth, making Peter blush softly at her flirty body language.

.

All four of the siblings relaxed slightly once the movie started, feeling like they were fine now.

Until Peter slipped his arm over Naomi's shoulders.

And Naomi leaned her head on his shoulder.

.

"Should we throw a drink at them?" Wanda asked.

"What? No," Anya replied "That's too noticeable."

.

"This crazy."

"Yep."

And Isaac pulled the fire alarm, setting off the sprinklers.

.

They were… They were _happy_.

They were laughing and smiling even though they were _soaked _and their date was ruined.

They should be unhappy!

.

They started walking through downtown, even though they were still in wet clothes with towels that the firemen let them have thrown over their shoulders.

At one point, Naomi shivered, and Peter reached around and pulled her close to him, rubbing her arm.

Eventually they stopped at a diner, getting strange looks from the other patrons, _except_…

There was an older couple in the corner who just smiled when they saw them.

An amused waitress took their order, and they started talking, but, the diner was too loud for any of the siblings to catch what they were saying.

They were _still _having fun.

How were they still having fun?!

They worked _so _hard for it to suck.

.

Naomi giggled at something Peter said, before she noticed Peter looking over her shoulder.

"_Shit._"

Naomi looked behind her and…

"_Fuck_."

It was the guys from the party store.

And they'd noticed Peter.

"Hey, bastard," The leader said with a fake calm, obviously trying not to get the attention of the other patrons "How about we have a talk outside?"

"How about no?" Peter replied.

"Hold on, Clarisse?" The guy she'd spoke to asked.

"Oh my god, you idiot," Naomi muttered "My name isn't actually Clarisse, and in _no _way am I interested in you."

"But-."

"But-But-But," Naomi mocked, rolling her eyes.

"How about you come have talk outside, or we hurt your little girlfriend really bad," The leader said.

"_Excuse _me?" Naomi asked, giving him a look "You know what; no."

And then she screeched a very _loud _and a very _deliberate _yell, which had the other patrons come running.

"H-He said he was going to _hurt _meeee," Naomi said, with actual tears running down her cheeks "Because my boyfriend wouldn't give him his waaalleettt."

.

"Someone get this bitch an Oscar," Wanda muttered, watching as the group of boys were escorted out by the off-duty cop that'd been in the diner.

.

Isaac just shook his head slowly as the owner cooed over Naomi, saying things like "You poor thing," and "What a day you're having."

And giving them their dinner for _free_.

.

They'd gotten a bit distracted, alright?

They'd been talking with those people from the movie theater that sat next to them.

And they'd managed to lose the couple.

.

They'd searched everywhere for an hour before Anya and Wanda finally decided to just go home.

They went to their rooms quickly, not wanting unwanted questions about their wetness, changing before they heard speaking.

Both girls peeked into the kitchen to find Naomi sitting at the table.

Pietro had brought her _home_?

She was calmly talking with their father about… Theology? Yes, they were discussing people who twist religion to fit their needs.

Their mother was smiling at Naomi almost _excitedly; _occasionally shooting little looks over at Pietro.

And Lorna, well, Lorna was looking at her like she hung the moon.

"Oh, girls! There you are," Their Mama said "Come meet Naomi. Naomi, this is Anya and Wanda. Wanda is Pietro's twin."

"Hello," Naomi said, smiling over at them.

"Actually, girls, I need to talk to you really quick," Mama said, pulling them out of the room, her tone informing them that they were in trouble.

"Naomi is one of the nicest girls I've ever met, and she and Pietro are _perfect _for each other. So if _either _of you try to fuck this up for him, or try to alienate her, I will kick _both _your asses."

The girls exchanged wide eyed looks.

"Yes, Mama."

.

Damn it.

_Goddamn_ it.

Naomi was _awesome._

Wanda wanted to bang her head on the kitchen table.

.

Peter was in the _best _mood.

He was driving Naomi home from their date (his dad had let him borrow the car for once), and…

He shouldn't even _be _in this mood.

Their date had gone _terribly_.

But, Naomi had been so fun to be around, that he could resist inviting her over.

His parents' faces though.

.

"Hey, Mama?" Peter called, letting Naomi into the house.

"Pietro, why on earth are you-."

And then she cut off.

And Peter could _see _the cogs turning in her brain.

"This is Naomi."

"Hi, Mrs. Lensherr."

"Hello, Naomi, oh," She smiled excitedly, Peter sighing "I'm sorry, but this is the first time Pietro's brought a girl home. Well, second time. But, I hated her from the start; she was awful. You look like such a lovely girl, though. Oh, would you like a change of clothes? You look about Wanda's size."

"Um, yes, please?"

"Of course. Erik! Pietro brought a girl over."

"Oh my god," Peter said under his breath as Naomi began to smile.

"Really?" Erik asked, entering the room and frowning "Why are you both wet?"

"We were at the movies and the sprinklers went off," Peter said.

Erik blinked at him before he laughed loudly.

"Nice date, Son."

Peter just rolled his eyes.

.

Finally they pulled into Naomi's driveway.

"You know, that date was pretty terrible," Peter said, making Naomi laugh.

"Really? It was just what the doctor ordered for me."

"How so?"

"I am so tired of monotony. Everything in my life is so boring and average… You've made it less boring," Naomi said, Peter thankful for the darkness to cover his blush.

"Glad to be of service," Peter said, Naomi laughing softly.

"If you're in service, I guess I ought to pay you."

"Hm?"

Peter's eyes went wide was Naomi flung herself into his arms, kissing him _quite _lovingly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He enveloped her in his arms, his eyes shutting as he began to kiss back.

And then someone tapped on the window.

Without getting out of his arms, Naomi unrolled the window.

"Come inside," Isaac said, sending Peter a dirty look.

"… No," Naomi replied, rolling up the window.

And kissing Peter again.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"This is Wanda, Peter's twin, and Anya, his older sister," Naomi said "These are my brothers Isaac and Michael."

Then Naomi went over to where her father was grilling Peter.

The two sets of siblings stared at each other for a few moments.

"Never speak of it?"

"Yep."

.

.

.

**A/N**

**Okay, this was requested, but I can't find ****_who _****requested a No Power AU. Whoever; this is for you.**

**perplelily24, it's okay, I get it; I'm more of just a reader than a reveiwer to. I have trouble fitting my thoughts into more than, like, three words.**

**As always, thank you for reviewing ****_so _****much. It means a ****_lot _****to me.**


	38. Uptown Girl

It was a bright Saturday morning.

And the Maximoff women were dancing.

Naomi had been having a particularly rough patch with her parents and needed a break so Peter decided to get them a hotel room for the night. But, since the checkout time was eleven AM they both would probably stagger, ahem,_ stroll_ in soon before going downstairs to catch up on the sleep they'd missed the night before.

But, anyway, dancing.

They were just dancing to the radio as Magda made breakfast.

And then Billy Joel came on.

_Uptown girl  
She's been living in her uptown world  
I bet she never had a backstreet guy  
I bet her mama never told her why_

Wanda did a funny foot move that had her sister and mother laughing.

_I'm gonna try for an uptown girl  
She's been living in her white bred world  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
And now she's looking for a downtown man  
That's what I am_

Magda twirled Wanda; neither of them noticing Lorna slow her dancing as she listened.

_And when she knows what  
She wants from her time  
And when she wakes up  
And makes up her mind_

"Lorna, what's wrong?" Magda asked, looking at her very serious daughter.

"Shh," Lorna said before a large smile grew across her face.

_She'll see I'm not so tough  
Just because  
I'm in love with an uptown girl_

"It's Pietro and Naomi!"

_You know I've seen her in her uptown world  
She's getting tired of her high class toys  
And all her presents from her uptown boys  
She's got a choice_

"What?" Wanda asked, frowning.

"The song is Pietro and Naomi!" Lorna repeated.

Magda leaned to turn the radio up, all three of them listening intently.

_Uptown girl  
You know I can't afford to buy her pearls  
But maybe someday when my ship comes in  
She'll understand what kind of guy I've been  
And then I'll win_

"It _is_!" Wanda said, laughing slightly as Lorna nodded excitedly.

"Wanda," Magda said, getting her daughter's attention before she passed her some cash "Can you go and get the record before they get home?"

Wanda grinned.

"On it."

.

It'd been an _awesome _night; Peter doubted either of them got more than an hour of sleep, which wasn't usually a problem for Peter, but, _fuck_, he was _exhausted_.

Why did everyone assume _he _was the one who always wanted sex?

Or that _he _was the one that liked it fast?

Well, he did, but Naomi did _more_.

As awesome as fatigue from sex was, it was still fatigue, and he couldn't wait to just get home and crash for a couple hours.

Especially since Naomi seemed even _drowsier; _her head on his shoulder and most of her weight on him as he unlocked the door.

But, the moment he opened the door, his family decided to start yelling at them.

Scratch that; singing at him.

_Uptown girl  
She's been living in her uptown world  
I bet she never had a backstreet guy  
I bet her mama never told her why_

"What the _hell_?!" He demanded, his sisters cackling as they continued to sing.

When they first started, Naomi had jumped a foot in the air, having been half asleep.

_I'm gonna try for an uptown girl  
She's been living in her white bred world  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
And now she's looking for a downtown man  
That's what I am_

"W-Why're you doing this?" Naomi asked, still partially asleep.

"Because it's you two," Lorna announced.

"What?" Peter asked.

"It's you two!"

"Listen to the lyrics," Magda said, the two of them frowning as they listened.

After a moment, Naomi sighed.

"I'm _way _too tired to think straight about this. I'll listen again when I'm not half asleep."

And then she made grabby hands at Peter, who scooped her up and ran her downstairs.

.

"Okay, yeah, that's pretty good," Naomi said, having just taken a very long nap and was now sat up on Peter's bed.

"I know, right?" Wanda said, making Naomi chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah; you were right."

"It was Lorna who figured it out first," Magda said.

"Good job, Lor," Peter said, ruffling his little sister's hair, who giggled.

"Alright, girls, let's let them sleep," Magda said, ushering her daughters out "I hope you two enjoyed the song."

"We did," Peter said, smiling before he turned to Naomi, who spoke.

"They do realize that we're going to have sex to that song, right?"

"If they don't, they're idiots."

.

.

.

**A/N**

**Lookin' at you bellona-dreamer.**

**As always, thank you for reviewing!**


	39. Charles's Point of View

Every mind was different.

Not just in thoughts, but in sensation.

Raven's felt loving, but insecure.

Erik's was initially cold, but underneath there was only hurt and vulnerability.

But, Charles had never quite seen minds like Peter Maximoff's and Naomi Parker's.

When he'd first met Naomi and Peter, he was still under the influence of the serum and only got to see them when they first met, but, the next time he saw them they were _together _and, well…

Peter's ran faster than anything he'd ever seen. And, while it gave him a headache to look in there, it was _fascinating_ to see how fast Peter could process something.

Peter's mind almost completely distracted him from Naomi's.

He knew he'd freaked out the young girl by reacting the way he did, but he couldn't keep from gasping.

Her mind was _chaos_.

So many different things happening at once.

There were the thoughts she was conscious of, of course;

_Is there something wrong with me?_

And there were her subconscious thoughts that were a much more visceral.

_Stay near Peter._

But, there was a _third _type that he'd _never _seen before.

She didn't seem to be conscious of these thoughts either, but they weren't normal subconscious thoughts.

_Peter will be tired after strategizing._

_I haven't seen that shade of pink, I like it._

_Why is there a documentary crew in this department anyway?_

_Waverly will want dinner._

_Does this make me the Queen of Hell?_

What on _earth _were those thoughts?

Charles would learn was that he could block out those ones easier than the others, thank god, or else he'd have gone insane with that many voices speaking so incoherently at once.

And then he would learn just what those thoughts were;

Wade's mind was even _worse._

Because, unlike Naomi, he was _conscious _of all those thoughts.

Charles didn't know how he could stand it; he could hardly stand being near Wade.

But, he did manage to ask Wade what the hell they were.

"Oh, does Nai-Y-Boo get those too? They're what we're thinking in other universes."

Charles would realize that Wade could basically see every single universe, and had partially passed that down to Naomi, who maybe could with time and practice.

"Don't tell her about those, yeah? They're not fun when you can hear them."

So, Charles kept his mouth shut.

But, as he was saying earlier; sensation.

Peter's mind was fast, but, the overarching feeling was impatience. He was _always _impatient.

Except for when his focus was on Naomi.

He was perfectly content to sit still and listen to her tell him a long story about any uninteresting thing.

Charles tested this theory by getting Naomi to talk to him for an _hour _about some boring coursework she was doing.

He listened to her the whole time.

He did however, occasionally lose his train of thought and start thinking something like,

_She's beautiful_.

Before he'd remind himself that she was talking to him and start listening again.

Naomi's mind was chaotic and the overarching feeling was distrust. She was on the defense around everyone.

Except for Peter.

The moment her and Peter were alone, Charles could feel her defenses fall away.

Charles had a theory that Peter could put her into any dangerous position, and she would let him, because she trusted him so wholeheartedly.

But, no matter what they were doing or who they were around, Charles could sense the undying love they had for each other. It was always in their minds, and their loving thoughts were almost subconscious.

_Peter looks handsome like that._

_Naomi's hair looks nice._

_Peter is very excited._

_Naomi is very happy._

It was as if their love for each other was _ingrained _in their very biological composition.

Charles had never seen anything like it.

And he had theory about it.

It wasn't very scientific, but he couldn't quite brush it away;

Every bit of them seemed to be _made _for each other.

Even their movements were synchronized; Naomi would start to move to go into Peter's arms and without even noticing what he was doing, Peter would open them for her. Naomi would adjust her position before Peter appeared beside her on the couch.

Not only would they finish each other's sentences, they would start talking at the same time and be saying the _exact same thing_.

And, sometimes he would listen in on the other versions of Naomi.

And one thing was clear; that in every universe that had a Naomi, there was a Peter.

And Charles had come to one conclusion;

Naomi and Peter were soulmates.

No matter what science or rationality told him, he knew that he was right.

Sometimes he couldn't help but feel a little envy; he doubted there was anyone that he could be like that with, not even Erik.

But, mostly, he couldn't help but be a little in awe of their love.

While their minds were so chaotic and, as some would argue, wrong, they could love each other _so much_.

Part of Charles wondered if the reason they could love that much was _because_ of their minds disorder.

But, for whatever reason, they were made for each other, plain and simple.

And Charles would be _damned _if he let anyone try and tear them apart.

.

.

.

**A/N**

**That was for Dame-of-the-living-dead, I hope you liked it!**

**As always, thank you ****_so _****much for Reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	40. Protectiveness

**There is sexual related assault in this chapter. It doesn't get that far, and it's really only a sentence, but if that's something that you're uncomfortable with, I'll put a description of what happens at the bottom of the chapter if that helps.**

.

.

.

Protectiveness came easily to Peter.

He was so much more powerful than his Mama and Lorna, and he felt the need to make sure that no one hurt them.

He felt that way about Wanda, too, but it was a little different because she could probably kick his ass if she wanted to. His protectiveness of Wanda was more emotional than physical; he didn't want anyone manipulating her or hurting her.

For Naomi it was both.

It'd occurred to him one night as she was fast asleep in his arms and he looked at her open and relaxed expression, running his fingers over her naked belly;

She was so _fragile _in comparison to him. Her life could end so _quickly_.

He _had _to keep her safe, or else…

He would be alone.

He'd pulled her closer, awaking her.

"What is it?" She asked groggily.

"Nothing, go back to asleep," Peter said.

"You sure?" She asked, frowning.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay," She said, shutting her eyes again "I love you."

"I love you too."

.

He made sure she ate enough and was hydrated.

If she came over and said that she hadn't slept so good the night before, he would have her take a nap.

And, he would always checked her over to make sure nobody had hurt her.

.

And, he was emotionally protective of her.

He tried to make it so she wasn't put into positions where her family would upset her.

Hell, he tried to make it so she was _never _in a position where she would be upset.

.

Of course, there wasn't usually a need to _actually _protect her from someone or something; there was that time with Magneto.

And there was that time where that prick at her school.

.

"Hey, what's up? You seem annoyed," Peter asked, Naomi had just come over and was acting strange.

"It's nothing; just a guy at my school, Paul, who doesn't grasp that I don't want to go out with him."

Naomi smiled slightly as Peter stiffened.

"And it's nothing I can't handle."

"Are you sure?" Peter asked.

"Yes, it's fine," Naomi said, sitting down on his lap "Now, come on; I wanna kick your ass at Pong."

Peter loves Naomi more than anything.

But, he does _not _lose at Pong.

.

Naomi usually liked to get to his house after school by herself, but sometimes Peter followed her to make sure she got there safely.

And that's when he saw that guy try to ask her out again, this time with flowers.

Again, Naomi said no thank you, but the guy still insisted he give her the bouquet.

Even though he was jealous beyond belief, Peter found himself smirking as Naomi walked off and threw the flowers away.

(He took her to Rome for dinner that night).

.

"He just, _ugh_," Naomi said, obviously irritated, Peter trying to hold in his smile; he always liked it when Naomi got mad at someone, as long as it wasn't him.

"He acts like I owe him shit for being somewhat nice to me. He keeps trying to guilt trip me for not wanting to be with him. It's so _frustrating_. And whenever I turn him down he goes around saying that nice guys finish last, and that girls only ever pick dicks; he's not even that _fucking nice!"_

"Do you want me to take care of him for you?" Peter asked, Naomi deflating slightly.

"No, no, it's fine."

"Are you sure?" Peter asked.

"Yeah," Naomi said.

"Do you want to go to New York for dinner?"

Naomi smiled slightly.

"You know my so well."

.

Peter would find out Naomi's side of the story a few days later.

But, his was that Naomi was running later than usually and he went looking for her.

He entered her school, walking through the empty hallways, before he froze.

Paul had Naomi pinned up against the lockers and was trying to pin her wrists with one hand as she struggled, his other hand over her mouth.

Peter saw red and the next thing he realized was that he had Paul by the lapels of his jacket, pressing him against the lockers on the opposite side of the hall.

Peter threw a look behind him at Naomi, who had fallen to the ground but was now shakily standing back up. She made her way over to Peter, and he waited for her to speak.

Naomi looked at Paul, whose eyes were wide, before she turned back to Peter, leaning to press a kiss against his cheek.

"I'll be walking to your house."

And then she started walking away, Peter turning back to Paul with a smirk.

.

Ten minutes later, Naomi was scooped up, Peter frowning as he noticed her tears before he ran them both home.

.

The moment he set her down, Naomi burst into heavy sobs, Peter pulled her onto his lap.

"Hey, shh, shh, It's okay; I'm here. No one will hurt you like that ever again," Peter said, grabbing tissues and brushing away her tears "Certainly not him."

He held her for a few more minutes, as her sobs began to quiet down to sniffles.

"Did you kill him?" She asked softly.

"Do you want me to?" Peter asked quietly, rubbing her arm.

It was quiet for a moment before Naomi lifted her head to look him in the eye.

"If I said yes, would you?" Naomi asked.

"Naomi, if you asked me to kill _anyone_ I would."

It was quiet for a moment as Naomi processed what he said.

"… Fuck; you would."

"Do you want me to kill him?" Peter asked again.

"… You hurt him really bad, right?"

Peter smirked.

"I did."

"No, I don't want you to kill him. He might not tell adults what happened, but he'll definitely tell his friends," Naomi said, smiling slightly "They'll leave me alone if he does."

"If that's what you want," Peter said, running a hand through her hair, Naomi grabbing his hand and frowning.

"Peter, did you beat him up with your bare fists?" Naomi said, looking at his split knuckles.

"Felt better that way," Peter said, Naomi rolling her eyes and smiling slightly, before raising his hand to kiss his knuckles softly.

.

.

.

.

Protectiveness came easily to Naomi.

She cared about so few people in her life, and those she _did _care about…

She couldn't help but be protective Peter; she wasn't going to let anyone hurt what was hers.

And Peter was unquestionably and unapologetically hers.

She realized it one morning, as she awoke to find Peter still asleep with his arms wrapped around her and the early morning sun hit his hair just right to make it shine slightly.

If something happened to Peter, it would go back to being like before.

She would be _alone_.

She cuddled up to him, Peter lifting his head slightly as he awoke, before dropping it back down and smiling.

"Good morning."

"Morning," Naomi replied, smiling slightly in response.

"You wanna get up?" Peter asked.

"Not really," Naomi admitted, Peter smiling "You wanna have sex?"

"That's my girl."

.

She did her best to take care of him, usually emotionally, because he was more powerful than her physically and could usually take care of himself.

Usually.

.

"Oh, hey, Naomi," Magda said, frowning as she let the young girl in "Peter's not home yet."

"Really?" Naomi asked, raising an eyebrow; Peter was always home by the time she got there.

"Maybe he got detention," Magda offered.

After two hours, Naomi knew something was up.

She stopped by his school; empty.

A pit of dread settled in her stomach as punched in the numbers on the pay phone.

"Hey, Dad, I need a favor."

.

Naomi took a deep breath, before turning invisible and heading towards the warehouse.

_"Stryker is a really bad-mofo, Nai-Nai, maybe you should wait for me_."

_"I can't wait, Dad."_

_"I know… I'd hoped you wouldn't have to kill anyone ever."_

_"That's not what I'm afraid of."_

_"I know, I know; go save your Damsel."_

She already had her glass knife as she crept through the warehouse and came upon a guard.

_Congratulations, Naomi, you had your first kill_.

And it hardly even registered; she needed to find Peter.

After the fourth guard, they were on to her, but, they didn't realize she was invisible.

She wasn't entirely sure where she was going, until she got to a hallway with a guard in front of a door; that gave her a pretty good idea where Peter was.

Slowly, she got as close as possible, before using her powers to levitate the knife and slit the guards throat.

Then, she opened the door, and she felt like being sick.

Peter was unconscious and was restrained standing upright, a bunch of cables attached all over him, making it impossible for him to move in the slightest.

Naomi rushed forward, allowing herself to be visible again, and pushing Peter's hair out his face.

"Peter?" She asked softly, the silver haired mutant blinking awake groggily.

"Naomi?" He slurred, Naomi nodding and holding back tears.

"Hold on, I'll get you out of this thing."

She started to mess around with the computer next to Peter.

"Knew you'd come," Peter said, smiling slightly "Thought you'd bring Wade."

"Wade is in Russia; I couldn't wait for him to get here," Naomi explained, Peter smiling before he noticed.

"Step away from the subject and put your hands on your head."

Naomi froze as she heard the voice from behind her, slowly turning around and doing as the man with the gun said.

He looked at her for a moment before laughing, taking a few steps closer.

"You're a mutie too, aren't you?"

Naomi did her best not to show any outward signs, but the man continued on, walking closer and closer.

"Yeah, we've seen you around; you're his bitch."

Peter must have reacted slightly, because the man laughed.

"Whatever, the boss will be happy for another specimen; maybe he'll let me have some alone time with you."

"I don't think you'd like that very much," Naomi said, with a smile.

Before reaching behind her back and pulling out her (previously invisible) Katana.

And cutting the guy's head off.

It was quiet as Naomi turned back to the control panel before Peter spoke.

"That was way hotter than it had any right to be."

.

Naomi managed to get Peter home, and after he rested for a couple hours, she found herself sat on his bed with Peter smiling softly at her.

"You saved me."

"What did you expect? For me to let you rot?" Naomi asked.

"No, no, just… I've never needed someone to save me before, and you did."

"You would've done the exact same thing," Naomi said.

"I wouldn't have killed anyone, probably," Peter said, Naomi sighing.

"… I know I should feel bad about it, but… I don't. They were hurting you. I'm never gonna let anyone hurt what's-."

Naomi cut off and looked sheepish, Peter grinning.

"What's yours?"

"Yeah."

"… You don't have to be embarrassed; I know I'm yours. Just like you know you're mine," Peter said, Naomi smiling.

"You don't mind me calling you mine?" Naomi asked.

"I actually," Peter cleared his throat "I kind of like it."

Naomi laughed, making Peter smile, before the young woman pulled Peter into a deep kiss.

That kiss would result in lovemaking where the only word spoken was;

_Mine_.

.

.

.

**A/N**

**That was for Lara-Cat, who wanted a guy being over persistent and bellona-dreamer, who wanted protectiveness. **

**If you feel like there was anything I should have handled differently in that bit, let me know.**

**Lara-Cat, you can't request anything right now, and any requests made since chapter 32 was not added to the docket. Thank you for asking and sorry it isn't open at the moment.**

**As always, reviews mean the world to me, thank you so much.**

_**The bit is Peter is looking for Naomi and finds a guy pinning her up against the lockers as she tries to fight back. Peter gets her away, of course, and then beats up the guy.**_


	41. Gang AU

She kicked a piece of debris, watching it hit the electrified fence and fizzle.

She was literally walking the line between Alpha territory and Gamma territory, her hood pulled up as well as the bandana over her mouth, covering all of her features except her eyes, and those were covered with one long strip of kohl from both corners of her eyes.

She waked a few more feet before she looked around and moved a loose piece of non-electrified fence, ducking through to the other side.

Even though it was equally dangerous on both sides for her, she felt a little jumpy as she left her designated territory and entered Alpha.

She kept to the alleys, but, she didn't have to worry too much about being seen; it was after dark and there was a curfew for normal Alphas. But, she did have to worry a bit about the Alphas' 'Police,' that roamed the city at night, looking for anyone out after dark or anyone without Alpha ID.

She snorted as she came upon a propaganda poster; all of the posters in Gamma had been destroyed already. She pulled out a spray paint can and shook it as she considered the writing.

**Alpha Class Mutants, Gamma Class Mutants, and Humans:**

**Separate but Equal.**

**Approved by the Brotherhood Administration. **

She began spraying on the poster, considering how she'd much rather be blowing something up or beating the shit out of one of the Brotherhood's Gestapo, but, they'd just made a real hit recently and they needed to wait, in the meantime, a few fear tactics.

She took a step back to admire her work, covering up the words and the picture of a happy community.

**_WHAT HAPPENED TO CHARLES XAVIER?_**

.

One way or another, Magneto and the Brotherhood won the war against the humans. But, instead of extermination, he placed them in their own sector.

Or, at least, that's what he _said_.

Everyone knows that Human hunting was a sport the Alpha class indulged in.

Once the humans were locked away, Magneto found another way to cut people off.

You see, some mutants had stronger powers than others, and the Brotherhood got it into their heads that the weaker powered (more like humans) mutants should be placed in a separate area from the more powerful ones.

Of course, the Alphas lived in the nicest parts and the Gammas lived in the rundown areas.

There were some who resisted, of course, like Charles Xavier; an outspoken mutant who was friends with Magneto, but suddenly disappeared, making him the rallying point for the usurpation of the Brotherhood.

.

She traveled outwards, back towards the border, before coming upon an empty warehouse; climbing the rusty ladder and hopping through the broken window into the loft room.

"You're late; I thought something happened."

"I got distracted," She said, pulling back her hood to reveal her blonde curls, and pulling own her bandana, revealing her lips, which were captured by the other warehouse inhabitant.

"By what?" He asked, pulling her close.

"A poster."

"Naomi, damn it."

"You know it's wrong, Peter, you _know_."

"I know, I know… you could get hurt, though," Peter whispered as he embraced her.

"They'd kill me if they found out about you and me," Naomi countered, Peter wincing.

"… What do you want from me, Naomi? What?" Peter asked softly.

"You know what I want," Naomi replied, Peter huffing and walking off for a moment, before turning back to his lover.

"Naomi, he's my _dad_."

"So? If my dad had done this, I would've killed him in a _heartbeat_."

"That's because you're heartless," Peter snapped, Naomi flinching.

It was quiet for a moment as what Peter said hung in the air before Naomi spoke quietly.

"That's not true… you know that's not true."

"I'm sorry…" Peter whispered, looking down "You're not heartless… I'm sorry."

"Can we… Can we pretend that there's nothing wrong?" Naomi asked, Peter smiling slightly.

"Yeah, come here."

.

They'd met when Peter caught a person entirely clothed in black spraying painting a wall with a mural of Xavier.

He grabbed her, but, she stabbed him shallowly in the arm and turned invisible the moment he let go.

Once he slapped a bandage on his arm, he looked all over or her, finally finding her catching her breath in a warehouse.

He grabbed her again, this time pulling the knife out of her hand, and as they struggled, her hood and bandana fell off.

And Peter froze.

Because she was _gorgeous_.

It'd been a _long _time since he'd seen a girl his age that was so beautiful.

This time, when she got away, he let her go, slightly shell-shocked.

He _had _to see her again.

.

Peter stroked Naomi's hair as she cuddled up to him on an old mattress Peter had dragged to the warehouse.

"I should be heading back soon."

Peter sighed, turning on his side to face Naomi.

"Naomi… I can't kill my dad…"

"… I know…" Naomi whispered as Peter frowned.

"Run away with me."

Naomi sat up ramrod straight, her eyes wide as she looked down at Peter.

"_What?"_

"Run away with me," Peter repeated, Naomi's mouth slightly opened in surprise "We could go to Eastern Europe; you've heard about their equality policies. Or we could go somewhere uninhabited; do you remember what grass is like?"

"Not really," Naomi admitted.

"We could go somewhere there's trees and grass. Maybe where there's water… Just the two of us…"

"What about Wanda and Lorna?"

"They'd be fine here, you know that… Please, Naomi, let's just _leave_."

Naomi took a deep breath.

Just _leave?_

Never have to see this place ever again…

But, what about the people that needed her?

"… Can I think about it?" Naomi asked, Peter pouting slightly, but nodding.

"We'll meet back here, right?" Peter asked "In two days?"

"Yeah, in two days," Naomi said, smiling shakily.

Peter returned it and was suddenly wearing his clothes, pulling Naomi close one more time before disappearing.

.

Peter tried not to scare her the next time they met, but she was going to assume that he was mad about her stabbing him, of course.

But, she wasn't running away the second time because she _couldn't_.

She'd gotten shot in the calf.

She'd managed to drag herself into an abandoned building, and when Peter found her, she looked up at him with a glare, brushing her tears away.

"Well, go ahead and kill me."

Peter had kneeled down slowly; pulling out his knife, making the girl shut her eyes tight.

But, he just reached down and cut her pant leg.

"The bullet went straight through," Peter muttered, the girl giving him a confused look "Will you let me dress it?"

The girl nodded slowly, Peter disappearing and reappearing with a first aid kit.

"This is going to hurt," He informed her "I have to apply pressure."

"Okay," She whispered before hissing in pain as Peter began.

It was quiet as Peter worked, before she spoke softly.

"Why're you doing this?"

Peter was quiet as he tried to figure out a good answer.

"I like your hair."

She snorted, leaning her head back against the wall.

"If you're going to grope me, then I suggest you get on with it."

Peter frowned before he returned to her leg.

"What's your name?"

"Like I'm telling _you_ that, Pietro."

Peter looked up in surprise, Naomi rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, I know; you're Lensherr's kid."

"What bad thing could I do with your name that I couldn't do to you right now?" Peter asked, raising an eyebrow.

It was silent for a moment.

"Naomi… My name's Naomi."

.

Naomi climbed back through fence, making her way back home to her tiny house, which was really more of a shack, and keeping an eye out for any of her cohorts.

"Hey, Naomi."

Naomi turned to face the person who'd spoke.

"Hey, Sean."

"Walk you home?"

"Sure."

They walked in silence until they reached Naomi's house, the young woman letting Sean in.

"Where were you?"

"Spray painting."

Sean nodding slowly.

"Hey, Sean?"

"Yeah?"

"… What if you could just leave? Go somewhere far away?"

"Would I?" Sean asked, Naomi nodding "… Why do you ask?"

"Curious."

Sean studied Naomi for a moment.

"Yes… I would leave; _anyone _would."

.

Whenever she came into Alpha territory, Peter found her; never stopping her from doing anything, but watched her, sometimes just talking as she worked, Naomi never uttering a word.

Which was why he was rather confused when, one day, she turned to face him and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"We will worry about the ramifications of this _later_. But, right now I need you to fuck me."

What was better than Naomi uttering those words, or even doing it, was what Naomi whispered afterwards.

"I think I love you."

.

"Pietro, how was it?" Erik asked as his son entered the house.

"Fine," Peter said, shrugging slightly.

"Alright," Erik said, clapping Peter on the shoulder before his son disappeared.

Not noticing his father study the long blonde hair he'd gotten off of Peter's jacket.

.

"I need you to read Pietro's mind."

Emma looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"You know I don't like that; makes me nauseas."

"I found this on him."

Emma's eyebrows rose higher as she looked at the blonde hair.

"I need you to make sure," Erik explained, Emma sighing and shutting her eyes.

"… Erik…"

.

Peter paced the length of the warehouse loft, waiting for Naomi to show up.

Finally, she climbed through the window, smiling softly at him.

"Naomi," He murmured, pulling her into his arms "You don't need to tell me yes or no right-."

"Yes."

Peter jerked back.

"What?!"

"Yes," Naomi said, smiling softly "Let's run away, Peter."

Peter laughed happily before pulling her into a passionate kiss; he could take her far away to where she would be happy.

But, suddenly, Peter found he couldn't move.

"I can't hold him long."

That was _Emma's _voice.

Naomi moved as if to run, but the metal beams slithered out and wrapped around her arms and legs, Naomi dropping to her knees.

There was an audible sigh from behind Peter.

"Pietro, Pietro, Pietro," Erik muttered in a chastising way "Don't you understand? She's not good enough for you."

Peter tried hard to break Emma's hold, the woman screwing up her face in concentration, but still holding him.

"I mean, really? How did you think this was going to end? That you two would run off and be together forever?" Erik snorted "Emma."

Peter felt his body moving without his consent.

And his hands wrapping around Naomi's neck.

"I'm sorry, Pietro, but if this is what it takes to teach you a lesson, so be it." Erik nodded at Emma.

And Peter began to squeeze.

_no_

_No_

_NO_

Naomi's eyes grew back as she tried to breath, her mouth gaping in a desperate attempt for air.

_You need to break it, you need to save her._

_Be strong, fight back._

_Get Emma out!_

Peter found himself squeezing harder, and Naomi's eyes rolled back.

And she went limp.

"Be sure," Erik muttered to Emma who nodded.

Peter found himself moving his hands.

And snapping Naomi's neck.

Naomi's body dropped to the ground, Erik sighing.

"You can let him go now."

Peter found himself dropping to his knees, embracing Naomi tightly, feeling hot tears stream down his cheeks.

_NO_

_No_

_no_

Peter brushed the hair out of Naomi's face, her body completely lifeless in his arms.

_She's gone._

_And you killed her._

"You'll understand one day," Erik muttered.

Peter found himself stiffen at Erik's words.

What if one day he did agree with Erik?

With killing Naomi?

"That's never gonna happen," Peter managed to spit out, reaching down to Naomi's waistband.

"Yes it will," Erik said, rolling his eyes.

"Now it won't."

_He wouldn't let it happen._

Peter was glad Naomi kept her knife sharp.

Because stabbing himself in the heart might have hurt even more if it wasn't.

And with his very last moments of consciousness, Peter could hear his father yelling at Emma.

And see Naomi's blank stare.

.

.

.

**A/N**

**Chocoegg333 wanted a Gang related thing and Constellation15 wanted Romeo and Juliet, which I feel like did that, even though I changed the ending slightly.**

**Chocoegg333 and The dancing Huntress, your reviews were so encouraging, thank you, and I'm glad that you've both enjoyed this for so long.**

**And every review makes me really happy, thank you so much!**


	42. Logan Raises Naomi

He couldn't give her a good life.

But he couldn't leave her with _them_.

Wade frowned down at the little Burrito in his arms.

Before he had an idea.

.

"I need a favor."

Logan blinked hard at Wilson, who was standing outside of his cabin with a bundle in his arms.

"Why should I?" Logan asked.

"Because I asked nicely?"

Logan rolled his eyes and went to shut the door, before Wade caught it.

"_Please_."

Logan frowned; he'd never seen Wade this desperate.

"Whatdaya want?"

Wade angled the bundle towards him, letting Logan see the little face peeping out of it with bright blue eyes.

"She's my daughter."

.

"What, you think_ I'm _going to raise a kid better than a family?"

"You didn't see them, Logan, they're _awful_… And you're better than me; you have a house."

Logan sighed, looking at the little thing in Wade's arms.

She _was _a pretty baby.

"What's her name?"

"Naomi."

Logan stood up and paced, rubbing his face;

A child would make his life a lot harder; he wouldn't be able to up and leave like he could now, he'd have to make sure she was safe, and when she got older she would need to go to school.

_This might be your only chance._

_Your only chance for a child_.

Logan groaned softly.

"Give her here," Logan said, Wade placing Naomi in Logan's arms.

"I'll send money whenever I can, and I'll-."

"Wade, I'll take her."

.

Logan groaned as he heard the beginning of a cry; did this child ever sleep?

"Alright, come on, that's enough," Logan said, scooping her up out of her cradle, Naomi still sobbing "What's wrong, why're you crying? Do you just want attention?"

After a few minutes of rocking her she began to calm down.

"They're we go, Kiddo, just go back to sleep."

.

"Dadadada," Naomi said, giggling as Logan tickled her.

.

Logan smiled, holding his arms out as she teetered slowly towards him, falling back down on her butt and frowning.

Before she slowly got back on her feet and started walking again, this time making it into Logan's welcoming arms.

.

The nearest school was 15 miles away, so Logan had to drive her there.

"I changed my mind."

"You did?" Logan asked, looking over at the young girl sat in the passenger seat of his truck.

"I'm not going to school," Naomi said simply.

"You gotta, Kiddo."

Naomi pouted over at him, looking close to tears, making Logan sigh as he pulled into a parking spot.

"Listen, learning is important. If you do really good here, and you try really hard, you're going to be smarter than me one day."

Naomi looked down and sighed.

"And I will get us pizza for dinner."

Naomi looked up with a grin.

.

Logan waited as Naomi played with the other kids, trying to ignore the single mothers smiling at him.

Logan frowned as Naomi came up to him in tears.

"He hit me!"

The mothers chuckled, one of them speaking up.

"That just means he likes you."

Naomi looked back over at Logan with big eyes, the man sighing and crouching down to be at her height.

"I'm not going over there to tell him to stop," Logan said softly as Naomi's face crumpled "You need to take care of this. The next time someone hits you, you hit them right back."

Naomi looked at him with wide eyes, nodding slightly.

"You want a hug?"

Naomi nodded and Logan pulled her into a tight hug, patting her back.

"Better?"

Naomi nodded, rubbing her eyes.

"Okay."

Not five minutes later, one of the little boys ran to his mother in tears and his nose bleeding, Naomi following behind him with a face of grim satisfaction.

"Mr. Howlett, your daughter broke my son's nose!"

Logan scooped Naomi up.

"First of all; I know broken noses, that ain't one. Second; doesn't that just mean she likes him?"

.

"DAD!"

Logan sighed at the confused fear in his daughter's voice; he'd been preparing for this day.

And wishing that he had a girlfriend or someone to explain.

"Naomi, don't worry, it's completely n-."

Logan froze as he entered his daughter's room.

"This is _not_ normal," Naomi said.

A glass levitating in midair.

.

Logan sighed as his daughter groaned, curling up into a tiny ball.

"Why is this necessary?" She asked.

Logan just shrugged and passed her some chocolate.

.

As Logan worked on dinner, he enlisted Naomi to go outside and chop some wood for the fireplace.

He counted chopping wood as her arm workout for the day and usually had her do it unless it was cold.

Logan frowned as he looked up, noticing that his daughter had paused and was talking with a guy leaning out of a car window.

Logan frowned as he recognized him; he went to Naomi's school.

He waved for her to get in, but Naomi shook her head, the guy seeming to insist, but eventually he nodded and drove off.

Logan kept his mouth shut about it until they were eating dinner.

"What was that about?"

"He was asking if I wanted to go for a drive with him."

"Why didn't you?" Logan asked, Naomi looking up and giving him a look.

"Would you have preferred it if I had?"

Logan snorted

"Since when does what I prefer matter?"

Naomi sighed and smiled.

"He's dating a girl at my school and I'm not awful, so…"

"If he _hadn't _been dating someone would you have gone?"

"Not now that I know he's the type of guy to ask girls who aren't his girlfriend if they want to take a ride."

Logan smiled, reaching ruffle his daughters hair.

.

"Okay, take it slow at first."

Naomi nodded and twisted her wrist, starting the bike off.

Logan had already taught her how to drive their crappy pickup truck and was now teaching her how to ride a motorcycle.

Logan smiled happily as she went off; she was a natural.

.

Naomi yawned as she began to make coffee.

"Good morning, Dad," She said as she noticed Logan stumble in.

And then he hugged her.

"Um… Okay… Good morning… What's up?"

"Naomi, what I'm about to tell you is going to seem _insane_."

.

"Future. Robots. Death… Am I dead?" Naomi asked as Logan drove them to Westchester.

"Yeah," Logan said quietly.

"How?"

Logan looked down, before uttering the painful truth.

"I don't know; I wasn't there."

It was quiet in the car for a moment.

"I guess that makes sense," Naomi muttered.

.

They picked up Charles and Hank, Naomi giving them both looks as they entered the car.

"What now?" Naomi asked.

"You're going to break into the Pentagon."

"I'm gonna _what now?"_

After Logan explained, Naomi leaned forward from her spot in the back.

"You do realize that there's _no _way that's going to work, right?"

Logan sighed.

"We're picking up another mutant."

.

What was going on here?

Naomi smiled as Peter winked at her.

Logan did _not _like this.

When Logan had met Peter, he and Naomi had been separated; Naomi going off with some skilled humans while Logan stuck with the X-Men.

And he _sent _Peter to go find her.

Peter never returned, so he just assumed he'd died.

But…

"That's cool, but I think I prefer being able to look at you."

_Fuck_.

.

Logan was currently trying to figure out the easiest way to _murder _Maximoff as they drove to the Pentagon.

If it had just been his constant chattering, everything would've been fine.

But, _no_, he had to be _flirting_.

Which would've been a lot easier to handle.

_If Naomi wasn't flirting back!_

"I'm immune to your charms, Maximoff."

"Sure doesn't_ seem_ like that."

Logan was ready to fillet the stupid kid.

.

Logan _really _didn't want to let Naomi go off with Peter alone, but, it was a part of the plan.

He took out a little of his anger on the guards they encountered.

And then Erik.

And then the guards unloaded on them.

And Logan wasn't quite as annoyed with Peter anymore, seeing how he just saved all their asses.

.

As they prepared the plane to leave for Paris, Naomi spoke up.

"Wait, wait, wait, just verifying; we're setting out on a mission that, if we fail, will result in the destruction of all mutants and most humans, right?"

"Yeah," Logan said, wondering where this was going.

"Alright, so, I guess my question here is; why are we leaving the guy who can move bullets midair behind?"

Erik raised an eyebrow as she looked at Logan.

"We're not going to put a kid in danger," Charles said.

"Okay, first of all, ouch, second," Naomi said "Bullets. Midair. Probably has the best chance out of all of us to not get hurt."

"He only came with us to the Pentagon for fun," Logan tried, Naomi rolling her eyes.

"So, if he would, we would want him too?" She asked, looking at the others Charles and Erik nodding and Hank yelling yes from the cockpit "Okay then."

Naomi hopped down the steps to where Peter was leaning against the car, giving her a flirty smile as she approached.

"You wanna go to the Paris Summit to make sure all life isn't ended in forty years or so?"

"What?" Peter asked, frowning.

"Paris Summit; wanna crash it with us?"

"Yeah, sure," Peter said, smiling "Hold on."

He disappeared for a second, Naomi taking the time he was gone to turn and send a self-pleased smile at Logan.

.

Again with the murder.

Naomi had fallen asleep a little while ago, which would've been fine if she wasn't sitting next to Peter.

And leaning against him.

Peter was running his hand through her hair as she slept, thinking that Logan didn't notice.

But, he did.

.

"What does she look like?" Peter asked as they stood in a café a little way away from the Summit.

"That's the problem; she's a shapeshifter," Charles said "But, her real form is blue."

"Blue," Peter repeated slowly.

"Yep."

"Okay," Peter sighed, and he was gone.

A few minutes later Peter reappeared.

With a Vietnamese General.

"Uh, Pete, you know what blue means, right?" Naomi asked, Peter rolling his eyes and looking ever so slightly smug as the General shifted into Raven.

"Charles?" Raven asked, surprised.

"Raven," Charles said, pulling her into a hug.

"How could you tell?" Erik asked.

"She walked too feminine and the eyes kept flashing weirdly," Peter said, smiling proudly.

"Pretty impressive," Naomi said before turning back to Raven.

Not seeing Peter's cheeks burn.

But, Logan did.

.

Naomi sent Peter a look as Raven, Charles, Logan, Hank and Erik continued to argue.

"Okay, seriously, I have literally no idea what's going on," Peter interrupted, everyone turning to look at him in surprise "But, you, shapeshifty lady, when your brother, his enemy, and a guy from the future are all telling you the same thing, maybe you should listen to them."

"Trask will exterminate us. He needs to be stopped," Raven said.

"Who said we shouldn't stop him? Just killing him seems like a bad way to go about it," Naomi said, everyone frowning at her "Are you-Are you kidding. Do you people only think in degrees of killing? You don't take down Trask by killing him, because that just seems to prove him right; that mutants are dangerous."

"We are," Erik said, Naomi groaning.

"No, Naomi's right, if you, well, not _you_," Peter said, looking at Erik "But, if mutants stepped out publicly, if we said that we didn't plan to attack humans; that we just wanted to live in peace..."

"And_ then_ you leaked the fact that Trask has been murdering innocent mutants," Naomi agreed "Trask would be _screwed_."

"You two are naïve; humanity has always feared what it cannot understand," Erik said.

"Then _help_ them," Naomi said "_Help _them understand. When all you do is hide in the shadows, people assume you're up to no good."

It was quiet for a long moment.

"Told you you'd be smarter than me," Logan said with a smile.

.

And that's what they did.

Charles was the one to do it, with a speech that he _said _he wrote, but everyone knew Naomi did most of it, with a little bit of input from Peter.

"Yes, there will be mutants that mean to hurt humans, I won't deny it, but, there will be humans that mean to hurt mutants. We can't judge each other on these people; we must judge each other on how we handle those of us who mean to hurt the others."

.

Logan slowed as he heard Peter and Naomi talk, only able to see Naomi's face.

"That last bit was really good; you're very smart."

Logan had _never _seen his daughter blush that hard before.

.

Logan had also never seen his daughter as smug as she was the day it was announced that Trask was arrested on hate crimes.

Or when Erik admitted he was wrong.

.

Naomi smiled at him, crossing her fingers jokingly.

"Let's hope it worked," She said, smiling,

"See you in forty years," Logan said, smiling in response.

.

.

.

"Everything since 1973," Logan said, Charles looking up with wide eyes.

"Welcome back."

Not five seconds later, a woman's voice spoke from behind him.

"You rang?"

Logan turned around and took in his grown daughter.

She was around mid-fifties, but she'd aged gracefully.

"Naomi…"

"Yeah?" She asked, giving Logan a look before she frowned and realization dawned on her "Wait, are you…?"

"Yeah," Logan said, smiling, Naomi smiling in return and hugging him tightly "How've you been, Kiddo?"

"Good, really good," She said once they pulled away, tears in her eyes "I, um, I got married."

"Really?" Logan said, smiling "Who?"

"Um."

Suddenly, Naomi was scooped up bridal style, Peter's silver hair now short.

But what was far more interesting was the fact that when he picked her up, he pressed a quick peck to her lips.

"Sorry, Logan; Waverly's asking for her mom."

And then they were gone.

And it was silent for a long moment.

"Charles?" Logan asked through clenched teeth.

"Yes?" He asked, _far _too innocently.

"Did you let my daughter marry Peter?"

"In my defense, _you _let your daughter marry Peter."

"CHARLES!"

.

.

.

**A/N**

**That was for ****Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, hope you liked it!**

**You're reviews mean ****_everything _****to me, so thank you!**


	43. Hogwarts AU

In Peter and Wanda's first year, they waltzed onto the Hogwarts Express, waved off by their Father, Erik, and their mother, Magda.

Slytherin and Ravenclaw respectively.

They both knew that no matter what, their parents would be proud of what house they were sorted in, and felt very little nerves.

At least until Peter brought it up.

"What if we're sorted into different houses?"

"We'll still see each other," Wanda tried to reassure "We'll probably have some classes together, and we can spend our off time together."

.

"Pietro Maximoff!"

Peter gulped and sat down on the stool, biting his lip as Professor Frost placed the hat on his head. It took a minute or so before the sorting hat made its decision.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

It took much longer on Wanda.

"SLYTHERIN!"

.

Even though they were in 'rival' houses (the rivalry had stopped being as fierce since their parent's time; it'd become more good-natured) the twins still saw each other every day. They didn't feel as if they're bond was broken at all; they felt as if it was stronger. And no one in their houses expected them to hate each other or only show loyalty to their houses.

Their first year was good; both of them receiving good marks (Peter was best at Defense Against the Dark Arts, while Wanda was the head of her glass in Charms).

.

Wanda's and Peter's second year was better known as Naomi's _first _year.

"Listen, everything is gonna be fine; I'm going to the prefect carriage. I'll see you after," Michael said with a smile, Naomi shakily returning it.

Every Parker had been Gryffindor.

Because they were descendants of Godric Gryffindor.

"Alright, see ya at the feast," Isaac said, going off with his friends, leaving Naomi to slip into an empty carriage.

She'd settled down with a book when;

"Excuse me?" Naomi lifted her head to see a boy and a girl poke their heads into the carriage "Can we sit here?"

"Go for it."

"I'm Peter and this is my twin Wanda," Peter said as they sat down "And I'm going to assume you're a first year."

"How'd you guess?" Naomi smiled.

"The look of terror," Wanda replied, Naomi laughing.

"Yeah."

"Nothing to worry about, you know, all the houses are good," Peter reassured.

"All of my family is in Gryffindor."

Peter cocked his head.

"Are you a Parker?"

Naomi just gave him a look as if to say "See?"

"Oh, right, sorry," Peter said.

"Whatever happens, it'll be fine," Wanda reassured, Naomi smiling at her crookedly.

.

"Naomi Parker!"

Naomi felt her stomach clench as she stepped up on stage, seeing her brothers and sister give her little smiles from their spots at the Gryffindor table.

She sat down on the stool, and the sorting hat lightly brushed the top of her head.

"SLYTHERIN!"

There was a second of dead quiet.

And then Wanda smacked someone and they all started cheering.

Naomi took her place at the Slytherin table with her back to the Gryffindor table, feebly smiling when she got claps on the back and supportive smiles.

.

Her family wasn't talking to her.

Whatever, she could handle that.

But, _this_.

Maybe not this.

She'd been eating breakfast and talking with Angel when the owls came in with mail.

And dropped a red envelope right on her plate.

Everyone froze.

"Is that a, um?" Wanda asked, Naomi reaching forward with a shaking hands only for it to explode open.

"**_NAOMI PARKER! YOU'RE MOTHER AND I ARE COMPLETELY APPALLED THAT YOU'VE BEEN SORTED IN SLYTHERIN. NOT ONLY HAVE YOU BROKEN THE TIME HONORED TRADITION OF BEING IN GRYFFINDOR, BUT YOU'VE BEEN SORTED INTO THEIR RIVAL. I HOPE YOU'RE PLEASED THAT YOU'VE DISHONORED YOUR ANCESTORS!"_**

Naomi was running out of the Great Hall even before the Howler had finished.

.

"Hey," Wanda said, sitting down beside Naomi, who was curled up with her head on her knees "Forget them; they're idiots."

Naomi just shuddered with tears.

And then she heard a new voice; Professor Frost, head of the Slytherin house.

"I'm going to have words with your parents. Not only have they treated you atrociously, they've also insulted our entire house."

Naomi gave a small nod, rubbing her eyes.

"Don't worry about anyone saying anything; Clint and I will make sure."

Naomi looked over to see an upperclassman Natasha, standing at the door. Her unfeeling mask slightly pissed off.

"Thank you," Naomi said quietly, Natasha giving her a nod.

"We take care of our own."

.

Naomi cheered as Wanda tried out for Chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch team as Peter tried out for Seeker on Gryffindor's.

.

At the end of the year, Naomi graduated with top marks in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Peter placing slightly behind her.

But, that didn't matter to her parents; they gave her the cold shoulder when she got home.

.

Naomi's second year (and the twins' third) year started off with a train trip completely taken up by Wanda trying to convince her to try out for the Quidditch team.

"I don't know…"

"Naomi, just try, if you're bad I'll never bring it up again."

Naomi sighed.

"I'll think about it."

.

Naomi pouted as Wanda prepared to leave for Hogsmeade.

"Bring me back candy!"

Wanda snorted and gave her thumbs up.

.

Naomi wasn't _bad _as a Chaser.

She just wasn't good enough to qualify.

"I told you so," Naomi said, giving Wanda a look.

"Naomi!" Natasha, who was also the Captain of the Quidditch team and a Chaser, called out, Naomi setting down beside her.

"Yeah?"

"I want you to try something different."

"Okay?"

Natasha passed her the Beater's bat, Naomi raising an eyebrow.

"Alright, I'm going to release a Bludger and we're going to go back to Chaser tryouts; have at it."

Naomi nodded and went back up, Natasha blowing the whistle to signify the start of tryouts again.

The Bludger went up.

And Naomi hit it right into Wanda, sending her off of her broom.

"SORRY!" Naomi called.

"TOLD YOU SO!" Wanda replied, still flat on her back.

.

It was Naomi's first game as a beater.

And she may have sent her two of her brothers to the infirmary.

.

The Slytherin Quidditch team did _fantastic_.

Raven was an excellent Keeper.

Wanda, Natasha, and Rogue were great Chasers.

Remy and Naomi were just violent enough to be _far _too good at being Beaters.

Angel was a _fast _Seeker.

But, she wasn't the _fastest_.

Peter was the fastest Seeker that the Gryffindor team ever had.

Making the final match, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, especially tense.

Slytherin was up by twenty points, but, the Chasers weren't trying _quite _as hard, because Peter and Angel were neck in neck for the Snitch.

Naomi could tell Peter was the _slightest _bit faster than Angel, but Angel was willing to slam into Peter.

Finally, they got to the point where Peter was reaching for the Snitch, but Angel was right next to him.

In between Naomi and Peter.

Naomi huffed; she would have to be _precise_ or else she'd be the girl that handed the Cup to the Gryffindors.

She sped off towards the Bludger.

And right as Peter's fingertips brushed the Snitch.

She nailed him in the head with the Bludger, sending him flying off his broom and allowing Angel to catch the Snitch.

.

Peter awoke with a _killer _headache and his teammates and Wanda surrounding him.

"What happened?" He asked, wincing.

"Parker got you with a Bludger and Salvadore caught the Snitch," Clint said.

"Naomi told me to tell you, and, I'm quoting directly here, that she would say she's sorry, but she's not, so she's not going to," Wanda said.

"What a bi-not nice person," Scott Summers said, getting a look from Wanda.

"Don't beat yourself up about it," Clint said "That was all that Crazy _Lady_."

Wanda rolled her eyes.

"Don't get mad at _her_, she was just playing the game."

Peter just nodded, because it was kind of hard to explain that he wasn't mad at Naomi.

And it was _really_ hard to explain why he now kind of had a thing for her.

.

Naomi's third year was the year she finally got to go to Hogsmead.

But, really, that was about it.

.

Her fourth year was when things got interesting.

Her and Peter had a playful rivalry ever since she knocked him off his broom, he had retaliated by pranking her; making her hair bright orange.

But, now…

Naomi had really hit puberty over the break, and all the boys started giving her second looks.

Peter knew he was going to lose any chance he had with Naomi unless he asked her out _soon_.

.

"Do you wanna go to Hogsmead with me?"

"Oh, yeah, sure, Wanda too?"

"Um, no, like a date."

"Oh."

"Just forget it."

"Wait, Peter, yes, I would like to go on a date with you."

"Really?"

"_But_, your sister might _actually _murder me."

"Oh, right… We could go in secret?"

.

And thus began a secret relationship.

Which really didn't stay that secret for that long.

Because they were kind of idiots.

.

"Heeey, Clint."

"Peter, was this the 'research paper' that made you late for practice last week?"

"Um…"

"Because researching the inside of Naomi's mouth with your tongue does _not _count."

.

So, Clint knew.

Which means Natasha knew.

.

"If this keeps you from knocking his ass out I'll kill you."

.

And then came the fateful day where Wanda found out.

.

Everyone was outside, enjoying the bright Saturday, but Peter found himself inside one of the empty side corridors, being _thoroughly _kissed by Naomi.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

They jumped apart, looking up at a _steaming _Wanda.

"Um."

"BECAUSE IT SURE BETTER NOT BE YOU KISSING MY BROTHER!"

"Wanda, take it easy," Naomi said.

"I _AM _TAKING IT EASY!"

"Any time you wanna step in, that would be great," Naomi hissed at Peter.

"Jeez, Wanda, it's not a big deal," Peter said, Naomi shutting her eyes in exasperation.

"_Not a big deal?! _THIS CHANGES EVERYTHING!"

"Why are you so against me dating Naomi?" Peter asked.

"YOU TWO ARE _DATING?!"_

"Oh, no."

.

Wanda didn't speak to them for three days after that.

When Naomi was finally able to corner her, Wanda admitted it.

"You're going to take Peter away from me."

"Wanda, I _promise _I'm not going to take him away from you. You know Peter; he loves you like crazy… Wanda you're my best friend, I wouldn't ever do _anything _to hurt you.

After that, things were better.

.

Naomi's fifth year was mostly non-eventful.

Except for the fact that her and Peter found the Room of Requirement.

And got it on in the Room of Requirement.

.

Naomi's sixth year was Peter's final year at school.

"What're you going to do?" Naomi asked one day as they cuddled by the lake.

"Go for Quidditch professionally," Peter replied, Naomi smiling up at him.

"You'll be really good at that."

"What're you thinking?" Peter asked.

"I was actually thinking of becoming an Auror."

"You'll kick ass," Peter said, making Naomi smile.

It was quiet for a few moments.

"Um, Naomi? Once you get out of school, do you think that maybe, um, you and I could get married?"

Naomi looked over with wide eyes.

"Are you asking me to _marry you?"_

"Is that a no?" Peter asked nervously.

"… Buy me a ring, then we'll t-."

Peter held up a silver band, biting his lip as Naomi stared at it.

"… How long were you planning this?"

"Since the break," Peter said quietly.

"You've been planning this for months and _that was how you asked?!"_

"Um… So, no?"

"Put the goddamn ring on my finger, Maximoff."

Peter fumbled, slipping the ring on Naomi's finger.

It was quiet for a moment as Naomi looked at her hand before she started smiling slightly.

"Naomi Maximoff."

Peter smiled widely.

"It suits you."

.

.

.

**A/N**

**That was for the Miffed Writer, hope you liked it!**


	44. Naomi in MCU

_But, let's do a head count here. Your brother, the demi-God; a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; a man with breath-taking anger management issues; the product of a genetically modifying experiment with the hormones and the temper of a teenage girl; a couple of master assassins, and you, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them._

.

_1995_

_Somewhere in the Mojave Desert._

It was utter chaos.

But, Phil Coulson knew he was _winning _the chaos.

Phil smiled as his men escorted the leader up.

"Colonel Stryker, lovely to see you again."

"I want to see my lawyer."

"You'll need him since you're being charged with illegal human experimentation."

Stryker didn't reply, simply sent him a thin lipped glare as he was escorted away.

"Sir, we're almost finished clearing the building."

"Alright," Coulson said, his subordinates leaving to finish.

Coulson went to leave the experimentation room when he heard a soft sound, making him pause.

He heard it again.

He followed the sound to a locked box, breaking the lock and opening it.

A baby.

She couldn't be any older than a few months.

Coulson slowly slipped her out of the box, calming her down slightly as he rocked her.

She was completely nude except for the dog tag around her neck that read;

**SUBJECT 16-15-12-20-5-18-7-5-9-19-20**

**GERTRUDE NAOMI PARKER**

**BCO SUBJECT 4-5-1-4-16-15-15-12**

Coulson dialed a number.

"Sir, I found her."

.

_2009_

_Just outside of Washington DC_

_You'd think that losing me once would make them eternally grateful for my existence. _

At fourteen, Naomi Parker would have rather been _anywhere _than with her family.

This is how she found herself sat at a dingy diner, waiting for the bus that was scheduled to be in twenty minutes.

She was drinking crappy coffee when the four other patrons left and the diner was empty except for her.

"You're a little young to be here on your own."

Naomi looked up to see a large man in leather.

Wearing an eye patch.

"That was literally the creepiest way you could address me."

His lip twitched and he reached into his jacket, pulling out a badge.

"Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD."

"I've heard of it," Naomi said, Fury raising an eyebrow "The internet. Although, kind of confused about why the Director is talking to me."

"Do you remember any of what happened to you when you were taken?"

Naomi swallowed and looked down.

"Not really, only what I've been told."

"What was that?"

"That I was taken from the hospital and then I was found in a meth lab… But, I don't believe that."

"You don't?" Fury asked, Naomi giving him a look "Why would your parents lie?"

"I didn't say they were the ones doing the lying. And you basically just proved my theory right. What actually happened?"

"What do you think?

"Why do you care?" Naomi asked "That's a better question. Something must have happened to make you care."

"You know what," Fury said, Naomi looking down "Can I see?"

Naomi reached out, slowly levitating the salt shaker.

She set it back down.

"What do you want? I've got a bus to catch in fifteen minutes."

"I want you to go back home."

Naomi snorted.

"Yeah, because I really want to go back to being yelled at every day of my life."

"Naomi, SHIELD is_ not _the only people that know about you."

Naomi froze, frowning at Fury, who sighed.

"SHIELD has been keeping you safe, but we can't do that if you're running all over the country. Stay with your parents a little longer."

"And then what?" Naomi asked.

"And then you _could_ go on with a normal life, get a job, maybe get married, and SHIELD watches from the shadows.

"Or?"

"Or the Avengers Initiative."

"I'm listening."

.

_2012_

"_Ummm, you're packed and you're stacked 'specially in the back  
Brother, wanna thank your mother for a butt like that  
Can I get some fries with that shake-shake boobie?  
If looks could kill you would be an uzi  
You're a shotgun - bang! What's up with that thang?  
I wanna know how does it hang?  
Straight up, wait up, hold up, Mr. Lover  
Like Prince said you're a sexy mutha-  
Well-a, I like 'em real wild, b-boy style by the mile."_

"NAOMI, SHUT UP; SOMEONE'S HERE," Isaac yelled, effectively shutting Naomi up.

Her parents were out for the night, and she was having some fun.

"Naomi, s-someone's here to see you!"

Naomi hopped down the stairs to see a resting bitch-face brunette.

"Naomi Parker?"

"Yes?"

"Can I speak to you privately?"

"Sure thing," Naomi said, leading her into the kitchen and sending Isaac a look as she shut the door "You're SHIELD, right?"

"My name is Maria Hill; I'm Deputy Director of SHIELD."

"Nice to meet you. So, what's up? Why the visit?" Naomi asked "Is it something to do with the Avengers?"

Maria Hill just gave her a look.

"I'm here to take you in."

"And I'm in trouble?" Naomi asked, Hill said nothing "Okay, seriously, a straight answer about what's going on would be nice."

"It's not secure here; are you coming or not?"

Naomi bit her lip.

"Let me grab something real quick and lie to my brother."

.

"This was taken from SHIELD labs," Hill said, passing Naomi a photo of a blue cube.

"That's bad?"

"Very. Seeing it was taken by a known hostile."

"Who?"

"Loki of Asgard."

"Why the fuck not?"

.

"So, why am I here?" Naomi asked as they neared where she would be spending a night in a hotel before being picked up by a Quinjet.

"We're bringing together a few of the most powerful people on the Earth; you need to make sure no one is going against the greater good."

Naomi blinked for a long moment.

"You brought me in to be a _peacekeeper? _Haven't you been monitoring me?"

"Not a peacekeeper; a whistleblower."

"You want me to spy on them?" Naomi asked, giving her a look.

"Even without using your powers their going to write you off as a kid. Just keep your ears open."

.

**Isaac:  
Where r u?**

**Naomi:  
Friends house. Sleeping over. Shes having a tuff time.**

.

The next morning, Naomi blearily boarded a Quinjet, raising an eyebrow at Captain America.

"Heard they were bringing you in," She said, plopping down in a seat and turning to the agent "What do you people got against sleeping?"

"I'm sorry, how old are you?" Captain Rogers asked, frowning.

"Seventeen. How old are you? Ninety?"

"Miss Parker has a set of abilities caused by illegal experimentation done on her as a child," The Agent said.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Captain Rogers said.

"I don't remember it. It's not nearly as bad as waking up to find all your friends and family dead."

Naomi's tone was neither cruel nor sympathetic, just straightforward.

"I am so sorry, Captain Rogers, Miss Parker also suffers from several major attitude problems and a blatant disrespect for authority," The Agent said, Naomi nodding along before she spoke.

"Miss Parker is kind of a bitch."

.

After having to suffer through Agent Coulson's fanboying, they finally landed on an aircraft carrier.

As they stepped off the Quinjet, they were greeted with the sight of a redhead woman waiting for them.

"Wonderful, _more _super attractive, super frightening women," Naomi said under her breath, Captain Rogers sending her a look.

"You don't have much of a filter, do you?"

"You should hear the things I _don't _say."

.

They'd located Loki in Germany, and Steve had come back with him, Tony Stark, and Thor.

And then Tony and Steve had a little bitchfest.

And Naomi found herself following Steve.

.

**Isaac:  
M&amp;D getting antsy**

**Naomi:  
Shes relly sad i wont b home til tomorrow**

**Isaac:  
Tell them that**

.

Steve grunted and jumped back in surprise as Naomi appeared in front of him.

"You're looking for proof that SHIELD's doing nasty shit, right?" Naomi asked, Steve nodding "You know that's a lot easier to do invisible, right?"

Naomi held out her hand in an invitation.

Steve hesitantly reached out and took it.

"Okay, I know you can still see me, but, trust me, we're invisible."

.

**Isaac:  
M&amp;D r freakingout.**

**Naomi:  
Im busy. Txt u in a min.**

.

"What is Phase two?" Tony asked, before Steve plopped down the weapons he and Naomi had found.

"Phase two is SHIELD uses the cube to make weapons. Sorry, the computer was moving a little slow for me."

"I thought I gave you a very specific mission, Parker," Fury said.

"Didn't ya hear? I've got major attitude problems and blatant disrespect for authority. It comes in handy sometimes," Naomi said, obviously somewhat pissed off by their discovery.

"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're-."

"I'm sorry, Nick, what were you lying?" Tony asked, pointing to the screen.

"I was wrong, Director. The world hasn't changed a bit," Steve said as Thor and Natasha entered the lab.

"Did you know about this?" Bruce asked Natasha.

"You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, doctor?"

"I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed," Bruce said.

"Loki's manipulating you," Natasha said.

"And you've been doing what exactly?"

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you."

"Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy," Bruce said "I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction."

"Because of him," Fury said, pointing at Thor.

"Me?"

"Last year earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge mass that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, out gunned."

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet."

"But you're not the only people out there, are you? And, you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, they can't be controlled."

"So, you wanna hold a gun to everybody's head and call it protection?" Naomi demanded.

"Parker, you're young, stay out of this."

"You brought me into this the moment you told me to I had to spy on these people."

"You told her to_ spy _on us?" Tony demanded.

"He wanted to make sure you did your jobs and didn't find out what he didn't want you to know; that blew up in his face didn't it?" Naomi said.

"I knew you wouldn't understand; my hand was forced. We had to come up with something," Fury said.

"A nuclear deterrent, cause that always calms everything right down," Tony said sarcastically.

"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?"

"I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck deep-."

"Wait! Wait! Hold on! How is this now about me?" Tony demanded.

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?"

"Oh, for Jesus Christ," Naomi muttered.

"I thought humans were more evolved that this."

"Excuse me, did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?"

.

Natasha breathed hard as she tried to hide from the Hulk, before she felt a hand smack over mouth and she looked to see Naomi.

The two women were quiet before Thor jumped out and attacked the Hulk, letting them get away.

.

**Isaac:  
D says ur grounded when u get home.**

**Naomi:  
Sure whatever.**

.

Naomi sat in one of the empty corridors.

She hadn't even _known _Coulson.

So, why did she feel so…

"Coulson was the one to lead the raid on the base where you were held."

Naomi looked up in shock at Fury.

"He wouldn't put you down until you were safely in your parents' arms."

Oh.

"When he found you, he found this."

Fury held out a dog tag, letting Naomi take it.

"… What's BCO Subject mean?"

"We don't know," Fury admitted "There was a subject with that number, but the file was destroyed."

Naomi clutched it tightly in her hands.

"He always said he'd deliver it to you one day; guess he never got the chance."

.

**Isaac:  
Relly D pissed.**

**Naomi:  
whatever.**

.

Naomi sat there for another twenty minutes before she saw Steve walking with a purpose.

Naomi hopped up and followed him.

.

**Isaac:  
Is sumthing wrong?**

**Naomi:  
Hold on.**

.

"I'm coming with you."

"Naomi, you're a-."

"I swear to god, Rogers, if you say I'm a kid I'll slap you."

"… You might die."

"Protecting others is the best death I can ask for."

"… If it makes you feel any better; people used to say I had a major attitude problem."

"But, that was like, what? The forties' version of attitude problem? What'd you do? Say gosh darn it too much?"

"Romanov, find Naomi a suit before I hurt her."

.

**Isaac:  
Sumthing seems wrong.**

**Naomi:  
I love you.**

**Isaac:  
Did someone grab your phone?**

**Isaac:  
Naomi?**

**Isaac:  
Naomi text back yer scaring me.**

**Isaac:  
Naomi stop it.**

**Isaac:  
Have you seen the news?**

**Isaac:  
Naomi?**

.

The Hulk roared as they formed a circle, Naomi standing in between Steve and Natasha.

"Call it, Cap."

"Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, we're gonna use containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or your turn it to ash."

"Wanna give me a lift?" Clint asked.

"Right. Better clench up, Legolas."

"Thor, you've gotta try and bottleneck that portal, slow them down. You've got the lightning, light the bastards up."

"Naomi, you've got an advantage; take down any that got civilians."

Naomi nodded, turning invisible and drawing her glass knife.

.

**Isaac:  
Naomi I'm really worried.**

**Isaac:  
Just tell me if your alright.**

**Isaac:  
Please be alright.**

.

Naomi went flying out a window, landing on a car.

"You okay?" Steve asked.

"Well, I mean, _other _than this being the worst day of my life? Yeah, great."

.

**Isaac:  
I saw you on the news.**

**Isaac:  
At least tell me if your okay.**

**Isaac:  
Moms crying.**

.

"If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now."

.

**Isaac:  
Please tell me your okay.**

.

All was silent as they ate, Naomi trying to figure out how the _hell _she was going to explain this one to her parents, but too tired to have any coherent thoughts.

.

_2015_

So much had changed.

After the battle, Steve had personally escorted her home, and sat her shell-shocked parents down to explain.

Once she finished school, Tony had immediately offered her a job in SI's PR department, which she'd taken.

She still hadn't found out who the other subject was, but Tony was looking for her.

All this was great and all, but _goddamn it Natasha_.

.

"Twenty-Two, studying to become a lawyer at Harvard."

"No, Tasha."

"If I can find a date for Steve Rogers I can find a date for you," The redhead said "though, I don't know why you dumped that guy Alex.

"… Listen, there's nothing wrong with Alex, it's that he, and _anybody _you set me up with, will _never _be able to keep up with me and my lifestyle," Naomi said.

"So, I'd have better luck by setting you up with a marathon runner."

"Har har."

.

At least this never changed.

"Wait a second, no one else is going to deal with the fact Cap just said 'language?'" Tony asked.

"I know," Steve said "It just slipped out."

.

One second she's sneaking up behind a guard, another she's flying through the air and landing flat on her back.

"WHAT THE _FUCK!"_

She heard the chatter of the others on the line, but she was too busy with (rather attractive) white haired man walking past her with a smirk.

"You didn't see that coming?"

_Fucking accents!_

"Oh for fucks sake; we've got an enhanced," Naomi said into the coms.

"You're not going to correct Naomi's language?" Tony asked

"He knows I'll beat his ass if he does."

.

"Together."

"We'll lose."

"Then we'll do that together, too."

.

_She was very, very cold._

_"Leave her alone! She's just a baby!"_

_A flash of light._

_"Sir, no one's survived that procedure."_

_Hurt, HURT, __**HURT.**_

_"He did."_

.

Naomi finally broke the silence on the Quinjet.

"You guys remember during the Battle of New York, I said that that was the worst day of my life? I take it back. This. This is the worst day of my life."

.

So, Clint had family; pretty weird.

.

"Back in the day, I had eyes everywhere, ears everywhere else. Here we all are, back on earth, with nothing but our wit, and our will to save the world. So stand. Outwit the platinum bastard."

.

"Something dramatic, I hope."

.

"No, no. Go on. You were saying?"

And then, for seemingly no reason, the glass under Pietro's feet gave away.

"What?" Naomi said, bending down slightly with a smug smirk "You didn't see that coming?"

.

"I'm glad you like the view Romanov. It's about to get better."

.

"This is SHIELD?" Pietro asked, looking over at the blonde.

"When they're not being dicks, yeah."

.

Clint moved to go get the woman's son, before Naomi put her hand on his shoulder.

"I got it."

And she turned invisible.

.

Even though she and the boy were invisible, Ultron shot at a building before the Hulk got in his plane, causing it to collapse.

Naomi pushed the boy away, but her leg got trapped under a piece of debris.

"Run! And tell them to leave!"

Thankfully, the kid listened.

Which left Naomi stuck on a piece of land that was about to blow.

"Naomi! Where are you?" Steve called over the coms.

"Pretty stuck right now, Rogers," Naomi said, her voice coming out a pained hiss "Listen, just go."

"What? No. Not with you."

"Steve, seriously? I-."

"I'll try to lift it if you try to move out."

Naomi looked up in surprise at Pietro, whose mouth twitched.

"What, you didn't see that coming?"

.

A few weeks afterwards, Naomi was finally starting to walk without crutches and didn't need to be carried by Pietro whenever she wanted to get somewhere fast, and Tony ran into her room pale faced.

"What?"

"I found him."

.

"Wade Wilson. He _volunteered _for those experiments because they said they could cure him of cancer. He's now an assassin... Not the good type, either."

"Alright, but why is his number on my tag?"

Tony swallowed hard, giving Naomi a sympathetic look.

"BCO stands for Biological Child Of."

Naomi froze.

"What?"

"He's your father."

Tony sighed as Naomi disappeared.

.

Naomi felt him sit beside her.

"Tony tell you?"

"Yes," Pietro replied quietly "… How can I make you feel better?"

Naomi bit her lip, looking over at Pietro, before surging forward and kissing him.

"What? You didn't see that coming?" Naomi said, pulling back but only an inch, their faces still almost touching.

"Naomi," He murmured, stroking her hair "Printessa, You're emotional. You'll regret anything right now."

"You have an eight pack, Pietro, I'm not going to regret this."

.

When Naomi first met Pietro, she really didn't think she'd end up in this position.

.

"Pietrooo."

"Hush, Printessa, someone might hear us."

"Let 'em listen, ahhh."

.

"So, Printessa, I am at your mercy."

Naomi chuckled, looking over at Pietro.

"How so?"

"Are you going to force me out of your bed?"

"What do you want me to do, Pietro?" Naomi asked, turning on her side.

"I would like it if you kept me."

"Kept you. Like a relationship?" Naomi asked, raising an eyebrow as the normally cocky man looked away and shrugged "I'm not so good at relationships, Pietro."

Pietro's body language changed; he seemed sad.

"But, I guess I could give it a shot."

Pietro looked up in surprise.

"Really?"

"Really," Naomi said, smiling.

"Then perhaps we should go, what do Americans call it? When you go to places together."

"On a date?" Naomi asked, smiling slightly at Pietro's enthusiasm.

"Yes, a date."

"Sure, but, not tonight. I'm tired."

Pietro's body language changed again, and he smirked at her.

"Well, if you're tired, I guess I shouldn't try anything."

Naomi smirked.

"I don't know… I could be up for that."

"Oh no, Printessa, you need your rest," Pietro teased, settling down into the pillows, before grinning as Naomi moved to straddle him.

"Hey, Naomi, about Wilson-AHHH."

Naomi and Pietro sent Tony unimpressed looks, Pietro moving so that Naomi was covered by a blanket.

"Don't look so fucking shocked," Naomi said, rolling her eyes "Whatdaya want?"

"What I want is irrelevant now. I _need _to tell everyone this!" Tony said, before running out of the room.

"Should I stop him?" Pietro asked, before giving a groan as Naomi grinded on him.

"They were going to figure out anyway."

"Yes," Pietro said through a gasp "But, my sister would take to it better if I was the one to tell her."

Naomi froze.

"… She's going to kill me, isn't she?"

"Of course she's not going-."

"NAOMI PARKER!"

"She might kill you."

.

.

.

**A/N**

**That was for Chocoegg333!**


	45. Sequel to Chapter 11

_"… How do I know this isn't just an elaborate lie?"_

_"… You don't… But, what do you have to lose?"_

.

Six months.

Naomi had been gone for six months.

Isaac remembered quite clearly the feeling of dread when everything that'd been moving and attacking them stopped.

And the house was silent.

Isaac had run upstairs and Naomi was _gone_.

He should've stayed with her, should've protected her.

God knows what was happening to her.

.

Naomi awoke to an empty bed; not surprising though, Peter didn't need to sleep and he had things to do.

But, he was usually there within a few moments of her waking up, so maybe…

Naomi swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"Lay back down."

She huffed, looking over at where Peter had appeared.

"I'm _fine_."

Peter rolled his eyes.

"Lay back down."

Naomi sighed and got back under the covers as Peter took a seat beside her on the bed.

"Just a little walk? I'm restless!"

"You're still healing," Peter said, passing her a cup of what _looked _like red wine, but Naomi was one hundred percent sure was _not _red wine.

"I feel fine," Naomi said, taking a sip nevertheless.

"Naomi, your soul was trying to forcibly leave your body; it's going to take time," Peter said, Naomi pouting and slumping.

"But, I'm so _bored_."

Peter smiled and kissed her temple.

"Just a little longer, Baby."

"And then we'll get to the giving me the universe stuff?" Naomi asked, Peter snorting.

"And then we'll get to that."

.

Isaac opened the door for a man and a woman, the man far too cheery for the current situation.

"Oh, hello, I'm Charles Xavier and this is Raven, my sister."

"Right, come in."

"Sorry about your sister," Raven said, giving him a small smile.

"Thanks, my parents are in here," Isaac said, leading them into the kitchen.

"So, you're the psychic?" Mr. Parker asked.

"Yes," Charles said, smiling.

"What is it you're going to do?" Mrs. Parker asked.

"Well, I have a contact on the other side, so, we'll have a séance and I'll see if he knows what happened to your daughter. Then we'll just wing it, depending on where she is."

.

When she'd first slid out of the circle, Peter had engulfed her in his arms, and the next moment they were in an ornate room and Peter was laying her down on the bed.

Naomi winced at the soft sound of fear that left her as Peter shrugged off his jacket, but, he simply climbed into the bed beside her, pulling her flush against him.

"Rest, rest, you feel better when you wake up," Peter promised, Naomi burying her face into his neck and drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

When she'd awoken, Peter was still pressed up against her and seemingly asleep (later Naomi would find out her never truly slept, he just rested sometimes). She moved as if to sit up, but Peter's arms tightened around her.

"You need to rest," Peter said, his eyes flickering open, revealing completely black orbs that quickly receded to dark brown.

Naomi slumped back down into the pillows, making Peter smile and shut his eyes again.

"Where are we?" Naomi asked softly.

"Hell."

Peter opened his eyes to find Naomi giving him a look.

"We are," Peter said "This is my house."

"What are you, the king?" Naomi asked sarcastically.

"Basically," Peter replied, Naomi blinking slowly.

"Right. King of Hell is spooning me."

Peter chuckled, kissing her temple, and it was quiet for the next couple minutes.

"Wait, does this make me the Queen?"

.

"Alright, join hands," Charles commanded, Isaac begrudgingly taking Anna's and Michael's hands.

And then Charles started chanting, which was pretty freaky, and then he seemed to relax.

"Hello, Erik."

The entire house shuddered.

"Good, how are you?"

Loud wind.

"Well, we're looking for a poor girl that got dragged down to hell. Do you know where she is?"

The door opened.

"Her name is Naomi, she-."

Every cupboard door flew open and the entire house shook.

And then Charles opened his eyes and recoiled.

"_Fuck!"_

.

It was a few weeks after Naomi had left with Peter, and she was really starting to heal.

"Hey, Peter?"

"Yeah?" Peter asked as he played with her hair. When she first came with him, he'd lamented how her hair had lost its shine, but now it was returning to the original luster.

"If you're a demon, how come you look human?"

"I don't, I just took this form."

"Can I see how you actually look?" Naomi asked, Peter looking over in surprise.

"… No, it'd drive you insane."

"Oh," Naomi said, frowning.

"Naomi?"

"Yeah?"

"This form…" Peter looked away slightly embarrassed "Do you… Do you like it? Because I can change it. Who's that celebrity you like?"

Peter suddenly morphed, still with silver hair, now short, into Aaron Taylor-Johnson.

"Or a girl, I can be a girl."

He switched into Scarlett Johansson, but with long silver hair.

"What do you prefer?"

"… Your original one, that's your favorite, right?" Naomi asked, Peter nodding "Then that's my favorite."

.

"Why didn't you tell me he has silver hair?!" Charles demanded.

"I didn't think it mattered!" Mr. Parker countered.

"Why does it matter?" Isaac asked as Charles plopped down on a seat.

"The silver haired demon is basically the leader of the demons," Charles explained.

"Like the king?" Isaac offered.

"Yes, kind of, it's hard to explain… The king of anarchy," Charles offered.

"Well, why does it matter?" Isaac asked.

"He doesn't just drag people down to Hell for fun. He took Naomi for a specific reason."

"What reason?" Michael asked.

"Nothing good."

.

_Finally!_

"I got you clothes," Peter said, his arm wrapped around her side, supporting her as they headed towards a closet.

"Peter, seriously, I'm fine."

Peter opened the door to the closet and Naomi gasped.

"Holy shit."

"Clothes from every era, anything you want," Peter said, smiling at her reaction.

Naomi ran her fingers across the material, looking at the huge closet.

"Would it be weird if I wore a fifties dress?" Naomi asked, looking at a red dress.

"Why would it be weird?" Peter asked, twirling a piece of her hair.

"I don't know… Queen of Hell. I feel like I should be wearing, like, a leather bustier or something."

"As amazing as the idea of you in a bustier is, you should wear whatever you want. No one is going to say a word," Peter promised.

"Or else what?" Naomi teased.

"Or else I'll tear them limb from limb."

Naomi blinked slowly at Peter.

"I-I shouldn't be getting butterflies from that."

.

"How do we get her back?" Michael asked.

"The only way to get her back is if one of you went to Hell and retrieved her," Charles said.

It was quiet for a moment.

"I'll do it," Isaac said.

.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Peter asked, Naomi smiling.

"I'm fine," She replied, Peter leading through the corridors of the house, passing demons that immediately moved to the side and looked down.

Every so often there'd be a loud screech that would shatter the silence, and Peter would tense like he expected Naomi to run away, but she never did.

"Naomi, do me a favor and never go into one of these rooms without my OK," Peter said, Naomi tipping her head with a silent question "Some of the things that are behind the doors… You won't like them."

Naomi rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Where are we going?" Naomi asked, making Peter smile.

"Just through here," He opened the door and Naomi gasped.

"You said we were in Hell."

"Did I say where Hell is?"

Stars.

Millions and millions of stars.

"It's _beautiful_."

"It's all yours."

Peter wrapped his arms around Naomi from behind, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Sir?"

Peter sighed, burying his face in Naomi's neck before giving a muffled.

"What?"

"Erik wishes to speak with you."

Peter groaned before standing up and kissing Naomi on the cheek.

"Stay here," He said hopefully, Naomi nodding.

.

"Isaac, you could die," Michael said.

"So? My sister got dragged down to Hell, I'm not going to leave her there," Isaac countered.

"… We'll both go," Michael said, Isaac nodding slowly.

.

"She's making you soft."

"Just because I'm soft with her doesn't mean I'm soft," Peter growled, Erik snorting.

"You have to act soft because she would never want you if she could see you what you are."

"Shut up."

"The moment you slip up; you show her your true nature, she's going to scream and cry, and _demand _to be taken home."

"Shut up."

"She's _never _gonna want you, Peter."

"_SHUT UP!"_

And that's when Peter snapped.

.

"Once you enter Hell, you've got to move fast; demons will sense you quickly," Charles said.

"You've got to find Naomi and get back to this circle; once you enter the circle a second time, you'll teleport back here," Raven continued.

"Take this; it won't kill him, but it should slow him down," Charles said, passing Isaac some holy water.

"Should?"

"I'm not sure how it'll affect the silver haired demon," Charles admitted, making Isaac huff.

.

Peter breathed through his nose as he calmed himself down, his entire body completely covered with blood, his hands dripping with it.

And then he heard a soft sound.

He turned towards the doorway and gulped hard as he saw Naomi watching him with wide eyes, a demon holding her by the elbow.

"… I didn't…" Peter looked down "I didn't want you to see me like this."

It was quiet for a moment.

Naomi slowly walked up to Peter, before whispering.

"Kill him."

Peter looked up sharply, studying her for a moment before flicking his hand, the demon dropping to the floor with a broken neck.

And then Naomi moved forward and kissed him.

Peter kissed back gently as Naomi wrapped her arms around his waist, before she pulled away and rested her head on his chest.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Hug back."

"I don't want to stain your pretty dress," Peter muttered into her hair.

"You can replace it later," Naomi replied, Peter wrapping his arms around her and holding her close before the woman spoke again.

"I love you."

Peter gave a shudder and scooped Naomi up bridal style.

"Can I…?"

Naomi kissed him before speaking, slightly breathless.

"Yes."

.

"Alright, ready?" Charles asked, the two men nodding.

"Three, two, one."

There was a feeling of constriction, and the men found themselves stumbling in a house.

"Are you sure we're in the right-."

There was a loud shriek.

"Never mind."

.

There were _so many rooms_.

But, finally they opened the door to one and were greeted with the sight of a vaguely surprised silver haired demon, _covered _with drying blood.

"What-?"

Isaac flung the holy water into his face, making him hiss and stumble back.

The two men ran past him and through the door behind him and found their sister asleep, covered in drying blood herself.

Isaac swallowed hard as he noticed she was naked under the covers, moving forward to shake her awake.

"Isaac? What-?" She said groggily.

"Naomi, come on, we're here to get you out of here. But, we need to hurry."

"I don't want to leave."

Both brothers froze.

"Naomi, you're _covered _in blood," Michael said.

"It's not _mine_."

At that moment, the silver haired mutant stalked into the room, snarling.

Isaac recoiled as he came near and-.

"Peter, don't kill them!"

The demon froze, looking over at where Naomi was kneeling on the bed.

"Lay back down; I overstrained you," He said, Naomi sighing and lying back on the pillows "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't pull their hearts out of their mouths?"

"They're my brothers."

"They splashed holy water in my face."

Naomi sighed, leaning forward slightly.

"I asked."

The demon seemed to deflate slightly, before sending a glare over at Isaac and Michael.

"If you even _think _about using holy water again, I will make you eat your own organs."

And then he stalked out of the room.

"Naomi, what's going on?"

Naomi sighed and patted the bed for them to sit on.

"It's a long story.

.

"You're not staying here, Naomi," Michael said, making Naomi sigh.

"Michael, I'm _happy _here."

"With a _demon_."

"Yes, and he takes care of me, Michael, he cares about me."

"I'm not leaving you down in Hell alone with a demon!"

"What if she wasn't alone?"

Michael and Naomi looked over at Isaac in surprise.

"What?" Naomi asked, Isaac shrugging.

"I've got nothing going on back home," Isaac said, Naomi smiling slightly.

Michael groaned.

"I'm not staying," Michael said.

"I wouldn't ask you to," Naomi replied.

.

Peter was _not _pleased when he found out that the guy who'd thrown holy water in his face was staying.

In fact, Isaac hardly saw him.

Isaac would spend some time with Naomi and then a demon would come and tell her that Peter wanted her, and then Isaac wouldn't see her for a couple hours at least, the most being a week.

That was okay though, Isaac got to explore.

Hell was actually kind of fascinating.

And, it existed outside of time, so any books and movies he wanted.

.

He found himself looking at the stars; it never got less breathtaking.

"Oh."

Isaac looked behind him, finding a young woman looking at him.

"Oh, sorry, I'll-."

"_You're here!"_

"What?" Isaac asked, before the girl rushed into his arms and hugged him "What's happening?"

"Oh, right. I'm Wanda; I've been waiting for you for a very long time.

.

Peter was even _less _pleased when he found the guy who'd thrown holy water in his face making out with his sister.

.

.

.

**A/N**

**That was for QueenDisney, hope you liked it!**


	46. Alpha Beta Omega Dynamics

"Naomi, quit squirming," Mr. Parker said to the nine year old that began pouting.

"We need to talk to you about something, Sweetheart," Mrs. Parker said.

"What?"

"About your tenth birthday."

.

Naomi didn't remember the exact words spoken at that conversation, but she remembered the basic facts.

When you turned ten, you gained a scent that identified you as one of three things.

An Alpha,

An Omega,

Or a Beta.

But, since Naomi hadn't been born with a penis, she was either an Omega or a Beta.

When Omegas turned seventeen, they started going into heat, which would continue on until they were no longer fertile.

Heats would make you and any Alphas nearby want to mate.

Humans mate for life.

Once an Alpha has chosen its mate, there's no going back; Alphas were still attracted to a mated Omega during heat but _god help _the Alpha that tried anything, because their mate would tear them apart.

The stronger the Alpha is, the harder it is for a weaker Alpha to be around them or look them in the eye and the more an Omega would want to be with them.

And, once it became clear she was an Omega, Naomi was to have her mate chosen for her a month before her seventeenth birthday.

But, there were some things that her parents didn't know.

Mutant Alphas were usually (depending on the mutation) stronger than humans, making it extremely hard for most human Alphas to talk to them, sometimes even having trouble looking at them.

As a result, mutant Alphas attracted more interested Omegas.

And hateful Alphas.

.

The Parker family was quite diverse when it came to the children's status.

Two Alphas.

One Beta.

And two Omegas.

They were quite proud of Michael; the strongest Alpha at school and later in his squadron.

Joseph was also an Alpha, and while he wasn't as strong as Michael, he was still strong enough for it not to be an embarrassment.

Isaac was the Beta, and he was perfectly comfortable with that, thank you very much.

Then Naomi and Anna were the two Omegas.

Anna smelled good and was submissive enough to land a 'good' husband through her parents' matchmaking.

Naomi was what they got excited about, though.

She was ridiculously sweet smelling.

Her scent flirted with overwhelming, but was still, somehow, deliciously fragrant.

"Don't tell anyone this, dear, but we are going to get you the _best _mate," Mrs. Parker promised.

And Naomi tried to get them _not _to set her up with someone.

"You know, I read an article that said that there are some doctors who think it's _unhealthy _to have arranged mates."

"They're just pushing their agenda."

.

Peter had a bit of a problem.

Seeing how his mutation made him rather, well, _powerful_ he was having a bit of trouble getting Omegas off of him.

He couldn't be _mad _at them; it was just their biological set up, but dear god in heaven did their parents have to _encourage _them?

He'd heard it once; a mother telling her Omega son that he should be trying to get Peter's attention.

It was scarring.

Anyway,

Because of the Omegas' constant flirtatiousness and because of the fact most Alphas' couldn't even look him in the eye, Peter really didn't have friends.

He used to have Wanda, but then…

Back to the point,

All he wanted was one person that could be around him, just _one_.

.

Every part of Naomi's rationality was telling her to _not _go with the strange men at her door.

Two Alphas and a claimed Omega.

But, they were mutants…

Fuck it, it's not like she was known for being rational.

.

"Where are we going?"

"To pick up another mutant."

"Sweet," Naomi said.

"Mhm," Logan said, with a knowing smirk.

.

_Holy fucking shit._

Naomi was _awesome_.

When she first entered the basement her eyes had widened slightly, and he'd placed her as an unclaimed Omega, and he'd sighed slightly; he wasn't in the mood to deal with this.

But, then, all she talked about was his powers.

And then she asked if he wanted to break into the _Pentagon_.

During the drive there, she'd happily talked with him; teasing and slightly flirtatious but not in a way that would make Peter uncomfortable.

Maybe this was it.

Maybe he'd _finally _have a friend.

.

When Naomi had first gone into the basement, literally every instinct in her told her to chase after Peter, and for a moment she considered laying the seduction on thick.

But the she thought about it.

Peter probably got that _all the time_.

So, she might as well just be nice and her normal self, it'd probably be a breath of fresh air to him.

Besides, it was more fun to just be herself; Peter was _awesome_.

.

"Listen," Peter said "I really like you, Naomi, and I would like to hang out sometime as friends."

"Yeah, sure, that sounds cool," Naomi said, smiling and practically seeing nervousness dissipate from Peter's frame "Want my number?"

.

Peter was an idiot.

A Grade A dumbass.

Why did he tell Naomi that he only wanted her as friend?

She was _perfect_.

She was funny, and smart, and his Mama _loved _her.

And finally when he got up the nerve to tell her about his feelings…

"I'm _really _glad that I have a friend like you, Peter."

She didn't want a relationship; she just wanted him as a friend.

Well…

It was better than nothing.

.

Naomi was an idiot.

A Grade A dumbass.

Why did she think it would be a good idea to hang out with Peter?

Because, on top of his scent, he had to be _awesome_.

He made her laugh, and kept things exciting, and his family was _awesome_.

But, he wanted a friend; he'd admitted to her that she was basically his only friend because of everything.

She didn't want to screw up their friendship.

Well…

It was better than nothing.

.

All of the time Naomi spent with Peter made her forget.

She was nearing seventeen.

.

"I'm home!" Naomi yelled, throwing her bag to the ground.

"Naomi, come into the living room!" Mrs. Parker called out.

Naomi moseyed into the living room, frowning as she noticed all the people she _didn't _know and her entire family staring at her.

"… What's going on?"

"Come over here, Naomi," Mr. Parker said.

"I think I'm fine right here, what's going on?"

Mr. Parker sighed as Mrs. Parker spoke.

"Naomi, this is Walt St. Claire."

A man probably a few years older than her stood up and shook her hand.

"Hey," Naomi said, the guy turning to his family and smiling.

"She's gorgeous."

And all the pieces slipped into place.

"Excuse me, I don't feel good."

And Naomi _ran _upstairs.

.

Her parents entered her room a few minutes later to find her pacing.

"Naomi, I understand you're nervous; I was nervous too," Mrs. Parker said softly "But, it'll be nice; he already has a job and a big house. Think how nice it sounds; Naomi St. Claire."

_Naomi Maximoff is better_.

"This whole thing; I want _none _of it."

"What are you talking about?" Mrs. Parker asked, frowned.

"I don't want an arranged mate," Naomi said "I don't want to have kids at seventeen, I don't want to be Naomi St. Claire, and I _don't_ want the life you two have decided for me."

It was quiet for a moment.

"Naomi," Mr. Parker started, deathly calm "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. And you are going to pull yourself together, come downstairs, and act like proper mate material."

They both left the room, Mr. Parker slamming the door behind him.

Naomi took a shaky breath before grabbing her duffle bag.

She was _not _going to be a placid Omega bride.

.

Magda opened the door and raised an eyebrow at Naomi's slightly frenzied appearance.

"Can I crash here?"

.

Peter paced from one end of the room to the other, seeming a blur to the outside eye, with his arms crossed and his jaw clenched.

"You can stay here as long as you want," Magda said, giving Naomi a side hug.

"Thanks," Naomi muttered, Magda kissing the top of her head before she stood up, giving her son a significant look before she went to make dinner.

Peter appeared beside Naomi, his face still an angry mask.

"I won't be able to go to school, or see my siblings, or even walk around freely without the possibility of my parents finding me, and me becoming Naomi St. Claire."

_Naomi Maximoff is better_.

And that's when all of Peter's resolve went out the window.

"What if you had a mate?"

"Sure, that would mean they couldn't force me, but how- _No_."

"… Are you actually that against me?" Peter asked, feeling his heart ache.

"What are you talking about? I don't want to take away any chance you might have to be with someone you love," Naomi said, Peter blinking at her slowly.

"Are you- Are you _kidding? _Are you_ actually _this oblivious?"

"What-?"

"Naomi, I've been in love with you for the last six months!" Peter said "And, I understand that you don't reciprocate, but I've gotta be better than fucking St. Claire and-."

Peter was cut off by Naomi's lips against his.

They pulled apart, Peter looking at her with wide eyes.

"Are we both idiots?" Naomi asked quietly.

"Oh. _Oh."_

.

She still had two weeks until her seventeenth birthday, so she found herself able to (A) finally start taking birth control (Magda hooked her up), and (B) getting to know Peter even _better_.

It wasn't slightly awkward now; there wasn't that omnipresent feeling of hurt that stemmed from unrequited feelings.

And now they got to be physical.

Before, they tried not touch at all, so that Naomi wouldn't get asked why she smelled like an Alpha when she returned home.

But now, Peter seemed to be actively _trying _to make her smell like him; pulling her onto his lap and practically engulfing her with his arms, having her wear his clothes, etc.

Naomi didn't mind; his lap made her feel safe and his clothes were comfy.

.

It was the night before her seventeenth birthday; Magda and Lorna had cleared out to stay at a hotel for the next couple nights, letting the teens have the house.

They cuddled on Peter's bed, Naomi playing with his hair.

"What if… What if I hurt you?"

Naomi sighed at Peter's pained question.

"You won't."

Peter sat up to look her in the eye.

"You know my mutation, Naomi, I could _easily _hurt you."

"I know you won't; I trust you."

Peter sighed, obviously not taking that as an answer. It was quiet for a moment before Peter smiled, rubbing her thigh.

"Naomi Maximoff."

"It's got a nice ring to it."

.

Naomi's heart rate was _finally _starting to return to normal, picking up slightly every time Peter pressed a kiss onto her shoulders.

Peter had been slightly rough, but it hadn't hurt like her mother and sister had said it would;

It felt _amazing_.

But, what they had said made sense now;

She was Peter's.

She hadn't understood what they'd meant when they explained the feeling of belonging.

But, now she did; she was Peter's completely and utterly.

But, there was also a feeling of _right_.

Like this was how it was meant to be.

Naomi didn't think she'd feel that with _anybody _other than Peter.

Naomi shifted and felt Peters arms tighten around her, as if he thought she was going to try to get up. Naomi reassured him by squeezing the hand that was resting on her stomach.

"Do you think…?" Peter started, Naomi turning in his arms to face him "Not right now, of course, in a little while. But, do you think you'd want to have kids?"

Naomi smiled.

"Yeah."

Peter smiled back and pulled her closer to give her a kiss.

.

It was a couple of weeks after Naomi and Peter mated when she finally went to see her family.

Peter was finally not feeling quite so possessive and could stand to see her around people other than Magda and/or Lorna.

And Naomi had been putting it off.

But, here she was.

Naomi reached forward to knock on the door and shifted so she could smell the jacket Peter had given her before she left the car.

Isaac opened the door and looked at her with wide eyes, Naomi could only imagine the emotions he was feeling; his missing little sister just showed up, now claimed.

"Hey," Naomi offered.

"Were you forced?"

Naomi frowned.

"What?"

"Your mate, did he force you?"

"No, no, I love him. He's in the car," Naomi said, Isaac relaxing.

"Oh thank god… I would've never forgiven myself-."

"Hey, it's okay, we love each other," Naomi reassured.

"Isaac, who's here?!"

Isaac sighed as he heard his mother yell.

"You said your mate was in the car? You might wanna get him," Isaac said, before yelling "It's Naomi!"

The entire family came running to the door.

"Naomi?!" Mrs. Parker said in a strangled voice.

"Hey, Mom."

"What did you _do?" _Michael demanded.

"Seems pretty obvious," Naomi replied.

"Why would you do this?" Mr. Parker yelled.

"Because I love him. And he loves me," Naomi said with a proud raise of her chin.

"If he loved you so much, he could've offered a dowry instead of making you some cheap whore," Mr. Parker said.

"I would rather be his filthy slut than to be your goddamn _property_."

"Well, go on; enlighten us to who this _fantastic _Alpha that you've chosen for yourself is."

Naomi turned towards the car and inclined her head for whoever was in it to join her.

And Peter appeared beside her, his arm slung over her shoulders.

Everyone jumped and Mr. Parker, Joseph, and Michael looked away.

"Oh, did I not mention? Peter's also mutant," Naomi said, both teens smirking at the Alphas struggling to look at them "Having a little trouble?"

"How?" Isaac asked, slightly amused.

"I could snap all of your necks faster than you could blink, so, that might be the problem," Peter said, with an easy smirk.

"I won't have one of my daughters carrying mutant offspring," Mr. Parker hissed, the words softened by the fact he couldn't even look _Naomi _in the eye because of her proximity to Peter.

Naomi and Peter exchanged an amused look; completely ready to spend the rest of their lives together.

And completely ready to _destroy _the Parkers.

"You let your wife do it."

.

.

.

**A/N**

**That was for EmpressLupin, hope you liked it!**


	47. Lorna's Point of View

Lorna had loved Naomi since the moment she'd seen her.

Who could blame her; golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

She looked like a Princess.

But, when Pietro came back, she would ask, and, no, she wasn't a Princess.

She was a _Knight_.

After her Mama had tucked her into bed, she would think about it; she'd never heard of girl Knights.

She needed to talk to her again, figure out what a girl Knight was like.

Her final thought before drifting off was that Wanda would've been a Knight, too.

.

Lorna frowned as she watched TV; Pietro was on the phone.

Pietro was _never _on the phone.

As Lorna listened, she frowned more; what was he talking about?

"I prefer boyfriend."

"Okay, you wanna come over after school tomorrow?"

"I could give you a lift."

"But, St. Mary's is over half an hour away.

"So, half an hour is like a year to me."

"Okay, slight exaggeration, but it's still a long time."

"I'm not good at patience. I'm going to need some kind of compensation for not running and getting you."

And then Pietro went quiet.

Lorna turned to look and saw that her brother a _bright _shade of red.

"Close your mouth, Hun, you'll catch flies," Mama said.

"Mommy, is Pietro sick?" Lorna asked, wondering if maybe he had a fever.

"I'm afraid so, dear, he's got the worst disease of them all; lovesickness."

What did lovesickness mean?

.

She'd been playing in the yard, watching as her brother ran out and ran back in a few times.

"Pietro, play with me!"

"Sorry, Lorn, I'm waiting for someone."

Lorna pouted as Pietro ran back inside; she needed a dragon.

As Lorna ran around the yard she became aware that someone was walking up to her. Lorna turned and froze;

It was the Knight again.

"Hello again," She said, smiling "I didn't catch your name last time."

"I'm Lorna and I'm a Princess."

"Well, then, my lady," She said, curtsying and making Lorna blush "Can you tell me if your brother is inside?"

"Yes, but he keeps running out here and back inside. Are you here to take him somewhere again?" Maybe they were going to fight a dragon or some other quest.

"Nope, just come to see him."

"Were you the person on the phone last night, making him all red?"

The Knight stopped and took a few steps back.

"Was he blushing?"

"I asked if he was sick and mommy said he has lovesickness. What does lovesickness mean?"

The Knight had a funny look on her face before Pietro appeared outside.

"Finally, what took you so long?"

Pietro was acting _weird_.

He was smiling weird.

What was with him?

"Well I had to walk here, and then I had a very interesting conversation with your sister about how you turned red when we were talking on the phone last night."

Pietro blushed _again_.

Lorna had never seen her brother blush this much.

"Lorna, you little traitor."

Lorna giggled even though she wasn't _entirely _sure why he was annoyed.

"Alright, do you plan on entertaining me or are you just going to spend this whole time looking mortified?" The Knight asked.

"Well, we can do anything you want. We could go to the movies, or the shopping mall, or whatever."

"All of this revolves around you running us somewhere, doesn't it?"

_Did she know?_

"Yeah."

"That's alright, if we're going to be friends, I'd better get used to it."

_She did!_

"But, Pietro, you're not supposed to use your powers with other people."

Pietro's eyes grew as the Knight looked over at him in surprise.

"Pietro, is that your actual name?" She asked, Lorna frowning; he didn't tell her?

"Lorna, can you not embarrass me anymore today? I think you've done enough."

Lorna felt kinda sad; she hadn't meant to embarrass Pietro in front of the pretty knight, she just said the first thing she thought of.

"I like it."

Lorna looked over at her in surprise, Pietro glaring at her.

"I'm not kidding! I think it suits you better than Peter."

"That's what mommy says, but he doesn't like it."

"I don't like it because nobody can pronounce it," Pietro said.

And then the Knight _kissed _him.

Not on the lips, on the cheek.

But _still_.

And Pietro turned _super _red; he looked like a cherry.

Did Pietro _like _her?

.

The Knight talked to her Mama, and she said her name was Naomi.

And then Naomi and Pietro went back downstairs.

"Mama?"

"Yes, Lorna?" Mama said, putting stuff away, and then seeing that Lorna was gesturing for her to lean down "What?"

Lorna cupped her hands and spoke into her Mama's ear.

"Naomi kissed Pietro."

"She did?" Mama asked, smiling "Where?"

"On the cheek."

"What'd Pietro do?"

"He turned red."

Mama laughed loudly as she stood back up.

"Of course he did."

"… Mama?" Lorna said uncertainly.

"Yes?"

"Is Naomi Pietro's girlfriend?"

"I don't know, Baby, you'll have to ask Pietro," Mama replied before saying hurriedly "Not right now; wait until Naomi leaves."

.

Later, while Lorna was watching TV, it suddenly changed.

"Mama!"

Mama came in and paled.

"Go get Pietro."

.

Only later would it register to Lorna that they'd been standing _so close._

Naomi had had her hands on his _face_.

Maybe she was going to kiss Pietro on the _lips_.

.

After Pietro came home, Lorna went into the basement to find him lying his couch and smiling a dopey smile.

"Pietro?"

"Yeah, Lorn?"

"Is Naomi your _girlfriend?"_

Pietro looked over at her with pink cheeks.

"I'm not sure… I think so," Pietro sent her a sideways look "Do you like her?"

"She's really pretty," Lorna said, making Pietro smile.

"She is, isn't she?"

.

Naomi was amazing.

She was smart and pretty, and she played with her sometimes.

_"I'm the Knight?" Naomi asked, smiling slightly._

_"Pietro said you were," Lorna replied, Pietro coloring slightly as Naomi looked over at him in surprise._

_"You said I'm a Knight?"_

_"Um, yeah."_

_"That's kind of sweet."_

_And then she kissed him; which was pretty gross._

And she made Pietro _happy_.

Lorna hadn't seen him this happy since Wanda left.

.

It'd been a normal morning.

But, then Lorna went into the bathroom.

And _screeched_.

Her yells brought her family running.

"Lorna, what is-." Mama froze with wide eyes.

Lorna ran back to her bed, burrowing under her covers.

She was _ugly _now.

She couldn't be a Princess anymore.

Mama and Pietro tried to get her out from under the covers, but she wouldn't budge.

And then they left her alone.

And then, a little while later, someone new spoke.

"Hey, Lorna."

_Naomi_.

Lorna shuddered; she didn't want Naomi to see her looking like this.

"Go away."

"But, I bought you a present."

"I don't want it."

"Peter told me what happened."

Then she knew how awful she looked.

"There's no need to cry."

"But, I'm ugly!"

"You're anything but ugly, Lorna. Don't you remember? You're a Princess."

"Princesses don't have green hair!" Lorna jumped out from under the covers, glaring at Naomi.

"Yes they do."

"No they don't, all they have is blonde and brown!"

_Blonde like yours_.

"Some have green! And I can prove it." Naomi settled onto the bed beside Wanda, opening a large picture book between them "I used to _love _this book when I was growing up. But there's a specific story I wanted to show you."

Then Naomi stopped on a story.

_She had green hair!_

"She's a mermaid who's the princess of the entire sea."

"Can you read me the story?"

"Of course."

After Naomi finished, she softly brushed Lorna's hair as Lorna looked at the pictures of the Little Mermaid.

Then Lorna went to show her Mama.

And then she ran downstairs to show Pietro.

"Lorna, you're up!"

"Pietro, look at what Naomi got me!"

Pietro looked at the book, a small smile spreading across his face.

"You look _just _like her."

"Except I have legs."

"Except you have legs," Pietro agreed "Naomi still upstairs?"

"Yep."

And he was gone.

A few moments later, he'd scoop her up and take her upstairs.

.

Naomi would show up crying a few weeks later.

Lorna frowned as Naomi cried in Mama's arms; her Mama and Papa made her cry.

Lorna decided she didn't like them at _all_.

Pietro took her downstairs and Mama went to make tea, Lorna trailing behind her.

"Mama?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Is Naomi and her family gonna be okay?"

_What if her Mama and Papa never apologized for making her cry?_

"I don't know."

"What's going to happen if they're not?"

_Would Naomi leave like Wanda did?_

Mama crouched down in front of her.

"No matter what, I promise you nothing bad is going to happen to Naomi."

_You said the same thing when Wanda wouldn't talk to me._

"You know Peter, even though he's a troublemaker and a smart-aleck, he's going to everything possible to make sure Naomi is happy and safe. And, if Naomi's parents kicked her out, she'd just have to stay with us."

The last bit was what caught Lorna's attention.

Naomi would always be around.

Her Mama and Papa wouldn't make her sad anymore.

And Pietro would always be the type of happy he was when Naomi was around.

"She's going to live with us?"

"If her parents don't let her stay and she wants to, I'd love to have her here. But, Lorna, you have to understand she isn't going to want to play with you at first; she's going to be very unhappy for a while. You're going to have to be patient with her."

Lorna would be sad if she was Naomi.

She would have to make _sure _Naomi didn't leave like Wanda.

That she didn't make Pietro sad like Wanda had.

"I promise."

.

Naomi stayed.

But…

Naomi slept in Pietro's bed.

They weren't married.

Lorna decided to ask.

She went down to the basement to find Pietro curled up around Naomi.

Lorna smiled; they looked happy.

"Ugh, Lorna, what time is it?" She asked, propping herself on her elbow.

"Seven."

"What do ya want?" Naomi mumbled, dropping her head back down.

"Why do you and Pietro share a bed?"

"Hm?" Her voice sounded kind of funny.

"Mama said that only married people share beds."

"_Well…_" And then she turned slightly "Peter, your sister has a question."

Pietro groaned but didn't reply.

But, Naomi pulled his hair.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"Lorna want's to ask you something," Naomi said, stretching out in bed again.

"What?"

"Why do you share a bed?"

"… Um…" Pietro's voice did the same thing Naomi's had "Well, where else would she sleep?"

"She could sleep in the other room."

"Go upstairs."

Lorna looked at him with wide eyes; he _never _spoke that way to her.

She ran upstairs and found Mama, telling her what'd happen.

"Baby, you know how Pietro feels about Wanda."

"… I know… Why do Naomi and Pietro sleep in the same bed?"

Mama sighed and smiled.

"Naomi and Pietro love each other like if they were married."

"Why aren't they?" Lorna asked.

"They're too young to be married."

"Will they get married when they're older?" Lorna asked, Mama smiling.

"I don't know; you'll have to ask Pietro… When Naomi isn't around."

.

Naomi was _leaving_.

What if she left like Wanda?

She was saying goodbye.

"Naomi?" Lorna asked, Naomi kneeling down and smiling "You're gonna come back, right?"

"You are just like your brother," Naomi said "Yes, I'll be back on Tuesday, okay?"

_Wanda always said she'd come back._

Lorna hugged Naomi tightly, Naomi squeezing back just as tightly.

.

Later, when Pietro returned, Lorna asked.

"Pietro?"

"Yeah, Lorn?" He asked distractedly.

"Are you and Naomi gonna get married?"

Pietro froze and turned to her with a red face.

"What?"

"Are you and Naomi gonna get married?" Lorna repeated.

"Not for a while, Lorna."

"But, you will?" Lorna asked excitedly, Pietro smiling slightly.

"I hope so," Pietro replied "Don't tell Naomi about this, okay?"

"Promise."

.

Lorna awoke to commotion in the front room.

She sleepily got up.

"Mama?"

And there was Naomi.

"Lorna."

And _Wanda_.

"You probably don't remember me all that much."

"Wanda?"

Wanda held her arms out and Lorna ran into them.

_Naomi brought her back._

_Naomi rescued her._

_Naomi was a Knight._

.

"I'm sorry to spring this on you," Mama was saying.

"It's fine, Magda. Hey there, Lorna."

"Hi."

Mama had a shift at work, Pietro had detention, and Wanda _was _going to watch her but something had come up.

So, Naomi was going to babysit her.

Mama said a few more things before leaving.

"This is your house?" Lorna asked, looking around the big house.

"Yep," Naomi said with a smile "Wanna see my room?"

Naomi led her upstairs to a _big _room.

"This is _yours_?"

"Yep," Naomi replied, laughing slightly "You wanna play a game?"

They settled on Uno, Lorna giggling as Naomi got fake mad at her draw four.

"Hey, Naomi- oh," A boy said, having just entered Naomi's room.

"Hey, Isaac, this is Lorna, she's Pietro's younger sister. Lorna, this is Isaac; my older brother."

Lorna waved shyly, Isaac smiling at her and waving back.

"I'm babysitting her because something seemed to have come up for Wanda," Naomi said in a funny voice, Isaac making a funny face "You wouldn't happen to know something about that, would you?"

"… No?" Isaac offered, Naomi laughing.

"What do you want?"

"I was gonna ask if flowers were a bit strong, but if you're too busy laughing at me I'll go," Isaac replied.

"She likes red Carnations," Naomi said, Isaac smiling.

"Thanks. See ya later."

"Have fun!"

Lorna frowned at Naomi, who sighed.

"I'll explain later."

.

After Lorna won their game of Uno, Naomi suggested a little TV.

Lorna was starting to doze on Naomi's arm, having already finished the popcorn Naomi had made.

"Naomi?"

"Yeah?" Naomi asked, smiling down at her.

"I don't wanna be a Princess. I wanna be a Knight like you."

"No you don't, Lorna."

Lorna sat up, frowning.

"Why not?"

Naomi sighed.

"Knights… All we do is use brute force. But, Princesses use their mind, use their heart. They're smarter and more compassionate then Knights. Be a Princess, Lorna and then be smart and strong like a Queen."

"I'll be a Queen?"

"You'll be the greatest Queen to ever live."

.

.

.

"Hey, Lorna."

"Yeah, Pietro?" Lorna asked; Pietro had moved out a while ago and was visiting.

"C'mere."

"What?" Lorna asked, frowning as Pietro kneeled down to her level, pulling out a little box.

"What do you think?"

Lorna's eyes widened.

It was a ring.

"Do you think Naomi will like it?"

Lorna nodded, Pietro smiling.

"Me too… Do you think she'll say yes?"

"She loves you," Lorna replied, Pietro looking down with a smile.

"Yeah, she does."

And then a thought dawned on Lorna.

"Am I gonna be an Aunt soon?!"

Pietro's eyes widened and his cheeks burned.

"Lorna!"

.

.

.

**A/N **

**Christian's bytch wanted Naomi babysitting Lorna so I just worked that into this.**

**Also, in case you didn't see, I wrote a Wanda's POV for To die as lovers may, I would love it of you checked it.**

**Thanks for Reviewing and reading!**


	48. Family Dinner

"This is going to be the worst day of my life."

Peter snorted as he prepared the food.

"C'mon, how bad can it be?"

Naomi gave him a long look making Peter sigh and roll his eyes.

Peter grabbed her left hand, running his thumb over her ring finger, where a large diamond rested.

"It's going to be _fine_."

Naomi leaned and rested her head on Peter's shoulder.

"Mhm," Naomi replied, not at _all _convinced.

The Parkers and the Maximoffs were meeting for the first time.

Because Naomi and Peter were engaged.

Not that their families knew that.

They just knew that Naomi and Peter suggested they meet (they had their suspicions, though).

_"I'm telling you, Deborah, she's pregnant."_

Naomi went and buzzed her family up, sending Peter a shaky smile as she did.

After a few minutes, the Parkers entered.

"Hello, Naomi, how-."

_"Holy fucking shit, Naomi, is that real?!"_

Naomi chuckled softly at Isaac's outburst, and nodded, letting her brother study her left hand.

"It's three carats."

"How did you afford this?" Mr. Parker asked, shocked into asking.

"I'm awesome," Peter offered, entering the front room.

No way was he telling him that he got it as a thank you gift from a prominent politician for saving his wife from a hostage situation.

"Congratulations," Mrs. Parker said, hugging her daughter somewhat stiffly while Mr. Parker shook Peter's hand awkwardly.

"Damn you, Peter; you've set the bar _ridiculously _high. Now any of our future fiancées are going to be comparing their rings to _that_," Isaac said with a huff, making Peter cackle.

"Congrats, Naomi," Michael said, pulling his little sister up for a hug.

That hug was followed by two stiff hugs with Anna and Joseph and an awkward smile with her dad.

.

Once Naomi managed to get her family settled, the Maximoffs showed up.

Peter didn't hesitate to scoop up Lorna when she ran in; pulling on her green plait lightly.

"Hi, Mama," Peter said, letting Magda pull him into a hug, squishing Lorna slightly.

"You could get to my house in under a second; would it kill you to visit?" Magda asked.

"I've been busy, you know that."

"Still," Magda said, smiling slightly as she caught sight of Naomi "He finally got up the nerve, huh?"

"Took him awhile, but, yes," Naomi teased, letting Magda pull her into a hug before hugging Wanda.

"Ready to meet my parents?" Naomi asked sarcastically.

"As I'll ever be."

.

This was _hell_.

"So, Magda, no Mr. Maximoff?"

"Never was; Maximoff is my last name."

_Straight up hell._

Naomi was reminded how much she hated her parents.

After the fifth condescending remark about Magda's marital status, Naomi sent Peter a panicked look.

_Kill me now_.

.

"Oh, Pietro, will-."

"Pietro?" Isaac asked incredulously, Peter's cheeks coloring slightly as Magda gave him a look.

"Pietro is his _real_ name; he refuses it for some reason."

"How come you don't call him that, Naomi?" Mr. Parker asked.

"I do when we're alone," Naomi replied.

"… That's… That's surprisingly romantic," Michael said.

.

Naomi frowned as she went to buzz someone up; who'd be here right now?

"Hiya, Nai-Nai!"

"You did _not_."

"I just thought that since our families were meeting, that _all _of our families should be meeting," Peter said innocently.

"You motherf- Hey Dad!"

Naomi couldn't help but feel slightly pleased as Wade pulled her into a tight hug.

"How _is _my Pancake?"

"… Alright."

"That bad, huh?" Wade asked "Guess I'd better be comic relief!"

"C'mon," Naomi said, leading Wade to where the others were before he stopped her.

"_Holy $#&amp;!"_

"What the f-."

"Why didn't ya tell me you two were getting hitched?!" Wade demanded grabbing her left hand.

"I kind of forgot," Naomi admitted.

"Am I going to be a grandpappy soon?"

"_Wade!"_

.

Naomi led Wade to where the others were.

"Wade's here."

The reactions were hilarious.

Mr. and Mrs. Parker and Joseph paled.

Anna squeaked.

Michael's face went completely blank.

Isaac laughed into his hand.

"Hola!"

"So, you're Naomi's father," Magda said with a level of intensity she usually reserved for when one of her children did something bad.

Wade seemed to pick up on that as well.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Hmm, you'd better take a seat then."

"Yes, Ma'am."

A few moments later, Wanda cried out, making everyone jump as she clutched her head.

"Oooh, probably shoulda warned ya, Witchy-Poo; I wouldn't poke around in there if I were you," Wade said, Wanda giving him a pained look.

"How can you _stand _it?"

"Used to it. Like how you're brother dearest is used to the speed of everything, and how you're used to bullshit thoughts."

"Wait, wait, wait; can you read _minds_?" Isaac asked, looking over at Wanda.

"Yes."

"Uh, heh, _all _the time?"

"I can turn it off if I chose to," Wanda said, sending Isaac a smile that implied she didn't _always _have it turned off on him.

.

Things got a little better after that.

And by better, Naomi means funnier.

Wade prattled on about the most random things.

And gory things.

Even Michael looked a little green as Wade told a story about decapitating a gang leader.

.

"Mr. Wilson-," Wade giggled as Michael spoke "Why don't you take off your mask?"

Naomi could tell Wade got a little uncomfortable.

"I need to keep an aura of mystery, don't I?"

"We know you're full name," Isaac pointed out.

"Not my _full _name," Wade said smugly.

"His middle name's Winston," Naomi blurted out, Wade sending her a dirty look.

"You're initials are WWW?" Michael asked.

"Give that twenty years and it gets even _funnier_," Wade stated, pinching Naomi.

And then there was a buzz.

"Who's here?" Peter asked with a frown.

"I don't know, _dear_, why don't you get it?" Naomi asked, with a little smirk and a wink at Magda.

Peter gave her a frown, standing up and disappearing.

Wanda made a funny face; clearly having seen what was going on.

Peter reentered, a small note appearing in Naomi's hands.

_I can't believe you._

"I'm sorry I'm late."

Every one of the Parkers froze.

"It's alright, dear; Wade only arrived fifteen minutes ago," Magda said.

Erik leaned down to kiss her cheek lightly.

Thankfully, Erik had taken Naomi's advice and wasn't wearing his full outfit and cape; he was dressed fairly normally.

"Hello, Erik," Naomi said pleasantly "Hungry?"

"No, thank you," Erik said with a shark-ish smile, taking a seat in the chair that Peter offered.

"Oh, right. This is my mom, my dad, Michael, Anna, Joseph, and Isaac," Naomi introduced, nearly cackling as Erik shook a frightened Mr. Parker's hand.

"Anthony and Deborah, right?" Erik said, both of them giving small, frightened nods.

"Hallo, Magneto! How's terrorism?" Wade asked chirpily, everyone seeing Erik take a visible sigh.

"Hello, Wade. And it's not-… Terrorism is fine," Erik sighed.

"Erik, I believe you're missing something," Magda said, giving Naomi a pointed look.

"I sensed the metal when I walked in the door; I was waiting for the opportune moment," Erik said, before giving another shark grin "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Naomi said.

"Should I be expecting little ones soon?"

"Oh, for fu-fricks sake," Naomi said, remember that Lorna sat with them "Every time."

"You can't blame us for assuming," Erik said, Naomi rolling her eyes.

"I'm eighteen; I can't be trusted with another living creature," Naomi said, Peter snorting.

"Naomi, you know I love you more than anything, but, yes; she would be an awful mother."

"She did almost burn down the apartment building trying to kill a spider," Isaac said, Naomi glaring over at Peter.

"You told him?!"

"It was funny."

"It was _not_."

"It really was," Peter said, laughing slightly "Your face was hilarious."

"Hold the frick up, the only reason _I _had to try and kill the spider is because you were too scared to do it, so you can't say _crap _to me," Naomi said.

"I was… breaking gender roles," Peter offered.

"By running and getting me to kill the spider for you?" Naomi teased, Peter blushing softly.

"Shut up."

"Oh, you two are ready for marriage," Erik said, getting elbowed in the side by Magda.

.

"Will you be taking Peter's surname?" Erik asked "I could see you being the type not to."

"Yeah, I'm gonna take it; I wanna be a Maximoff."

_I don't wanna be a Parker _went unsaid.

.

The Parkers looked like they were perpetually terrified.

Lorna had gone to watch some TV and Wade and Erik had taken this chance to have an argument.

"Filleting is an outdated form of torture; it kills the victim."

"Not for _information, _silly; if they did something messed up. For revenge."

"It takes far too long, anyways; it risks someone happening upon you."

"But it's so _satisfying_."

Mr. Parker looked like he wanted to throw up.

.

A few hours later, the Parkers left; trying to hurry but not _seem _like they were hurrying away from Erik and Wade.

.

"How'd she get you to come?" Peter asked.

"Your girlfriend can be _very _persuasive. I'd watch out for that if I were you," Erik said.

"What she wants she gets," Peter replied, with a small little smile as he watched Naomi play with Lorna.

"I am curious; will you two ever have children?" Erik asked, Peter sighing.

"She won't admit it but she's scared; scared of being like her parents."

"And you're scared of being like me."

"Yes," Peter said bluntly "I'm terrified of being like you."

"Peter…" Erik sighed.

"I know you were out getting revenge or whatever, but that doesn't change the fact that you just abandoned mom."

"She ran away from me," Erik replied "She was scared of what I am."

"If Naomi ever did that to me_, I would_ _follow her_. I would have done _everything _to get her trust me again," Peter said "And don't act like Mom would've never trusted you because she raised me and Wanda _just fine _even though we have abilities."

Erik sighed.

"Will you ever forgive me?"

"Probably not."

.

A little while later, the Maximoffs, Erik, and Wade left.

"I can't believe you called him," Peter said, Naomi looking down.

"I'm sorry, just… I didn't want my parents bitching at Magda all night."

"You could've asked."

"You're not in _charge _of me," Naomi replied, Peter huffing.

"I don't want to be around him."

"I know and I'm sorry for putting you into that position."

It was quiet for a moment.

"I'm expecting a but. Your tone implied a but," Peter said, Naomi rolling her eyes.

"There isn't one. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that without talking to you about it first."

"… Please don't do it again," Peter said.

"Unless it's to save a life or something like that," Naomi said "I won't call him for any reason other than backup or something."

"Fair," Peter agreed "… I accept your apology."

"… Is this what being an adult is like? Because I don't like it," Naomi said, Peter snorting and pulling her into his arms "… I'm really bad at apologies, but I am. I really am sorry."

"I know you are, Baby," Peter replied, kissing the top of her head.

"Is there anything that would help make it better?" Naomi asked, Peter humming slightly and letting his hands drift down to her ass "_Peter."_

"What? We need to get busy if we're going to have all those babies they expect from us," Peter said, Naomi snorting before she shoved him away and ran to the bedroom, Peter hot on her heels.

.

.

.

The timer went off and Naomi checked;

"Oh, _come_ _on_."

Positive.

.

.

.

**A/N**

**That was for Alaska Winters, hope you liked it :)**


	49. Isaac's Point of View

Naomi used to steal his action figures.

Whenever anyone asked Isaac asked what his childhood was like, that would be the first thing he remembered.

He would also remember the time he told his parents and his Dad yelled at Naomi.

After their father had left, Isaac felt guilt start; Naomi was crying softly.

"Why don't you play with your dolls?" Isaac asked, trying to ignore his guilt.

"They don't do anything," Naomi replied, slightly blubbery "Yours go on adventures. Mine just wear clothes and be girly."

Isaac frowned before running to his room and returning with some of the guns that went with his action heroes.

"They can be girly and go on adventures."

Naomi frowned, Isaac sighing in annoyance and grabbing one of her dolls, sticking the plastic gun in her hand and handing it to Naomi.

Naomi looked at it for a few minutes before smiling a watery smile and tackling him with a hug.

"Ew!" Isaac said, trying to push a giggling Naomi away "Gross! Get off!"

"But, I love you!" Naomi yelled, laughing.

"Yuck!"

.

Isaac never knew if Naomi remembered.

She used to bug him.

His little sister would bug him while he played or while he was with his friends.

He rarely played with her, usually telling her to go away.

_"Isaac, wanna play dominoes?"_

_"Go away, Naomi," Isaac replied as he watched TV._

Or she would try to get him to take her with him when he went places.

_"I wanna go!" Naomi said, before turning to Isaac "Can I go?"_

_"No, Naomi," Isaac replied, rolling his eyes._

_"Mom, I wanna go to the movies with Isaac!"_

_"Let Isaac and his friends be, Naomi," Mrs. Parker replied, Naomi slumping and pouting._

But then, she just _stopped_.

It had been sudden; one day she was trying to get him to play with her, the next she stayed up in her room all day.

And then she started hanging out with _Michael_.

Naomi was nine and Michael was a _teenager_; why did they hang out together?

Isaac wasn't jealous.

He _wasn't_.

.

Isaac also remembered when it started.

When Naomi became… _volatile_.

He was twelve and she was eleven.

They'd just finished watching a Senator discuss mutants and were now talking with the TV softly playing in the background.

"I don't want these _mutants _around my children. They ought to be locked up or put down."

"I don't know, Dad, they haven't _done _anything," Michael said.

"Do you really want them around you? A mutant harassing Naomi?"

Isaac's ears perked up; _everyone _knew how protective Michael was of Naomi.

"What makes-."

"Naomi," Mr. Parker cut off his son, turning to his young daughter "How would you feel if a mutant was using their powers to look up your skirt. Or see through it."

"Dad, she's a kid," Michael protested.

And Isaac _quite clearly _remembered his eleven year old sister turning to their father and saying in a calm voice.

"Please don't pull me into your bullshit."

That was the very first time Isaac saw his Dad speechless.

.

When Isaac had started high school, he'd been picked on.

It didn't last; it was just the upperclassman, but…

Some of them had been Michael's or Joseph's friends.

His brothers could've stopped them.

.

"Are you excited about high school?" Mrs. Parker asked, Naomi shrugging.

"I'm worried about being picked on."

_"If any of you bully my sister, I'll kick your ass."_

"I don't think that's gonna happen," Isaac smiled.

.

Naomi was fine though; she got detention within the two weeks.

Isaac was very proud.

.

Michael had left for Vietnam.

It'd been pretty sad and all, but…

"It'll be okay," Isaac promised, Naomi rubbing her eyes and shrugging "… You know what would cheer you up?"

"What?" Naomi asked.

Looking back, Isaac probably shouldn't have been the one to do this.

"Alright, so, put it in drive."

Naomi did as he said.

"And just go slow."

After a few minutes, Isaac smiled.

"Hey, you're pretty good."

"I _won't _be crashing the Smith's minivan, huh?"

Isaac's eyes widened.

"How do you know about that?!"

Naomi just giggled.

.

"So, I _basically_ accidently promised a soldier that I'd wait for him."

Isaac blinked slowly at her.

Before bursting into laughter.

.

It'd been a funny concept at the time.

But, not _now_.

Maybe if it hadn't been one of his friends.

And maybe if Naomi hadn't seemed so _uncomfortable_.

"That's my _sister_."

"Dude, I was just-."

"Hitting on my sister."

"There's nothing wrong with a little flirting."

"Naomi, do you like him?" Isaac asked, looking over at the surprised blonde.

"Not really."

"That's what I thought," Isaac said, turning back to the guy "Screw off or I will kick your ass."

"Thanks," Naomi said, smiling slightly after the guy walked away.

"No problem… Um, you'll tell me if you _actually _like someone, right? I don't wanna beat up someone for flirting with you I you started it," Isaac said, Naomi laughing.

"I'll keep that in mind."

.

Sometimes Isaac missed young Naomi.

She used to be sweet and sassy.

Now she just seemed _bitter_.

She hated Mom and Dad, that much was obvious.

But, Isaac couldn't feel that bad about that because sometimes… Sometimes it seemed like they hated her too.

But, it wasn't just them; she didn't smile like she used to, she shut herself off.

She had friends, but they weren't _close_.

And it occurred to Isaac one day that he didn't know what she even _liked_.

What kind of music was her favorite?

Did she have any crushes on celebrities?

Did she like scary movies or did they freak her out?

Did she even like him?

.

He'd gone out with some friends for a while, and when they all came to his house, Naomi was gone.

Which was kind of _strange_.

Naomi usually spent all day at home.

Whatever, though, because not long after he got home, Naomi returned.

"Hey, Naomi," Isaac said as she entered the kitchen, smiling slightly "Where've you been all day?"

"I was 'with my study group.'"

"What do ya know; so was I!" His friends snickering while Naomi rolled her eyes good-naturedly as she reached for an apple.

"I was telling Clark here that you could set him up Maggie Peterson."

Isaac would never quite understand how Naomi managed to become the friends of all the popular kids at school.

He asked her once and Naomi replied "If you don't care about people who are used to people caring about them, they try to make you care."

Isaac was still deciphering that one.

"Sorry, Clark, but I don't hate Maggie _that_ much," Naomi replied, Isaac smiling slightly.

"That's okay. But if you want to make up for it, you could always set me up with you."

_For fucks sake!_

"Dude, that's my sister," Isaac said, pulling Clark away from his spot next to Naomi.

"It was just a joke, man," Clark replied, making Isaac roll his eyes.

"Isaac, let him be," Naomi said as she went to leave.

Isaac felt like groaning; did Naomi have a crush on _Clark _of all people?

"What's got you in such a forgiving mood?"

Naomi swung back around and Isaac felt his heart stop;

She was smiling _that _smile.

"I had a _really _great day."

And then she left,

_Singing._

.

Naomi had a phone call.

Naomi _never _had phone calls.

Isaac strained to hear what she was saying, but the TV was too loud.

When she returned, her face neutral.

"So," Mom started "Who was that?"

"A friend."

"What did he want?" Anna asked.

"Just wanted to talk."

"That's all?" Dad demanded.

"What is this, the Spanish Inquisition? Yes that's all, can I go now?" Naomi asked, Dad nodding and Naomi leaving as Isaac contemplated what just happened.

_Peter_.

.

Honestly, Isaac forgot the entire event.

He found himself focusing more on Naomi herself.

She was _happy_.

Maybe it was because Michael had returned home…

But, it wasn't that type of happiness.

He hadn't seen her this happy since…

Since they were kids.

.

She stormed into the house and Isaac felt dread in his stomach.

"No, I don't want to talk about," She said, running up to her room.

Isaac decided to check on her in a little while.

But, when he heard a sound coming from her room, he decided to go check.

"Hey, Naomi, were you yel-."

A guy.

A guy was on _top _of her.

And she'd had her legs _around his waist_.

Naomi had shoved him off of her the moment Isaac had entered.

He had _silver _hair.

And dark brown eyes; almost _black_.

They held a small amount of sheepishness mixed in with a daze from his earlier activities and… and something else.

Isaac couldn't quite place it, the only thing that alerted him to it was the instinctual feeling to run back downstairs and act like nothing had ever happened.

But his brotherly instinct outweighed that one.

"What the hell is going on?"

"… Is that a trick question?" Naomi asked "Because I really don't see how all this could be taken any other way."

"Who's he?" Isaac asked, glaring at the guy.

He smirked.

Fucking bastard.

"This is Peter Maximoff; my boyfriend."

Naomi had once told him that she'd rather die alone then settle for any of the boys at school.

_This _was the guy who met her standards.

"So, were you ever planning on telling any of us that you're dating someone or what?"

God, he sounded like a bitch.

"I get a phone call at least once a week from a boy named Peter, what were you expecting, Brother Dear?

Naomi's sarcasm just angered him more.

"Don't sass me!"

"Why not?"

"Because, if you do, I'll tell mom and dad exactly what I saw when I first opened the door."

Naomi's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Wow, that's good Isaac, a real power play. You never know, maybe when I'm getting torn into by mom and dad because of your amazing strategy, I might let slip what really happened during Aunt Marge's 40th."

_Fuck!_

Isaac would be _dead _if that happened.

"We swore to never speak of that again."

"Promises get forgotten when you're put in maximum lock down."

"You'd still get in trouble if you told them about that."

"Not as much as you would."

Damn it.

"Earlier statement withdrawn."

"If that's all you got then could you clear out?' Naomi asked "We were kind of in the middle of something when you came in."

She wanted to go back to…

"No! I'm not leaving until he leaves!"

"Aunt Marge's 40th."

"Then you won't have anything to stop me from telling mom and dad about this."

"Take your pick; the library incident, the babysitting episode, hell, the entirety of the Christmas of '71," Naomi smirked as Isaac swallowed hard "Now, like I said earlier; scram."

Isaac gave a curt nod before leaving and then doubling back.

"Hey, you hurt my sister and I'll end you."

Naomi and Peter shared a significant look before they both turned back to Isaac, Peter looking back over at Isaac with a look of demeaning amusement.

And that's when Isaac placed the glint in Peter's eyes he'd picked up on earlier.

A cold disinterest, like Isaac wasn't worth his time.

What that didn't explain was why he had felt a bit alarmed when he'd seen it; he'd been on the receiving end of that look since he was born.

Which really only pointed to one explanation; that he truly _wasn't_ worth Peter's time.

Isaac nearly shuddered when he realized that, because that only meant one thing that resonated when Peter finally replied.

"Man, I'd like to see you try."

Peter was _dangerous_.

.

Once Isaac went back downstairs all he could think of were Peter's words to him.

He needed to protect Naomi.

But, Naomi wouldn't let him protect her.

But, maybe she would let _Michael _protect her.

"Michael, Naomi wants to tell you something," Isaac said later.

.

It'd been a normal night.

But, then someone knocked on the door.

Isaac went to get it and what he found was _hilarious_.

Joseph was drunk.

_Amazing._

Isaac helped support him and brought him into the living room; everyone needed to see this.

"What happened?" Dad demanded as Isaac let go.

"From what I can gather is that the seniors went drinking," Isaac replied, still giggling "They were held in holding cells and Officer Smith dropped him off."

"What were you thinking?!"

"Sh-she told me to have fun," Joseph said, pointing at Naomi.

"I meant you should go to the movies or something, not go out, get hammered, and get _caught_," Naomi replied.

"Oh, shut up."

And Joseph threw a glass at Naomi.

Naomi lifted her hands.

And it _stopped_.

It stopped in the air.

It was silent as the glass continued to levitate.

"What the hell?"

And then Naomi _disappeared._

"She's one of the freaks."

.

It made so much sense now.

She cut them off because she was _scared. _

Isaac felt sick;

She shouldn't have felt scared of him.

He should've made her feel safe around him.

He should've… he should've spoken up for mutants, like Michael had.

He would speak up now, Isaac promised himself; he wouldn't stay quiet any longer.

.

Michael had known.

Of _course _Michael had known.

"It wasn't my place to tell," Michael said.

"You didn't think that telling me that my daughter is some kind of freak was important?"

"Naomi is not a freak!"

Better try this speaking up shit while it was in his head.

"Naomi is totally a freak, just not for the reason you're all thinking of."

"Why are you so unworried by this?" Dad asked.

"Man, I'm not even that surprised. Naomi's always kept secrets; I guessed it was mostly to do with her boyfriend but, I mean-."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa; boyfriend?" Michael demanded.

Seems like Michael didn't know _everything_.

"Yeah, you don't know about him? I thought she would've told you, but in hindsight I see why she wouldn't," Isaac said.

"Who is this guy? And why wouldn't she?" Michael demanded.

"That's why, man, you're _really _overprotective," Isaac said, Michael rolling his eyes.

"I have to be; she's immature and she's has powers, I don't want anyone taking advantage of her."

_She's also a person who can make her own decisions._

"You need to start trusting her a bit more, I mean this whole Big Brother Complex is getting-."

"Boyfriend; who is he?" Michael interrupted.

Isaac nearly rolled his eyes.

"I don't know; I've only met him once and that was on accident. His name's Peter or something."

Isaac hesitated; if he told Michael he might blow it out of proportion.

"And?"

"He kind of… freaks me out."

"What do you mean?" Dad asked.

"I don't know; something about him just puts me off. He seems, like, weirdly cold. Now I'm wondering if maybe he has powers too."

"Is he hurting Naomi?" Michael demanded.

"What? No. Not that kind of cold."

"I'm sorry, are we just off the topic of Naomi having MUTANT POWERS?" Anna asked, making Isaac roll his eyes.

"What do you want me to do? Go back in time and tell you? We don't know where she went and we really can't do anything until she gets back," Michael pointed out.

_Peter_

"I have a hunch."

.

Maximoff's house was pretty normal, but, Isaac couldn't help but feel intimidated as he approached it.

"Can I help you?" A middle aged woman with blonde hair asked after they knocked.

"Yes, is Naomi Parker here?" Michael asked.

"Who's asking?"

"We're her brothers; Isaac and Michael."

"Well, seeing as she showed up here _sobbing _I'm not sure how I feel about letting you two into my house."

"We're… We're not mad, we just want to talk."

"You called her a freak."

Isaac felt a knife in his heart; these people knew and he didn't.

Naomi had a whole second life and he'd never noticed.

"In our defense, that was the other brother, and he was drunk as hell," Isaac offered.

"If I let you in and you harass her, I will call the police," The woman threatened "She's in the basement with Peter."

The brothers went downstairs to find Peter playing a Pong machine and _holy shit_.

This kid had _so much stuff_.

Isaac felt slightly intimidated as he looked at all the stuff Peter had.

But, where was Naomi?

"Um, Peter?" Isaac asked.

He turned around and _fuck_; he looked _pissed_.

"Yeah?"

"We've met before; I'm Isaac and this is our older brother Michael."

"I'd assumed as much."

"We'd like to speak to Naomi and your mother said she was down here," Michael spoke up.

"She was, but when you and my mom were talking I moved her into the guest bedroom."

_How could Peter-_

_WHAT. THE. HELL._

Isaac jumped a foot in the air.

Peter appeared on the couch.

_How did he do that?_

"And then, since I had some spare time, I looked in your car. Do you know you're dad has three parking tickets?"

"How do you do that?" Isaac asked.

"Do what?" He was behind them now "I'm not doing anything; at least, I'm not doing anything anyone would believe if you told them."

He was at the couch again.

"Could you stop going so fast for a moment?" Michael asked.

"I'm not fast, you're just underdeveloped."

And then he was playing Ping Pong.

_Against himself_.

"Anyway, what do you guys want?"

"We want to see Nao-."

"Yeah, yeah, I got that bit, but what do you guys _want_?" He appeared in front of them again as it dawned an Isaac;

He was _protecting_ her.

"We're not here to hurt her in anyway," Isaac said.

"Good, 'cause then I'd have to make you leave, and, trust me; I wouldn't be as gentle as I was with Naomi." He was at the Pong machine again.

"I'd like to see you try."

_What an idiot._

"Yeah, no, bad idea, let's _not_ threaten the guy with super speed."

And Isaac found him stumbling outside, grabbing the side for support while he experienced an overwhelming sickness.

"Care to make another snide comment?" Peter asked.

"You bastard," Michael mumbled.

"What was that?" Peter mocked.

"Where's Naomi?" Isaac interrupted.

"Told you; she's sleeping in the guest room. I can go see if she wants to talk to you."

"How do you know you'd be telling the truth?" Michael challenged.

And then Michael and Peter started getting in each other's faces.

_Fantastic_.

"I'd say that her older brother is more likely to have Naomi's best interests than the guy who's been trying to get her into bed."

Peter chuckled.

"I really didn't have to _try_."

Oh…

They…

Eugh.

They started arguing again until...

"Both of you; that's enough."

_Naomi_.

Isaac looked over her; she seemed fine.

"Peter, go inside."

He said something before disappearing again.

"What do you want?" Naomi asked.

"We just wanted to talk to you," Isaac said "Things got a bit… out of hand."

"That bastard showed up, you mean."

"Don't call my boyfriend a bastard," Naomi said in a threatening tone.

She was protecting _him_ now.

"Why are you hanging around that guy?" Michael demanded.

"Wow, I didn't realize it was any of your business," Naomi shot back before turning to Isaac "What do you want to say?"

"We don't mind about the powers stuff; we just want you to come home," Isaac said.

"Do mom and dad share that feeling?" Naomi asked.

"Honestly; fuck mom and dad. They can shove their prejudices up their asses and if they try anything, me and Michael will shut them up," Isaac promised "I-_We_ want you home."

There was a tense silence as Naomi thought.

"I will in a day or two; I just need some time to deal with this."

Isaac opened his mouth to say it was fine when Michael decided to hop in.

"You're not staying here."

"Yes I am, stop being such a dick," Naomi retorted.

Isaac found himself agreeing with Naomi as the two began to argue.

"So? He made it _very _clear what his intentions are."

"And what would those be? He wants to fuck me?" Naomi asked, laughing sarcastically when Michael gave her a look and shifted uneasily "Let's just say this Michael; If you're trying to protect my 'virtue' then you're fighting a battle _you've already lost."_

Well, _that _confirmed it.

They continued on arguing for a while; Isaac ready to slap Michael and pull him into the car when.

"Where did you even meet him?"

Naomi shifted uneasily.

"That's what I thought. You've had this weird little guilty look in your eyes ever since I got back and at first I thought it had to do with you having a secret boyfriend, but you _still _have it."

Naomi shifted again, looking anywhere but Michael.

"It must've been pretty bad to make you clam up like this," Michael continued "Rob a liquor store? Mutant extremist rally? What?"

"You're a bastard."

As Naomi turned to go, Michael grabbed her arm, whirling her back towards him.

"You see what happens when I leave you to your own devices? You do something you regret. You don't have to tell me what happened; just get in the car so it doesn't happen again."

What an absolute _jackass_.

Isaac shoved Michael away from Naomi.

"Get off your high fucking horse, Michael. Yeah, Naomi did something she regrets, big whoop, we _all _make mistakes. That's the point of life."

"Isaac, stay out of th-."

"No Michael, I'm not going to stay out of this. She's my sister too and, at the moment, I think I have her best interest in heart more than you do."

_I'm not going to stay quiet any longer._

"Were you listening to anything that she just said? She and Peter-."

"Yeah, she had sex, which is a slightly gross concept to me, but I'm sure an awesome one for her. It's her own choice if she wants too, not any of ours, and I see no reason to treat her like a tramp for making a choice."

It was quiet for a moment.

"I hope you have fun walking home."

Michael hopped in the car and sped off.

"What a jackass," Isaac muttered before turning to Naomi "You alright?"

"Yeah, I think so," Naomi said, taking a deep breath "… Thanks for that."

"No problem, Sis; Michael was being an asshole."

"Hey, you don't have to walk home; Peter could give you a lift."

"A lift as in drive me home or…?"

"It's pretty sweet and if you leave soon you can be home before Michael."

.

They reentered the house, and Peter was _immediately _on Naomi.

"Are you alright?" He asked, brushing hair out of her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She replied, Peter pulling her into a tight hug.

"Hey, Baby?" Naomi asked, Isaac considering how _weird _it was to hear her say those words "Could you give Isaac a lift home?"

"A _lift _lift?"

"Your lift," Naomi explained, Peter sighing a kissing the top of her head.

"Alright, I'll be back in a minute I guess."

"Isaac," Naomi said, catching her brother's attention "Thank you."

"Told you; no problem."

"Okay, for me to run with you, I'll have to hold the back of your neck so you don't get whiplash," Peter said, grabbing Isaacs arm and placing his hand on his neck "Ready?"

"See ya later," Isaac said, Naomi smiling and waving.

And then Isaac stumbled outside his house.

.

Peter was pretty cool when he liked you.

He just hadn't liked Isaac the first time they'd met.

Isaac couldn't exactly blame him.

.

Things were _awkward _with Michael.

And not much better with his parents.

It'd felt like forever, but, _finally_, Naomi returned.

There'd been an altercation with their parents which contained Naomi saying she wouldn't hide who she was anymore.

But, she was staying.

For now.

.

Things went on awkwardly for another few weeks.

And then one morning Isaac awoke to find a note from Peter saying that Naomi was at his house and wouldn't be home for a while.

A few hours later, Naomi returned home in a cheery mood.

"Ya'll better sit your asses down, because I'm about to you _quite _a story."

.

She'd found a Trask facility.

She'd found Peter's twin sister.

She'd freed a bunch of mutants.

And then set the building on fire.

Isaac was impressed.

.

Next Monday, Isaac was hanging out with his friends when….

"Who's _that?"_

Isaac turned to look.

And _holy shit_.

She was _gorgeous_.

She had black hair and pale skin, with a somewhat annoyed expression.

But, she was standing next to Naomi, which meant…

She was Peter's _twin_.

No _way _could Isaac hit on her now.

.

In the next few months, Isaac became acquainted with Wanda.

And she was _awesome._

But, Isaac knew nothing would come of it; Peter would literally kill him.

Besides, he had enough things happening in his life.

Like, Naomi actually being his _half-_sister.

It was all very surprising, but when Naomi _fainted, _Isaac knew something was up.

Apparently Naomi had met her Dad before.

And Wade Wilson was a _mercenary_.

.

It was worse now.

Naomi and their parents fought even more now.

During every fight Isaac felt his heart ache.

He just wanted Naomi to be happy.

But, she'd never be happy here.

.

"I'm moving out."

On one hand, Isaac was happy she was getting away; that she was going to be happy.

But… he'd miss her.

.

Naomi didn't say anything before she left, just hugged him tightly.

She didn't need to say anything.

Isaac understood.

.

.

.

.

"You have a thing for Wanda, don't you?"

Isaac froze.

"Um."

"Thought so," Peter said "… Why don't you ask her out, then?"

"Because, I thought you would murder me," Isaac said, Peter rolling his eyes and smiling.

"She likes you too. Ask her out."

"… Yeah, okay, thanks," Isaac said, smiling at Peter.

"Oh, and Isaac?"

"I know; if I hurt her you'll kill me," Isaac said, Peter snorting.

"Close; _she'll _kill you. Naomi, too, probably."

Isaac frowned as Peter chuckled.

"Noted."

.

.

.

**A/N**

**That was for Edge of Sanity.**

**Okay, so I'm going on vacation for a week and then I'm starting school, so posts might slow down.**

**I think I might post one more chapter before I leave, no promises though.**

**Thanks for Reading!**


	50. Texts From Last Night

**Explanation: I pushed the random button on texts from last night and wrote about whatever was given.**

**.**

**(208):  
I'm just learned what a rim job is, I feel like crying**

Honestly, it was Isaac's fault for snooping through Naomi's diary. Naomi was smart and never left it where _anyone _could find it, but, Isaac had been looking for her money stash and had found it instead.

But, he didn't need to keep reading when it got to the sex.

To put it simply, Peter and Naomi were a bit _adventurous _in bed.

So, Isaac ended up making a list of the things Naomi said they'd done and going to find out what they were. Most of them were pretty tame, and he was more surprised to find out there was a _word _than that they'd done it.

Then he got to the last one on the list, and, it might've not have been _quite _as bad to find out what this meant if it had been Peter doing it to Naomi.

Not Naomi doing it to Peter.

**(708):  
We've been together for three years, and I still get excited when I know I'm going to give him a blow job. It's that kind of a love.**

It had been a long week for Peter and Naomi at SHIELD, and both of them were ready to leave at the end of the day.

"Ready to go?" Peter asked hopefully.

"Gotta finish this debriefing real quick," Naomi said, Peter whining.

"Do it _later_, come _on_."

"I'll have to do it tomorrow and I don't want to work on my day off; patience young one," Naomi teased, Peter sitting down on the edge of the desk (It was Phil's).

"Hurry up."

"Peter, just go home," Naomi said "I'll call you when I'm ready."

Peter pouted before seemingly getting an idea and leaning over the desk to get in Naomi's face.

"Fine; I'll leave you be. But, when we get home; you're going to suck me off."

Then he was gone.

Naomi blushed a deep red, feeling giddy as she returned to her paperwork.

**(954):  
Tonight we're gonna drink champagne and watch girls put themselves in awkward positions. **

"Oh, quit your whining," Naomi said, fixing Peter's tie.

"Do we _have _to go?"

"Yes. Trust me, I don't want to as much as you."

Naomi's sister was getting married.

The ceremony was alright, but the reception was awful; all the distant relatives giving her and Peter looks.

Finally, they'd found solace in leaning against the wall, drinking champagne, and watching all the awkward church girls and awkward church boys try to flirt.

It got harder and harder to hold in their laughter as the others tried to dance, but not _too _provocatively, making them all look uncomfortable as all hell.

"That girl's gonna fall," Peter informed her a split second before said girl fell and the mutants' shoulders shook with repressed laughter.

**(503):  
I can actually hear my brain cells scream as they die when she speaks.**

"This is the worst day of my life," Naomi muttered into Peter's shoulder.

"Could be worse."

"_How?"_

"You could have chlamydia; that would be worse."

The teens got admonishing looks from the secretary sitting behind the desk.

They were at the church since Naomi's parents had made a deal with her; if she and Peter went to service that the church offered where one of the older couples in the congregation spoke with the younger couples about purity or some bullshit, they would stop getting on her case about their relationship.

"Mr. and Mrs. Campbell are ready to see you now."

The two mutants swung into the not-an-office office; they were obviously trying to make it a cool room, but were _really _failing.

"Was there not a _brighter _color you guys could paint this room?" Naomi asked, looking around the neon green room.

"Oh, you're a feisty one, aren't you," Mrs. Campbell said.

Peter and Naomi looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes as they sat down across from the middle-aged couple.

"You're Peter, right?" Mr. Campbell said, shaking Peter's hand.

"Yep."

"I'm sorry, have we met before?" Mr. Campbell asked Naomi.

"I don't think so; must've seen you around church," Naomi shrugged, finding that he did seem familiar.

"Why don't you two take a seat," Mrs. Campbell said, the two teens slumping in their seats "Now, your parents have expressed some concerns about your conduct."

And so followed the most annoying hour on Naomi's life, Mrs. Campbell's voice droning on and on about purity and 'Good Girls," and Peter could _hear _his brain cells screaming as they died.

All the while, Naomi was trying to remember why Mr. Campbell looked so familiar.

Then it hit her.

And she started to laugh.

"I know why you seem so familiar!" Naomi said to Mr. Campbell

"You tried to pay me to have sex with you once!"

**(336):  
If I die tonight, I want you to know that your sister is awesome in bed.**

How did they get themselves into this situation?

Ah, yes, mutant powers and sexism.

Somehow, another mutant militant group found out that two kids named Maximoff and Parker broke into the Pentagon.

But, they obviously didn't fact check, because now Peter and _Michael _were trying to break out of their base.

The group had managed to slip them some mutant suppressers so they had to figure out how to escape without the use of Peter's powers.

Which would be a lot easier if the two of them would stop _bickering_.

"So, you're useless without your powers?" Michael asked as they both looked around the corner at the group of mutants.

"If you have an idea, _please _share."

Michael glared at him, before Peter seemed to get an idea.

"I know what to do; there's a sixty percent we'll die, but, it's the only one I got."

As Peter explained, Michael frowned.

"That seems like the only outcome is death… But, you're right; only plan we got… Listen, I want to let you know that I'm sorry for being a dick… and that I'm glad Naomi has you to protect her."

"I want to let you know Naomi is _awesome _in bed."

"I take it back; I hope you die."

**(530):  
Dude, he's legal now. You could not pry me from his dick with the jaws of life.**

**Male!Naomi. Modern AU (But, simply in the decriminalization of homosexuality). **

Nate and Peter always had something going on, but, when they first met, Nate was sixteen and Peter was twenty-four; Peter wasn't very patient.

But, Nate's parents were _insane_.

They were hoping Peter would try something so they could report him and then send their son to some pray away the gay thing.

So, Peter waited.

Waited for Nate.

He held on for two years, two very _long _years with only the odd kiss to keep him going, and _finally _it was Nate's eighteenth birthday.

He'd made sure that Nate was coming over ("Of _course _I am, Pete, I had to wait two years as well."), _cleaned _his apartment, and stocked up on the necessary items.

And then he had to wait; Nate said he'd come over at one and it was eleven.

At twelve Peter was just about to murder someone.

Then, at twelve-twenty, there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, I know I'm early, but I got im-."

Peter grabbed Nate's wrist and dragged him inside.

**(613):  
You're doing that "overestimating how much I care" thing again.**

"The humans will wipe us out!"

"We don't know that; we _must _try to live in harmony."

"You're inviting them to kill our people!"

"So, you'll kill innocent people?"

Naomi and Peter exchanged a look as Erik and Charles argued; they were both trying to get the teens on their side, but, the thing is; Naomi and Peter didn't give a fuck.

"Guys, guys!" Naomi said finally as the fighting progressed "Let's not waste any more time, okay? Peter and I aren't interested in _either _of your groups, so, please go."

"You'll let them slaughter us all as you two sit idly by?" Erik demanded.

"You'll let Erik kill innocent people?"

"Oh my god, we don't care," Peter said, groaning slightly "Besides, we're already a part of some super power club."

"And they pay us," Naomi added.

Then Erik and Charles worked together to rant about how anyone that pays is _obviously _up to no good.

As they both went on, Naomi took out her SHIELD phone, sending off a text.

Not two minutes later, six black cars surrounded them.

"I'm going to have to ask you two leave, or else I'll need to take you both into custody."

"Who're you?" Erik demanded.

"SHIELD, and you're impeding our agents' ability to do their jobs."

Both Erik and Charles looked over at the teenagers, Naomi waving.

"Hey, Phil."

"Hey, Naomi."

**(817):  
I heard you were drinking whiskey straight from the bottle last night.**

**(512):  
Actually, I was drinking whiskey straight from three bottles, but that is neither here nor there.**

Peter can't get drunk.

His mutation burned through it too fast for it to have _any _effect on him.

Naomi wanted to change that.

"Jeez, Ami, didn't realize we were having a party," Peter said sarcastically as Naomi took out three bottles of whiskey.

"You _are _getting drunk tonight."

After a couple of hours and _all _of the alcohol, Peter was drunk.

"You're really pretty," Peter slurred, Naomi smiling slightly.

"You're not bad yourself," Naomi said, perfectly sober.

"I love youuuu."

"I love you too."

"Can we have sex?" Peter asked hopefully, Naomi laughing.

"No, not right now."

"Awww, why not?" Peter pouted.

"Because I'm enjoying talking to you right now."

"Aw, Naomiiiiii," He said, standing up and wobbling for a second.

"You okay?" Naomi asked, smiling.

"Yeah, I'm p-perfectly fine."

"Maybe you should lie down," Naomi suggested, Peter getting excited.

"With you?!"

Naomi sighed.

"Sure."

.

"Why do I feel like someone ran me over with a train?"

"I got you drunk."

"And then what? Did you beat me up?"

"We had sex."

"Ohhhhh that would explain it."

**(410):  
What part of "i slept with our hot teacher" are you not excited about?!**

**(1-410)  
The part where you beat me to him.**

**(410)  
Fair enough.**

**Male!Professor!Naomi, College Student!Peter College Student!Wanda.**

When Peter and Wanda first got to college, they tried to get as many classes as they could together, but they could only get one; American literature.

And _holy fuck. _

Their Professor was _hot_.

Professor Wilson was young, _very _young for being a Professor, and there had been some doubt in the past about his teaching abilities, because students were constantly failing tests, but, no, he was a _fantastic _teacher. Everybody kept getting distracted by his beautiful face during classes.

The thing is, no one had _ever _been able to crack him; he kept a completely professional relationship with everybody.

Of course, that didn't stop students from trying.

And then Peter came in with his cocky smile and snark, and the _next thing you know _Peter's smirking in a way that made Wanda want to punch him.

Nate (it was Nate ever since he'd bent Peter over that desk) still failed him, though.

**(860):  
Stop staring at my boobs, I can't concentrate**

**(401):  
Well how do you think I feel**

**(860):  
Fair enough**

Peter was a tiny bit ridiculous.

Naomi had worn a bit of a low cut shirt today.

And he _wouldn't stop staring_.

Which, to an extent, she couldn't blame him; her boobs did look fantastic, but _seriously?_ At least be discreet. He was making it very difficult for her to pay attention to her homework

"Peter, stop staring at my breasts, you're making it hard for me to concentrate."

"How do you think I feel?" Peter muttered.

"Fair enough," Naomi replied, before catching Peter looking again "If I show you my boobs, will you stop staring?"

"What?" Peter asked.

"If. I. Take. Off. My. Top. Will. You. Stop. Staring?"

"Yes, yes, I promise," Peter said, turning so he was facing her on the couch, making her smile slightly.

Before she popped off her top and took off her bra.

Peter stared at her with wide eyes, making her smile.

"I guess… I guess you can touch," She said, Peter's eyes getting wider before he happily groped her for _at least _fifteen minutes.

Naomi just did her homework as he did it.

.

.

.

**A/N**

**So, I'm back! But, requests are still closed and I think I'm going to change up my way of doing it; I'm only going to do a request if I feel like it. What I did was a good writing exercise but I can't do what I did before, especially since school has started again. So, you can ****_suggest _****something, and I may or may not do it, sorry :/**

**Second; I think I'm going to do a bunch of Halloween or scary chapters in October, so if you have any ideas, feel free to tell me.**

**Thanks for Reading and Reviewing!**


	51. De-Aging

Naomi had gone out for a few days to locate a new mutant for Xavier; while she'd been successful in getting her to enroll; she wasn't coming to the school until the fall. So Naomi returned alone to the school.

From the moment she walked in the front door she knew something was wrong.

The place was a _mess_.

At first, she wondered if they'd had another no powers barred paintball war without her, but _no_, there wasn't paint anywhere. It was mostly just clutter and broken furniture.

"DAMN IT, GET BACK HERE!" Naomi heard Wanda yell before she saw a silver blur run through the room. Fortunately, years of being around Peter let her catch the little guy.

"Huh."

Curly silver hair, dark brown eyes that were wide in shock, and around the age of _four_.

"Pietro?"

"How come you caughted me?"

Naomi's lip twitched.

"Years of practice. Do you remember me?"

Peter frowned "Kinda."

"My name is Naomi," She said, changing the way she was holding so he was sitting on her hip "Were you the one who made this mess?"

"No."

Far too innocent.

"Then who did?" Naomi asked.

"Wogan."

"Why would _Logan_ make this mess?"

"It wasn't just Wogan," Pietro admitted "It was Awex, Sean, and Wanda too."

"Why?" Naomi asked.

"… They thought they could caughted me," Pietro said, Naomi nearly laughing as she realized what happened.

"But they couldn't?"

"Nope."

"Where are they now?"

"Wookin' for me."

"How about the Professor?"

"In his-his," Pietro frowned, obviously not having a word for it.

"Office?"

"Yeah," Pietro said "I don't wanna see them."

"Why not?" Naomi asked.

"They yell. And want me to sit," Pietro said frowning "I wanna wun."

"How about I make you a deal," Naomi offered "You come with me to talk to the Professor, and afterwards, I take you somewhere where you can run all you want."

Pietro smiled brightly.

"Ok!"

"You promise to be good?" Naomi asked, Pietro frowning.

"I twy. But, it hawd."

"I know, kiddo," Naomi smiled, reaching into her pocket "Will this help?"

"Yeah!" Pietro said, taking the sucker happily. She kept them on her whenever she left the mansion just in case she needs to calm down a young mutant or a mutant is starving and needs a little pick-me-up.

And because suckers are delicious.

Naomi knocked on the Professor's office door, hearing aggravated voices from inside.

"Come in," The Professor called, sounding exasperated.

"You guys missing someone?" Naomi asked.

"There you are!" Wanda said, frowning in disapproval at her brother as she went to take him out of Naomi's arms. When she drew near, Pietro cuddled into Naomi; hiding his face in her neck "Traitor!"

"Of _course _he lets Naomi carry him," Alex rolled his eyes, Naomi giving him a look.

"I didn't wet her, she caughted me," Pietro said, lifting his head "And she give me a sucker."

"So, what happened?" Naomi asked.

"Hank was trying out a new invention- Not on Peter!" Charles said, noticing the look on Naomi's face "Peter was just in the room. Anyway, Peter got hit and it should wear off in a day or two."

"If one of us doesn't murder him first," Logan muttered, Naomi making an offended face and going to pet Pietro's hair softly.

"Pietro is a little angel," Naomi said, obviously kidding, although Pietro didn't seem to realize that as he started to smirk devilishly at the others.

"Can we wun now?" Pietro asked hopefully.

"In one minute, Baby," Naomi promised "How's it going to wear off?"

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"I mean, is he going to age rapidly, or is he just going to pop back to being normal?" Naomi rolled her eyes at the quiet "None of you thought to ask that?"

Naomi gave a long sigh.

"Ready to run, Pietro?"

"Yeah!"

.

Naomi sat on a picnic blanket in the middle on their running track that Pietro was running around, calmly reading as Pietro continued to create a cloud of dust.

"Naomi?" She looked you and smiled at Pietro.

"Yeah?"

"How come you can caughted me but they can't?"

"I told you; I've had quite a bit of practice."

"How?"

Naomi smiled and patted the blanket, Pietro sitting down across from her.

"Do you understand what happened to you?" Naomi asked softly, Pietro frowning.

"I wemembew Hank and the thingy, but," Pietro frowned; obviously trying very hard to remember.

"That machine made you young," Naomi said softly.

"Whatdaya mean?"

"Usually, you're a _year _older than me. But that machine made you little Pietro," Naomi explained "But, don't worry, you'll go back to normal soon."

"But…" Pietro said, looking close to tears "I don't wanna go. I don't want big Pietwo to come back."

Naomi felt her heart break before she held her arms out for Pietro, who recoiled and made a face.

"You _want _big Pietwo back!"

"… Do you want to know why?" Naomi asked, Pietro frowning and giving a stubborn headshake "Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Okay," Naomi went back to her book and was quiet for a long moment.

"… Why?"

Naomi smiled "I miss big Pietro because I miss my _boyfriend_."

"… Big Pietwo is your boyfwiend?" Pietro asked, looking at her with wide eyes.

"Yep," Naomi smiled "I love him very much… I love _you_ very much."

It was quiet as Pietro digested it.

"I know what to do!" Pietro announced happily, making Naomi raise an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I stay little Pietwo and _I_ be your boyfwiend," Pietro smiled, self-satisfied, making Naomi grin.

"You're a little young for me, Pietro."

"No I'm not," Pietro pouted and crossing his arms.

"But what if I miss big Pietro?"

"I can be like big Pietwo," Pietro informed her before crawling into her arms and placing his head on her shoulder, but not before he gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Getting sleepy?" Naomi asked softly.

"No!" Pietro said, popping back up.

"How about hungry; do you want some dinner?" Naomi asked, knowing it would be better if he ate before sleeping.

"Okay."

.

Pietro made a face at the remaining food on his plate.

"I don't want cawwots."

"Really? That's weird; big Pietro loves carrots." As Wanda opened her mouth to correct her; Naomi sent her a look, effectively shutting her up. Pietro picked up one of the carrots and started to eat it, grimacing until he'd finished them all.

"Naomi? Can we play now?"

"What do you want to play?" Naomi asked, smiling amicably.

.

Pietro desperately tried to cover his laughs as he sped through the house before stopping in the kitchen to take a quick rest. Suddenly, he felt a poke in his side and a disembodied voice yelling.

"Tag!"

.

"Time for a break," Naomi said, Pietro not even complaining as he climbed into Naomi's arms, letting her carry him into their bedroom and lay him down "Try to rest, okay?"

"Stay?" Pietro asked hopefully, making Naomi smile slightly before laying down beside him, letting him cuddle up to her "See? I can be like big Pietwo."

Naomi smiled softly.

"Yes you can."

.

Eventually, Pietro drifted off and Naomi left the room to see the others.

"I'm not sure how he'll age," Hank admitted "But I do know that'll it be soon."

.

Naomi decided to talk to Wanda in the living room. They'd been in there for a couple hours before Pietro came speeding in.

"Ready for more pl-." Naomi cut off as she noticed Pietro's tear stained face "What is it?"

"It _huwts_."

"What does, Baby?"

"Evewything."

Naomi dropped to her knees and Pietro ran into her arms, crying into her shoulder.

"Hey, shh, shh," Naomi murmured before turning to Wanda "Go get Hank."

.

"I think they're growing pains," Hank said as Pietro clung tightly to Naomi, shuddering and crying into her neck.

"Can you make them go away?" Naomi asked, sounding almost as in pain as Pietro.

"I can give him some painkillers, but that's about it," Hank said apologetically, Naomi nodding.

"Hey, hey, Pietro."

"What?" He asked, his tiny body shuddering.

"Hank is going to get you some painkillers, okay?"

"No mowe huwt?"

"It'll make most of it go away," Naomi promised, wiping away Pietro's tears.

Hank had Pietro swallow some medicine, making the toddler grimace.

"Why does it still huwt?" Pietro demanded.

"It's gonna take a little while, Baby, how about I read to you?" Naomi offered, Pietro nodding and allowing her to pull him onto his lap.

Wanda entered a little while later to find Pietro curled up against Naomi as she quietly read him the Cat in the Hat.

.

Naomi had fallen asleep with a little body on her lap.

She awoke to a _heavy _weight on top of her.

"Peter!"

Peter jumped awake, giving Naomi a surprised look.

"What the hell?!"

"You're back!" Naomi said excitedly, cupping his cheeks.

"Where'd I go?" Peter asked.

"You… You don't remember?" Naomi asked, Peter frowned; obviously trying to recall.

"Why… Why do I have vague childhood memories with you in them?"

"It's been a _long _day," Naomi replied.

.

"I… I _sort _of remember," Peter replied, frowning "It's all kind of fuzzy."

"It was fun," Naomi said "You were cute."

"… You took really good care of me, didn't you?" Peter said "You played with me and looked after me."

"I mean, of course I did," Naomi shrugged "What else was I going to do?"

Peter looked at her for a moment, frowning.

"We should have kids."

"I'm _sorry_?" Naomi asked, shocked.

"You would make an _awesome_ mother," Peter said, a smile starting to grow across his face "I mean, you don't have to decide right _now_, but can't you imagine it?"

Naomi could.

She could imagine little boys with curly silver hair and little girls with dark brown eyes.

She could imagine them having Peter's abilities; running around together and playing.

Or having her abilities; playing pranks on their siblings.

Or maybe new abilities entirely.

She could imagine Peter playing games with them and Peter reading them bed time stories.

And the mental image of Peter cuddling with their child was what did it.

"Yeah," Naomi said, nodding slowly.

"What?" Peter asked, frowning.

"Yeah, let's have kids," Naomi said, smiling and giggling slightly.

"Really?" Peter asked excitedly, Naomi nodding enthusiastically in response before Peter pulled her into a tight hug.

Before he pulled back and gave her a lecherous smirk.

And the next thing Naomi knew, she was thrown over his shoulder.

He started walking happily before he paused, and _slowly _set her down on the ground, giving her a long suspicious look.

"Did you trick me into eating carrots?"


	52. Neighbors With Thin Walls AU

It started with an argument.

Not with _him _of course; she'd been arguing with someone else on the phone.

It was two days after he'd moved into his new apartment.

"I'm sorry that I want to work at my dream job more than I want an early, unhappy marriage!"

Peter frowned; the landlord had _promised _that the walls were soundproofed.

Liar.

"I don't _care_ if you want grandchildren! I don't exist purely to give them to you!"

She wasn't even talking that loud, now that Peter thought about it.

"What I'm hearing is that if you'd known I wouldn't want to have children at twenty-two, you wouldn't have had a fifth child?!"

Okay, seriously, what kind of parents did she have?

He'd never even met his neighbor, but, here he was; far too invested in her personal life.

"You know what? Fuck you."

Then Peter heard a thump that he assumed was her phone being thrown somewhere.

And then…

Yep, she was definitely crying.

"Are you alright?" Peter asked, sitting down on his bed, knowing she was on the other side of the wall.

"Oh, crap, could you hear that?"

"Yeah."

"Fuck, I am _so _sorry," She said.

"Hey, no big deal," Peter said, hearing her sniffle slightly "Seriously, though, are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah… I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. Good night, neighbor lady."

He heard her snort.

"Naomi."

"Peter."

.

So, he kind of became best friends with the neighbor he'd never actually seen.

After he'd comforted her the first time, he'd found a plate of cookies outside of his door with a note that just said Thank You.

He didn't have a real dinner that night.

What he _did _have was a stomach ache.

Anyway, Naomi was pretty awesome; they liked the same TV shows (she'd heard him singing the Community theme song in the shower), she was funny, she liked seventies music.

(She'd offered to turn her music down, but Peter rather liked her taste).

And, honestly, Peter was half way in love with her.

He would've asked her out if he wasn't already half in love with another girl.

She worked in the same building as him, but she seemed to have a better job than him; always arriving later and leaving earlier.

He never talked to her, but, _damn_.

She was _gorgeous._

She had bright blue eyes, blonde hair, and a permanent smirk.

She always smiled at him when she passed him, ever so slightly flirty.

Sean promised him he'd find out who she was for him ("And, if you blow it, I'll be there to be a disappointing rebound for her.") But he'd yet to even figure out her name.

.

Peter turned up the sound on his TV, trying to block out the sounds of Naomi talking with some guy.

Usually, they'd turn the TV on as a courtesy whenever the other had guests, but, this was _worse_.

There was definitely something going on between them.

Peter _hated _it.

He hopped up and started pacing, rubbing his hands over his face as he tried to ignore Naomi's voice and some deep voice.

His worst fear was that they were going to… start having sex.

And he would have to sit here and hear it.

But, then he heard her door shut and her sit down on her bed.

After a moment, Peter lowered the volume; deciding it was safe to ask.

"Boyfriend?"

"Ex," Naomi corrected "He wanted it to _not _be ex, though."

"… And?"

"And nothing; I'm not getting back with him."

"Because you have a boyfriend?" Peter guessed, crossing his fingers.

"Well, _no, _not exactly… There's this guy."

"Mhm," Peter said, his throat tightening.

"… I've never actually _spoken _to him, but… He's seems sweet and he's cute. And I guess I've just been a little scared of talking to him."

"You should ask him out."

"You think so?" She asked, slightly hopeful.

"Guys are dumb, Naomi; they won't ask you out until it's too late."

"Thanks, Peter."

"No problem," Peter said, for once, thankful for the wall separating them.

.

He wasn't going to pine over Naomi.

He _wasn't_.

He was going to ask out that blonde girl.

And hopefully she'd be half as amazing as Naomi.

… He doubted it, though.

.

She was walking towards him in the hallway.

Peter opened his mouth just as she did; both getting out a syllable before they both cut off.

"Oh, go ahead," She said.

_Wait a second!_

"Wait, what?"

She stiffened as well.

They both stared at each other for a moment.

"_Naomi?!"_

She didn't respond, just grabbing his wrist; carting him away.

.

"You…"

"Yep."

"… You and her…"

"Yep."

"In a _supplies closet_?"

Peter smirked as Sean glared at him.

"I hate you and I hate your perfect life."

"Well, not _perfect_."

.

Peter stumbled as Naomi wrapped her legs around his waist; falling back onto the rough carpet of his apartment.

Naomi pulled his shirt off over his head before he flipped them so he was on top.

"_Peter."_

He started undoing the buttons on Naomi's shirt as Naomi pulled on his hair.

"Ahem."

Both of them froze, turning while still entwined to look at the woman with fire truck red hair standing in the doorway.

"The entire building can hear you two, so if you could keep it down or, just, you know; _not_, that'd be great."

"Um, yeah, sorry," Naomi said, the woman nodding sarcastically and shutting the door behind her.

"So, what now?" Peter asked, Naomi nibbling on her lip.

"… Back to the office?"

"I _love _you."


	53. Domestic Fluff 1

It'd been a week long mission.

Peter had been busy Moscow making sure World War III didn't happen, and, thankfully, it hadn't.

And he finally got to come home.

Peter was dead on his feet as he entered their apartment, everything quiet as he shut the door quietly.

He threw his bag onto the couch before quietly entering their bedroom and smiling softly.

Naomi was fast asleep.

Her expression was slightly pouty as a few blonde locks fell out of place and lay across her cheek.

Peter shrugged off his jacket and removed his jeans before he crawled into bed.

Naomi made a soft sound as she roused, raising her head to look at him wearily.

"Shh, go back to sleep," Peter murmured.

"_Peter_."

Peter smiled slightly as he adjusted so he was lying on his side facing his girlfriend; he liked it when she said his name that way. He could hear the relief in her tone. The relief and the unadulterated love.

"Hey, I'm here. Just go back to sleep, Baby." He whispered, running his fingers through her hair.

Naomi leaned forward to give him a soft kiss before cuddling up against him, drifting back off. This time, Peter joined her.

When Peter opened his eyes next, the sunlight streamed through the window, basking everything in a soft glow. Peter always loved the way Naomi looked in this light, but she wasn't in bed.

Peter slid out of bed, pushing his hair back as yawned and entered the kitchen.

Peter smiled at the sight that greeted him;

Naomi was in one of his t-shirts (which really wasn't _that _oversized on her) and was making pancakes (one of the few things that she could actually _competently _cook).

Peter wrapped his arms around her from behind, Naomi turning to kiss him gently.

Once they pulled away, Naomi frowned.

"You look tired."

Peter frowned as well, studying his girlfriend.

"So do you. Have you been getting enough sleep?"

Naomi gave him a deadpanned look.

"You know I worry when you're gone."

"So much that you don't sleep?" Peter frowned before his eyes flashed to the side "You're going to burn those."

Naomi spun to face the stove, flipping the pancakes as Peter smiled at her.

"Just think… a few more months, and you'll be right there with me."

She didn't make a show of it, but Peter saw the small smile that grew across her face.

"I wish you were there for this last one," Peter admitted.

"Yeah, why?" Naomi asked.

"Russia is very cold, Naomi," Peter said, faux innocently "You could've kept me warm."

"Is that going to be my job in SHIELD? Living heater?" Naomi asked, her lips quirked slightly.

"What? _No_," Peter said, sounding offended "Living heater _for Pietro Maximoff_; those other bastards can bring an extra blanket."

Naomi's laughter always gave him a special thrill.

"You wanna go lay down? I'll bring you them when they're done," Naomi offered, smiling over at him sweetly.

Peter looked at her slightly dreamily.

People who thought Naomi was mean didn't know _what _they were missing.

"How about, instead of that, I admire my pretty girlfriend while she makes pancakes and then we _both_ go eat them in bed."

Peter smirked at how Naomi's cheeks had pinked slightly.

"Good plan, Mr. Maximoff."

"Thank you, Future Mrs. Maximoff."

Peter's smirk became a grin as Naomi smacked him with the spatula, her cheeks a bright red.

.

.

.

**A/N**

**A bit short, but whatever.**

**One quick note on reviews;**

**Amanda, first, I'm glad that you love my story! Second, I'm sorry, but I don't plan on writing on any of the other OCs I considered. I feel like I'm to invested in Naomi to be able to write a different OC with Peter. I do plan on writing a sequel when X-Men Apocalypse is released and something (not sure if it'll be an official sequel) when Deadpool is released. I'm sure the Orig Trig characters are going to be cropping up all over the place and the reason I've never done a fem!Peter/male!Naomi is that I couldn't figure out a story line for it, I might have to mix that in with some other AU. I also ****_have _****considered putting them into First Class, but, they would be older. And I've also considered putting them ****_both _****in the MCU, but, it was kind of in my mind as a Modern AU, so it'd also have Charles and Erik and all the mutant problems in it as well. And I didn't really consider a De-Aged!Naomi, but maybe, because the idea of Naomi being able to go invisible, and Peter losing her and freaking out is pretty adorable. So, again, thank you for enjoying!**

**Thanks for Reading/Reviewing!**


	54. Sequel to Chapter 21 2

"I would kill for those legs."

"I would kill to be in-between them."

Crystal smacked her boyfriend, Robert.

"She's in a Catholic school uniform; she'll only fuck rich boys," Brandy said, looking over the blonde girl who was leaned against a bright red car "You don't stand a chance."

"And yet, she's _here_," Travis pointed out

"Trent's dad is pretty loaded," Crystal offered.

"He's not _that _loaded. Look at her car," Dallas said, sounding slightly envious.

"Then who do you think she's here for?" Crystal asked.

"Maybe just a friend?" Robert offered.

"Maybe you guys could _not _block the door?"

Crystal turned to see Peter standing behind them with an annoyed look on his face.

"We're trying to figure out who the girl outside is waiting for. What do you think?"

"I don't know, because, once again, _you're blocking the door_."

"Jesus Christ, Maximoff, calm down," Robert said, Peter giving him a look.

"Oh, I know that look. Watch your wallet, Robert," Crystal said teasingly as Peter rolled his eyes.

"Will you move or should I just go out the back door?" Peter asked.

"Fine, Christ," Crystal said.

Crystal moved out of the way, Peter moving past her before pausing.

"She's hot, right?" Robert said, seeing where Peter's eyes were "We were thinking Trent or-."

Robert cut off as the blonde girl looked over at them.

And crooked her finger at Peter.

.

Peter hopped down the steps and walked across the parking lot towards the smirking girl.

"What're you doing here?"

"What? Aren't you happy to see me?" Naomi asked, pouting slightly.

Peter laughed under his breath.

"Of _course _I'm happy to see you."

Peter grabbed Naomi's waist and pulled her close, making her smile as he pressed his lips against hers. The kiss got more heated as Naomi wrapped her arms around his neck and Peter kissed her with a bit more force, Peter giving a soft sigh as she laced her fingers in his hair.

Naomi pulled back with a grin.

"You putting on a show or something?"

"You're one to talk," Peter teased back.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Naomi said.

"Sure you don't with your bright red car and your skirt hiked up." Peter said, softly slapping her thigh, making Naomi jump slightly and giggle.

"Alright, Mr. Do anything short of having sex in a school parking lot."

"Honestly, I would go that far if I thought we could get away with it," Peter said, Naomi's cheeks coloring slightly "Or if you keep looking at me that way, because soon I'm saying to hell with the consequences."

"I'm not going to be easy tonight, Maximoff, I'm expecting dinner."

"Your wish is my command," Peter said, before smirking slightly "They still watching?"

"I think someone switched them out with botched wax figures."

"Botched?" Peter frowned.

"Their eyes are _way _too big to be right." Naomi then grimaced "And some of them just look botched."

"Oof, I wouldn't let them hear that."

"I could kick all their asses and you know that."

"One of the many things I love about you."

"If you love me so much, why don't we get outta here, Maximoff?"

"Lead the way."

.

As Peter slid into the passenger seat of the blonde girl's car, his arm wrapping around her shoulders, Crystal finally gathered herself together enough to speak.

"I don't even…"

"How?" Brandy offered, speaking for all of them.

"I have _no _idea," Crystal said, watching them pull away.

"Maybe Maximoff is one of those mutants and can make women do what he says," Dallas said, laughing slightly.

"I think we would've noticed if Maximoff was a mutant," Travis snorted.

Crystal looked over at Robert, who was frowning and feeling his pockets.

"What now?" She asked.

"Um."

.

"Where do you wanna go for dinner?" Peter asked, holding up a wallet.

"Robert's paying."

.

.

.

**A/N**

**I wanted to do one more before Halloween :)**

**XxBlindXxAngelXx: There might be ****_actual _****Storm Peter Naomi bonding, depending on Apocalypse, so we'll have to see :)**

**ChildoftheSeas: I'm glad you liked it so much!**

**Okay, on the topic of requests;**

**You are welcome to send them in, but that does not mean I will necessarily do it. I can't put myself into the position I was in before what with school and everything and there's so many ideas that I wanna do, so, you can request, but I might not do it. sorry :/**

**anonymouscsifan Thank you so much for your continued support, it means a lot to me.**

**Thanks for Reading/Reviewing!**


	55. Serial Killer AU

"Are you sure we should be moving into that area?" Mrs. Parker asked, gnawing on her lip.

"It'll be fine," Mr. Parker grunted "We don't fit the pattern."

Twenty-Nine families.

Twenty-Nine families taken from their homes and later found at a completely different place.

A Father always shot.

A Mother always strangled.

A Son always beaten.

And a Daughter always burned.

Mrs. Parker shook her head slowly.

"What kind of person would do something like this?"

"A sociopath; no empathy, no feelings. The worst, most evil type of person there is."

.

**_Shake, shake, shake, Senora, shake your body line  
Shake, shake, shake, Senora, shake it all the time  
Work, work, work, Senora, work your body line  
Work, work, work, Senora, work it all the time_**

Peter grinned as he watched his mother and father dance around the kitchen, careful not to run into Wanda and Lorna, who were dancing as well.

"It seems we need to have another child so Peter is not left on his own," Magda teased, Peter rolling his eyes good naturedly.

"Or maybe Peter should just get a girlfriend."

Peter sent a glare over at his twin sister, who winked at him.

"She wouldn't be able to be here for this anyway," Erik pointed out, Wanda nodding in allowance.

They were celebrating.

Magda left Erik's arms to grab the glasses of champagne, passing it out to everyone but Lorna.

Erik raised his drink in a toast.

"To thirty."

"To thirty!" The others repeated before drinking.

.

"There's been another," Naomi announced from the back seat as she checked the news on her phone.

"Jesus Christ."

"Michael, Language!" Mrs. Parker reprimanded.

"Thirty dead families, Mom," Isaac pointed out.

"And we're moving right into the thick of it," Naomi said.

"We don't fit the pattern," Mr. Parker said.

"Famous last words."

"Naomi!"

Naomi winced, looking down at her father's harsh words.

Isaac reached over to squeeze her hand, giving her a supportive smile.

.

Peter had been grabbing Lorna's toy from the backyard when he noticed:

Their new neighbor's daughter was out too.

"Hello."

She turned towards him fully.

And she was _gorgeous._

"Hi."

"I'm Peter," He said, smiling nervously and going over to the fence.

"Naomi," She said, approaching the fence "You're actually the first neighbor I've met."

"It's an honor," Peter teased, Naomi smiling "You've only been here for a week or so, right?"

"Stalking me?" Naomi asked, smirking as Peter grinned.

"Maybe, where are you from?" Peter asked, cocking his head.

"Michigan," Naomi said "We moved for my dad's job. Have you lived here long?"

"Since I was born."

"Wow. Are there any cool places around?" Naomi asked.

"I could show you," Peter offered, his smile morphing into a smirk. One that Naomi mirrored.

"Alright. But you're paying for anything," Naomi said.

"Wouldn't that make this a date?" Peter asked.

"Who said it wasn't?"

.

"Don't give me that face."

Wanda continued to smirk as Peter threw his jacket on the couch.

"So, how was your date?"

"Shut up."

"Date?" Magda asked, poking her head into the room.

"It wasn't a date," Peter said.

"Really?" Wanda asked "Because I got a text from Kitty implying she saw you and this mystery girl swapping spit."

"_Shut up."_

"What's her name?" Magda asked, smiling slightly.

"Naomi," Peter muttered, still glaring at his sister.

.

Awesome.

That was the term to describe the past month and a half.

Awesome.

Hit thirty two which was nice.

But more importantly; Naomi.

She was amazing.

She was smart, funny, and _beautiful_.

She'd even met his family.

They _loved _her.

Even Erik liked her, and he didn't like most people.

He'd met her brother Isaac, who was nice enough, but no one else.

But, far, _far _more interesting than that…

.

"Where is everybody?" Naomi asked.

"Mom and Dad are at work and Wanda and Lorna are with their friends."

"So, house all to ourselves, huh?"

.

"God, _Peter."_

"_Naomi."_

.

It was just as exhilarating as killing someone.

And it didn't hurt his hands _nearly _as much.

.

Naomi was happier than she'd ever been.

Sure, her parents were still the worst.

And Joseph and Anna were still pricks.

And Michael had been a bit bitchier than usual…

But, now, she had somewhere to go when it got bad.

The Lehnserrs.

Lorna was a sweetheart.

Erik was pretty cool once you got past his intimidation.

Magda was lovely; everything she'd ever wished for in a mother.

Wanda had basically become her best friend.

And Peter…

Peter.

He was perfect.

A bit of a dick, but sweet for her and his family.

Hot as hell.

And their sense of humor was exactly the same.

Perfect.

And she felt no shame or anything bad about losing her virginity with him after three weeks of knowing each other.

He'd been fantastic: gentle, loving, and let her be on top when she wanted to be.

But, she did have one regret.

.

"You had _sex _with him?!"

"You read my diary?!" Naomi replied as Michael slapped her diary down on the kitchen counter.

"Dude, that's pretty messed up," Isaac said.

"I _know!" _Michael said.

"Not her having sex: you reading her diary."

"Are you listening? She had sex with that neighbor boy," Michael repeated.

"Yeah, that's really not that surprising," Isaac said "The only reason to be this mad about it is if he got off and she didn't… Did you?"

Naomi gave her brother thumbs up and Isaac nodded.

"Discussion over?" Isaac offered.

"Not until we address the fact that our younger sister is acting like a slut."

Naomi winced.

"I'm not a slut," She said quietly.

"You're sure acting like one."

_"I'm not a slut!" _Naomi yelled.

"I expected more from you Naomi: I never thought you'd be a cheap whore!"

.

Peter opened the door, his eyebrows rising at what he encountered.

"Come inside," He said, letting Naomi and Isaac in "And try not to drip."

Erik entered the room.

"Whose is that?"

"Michael's," Naomi whispered.

"Is he still in your house?" Erik asked, both of the Parker siblings nodding "I'll take care of it. Peter get Naomi cleaned up. Wanda!"

"C'mon, Naomi, let's wash your hands," Peter murmured, steering her into one of their bathrooms, turning on the sink and washing her hands until all of the blood was gone, and then he got out a wash cloth and softly washed her face "You should borrow some of Wanda's clothes just in case."

Naomi didn't reply, she just stared at him, but not quite as blank anymore; there were definitely gears turning in there.

"Sit down," Peter said, Naomi sitting on the toilet seat; Peter kneeling in front of her and taking her hands; cleaning out the blood under her nails.

"You've done this before."

It was soft, but Peter had been waiting for it.

"Yes."

It was quiet for a little while longer.

"Peter," Naomi murmured, Peter looking up, swallowing at how close Naomi was to him.

"Have you killed someone?"

"Yes."

Naomi gave a shaky sigh, Peter looking back down at her nails again; he was almost done.

It was quiet as Peter fought to stay neutral; would she reject him?

"All done," Peter said, standing up and giving Naomi an appraising look "Do you want some water?"

"Yes, please."

Once Peter retrieved her some, he kneeled down in front of her again, watching her expression carefully as she slowly sipped the water.

"I don't even feel bad," She whispered "I feel… I feel _nothing_."

"You're in shock," Peter offered, standing up "I'm going to grab some of Wanda's clothes."

Peter returned with a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt, passing it to Naomi, taking note of how her hands shook.

"Do you need help with the buttons?" He asked, nodding at her button up.

"_Now?" _Naomi asked, giving him a look, making Peter chuckle.

"I'll just help you change; nothing else. Promise."

It took a moment, but, Naomi nodded.

Peter shut and locked the door before kneeled down in front of her again, slowly unbuttoning her top and helping her pull on Wanda's t-shirt before he reached down and unbuttoned her jeans, peeling them off before replacing them with Wanda's sweatpants.

Peter reached up and cupped her cheeks.

"It's going to be okay."

Naomi was quiet before she slid her arms around his neck.

"Hold me."

So, he did.

They sat on the cool bathroom tiles, Naomi on his lap as he stroked her hair, until Erik knocked on the door and told them they needed to come into the living room.

.

"I've disposed of the body and we're willing to let you use us as alibis," Erik said, Isaac and Naomi exchanging a look as they both, for lack of a better word, cuddled up to each other "_But, _you need to be convincing. _You can't slip up_. Or else the rest of us will be implicated."

"Why're you helping us?" Isaac asked, his voice hoarse.

Erik and Magda exchanged a look.

"Come with us," Magda said, standing up.

She led them to a bookcase in their bedroom, removing a few books and reaching in. A few seconds later, the book case opened into a downward staircase, which Magda went down, Isaac and Naomi following while Peter chewed on his fingernails.

If Naomi didn't accept them: didn't agree to keep this a secret, they would have to…

They would have to kill her.

.

**_Shake, shake, shake, Senora, shake your body line  
Shake, shake, shake, Senora, shake it all the time_**

"Those poor, poor Parker siblings: first their oldest brother going missing."

**_Work, work, work, Senora, work your body line  
Work, work, work, Senora, work it all the time_**

"It's a good thing they've got those Lehnsherrs to help them through it: they're nearly inseparable from that family now!

**_(Jump in the line, rock your body in time) OK, I believe you!  
(Jump in the line, rock your body in time) OK, I believe you!_**

"I heard they might even adopt them since their family has gone missing too!"

**_(Jump in the line, rock your body in time) OK, I believe you!  
(Jump in the line, rock your body in time) Whoa!_**

Naomi giggled as Peter and swung her around, both of them nearly smacking into Wanda and Isaac.

"Watch it," Isaac teased as he lifted Wanda.

"Sorry that we're much more exciting dancers than you two slowpokes," Naomi said.

"You're going to slip," Isaac said.

"No, I'm n-."

As Naomi said this, she fell flat on her ass.

As Isaac, Wanda, and even Peter, Erik, and Magda laughed, Naomi pouted.

"Well, there goes the reusability of this dress," Naomi muttered, turning her head to look at her ass.

And the dark red stain.

.

.

.

**A/N**

**And thus begins Halloween for this story ;)**

**I was wondering, if I wrote a Gotham story (Jerome/OC) would you guys be interested?**

**EmpressLupin: Yes, it does make sense, and I love that stuff too.**

**anonymouscisfan: I've thought about that before, and I'm def going to do it once Halloween is over :)**

**ChildoftheSeas: I've started work on the Girl!Peter/Male!Naomi and It'll be up sometime after Halloween and I like the idea of the angst chapter. I'm not sure about Magneto's POV because every POV had an overarching theme and I don't have one for him, so, either one day I'll come up with one or Apocalypse will help. I already did a No Power AU, but I have considered where only ****_one _****of them isn't. And, you know me, I like to alternate between sex, fluff, and horror, so I'm sure there'll be more fluff**

**Traci: I agree with you about Naomi's abilities, in fact, she can win in a fight against anyone (including Peter) except one person: Matt Murdock. And I'm pretty sure I'm going to return to that alternate Peter/Naomi with the Avengers since everybody loved it :)**

**CaptainComplicated: First I'll be really uncomfortable in the theater. And then I'll ignore it. I don't watch or read the Flash, but, Matt Murdock is a yes :)**

**Thanks for Reading/Reviewing!**


	56. Home

For the first two years, Naomi and Peter lived in D.C.

They're work with SHIELD was legendary to the cadets and even the senior officers.

But, they weren't happy.

They were surrounded by people they hated.

Ex-classmates, people who went to Naomi's old church, Naomi's family…

And they saw them _all the time_.

"So, Peter still hasn't put a ring on it? Doesn't that make you worry?"

Or, worse, her mother's visits.

"Just come home, Naomi, we can forget this whole thing ever happened."

.

"Come on, Naomi, Rio."

"Fury would be on our asses so fast, Pete."

Peter sighed.

"I just… I can tell you're not happy here."

Naomi smiled slightly at Peter's worried expression.

"I'll be alright, Peter, you know that."

Peter seemed to grow frustrated.

"You shouldn't be _alright_. You should be _happy_. Why can't I make you happy?"

"Peter," Naomi said, wrapping her arms around Peter's shoulders "You know it's not you. I know you're trying your hardest for me, Peter."

"That's clearly not good enough," Peter muttered, making Naomi sigh and cuddle up to him.

"I just need you, Peter, that's all I need."

.

Two years into their employment in SHIELD, things changed.

.

"Parker!"

Naomi turned to face Fury, raising an eyebrow at the man next to him.

"Jesus, Nicki, you grab 'em this early?" He said.

"Jesus, Nick, you grab 'em this short?" Naomi countered.

He grinned.

"I like her."

"Well, we have that in common," Naomi replied.

"Tony Stark."

"Naomi Parker."

"Parker, you'll be keeping an eye on Stark as he consults for us," Fury said.

"I wouldn't mind if that wasn't the only thing of yours on me."

"I have a boyfriend," Naomi replied "And you're old."

"Ouch," Tony said, deadpanned.

.

Naomi was sitting in the lab with her feet kicked up on one of the counters as Tony worked.

"So, what I don't get," Tony started, Naomi looking up from her book "Is what the hell you're doing here."

"Fury doesn't trust you," Naomi replied.

"No, not _here_. I mean SHIELD."

"What's wrong with SHIELD?" Naomi asked.

"Nothing… Well, everything, but, not the point," Tony said "I did my research, little missy, I must say I was impressed. And that's saying something. IQ of 130, would've been valedictorian if wasn't for your fondness of rule breaking, a fondness which led to you breaking into the Pentagon at sixteen."

"What's your point?" Naomi asked.

"What the hell are you doing at the place where they _make _the rules?" Tony asked.

"What else is there?" Naomi asked "At least it isn't boring."

"Ahhh. You like excitement. Well, then I'd like to formally offer you job at Stark Industries."

Naomi raised an eyebrow.

"Doing what?"

"People _love _to take my toys… _Bad _people that can't be trusted with them. You would just be taking them back," Tony said "You'd live in Stark Tower, right in the middle of New York City."

"… I won't leave Peter," Naomi said, returning to magazine.

Tony frowned and turned to a computer, Naomi hearing him look.

"Pietro Maximoff. Twenty-One. Active SHIELD agent. _Also _broke into the Pentagon. Mut- _Holy Shit."_

Naomi smirked; he'd found the footage.

"Honey, you can bring your boyfriend _right _along with you."

Naomi looked up as she chewed on her lip.

"… Lemme think about it."

"No rush," Tony said, putting his hands up slightly.

.

"Tony Stark offered you a job," Peter repeated slowly.

"One for you too," Naomi said.

"Do you want to take it?" Peter asked.

"We wouldn't have to-." Peter held his hand up, Naomi stopping.

"Do you want to take it? Yes or no."

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Really?" Naomi asked, smiling.

"Will it make you happy?" Peter asked, Naomi nodding excitedly "Okay."

Peter laughed as Naomi attacked him with a hug.

.

Three more years passed.

Working for Stark was _amazing_.

They didn't work _nearly _as much as they did with SHIELD and on their off hours, they had a beautiful apartment in Stark Tower to laze about in.

They actually saw more of Stark than they thought they would.

But, they also made new friends.

A brilliant scientist with anger management issues (and a penchant for turning green).

Two men from the forties who were _definitely _gay for each other.

Those men's friend, who also liked to fly around with mechanical wings.

An alien who sometimes referred to himself as a god.

A man with perfect aim.

And the scariest woman they had _ever _met ("Mama would _love _her.").

Together, they were an unstoppable team.

They saved the world quite a few times.

.

"Peter, where are we going?" Naomi asked.

"Come on," Peter said, smiling as he hit the top floor button on the elevator "Tony finished the viewing deck."

"It's late, Peter, why not tomorrow?" Naomi asked.

"Because it's empty right now."

Naomi rolled her eyes and smiled, leaning her head on Peter's shoulder as the elevator stopped.

Her breath caught as she saw the city, illuminated by millions of lights.

"It's beautiful," Naomi said.

"Mhm."

Naomi frowned at Peter's strange strangled sound.

"Something wrong?" She asked, turning to him as he looked down.

"Nothing, nothing," Peter reassured, taking a deep breath as his eyes flickered up to hers.

.

"I swear to _god _he'd better not chicken out," Natasha said, her eyes glued to the security footage.

"He's talking," Steve said even though they couldn't hear him (they gave them a _little _privacy).

"She's crying," Bruce observed.

"How long does he have to talk, just get do-." Tony started.

"Wait, wait," Clint said, everyone freezing as Peter got down on one knee.

And Naomi nodded.

Once the footage of the Avengers celebrating was leaked, it was compared to one of NASA celebrating.

The Avengers were more excited by a _longshot_.

.

"Listen, I don't like it either, but… It's the right thing to do."

Peter sighed.

"When do we _ever _do the right thing?"

"More often than not these days," Naomi said "… I owe it to Isaac and Michael… And you owe it to Magda, Wanda, and Lorna."

Peter dropped his head into his hands.

"Alright, fine."

.

Naomi slowly knocked on the door, Peter squeezing her hand.

Mrs. Parker answered with a thin lipped smile.

"Hello, Naomi."

"Hey, Mom."

Mrs. Parker smiled at Peter, who nodded politely.

.

"So, you two probably wondering why I'm here," Naomi said.

"You need money," Mr. Parker said, Peter and Naomi both clenching their teeth.

"No, we're perfectly fine. We're getting married," Naomi said tersely.

The Parkers were still for a moment, both obviously shocked.

"Oh," Mrs. Parker said, before forcing a smile "Congratulations."

"Thanks, Mom."

"What's the point of you two getting married? You made it abundantly clear that you put out back in high school."

"Typical," Naomi said "Whenever something good happens to me."

"Why do you even care what we think, you just came back to rub it in our faces."

Naomi stood up.

"I wouldn't have come back for that reason; I left and I was happy, but then I had to come back."

"No one made you," Mr. Parker said, standing up as well "No one wanted you to."

"I've been trying, you know that? I've been trying real hard to do the right thing. And I thought that this was the right thing. Why can't you do the right thing and at least _pretend _to be happy for me? My friends are happy for me, Isaac and Michael are happy for me, The Maximoffs are happy for me, my Dad is happy for me."

It took a moment for Mr. Parker to understand.

"You call _him _Dad? I raised you."

"Wade raised me more in six years than you have in my entire life."

The next second Peter was standing next to Naomi, his hand securely wrapped around Mr. Parker's wrist, his hand raised as if he was going to strike her.

"If you _ever_ even think about hitting Naomi again, _I will kill you_," Peter said through clenched teeth, before shoving Mr. Parker slightly.

"Come one, Peter, let's go," Naomi said quietly, tears in her eyes.

.

"Let me go back and teach that bastard a lesson. He should've _never _raised a hand at you," Peter continued to rant as Naomi looked out into the distance as they stood in the outskirts of a park "Son of a bitch thinking he deserved be called Dad, I oughta-."

Peter cut off as Naomi pulled on the lapels of his jacket and kissed him softly, surprising him.

"Naomi, what-?"

Naomi smiled crookedly at him, still a few tears in her eyes, but, Peter could tell; she was happy.

"Let's go home."

.

.

.

**A/N**

**I'll get back to Halloween soon, but bellona-dreamer requested a prompt based on ****"I left and I was happy. Until I had to come back." and she's a good friend :)**

**For anyone that was confused, at the end of the last chapter, Naomi and Isaac ****_did _****start helping with the killings.**

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, Like, I've thought of a chapter where they're in that universe, but not with Sam and Dean, just the X-Men and MCU characters in Supernatural AU :) so probably some time.**

**anonymouscsifan, even ****_I _****think I've written some duds, so ****_thank you_****, you're very kind :)**

**ChildoftheSeas, 1. ;) 2. I actually considered making Naomi and Peter related, but that makes all that Spideypool stuff really weird, but I'm sure they'll meet. 3. I've considered a Back to the Future AU, so maybe one day. 4. I actually don't know that much about the DC universe, like, I've seen the movies and I watch Gotham, so I'll have to do some research first (also, while I see her liking Bats, I see her liking Catwoman best) 5. I think I'll save that one for Christmas time. 6. Like, the original time line before Logan came back? 7. This one is def coming since a lot of people like the idea. 8. YES! That'll be ****_good _*****Side eyes Crystal* very good.**

**Thank you for Reading/Reviewing.**


	57. Sequel to Chapter 23

Living with Wade was nice.

He'd rented a nice apartment right downtown, over a cafe in fact: Naomi hopped downstairs every morning and got a coffee.

Her school was only twenty minutes away and Wade payed for gas and everything.

Wade did have jobs and was out a lot, but Peter would stay with her whenever he was gone.

But, she just didn't feel _right_.

Ever since she moved in with Wade, after what had happened with her family…

Some days were fine, but others it felt like she couldn't breathe.

She used to be perfectly fine with Peter's powers, but now if he appeared, she would jump and she would feel frightened until she realized that it was just Peter and that nothing could hurt her when he was around.

The same thing would happen whenever a car outside would honk loudly or when Wade would drop some silverware.

And once, she'd been grocery shopping (She shopped, Wade cooked) and as she was picking out taco shells, she looked over to her right.

He hadn't noticed her and he didn't notice her turn invisible before running outside and sliding down the side of wall, trying desperately to quiet her gasps.

She'd hoped to never see her step-father again.

But, after an hour, she returned to the store and bought what she needed.

The mantra of _you're fine _going over and over in her head.

And she didn't mention it to Wade or Peter.

She didn't want them to know.

To know that she was weak.

.

_Locked in._

_She was locked in the storage room._

_It was small and dark and she hated it._

_She could hear her parents talking from outside: talking about how they were going to send her away._

_Send her away from Peter, and Wanda, and Isaac, and Wade._

_And it felt like the walls were closing in on her._

Naomi jerked awake, slapping a hand over her mouth to quiet her loud hyperventaltions.

But, it wasn't quiet enough.

"Hey, hey," Wade said, running into her room "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Naomi said, her voice ragged and filled with tears as she hopped up and braced herself on her desk "Nothing's wrong."

"Naomi-."

"I'm fine, _I'm fine, I'M FINE!"_

Naomi took in deep gulps of air as she tried brush away tears, not hearing Wade muttering into a phone for a second before hanging up.

"Naomi, why don't you sit back down," Wade said, moving forward to lead Naomi back to her bed, but before he could, Naomi shoved him away.

"I'm fine," Naomi hissed again.

"No you're not."

Naomi jumped and spun around to see Peter standing there in his pajamas, before he wlaked up to her and slowly stroked her hair as he studied her worriedly.

"Breathe. Just breathe."

Naomi tried to regulate her breathing as Peter rubbed her arms, occasionally brushing away her tears.

"Come on, Ami, let's sit down," Peter said, this time Naomi allowing herself to be led to the bed "Wade, can you get some water?"

Wade nodded, leaving the room.

"You had a nightmare, right?" Peter asked, Naomi nodding.

"It felt real," Naomi said, accepting the water Wade gave her and taking a sip.

"You wanna talk about it?" Peter asked, Naomi shaking her head this time "That's okay, you don't have to. But, it was about your family, right?"

Naomi nodded and Peter dropped his head into his hands, groaning slightly.

_He's tired of you and your family._

_He thinks you're weak._

_He's gonna leave you._

"Peter." Wade's voice was surprisingly sharp before he nodded at Naomi, whose face was reflecting her feelings.

"Hey, hey," Peter said, cupping her cheeks "I'm not mad at you. You did nothing wrong."

"Then why…?" Naomi asked, Peter sighing.

"I'm mad at_ myself_: I should've taken you out of the house _months _ago. I shouldn't have waited for something bad to happen," Peter said before seemingly shaking himself out of his self-disgust and focusing on Naomi again "How do you feel?"

Might as well tell the truth.

"Broken."

Both Peter and Wade winced.

"You're _not_," Peter said fiercly "You're not broken."

"It's normal, actually."

Both the teens looked over at Wade.

"After bad stuff, nightmares, being jumpy, not liking loud noises: that's normal," Wade said, sighing "Trust me, I would know."

"Yeah, Wanda had stuff like that too after she got back," Peter offered, but began frowning when Naomi snorted and rolled her eyes "What?"

"Wade and Wanda were experimented on. I have daddy issues," Naomi said, dropping her head into her hands and muttering to herself "Just get over it."

"Naomi, for your entire life you've been in a family that ignored you, rejected you, or was cruel to you. You're not going to just get over it," Peter said, rubbing her back "That's okay, though. It's okay not to be okay."

Naomi bit her lip and looked away when she spoke next.

"… I thought… I thought that when I left I could leave all this behind… That my parents wouldn't be around still fucking me over," Naomi said.

Peter wrapped his arms around Naomi slowly.

"… You told me once that my mutation doesn't define me," Peter started "So, I'm here to tell you that your family doesn't define you. You will get past this… You just have to give it time."

It was quiet as Naomi mulled over what Peter had said.

"I'm cold," She finally muttered, Peter smiling slightly.

"How about you get back uner the covers and lie down," Peter said, lifting up the covers and helping Naomi scoot.

"… Dad, you can go back to bed, I'm ok-," Naomi paused and frowned "I'm better."

Wade frowned before nodding.

"Alright, night-night, Nai-Nai," Wade said, pressing a kiss to his daughters forehead.

Once Wade had left, Naomi looked over at Peter, who was sitting on her desk.

"What're you doing?" She asked.

"Do you want me to leave?" Peter asked, frowning.

"No, no, just, why're you not in bed with me?"

"I kinda thought it was weird to join you when you're dad was in the room," Peter admitted, Naomi snorting slightly before lifting her covers for Peter get under.

As Peter wrapped his arms around her he spoke.

"I _promise _this will get better… It just takes time," Peter said.

"And you'll stay with me?" Naomi asked, Peter smiling and kissing her softly.

"Forever."

.

.

.

**A/N**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY LARA-CAT!**

**Sorry that I uploaded this late, I had class and then went Halloween shopping.**

**I really hope I did this well, and if there's anything I did wrong, please tell me.**

**And the reason I never used the term PTSD was because that termed wasn't coined until 1980.**

**I hope you like it!**

**Okay, I'm gonna just do Halloween AUs from now until Halloween, I'm thinking Welcome to Night Vale AU, Purge AU, and maybe, like, Vampire AU and maybe some others :)**

**Also, if any of you didn't see, I wrote a little Jerome/Male!OC that was originally just going to be a one-shot, but I think there'll be a second part.**

**As always, thank you for reading and your reviews mean the word to me :)**


	58. Witch AU

This was literally the most white bread neighborhood Naomi had ever seen.

And that's saying something.

Because she'd lived in white bread houses her entire life.

But, every house was identical: she didn't know how her dad could distinguish which one was their new house.

It _literally _had a white picket fence.

And… And was that a fucking _milk man?_

Fuck sake.

Naomi went into the backyard: just as boring.

Perfectly square and green.

Naomi turned her head to the right slightly and caught sight of the neighbor's yard.

It was _beautiful_.

Full of beautiful flowers of all types, but Naomi couldn't help but notice that there was large amount of Lupines.

Her _favorite_.

.

She wouldn't meet the neighbor for a few weeks.

But, shit, he was _cute_.

"Excuse me?" She said, the boy looking up from where he was working in the garden and smiling amicably "I just wanted to say I love your flowers: they're much nicer than all grass."

"Thank you," He said with a larger smile "I've always sort of hated grass; I prefer flowers by a longshot. The best are the Snapdragons."

"I always liked Lupines, and I don't get to see those often."

"Those were my fiancée's favorite," He said.

"Were?" Naomi asked hesitantly.

"She died."

The way he said it made her heart break slightly: his voice was taut in a way that let her know that this was still a painful spot for him.

"God, I haven't even introduced myself and I'm making you feel bad. I'm Naomi Parker."

"Peter Maximoff."

.

Peter was nice; he gave her Lupines ("No, no, I shouldn't." "I planted all these when I was grieving, okay? I have more than I know what to do with."), he was funny, and he liked her as well.

It wasn't often someone liked her and paid attention to her these days.

Her Dad was wrapped up in his new job.

Her Mom was busy being some sort of socialite.

Michael had a job that took up all his time.

Anna and Joseph were out doing their own lame things.

And Isaac was doing god knows what with his new, stupid neighborhood gang.

Peter was nice, though.

He'd banter right along with her when she got going and would sympathize with her when she was sad.

He even didn't laugh at her stupid fear of fire, like her family did; he'd just frowned and said that that must suck.

But, Naomi had to remind herself; dead fiancée equals off-limits.

Plus, she wasn't even sure how old he was; she'd asked and all he'd said was "Older than you think."

.

Sometimes, Naomi worried about Peter, though.

He'd be happy and cheerful one day and then he'd lock himself in his house for a week.

She'd asked if he was okay, but he always reassured her.

"I'm fine; I just get colds a lot."

.

I noticed you've been talking to our neighbor a lot."

"Yeah, so?" Naomi asked Isaac.

"The other guys don't like him… Apparently he gives them the creeps."

"The other guys sound like a bunch of pussies."

"_Naomi!"_

.

Maybe being ignored was better than this.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BE A GOOD DAUGHTER FOR ONCE?!"

"BECAUSE YOU'VE NEVER BEEN A GOOD FATHER A DAY IN YOUR LIFE!"

"GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE!"

Naomi slammed the door behind her, holding back tears as she started to walk away.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Naomi turned to see Peter standing in his doorway.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She said, rubbing away tears.

"How about you come inside?" Peter asked, Naomi nodding and entering his house.

.

She told him what'd happened, she'd cried, and now she was sipping tea while Peter prepared his guestroom ("No, you've already been nice enough." "I'll feel bad if you don't, Naomi.").

Naomi hopped up to put her mug in the sink when her eyes caught on something:

A book.

A giant book in fact, lying open on a stand.

Naomi checked to see if Peter was still fixing up his room and went to look at it.

At first, she didn't understand, but as she flipped through the book, she realized what it was:

A book on witchcraft.

"I see you found that."

Naomi jumped and turned back to Peter, who was smiling slightly.

"Do you believe in that stuff?" Naomi asked, cocking her head as Peter seemed to become amused.

"Yes."

"_Really?"_

Peter looked at her for a moment longer, seeming to judge the situation, before he pointed at a chair.

"Sequitur."

He snapped his hand to the other side of the room and the chair _flew across the room_.

Naomi gasped, stumbling back as Peter sighed.

"I'd hoped to tell you differently."

"I'm gonna go," Naomi said, stumbling towards the door.

"Clausum."

Naomi gasped as the door slammed shut, making twirl around and stare at Peter with wide eyes.

"I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Really? Because I'm kinds get that vibe right now!" Naomi said before turning and pulling on the doorknob.

"Naomi, I would _never _hurt you!" Peter said, grabbing her and pulling her into an embrace that felt far too much like lovers for Naomi, especially when he nuzzled her hair.

"What the hell, Peter?!" She said, shoving him back "What about you're dead fiancée?!"

"_You are my dead fiancée!"_

It was silent for a moment.

"What?" Naomi whispered, Peter sighing and plopping down onto his couch.

"You are my dead fiancée," Peter repeated, quieter this time.

"I don't understand," Naomi said, Peter hopping up and flipping through the book she'd just looked through, until he came to a bookmark of some sort. He pulled it out and handed it her.

It was a drawing of _her_.

But, why was she dressed like…?

"You were my fiancée in 1692."

.

"I was born in 1498 and when I was young, I learned I had a certain affinity for sorcery. When I was seventeen, I did something… _extremely dumb."_

"What?" Naomi asked.

"I made a potion that would let me live forever. Nothing could kill me. Not age nor weapons… I realized what I'd done wrong one hundred years in when I watched my younger sister grow old and die. I was so lonely for almost two hundred years."

"And then what?" Naomi asked.

"And then I moved to a small town and I met the most beautiful woman to ever walk the Earth."

Naomi colored slightly as Peter stared at her intensely before dropping his eyes.

"You were named Gertrude Wilson, only sixteen years old… I felt dirty and wrong… You were so young while I…" Peter cleared his throat "But, I told you… I told you the whole truth and you just kissed me… You told me that it didn't matter. I proposed to you that night and you excepted even though your family hated me."

"And then?" Naomi asked.

"What happened in 1692, Naomi?" Peter asked hollowly.

Naomi frowned before it clicked.

"Were we in _Salem?"_

"I knew I wanted nothing more to spend the rest of time with you, so I decided to recreate the potion. Only problem was that I had to get some herbs that were far away," Peter snorted "I finished it, you know, and I got back just in time to watch you burn."

"How… How am I here now?" Naomi asked.

"I had one last shot at saving you… I whispered a spell that would keep your life cycling through."

"… Like reincarnation?" Naomi asked.

"Exactly," Peter said "All I had to do was find you… I looked, Naomi, please believe me, Naomi, _I looked_. But, I could never find you until it was too late."

"Too late?"

"Usually you'd be dead, but… One time, I found you while you were still alive… I was so excited… But, when I found you… You had a family… You had a husband and a little girl and I just…" Peter sighed "I gave up looking after that. It became clear to me that you could be happy without me… Maybe even happier… And then fate brought us together again."

It was silent for a long moment.

"This is insane."

Peter crumbled slightly.

"Don't you believe me?"

"That's the problem," Naomi said "_I do."_

"Naomi… I still love you like I did three hundred years ago," Peter whispered, Naomi looking down.

"What do you want?" Naomi asked quietly.

"Let me take you away… I'll take you to Venice or Paris or Rome… Anything Naomi… Let me convince you."

"Convince me to what?" Naomi asked.

Peter reached down his shirt to pull out a small vial hung on a string.

"I finished it and I never got rid of it," Peter explained.

Naomi stared at it for a few seconds, before reaching forward and pulling it off the cord.

Peter jumped forward out of habit, but Naomi popped the cork off and downed it.

Naomi threw the vial to the ground and for a moment they just stared at each other.

And then Peter's lips were on hers.

.

.

.

**A/N**

**There's a smutty sequel to this were Peter has Naomi dress in one of her old dresses (he kept them) and it devolves into passionate sex.**

**Lara-Cat: I'm glad you loved it!**

**anonymouscsifan: Nope, just a good use of the internet :)**

**Thanks for Reading/Reviewing!**


	59. Vampire AU

"I'm going for a walk," Peter muttered, knowing no one was listening.

His mother and Wanda had gotten into another fight and he really didn't want to be in the house right now.

His family was fighting more and more lately, and the more Wanda yelled at their mother, the less they seemed to notice him.

As Peter walked, he considered ways to get his family's attention; he could steal something, or get in a fight, or-.

Peter stopped short; a black cat darted out in front of him.

Peter crouched down, holding out his hand to let the cat sniff, before petting it softly, reaching to look at his collar.

According to the collar, he was to be returned to 15430 Pine Lane.

Peter swallowed hard; it wasn't _that _far away, but, he knew which house that was; he passed it on the way to school.

And it gave him the creeps.

It was a particularly creepy house, but something about it seemed off, especially since no one ever really saw someone leave or enter it.

But, he wasn't _not _going to return the cat.

He sighed, scooping it up and walking towards Pine Lane.

.

Peter knocked on the door of the house, feeling like his stomach was in a knot.

He heard the door unlock and was greeted with the sight of a blonde girl about his age.

"Oh," She said, obviously surprised as she looked at the cat.

"She's yours, right?" Peter asked, his eyes wide as he looked at her.

She was _hot_.

Bright blue eyes and blonde hair with skin so pale, Peter doubted she ever went outside.

"Yes, she is, _thank you,_" She held her arms out and the cat jumped to her, curling up against her "Where'd you find her?"

"Only a few blocks away," Peter assured.

"Would you like to come in? I've got some cake for a thank you."

Go home to angry family or go into hot girl's scary house?

No brainer.

"Yeah, sure."

.

Her name was Naomi, she was sixteen, _but _she was an emancipated teen. She'd inherited a bunch of money from her dad and had already finished high school, so she took online college classes. She also thought this house was freaky, but it used to be her great-grandmother's, so she couldn't leave it. The reason she didn't leave her house too much was because she suffered from some skin condition that meant she couldn't go into direct sunlight without burning.

And her cat's name was Nosy.

.

Peter wasn't entirely sure what came over him.

He usually wasn't forward; he was awkward.

But, he'd blurted it out.

And her eyes had lit up slightly.

"Yes, Peter, I _would _like to go on a date with you."

.

"I don't like her."

Magda sighed loudly and turned to her daughter.

"Can't you try to support your brother for once?"

"Something about her is wrong; I don't like her," Wanda repeated.

"Naomi is a fine young woman," Magda said "And she obviously makes Pietro happy."

"Doesn't mean she isn't creepy."

.

Dating Naomi was _incredible_.

Sure, they couldn't really go _out _on dates because of her condition, so he hung around at her house mostly.

But, she was _amazing_.

They would watch TV, play games, and make out.

But, most of all, she paid attention to him.

She'd listen to him when he talked, she wanted to know how he felt, she…

She _cared _about him.

She always made sure he had enough to eat, that he was comfortable; that he was happy.

.

Peter smiled indulgently as Naomi showed him around the second level of the house; something she'd never done before.

"What's that room?" He asked, nodding at one of the shut doors.

"That leads to the staircase to the attic. Nobody goes up their except for the maid. It gives me the creeps," Naomi said.

"And the room behind you?"

Naomi smirked, grabbing the front of Peter's shirt and kicking the door open.

_Her bedroom._

Naomi pulled him down for a kiss.

.

Peter groaned as Naomi straddled him, grinding down slightly, the young blonde reaching down and taking her shirt off.

Peter paused and reached out.

"What happened there?" He asked, softly rubbing the scar.

"A misunderstanding a long time ago."

Before Peter could ask what that meant, Naomi grinded again, this time removing her bra at the same time, and he lost focus.

.

The next morning, Peter stretched out in the bed, smiling happily before he noticed that Naomi wasn't still in bed with him.

Peter hopped up, pulling his boxers and t-shirt on before heading downstairs.

He turned into the kitchen and was confronted with the sight of an older woman.

They both jumped, the woman gasping a little.

"Hey, sorry, I'm Naomi's boyfriend," Peter said hurriedly.

The woman continued to look at him with wide eyes.

"Um, are you the maid?" Peter asked.

"Yes," She said, her accent something like Russian "You aren't a v-."

"There you are!"

Peter turned and grinned as Naomi bounded up to him, pulling him down for a quick kiss.

"Sorry I left you; had some work to do," Naomi said "I see you met Nadia; she's Ukrainian and has been with the family for years."

"Yeah, I'm Peter," Peter said, offering his hand.

Nadia didn't take it, instead she turned to Naomi.

"Суккуб."

"Nadia," Naomi said in a tired tone.

"Спокусник безневинних чоловіків."

"That's not-."

"Істота з пекла."

"_Enough!" _Naomi yelled "Leave!"

As Nadia passed them, she sent Peter a strange look before glaring at Naomi and muttering under her breath as she walked away.

"Не твоя мати не навчили вас грати з їжею?"

Naomi sighed, before meeting Peter's worried eyes.

"Sex before marriage."

.

Even though Naomi was wonderful and perfect,

Peter still had to go to school.

And he still had to write essays.

.

It was supposed to be about an interesting event that had happened in D.C _but _it had to be non-political.

Peter went through three websites before he found something.

The Summers Household Murders.

In 1835, Alex Summers and his entire household were brutally murdered.

Save for his wife, Gertrude Summers.

His wife was never seen again.

Some people think she killed him herself, others think that she and a lover did, but no one knew for sure.

Peter clicked through some of the pictures before freezing.

A portrait of the two of them.

And Gertrude Summers looking _exactly _like Naomi.

.

Peter dug deeper.

Gertrude Summers was born Gertrude Naomi Parker.

The house that had been the Summers house was the house Naomi lived in.

_You're just being paranoid._

Peter looked at the picture again and swallowed hard.

_They were identical._

.

"Hey, Tiger," Naomi said, wrapping her arms around Peter and kissing him.

Had she always been this cold to the touch?

"Hey," Peter replied, forcing a smile.

"What's wrong?" Naomi asked, frowning.

"Didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

That wasn't a lie; he'd been up on conspiracy websites all night.

"You're welcome to take a nap, I actually have some work to do," Naomi offered.

"Yeah, that'd be nice, actually," Peter said, getting an idea as Naomi smiled.

"No problem. I can make us dinner once you're up."

.

He'd spent twenty minutes in bed before he deemed it safe to leave.

He looked out into the hallway before heading to one of the doors.

The attic door.

It creaked and Peter held his breath, but, nothing happed.

He slowly ascended the stairs, wincing as the groaned under his feet, before he was in the attic.

Framed pictures lined the walls.

Some were ones he'd seen; like the one with Alex and the one with the Parker family.

But, _some_.

Some were of her as a flapper.

Some were of her in a 40s nurse uniform.

One at Woodstock.

And…

Was that Marilyn Monroe?

Peter moved on to the large recliner, the flat screen, and the mini fridge.

Peter had the feeling he shouldn't open that fridge.

He reached forward and slowly opened it.

He felt like throwing up.

"Fuck."

Peter spun around and faced Naomi, who was mirroring his wide eyes.

"Peter, this isn't-."

"This isn't what looks like?" Peter asked sarcastically "Because the blood bags in the fridge are making it look like you're a _vampire_."

Naomi was silent.

"You are," Peter said, slightly hysterical.

"Peter-." Naomi took a step towards him.

"Stay away," Peter said, hopping back "I can't believe I didn't realize earlier. Skin condition so you can't go into the sun, mirrors give you the creeps, "Oh, Peter, I don't like Middle Eastern food.""

"Peter-." Naomi's voice was pained now.

"What was your plan for me? Wanted to have some fun before you killed and ate me? Just like with your first husband?"

"_I didn't kill Alex!"_

Naomi cut him off, Peter looking at her with wide eyes.

Naomi looked down and sighed.

"I didn't kill Alex and I wasn't going to kill you… I love you."

_She loves you!_

"Wh-… If you didn't kill Alex, then who did?"

Naomi seemed to deflate even more.

She gestured at the chair, Peter taking a seat semi-suspiciously.

"… I was born to the Parker family in 1819, and when I was fifteen, Alex Summers, who was twenty at the time, fell in love with me. Alex was nice enough, I guess, but he was rich, and my parents just _loved _that. So, we were married in 1835, I had turned 16 a month earlier... Like I said before… Alex was really crazy about me, I could never figure out why, but he was…" Naomi suddenly got a nostalgic smile and gestured around "He built this house for me. And I liked Alex, believe me, but I wasn't obsessed like he was."

Naomi looked down and Peter realized she was trying not to cry.

"A few months after we were married, Alex got it into his head that I had a lover. I didn't, of course, but he wouldn't listen to reason; he was driven insane by jealousy. Then one night… Alex got a kitchen knife… and… Well, you've seen the scar."

"Then what?" Peter asked quietly.

"Then my father showed up."

"Why would he-?"

"Not Anthony Parker, my _biological _father."

Peter's eyes grew.

"My father had been watching me for a while and rushed in when he saw what was happening. He ripped Alex's throat out, but, there was nothing he could do for me, I was too far gone… Except he could change me into something like him."

Naomi swallowed hard, looking Peter dead in the eye.

"I didn't kill Alex, but I did kill the household… Because when you change, you go insane with hunger. It was lucky I didn't murder the entire block."

"What happened after that?" Peter asked.

"My father took me away and hid me for almost eighty years. Then I was allowed back into the world… I never asked for this, Peter, I never wanted it… if I could go back and change what happened that night I would… And I would let myself die."

Peter looked down.

"For almost two hundred years I simply existed, passing through history, not caring about anything at all… Then I met you."

Peter looked up in surprise.

"You've given me a purpose, Peter; you've given me something to care about and something to look forward too. Thank you for that, Peter, _thank you. _And I understand if you never want to see me again. If I was in your position I wouldn't ever want to see me again either. You can leave and I promise I will _never _go near you again."

"And if I stay?" Peter asked, Naomi becoming slightly intense.

"Anything you want. I'm very rich, Peter; anywhere you wanna go, anything you wanna do."

"… I'll age unless you…" Naomi got a funny look in her eye.

"Never, Peter, not unless you asked," Naomi said "And, aging? No matter how old you get, to me you'll still be as handsome as you are right now."

It was quiet for a moment.

Peter stood up and headed to the stairs, Naomi looking down as her throat tightened.

"This isn't me leaving."

Naomi's head snapped up to Peter.

"This is me needing to think about it… Give me a little time, Naomi."

"I've got all the time in the world, Babe."

.

_Six Months Later_.

.

It'd been five months.

Five months since her twin brother disappeared.

Or, more accurately, skipped town with that girl.

Wanda's heart ached;

She just wanted Peter back.

.

.

.

"I'm hungry."

"You have to pace yourself, Tiger."

"But, I'm hungry."

"I know, Baby, but if you have any more you'll be sick."

"Just a little?"

Naomi sighed and sent her lover a look.

"I have an idea."

"For what?"

"A game," Naomi replied with a smirk that screamed that this wasn't an innocent game.

Naomi walked across the penthouse, sending a look out at the nightlights of Florence.

She reached into the fridge and pulled out a jar, opening it and smiling as Peter joined her. Naomi sent him a smirk before dipping her hand into the jar.

"I bet you can guess where this is going," Naomi said, removing her hand.

Peter grinned and grabbed her wrist.

Before leaning forward to lick the blood off.

.

.

.

**A/N**

**Суккуб - Succubus.**

**Спокусник безневинних чоловіків- Tempter of Innocent Men.**

**Істота з пекла - Being out of hell.**

**Не твоя мати не навчили вас грати з їжею? - Didn't your mother teach you not to play with your food?**

**All Ukrainian translations come from Google Translate so feel free to correct me.**

**There's ****_also two_**** smutty sequels to this one; the licking blood and one where right after Peter is changed and is fed, his instincts kick in with Naomi which leads to rough, bite-y sex.**

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, I actually already do have a Harry Potter AU, chapter 43.**

**anonymouscisfan, sweet yet vaguely depressing is what I do best ;)**

**Sophie, I'm pretty certain I'm going to do, like, a Canon!Halloween, but it might not be trick-or-treating, or it might only be featured briefly because I kinda have an idea of what I'm going to do and ya'll are going to love it.**

**Thanks for Reading/Reviewing!**


	60. The Purge AU

**Warning!**

**There's a bit in this chapter were it references how one character wanted to rape another, non-explicit.**

.

.

.

Naomi Parker had a perfect life.

She had a Mom and a Dad.

Four siblings: Michael, Anna, Joseph, and Isaac.

And they were comfortable because of their semi-richness.

She went to a private school.

She was popular with popular friends.

She had a handsome boyfriend named Alex.

The only black mark on her life was March 21.

But, her family had a state of the art security system.

She had nothing to worry about when it came to the Purge.

.

Alex pulled Naomi in for one more kiss before she hopped into her brother's car.

"I don't like him," Isaac said as he began to drive home.

Naomi rolled her eyes.

"Why?"

"I don't know," Isaac admitted "Something about him… I don't like him."

"Would it be the fact he's dating me?" Naomi asked sarcastically.

"You know I don't care about crap like that… I just don't like him."

"I'm pretty sure Alex is one of the nicest boys at our school," Anna spoke up, both Isaac and Naomi rolling their eyes, Isaac speaking.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't ask for your feedback."

Naomi snorted with laughter as Anna huffed, before the blonde caught Isaac's eyes in the mirror.

Both siblings sobering as they remembered the day.

.

"Naomi, eat."

Naomi continued to push around her spaghetti.

"I'm not hungry," She muttered, her mother sighing and giving Mr. Parker a significant look.

"Do I need to give you all the talk again?" Mr. Parker asked.

"The one about where babies come from?" Isaac asked with his mouth full, making Naomi's mouth twitch slightly.

"The one about the Purge."

"The Purge is dumb," Naomi said, everyone looking at her sharply.

"The Purge is the reason our country is one of the non-violent countries on the planet. It's why we can feel safe the rest of the year. It's the reason we have freedom."

"Freedom isn't freedom when terms and conditions may apply."

"Go," Mr. Parker said sharply, Naomi rolling her eyes before leaving the dinner table and going to her room.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Isaac spoke.

"I'm gonna go talk to her."

Mr. Parker sighed as his youngest son left the table, heading after Naomi.

"What is up with that girl?"

"Everyone goes through that phase, Dad, Naomi's just more… vocal," Michael said, shrugging "It'll pass."

"It better," Mr. Parker said before sighing.

"Time to lockdown."

.

"Isaac, it's just… I'm scared of dying," Naomi said, Isaac nodding slowly.

"I promise you won't die, Naomi; I've got your back."

Naomi smiled slightly.

"Thanks, Isaac."

"No problem, sista. I'm gonna go grab my stuff and then we can hang out in here for a while."

"Alright," Naomi said with a smile as Isaac left the room.

It was quiet for a few moments.

"_Naomi."_

Naomi spun around, her heart stopping as she saw Alex come out of her bathroom.

"Alex, what the-?!"

Alex clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Shh. I need your help, Naomi."

Naomi fully took in his panic.

He was sweaty with wide, frightened eyes.

"I got in deep with some bad people, Naomi; I need you to hide me."

Naomi slapped Alex's hand away.

"Get out, Alex, I'm not putting my-."

Suddenly, the lockdown came into effect; the windows covering with metal.

Naomi built herself up to scream, but before she could, she had a gun pressed to her forehead.

"I'm sorry, Naomi; I didn't want it to come to this… But, you have to hide me."

Naomi gulped hard.

And then Isaac returned.

Her older brother froze, looking at the situation.

"I don't want to hurt her," Alex said, pulling Naomi closer and pushing the barrel hard against her temple "So, don't yell."

"What do you want?" Isaac demanded, putting down the bag he'd held; kicking it off to the side slightly.

"Somewhere to hide."

.

Michael had taken to watching the feed from outside their house on Purge night: it was mind-numbing and he'd find himself thinking about nothing at all.

But, now…

"Dad!"

Mr. Parker came in, swallowing hard as he took in the footage.

And the people approaching his house.

.

Naomi sat crossed legged in front of Alex, digging the gun into the blonde's head even as she held her head high.

Isaac leaned against the wall opposite of them, watching them with a glare.

"Gotta say, don't care for your boyfriend, Nay."

"Trust me, Ike, he's not my boyfriend."

Naomi gasped slightly as Alex pressed the barrel against her temple harder.

Isaac sighed.

"This isn't… This isn't how tonight was supposed to go."

"Life is full of disappointments, kid," Alex hissed.

Naomi rolled her eyes, sending Isaac a look.

.

"Hey, I'm Peter."

The entire family- sans Naomi and Isaac- stared at the man standing at their door.

Actually, he was hardly a man; he seemed to be around Naomi's age with dark silver hair to his shoulders.

And, the Parker family could tell that he wasn't just a rich kid who wanted to get out some rage; him and his group… They were obviously Career Purgers.

Some people would acquire enough money on Purge night or would be born rich and spend the other 364 days of the year _preparing _to for the Purge.

Preparing for _slaughter._

And he'd started this conversation with _hey_.

"So, _you _are hiding someone we want. We really don't care about you guys, honest. But, if you don't bring him to us; we'll kill _everyone _in that house. You have-," He turned his head towards someone outside the porch camera's range "-How long, Wand?"

"An hour?" A woman's voice said from off screen, Peter turning back to the camera and smiling.

"An hour. Oh, and," He turned his head the other way "Cut the power."

.

The lights shut off, and Naomi reacted without thinking; elbowing Alex in the stomach.

Isaac leapt forward and wrestled the gun out of his hands, and, in a last ditch attempt, Alex tried to choke Naomi, but Naomi hit him in the head with a glass, knocking him out.

"Did you kill him?" Isaac asked.

"No," Naomi said, checking his pulse.

Isaac lifted the gun and pointed at Alex.

"Isaac, no," Naomi hissed, grabbing his arm.

"Are you _serious_?" Isaac asked.

"Whoever shut off the power, they want _him_. If we kill him, they're just going to cut their losses and kill _us_," Naomi said "Listen, just watch him and I'll get Dad."

.

"We _don't _have anyone, though," Joseph pointed out.

"Yes we do," Naomi said, running in.

"What happened to you?" Michael asked, looking at her frazzled state.

"Alex snuck in and threatened me with a gun, but when the lights went out, Isaac and I managed to knock him out."

.

"You had _one _job!" Naomi said, having just roused Isaac.

"He snuck up on me," Isaac replied, groaning as he stood up.

"And now he could be anywhere," Michael groaned.

"We have an hour," Mr. Parker cut in "Isaac, take your sister to the security room. Then tell Joseph to meet me in your mother's and mine's room."

"Dad-," Isaac protested.

"Now."

Isaac sighed and nodded, the two youngest Parker siblings heading out of the room, Naomi grabbing the bag Isaac had originally brought in.

.

"We'll split up; each take a separate level of the house. I'll take the basement. Then Joseph. Then Michael," Mr. Parker said, pulling down each of the four rifles and passing them to his sons; giving an extra to Michael "Give this to Isaac and tell him to watch the girls."

.

"How much longer?" Naomi asked.

"Twenty minutes," Isaac replied, Naomi giving a shuddery sigh.

"This is my fault."

"No, no, it's not your fault," Isaac replied, sitting down next to his sister "You couldn't have known that Alex would do this."

Naomi gave him a halfway smile before leaning her head on his shoulder.

.

"That's an hour," Sean announced, leaning against the side of the house.

"Finally, shoulda set the time at thirty minutes," Peter muttered, before side eyeing Wanda "Be safe."

"You too."

.

Naomi and Isaac jumped when they heard something like the front door being blown open before there was hollering and laughter.

"I don't wanna die in here," Naomi muttered.

"You're not," Isaac hissed.

"Then let's make sure," Naomi replied.

Isaac swallowed hard.

"You sure?"

"What do we have to lose?"

.

"Well, they have guns," Raven said, blasé into her walky-talky as she looked at the gun stands.

"How many?" Peter asked.

"Four. Rifles by the look of it."

"Plus whatever Alex has," Sean said.

.

It was quiet as the youngest Parkers turned the corner, looking down hallways as they passed, their guns at the ready.

When, from one side of the house, they heard a shriek.

And from the other; a gunshot.

The two Parker siblings shared a look.

"Be safe."

"You too."

.

Naomi headed down the hallway, checking her corners, before she turned into the living room.

And found Alex.

They both froze, both with their guns focused on the other.

"… Naomi-."

"_You bastard," _She hissed "I hope you burn in _hell!"_

"Naomi, shh."

"You ruin _everything!"_

Before Alex could respond, someone came up behind Naomi, grabbing the gun out of her hand and slamming her against the wall. Two other people wrestling Alex for his gun and getting him down on his knees; a gun to his head.

"So, you must be Naomi," The man who had her pressed against the wall and the gun to her head said "I'm Peter."

.

Isaac headed down the hallway, the house completely silent.

Before a woman tackled him from the side, sending them both toppling.

In Isaac's shock, she easily managed to get the rifle out of his hands, pointing it at Isaac as she straddled him.

"How many children are in this family?" She asked "Although, gotta say; you're the cutest one so far."

"What?" Isaac said, his hands up in surrender.

"My name is Wanda, by the way."

.

"You're the girlfriend Alex goes on about," Peter said.

"I'm not his girlfriend anymore," Naomi hissed, glaring at Alex as Peter chuckled.

"Good call on that one. Do you know what he wanted to do to you tonight?" Peter asked, Naomi looking at him with wide eyes "Oh yeah. He would go into _detail _about it. Started making me uncomfortable, honestly."

"Naomi, that's not true, I-." One of the Purgers kicked Alex in the stomach as Peter rolled his eyes.

"I could tell you in painstaking detail what he said. Here's a hint; it doesn't end well for you."

"No, thank you," Naomi said, her voice hoarse as Peter laughed.

"Very polite. Anyways, I never was about that; inelegant."

"Is that why you want to kill him; he wanted to rape someone?" Naomi asked.

"Well, kinda; you weren't the first girlfriend he wanted to rape; you're just the only remaining living one. My parents started this group and last Purge, when they told Alex to stop doing that, he shot and paralyzed my dad. We've been very patient."

"We weren't protecting him."

"What?" Peter asked, frowning.

"We weren't protecting Alex; he broke in and then we couldn't find him in the hour, I _swear_."

"I believe you," Peter said "But, you still have to die."

Naomi whimpered slightly as Peter pressed the gun to her forehead again.

.

In the upstairs bathroom, one of the Purgers held the rifle to Mr. Parkers head.

In Isaac's bedroom, one with the rifle to Joseph.

Kitchen, to Michael.

Two in the security room, on Mrs. Parker and Anna.

Isaac in the hallway.

And Naomi in the living room.

.

"What're you waiting for?" Isaac asked.

"We like to be synchronized."

.

Peter frowned slightly.

"Now?" One with the gun against Alex's head asked.

"Hold on," Peter said, removing the gun from Naomi's head and looking at it.

"Where'd you get this?"

"What?" Naomi asked.

"Where'd you get this gun?"

"It's one of my fam-."

"Naomi, I can hurt you _very badly_. Worse than any of Alex's most graphic fantasies. Tell me the truth," Peter said "Because I know it's not your family's; four rifles. That's all. And this gun is Beretta. Alex only shoots Colt's. Where did you get this from?"

Naomi swallowed hard.

"Isaac. My brother Isaac."

"Why did he have this?" Peter asked, Naomi looking away "I don't have all day, Naomi."

"We were going to kill our family."

_._

_ "Get Dad riled up about the Purge and he won't worry too much about you; good idea."_

_Naomi smiled at her brother._

_"Thanks," Naomi said._

_"Honestly thought you were going to blow it," Isaac admitted._

_"Sorry, just…"_

_"Do you not want to go through with it?" Isaac asked._

_ "Isaac, it's just… I'm scared of dying," Naomi said, Isaac nodding slowly._

_"I promise you won't die, Naomi; I've got your back."_

_Naomi smiled slightly._

_"Thanks, Isaac."_

_"No problem, sista. I'm gonna go grab my stuff and then we can hang out in here for a while."_

.

"We found out that my mother had an affair and that I'm only Isaac's half-sister. Then, we found out that my real dad has been sending me money for college and a car and all this stuff for years and that my parents have been taking it and spending it. So, Isaac got the guns, and in the middle of the Purge, we were going to kill them."

Peter chewed on his lip for a minute.

"I like you," Peter said it so suddenly it almost made Naomi jump "I like you a lot, Naomi. So, I have a proposition. Option 1. We leave and take Alex, and you go right on with your plan with Isaac, we won't ever bother you again."

"Option 2?"

"You and your brother come with us."

"What?" Naomi asked, surprised.

"Every one of these people live in my family's house. You can join us. Like I said, I like you, Naomi; I'll take care of you."

Peter reached up with the hand that wasn't holding the gun to softly stroke her hair out of her eyes, rolling his eyes as he heard Alex growl behind him. Peter smirked, though, and leaned in more, relishing in how her breathing became shallower and her heart picked up before whispering in her ear.

"Good care of you… You won't have to worry about a thing."

"Why do I get the feeling that you mean more than friends?" Naomi whispered back, a deep chuckle running through Peter, making Naomi shiver slightly as he pulled back.

"Can you blame me? There's a serious lack of pretty girls my age that also like to murder." Peter sighed "But, there is a condition."

.

Isaac and Wanda both jumped at the sound of a gunshot.

"Everyone okay?" Wanda asked into the walky-talky.

_"Everyone's fantastic!"_

.

Naomi giggled as Peter poured her some of the wine from the kitchen.

"Too bad there isn't any champagne."

"This'll do," Naomi replied, smiling as she took her glass.

"To the Purge?" Peter asked, raising his glass.

"To the Purge!" Naomi replied, both of them drinking.

"Now…" Peter muttered to himself, setting down his glass and scooping Naomi up bridal style, making her squeak and giggle "What do you say we head back to the house?"

"I think that's a fantastic idea," Naomi said, leaning to set down her drink "You can show me if sex and murder really _do _go together."

Peter grinned, gingerly stepping over Alex's body.

"Sweetheart, you have _no idea_."

.

.

.

**A/N**

**anonymouscsifan: those smuts don't actually exist, but I'm thinking of maybe having a spin off like this one, but it's all smut, thoughts everyone?**

**Tami: these are all really interesting ideas! And I'm sure they'll meet Bucky eventually (they kinda did in chapter 10)**

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, maybe once I'm done with halloween :)**

**Thanks for Reading/Reviewing!**


	61. Haunted House AU

"This is how horror movies start."

"C'mon, Peter," Crystal said "Stop being a big baby."

"Just pointing out the obvious," Peter replied, tromping slightly behind the rest of the group.

All headed towards a decrepit house.

"Fifty years ago today!" Robert started, Peter rolling his eyes "Fifty years ago today, the man who owned this house went _insane_. Thankfully, everyone was out of the house when he did. _Except for his daughter!_"

"For god's sake," Peter muttered.

"All of the man's weapons were out of the house since his sons had gone on a hunting trip, so, he took some rope and _strangled her! _And, if you go into this house, you'll be strangled by the ghost of the daughter, who will never be laid to rest since her body was never found!"

"If her body was never found, then how do you know he strangled her?" Peter asked.

"Because you can see the marks around the ghost's neck!" Robert said, still in the overdramatic voice.

"How do you know what the ghost looks like if everyone who's seen her has been strangled-."

"And Peter Maximoff will spend an entire night in this house!"

"Shoulda chosen truth, Maximoff," Peter said under his breath.

"Your flashlight," Dallas said, passing him it.

"Could I get a sleeping bag, too? Or maybe some new friends?"

"Good luck, Peter," Crystal said.

"Yeah, hope you don't get strangled!" Brandy agreed.

Peter sighed and headed up to the front of the house, raising an eyebrow as the door opened easily.

He switched on his flashlight as he stepped inside, shutting the door behind him out of some misplaced sense of politeness. He slowly looked around, before freezing, _swearing _he heard a creak.

"It's nothing, maybe a mouse," Peter muttered, going into the next room; filled with old furniture.

Another loud creak.

"_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_," Peter whispered.

He slowly turned the corner into the next room.

His flashlight landing right on the face of a girl.

"AHHH!"

"AHHH!"

They both jumped a foot in the air, shrieking loudly.

"Who the _hell _are you?!" She yelled.

"Who the hell are _you?!" _Peter countered.

She held her hand up and took a deep breath.

"My name is Naomi Parker, my friends dared me spend the night in here, and I'm _so _sorry if you own this house."

"No, no, my friends dared me the same thing; I'm Peter Maximoff."

It was quiet for a second, the two teens staring at each other.

Naomi cracked first, her lip twitching.

And they both burst into a fit of giggles.

.

They ended up sitting in what seemed to be the old kitchen; the tile more comfortable than the splintery wood. And, they could face each other while leaning back on something; Peter on the counter and Naomi on the kitchen island.

Peter set the flashlight down in between them, pointed at the ceiling.

"My flashlight might have broken, but, I do have snacks and blankets," Naomi said, reaching into her bag and pulling out some gummy worms and offering it to Peter, who took some.

"Do you live around here; I've never seen you," Peter said, taking bite out of one of the gummies.

"No, I only come down here once every year," Naomi said "My family used to live here."

"You know the story of this place?" Peter asked.

"Yeah… Bunch of bullshit if you ask me; my friends couldn't even come up with a name for the girl."

"Wait, so you only come here once a year and your friends sent you into a creepy old house for the night?" Peter asked "Sounds like crappy friends."

"They are," Naomi said, shrugging "Your friends don't sound that much better."

"They're not. One of them is my ex-girlfriend, and another is the guy she cheated on me with."

"Rough," Naomi said sympathetically.

.

They talked for hours, Peter finding himself liking Naomi more and more.

"What time is it?" Naomi asked, Peter looking at his watch.

"Three."

"Maybe we should turn the flashlight off; the sunrise isn't for a while and we should conserve battery."

Peter reached forward and turned the flashlight off; it was so dark that Peter couldn't see Naomi anymore.

"Jeez, pitch black," Naomi said "Where are you?"

She reached forward and grabbed his knee.

"Found you," She teased, making Peter chuckle.

He then felt her hand on her arm.

Then his cheek.

"What're you doing?" Peter asked.

"You'll see."

And then she crushed her lips against his.

It was slightly awkward since she clearly hadn't been _entirely _sure of where his lips were.

But, _damn_.

Peter grabbed her waist and kissed back harder.

Something about Naomi pressed against him in the pitch black in a creepy old house made him act _boldly_, pushing Naomi back so he was lying on top of her.

But, his reason kicked in, making him break the kiss.

"Crap, sorry, too far?"

"Not at _all_."

Peter practically groaned at her breathy voice, leaning down to kiss her again, before pulling down on the neck of her sweater, exposing her neck so he could bite at it.

"_Peter," _Naomi said breathily, this time Peter letting out his groan.

.

"This is going to be an interesting story to tell any children I might have," Peter said, Naomi laughing and cuddling onto his bared chest as they cuddled under one of Naomi's blankets "'No, no, son, I didn't wait until marriage to lose my virginity. I didn't even lose it to your mother. I lost it to a girl on the floor of an abandoned haunted house.'"

.

Four hours later found Peter and Naomi with their clothes back on and cuddling, the pale light of the early morning illuminating them.

"Peter!"

The yell came from outside.

"Must be your friends," Naomi said.

"You wanna come with me?" Peter asked "Or I could stay until your friends come."

"Nah, they won't be here until sunrise; go see your friends," Naomi said with a smile, both of them standing up.

"Will I ever see you again?" Peter asked.

"You know where to find me," Naomi teased, leaning forward to kiss Peter "See ya around, Peter."

"Bye Naomi."

Peter headed out the front door and Naomi's smile slipped away.

She looked over at the horizon, seeing that the tip of the sun would soon appear, and she sighed.

.

Peter bowed over the top as the others applauded him.

"I gotta be honest, Maximoff, didn't think you'd make it," Robert said.

"What can I say? I am _amazing_," Peter said, heading off in the direction of the car.

"You look rough," Crystal said, following after him.

"Well, it's not like I got a lot of sleep," Peter countered.

"Aww, was the house not delicate enough for you?" Dallas asked.

"Haha," Peter replied "You're welcome to sleep there tomorrow night."

"I'm fine," Dallas replied.

Peter then remembered what Naomi had said.

"Hey, Robert?"

"Yeah?"

"The girl that died there; you never said what her name was."

"Oh, Naomi."

"What?" Peter asked, looking over sharply at Robert.

"That was her name; Naomi Parker."

.

.

.

**A/N**

**I love this one.**

**I think I am going to do that smut idea, but, instead of just being Peter/Naomi, it's going to be for ****_all _****my stories. So, if you have any chapters of Loverboy you think should have a smutty sequel, tell me.**

**Thanks for Reading/Reviewing!**


	62. Halloween

"Hey, Tiger."

Peter took in Naomi's Halloween costume; a short red dress with black corset strings, thigh high boots over fishnets, and tiny horns sticking out of her blonde curls.

"Damn, Ami," Peter said, licking his lips "You look hot as hell."

"Ba dum bump," Naomi said, deadpanned as she pushed past him into his house. Peter turned and slapped her ass, making the young woman jump.

"Pietro!" Magda reprimanded, nodding at Lorna "Not in front of your sister!"

"Don't worry, Mama, I'm used to it," Wanda said, grinning as Magda cuffed her on the back of the head.

"I love your costume, Lorna," Naomi said, the young girl smiling.

"She's my favorite superhero!"

"Are you kidding?" Naomi said, grinning "Wonder Woman is the _best _superhero!"

"Are you gonna come trick or treating with me, Naomi?" Lorna asked.

"Sorry, Kiddo, Peter and I are going to some haunted houses. But, maybe we'll catch up with you after."

"Pietro can't go to a haunted house," Lorna said.

"Why not?"

"He's not in costume."

Naomi looked over her shoulder at Peter.

"She's got a point, Pete."

Peter rolled his eyes before disappearing for half a second; reappearing with a faux-formal red jacket with a longer back than front with a white shirt underneath, black jeans, a red bow tie, and horns like Naomi.

"You coming, Wand?" Peter asked.

"Nah," Wanda replied.

"Tell Isaac that I said hi." Naomi smirked as Wanda blushed "Also, if you're going to be in that neighborhood, you'll probably get lectured for dressing like a witch."

.

First they went to a haunted house in Kansas City.

As they walked through the house, Naomi got more excited as she got more scared.

Finally, someone popped out at them, Naomi giving out a soft yell and jumping, while Peter hardly paid _any _attention to the worker, just to Naomi.

Naomi wrapped her arm around Peter's, making the man grin and readjust their position and wrap his arm around her shoulders, rubbing comfortingly.

After about thirty minutes and quite a few jumps, they finished.

"Ready for another?" Peter asked somewhat hopefully.

"Jesus Christ, Peter, give me a minute," Naomi replied.

"We could go to the one in our neighborhood; probably won't be as good as this one."

.

"Why are we even doing this?" Naomi asked as they walked over to their second haunted house of the night "You can't get scared by people jumping out at you; this can't be fun for you."

"This is _plenty _fun," Peter said, grinning slightly "I can't get scared, but _you _can."

"It's not funny," Naomi said, shoving him.

"Not what I'm saying. You get more and more scared; you get closer and closer to me. It's nice to make you feel safer when there isn't _actual _danger involved."

"Yeah, you sure can't do that during horror movies," Naomi said observationally, making Peter groan.

"The Exorcist was a very scary movie, Naomi!" Naomi cackled at Peter's face.

"C'mon, dork."

.

Finally they came to their next haunted house, Peter noticing the teenage girl sitting outside.

"Hey, Pam."

"Oh, hey, Peter," She said, seemingly slightly down.

"Oh, right, this is my girlfriend, Naomi," Peter said, Naomi smiling.

"Nice costume," Pam said.

"Thanks," Naomi replied "What happened to your cheek?"

"I work here and a group came through; they were really rough and loud; one of the guys punched me in the face when I jumped out."

"You alright?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Pam said.

"Sounds like a bunch of douchebags," Peter said.

"Judge for yourself," Pam said, nodding at a group a little bit away.

Naomi and Peter studied the group, being jerks and almost trampling small trick or treat-ers.

"Peter, Dear, I think I found us something more interesting to do than another haunted house," Naomi said, a small smirk growing.

"I was thinking the exact same thing, Naomi, My Love."

.

The group continued to make its way through town, people jumping out of their way.

Finally they came to a spot where someone covered in a sheet stood.

Completely still.

The group continued moving forward, expecting the ghost to jump out of the way.

Still completely stationary.

It was honestly off putting.

But, it was nothing, right? Just a dumb kid.

"Move it, Jackass."

Nothing.

"C'mon, Bitch," A different one called.

Nada.

Finally, to alleviate the tension, one of them reached forward and pulled the sheet away.

There was _nothing _there.

None of them felt the soft gust of air as one of them reached forward to feel the spot; completely empty.

It was dead silent for a moment.

"BOO!"

"ARGHHH!"

.

Naomi and Peter reappeared, both laughing so hard they had to sit down.

"Their faces!"

After a few moments, they managed to calm down enough to speak.

"Let's go egg my house!" Naomi announced, helping Peter up.

.

Naomi laughed as Peter strew toilet paper everywhere, the young girl throwing another egg.

And then they heard someone begin to unlock the door, Naomi grabbing Peter and making them disappear right in time.

"Goddamn kids!" Mr. Parker yelled, looking at his wrecked yard.

.

"Hey, Lorna, good haul?" Peter asked.

"Yeah!" She replied, taking a big bite out of a candy bar.

"Can I have some?" Peter asked, reaching forward only for his hand to be smacked away.

"Get your own!" Lorna announced, making Naomi laugh.

"Right on, Lorna!"

Peter rolled his eyes before appearing with a bowl of assorted candy and sticking his tongue out at Lorna, who giggled.

.

Naomi took a big bite of her twizzler as she and Peter cuddled on the couch in the basement, both watching the movie with interest.

_"He chose you, honey! From all the women in the world to be the mother of his only living son!"_

"I would tell her to shove the antichrist up her ass," Naomi commented.

"You would," Peter agreed.

.

"I should probably go home," Naomi said, faux-innocently as she pulled on her coat.

"Oh?" Peter said, catching onto Naomi's tone.

"But, I'm worried I might get scared."

"You could stay here; I could keep you company…" Peter said, pulling Naomi's coat back off "As long as I get something in return."

"I guess that depends."

"On?"

"Are you a devil in the sack?"

Peter slipped his hand up her skirt.

"You have _no _idea, Baby."

.

.

.

"Also depends on if I'll get pregnant with the spawn of Satan, because that's kinda a fear of mine right now."

"Way to ruin the mood, Parker."

.

.

.

**A/N**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**anonymouscsifan: I think at first he'd try to find a way to lay her to rest, but, as they worked together, he'd fall in love with her. And I don't want to spoil the ending because maybe I'll write a sequel. I hope your niece enjoys it!**


	63. Domestic Fluff 2

"Absolutely not."

"She needs a home; I found her in an alley."

"Take it to the pound, then."

"They'll put her down."

"I've killed people, Peter; do I look like I care?"

Peter pouted, running his fingers through the kitten's fluffy, ginger fur.

It was tiny in Peter's arms as Naomi glared at it.

"Why not?"

"Because we can hardly take care of ourselves, Peter; that's why not."

"Please."

Peter gave her a wide eyed look and Naomi felt her resolve begin to crumble.

"Peter…"

"_Please."_

His lower lip jutted out just slightly.

Damn it.

"… _Fine_."

Peter's face lit up as Naomi rolled her eyes.

"_But, you _have to take care of that devil creature. I want no part of it."

.

So, they had a cat.

"It's a _kitten_," Peter would correct.

And Naomi hated it with a passion.

Especially its name.

.

"I _was _going to call it Cheeto, but I came up with a better one."

"What?"

"Gertrude."

"I hate you."

.

But, the cat seemed to hate her too.

.

"Naomi, have you seen-?"

Peter suddenly had Trudy, as Peter called it, thrust into his hands, Naomi glaring with a large red scratch on her cheek.

.

Of course, though, the cat just _loved _Peter.

.

"Peter, are you coming to bed?" Naomi called, pulling on her pajamas.

"I can't."

"Why not?" Naomi asked, frowning in confusion.

"I'm stuck."

Naomi entered the living room to find Peter lying on the couch, with Trudy sleeping on his chest.

"I can't, in good conscience, move."

.

Months passed, and the stupid kitten became a stupid cat; full grown and hellbent on making Naomi's life as difficult as it could.

It would try to trip her when she was carrying things.

It would curl up between her and Peter at night.

And it was _really _hard to get it on when that dumb cat kept scratching at the bedroom door.

.

Whenever Peter was a way on a job, Naomi would make sure that the cat didn't die and that's _it_. And the only reason she did that was because she knew Peter would be sad if that stupid furball kicked it.

.

Naomi had been making herself dinner when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Naomi."

"Hey, Phil." Naomi's chest tightened slightly; she could tell something was wrong "What's up?"

.

Missing in action.

Oh, Peter, you idiot; what did you _do?_

_"I'm sure he's fine, Naomi, you know him."_

Yeah, Naomi did know Peter.

And she knew he wasn't invincible.

Tears started to work themselves down her cheeks, even as she tried to hold them back.

_What if he's hurt?_

_What if… What if he's dead?_

The very thought made Naomi burst into tears.

_What if I never see him again?_

_What if I'm all alone again?_

Naomi felt something touch her calf; Trudy was poking at her and meowing. Instead of the usual disdain that filled Naomi at the sight of the ginger cat, she only thought of how much Peter _loved _this cat.

Naomi reached down and scooped Trudy up, for once the cat not scratching her as she did it, and held her close; crying into her fur.

.

Peter shut the door quietly behind him.

It'd been rough and all he wanted was to lie down and for Naomi to hold him close.

He entered the living room and stopped short.

Naomi was curled up on the couch with Trudy asleep in her arms, Naomi's cheeks stained with tears.

Peter felt his heart hurt at the sight of distress and he quietly kneeled down next to Naomi, reaching out to softly stroke her hair.

Naomi's eyes fluttered open and she looked at him for a moment, before jumping off the couch and tackling Peter to the ground.

And sending Trudy flying.

"Sorry, sorry," Naomi muttered to the groggy cat before turning back to Peter, whom she was lying on top of "I was so worried."

"Hey, I'm here," Peter said, brushing away one of Naomi's tears.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"I'm not hurt," Peter opted to say, Naomi frowning.

"You wanna talk about it?"

Peter shook his head, Naomi sighing and leaning forward to kiss him gently.

"Let's go lay down."

.

As Peter pulled on his pajamas, he heard Naomi moving around the apartment before she returned to their bedroom.

"I made you tea," She said, placing the mug on the bedside table before lifting the covers for Peter to crawl under. Then, she left the room again, but only for a minute.

"There you are." Peter heard her say before she returned, placing Trudy on Peter's chest. Then, she finally joined him in bed, cuddling up against him and playing with his hair.

"In the morning, I'll make you breakfast in bed and then you can spend all day in here if you want. Marathon Happy Days or something."

"Okay," Peter replied, curling up against Naomi some more.

Peter fell asleep with the warmth of a cat on his chest and the sound of Naomi's heartbeat.

.

After that, Naomi and the cat got along; they weren't like how Peter and Trudy were, but Naomi wouldn't glare at her and she wouldn't scratch Naomi.

Sometimes Trudy would even jump onto Naomi's lap if Peter was in a jumpy mood and wouldn't sit still.

Plus, Naomi never tried to give Trudy a bath like Peter did.

.

.

.

**A/N**

**Not sure where this came from.**

**If you didn't see I posted the smutty spin off, now with a new Maxiria Chapter.**

**shadowjumper7: I am going to write Apocalypse, and thank you so much!**

**Thanks for Reading/Reviewing!**


	64. Mob AU

**Warning: mentions of child abuse.**

**.**

.

.

Every house on the street was a picture of modern day domestication; perfectly white fences, perfectly clean windows, and perfectly green grass.

No one saw the perfectly purple bruises that the two houses at the end of the block's children had.

But, they did see the shared tree house where two of the children would congregate.

.

"You've had worse," Peter, six years old, said, looking at the bruise on Naomi's temple.

"I hate him," Naomi, five years old, sniffled.

"Naomi…"

"_I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!" _Naomi said, crying in earnest now and making Peter pull her into a tight hug.

"I hate him too," Peter whispered.

"I hate your dad too," Naomi whispered, burying her face in Peter's shoulder.

"Me too."

.

It went on and on like this for years.

And even though Peter had it technically worse (his father's "business associates" also saw him as a punching bag) he was always there for Naomi, who'd curl up in his arms and cry.

Until a week after Naomi's eighth birthday.

.

Peter awoke to the sound of someone knocking on his window.

Peter opened it to find Naomi standing on the bit of roof that was outside his window.

"Naomi, what is it?" Peter asked sleepily.

"I'm running away," She said simply.

Peter was quiet; there were no tears, not even sniffles; she was serious.

"I'm gonna miss you, Ami," Peter said mournfully.

"You could come with me," Naomi replied.

Peter wanted to, _god_, he wanted to.

But…

"My sisters," Peter replied, Naomi nodding sorrowfully.

"I thought so, um," She reached into her pocket and pulled out a necklace made out of a cord and a piece of wire she'd made into a funny symbol "So you can remember me."

"I'll never forget… Thank you," Peter said quietly.

"I'm gonna come back," Naomi said suddenly, Peter looking up surprised.

"But, your dad will be-."

"I'm gonna come back once I'm big and he can't hurt me," Naomi said, determined "And I'm gonna get you and we're gonna live somewhere far away."

Peter grinned.

"Okay."

"It might take a while. Can ya… Can ya wait that long?" Naomi asked worriedly.

"Yeah, Ami, I can wait that long," Peter said, Naomi smiled.

"Okay… Bye, Peter."

"Bye, Naomi."

Naomi went to leave before twirling back around and kissing Peter.

Peter wasn't able to get his brain to function until Naomi had broken the kiss and climbed off the roof and was gone.

He looked down at the necklace and finally tied it around his neck.

He wouldn't take it off for another nine years.

.

Every time it seemed like he had his life together, it would fall apart again.

He'd moved out, thank god, and had a job at a McDonalds' (he wasn't going to complain).

He'd even had a girlfriend.

But, then he found she was cheating on him with some rich jackass.

So, now he was fucking wasted.

He'd stumbled back into his shitty, one room apartment and went to look for his phone (he'd left it at home for a reason). But, instead of finding that and making a very embarrassing call, he found something he hadn't thought about in _years_.

Fucking hell, was it August 17th?

Peter pressed the wire bit of the necklace to his lips.

"Happy Birthday, Ami."

.

Sometimes he wondered what had happened to her.

He liked to think she was some powerful business executive or, if he was feeling slightly down on himself, a stay at home mom.

But, sometimes, in the darkest part of the night, he'd ponder the very _real _possibilities of what happened to her.

Sex slavery, prostitution, drug addict, the list went on.

Or, the worst one of all…

Dead.

Naomi might very well be dead; the cops had never been able to find her.

Or, maybe she was like him; a twenty-three year old high school dropout, barely scraping by and wondering what he'd done for karma to fuck him this way.

.

He was only two hours into his shift and he was ready to die.

"I can help who's next," Peter said.

And then a gun was in his face.

He put his hands up, of course.

"Sorry about this, kiddo."

And then nothing.

.

Peter jerked awake, going to sit up but feeling a shooting pain.

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy," A nurse said, pushing him back on the bed "You were shot."

"… It was point blank, how am I still…?" Peter asked, his voice hoarse.

"Seven surgeries and a goddamn miracle," The nurse replied, snorting.

"_Seven surgeries?" _Peter asked, his eyes wide "I'm screwed."

"What do you mean?" The nurse asked, frowning.

"I work at McDonalds' is what I mean."

"You're surgeries have already been paid for," The nurse said, confused.

"What?" Peter asked, frowning.

"Yeah, completely paid for," The nurse said before smiling "You must have someone out there that loves you."

Peter lay back, frowning; who could've done this? Wanda was scraping by as well and his parents… It wasn't them.

"Oh, you had a visitor while you were asleep," The nurse said, Peter looking up in interest "She didn't stay long, but I think she left you a letter on that table."

Peter reached and grabbed the letter, realizing that his hands were shaking as he opened it.

_Peter,_

_I know I owe you an explanation._

_But, you'll have to wait a little bit longer._

_It's a long story, Peter, and it's not safe to put the whole thing in a letter._

_But, if you want to find out, there will be a car waiting outside the hospital; it'll take you wherever you want._

_You can go home if you like, Peter, or you can come to me, and I promise I will tell you the whole story._

_I'm sorry it's taken me this long._

There was something else in the letter; something heavy.

A signet ring.

With a very familiar symbol on it.

.

They hadn't found out who'd shot him, but the police were looking.

And after what felt like an eternity, he was released from the hospital.

"Do you have a ride?" The nurse asked.

"I think so," Peter replied once he was wheeled out.

"Peter Maximoff?"

Peter and the nurse looked over and saw a man not that much older than him.

"I'm your driver."

"Alright," Peter said, following the man to the nondescript black car, the man opening the back door for him before he ran around to the driver's seat.

"Where'd you want to go, Mr. Maximoff?"

Peter's lip twitched; he'd only told one person about how he preferred his mother's maiden name to his father's last name.

"To the person who sent you."

.

They'd been driving for a grand total of five minutes before Peter broke the silence.

"Can you tell me where we're going?"

"Sorry, Mr. Maximoff," Was all he said, making Peter sigh.

"Oh, god, call me Peter."

"I don't think my boss would like it if I did that," The man said awkwardly.

"What's your name?" Peter asked.

"Sean, sir," He said with pleased smile "People usually don't ask me stuff like that."

"Dude, I work at McDonalds'; I get it."

"Honestly, a lot of us didn't think you'd come," Sean said "We had a bet and now I'm out twenty."

"Sorry," Peter said, smiling "I need to return her ring, though."

The car swerved and Peter grunted in pain; he was still sore.

"Sorry, sorry," Sean said "Just, is it a _signet ring_?"

"Yeah?"

"Fucking hell," Sean muttered under his breath "She _never_ takes that thing off; I think she showers with it."

Peter tried to ask more questions after that, but Sean only gave one word answers.

.

"We're here."

"Really?" Peter asked slowly.

"She wanted a neutral place," Sean explained, opening the car door for him "Just tell the hostess that you're here to meet her."

Peter sighed and got out of the car, wincing slightly before he headed off towards the unknown.

And the Cheesecake Factory.

.

"Hey, I'm here to meet-."

"Yep," The hostess said chirpily "This way."

She led him through the maze of tables and towards a back room.

"Right through here, sir," She said, gesturing.

Peter entered the reserved room to find it mostly clear except for a single table.

"_Peter_."

Peter looked over to find a beautiful blonde woman staring at him, clearly having moved towards him before pausing.

It was quiet for a moment, before Peter smiled.

"You can hug me, Ami."

Her face lit up and she was in his arms, nearly knocking the wind out of him.

"I missed you," She said, her voice muffled into his chest.

"I missed you too."

She pulled back; tears in her eyes as she cupped his cheeks and studied him.

"You changed your hair," She said.

"It's hard to get hired when you have long, silver hair," He explained, pausing before going on with what he was going to say "I remember thinking you were the prettiest girl I'd ever seen, not much has changed."

Naomi put her hand over her mouth as she gave a watery, surprised laugh.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Naomi said "I should've done something sooner."

"Tell me how you could've," Peter requested.

"It's long," Naomi replied.

"I don't mind."

"It's not pretty."

"I wasn't expecting it to be."

.

Once they'd settled and had ordered, Naomi started.

"Not that long after I left you, I met a woman named Emma Frost and she sort of took me under her wing," Naomi said "She raised me, Peter, and made sure no one ever raised a hand at me again… But, she was the girlfriend of a mob boss. Emma was _smart_ and tactical, but she'd settled for girlfriend. It never ceased to annoy me; she should've been in charge. So, when I turned eighteen, I told her boyfriend, Shaw, that I wanted in. He said yes; thought I'd be a perfect honeypot. He was quite right; once I got a majority of his assets on my side, I managed to get into his room alone with him and…"

Naomi mimed slitting her throat.

"And then I took over. It's been that way ever since."

The large man that was seemingly Naomi's body guard cleared her throat and Naomi sighed.

"What would you like to add, Logan?"

"You forgot to mention that since then our revenue has increased by 265%."

"Thank you, Logan, go wait with Sean."

Logan huffed and left the room.

"You're a mob boss," Peter said slowly, Naomi nodding "And you're _not _fucking with me?"

"Never, Peter."

It was quiet for a moment as the waitress arrived with their food.

Once she left, Peter spoke.

"… You know, I always imagined you were some business executive. Guess I was right." Peter cracked a smile, making Naomi grin.

Peter then grabbed his burger and took a bite, groaning.

"I forgot what real food tastes like."

.

"You want dessert?" Naomi asked after they'd finished.

"No, no," Peter said, Naomi giving him a look.

"Are you sure? Because, I recall you having quite a sweet tooth," Naomi said, Peter fidgeting.

"You paid for my hospital bills, Naomi; I don't want to ask for anything else."

"Those bills were nothing, Peter."

"I saw the bills; they weren't nothing," Peter said.

"Peter," Naomi said, grabbing his hand "It's okay, let me pay you back for fucking up."

"Naomi, you were under no obligation to get me, you know that right?" Peter asked.

"I know, I know… But, I feel like it… Plus, that's not all."

"What?" Peter asked.

"The man that shot you, I know who he is."

"What?!" Peter asked sitting up straight.

"Well, _not exactly_. But, I know why," Naomi said "He was sent by your father."

The mention of Peter's father brought the room's temperature down.

"… Why?" Peter asked softly.

"Erik is trying to start something; he wants to be a boss, but he's a small timer, I wasn't worried about him," Naomi explained "But, I guess he found having a son that worked at McDonalds' an embarrassment, so..."

It was quiet for a long moment.

"Wow…"

"I'm sorry, Peter," Naomi started "I-."

"No, no," Peter said, holding up his hand "It's not your fault and… this really isn't surprising."

"Still, I'm sorry."

Peter grabbed Naomi's hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Still nothing to be sorry about."

They stared into each other's' eyes for a moment.

"Um, anyway," Naomi said, looking away as her hand slipped out of his "I was wondering something."

"If I would go away with you?" Peter asked jokingly, before Naomi gave him a look "Wait, really?"

"Yeah, Pete," Naomi said softly "I'm lonely; I can't afford to have friends unless they work for me, and that isn't the same."

Naomi seemed to awaken slightly.

"Unless you want to stay, it's okay if you do; I can visit you and-."

Naomi cut off as Peter's lips pressed against hers.

"Sorry, returning the favor," Peter murmured, their faces still close "… Fourteen years late."

"I should do more favors," Naomi replied, Peter stroking her cheek gently.

"I'll go with you, Naomi," Peter whispered, Naomi giving a soft almost sob of happiness.

.

"I need to stop off at my apartment real quick," Peter said as he slid into the car.

"Of course, I'll meet you when you're done," Naomi said "I've got a few more things to take care of."

Then Naomi passed two boxes up to Sean and Logan.

"Salted Carmel and Strawberry," She explained.

"Thanks, Na-Mz. Wilson!" Sean said, correcting himself.

"Wilson?" Peter asked.

"Took a new name," Naomi explained before leaning down and kissing him gently "See you soon."

"Yeah," Peter said, squeezing her hand and smiling as Naomi shut the door and the car pulled off.

Naomi pulled out her phone.

"Ororo? How's it going?" She asked "Perfect, don't kill him; I need a piece."

.

Peter grabbed some of his stuff; he didn't own much that he liked and Naomi promised him new clothes and the like.

But, he paused for a moment to stand in front of the cracked, dirty mirror and put on the necklace she'd given him fourteen years ago.

.

"Sweet digs," Peter said as he was ushered into a large house, filled with cutting edge technology and priceless art.

"Wait until you see my house," Naomi replied, her feet kicked up on the coffee table that was probably worth a year of Peter's salary as she typed away on her phone "Sorry, clearing something up real quick."

"It's fine. Cool if I look around?"

"Go for it."

Peter wandered out of the room and looked in each room; each one more breathtakingly expensive looking than the last.

Finally he stopped outside a room that seemed to be a mini art gallery.

"Hey, I've finished, whatdaya wanna-," Naomi stopped, frowning "What's wrong?"

"I'm so out of my depth," Peter said quietly, looking at his feet "Look at all this; I didn't even finish high school, Naomi."

"All of this… it's _nothing _when you're alone," Naomi said "I'd trade it all away with I could stay with you, I l-."

Naomi cut off and looked away, Peter's eyes softening.

"Naomi, I l-."

"And if you're really worried about your GED, your welcome to get it now. Even though _I _don't have one."

Peter smiled.

"You don't?"

"Self-taught," Naomi said "Ummm, I did something I think you won't like."

"What?"

"I got someone to get Erik."

Peter froze.

"Is he dead?" He asked hoarsely.

"No, but he can be," Naomi said intensely "I say the word and…"

Peter gnawed on his lip.

"Or," Naomi started "I can take you to him."

"What?" Peter asked "Why would I want to be near him?"

"Remember what it felt like to be helpless?" Naomi asked "When you knew you wouldn't be able to escape?"

She shrugged and Peter swallowed hard.

"… I can't, Naomi," Peter said, Naomi nodding slowly.

"I understand."

"Do it for me."

"What?" Naomi asked, surprised.

"Hurt him for me. I can't… but you can, or one of your henchmen," Peter said, Naomi nodding slowly.

"… We're leaving for my home in Spain at eleven-ish, tomorrow morning," Naomi said, kissing Peter's cheek "I might have to meet you at the airport."

"Okay," Peter said as Naomi turned to leave "Wait."

Naomi turned and gave him a smile.

"I love you too."

.

.

.

He loved Naomi.

Sure, she worked a lot, but she made time for him.

But, what he loved most of all, was that he felt safe with her.

The first time he saw her truly angry was after someone tried to rat her out, and he learned that she raged; she yelled and stomped. He was out of the room right before she threw a glass at the wall.

She found him later, curled up in the corner of his room, wincing as she approached.

He'd sucked in a terrified breath as she pulled out a gun.

_"If I ever hurt you, Peter, I want you to use this."_

And she passed him the gun.

Peter had thrown it away and started crying as Naomi pulled him close, telling him how sorry she was for scaring him and saying that she loved him more than anything else.

_"I never want you to get hurt."_

Which was probably why she tried to keep him separate from the business.

But, sometimes men underestimated Naomi, and they found that having a man half naked walking around or her stroking his hair as she talked really made them uncomfortable.

Peter didn't mind how she occasionally used him for business; it was funny to watch them squirm as he curled up against Naomi and she let him have a sip of his drink.

But, mostly he stayed away from that part of her life and was there when she was able to get away from it.

And he always would be.

.

.

.

**A/N**

**Really ought to be called Bond Villain AU, but idgaf.**

**EmpressLupin: I need to read up on Neko first, I've never really heard of it before now, but maybe one day :)**

**Thanks for Reading/Reviewing!**


	65. James Bond AU

For the first fifteen years of her life, Naomi would spend the three months of summer at a beautiful house by a lake. There were a few more houses like theirs, but only one of them interested her; the one with children around her age. Even though they were technically her older brother's age, they got along with her better, and they would swim, have campfires, and star gaze on the beach as the adults did business.

And then the fifteenth year happened.

Peter was sixteen at the time and something _changed_ between them; they would sneak kisses as they swam, his arm would work its way around her shoulder during campfires, and they would sneak out to the quiet part of the beach at night, where they could be alone.

One night, after their gasps had finished, Peter rolled over, but propped himself up on his elbow to look at her.

"I don't want to be apart again."

Naomi looked over and frowned.

"Me neither."

"Then let's not be," Peter said "Come with my family."

Naomi sat up.

"What?"

"My dad said it was okay; you could live with me, Naomi, and we wouldn't have to be apart ever again," Peter said, Naomi looking away and running her hand through her curls "You don't have to decide right now."

Naomi gave him a small nod and the rest of the night was spent thinking about it. The next morning she was exhausted, but pleased; she was going to be with Peter forever.

Peter grinned and pulled her close when she told him, kissing her all over her face. And for the first time he made love to her in an actual bed; whispering how he loved her over and over.

When she finally returned to her own house, her mother was annoyed; she had been looking for her and sent her to town pick up some milk.

For the rest of her life, Naomi would wonder what her life would've been like if she hadn't gone into town then, if she'd stayed with Peter.

When she was looking at the different brands when a bag was thrown over her head.

Then, for the next week, she would learn what true pain was.

But then, another one of the people who was at their summer homes arrived, killing everyone, before turning the gun onto her.

And he left as she bled out on the floor.

She employed the knowledge she'd gained from movies; doing her best to stop the bleeding and crawling out of the cell.

As it turned out, the man hadn't gotten all of her captors, and as he attacked Naomi, she managed to grab a broken piece of glass and jam it into his throat.

She finally made it out and stumbled to a gas station before blacking out.

The next thing she knew was a hospital room.

And a man who only called himself X.

Who told her why everything had happened to her.

Naomi had known her father was some type of banker, but she hadn't known that he was a part of an organization that banked terrorists' money. The men that took her were simply angry customers who wanted some revenge. Then, after she was admitted into a hospital, their agency had found out.

But, what she didn't understand was why the man she'd known had shot her.

It turned out it was because Erik told him, because he considered her a liability; that she'd sold them out in some capacity.

That's when Naomi truly changed.

She'd been _friends _with Erik, she'd known him her whole life; they _liked _each other.

She wanted nothing to do with any of them, any of the people that had lied to her face about what they were doing for their fortunes.

She didn't want to be like them.

She wanted to be the person that worked against them.

So, she asked who the hell X was.

The leader of the MI6.

"Then I want to become an agent."

.

_Eight Years Later._

.

"Permission to speak freely, Sir."

X sighed, looking at Logan.

"What?"

"I think you've promoted Naomi to 00 status to early."

"She's ready, Logan; I know you have a soft spot for her, but you need to ignore that and see the facts."

"She's young and she's impulsive."

"And she can get the job done."

.

"Am I your first time?"

"Don't flatter yourself."

"I'm just saying, 007, you seem a bit nervous."

"Third."

"Don't worry, Love, the third time is-."

He didn't finish his sentence before there was a bullet in his brain.

Naomi called it in, saying she'd put down the member of MI6 that had been selling secrets, going to leave before back tracking.

"Oh, you were right," She said "The third time _is _the easiest."

.

"006, 007, come on," X called, Naomi and Sean exchanging a look and heading to X's office.

"What is it, Sir?" Naomi asked.

"Erik Lehnsherr."

Naomi's insides cooled at the mention of Erik.

"What about him?"

"He's fucked," Charles said "He lost all of the money in a bad investment."

"So? Seems like a good thing to me," Sean said.

"Yes, it would be, but we know how he's going to get that money back," X said "What do you two know about something called Casino Royale?"

Sean and Naomi exchanged a look, both shaking their heads.

"10 million dollar buy in, with over 100 million as its prize. Every time Lehnsherr has played, he has won."

"The game?" Sean asked.

"Texas hold 'em."

"What do you want us for?" Naomi asked.

"I want you to win, 007," X said, Naomi frowning.

"But, Erik knows me, he thinks I'm dead."

"It'll throw him off," X said "Besides; you're the best damn cards player I've ever seen."

Naomi smirked; she'd cheated him out of quite a bit of money.

"And me, Sir?" Sean asked.

"You'll go along with her as her date; be her backup if things turn nasty."

Sean and Naomi had attempted something once, but it hadn't worked, so they'd stuck with being platonic badasses together.

"When do we start?"

.

"Nobody is going to take me seriously in this dress," Naomi said, smiling "Perfect."

Sean snorted as he pulled on his tux.

"I look forward to being your arm candy."

Naomi smiled as she got dressed, already having done her hair and makeup; the dress was a shiny black with a slit up to the thigh and was strapless, so her breasts were shown off nicely.

"You know…" Sean started "He's probably going to be here."

Naomi sighed; she'd told Sean about everything, about Peter.

About how she still had feelings for him.

"I'll be fine," She said, pulling on her absurdly high heels that Q had decked out with all kinds of blades.

"Are you sure?"

"I'll finish the job, Sean."

.

"Are you ready?" Sean asked, the pair having already gone through the metal detector.

"Time to go to work," Naomi replied, slipping her arm through his.

They both turned and entered the main room.

Naomi took in the room; the table was on elevated ground and covered with a fence.

"Wanna drink?" Sean asked.

"I am about to gamble 10 million dollars and millions of lives," Naomi said "I want a Martini."

"Vodka?"

"Yes."

"Shaken?"

"Don't you know me at all?"

Sean left her and Naomi took in the other players, not seeing Lehnsherr.

"Hello again."

Naomi turned to face Erik, her heart hardening against him once and for all.

"Erik."

"I am glad I've gotten to see you all grown up."

Naomi smiled sweetly.

"No thanks to you."

Thankfully, this was when the game was called to begin.

.

"We will take an hour break."

Naomi now had 20 million dollars.

"Can you do it?" Sean asked.

"Yes, Sean, I can beat him."

.

Erik knocked on his son's door.

"Just a second!" He called, obviously in the middle of something.

Peter opened the door, flustered as he tugged his shirt on.

"How's the game?"

"Up 9."

"Nice," Peter said "Anything else?"

"Naomi's alive."

It was quiet for a long moment.

"Candy, leave," Peter said without looking at the woman on his bed.

"My name's Crystal!"

"All the more reason for you to leave."

The woman gathered up her clothes and hurried out the door, Peter letting Erik in.

"How?"

"I don't know," Erik said "She bought herself in, though."

"She's _playing_?" Peter demanded.

"She's winning," Erik replied.

Peter rubbed his face.

"Peter, I need you," Erik admitted "I need you to get her to throw the game."

"I just found out the woman that I love and I thought was dead is alive, and you want me to manipulate her?" Peter demanded.

"You were sixteen," Erik countered, Peter standing up.

"_I still love her!"_

"She's down there with a _man_," Erik said, Peter swallowing hard.

"That doesn't change how I feel."

It grew quiet again.

"They'll kill us."

"If she's with someone else, I don't care," Peter hissed.

"You remember what happened to your Mama? Same thing to you and me."

"I don't care."

"And to Wanda."

Peter froze, swallowing hard.

"They'll torture us all, and that includes Wanda. And Lorna; they don't care that she's a kid."

"Unless you get the money," Peter said hoarsely.

"And I need you to make sure I get it."

.

Peter pulled on his tux, sighing as he worked.

When his father had told him Naomi was dead, he'd sobbed for days and hadn't wanted to be around _anyone_. Then, when he could think enough, he'd asked _why _she was dead.

Naomi had died because of his father's business.

He'd drowned his sorrows in other girls (it was never hard; he was rich), and even after the loss didn't sting quite as bad, he continued out of habit.

He'd tried so hard to convince himself that this was enough, that he wasn't self-destructing because of how he missed Naomi.

But, the mere mention of Naomi being alive had sent him into a whirlwind of fantasies.

Holding her close again, seeing her brilliant smile, seeing her writhe underneath him again.

And he knew his love hadn't faded in the slightest.

.

"_Fuck_," Sean hissed.

"What?" Naomi asked, putting down her drink.

"Don't look, don't look. Peter."

Every bit of Naomi's willpower went to keeping her eyes on Sean.

And the game was called in again.

Sean caught her arm.

"Kick Lehnsherrs ass."

Naomi smirked.

.

Up by another 10 when they ended, to resume tomorrow.

"Naomi, as your fellow agent, I strongly suggest not sleeping with Peter; it'll mess with your emotions and distract you."

"And as my friend?" Naomi asked.

"Right on," Sean said, giving her a weak smile "Goodnight, Naomi."

"Night."

Naomi got another drink.

.

She was even more beautiful.

Peter didn't think it was possible, but she was.

He softly touched her arm.

"Naomi."

.

He was even more handsome.

Naomi didn't think it was possible, but he was.

"Peter."

It was quiet for a moment.

"I thought you were dead."

"Nearly," Naomi replied.

"… Why didn't you come back?" Peter asked.

"I found out about who my family is," Naomi replied, shrugging "And I didn't want to be like that."

"I missed you," Peter said.

"I missed you too," Naomi replied.

"Do you wanna talk somewhere else?"

Naomi bit her lip, studying Peter's dark brown eyes.

"Yes."

.

"Have another visitor before me?" Naomi asked, Peter blushing at the disarray of his room.

"I'm sorry."

"You thought I was dead up until five hours ago, Peter," Naomi said, smiling "It's not like I haven't had sex and I knew you were alive."

"The man you're with, is he your husband?" Peter asked suddenly.

"No, Peter, he's my… he's my something."

Peter nodded in understanding.

"Would you rather be with him right now?"

"There's _nowhere _I'd rather be than here."

.

"You've gotten better at that," Naomi said, Peter grinning.

"To be far, we were fumbling teenagers last time."

"Remember that time we snuck out to skinny dip in the lake?" Naomi asked.

"And we found out that skinny dipping where there's seaweed is awful?" Peter asked, Naomi laughing.

"I miss that place."

"We could go back," Peter offered "Just the two of us."

Naomi smiled, sitting up and throwing her legs over the side of the bed, Peter sitting up as well and leaning to plant kisses on her shoulder, before resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Wanda's good; she's studying to be a doctor. Lorna is nine now, you'd love her; kind of reminds me of you when you were her age."

Naomi looked over and smiled.

"I know what you're trying to do."

"What?" Peter asked, furrowing his brow.

"You're trying to get me to throw the game so Erik can win and keep you safe," Naomi said, leaning to grab her clothes and starting to pull them on.

Peter sighed.

"Naomi, please." Naomi snorted "You said that you didn't want to be like your parents, so _please_."

Naomi turned Peter and leaned forward.

"When I was fifteen, I learned something important that you've yet to learn. You know what that is?"

Peter looked at her stonily before she replied.

"_Nobody will save you." _

"So," Naomi said, leaning forward "Save Wanda. Save Lorna. And save yourself, Peter. It's about goddamn time you didn't rely on someone else for everything."

.

"What happened?" Sean asked.

"He tried to get me to throw the game," Naomi replied, ordering a drink.

"So he and his sisters could be safe?"

"Yep."

"Are you going to?" Sean asked.

"I told you, Sean, I'm going to finish the job."

"You could keep them safe in different ways," Sean offered.

"Number one rule," Naomi said.

"Don't be a hero," Sean replied "But, you wouldn't be."

"What do you mean?" Naomi asked.

"You'd be saving him for your own selfish wants, that's not what a hero does," Sean said, Naomi giving him a look "Listen, just trying to be a friend."

"Well, stop, it's putting me off."

.

Erik put half his money in.

"All in," Naomi said, a soft gasp from the crowd.

The others left in the game matched.

Erik studied her for a moment.

"Match."

One had three of a kind.

The next a flush.

The next a flush with a higher card.

Erik.

He moved his cards.

Four of a kind, Aces.

He laughed, smiling as the others became stony.

Naomi threw her cards out in a move of defeat, so Erik didn't even notice at first.

Royal Flush.

.

"100 million," Sean said with a low whistle "What're we gonna do with that?"

"MI6, genius," Naomi said "First, though, dinner. On me."

.

.

.

It'd taken all of a week for one of them to get them.

The three kids were lined up on their knees, execution style, Wanda trying to soothe Lorna with her words. Even though he couldn't see because of the bag over his head, he could feel the barrel of a gun on him.

Peter took a deep breath as he realized he was about to shoot.

And then his phone went off.

"Hello?" Stryker asked, someone on the other end speaking "Who is this?"

Peter felt his heart stop as a gunshot rang out, but he quickly realized that it had hit _Stryker _and none of them.

Peter listened to the man's pained sounds as he seemed to crawl across the gravel.

And the sound of footsteps.

"The name's Wilson. Naomi Wilson."

.

.

.

**A/N**

**This is really more of a Casino Royale AU, but whatev.**

**I have been on a James Bond kick and I haven't even seen Spectre yet.**

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: I wasn't thinking that, but that is the best thing I've ever heard.**

**anonymouscsifan: Glad you liked it!**

**XxBlindXxAngelXx: I'm a big lover of breaking gender roles ;)**

**Thanks for Reading/Reviewing **


	66. Alpha Beta Omega Dynamics 2

**Warning: There is some non-consensual groping in this chapter.**

.

.

.

It wasn't enough for Naomi to be damn mutant, the universe had to screw her over and give her another oddity.

She was a Female Alpha.

She quite clearly remembered being twelve and being taken to the doctor because her parents were worried because of her scent.

They thought something was wrong with her.

But, nope, just an Alpha.

_Oh, Naomi, wouldn't they be able to tell because of your dick?_

Female Alphas were rare.

And their genitalia were weird.

Naomi didn't want to get into details, but, she could get an Omega pregnant if she wanted to.

Not that she wanted to.

As she said before, being a female Alpha was rare as all hell.

She had awkward memories of sitting in the Alpha sex ed _surrounded _by boys.

And she didn't have _anything _against being friends with boys, but…

None of them could look her in the eye; her scent alarmed everyone to how much stronger her mutation made her than them.

And they all _hated _her for it.

But, what was worse than all of this was that her family just didn't know what to do with her.

She'd heard them discussing whether or not they should arrange a mate for her like they did for Anna.

The night after, she'd sat them down and informed them that she was not going to be like Anna just because she was a girl; if she took a mate; it wouldn't be until she was older and accomplished.

And it wouldn't be arranged, not that her parents needed to know that.

For once, her parents respected her wishes.

But, the thing about being the rare Female Alpha at a school with homophobic parents meant that you had Male Omegas _flung_ at you.

And, the non to semi homophobic parents flung their Female Omegas at her because of her powerful scent.

"Oh, Naomi, have you met my son Clark?"

"Oh, Naomi, I bet you and Mellissa would get along just fine."

It was so _annoying_

But, at least this way she wasn't doomed to an arranged marriage and never doing what she wanted, like going to college, a pursuit her parents actually _encouraged _her on now.

Life was okay.

.

While female Alphas were rare, male Omegas were not.

For dumb reasons, Naomi was sure.

Anyway, Omegas.

Although, it had gotten better as of late, some pricks still thought of Omegas as second class citizens or as property.

Like some of the pricks at Peter's school.

Peter grunted slightly in pain as one of the Alphas on the football team slammed him up against the lockers; it was the end of the school day and everyone had cleared out a few minutes ago, not that Peter needed help; he could get away any time he wanted.

He let them do this.

Because, he, unlike the other Omegas, could get away if they started to go too far.

He hadn't mentioned it, but, the other Omegas knew; they all scurried out of school the moment the bell rang, but he hung around to make sure they all left before he did.

They never mentioned either, but, it always seemed like that when one of the Omegas had an extra cookie or movie ticket, they gave it to him.

Finally, he seemed to have his full of groping him and pushed him away.

A few seconds later, he was settled at home, wondering why on _earth _the school authorities were such shit.

At least Wanda was a Beta, so, where ever she was, she probably wasn't being exploited that way.

.

**Mate****1**

[meyt]

Noun

A permanently monogamous relationship between an Alpha and an Omega created through sexual intercourse during the Omega's heat.

.

That definition wasn't _entirely _true.

While the relationship did make both side extremely possessive and ward off other Alphas and Omegas.

And, Omega's could only have sex with their mate during their _heat_.

But, it was possible to break that monogamy.

And, a female Alpha was too rare to be an accident.

Though, not as rare as living forever.

.

Two Alphas and a claimed Omega (their scents informed her).

Naomi raised an eyebrow at the odd group at her door; neither of the Alphas were the Omega's mate.

"I'm Logan, this is Charles Xavier, and Hank McCoy."

Jeez, that Omega, Charles, was a mess.

But, she was pleased to find that Logan could look her in the eye; equals.

That was refreshing.

.

"Where are we going?"

"To pick up another mutant."

"Sweet," Naomi said.

"Mhm," Logan said, with a knowing smirk.

.

Damn, she was _hot_.

Peter could hardly keep his eyes off of her.

But, he could smell that she was a claimed Omega, with a scent that seemed kind of… Familiar? Whatever, he had no chance with her, obviously; both of them were Omegas.

And, besides, one of the Alphas smelled _amazing_.

He could flirt with them.

If he could figure out which was which.

.

He was _hot_.

_And _an Omega.

Fuck, Fuck, Fuck; he smelled _amazing_.

_No, Naomi, No_.

She couldn't afford a mate; she wanted to live her life and not be tied down.

_Fuck._

.

Sitting in this tiny car was just an overwhelming mixture of scents.

But, Naomi was _awesome_.

She chatted happily with him about her mutation, and he returned it enthusiastically, annoying everyone else in the car

.

Why did they sit her next to _him_?

Why not Charles?

There was hardly any room in the car and every time she took a damn breath she would be _assaulted _by his sweet scent.

He hadn't picked up on her predicament, thank god, but, she still had to smell what she was starting to think was what a Twinkie smelled like mixed with what she imagined to be pheromones that made her want to fuck him.

And _goddamn it _was Logan laughing?

.

He ran them to the elevator, and she slumped against the wall from the motion sickness.

And then he noticed something.

And that didn't make any-.

"_You're an Alpha?"_

"What? Yeah," Naomi said, through her nausea "Couldn't you tell?"

"I thought that you were the claimed Omega," Peter admitted, Naomi snorting.

"Of course you did."

She was the _fantastic _smelling one too.

And she was funny and awesome.

Right then was when Peter knew she was going to be his mate.

.

After breaking Lehnsherr out (who, by the way, was Charles's mate; no wonder he was so screwed up), Peter ran Naomi home.

And Peter asked if she wanted to go out on a date.

"No thank you, Peter, it's nothing personal, I just don't date," Naomi said, Peter feeling sad for a moment before moving on.

"Then do you want to hang out just as friends?"

"I thought that wasn't allowed."

"Neither is breaking into the Pentagon."

"Touché."

.

Every part of Naomi's brain was urging her to say no; nothing good would come of her being around him, it would only end in pain. So, don't do it.

"Sure."

_Goddamn it_.

.

They'd been hanging out for a few months.

And Naomi kind of hated Peter.

Why did he have to be perfect?

Why did he have to be _everything _she looked for in a mate?

And the worst part was that she knew, if she asked, he would be hers.

Every day, she considered it; she considered pulling him down for a kiss and finding out when his next heat was so she could make him hers.

But, she always held back.

She just wanted to live her life, she couldn't have a mate while she was still in high school; she couldn't be like her parents.

.

He was doing it again.

Naomi was playing Pong.

"Peter, stop."

"What?" He asked.

"I can feel you breathing down my neck." _And your scent is killing me._

"Sorry."

"Yeah."

It was quiet for a few moments.

"Why don't you like me?"

Naomi froze and turned to face Peter, who was leaning on the Ping Pong table.

"What?"

"Why don't you like me?" He repeated "I mean, we have fun, but then you get angry at me."

_Nice going, Parker_.

"Peter, I _do _like you," Naomi said, hopping up "Sometimes, it's just _hard _for me to be around you and I get annoyed with myself."

"Hard to be around me?" Peter asked, Naomi giving him a look "Oh."

"And, I mean, I care about you a _lot, _Pete, but I don't wanna do something dumb and turn out like my parents, or-."

"Oh my _god, _what bullshit did Catholic school teach you?" Peter interrupted.

"What?" Naomi asked.

"Naomi, you like me in a romantic way-."

"Well-."

"Let me finish. But, yeah, you totally do," Peter said, giving her a look "Anyway, we can just _date _for a while; we don't have to do anything more than that for years. Or ever, if that's what you want."

"Really?" Naomi asked hopefully.

"Of _course_. Jesus Christ, Parker, I'm not trying to snag a mate," Peter said playfully, punching Naomi lightly in the arm.

"Well, sorry for assuming, because everyone else I know is," Naomi said, grinning.

Then it was quiet for a second, the feeling of a friendship changed lingering heavily for a moment.

"Can I kiss you?" Peter asked.

"Aren't _I _supposed to do the kissing?" Naomi replied.

"What part of this is traditional?" Peter asked, Naomi giggling and nodding.

Peter tasted even better than he smelled.

.

.

.

"You do _what!?"_

"It's not that big a deal."

"Yes it is a big deal! Nobody should be groping you but _me_! And that should be with your consent!"

"I'm just trying to keep the others safe."

"I realize that and it's very sweet, but you're not doing it anymore. I'll help you find another way."

.

One of the last Omegas to leave gave him a grateful smile, Peter returning it with a small smile.

And he almost immediately felt a hand on his shoulder, pulling him and slamming him into a locker.

But, before he could do anything, the Alpha's arm was twisted behind his back and a knife at his neck.

"I really suggest not struggling since I could slip and sever your Carotid Arteries, you would die almost instantly and I was hoping we could have a little chat. I'm sure you can smell that I'm an Alpha and that I'm _far _stronger than you'd ever _hope _to be, which adds another nail in your coffin, especially since you've been groping my boyfriend. The fact that you think it's okay to grope _any _Omegas really reveals you to be nothing more than an idiot that believes that instinct should override humanity, so I'd better speak in terms you understand. If you or your Alpha friends _ever _mess with _any _Omegas, I'm going to come back and you can tell by my scent that I will make sure that every single Alpha in this school is castrated. Understood?"

The Alpha just made a squeak.

"Thought so. Now, run along."

Naomi shoved him away, making him stumble before running off.

It was quiet as Naomi put away her knife before she caught the look on Peter's face.

"What?"

"Wanna have sex?"

"Sorry?" Naomi asked.

"Sex; do you want to have it?" Peter asked "Because, _that_. _Damn."_

"I'm flattered."

"Plus I'm kinda curious how Female Alphas work," Peter added.

Naomi smirked, making Peter _visibly _gulp.

"Trust me, Pete, you're gonna enjoy yourself."

.

.

.

**A/N**

**I left Naomi's genitals purposefully vague, and if I ever do a smut spin off of this, I'll delve into it a bit more.**

**Cii-Chan: Thank you! This review made me feel really good about how I'm writing Naomi :)**

**hellraiserphoenix: I wasn't really thinking about a sequel, but probably one day (maybe I should see Specter first and it'll get my brain working a bit more).**

**anonymouscsifan: He would be hot as 007; maybe I'll do a different one were he's 007 and Naomi is the villain. **

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: Maybe DC universe, but probably not young justice because I've never really absorbed any of that part of DC.**

**Thanks for Reading/Reviewing!**


	67. Genderswap AU 3

Pietra Maximoff had a list of friends in her head.

It was depressing.

Because, as of right now,

She had none.

When the list was originally conceived in her mind, she'd had six.

Crystal.

Robert.

Brandy.

Travis.

Dallas.

And Wanda.

Other than Wanda, Crystal was Pietra's best friend; she even learned how to say her name.

The first person to be taken off the list was Robert, but that was for happy reasons:

He became her boyfriend.

But, a few months later was when everything fell apart.

She found out Robert was cheating on her with Crystal, and that Brandy, Travis, and Dallas all knew.

Crystal had been Pietra's best friend since the fifth grade.

"Fuck her," Wanda had said, Pietra giving her a small smile.

So there goes five out of six.

And then Wanda…

Zero.

That was okay, though, she didn't need them.

She was Peter Maximoff; self-proclaimed kleptomaniac and secret mutant.

She didn't need anyone.

Except…

Someone to talk to would be nice.

Someone _like _her.

.

"Hey, Nate, are you coming to the game tonight?"

"Nate, you should join the drama club!"

"I hope to see you at the movies on Saturday."

**BANG.**

**BANG.**

**BANG.**

"Are you for real?"

Nate hit his head against his locker one more time before turning to his brother.

"You were saying?"

"Are you _actually _complaining about people wanting to be your friend? About popular people inviting you places?" Isaac asked.

"You know _why _they're asking."

"So? Who cares? If Monica Clark said anything to me the way she said she hoped to see you at the movies, I would be _dead_."

"Maybe I want someone to like me for my personality."

Nate had gone through a rather _massive _change over the summer.

And nine inches, a voice change, abs, and some facial hair later, here he was.

"Oh god, you're not going to be like _that, _are you?"

"Like what?" Nate asked.

"All about personality and feelings and shit," Isaac said, Nate rolling his eyes.

"Sorry that I like people liking me for my personality and not my sweet ass."

"If _that's _your personality, then you are out of luck my friend."

"Fuck off, Isaac."

.

He had blonde hair with a slight curl to it, a bit of facial hair and bright blue eyes, plus he was _extremely _tall and really _built_.

And he was asking her to help him break in to the Pentagon.

Someone up there loved her _very _much.

.

She was like him.

She was a _mutant_.

.

It took them about three weeks to get to this.

Peter gave a soft sound as Nate kissed her jawline, nibbling softly.

Nate was _amazing; _he enjoyed stealing, he was funny_ and _laughed at her stupid jokes, hell, he got along with her Mama.

And it didn't hurt that he was _insanely _attractive.

.

Nate smirked as Peter sighed as he bit her neck, leaving a mark (although, it would only last for half an hour or so).

Peter was _awesome_; she was exciting, she was a little shit (like him), and all of this on top of the fact she was _like him_. He wasn't alone anymore.

Plus, she was hot as all hell.

.

It took them a few more weeks to fall into bed together.

Afterwards, Peter laid her head on Nate's arm, her silver hair fanning out as she smiled.

"You're gorgeous."

Peter blushed, making Nate grin and reach out to stroke her hair.

"Nobody has ever said that to me, except for, you know, my Mama."

"Well, they should; 'cause you are," Nate said.

"I love you."

Nate smiled a self-deprecating smile.

"People rarely say that to me, and when they do; they don't mean it."

"Well, I do," Peter said.

"Good, because you're the only person that matters," Nate said, smiling "I love you too, Pietra."

.

"I was wondering…"

Peter spun around on her chair to face Nate, who was reading a magazine, but was now looking at her.

"How come you don't seem to have that many friends?"

"Mutation makes it hard," Peter lied.

"I can tell when you're lying, Pete," Nate said, deadpanned, making Peter sigh.

"I used to. But, then my boyfriend was cheating on me with my best friend, and the entire friend group/school knew, so…"

"Oh," Nate said, frowning "Then why haven't we stuck it to them yet?"

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

"Peter, look at me; I am Adonis incarnate," Nate laughed as Peter chucked a box of Twinkies at him "I'm just saying that you have a very hot boyfriend who's favorite past time is spiting people who've wronged him, or you, and you could be using this to your advantage."

"I'll keep that in mind."

.

"Wait, wait, was coming with us to this game just an excuse to meet with your girlfriend?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah," Nate said simply, Isaac sighing.

"Bros before hoes, man!"

"That right there is why you don't have a girlfriend," Nate said before wandering off to find Peter.

.

Peter rarely came to football games, but it was Central vs. St. Mary's and Nate said he was going to hitch a ride with his brother to meet her.

Peter was sat in the very back of the bleachers; too far away to really see the game, so no one was sat with her.

"Hey, Peter!"

_Fuck!_

"Hey, Crystal," Peter said, looking at her ex-friends, who waved to her to stand on the steps with them, which she reluctantly did.

"Why're you sitting up there?" Brandy asked.

"I see better from the distance." She could _see _them try to work out whether or not she was serious.

"You wanna sit with us?" Travis asked, a hint of challenge in his voice.

"No thank you."

"You're not seriously still mad about freshman year," Robert said.

"Nope, just don't want to sit with you, or, you know, be around any of you."

"Oh come on, Peter, it's not like you should've been that surprised," Crystal said.

"What're you talking about?"

"Well, Peter, you're a pretty cool person, but look at you. You go by a boy's name, you dye your hair silver, and all you wear is baggy clothing. Why were you so surprised that he cheated on you? Or why you can't seem to get a boyf-."

"Excuse me."

Robert and Dallas split for the newcomer to pass.

"Hey."

It took all of Peter's restraint to not send Crystal a look as Nate leaned down and kissed her sweetly. They broke apart and Nate wrapped his arm around her waist, unimpressed as he took in the faces of the people standing opposite of them.

"Friends of yours? Nate asked and Peter could tell from his voice that he'd heard _all _of it.

"Not really," Peter said "C'mon."

She led him up the steps to the top of the bleachers, both of them sitting down.

"How can I murder them _without _getting into trouble?"

Peter snorted at Nate's question.

"You don't need to murder them, Nate."

"I really think I do," Nate replied.

"Nah, you know why?" Peter asked.

"Why?"

"Because, the best revenge I can get on them is to sit here and make out with my hot boyfriend."

Nate smiled.

"I like that plan."

He pulled her close and kissed her passionately for a moment, before pulling back.

"Not even a little maiming?"

"Kiss me again, Parker."

.

.

.

**A/N**

**EmpressLupin, sure :)**

**anonymouscsifan, I'm glad you like Naomi, I try my hardest to have the break molds; feminine, but a badass is hard to come by.**

**Thanks for Reading/Reviewing!**


	68. Remedial Chaos Theory

It was kind of a weird day.

Long story short, their families had wanted to house warm them, and now Naomi, Peter, Wanda, Isaac, Michael, Wade, and Magda were all sat around the table (Lorna on Magda's lap). Wade had showed up first, bouncing around and complimenting them on their "Swanky digs". Magda, Wanda, and Lorna had been next; Magda putting a pie in the oven while Wanda was unusually sullen. Then, Isaac and Michael, Wanda perking up slightly while Michael seemed to act just as sullen as she had.

And the buzz sounded.

"Must be the pizza guy," Peter said.

"We can't buzz him up," Naomi said.

Symoulataniously, everyone placed a finger on their nose, Naomi sighing.

"Fine, then, I'm going to roll this die. Starting on my right with one: you're number comes up, you go."

"Nai-Nai, just so you know, you're creating six different timelines," Wade said.

"Of course I am, Wade."

She threw the die and.

**3**

"One, two, three; Isaac."

Isaac sighed and got up, Wade leaning and turning on the radio; Roxanne.

"ROXA-."

"Nope," Naomi cut off her Dad, shaking her head at him.

"Bathroom?" Wanda asked.

"Yep," Peter said, waving her along.

"I'm going to check on my pie," Magda said, sliding Lorna off her lap and grabbing her purse.

"Naomi, how come you and Pietro aren't married?" Lorna asked.

"I'm gonna get a drink," Michael said, standing up and hitting his head on the fan "Ow!"

"Oh," Naomi said, hopping up "Here let me look at it in the, uh, kitchen?"

The siblings went into the kitchen, Naomi looking at where he'd hit his head.

"Everything okay?" Magda asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Naomi replied.

.

Back at the table, Wade showed Lorna how to make paper snowflakes.

.

"Pietro! Come taste this for me!" Magda called, her son appearing beside her and opening his mouth willingly for the piece of pie.

"Well, it's hot."

.

Wanda left the bathroom, but not after opening the window.

.

"You'll be fine," Naomi informed Michael.

The door opened and Isaac entered with the pizza.

"God, that smells amazing," Wanda said.

As they all congregated and took slices of pizza, Wade spoke.

"I wonder what happened in all those other timelines."

.

"Fine, then, I'm going to roll this die. Starting on my right with one: you're number comes up, you go."

"Nai-Nai, just so you know, you're creating six different timelines," Wade said.

"Of course I am, Wade."

She threw the die and.

**2**

"One, two; Wanda."

Wanda sighed and headed out, slamming the door. Wade leaned and turned on the radio; Roxanne

"Is she okay?" Naomi asked.

"Wanda gets that way sometimes," Peter replied, shrugging.

"ROXA-."

"Nope," Naomi cut off her dad, shaking her head at him.

"I'm going to check on my pie," Magda said, sliding Lorna off her lap and grabbing her purse.

"Naomi, how come you and Pietro aren't married?" Lorna asked, Peter blushing.

"I'm gonna get a drink," Michael said, standing up and hitting his head on the fan "Ow!"

"Oh," Naomi said, hopping up "Here let me look at it in the bathroom."

The siblings went into the bathroom, Naomi looking at where he'd hit his head.

.

Back at the table, Wade showed Lorna how to make paper snowflakes.

"Hey, Wade," Isaac asked.

"Yes?" Wade asked, chipper.

"Um, I was curious, how much does being a merc pay?"

"I'm gonna check on Michael," Peter said, hopping up.

.

Naomi looked at Michael's head before he spoke.

"What's the answ-?"

"Hey, everything okay?" Peter asked, Michael sighing.

"Perfectly fine," Naomi said.

"I'm getting a drink," Michael muttered, leaving them alone.

"What's his deal?" Naomi said.

"I don't know," Peter replied hurriedly "Naomi, listen, about what Lorna asked."

"Peter, it's no big deal, she's a kid."

"No, um… when are we going to get married?"

.

Back at the table, Wade was considering Isaac's question.

"Depends how good you are, I guess. Why, wanna join?"

"Nah, just wondering."

.

Naomi was looking at Peter with wide eyes.

"Peter, I mean, I have to turn eighteen first and-."

"Naomi, calm down," Peter said with a small smile "I'm not asking you to elope with me right this second, just… Are we going to?"

"Of _course_ we are, Pietro," Naomi said like it was obvious.

"Okay, good," Peter smiled "I'll, um, propose to you sometime soon."

"It better be a nice ring," Naomi teased.

"It will be," Peter promised, kissing her.

The door opened and Wanda returned.

As they all congregated and took a slice of pizza, Wade spoke.

"I wonder what happened in all those other timelines?"

.

"Fine, then, I'm going to roll this die. Starting on my right with one: you're number comes up, you go."

"Nai-Nai, just so you know, you're creating six different timelines," Wade said.

"Of course I am, Wade."

She threw the die and.

**6**

"One, two, three, four, five, six; Magda."

Magda smiled and shrugged, sliding Lorna off her lap as Wade leaned and turned the radio on.

"Someone check on my pie, okay?"

"ROXA-."

"Nope," Naomi cut her dad off, shaking her head.

"Bathroom?" Wanda asked.

"Yep," Peter said, waving her along.

"Um, Naomi?" Lorna asked, looking in her mother's purse.

"Yeah, Lorn" Naomi asked distractedly.

"Is this a gun?"

"Whoa!" Naomi said, looking at Lorna, holding a gun by the barrel "Yeah, let's put that back."

"Go Mama Maximoff!" Wade announced.

"Wade that isn't funny; why does Magda have a _gun_?" Naomi said.

"Surrounded by mutants, not that weird," Michael said, shrugging.

"Naomi, how come you and Pietro aren't married?" Lorna asked.

"I'm gonna get a drink," Michael said, standing up and hitting his head on the fan "Ow!"

"Oh," Naomi said, hopping up "Here let me look at it in the, uh, kitchen?"

The siblings went into the kitchen, Naomi looking at where he'd hit his head.

"What's the answer?"

"What?" Naomi asked.

.

"Hey, Wade," Isaac asked.

"Yes?" Wade asked, chipper.

"Um, I was curious, how much does being a merc pay?"

.

Peter knocked on the bathroom door.

"What?" His sister replied.

"Wanda, are you smoking _weed?"_

"What, no!"

.

Michael rolled his eyes.

"The answer to Lorna's question."

"There's no answer," Naomi replied.

.

Peter sighed. As he stared at the bathroom door

"Wanda, I can tell."

Wanda opened the door and glared at him.

"Why do you care?"

"Because you're my sister," Peter replied.

"If you cared that goddamn much about me, you wouldn't have left."

.

Michael snorted.

"What, Peter not as perfect as you thought? Won't commit?"

"We have an apartment together, Michael," Naomi replied.

"He just wanted it easier to fuck you."

.

"Wanda, I didn't move out because of _you_!" Peter yelled.

"But you did _despite _of me!"

.

"You're an asshole, Michael, and I hope you die alone."

.

"Not everything's about _you, _Wanda."

.

Magda reentered with the pizza.

"Did someone remember to pull my pie out of the oven?"

Everyone exchanged a look.

"Seriously?!" Magda asked, crossing her arms.

As they all sullenly congregated and took slices of pizza, Wade spoke.

"I wonder what happened in all those other timelines."

.

"Fine, then, I'm going to roll this die. Starting on my right with one: you're number comes up, you go."

"Nai-Nai, just so you know, you're creating six different timelines," Wade said.

"Of course I am, Wade."

She threw the die and.

**4**

"One, two, three, four; Michael."

Michael sighed and left, Wade leaning to turn on the radio.

"ROXA-."

"Nope," Naomi cut off her Dad, shaking her head at him.

"Bathroom?" Wanda asked.

"Yep," Peter said, waving her along.

"I'm going to check on my pie," Magda said, sliding Lorna off her lap and grabbing her purse.

"Naomi, how come you and Pietro aren't married?" Lorna asked.

"Um," Naomi said, her cheeks pinking slightly "It'd have to be after I turn eighteen."

"Since when do you care about turning eighteen for anything?" Isaac said.

"Naomi doesn't vote," Wade offered, Naomi sending Isaac a smug grin.

"But, you will get married, right, Naomi?" Lorna asked.

"Yeah, Lorn, I hope so."

.

"Pietro! Come taste this for me!" Magda called, her son appearing beside her and opening his mouth willingly for the piece of pie.

"Well, it's hot."

"So, when are you going to ask that girl to marry you?"

Peter choked slightly.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Um, I don't know."

"You should soon, Pietro, I know Naomi is pretty relaxed about all this, but I also know it'd make her really happy."

Peter leaned against the counter; thinking.

"Yeah, okay," He muttered, slightly dazed.

.

Wanda left the bathroom, but not after opening the window.

.

Michael returned with the pizza.

"God, that smells amazing."

Peter grabbed Naomi's left hand and looking at it with more focus than necessary.

As they all congregated and took slices of pizza, Wade spoke.

"I wonder what happened in all those other timelines."

.

"Fine, then, I'm going to roll this die. Starting on my right with one: you're number comes up, you go."

"Nai-Nai, just so you know, you're creating six different timelines," Wade said.

"Of course I am, Wade."

She threw the die and.

**5**

"One, two three, four, five; Wade."

Wade hopped out and it was awkwardly quiet for a long moment.

"Bathroom?" Wanda asked.

"Yep," Peter said, waving her along.

"I'm going to check on my pie," Magda said, sliding Lorna off her lap and grabbing her purse.

"Naomi, how come you and Pietro aren't married?" Lorna asked.

"I'm gonna get a drink," Michael said, standing up and hitting his head on the fan "Ow!"

"Oh," Naomi said, hopping up "Here let me look at it in the, uh, kitchen?"

The siblings went into the kitchen, Naomi looking at where he'd hit his head.

"Everything okay?" Magda asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Naomi said.

.

Isaac looked at Lorna awkwardly before hopping up and heading to the bathroom.

.

Pietro! Come taste this for me!" Magda called, her son appearing beside her and opening his mouth willingly for the piece of pie.

"Well, it's hot."

.

"Wanda, you almost done?" Isaac asked, knocking on the door.

"Washing my hands."

"Good, I can come in," Isaac said entering, Wanda jumping to spray air freshener.

"I was, um, smoking a cigarette."

"Wanda, I'm not an idiot, I know what you were doing," Isaac said "And it's not like I'm gonna judge."

.

"You'll be fine," Naomi informed Michael.

.

"Thanks, Isaac," Wanda said with a small smile.

"No problem," Isaac said, it was quiet for a moment "Um, Wanda?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to, um, go on a date with me sometime. Because you're really cool and I like you a lot."

Wanda smiled, leaning and kissing Isaac's cheek.

"Yeah, Isaac… And that's not just the weed talking."

.

"I'M BACK!"

Isaac and Wanda smiling shyly at one another as they walked to where Wade was.

As they all congregated and took slices of pizza, Wade spoke.

"I wonder what happened in all the other timelines."

.

"Fine, then, I'm going to roll this die. Starting on my right with one: you're number comes up, you go."

"Nai-Nai, just so you know, you're creating six different timelines," Wade said.

"Of course I am, Wade."

She threw the die and.

**1**

.

"One; Peter. And remember, no powers."

Peter groaned, hopping up.

"I'm going to go as fast as humanly possible, though."

And he ran off at a human pace, Wade leaning to turn on the radio.

"ROXA-."

"Nope," Naomi cut off her Dad, shaking her head at him.

"Bathroom?" Wanda asked.

"Yeah, that way," Naomi offered, Wanda huffing and knocking a table slightly as she passed it.

Not noticing that she knocked a rubber ball off of it, and that it was rolling across the floor.

"I'm going to check on my pie," Magda said, sliding Lorna off her lap and grabbing her purse.

"Naomi, how come you and Pietro aren't married?" Lorna asked.

"I'm gonna get a-."

As Michael stood, Magda slipped on the ball; dropping her purse.

And the gun inside went off with a bang.

"AHH!" Michael yelled, falling to the ground and clutching his leg.

"OH MY GOD!" Naomi yelled, Wade jumping up to stop the bleeding.

"Call 911!" Magda commanded Naomi.

Wanda came running out of the bathroom; her joint falling out of her mouth and landing on the carpet, setting it on fire.

Naomi jumped up and started trying to pat the fire down with a towel.

Peter ran back in, freezing as he took in the chaos.

.

"Fine, then, I'm going to roll this die. Starting on my right with one: you're number comes up, you go."

"Nai-Nai, just so you know, you're creating six different timelines," Wade said.

"Of course I am, Wade."

She threw the die and.

Wade reached out and caught it.

Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"Listen, guys, none of the outcomes of this is great; we're better off not doing it all together."

"Then who do we send?" Naomi asked.

"I say the conniving little bitch."

Everyone raised an eyebrow at Wade.

"There are six sides to a die and seven of us; Naomi devised a way to never have to get the pizza."

Naomi chuckled slightly evilly.

"C'mon, Naomi."

"Jeez, Parker."

"Well, go on," Peter said, Naomi sighing good naturedly and hopping up.

Wade leaned to turn the radio on.

_"ROXANNE! YOU DON'T HAVE TO PUT ON THE RED LIGHT! THOSE DAYS ARE OVER! YOU DON'T HAVE TO SELL YOUR BODY TO THE NIGHT!"_

Peter laughed at Wade, before joining in; albeit slightly quieter.

_"ROXANNE! YOU DON'T HAVE TO WEAR THAT DRESS TONIGHT! WALK THE STREETS FOR MONEY! YOU DON'T CARE IF IT'S WRONG OR IF IT'S RIGHT!"_

By the time Naomi returned with the pizza, everyone had joined in. And they were all dancing.

"God, you people are so dumb."

"I love your place," Wanda said, giggling slightly.

"You could move in," Naomi offered with a smile, Wanda smiling slightly before Peter grinned and took the boxes out of Naomi's hands; pulling her to dance with him.

_Roxanne (put on the red light)  
Roxanne (put on the red light)  
Roxanne (put on the red light)  
Roxanne (put on the red light)  
Roxanne (put on the red light)_

_._

_._

_._

**This is based off probably the best episode of Community and possibly one of the best tv episodes of all time.**

**In case you didn't see, uploaded the new Jerome/OC story.**

**EmpressLupin:I think she would be really pretty :)**

**anonymouscsifan: That one's coming soon ;)**

**Thank you for Reading/Reviewing!**


	69. The Wedding

When Naomi and Peter announced their engagement, they knew people would be excited.

But, they got _really _excited.

They all wanted in on the wedding planning.

"I'm going to throw you two the biggest damn wedding that's ever happened," Tony announced.

And they went all out.

Tony was true to his word and, with Naomi's permission, rented out a giant venue. Then he went on to promise to pay for her wedding dress and sent her and the others off to an expensive store.

.

"I like that one the best," Clint commented.

"You sure? Isn't it kinda big?" Naomi asked, twirling in the ball gown the others had insisted on.

"It makes you look awesome," Natasha said "I like the gem pattern."

"Alright."

.

The guest list was nothing short of insane.

All of the Avengers, all of the X-Men, hell, even some of the Brotherhood were coming. Plus, Peter's and Naomi's families, and some random people that Tony threw in there for no apparent reason.

All of this on top of expensive food and alcohol, and a DJ _and _a live band.

.

"Naomi, how about your hair like this?" Natasha asked, showing Naomi a picture of a woman with her hair piled on top of her head.

"Looks great."

.

Isaac was Peter's best man, of course, and Wanda was Naomi's maid of honor. Natasha was also a bridesmaid; both women wearing purple dresses.

.

"Wade's walking you done the aisle, right?"

"Of course."

.

"Hey, Peter, about your honeymoon," Tony said "I have an Italian villa you two could go to."

"I'll have to check with Naomi, but that sounds great, Tony."

.

Naomi's wedding shower was huge; she got _tons _of stuff. Mostly, they didn't need it because they lived with Tony, though.

But, she did get a _large _amount of lingerie.

.

Tony dragged the guys out to a female strip club for Peter's bachelor party, while Natasha dragged Naomi to a male strip club.

Then, both groups took them all over the city to different clubs and bars.

.

Finally, much to the excitement of the others, the wedding day arrived.

Natasha woke Naomi up at 8 AM to start getting ready for the wedding at 4.

Clint did her makeup, murmuring about the bags under her eyes as he caked on the makeup, making her look like a hyper realistic mannequin.

While Clint did that, Natasha did her hair; curling it and putting on it top of her head by jamming her skull full of bobby pins.

Naomi didn't say anything though, just waited patiently.

After they finished with her head, they helped her put her dress on, cooing as they did the back up.

"You look fantastic," Natasha said, Naomi smiling.

"Thanks."

.

The seats in the giant venue were packed, people grumbling about how the seating arrangement placed them in the back or to the far side.

.

"Ready for us to tell them you're ready?" Clint asked, Naomi taking a deep breath and nodding.

.

Once they'd prepared the music and the minister, Tony went to grab Peter.

.

"Um, have you guys seen Peter?"

.

.

.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today, to join Pietro Maximoff and Naomi Parker in matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly," Wanda's voice was surprisingly even as she spoke.

Peter looked admiringly at Naomi; while they rode in the car, she'd used no less than a pack of makeup remover wipes before replacing it all with mascara and some lipstick. Then, she'd sent him in so he wouldn't see her wedding dress.

His heart had nearly stopped when she walked down the aisle (on her own) wearing a beautiful, loose, lace dress; her blonde hair tumbling down over one shoulder.

"Into this - these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

The six people sitting in the tiny little chapel with them were silent, except for the sniffles.

"Pietro, do you take Naomi to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold; for better or for worse; for richer or, for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish for as long as you both shall live?"

Peter looked down at his beautiful Naomi, her blue eyes shining at him.

"I do."

Wanda took a deep breath as she began to cry, trying to keep it together.

"Naomi, do you take Pietro to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold; for better or for worse; for richer or, for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish for as long as you both shall live?"

Naomi looked up at her handsome Peter, his lips pulling into a small smirk as he clearly held back tears.

"I do."

"Rings," Wanda said, Isaac handing them to her, definitely not crying.

"Pietro, place this ring on Naomi's finger and repeat after me," Wanda said, Peter taking the ring and slipping the band onto Naomi's finger "I, Pietro, take you to be my wife. I will love and honor you, respect and cherish you all the days of my life."

"I, Pietro, take you to be my wife. I will love and honor you, respect and cherish you all the days of my life."

"Your turn, Naomi," Wanda said shakily, passing the ring to Naomi, who slipped it onto Peter's finger "I, Naomi, take you to be my husband. I will love and honor you, respect and cherish you all the days of my life."

"I, Naomi, take you to be my husband. I will love and honor you, respect and cherish you all the days of my life."

"By the authority invested in me by the State of New York, I now declare you to be husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Peter wrapped his arms around Naomi's waist and kissed her, Naomi wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing back just as passionately.

Once they managed to break apart, they were both tackled into a tight hug by Wanda, Magda and Lorna joining the hug seconds later.

"I'm real proud of ya, Sweetpea," Wade blubbered, pulling Naomi into a crushing hug "You two, Sweetpea's Sweetpea." Wade then hugged Peter.

"Good job, kid," Logan said gruffly, clapping Peter on the shoulder before going to hug Naomi.

"I don't need to tell you to take care of her, do I?" Isaac asked, Peter snorting before they hugged.

"Alright, Lovebirds, the plane's ready to go," Emma called, Naomi and Peter saying their goodbyes and hurrying into the car Emma had waiting.

But, not before Naomi threw her bouquet at her brother's face.

.

"Emma always gets the good stuff," Naomi said appreciatively as Peter poured the champagne Emma had waiting for them.

Once Naomi and Peter realized what the others wanted their wedding to be, they immediately booked the tiny chapel a few miles away. Originally they planned to be just them, but then they had the idea of Wanda marrying them, and of course Magda and Lorna would have to come if she did. So, Wade would come as well, plus Logan was the reason they got there.

Emma had been a surprise, though, she'd called and told them her wedding gift in advanced; flown by her private jet for three weeks on her private island.

So, Naomi told her the plan and Emma was there as well.

Peter passed her the drink before turning to mess around with the music player.

_If I could save time in a bottle  
The first thing that I'd like to do  
Is to save every day  
'Til eternity passes away  
Just to spend them with you_

"Could I have this dance, Mrs. Maximoff?"

Naomi's eyes shined and she took his hand.

"You most certainly can, Mr. Maximoff."

.

.

.

**A/N**

**Hey, so we're nearing 500 reviews and I wanna do something special; maybe a Naomi take over on tumblr or something like that? Or a special chapter idea?**

**sharkswillruledaWORLD: I'm glad you liked it!**

**EmpressLupin, I haven't heard of that one, but I like it. I do have a few ideas for Soulmate AU, but don't worry, when I do it; I'll ****_def _****make it dirty ;)**

**Thanks for Reading/Reviewing**


	70. Soulmate and Genderswap AU

Check right before bed and check right after he woke up.

It'd become a habit of Peter's.

But, his Timer resolutely stayed blank.

That didn't mean much; his soulmate might very well be younger than him, but he wanted to know.

He wanted to know if he had one.

_"Why would you do that?" Peter asked, his heart hurting as he looked at his girlfriend, his ex-girlfriend._

_"Robert's Robert and you're you," Crystal said, flippant to the fact she'd upset Peter "Besides, everybody knows you're holding out hope for your Timer; who're you kidding, Peter? Who'd have you as a soulmate?"_

Maybe Crystal was right.

Maybe he wasn't worth a soulmate.

.

"Only a few months, right?" Nate asked, sitting in a hard plastic chair in a waiting room.

"Eight and a half," Isaac replied, Nate humming in affirmation that he'd heard "I think Anna's next; three years or something. Then Joseph. Then Michael."

Nate took a deep breath.

"You nervous?" Isaac asked.

"Nah; learning when I'm going to meet my soulmate isn't that interesting."

"Har har."

"Nathaniel Parker?" A nurse looking woman called, Nate smiling and standing "Right through here."

Nate sent a nervous look to his family before following the nurse into a room.

"Alright, the doctor will be right with you."

Ten minutes later, a middle aged man entered the room.

"First of all; Happy Sixteenth."

"Thank you," Nate said with a nervous smile.

"Don't worry, there's absolutely nothing to be worried about," The doctor promised, pulling out equipment "Won't hurt a bit."

"What's the longest time you've seen?" Nate asked.

"Um, I had one that was forty years. And the shortest was three weeks."

"Wow," Nate muttered.

"Alright, put your right arm here and hold still."

Nate put his arm on the machine and swallowed nervously as it closed around his arm. The doctor punched some things into the machine and after a moment, the machine opened.

"All done. Now, you'll have to tell someone if it causes any irritation or anything like that."

Nate hardly heard him speak; his mind a million miles away as he stared at his Timer.

"Doc, I think I just broke your record."

.

It hadn't been morning or night; he'd just chanced a look in the bathroom.

And he decided today was a good day to cut.

His Mama had looked at him irritably from her desk.

"Pietro, why aren't you in school?"

He held his wrist out as an answer.

His Mama was wide eyed and quiet for a moment.

"You came down with a nasty stomach flu and need a few days off."

Peter nodded, running home for a moment, but spending all day running in circles around DC.

_You have a soulmate._

.

Nate could tell Isaac was about to burst; it was against the rules to tell anyone else about your time, but Isaac had told Nate his, and now they just had to get home.

"How long?" Isaac said once they were alone.

Nate bit his nails and Isaac frowned worriedly.

"It's bad, isn't it; ten years?" Still quiet "Twenty years?"

"Two."

Isaac gave him a look.

"That's all? That's not bad at all-."

"Days."

It was quiet for a moment.

"What?"

"Two days, Isaac."

.

Peter had expected years, even decades, but now he had to have his crap together in _two days._ It was impossible; no way would he not be a mess in time. He had a soulmate, but what if they didn't want him? He wouldn't want himself.

.

All of his family had had at least a year on their Timers, why couldn't Nate have been like them for once? Why couldn't he been normal for once in his life? He wasn't ready to meet his soulmate; he was a mess. Nobody would want him the way he was now; his family certainly didn't.

.

His room was clean… kind of. It was as clean as it was going to get.

Peter considered cutting his hair for a moment, but he decided he wasn't going to falsely advertise who he was; he liked long hair and he wanted it to be that way. Hopefully his soulmate would like it too.

.

Thank god that he'd just finished puberty; Nate shuddered at the thought of pre-pubescent him meeting his soulmate. His room was clean and his face was being cooperative for once; not breaking out.

Now all he needed to do was wait.

Two days felt much longer than ten years all of a sudden.

.

Peter hit his head against the table, his Mama sighing exasperatedly.

"Pietro! Please!"

Peter stopped but kept his head resting on the table.

"I'm trying to knock myself out; that would take out a few hours, right?"

"Patience, dear," Mama said.

"I don't have any."

"He-They'll be here before you know it."

Peter was too wrapped up in himself to notice her slip.

.

This wasn't good.

"We need to break into the Pentagon and get someone out."

"Um, I don't know, I'm kind of busy."

The large man, Logan, must've caught onto how he was rubbing his Timer absentmindedly.

"How much you got on that thing?" Logan asked, making Nate jump.

"… Thirty minutes."

"I know who it is."

Nate's head snapped up, before frowning.

"How do I know you're not lying to get me to help you?"

"Listen, Kid, would you rather find your soulmate in this white bread neighborhood, or breaking into the Pentagon?"

"What if they're a security guard?" Nate countered.

"Do you really think you would have a Pentagon security guard for a soulmate? And not the _other _mutant we're picking up?"

Nate gave him a look that let Logan know he had gotten his attention.

"You're saying this other mutant you're picking up is my soulmate, right?" Nate asked.

"Exactly."

Nate crossed his arms.

"I'll go with you, but if you're lying to me, I swear to god I'll tell the cops what you're doing," Nate said.

"Deal."

As Nate got into the car, Charles stopped Logan.

"What the hell, Logan? What happens if you're wrong?"

"Trust me, Chuck; I'm not."

.

"What's he done now?" Magda asked with a sigh "I'll just write you a check for whatever he took."

"We just want to talk to him," The man in the front said.

"Peter! The cops are here, again!" Magda called, the four men filing in.

The last one caught her eye; he wasa tallest but seemed to be the youngest. Golden blonde hair with bright blue eyes, and she could tell he had some muscles under his shirt.

This one.

He was her son's.

.

"What'd ya guys-."

Two loud beeps interrupted Peter, his head snapping up to the group and to the guy standing on his stairs, looking just as shocked as he did.

The other three guys headed back upstairs; the one with the big muscles pausing to mutter something to him.

To his _soulmate_.

.

It was a guy.

Huh.

Homosexuality wasn't illegal, of course; it was legalized in 1943 after Captain America preached about how soulmates were never wrong and that everybody deserved to be with the person they loved.

Still, some people were against it, for instance; his parents.

Oh well.

His parents were against him as a rule, so who cares anymore?

"Hi."

.

Blonde slightly mussed hair, blue _blue _eyes.

Peter hadn't realized he was attracted to guys until literally three seconds ago, but he knew that this guy was the hottest person on the entire fucking planet.

"Hi."

_Deep _voice; _shit_.

"Hey."

"Um," He hopped down the rest of the steps and stood across from Peter, a few feet away "I'm Nate."

"Peter."

.

He had silver hair down to his shoulders with _dark _brown eyes; they were nearly black.

Having only just realized his sexuality, he was surprised how quick he was completely and wholeheartedly hot for him.

"Peter," He said.

It was quiet for a moment.

_For fuck sake, Nate, say something!"_

"Um, were you- were you _running _just now?"

.

_Shit!_

"Yeah, I was," Peter admitted, feeling his stomach twist into knots.

"Can you do it again?"

Peter moved over to the Pong machine.

"Ho-ly shit."

Peter swallowed hard.

"That is so _awesome!"_

Peter's eyes widened at Nate, who smiled widely.

"You think so?"

"Totally! That's _amazing!"_

"You don't think it's… freakish?" Peter asked, Nate smirking and Peter becoming acutely aware of the warmth pooling in his stomach.

Nate raised his hand and one of the glass Faygos floated over to him, Nate grabbing it out of the air.

"You know, I was planning on drinking this to seem cool, but I just realized I don't have a bottle top opener."

Peter's lip twitched before holding out a bottle top opener for Nate, who was quiet for a moment.

Then they both burst into laughter.

.

"That Nathaniel Parker, he seemed like such a nice young man."

"He comes from such a good family; I don't understand how he turned out that way."

"I used to flirt with him before I knew he was that way."

Nate could handle it; every sideways glance, every snide remark, he was used to these things. He could handle it.

He could even handle his family's homophobia.

Even when his mother cried and his father ranted, he could just imagine the times Peter would sit on his lap and kiss him, and everything would be alright.

What he didn't like were the things people said about Peter.

He knew Peter got it worse; he was smaller and had long hair; people made assumptions. And, sure, during their private time, Peter was usually on the receiving end, but sometimes he wasn't. Besides, that didn't mean shit; it didn't change who Peter was at all; being in a traditionally feminine position in sex wasn't a bad thing, and saying that was really douchey.

Besides, Peter could snap all of their necks if he wanted to, so people really shouldn't have been saying shit.

They usually kept their cools and stuck to sarcastic responses.

But, _this _was worse than any homophobic joke thrown their way.

"She said _what_ to you?!"

Peter sighed as Nate stared at him.

"She was making fun of me for wanting to wait for my Timer and then she said "Who'd have you as a soulmate?""

It was quiet for a long moment.

"Thumbscrews, how about thumbscrews?"

Peter smiled.

"Nate, you're not putting my ex-girlfriend in thumbscrews. And I'm vetoing whatever plan b you have as well."

Nate sighed.

"You're no fun."

Peter grinned, advancing on Nate.

"I can show you otherwise."

.

"Peter, do you have a brother that none of us know about?"

Peter frowned at Crystal's question, the girl having seemingly popped out of nowhere.

"Um, not that I know of." Peter went to leave; he was meeting Nate today and he was impatient.

"Then who's hanging around your locker? I've never seen him before and I would've remembered if I had."

Peter frowned, moving past Crystal and heading to his locker, before stopping and muttering under his breath.

"What an idiot."

.

Nate swung into the front office, silently pleased that the person at the desk was a woman.

"Excuse me, Ma'am?"

She looked up, obviously surprised.

"Can I help you?"

"Hi, yeah," Nate said, smiling that smile that always made Isaac scowl "I'm here to surprise my soulmate," He waved his wrist as a quick indication "And I was wondering if you had his locker number."

"Oh, that's very sweet of you," She murmured "Can I have their name?"

"Peter Maximoff."

She froze.

"Peter _Maximoff_?"

"Last time I checked, yeah."

"Um, same one that somehow managed to stick a majority of the desks to the ceiling?"

"I sure hope so."

"Um, well, this says locker 609, that would be on the west side of the building," She said, much less enthusiastic than before.

"Alright, thank you," Nate said with a smile.

"Oh, dear?"

"Yes?" Nate asked.

"Do you think you could convince him to stop putting my office supply in Jello?"

Nate blinked slowly.

"I'll give it a shot."

.

"What the hell, Nate?"

"No hello kiss?"

"We're in the middle of my school with a bunch of my ex-friends staring at us."

"All the more reason to kiss me."

Peter gave Nate a look before reaching up and pulling him down for a kiss, Nate's hands lightly resting on his hips.

They broke apart and Nate smiled, keeping his hands on Peter's hips and kissing the tip of his nose.

"I missed you, Baby."

"I missed you too… But, I know you're here because of our recent conversation."

"You caught me," Nate said sarcastically.

"Whadaya want, Nate?" Peter asked.

"For you to be blissfully, ecstatically happy 24/7 while all those who wronged you wallow in the ninth circle of hell. But, I would settle for some ice cream and a bj." Nate then made a face "Not at the same time though; that would be really cold."

"You could ice cream while I gave you a blowjob," Peter offered.

"I like the way you think, Mr. Maximoff."

"Peter!"

Peter gave a long sigh at the sound of a girl's voice, giving Nate a pained look, making the taller man chuckle.

"Yes, Crystal?" Peter asked, turning to face her.

"Who's your friend?" Robert asked, sizing Nate up and keeping Crystal close as if Nate and Peter hadn't just been making out.

"Nate, my soulmate."

Her eyes got wide and she managed to squeak out an 'oh'.

"Hey," Nate said, a thin layer of hostility in his voice.

"Never thought that Maximoff would be hooked up with a dude," Dallas said.

"I never thought he'd be hooked up with anyone," Brandy muttered.

"Life is just full of surprises," Nate said "Or, more accurately, life is just full of being wrong."

"I'm sure you'd know about that," Dallas said, Nate picking up on his thinly veiled disgust.

"You have _no _idea."

Nate's thin layer of hostility became a full-fledged threat now.

"Let's go," Peter muttered, Nate breaking eye contact and looking over at Peter.

"Sure thing," He said, throwing his arm over Peter's shoulders.

"Bye," Peter said offhandedly as the couple moseyed away, and once they were far enough "Were you actually going to fight him?"

"I was going to let you; would've let you prove yourself more than it would me," Nate said.

"Sweet," Peter said deadpanned.

"Are you mad that I came here?"

"A little," Peter admitted "I wish you would've told me beforehand."

"Sorry… I know what will make up for it, though."

"What?"

"It has something to do with ice cream."

Peter smiled a begrudging smile.

"I'll drive us to Dairy Queen."

"And whatever happens on the way there happens."

"Exactly."

.

.

.

**A/N**

**I made a 8Tracks mix for Silas; there's a link on Tumblr.**

**That-Stubborn-Biotch: The universe is of my own design; it is a mixture of both. It's the XMCU with Avengers in the 70s. And it really depends on how I feel; sometimes they'll be married, sometimes not. :)**

**Sophie: I can see them trying to out sass each other :) And I haven't seen or read Mortal instruments, but I do have some ideas for a Percy Jackson AU.**


	71. Percy Jackson AU

"She's got a great ass."

"So?"

"Aphrodite."

"Everyone in Aphrodite cabin is a grade A dumbass; she was a straight A student. I'm thinking Athena."

Alex gave a hum as he and Sean watched the new girl, Naomi, get led around Camp Halfblood by Jean.

"I don't know… She doesn't seem like Scott."

"Yeah, she doesn't have a stick up her butt."

.

"You'll be staying in the Hermes cabin," Scott explained, leading her to said cabin "Naomi, this is Sean. Sean, be nice."

"I'm always nice," Sean said, smiling at Naomi "So, you're the new kid. Unclaimed?"

"Um, yeah," She said, obviously still uncertain with the terminology.

"Well, you'll stay here unless you get claimed or we figure it out. Or if Hermes is your dad. You're looking for your dad, right?"

"Not sure," Naomi replied "I've always had two parents."

"And you're not sure which…?" Sean asked, grimacing as Naomi shook her head "Rough."

"Yeah."

"Well, anyways; I'm a child of Hermes. Claimed, actually."

Sean smiled, it occurring to Naomi that being claimed must be an honor.

"I'll get you some toiletries," Sean offered, grabbing some stuff for her.

"Are you sure she doesn't belong in Aphrodite?"

Sean rolled his eyes as Naomi turned to look at the blond man approaching.

"Naomi, this is Alex. Child of Hephaestus."

Naomi gave a small wave, Alex smiling.

"As I was saying; Aphrodite. Definitely."

Naomi smiled slightly.

"I take it Hephaestus is the god of crappy pickup lines."

Sean snorted as Alex frowned slightly.

"Burn," Sean turned to Naomi "I'll show you your bed."

.

"So, how come the monsters didn't get you earlier?" Sean asked, Naomi frowning as she piled food onto her plate.

"Scott said something about my scent was covered?" Naomi said, almost questioning.

"Oh, did you live with a bunch of humans? They probably covered you," Sean said.

After making a sacrifice (what the actual hell?), Naomi sat down, looking over the tables.

Aphrodite Children were complimenting each other and she must say that all of their eyeliner was impeccable, even the boys'. One of the girls at the Apollo table was playing a flute while another one sang a wordless song. The Ares sons were scarfing down food like crazy, only sons, Naomi noticed. Athenas' were reading under the table while Dionysus' were chucking grapes at them. Hephaestus were just eating calmly and discussing the work they'd done that day.

"Hey, Sean?"

"Yeah?" He asked, his mouth full of taco.

"Where are the children of-."

"The Big Three?" Sean made a slightly sad face "They stopped having them; they always died before getting to camp; it hurt them too much to watch them be slaughtered. Bringing you here was actually one of the smoothest we've had."

"We were chased by monsters."

Sean smiled.

"But did you die?"

Naomi snorted as she took a big bite of her food.

"Do new campers die a lot?" Naomi asked.

"Eh, sometimes. Not much, though," Sean said, shrugging.

.

No one was entirely sure how it happened.

They'd been playing a game of capture the flag

And she had singlehandedly the worst part.

She watched the perimeter.

Gods' sakes.

She swung her sword aimlessly, humming softly; hopefully the game would finish soon and she could have a burger.

And then she heard talking.

And three sons of Ares appeared out of the forest.

The one in front sighed.

"Please, chère, don't fight us; just let us pass."

"Yeah, not gonna happen."

"I like her," The shorter one said.

And what happened next was possibly one of the strangest moments in her life, and she went to a camp for children of Greek gods.

She won.

She sort of went into auto-pilot and started employing tactics from her school fighting days, but she won.

She beat three sons of Ares.

As they all groaned from the ground, Sean ran up.

"Naomi, I came as- holy shit."

But, he wasn't looking at the groaning campers around her; he was looking over her head.

She looked up in time to see the blood red symbol above her; a bloody spear.

The Crest of Ares.

.

And so began her life in the Ares cabin.

At first, she was worried her brothers(?) would hate her; she was the reason they lost capture the flag. But, no, they _loved _her.

"Don't apologize, Chére, you were able to fight all of us. It is very impressive," Remy said with a grin.

"Imagine what she's gonna be able to do with training," John grinned.

And, yes, they trained her and it hurt like _all _hell, but she was learning.

But, even though she was a strong fighter, they were all very protective. There was always one of them with her everywhere she went, hell; they hardly let her shower alone.

Finally, after two weeks of this, she gave Cain the slip and found Sean.

"I forgot that you…" Sean sighed "Haven't you wondered why you don't have any sisters? It's because there hasn't been a Daughter of Ares since the days of Ancient Greece."

"Why?" Naomi asked.

"I don't know, but, they're very protective of you because of that. Humor them; they're trying their best."

.

Three weeks after her conversation with Sean, Charles, the leader of Camp Halfblood and son of Athena, called her to the Big House.

"Am I in trouble?" Naomi said the moment she was allowed in, Charles smiling, although his smile was somewhat rueful.

"It depends on what you mean by that. Please, sit down."

Naomi took a seat uncomfortably, feeling that whatever Charles had to tell her was bad.

"Do you know the significance of you being a daughter of Ares? _The _daughter of Ares?"

"Um, all I know is that I'm the first one in quite a while."

"There are prophecies about this, Naomi; about you."

Naomi gulped.

"That doesn't sound like a good thing."

Charles smiled that rueful smile again before speaking.

"I'm afraid this means I am forced to offer you a quest."

"A quest?" Naomi asked.

"Yes, now, I was considering something along the lines of getting a golden apple, but I know how it irks some to repeat history, so I have one for you. It's easy and merely a formality," Charles said "I need you to retrieve a Demigod and see him safely here."

"Who?" Naomi asked.

"His name is Pietro Maximoff, he lives in DC with his mother, Magda Maximoff," Charles said "All you have to do is find him and bring him back; he seems to be a child of a smaller god; he hasn't attracted any monsters as of yet, so your job should be easy. You would usually be allowed two companions, but…"

"Let me take a guess; a prophecy?" Naomi asked, Charles smiling and nodding "When do I start?"

"First, before anything, you need to speak with the Oracle."

"Where are they?" Naomi asked, thinking about how she hadn't seen anyone called the Oracle.

Charles gave her a sympathetic look and pointed up.

.

This was the attic of murder.

Naomi sighed, passing a severed head before she came upon an upright coffin.

Lovely.

She opened and was greeted with the sight of a mummified woman.

She took a deep breath before she spoke.

"What's my destiny?"

The mummy Oracle leaned forward and a voice flowed out of her.

"_You will meet those who are on your side,_

_You will find the unknown and see that he is under care,_

_You will be able to turn fate's tide,_

_But, all will hinge on a deadly affair."_

"You had to say that last line didn't you," Naomi sighed, knowing that this couldn't be good.

.

The a nonstop flight from the Gerald R. Ford Airport to DC would take an hour and thirty-five minutes, plus the five hours to get to the airport. But, Charles informed her that Ares and Zeus were having a tiff and it was best if she stayed on land for a little while. So, she was allowed one of the camp's cars for a lovely thirteen hour drive.

The camp gave her money and ambrosia while her brothers found her a good sword and a knife that she promised to never let out of her sight (she could keep them too; humans couldn't see them).

"Good luck, Mon Chére," Remy said, hugging her.

"Yeah, don't fuck it up, Naomi," John said, punching her in the arm.

Naomi gave one last goodbye before getting into the car and starting her journey.

.

It took her three hours for her to turn the radio on. Even though she was wary of monsters, she couldn't help being excited; freedom.

It was very late when she arrived in DC, stopping off at a seedy hotel. She dropped her bag in her room and found the phone book, flipping through it until she found the name Maximoff; only one. It was a few miles outside of DC, about twenty minutes for her. Tomorrow she would find him.

.

Naomi will admit that she stalked him a little.

"Oh, sorry," Naomi said, having knocked his book out of his hands "Here"

She picked it up and handed it to him, smiling slightly at his taken aback face.

"Um, no problem, thanks," He said, taking the book.

"I love those books," Naomi said, nodding at the Two Towers.

"Yeah?" Peter said, with a smile "It's my second read through."

"Um, I'm Naomi."

"Peter."

.

This would've been a lot easier if he wasn't so damn _cute_.

He had dark brown eyes and silver hair to his shoulders.

Plus dimples; dimples killed her.

They sat together at a table in Starbucks, at first talking about Lord of the Rings, but it soon became about other things.

She wasn't entirely certain how to break the news to him, but thankfully, she didn't have to.

Because, the Minotaur showed up.

Wonderful.

What happened exactly was that a giant half man half beast jumped through the window, thankfully the only other person in the Starbucks was the barista, and she ran right out. Naomi drew her knife and took a swing, cutting the Minotaur's arm before she grabbed Peter, who seemed to be in shock.

She didn't blame him.

She pulled him into the car before stepping on it.

It was dead quiet for a long moment.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"I know, I know!" Naomi replied "Just let me drive for one second!"

"NO, NO; WHAT THE _FUCK WAS THAT?"_

"Well, what do you think?" Naomi asked, hoping to ease him into understanding.

"It looked like a monster, but it's not, right?" Peter asked weakly, Naomi giving him a sympathetic look that made him groan "What's going on?"

"That monster is called the Minotaur."

"Like in Greek myths?" Peter asked.

"Uh huh."

It was quiet for a long moment.

"This is a prank or a dream or something," Peter said, Naomi sighing.

"It's not."

"Why-why would there be a Minotaur here anyway?" Peter asked, turning to her "Who are you?"

Naomi bit her lip, looking over at Peter.

"Tell me what you know about Greek Mythology."

"The gods, the Titans, the monsters," Peter said shrugging.

"There's something else, Peter, something important."

Peter bit his lip, trying to remember.

"Demigods."

"Monsters come to challenge Demigods. They come to challenge me and you."

It was quiet.

"You're crazy."

"Peter…"

"No, no; why would that thing come _now _and not before?"

"You're probably a child of a lower level god and I am sorry, but it was probably my fault he found you."

Peter shook his head disbelievingly.

"Peter, have you ever met your dad?"

Naomi knew she'd hit something when only silence followed.

"I come from a place that trains people like us. It's like a camp; if you had a heavy scent that attracts a lot of monsters it's usually all year, but for you probably only a summer camp if you want."

"So, what? You found me and flirted with me so I'd go along with your delusions?"

"That's not why I was flirting with you," Naomi muttered, pleased when she saw Peter's cheeks redden.

"You're still crazy."

Naomi snorted before she looked over and noticed how Peter was rubbing his arm.

"He get you?"

"No, it just stings a little," Peter frowned, looking away from the setting sun.

"Lemme see."

Peter lifted his silver jacket and showing his arm; a red mark.

"That doesn't seem good," Naomi muttered, Peter hissing.

"It's hurting more now."

Naomi subconsciously stepped on the gas, Peter groaning slightly.

Finally, as it hit the peak pain, the mark disappeared and the pain left him.

It was quiet for a moment.

And then something sent the car off the road, rolling into a ditch.

It took Naomi a minute to get her bearings, realizing that whatever had knocked the car upside down was hitting against it and that Peter was knocked out.

"C'mon, Peter," She said shaking him before she unbuckled and turned so she could be upright; grabbing the sword.

He mumbled, so she slapped him; shocking him awake.

"Wha-?"

"You need to get out," She said, the car shaking again as something hit it. He undid his buckle and they both managed to crawl out of the car, Naomi seeing what had attacked them.

Fury.

All three of them.

Shit.

Naomi grabbed Peter and they began to run, the Furies quickly noticing that they'd left the car and swooping at them, Naomi taking a few swings as she ran. Finally, one was in a position where she could stab, which she did; the Fury becoming dust, but it had pulled the sword out of her hands; now laying far behind her.

Now there was only two more.

And now they were mad.

She chanced a throw with her knife and, for once, luck was on her side; square in the head.

Only one left, but she had no weapons.

And it was practically blind with rage, managing to knock them both over.

It landed and seemed to give a ghastly grin, moving towards them.

Then there was a sound of cracking; the ground.

It was _splitting._

It swallowed the Fury up.

It stopped in front of them before it closed back up.

It was quiet as they both stared at the crack left in the ground.

"Still think I'm crazy?"

.

"I don't understand."

Peter looked over at Naomi from his bed at the crappy motel.

"Welcome to my life," He replied, Naomi giving him a look.

Grabbing the note pad and pen off the side table, she began to write.

"Whatever happened with your arm has to do with the Furies showing up. One sure, but _all three? _Plus what the hell happened to the last one?"

"Who's your parent?"

Naomi looked up, surprised.

"I was thinking Artemis but then I realized that didn't make sense," Peter said, Naomi smiling.

"Ares."

"The god of war." Peter said.

"Yep," Naomi said, before frowning "Maybe… Maybe this all has to do with your father."

"Do you know who?" Peter asked and Naomi's heart hurt at his hopefulness.

"No, I'm sorry. But, we can try to figure it out," Naomi offered "Tell me things that make you different… And I mean that in the nicest way possible."

"Um, this is my natural hair."

"Okay," Naomi said, writing it down "What else?"

But, Peter seemed frozen.

"What?" Naomi asked.

"Um, if I'm a kid of a god, my twin sister would be too, right?"

"What?" Naomi said sharply "Is she back there?"

"No, she's been missing for a year, do you thinks she's…?" Peter asked, his eyes wide.

"I don't know, Peter, but I'll try to find out for you."

"Okay," Peter said quietly, lying down on his bed "I'm gonna try to sleep."

"Here," Naomi said softly, switching the light off "Good night, Peter."

.

"_You will meet those who are on your side,_

_You will find the unknown and see that he is under care,_

_You will be able to turn fate's tide,_

_But, all will hinge on a deadly affair."_

She'd only succeeded in one so far; she'd found Peter.

But, who was on her side?

Was the deadly affair the one between her father and her mother or the one between Peter's father and mother?

Naomi was jolted out of her thoughts when she heard Peter mumbling in his sleep.

.

Peter awoke from his incomprehensible dream to see Naomi sitting up on her bed.

"Who's Katherine Wiley?"

"Who?" Peter asked, frowning.

"Katherine Wiley; you were saying that in your sleep. You were telling her you were sorry."

"I've never met someone named Katherine Wiley," Peter said, frowning as he tried to figure out why he'd say a woman's name in his sleep for no reason.

Naomi frowned as well.

"You should probably get some more sleep; you'll need to be up in two hours."

Peter shut his eyes before he heard a whisper.

"Didya say somethin'?" He asked, opening his eyes again.

"No," Naomi replied, shaking her head.

"Oh," Peter muttered, putting his head back on the pillow and drifting off again.

.

All was well for five hours of their bus trip.

Peter and Naomi talked about their interests, although Peter didn't ask much about camp, just about her. He couldn't help but want to know more about the gorgeous woman sitting next to him.

But, then they stopped.

Peter offered Naomi some M&amp;Ms from the vending machine at the stop, which she took.

Before she grabbed his arm and pulled him along after her.

"What?" Peter hissed at her.

"Don't talk; keep walking."

They continued to walk quickly before they turned into the first store they could.

_King Pen: School Supply Emporium._

"This place might actually be worse," Naomi muttered.

"Halfbloods!"

"Oh c'mon," Naomi said, turning to the owner of the store, who was stalking towards them with a Hellhound at his heels, snapping his fingers and the windows and doors locking.

"Hey, we don't want any trouble," Peter said.

"You are a daughter of Ares," He said, pointing at Naomi who nodded "But, you are unclaimed."

He pulled out a large sword, raising it as if to stab Peter.

"Whoa, whoa! At least tell us why!" Naomi said, jumping in front of Peter, her sword out as well but lowering it when the Hellhound growled at her.

"I have sworn to slaughter any child of Dionysus," He growled "After I was murdered by my own mother because of him."

King Pen.

"You're King Pentheus," Naomi said "But, you don't know if Peter is a son of Dionysus."

"No chances."

"Wait, wait, what if we tried to figure out who he was!" Naomi asked, Pentheus pausing for a moment.

"How?"

"We narrow it down," Naomi said "We think about what attributes Peter has."

"You have fifteen seconds."

"Um, okay, so his hair is naturally silver," Naomi offered, praying very hard for Peter to be claimed "Maybe Hephaestus?"

"He's not built like a son of Hephaestus; twelve."

"Alright, um, He didn't attract monsters until I showed up."

"That means nothing; nine."

"Uh," Naomi looked over at Peter for help "He's a virgin. You're a virgin, right?'

Peter's cheeks burned before he nodded.

"That doesn't matter; seven."

"He dreams about people he's never met?" Naomi offered.

"Madness!" Pentheus pointed out, Naomi swearing.

Before the cogs turned.

Katherine Wiley.

It had sounded familiar.

Naomi vaulted the desk and grabbed the computer, typing in a search and cursing the slowness.

"Three, Two, O-."

"He told her he was sorry in his sleep!" Naomi said, turning the computer to the two men "He didn't do it because he was crazy, it was because he was sorry for what happened to her. He isn't the son of Dionysus."

Katherine Wiley; college student, Target employee, _murdered_.

"Peter is the son of Hades."

No sooner than she had finished saying it, a black light appeared above Peter's head; a helmet.

The Crest of Hades.

.

"Um, so…"

They sat in the first motel Naomi had seen; Peter had seemed like he was about to pass out.

It had been twenty minutes and he hadn't said a thing.

"The ground," He said suddenly.

"What?" Naomi asked.

"The ground that split and the Fury fell in; that was me, wasn't it?" Peter asked, looking over at her with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I think so," Naomi said softly, Peter sighing and dropping his head into his hands "I promise you won't die; I'll make sure."

"Thanks," He muttered.

"Peter," Naomi said with a sigh, sitting down beside him and rubbing his shoulder.

"I don't even know how I feel right now," Peter admitted, raising his head and looking over at her.

Naomi studied him for a moment before she decided;

Fuck it.

"I do," Naomi replied.

.

Naomi was straddling him, Peter propped up against the headboard, running his hands over her breasts.

As they leaned in for another kiss, there was a loud crash of thunder and a shine of lightning.

They both froze.

"We're just going to pretend that was a coincidence, yeah?" Naomi asked.

"Yep."

.

"Was that some pity thing?"

Peter was propped up on his elbow and looking at Naomi, her blonde curls fanned out across the pillow.

"No, Peter, it wasn't."

Peter sighed slightly; it had obviously been bugging him.

"You know, when I imagined children of Ares, I imagine ugly, brutish people, but you…" Peter looked for her permission, which she gave, and he looked under the covers and over her again "You're gorgeous."

"I think you're imagining my brother, Cain."

Peter put down the covers and looked her in the eye.

"Brother?"

"I have a few of them at camp; only brothers. I'm the first daughter of Ares since ancient Greece."

"Are they gonna try to murder me for sleeping with you?" Peter asked, grinning as Naomi giggled.

"Probably; they might be too scared of the son of Hades to do it, though."

The mention of Peter's dad made his smile slip away, Naomi quickly speaking again to make it return.

"But, there aren't any other children of Hades; we can have that cabin all to ourselves." She ran her hand over his chest, making him shiver.

Before he frowned.

"How can anything good come from this?"

"What do you mean?" Naomi asked with a frown.

"The only daughter of War with the only son of Death; all we're going to cause is destruction."

"We can do good with the bad inside of us, Peter," Naomi said, sitting up "We can kill monsters so gentler Halfbloods can live."

"You really think so?" Peter asked.

"Yes," Naomi said "When we get to camp, I'll teach you how to fight with swords and we can work together to save people."

Peter smiled.

"You think so?"

"I know so."

.

The teenagers smiled shyly at each other as they ate breakfast; both had woken up starving, so they stopped at a diner before the next bus they could take to Camp Halfblood.

They were talking about what camp was like, Peter obviously getting more and more excited.

And then the door to the diner jingled open.

Peter seemed to freeze; being the one facing the door, but Naomi smelled the most delicious perfume she could ever imagine. She looked over her shoulder and froze too.

Easily the most beautiful woman ever to walk the Earth was headed straight toward them.

She had red hair and perfect complexion, topped off with dark brown eyes.

She pulled a chair and sat down at their booth.

"Hello."

Holy shit, even her _voice_.

"I bet you can guess who I am."

Naomi searched for her voice, it finally coming out in a squeak.

"Aphrodite."

For gods' sakes, couldn't her smile be bad at least?

And Naomi found herself asking the first question the popped into her head; a dumb question.

"How come you aren't blonde like in the paintings?"

"She is," Peter said, giving Naomi a look.

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder," Aphrodite interjected "I look like whatever the person's most beautiful woman looks like. Naomi sees redheads, Peter sees blondes. Which would explain a lot."

Both teenagers felt their cheeks burn under her knowing gaze.

"But, before anything else, I'd like to inform you two of something; when our domain changes, as does our names."

"Like how to Romans, you're Venus?" Naomi asked.

"Exactly. To you Americans, I go by Raven."

"Well, then, Raven, not to be rude, but why are you here?" Naomi asked.

"I'm here to escort you two to Olympus." She frowned "I lost the coin toss."

"Why?" Naomi asked, frowning "We're not in trouble, are we?"

"No, no, we need to talk to you two," Raven said "Will you come willingly?"

The teenagers exchanged a look.

"Okay," Naomi answered, Raven smiling and snapping her fingers.

Both teenagers stumbled as they landed somewhere new.

"Where are we?"

"Empire State Building. This way," Raven said leading them to the elevator and pushing a button that said six hundred.

Peter and Naomi exchanged a look; they were about to meet the gods.

They were about to meet their _parents_.

They stepped out of the elevator and into the most beautiful room Naomi had ever seen.

"This way."

Raven led them through the rooms until they got to a certain one and they both froze.

The throne room.

And twelve gods looked over at them.

Out of something hardwired in their brains they kneeled.

"Naomi Parker and Pietro Maximoff, you may stand."

They both stood and looked at the woman in the center; dark skinned with white hair.

Zeus.

"I'm sure you know who I am," She said.

"Yes, Ma'am, but Raven said that you all took new names," Naomi offered, wincing like she thought Zeus was going to kill her. But, she smiled as if she was pleased by the question.

"Ororo."

"Right, Ma'am, um, why are we here."

Ororo opened her mouth to speak but was cut off.

"Oh, come on, let me talk to her!"

Ororo closed her mouth in exasperation.

"Wade, please."

"Awwww."

Naomi looked over at the whining god and it occurred to her.

This was her dad.

"Hiya, Nai-Bear, sorry I haven't been around," He said with a grin "So happy to finally see you!"

He was tall and wearing red and black, with only his face showing; his face covered in scars.

"I-."

"Naomi," Ororo interrupted "I'm sorry, but this must come first."

"Yes, Ma'am," Naomi said.

"As you so cleverly deduced; Pietro is the son of Hades-."

"Very clever," _Athena _interrupted, Ororo sighing "Although she wouldn't have had to if _someone _hadn't caused Pentheus's mother to tear him apart."

The icy blonde shrugged without looking up from her nails.

"Guilty."

"Kitty, Emma, please?"

"Sorry."

"Anyway, we need to discuss where to go from here."

"What do you mean?" Naomi asked, frowning.

"I mean Peter has a choice," Ororo said, looking over at Peter "You can go with Naomi to Camp Halfblood."

"What's the other option?" Peter asked, frowning.

"You live with your father."

Peter seemed stunned, Ororo sighing.

"The reason monsters didn't get you earlier is because of a protection placed upon you by your father. You were safe because you were bound by the one thing stronger than every monster in the Underworld; mother's love. When you left with Naomi, the bind broke and all the monsters smelled you and came for you. The problem with Camp Halfblood is that we're worried the protections won't be enough to keep the monsters out if a child of us three is there."

"But, you're not certain, right? Because, I don't want to live in the Underworld," Peter said, somewhat desperately.

"Do you want to live with your sister?" Ororo asked "Because, she's there as well."

It was quiet for a long moment.

"I love my sister, but…" Peter's eyes drifted to Naomi, a few of the gods hiding smiles.

"Oh, don't make them split up," Raven called "I sense a strong bond forming."

Ororo sighed.

"It's your choice, Peter."

It was quiet for a moment as both Peter and Naomi thought.

Naomi could tell Peter was going to choose Camp Halfblood, but something was wrong.

"I want to go with Na-."

"Wait."

Even Emma looked up and over at Naomi in surprise.

"What?" Peter asked with a frown.

"She's got it now," Apollo said with a melancholy smile.

"Warren, please. What is it, Naomi?" Ororo asked "He's choosing you."

"But, he shouldn't be," Naomi said, turning to Peter "If I wasn't a part of this, would you still choose Camp Halfblood?"

"Um, I guess not, but Naomi, I want to be with you," Peter said, Naomi biting her lip.

"And I want to be with you," Naomi promised "But, you have to go to the Underworld."

"Why?" Peter asked, sounding hurt.

"Because an Oracle said so."

_But, all will hinge on a deadly affair._

"Peter, I care about you, I might even love you, but we can't put all of those others in danger because of our selfish wants," Naomi said.

Peter looked down, swallowing hard.

"You're right."

"I always am," Naomi replied with a rueful smile.

.

"I'm gonna miss you, Ami."

Naomi shivered slightly at the use of the nickname, squeezing Peter tighter.

"I'm gonna miss you too."

They broke their hug and Peter gave a pained sound.

"Oh, don't cry," He said, wiping away Naomi's tears.

"Sorry," She said.

"I'll see you again, I promise," Peter said "I'll train so I can go out without dying and I'll come and see you."

"Okay," Naomi smiled wobbly.

Peter smiled in response before leaning down and kissing her, the young woman pushing herself up against him and kissing back.

"I love you," Peter said.

"I love you too," Naomi replied, the pair sharing one last kiss before Peter turned and left with Azazel (Hermes).

Naomi turned back around and paused.

"Raven, are you crying?"

"I always cry when lovers get split up, okay?" Raven blubbered.

"You shoulda seen her during the first show of Romeo and Juliet," Poseidon, Logan, said.

"Shut up!"

"Can I talk to her now?!" Wade exclaimed.

"Yes, Wade," Ororo sighed.

Wade bounded forward and pulled Naomi into a bone crushing hug.

"Two Furies! Awesome!" Wade yelled in her ear.

"Wade is very excitable," Ororo explained.

"But, she did _sooo _good!" Wade said, breaking the hug "I'm so proud of you!"

Naomi was slightly taken aback; this was not how she imagined her father.

"Lemme see the sword you used!" Naomi showed him her sword "You used this piece of _junk?"_

"Um, yeah?"

"No daughter of mine will use this!" Wade announced before bouncing off for a minute, returning with a new sword; a katana "Here ya go."

"For keeps?" Naomi asked, shocked as she looked at the curved blade.

"Course!"

"I…" Naomi had no words, her father, her godly father, was giving her a gift "Thank you."

"No problem. You gonna be alright?" He asked, Naomi taking a deep breath.

"I think so."

.

She took a cab back to Camp Halfblood; Wade paid.

Explaining what happened was long and tiring, and it hurt her to have to relive it, but Charles still announced she'd completed her quest; she'd made sure Peter was safe.

She had fun burning the (very graphic) shroud her brothers had made for her and telling them what their father was like, showing off her katana.

Even so, she still found herself sitting outside of the canoe lake in Camp Halfblood, brushing tears away.

"Didn't take you for somebody that mopes."

Naomi looked up in surprise, finding Logan standing beside her; fishing.

"Special occasion," Naomi replied, Logan snorting "Why're you here?"

"Can't I just enjoy a good lake?" Logan asked, Naomi giving him a look "Something's happening Naomi."

"What do you mean?" Naomi asked.

"Chuck mentioned a prophecy to ya, right?" Logan asked, a cigar appearing out of nowhere.

"Yeah."

"Unfortunately, I can't tell it to ya yet, but I need to tell ya this, Naomi," Logan said worriedly "Something's happening; something bad."

"This prophecy, is it about me?" Naomi asked.

"Some of it," Logan confirmed, turning to face her fully "What I'm sayin', Kid, is that you need to keep both eyes open; they can't be blurred because of tears."

Naomi took a deep breath before nodding.

"I'll try."

"I can't ask for more than that," Logan said, turning back to fish "You'll need your rest."

Naomi took this as a dismissal and she turned to go back to her cabin.

"Naomi."

She turned back to Logan.

"Before this is all said and done, you'll see him again."

Naomi's lip twitched slightly.

"Thank you, Logan."

"No problem, Kid."

Naomi headed off to the Ares cabin, wondering what the prophecy could possibly say.

.

.

.

_Once the daughter of War unites with the son of Death,_

_The Great One will awaken and rise,_

_The chaos born lovers will take their final breath,_

_Or Apocalypse will meet his demise._

_._

_._

_._

**A/N**

**Confession time; longest chapter I've ever written for Loverboy.**

**I'd been thinking about this before it was requested and everybody was saying Peter would be Hermes, and i see where you're coming from, but I was ****committed****to this.**

**CaptainComplicated: Oooh, I'll think about it :)**

**EmpressLupin: you know it ;)**

**Thanks for Reading/Reviewing!**


	72. Naomi's 1st Gift Or How Peter Got Laid

"Naomi, the phone's for you," Mrs. Parker called, Naomi grabbing it from her mother.

"Hello?"

"What're you doing tonight?"

Naomi smiled at her boyfriend's voice.

"Nothing; I was just going to read."

"Great, we're going out. You've got five minutes; get bundled up."

"Where?" Naomi asked, but Peter had already hung up.

Naomi reentered the living room.

"I'm going out with Peter," She said, grabbing her coat. Should she bring a hat? Probably; knowing Peter he was about to take her to the North Pole for a laugh.

"It's half past seven already," Mrs. Parker protested.

"I know, but he told me to wear a lot to stay warm; so we'll probably be outside," Naomi said offhandedly, wrapping a scarf around her neck.

"Bring me back something cool," Isaac said, Naomi snorting.

"We might be staying in DC."

Isaac sent his little sister a sarcastic look.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll think about it," She allowed.

.

Peter grinned at her from where he was loitering at the end of their driveway.

"That was seven minutes."

"Har, har," Naomi replied, rolling her eyes "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Peter said, wrapping his arm around her and gently touching the back of her neck "Ready?"

"You know it," Naomi said before shutting her eyes tight.

She felt a rush of wind past her and felt Peter pull her closer to him.

"Alright, you can open them," Peter said.

They were in a city; that much was certain.

"Okay…?" Naomi asked, Peter smiling at her before pointing with his thumb behind them, Naomi twirling around.

Naomi's eyes widened.

"Rockefeller Center?" She asked, looking over at Peter "We're at Rockefeller Center?"

"We're going ice skating at Rockefeller Center."

Naomi put her hand over her mouth as Peter laughed at her.

"C'mon, Ami," Peter said, grabbing her hand and pulling her along.

Once Peter got their skates; Naomi admitted what was bugging her.

"I've never been ice skating before."

Peter looked at her incredulously.

"_Really?"_

Naomi blushed lightly.

"I've never had the chance."

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall."

Naomi smiled before Peter pulled her out onto the rink, Naomi almost immediately slipping, but Peter wrapping his arms around her and catching her.

"I got you. You can hold onto me," Peter said, Naomi grabbing his arm tightly.

Peter pulled her along with him; both of them laughing as she almost fell again.

"You're usually so graceful," Peter chuckled, Naomi blushing and pressing her face into his arm.

After a moment, Naomi realized what Peter was doing.

"Peter, don't you dare."

Peter untangled his arm from her and gave her a shit eating grin as he began to skate away.

"Pietro Django Maximoff, get back here!" Naomi yelled.

Peter did a full lap of the rink before he realized he didn't know where Naomi was. Frowning, Peter looked around before he suddenly felt someone jump on his back, sending them both falling to the ground.

"You're the worst," Peter said, deadpanned as Naomi laughed loudly.

.

After another hour or so of skating, they left the rink; Peter smiling excitedly again.

"We're not done, are we?" Naomi asked, smiling slightly.

"You know it."

Peter led her a little bit away from the rink, before they turned and Naomi smiled.

"You're joking."

"Nope."

Peter held his hand out and helped Naomi in the horse drawn carriage before hopping in after her, the both of them cuddling close under a blanket Peter provided.

"Good?" Peter asked, wrapping his arm around Naomi's shoulders.

"Perfect," Naomi replied, leaning her head on Peter's shoulders.

They drove around for a little while, admiring the trees and lights.

After a little while, they stopped outside of Macy's.

"What're we doing here?" Naomi asked as Peter led her to the store.

"Well, I thought that you'd like to buy some clothes for Christmas. You were complaining about your mom making you buy ugly things for Christmas and not owning anything else."

"You want to take me shopping?" Naomi asked, smiling.

"If it'll make you happy," Peter said before sighing overdramatically "I will bear it."

"C'mon, Jerk."

.

The store was very crowded, but Naomi still enjoyed herself.

As it turned out, Naomi ended up trying on more clothes at Peter's request than anything else. She'd try on a dress and he'd be outside the changing room with ten more for her.

"Jeez, Peter, it's not like I'll be changing twenty times on Christmas," Naomi teased, grabbing the clothes Peter pushed into her hands.

"Eh, these aren't necessarily for Christmas. Think of them as one of your Christmas presents," Peter said with a shrug.

"_One_ of my Christmas presents?" Naomi asked incredulously as she pulled off a red dress and began to pull on a grey one.

"Yeah," Peter said, sounding like he thought she was crazy for thinking that a trip to NYC was her only present.

"You're making it really hard for me to compete."

"You can just have sex with me for the eight days and we can call it even."

Peter laughed boisterously as Naomi chucked a dress at his head.

.

They actually didn't steal the clothes; Peter had once explained that he never stole the stuff he gave her because he didn't want her to somehow end up getting in trouble. Usually he'd steal money and buy whatever it was (it was amazing how fast money added up when you stole a dollar each from a bunch of people).

"Do you wanna ride around a little longer?" Peter asked, as they exited Macy's.

"Yeah," Naomi replied with a small smile.

As Peter loaded the many bags onto the carriage, Naomi found she couldn't help herself.

"After everything I've done for you!" Peter yelled, shaking snow out of his hair as Naomi laughed "C'mere, you brat!"

Naomi squealed as Peter grabbed her and put snow down the back of her coat.

After a moment of play fighting that ended with Peter having a face full of snow, they got back on the carriage; they're cheeks flushed as they took in the beauty of the snow and the lights.

"You have fun, Ami?" Peter asked as Naomi rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, Peter, a lot. Thank you."

"Anything for you."

.

.

.

"You're totally getting laid for this."

"I know."

.

.

.

**A/N**

**This isn't the only Christmas chapter I'm going to do, I think. I think I'll do one on Christmas.**

**I do plan on another chapter for the Percy Jackson AU I think.**

**ratherbereading125: I couldn't figure out anyone else for Ares and she needed another brother so I just chose Remy.**

**JuliaIsAUnicorn: That sounds like a really cute idea!**

**Genny: Definitely! **

**Thanls for Reading/Reviewing!**


	73. Christmas

Christmas was the worst.

Since the Parker family had the biggest and most central house, all of their relatives from both sides of the family came over, some of which stayed with them.

Their house really wasn't _that _big though.

"I can't believe we have to sleep in the goddamn storage room," Naomi grumbled as Isaac snorted; blowing up the air mattresses.

Their parents had acted like the two youngest Parkers were getting the storage room to themselves was a gift, but they both knew it was actually the worst; it was freezing _all _the time and there were spiders.

Michael and Joseph got the couches in the front room while Anna got her bedroom still, because her beau was coming on Christmas and her family wanted to make sure she was put together.

"I'm tempted to tell Great Aunt Gertrude about how much sex I've had in that bed."

Isaac sent his younger sister a look, grimacing as he did, making Naomi giggle.

"That might actually kill her."

"It would be worth the reaction."

.

"Naomi, Isaac; your cousins are here!"

Isaac and Naomi both sent each other pained looks; their cousins were the _worst_.

They were both around their age, so they were always forced to spend time with them, and they hated them.

Missy was the eldest at seventeen while David was fifteen; Missy was always condescending and bitchy to Naomi and Isaac, somewhat because their family lived in New York and traveled a lot and also just because she was a bitch.

David was the type of guy who liked to think he was gangster and loved to talk a big game, until you actually did anything. Then David would run to his dad (a lawyer) and tattle.

"Hey," Naomi said with a small smile.

"Wow, Naomi; you've gotten tall," Aunt Evelyn said, pulling her into a hug "Why, you're almost as tall as your brothers!"

"Yeah," Naomi said, shrugging slightly, Isaac cutting in to hug Aunt Evelyn and to end that conversation.

"Hello, Uncle Thomas," Naomi said, giving her Uncle a quick hug.

"Oh, you've always had the prettiest eyes I'd ever seen," Evelyn said as she gave her coat to Isaac "Even when you were born, I was always a little jealous of those blue eyes."

"Thank you," Naomi said, smiling.

"Naomi, say hello to your cousins," Her mother chastised, Naomi groaning internally.

"Hey, Missy," Naomi said, giving her cousin a quick hug.

"Naomi, where did you get your sweater? It's so cutely quaint," Missy said, Naomi ever so slightly smug; she'd gotten in New York with Peter. Straight off a runway.

"Um, I'm not entirely where it came from; my boyfriend gave it to me."

"How sweet," Missy said condescendingly.

"Hey, David," Naomi said.

"Sup, Naomi," David said "Jesus, you're tall."

"David, no blasphemy," Evelyn chastised, David rolling his eyes.

"Naomi, Isaac, will you show Missy and David to their rooms?" Mrs. Parker asked, Naomi and Isaac nodding.

"C'mon, Missy, you're staying my room," Naomi said, leading her cousin upstairs.

"How cute," Missy said, taking in Naomi's bright pink room.

"Yeah, my mom did my room when I was a fetus and now she won't let me change a thing," Naomi said, putting Missy's bag down "Bathroom's through there. You can use, like, my hairdryer or curler if you want to. I'll let you get settled."

"Thanks, Naomi," Missy said, Naomi rolling her eyes as she left.

.

About an hour later, after awkwardly assisting her mother and her aunt make cookies, her Great Aunt Gertrude arrived.

Naomi hid in the kitchen for as long as possible before she heard Gertrude exclaim.

"Now, where's little Trudy?"

Isaac snorted and sent her a look over the cookie he was eating.

"Shut up," Naomi muttered as she headed to the front hall.

"Hi, Aunt Gertrude."

"Oh, look how big you are!" Gertrude exclaimed, Naomi forcing a smile.

"Yep," She muttered as Gertrude pulled her into a hug.

"Look at you; I bet all the boys chase after you," Gertrude said, Naomi smiling awkwardly "Do you-?"

"Auntie, how about Isaac takes your stuff upstairs?" Mrs. Parker interrupted.

"Oh, thank you, Isaac; your sister is nearly as tall as you are," Gertrude observed, Isaac sending Naomi a look over his shoulder as the pair headed upstairs.

.

"Deborah, this meatloaf is outstanding," Evelyn complimented, making Mrs. Parker beam.

"So, do any of you kids have a beau?" Gertrude asked, Naomi seeing her parents freeze slightly "I know Anna's is coming to dinner, but not the rest of you."

"Missy does," Evelyn said, obviously proud.

"Mommm," Missy said, obviously not annoyed.

"Well, come on Missy," Gertrude encouraged.

"His name is Jason; he works for Hammertech."

"Oh, doing what?" Gertrude asked.

"He's the assistant to one of the top researchers. He's worked with Justin Hammer."

"Steal from Tony Stark," Naomi said so quietly only Isaac heard it and choked on his food slightly. Missy took it as he was impressed so everything was okay.

"How about you, then, Naomi?"

"I don't work for Justin Hammer if that's your question."

"Oh, come on silly," Gertrude said "Do you have a beau?"

"Yeah, his name's Peter. Um, he's only seventeen so he doesn't really have a career or anything yet," Naomi said.

"Seventeen is a perfectly good time to start a career," Uncle Thomas interrupted, Naomi sighing slightly as she strapped in for a lecture "Boys these days don't want to work; put it off and then they don't have ambition once they do get work."

"Actually, Uncle Thomas, I have some job offers," Naomi said, the table falling quietly.

"Why hav-?" Mrs. Parker started.

"Only got it a few days ago," Naomi muttered back before talking louder "I mean, it starts once I finish high school, but I still have some."

"What are they?" Isaac asked, interested.

"Well, most of them I'm not interested in, but there is one from Stark Industries."

All the adults got a funny look in their eyes, as if this explained the concept of Naomi getting a job offer.

"Ah, Tony Stark does like pretty girls," Thomas said, Naomi feeling anger build up inside of her "What would you be doing?"

"I'd be working in the security of technology and public division," Naomi said sweetly "It mostly works to make sure no undesirables get their hands on Stark tech, like international terrorists or even Justin Hammer."

Naomi took a big bite.

"Mom, could you pass the mashed potatoes?"

.

"Naomi," Isaac said under his breath, Naomi jolting after having dozed off a little.

"You know what would make a boring church service even better?" Naomi whispered to Isaac "Having it at midnight."

As the siblings snickered, Mr. Parker sent them both a dirty look, making them quiet down slightly.

.

"Naomi, wake up," Isaac hissed "It's Christmas."

.

Naomi was actually rather pleased with the gifts she received. Her parents gave her some cash, obviously not knowing what to get her. Michael got her a Queen t-shirt, Anna got her some perfume, Joseph got her an earring holder, and Isaac got her a glass figurine of a queen.

"I didn't realize you liked glass figurines," Gertrude said.

"Oh, I just love glass."

.

After the initial gift opening and getting dressed, the rest of her family arrived.

Everyone was packed into their living room or their kitchen.

"Oh, Naomi, Missy, why don't you go help the other women in the kitchen?" Uncle Robert said.

As Missy went to leave, she looked behind her.

"C'mon, Naomi."

"Naomi's been officially banned from the kitchen during the holidays," Michael spoke up in defense of Naomi.

"Why?" Uncle Will asked.

"You see the burn marks on the ceiling in there?" Isaac asked.

"Oh."

.

Everything was basically done, all was left was to wait for the turkey to finish. The women filtered back into the living room.

Anna was having field day introducing her beau.

"Oh, Joseph, is Catherine coming?" Gertrude asked.

"No, she's out of town right now."

"Well, what about you, Naomi? Peter, did you say?" Gertrude asked.

"He said he might swing by real quick to give me a present, but he can't stay," Naomi said.

"Seeing family?" Evelyn asked.

"Well, it is the fifth night of Hanukkah."

Naomi took a sip of her tea as silence fell across the room.

"How long until we eat?"

.

After the obligatory ten hour prayer, the large group dug in, Naomi helping herself to quite a bit of food.

"Are you sure you can eat that much, Young Lady?" Uncle Robert asked.

"Watch me, Old Man."

.

About two-thirds into the meal, there was a knock at the door.

"I've got it," Naomi said, slipping out of her seat and heading the front door.

Peter laughed as Naomi tackled him with a hug.

"Kill me, Peter; I welcome death at this point."

"C'mon, Ami; can't be all bad."

"Yes, it can," Naomi replied.

"Well, I am here to make it all better," Peter said "Ready for your gift?"

"Only if you're ready for yours," Naomi said before running and grabbing Peter's.

"Merry Christmas," Peter said, handing her a small box.

"Happy Hanukkah," Naomi replied, handing him his thin present.

Peter began to open his present, Naomi biting her lip.

"I had no idea what to get you," She admitted, as he looked at the item.

"Is this real?" He asked, eyes wide.

"Yep," Naomi said proudly, looking at the signed Dark Side of the Moon record.

"How?" He asked.

"Wade," Naomi answered simply, Peter grinning and pulling Naomi into a hug.

"Thank you."

Naomi smiled happily before Peter remembered.

"Open yours."

Naomi smiled before opening the box, her eyes wide.

"Holy _shit, _Peter," She said under her breath.

"I thought they'd look good with your eyes," Peter replied softly, Naomi speechless.

"They're beautiful, Peter," Naomi said, putting the box in his hand so she could take out her current earrings and put in the sapphire ones Peter had bought her.

"I was right; they do look good with your eyes."

Naomi leaned forward and kissed Peter gently, Peter sighing happily before kissing back. After a moment of kissing, someone cleared their throat behind them.

"Sorry, but mom wants to know what's taking so long," Isaac said.

"Do you wanna-?" Naomi cut off in the middle of her question for Peter "No, no you don't. What am I saying? I'll see you in three days?"

Peter smiled.

"Three days." Peter turned to leave before turning back "Oh, almost forgot; Isaac, Wanda told me to give this to you."

Isaac turned beet red as Peter passed him a box, both Peter and Naomi grinning.

"Hold on one second," Isaac muttered, disappearing for a moment before returning with a box "Give this to her?"

"Sure thing," Peter said before turning to Naomi "See ya later."

"Bye," Naomi said, giving him a goodbye peck.

"Good luck."

_"Go."_

.

Naomi happily returned to her seat, a pleased blush on her cheeks as she felt everyone's eyes on her. Or, more accurately, everyone's eyes on her ears.

"Oh, Naomi, those are _lovely_," Evelyn said.

"Did Peter give those to you?" Gertrude asked.

"Yeah," Naomi said quietly before returning to her food.

She couldn't help but smirk a bit as it seemed that Missy's eyes were about to fall out of her head.

But, what was more interesting was Aunt Evelyn's face; ashy. Then it occurred to her; her mother must've been gossiping with Evelyn about Peter. Mrs. Parker must've told her what she knew about him but left out his mutation, thus really confusing Evelyn to how the _hell _Peter could afford those earrings for Naomi.

Her theory would be confirmed that night when she was up getting a glass of water and heard her Aunt and Uncle talking.

"I'm telling you, Thomas; Naomi's boyfriend must be some type of drug dealer."

It was the best Christmas ever.

.

.

.

**A/N**

**Merry Christmas! **

**anonymouscsifan: I know, right? I've set my bar way to far because of my writing.**

**EmpressLupin: You know it :)**

**Sophie: I'm sorry, but I've never read or watched the Mortal Instruments.**

**Thanks for Reading/Reviewing!**


	74. Domestic Fluff 3

Ever since Naomi had started menstruating at age eleven, all she'd been taught was how to use a pad. The only other thing she'd learned from having her period was that it was perfectly okay to shame someone for their completely normal bodily functions.

"Nobody wants to hear that, Naomi," Isaac had said when she'd told her mother that she needed more pads in front of him.

"Stop being overdramatic," Mr. Parker grunted when Naomi made a pained face and rubbed her lower back.

"Are you saying this because you're…? Is it you're time of the month?" Michael asked when she'd gotten emotional about having to hide her mutation (for the record; it was _not_).

So, when she started dating Peter, she did her best to keep that stuff hidden from him, thinking he'd be grossed out. She'd managed to keep it under wraps for about four months.

But, it was _bad _today.

Her back was being a bitch as well as her stomach. Top that all off with a lovely headache and she was nearly _incapacitated_.

But, she was going over to Peter's house and she _really _didn't want to cancel. Going over to Peter's house had become the best part of her days and she didn't want to miss it because of her stupid cramps.

So she suffered through her day and went to Peter's even though all she really wanted to do was curl up in sweatpants at home and watch TV.

The moment she walked down the basement's stairs, Peter was in front of her and frowning at her worriedly.

"What's wrong?"

"Whatdaya mean?" She asked.

"You were making that face you make when you're in pain. What's wrong?" Peter repeated, obviously very worried about her.

"Um…" Naomi debated for a moment before realizing that Peter would insist until she told him, so might as well right off the bat "It's… my time of the month."

Naomi prepared herself for Peter to get grossed out or to tell her to stop being a baby.

"Oh, that's all," Peter said, sighing in relief "What hurts?"

Naomi blinked slowly, this being literally the first time she'd mentioned it to anyone and them not doing one of those two things.

"My stomach, my back, and my head."

Peter cringed.

"That sucks," He said "What would make you feel better? Some painkillers?"

"I already took some," Naomi said slowly, confused "But, um, some French Fries would be awesome."

"McDonald's?" Peter asked.

"Yeah."

Then he was holding a bag out to her.

"I also got some cheeseburgers and nuggets in case you wanted some," Peter said.

"Thank you," Naomi said, slightly shell-shocked.

"Umm…" Peter started, Naomi feeling her stomach drop as he rubbed the back of his neck "I don't want to presume anything, but I can't imagine tights are fun when you're on your period."

Naomi was barely able to answer his question because of her shock after hearing him so easily refer to her menstruation.

"They're not."

"Then why'd you wear them?" Peter asked, smiling slightly.

"Because… I like to look nice when I come over here," Naomi said, not looking up.

Next thing she knew, she was in Peter's arms with her boyfriend kissing the top of her head.

"You _always _look nice," He pulled back and cupped her cheek "Want something to change into? Something comfy?"

"Sure…"

Peter held out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt before disappearing to allow her to pull it on. When he returned, he lied on the couch and held his arms out for her. Naomi climbed into his arms and Peter kissed the top of her head while rubbing circles on her back, obviously trying to lessen the pain in her lower back.

"There's something else," Peter observed.

"… Just… you're the first person who hasn't dismissed me out of hand when I'm..."

"You can say it, Ami; doesn't embarrass me," Peter said, Naomi sending a question look that made him roll his eyes "I was raised by a single mother and I have a twin sister; do you _really _think I wasn't the one sent out on late night pad runs or they didn't ask me to please get some chocolate from Belgium?"

"Oh."

"Jeez, Naomi; it's not like it's weird or anything," Peter said, Naomi smiling and cuddling into his chest.

"You're the first person that has ever said that to me," Naomi said.

"Yeah, that's 'cause your family's dumb," Peter said, making Naomi burst into giggles.

.

.

.

**A/N**

**So, the one year anniversary of****_ When you're with me, baby, the skies will be blue for all my life_**** is coming up and I want to do something special. I was thinking doing a Tumblr takeover where you can ask Naomi questions and she blogs for the day or something like that.**

**LightningDreamer: I will definitely keep that in mind :)**

**Thanks for Reading/Reviewing!**


	75. Mermaid AU

"Alex is a fine young man, I'm sure you two will be very happy."

Naomi nodded, looking out on the water as the small waves rocked the ship.

"A very large estate as well."

"Of course," Naomi muttered.

Before her father could scold her, the captain of the ship they were on approached them.

"I'd stay in your quarters tonight; a storm is brewing."

Naomi looked at the sky and bit her lip.

"How long will it delay us?" Mr. Parker asked.

"Can't know until it's over," The captain replied.

.

He'd been right, a storm had hit.

And it was _bad_.

Naomi had hoped for a storm to delay their passage to London, where she'd be married to a man named Alex Summers. His name was the only thing she knew about him. Well, and the fact he was rather rich.

But, this storm was _terrifying_. Naomi was certain they'd capsize at any moment as she held onto the bolted to the floor bed for dear life. As the ship rocked more and more, she head the shouts become louder and louder, unable to decipher them until she heard a very loud yell from right outside her door.

"I TOLD YA WE'D HAVE NOTHN' BUT BAD LUCK 'CAUSE OF THAT WOMAN!"

The next thing she knew, the door was forced open and a crew member grabbed her elbow, dragging her out into the pouring rain as she struggled to keep her footing.

He pushed her into one of the lifeboats before cutting the ropes; the boat crashing down into the ocean below. It was miracle it didn't break instantly. Naomi grabbed onto the boat tightly and kept her eyes and mouth shut as the boat rode each wave. Naomi prepared herself for the boat tipping, but, somehow, it stayed upright.

After what felt like years, the storm began to die down before it mercifully ended; the boat somehow still in one piece. As everything was calm under the brilliant night sky, Naomi passed out.

.

She was screwed.

She'd awoken to burning heat and quickly realized that it was because of the unhindered sun beating down on her. She sat up and felt her stomach drop; nothing but blue surrounded her. No ship, no land, no nothing. She was completely stranded.

Naomi bit her lip hard and took a deep breath; she needed to focus.

First thing, she looked around the boat and nearly cried with joy when she found a box under one of the seats filled with basic supplies, including water enough for a few weeks, but food enough for about three days.

She took a small sip of water, but reminded herself she'd have to make it last. So, she fought the urge to drink more and instead took inventory. Things to fish with, a paddle, and a knife.

Naomi took the knife and cut off the bottom half of her skirt; using it as something to cover her head with. Next, she decided to try her hand at fishing; who knows how long she'd be out here.

.

It'd been five days; she'd gone two days without any food and she was _starving_. Naomi tried to focus on anything other than her aching belly as she looked over one side of the boat, praying for a fish to take the bait.

When she felt something touch her hair.

She may have screeched.

Naomi whipped around and found a boy with his arms resting on the side of the boat, looking at her intently.

"Who're you?!" She demanded, the boy frowning but not answering.

He had what seemed to be long, _silver _hair and dark brown eyes that continued to stare at her raptly.

"I don't have any food, if that's what you're looking for," Naomi tried again, he still didn't reply, but he now looked confused.

And then it dawned on Naomi.

"You don't speak English."

Naomi sighed and gave the boy a wary look; he responded with a smile.

Damn it.

Naomi patted one of the seats in the boat, the boy grinning and hopping to sit on it.

This time Naomi _definitely _screeched.

He had a _fishtail._

It was at least double his human half; it hung out the boat with some of it dragging in the water. The scales matched the color of his hair; dark silver.

All this was taken in quickly since when Naomi screeched, he jerked back into the water, moving a bit away from the boat.

"No, don't go," Naomi called "I'm sorry."

He must've heard something in her tone, because he treaded back towards the boat warily. Naomi pat the seat again and he looked at her suspiciously before pointing at her, doing an imitation of her screech, and shaking his head no.

Naomi was in the middle of the ocean and a merman just mimed that she'd better not yell when he sat with her.

She burst into hysterical laughter.

Her laughter seemed to ease him as he started smiling again before sitting back down in the boat. Naomi looked interestedly at the tail; it was a fishtail, but unlike any fish she'd ever seen. He watched her study his tail for a moment before grabbing her hand and placing it on her tail, giving her an encouraging smile. Naomi ran her hand up and down his tail; the scales were oddly _soft_. After a moment she pulled away and smiled.

And then he pointed at her leg.

For a moment she didn't grasp what he wanted before it dawned on her. She put her right leg up on his lap; blushing lightly as he ran his hand over her calf and felt each of her toes before rubbing her heel.

Naomi smiled slightly as he bent her knee interestedly, before he tried to bend it the other way and she had to stop him and motion that it only bent one way. Then he ran his hand over her lower thigh, before grabbing her skirt and lifting it up, Naomi slapping his hand away.

He pulled his hand back quickly and looked at her with wide eyes, Naomi giving him a stern look. He cocked his head in confusion and Naomi shook her head with still glaring slightly. He then got a look on his face that alerted her that he felt bad, making Naomi feel slightly bad; he hadn't known.

Naomi lifted her leg back on his lap and motioned to her leg from her toes to the tip of her skirt before nodding. Then she motioned from the tip of her skirt to the top of her hips and shook her head.

He seemed to understand now and smiled at her, nodding.

Naomi bit her lip before deciding that she might as well ask; better than starving.

She pointed at her open mouth, the boy frowning in confusion. Naomi then mimed chewing and swallowing and he seemed to understand, smiling and nodding before slipping out of the boat and disappearing. But, after a moment he returned; a squirming fish in his hands, which he offered to Naomi with a smile. Naomi took it from him with a wide smile before reaching and grabbing the knife.

But then, he rocketed away from the boat and shook his head a hard no with wide eyes. Naomi understood quickly and put the knife down and raising her hands in surrender. He slowly returned to the boat, eyeing where she'd placed the knife. Naomi pointed at the knife and then at the fish; asking for permission. He nodded slowly, but cringed as he heard her cut into the fish. After a moment she put the knife in the box and smiled reassuringly; which he attempted to returned.

Naomi bit into the cold fish and couldn't help but grimace; she _was _hungry, but it was still kind of gross. He frowned, pointing at the fish and shaking his head before moving like he was going to get something different. Naomi shook her head and patted the seat again, which he took with a wary look at the box the knife was in.

Naomi cocked her head in question and he brought the rest of his tail up into the boat, Naomi finally seeing the bottom of his tail. And the long scar that ran across it. Naomi ran her finger over it before giving him an apologetic look, which he returned with a small smile.

After a moment where the only sound was Naomi chewing her cold fish and ignoring how he was _totally _trying to look up her skirt, Naomi decided to try to communicate verbally.

First she pointed at her chest, Peter coming to attention.

"Naomi," She said as clearly as possible, but he still frowned.

She tried again, moving her hand slightly before speaking.

"Naomi."

Then it clicked.

He pointed at her with a smile.

"Naomi," He repeated in a deep voice, Naomi smiling excitedly and nodding before pointing at him. He pointed at himself before speaking.

"Peter."

"Peter," Naomi repeated, making him grin and nod.

Naomi mimed food again, this time adding the word. Peter seemed to understand and nodded excitedly, saying food before disappearing of the side of the boat. He returned with another fish and proudly said "Food!"

"Fish," Naomi said with a smile.

Peter frowned, shaking his head "Food?"

Naomi nodded, but this seemed to confuse him more. But, Naomi pointed at herself and said her name, then pointed at him and said his name, before pointing at the fish and saying fish. He seemed to understand after that.

After Naomi had gutted the fish and put the knife away, Peter joined her in the boat again; pointing at random things to have her tell them what they were. At one point he tugged on her hair.

"Hair."

He shook his head, already knowing the word hair from his own. Naomi frowned before she understood.

"Blonde."

"Blonde," He repeated, stroking her hair, making her blush.

After a few hours, it was and night and she started trying to explain concepts to him. She'd managed quite a few before she got to this one.

"Ocean pretty. Sky pretty. Sun pretty."

"Fish pretty?" Peter asked, Naomi shaking her head and Peter frowning.

"Moon pretty," Naomi offered, Peter looked up at the moon before it dawned on him. He dove underwater before returning with a fish with scales like a rainbow.

"Fish pretty," He said, slightly smug.

"Fish pretty," Naomi laughed tiredly before pointing at herself "Sleep."

Peter pouted but nodded.

Naomi had settled to go to sleep when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Peter?" She looked over at him, only his eyes peeking over the edge of the boat as he seemed almost sheepish.

"Naomi pretty."

Before disappeared under the water, Naomi staring at the spot he'd been while blushing a hard red.

.

She had three more days of fresh water and still no sign of land.

Peter was a welcome distraction; he brought her food and they would sit together and she would tell him the names of things.

After a few days of knowing each other he'd told her haltingly the story of what happened to his tail.

"Boat," He said before miming as bigger, Naomi nodding. Peter frowned as he searched for a word before he grabbed a piece of cloth and held it over the side of the boat, under the water before he pulled it up with a fish in it.

"Net," Naomi offered, Peter nodding before he frowned before he pointed to himself and then at the fake net "Oh, you got stuck in a net."

Peter understood the sentiment behind her words and nodded solemnly.

"Man boat knife net."

"He cut the net but cut you," Naomi cocked her head in question.

"Off boat ocean," Peter frowned and touched the scar "Hurt."

Naomi felt her heart ache before reaching forward and pulling him into an embrace, Peter freezing as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Word?"

"Hug."

Peter smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hug."

.

Last day of water.

Naomi didn't know how to explain to Peter that she was going to die soon unless she found water. So, Peter just asked for words like every other day, happily oblivious.

But, Naomi decided that she didn't even care anymore and she might as well amuse him.

She tugged on her skirt and Peter shook his head a stern no, making Naomi roll her eyes; she knew he tried to look up it when he thought she wasn't paying attention. Naomi gave a shrug and Peter looked at her suspiciously; he knew something was up. But, he was also very curious. He gave a small nod and Naomi smiling, beginning to hike her skirt up when they heard something hit the side of the boat.

Peter leaned and grabbed it, frowning and holding it up to Naomi.

"Word?"

But, Naomi was frozen in shock.

A coconut.

Which meant…

She motioned widely, confusing Peter, but she managed to get it across that land was nearby. Peter disappeared into the water and for twenty minutes Naomi prayed harder than she ever had. Peter finally reappeared, nodding and pointing the direction. Naomi pulled the paddle out and started out, but the trip became _much _faster when Peter got behind the boat and pushed.

Finally, they came upon an island and Naomi nearly burst into tears. Once they were close enough, she stumbled out of the boat and staggered her way onto it; the outline of a village in the distance.

She started out towards it, leaving a frowning Peter behind.

.

Every day for two weeks he'd come to the spot where he'd last seen Naomi and wait, but she never came back. He'd found so many things he wanted to know the word for.

Had she forgotten about him?

.

Peter moped slightly, beginning to resign himself to never seeing her again.

Why couldn't he be like her? Why couldn't he have legs? He'd be able to be with her all the time if he did.

As he began to swim away from the beach, he heard a voice.

"Peter!"

He whipped around and grinned; Naomi!

She smiled at him and she looked _different_.

She was much better looking than when she'd been on the boat. She wore new clothes now and her hair was shinier.

She came to where she could sit in the water and still have her torso in the air, which Peter mimicked. She reached into her basket and pulled out a yellow thing.

"Food. Banana."

Naomi peeled it as Peter watched with wide eyes before she handed it to him. Peter took a big bite before slowing his chewing; his face screwing up into a grimace.

"No?" Naomi laughed "Alright." She reached into the basket again "Sugar."

Peter tasted it slowly before his face lit up.

"Good, right?" Naomi said, Peter nodding.

She returned it to the basket and Peter looked hopefully at it.

"More words?"

Naomi smiled.

"One."

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his gently before pulling back.

"Kiss."

Peter looked at her with wide eyes, swallowing hard.

"More kiss?"

Naomi grinned.

"Lots."

.

.

.

**A/N**

**I'VE BEEN WANTING TO WRITE THIS FOREVER!**

**So, my plan for the anniversary is I'm going to run my blog like Naomi for a day; you can ask her questions and see what she'd reblog. But, I'll also post a special chapter (you will see!).**

**anonymouscsifan: I did have a good christmas, thank you! You can look at tumblr stuff, but without an account you won't be able to ask questions. :)**

**Alaska Winters: Thank you too for reading all this!**

**Guest: Saying my characters are complex and that you'd read a book I wrote made my day ****_awesome_****, thank you so much!**

**Thank you for Reading/Reviewing! **


	76. What's New, Pussycat?

It was the fall right after Naomi hit puberty and the Parker family reunion was being held at a rented out diner.

"Oh, Naomi, look how big you're getting!" Great Aunt Mary exclaimed "Aren't you just a pretty young lady. I bet all the boys chase you."

"I don't know; how tall are you, Naomi? You shouldn't wear those thick shoes, Naomi; boys don't like girls who're taller than them," Great Aunt Clara said.

"Um."

"Don't mumble, dear, I was your age when I met my husband and I didn't stammer," Great Aunt Mary said, Naomi biting her lip.

"Do you have boyfriend?"

"No."

The women exchanged looks, Naomi shrinking slightly.

"I'll tell Deborah you ought to put lemon juice on those freckles."

"Oh, Naomi, look at you!" Aunt Gladys said, approaching her "You're so tall! But, you're so pale. Don't you go out in the sun?"

"Yeah, I just don't tan," Naomi said.

"Are you sure? You could use a bit more outdoor activity," Aunt Gladys said, pinching her cheek "Get rid of this."

"Um," Naomi said, her eyes wide as she felt her stomach twist slightly "Ithinkmymomiscallingme."

And she ran off.

.

Isaac frowned as he stood next to his uncles as they discussed football; he just saw Naomi run outside.

"Be right back," He muttered, heading through the party and out the door.

Naomi was sat on the pavement outside the diner; her back resting against the building, her head hanging down and…

Oh, _shit_, was she _crying?_

"Hey," Isaac said quietly, sitting down next to her "What happened?"

"Nothin'."

It was quiet as Naomi sniffled and Isaac looked at her worriedly.

"Did Brooke say something?"

"No."

"Penny?"

"It wasn't a kid."

Isaac's eyebrows drew together; an adult made her cry?

"Aunt Mary and Claire and Gladys were talking about my looks and about how I don't have a boyfriend and I just…."

Isaac frowned as Naomi shrugged slightly.

"They want you to have a boyfriend because they think you're going to be like them," Isaac said angrily, Naomi sending him a questioning look "Dumb and need a husband. And don't listen to them about your looks; if they had their way you'd have a beehive."

Naomi sniffed and gave Isaac a weak smile.

"Thanks," She said, obviously still sad "I'm ready to go back inside."

The siblings headed back inside the diner.

"You wanna put some money in the jukebox?" Isaac offered, hoping to cheer up his little sister. Naomi just shrugged and followed him.

Isaac put his money into the jukebox, enough for twenty-one songs, and gestured to Naomi.

"You can choose," She said.

Isaac felt ugly anger at his stupid aunts; Naomi didn't need a boyfriend and he was already pretty, but even if she wasn't it wouldn't matter. She was way smarter than any of the family could ever hope to be.

Isaac looked at the jukebox and his body took over.

And he started pushing one button over and over.

He pushed it seven times before Naomi stopped him.

"Wait, wait," She said, Isaac suddenly feeling embarrassed at letting his petty anger control him; especially in front of his little sister.

Naomi reached and pressed a different song.

Before returning to the original song and pressing it the remaining thirteen times.

Then, she grabbed Isaac's arm and tugged him to one of the booths; both sitting down and preparing.

As they waited for the other music to finished, a waiter around their age approached the booth.

"Um, you guys want anything or are you just sitting here?" He asked, Isaac noticing how he stumbled over his words.

"A coke," Isaac said, the boy nodding and jotting it down.

"Same, also some French Fries," Naomi said with a smile.

"N-No problem," He said with a slight blush before running off.

Isaac didn't point it out, but he couldn't help but tease her about the following.

"Two cokes, French Fries, and, um, milkshakeonme."

Isaac looked at his sister with an amused face as she looked at the strawberry milkshake the waiter and put in front of her before running off.

"Shut up."

It took a few more minutes for the other music choices to finish before theirs started.

_What's new, Pussycat?  
Whoa, whoa  
What's new, Pussycat?  
Whoa, whoa_

"Ugh, this song is awful," Aunt Mary groaned.

"It's very annoying," Gladys agreed.

After about two minutes, it faded out. But, then…

_What's new, Pussycat?  
Whoa, whoa  
What's new, Pussycat?  
Whoa, whoa_

"This song is a lot longer than I thought," Clara murmured.

Two more minutes and fade out.

_What's new, Pussycat?  
Whoa, whoa  
What's new, Pussycat?  
Whoa, whoa_

"Has someone played this again?" Mary asked, the other two shrugging.

Fade out.

_What's new, Pussycat?  
Whoa, whoa  
What's new, Pussycat?  
Whoa, whoa_

"Seriously? Twice?" Clara demanded.

Fade out.

_What's new, Pussycat?  
Whoa, whoa  
What's new, Pussycat?  
Whoa, whoa_

"I cannot wait until this is over," Gladys muttered.

Fade out.

_What's new, Pussycat?  
Whoa, whoa  
What's new, Pussycat?  
Whoa, whoa_

"Oh, for god's sake!" Gladys said rather loudly before she blushed.

Naomi had to put her head down on the table to quiet her hysterical laughter; Isaac resting his head on his hand to cover his.

Neither of them noticing how their waiter noticed them cackling.

This went on for about four more minutes, before the seventh faded out and…

_It's not unusual to be loved by anyone  
It's not unusual to have fun with anyone  
but when I see you hanging about with anyone  
It's not unusual to see me cry,  
oh I wanna' die._

"Oh, thank the maker," Mary sighed in relief.

"I was about to unplug that thing," Gladys agreed.

"I wonder which one of these kids did that," Claire said, Isaac and Naomi keeping their faces even as they pretended to talk.

"Ah, well, it's over now."

The song went on and the siblings quietly talked about school when…

"Wait, wait, wait," Naomi said, putting her hand on Isaac's arm.

_It's not unusual, to be mad with anyone  
It's not unusual, to be sad with anyone  
but if I ever find that you've changed at anytime  
it's not unusual to find out that I'm in love with you  
whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh_

The song faded out and the Parker siblings exchanged a look as they waited in the dead silence.

_What's new, Pussycat?  
Whoa, whoa  
What's new, Pussycat?  
Whoa, whoa_

Apparently, Gladys, Mary, and Claire weren't the only annoyed ones.

"Goddamn it!" Their Great Uncle Greg yelled, Naomi covering her mouth to quiet the shocked laughter.

"When I get my hands on whoever did this!" Mary shrieked.

"Just unplug that stupid jukebox!"

"Um, sorry, but we're not allowed to do that," The waiter spoke up, the adults glaring at him "Sorry, it's the rules though."

Once the adults stopped looking at him, he sent a wink over at Naomi, who smiled slightly.

"You should totally give him our number," Isaac said, Naomi smacking his arm and smiling before she noticed how Isaac seemed to become concerned as he looked over her shoulder.

"What?"

"We might be dead before he can call you."

Naomi looked over her shoulder and saw her dad _glaring _at them, she turned back to Isaac.

"Worth it."

.

.

.

**A/N**

**This is based on a bit by the comedian John Mulaney called the Salt and Pepper diner. It's literally this without the backstory of the Aunts. **

**EmpressLupin: I've definitely considered it, and I think I will :)**

**shadowjumper7: Yeah, I think I will. But, I think I'll do other types of fantasy ones first. I've considered Part Dragon Naomi if that interests you guys.**

**Thanks for Reading/Reviewing!**


	77. The Third Or Fourth Date

It was their third or fourth date, depending on whether or not you counted breaking into the Pentagon as a date.

Their first (or second) date had consisted of them hanging out in his room and her kissing him for the first time.

Their second (or third) date had consisted of the arcade and pizza, plus Peter shyly taking her hand.

Their third was shaping up to be like the first; it was a Saturday at 12 when she arrived at the Maximoffs'.

She sat on the couch in the basement, taking note about how Peter ran around the room; seemingly nervous.

"Do you, um… Do you want to go somewhere today?" Peter asked, biting his nails after he asked.

"Sure, where?" Naomi said, standing up with a smile.

"It's a surprise," Peter said, smiling slightly "I'm gonna run us there, though. Is that alright?"

She still got a little sick from running with Peter, but it was getting better.

"Yeah," Naomi said, moving her hair off of her neck.

"You know, it'd be easier if I carried you," Peter said, his cheeks slightly pink as he admitted it. Naomi raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know, _can _you?" She asked with a teasing smile.

The next thing she knew, she was in Peter's arms; bridal style.

Peter looked smug but also slightly worried; he was nervous that she'd get mad. To reassure him, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You should keep your head down," Peter advised, Naomi putting her head on his shoulder and shutting her eyes.

She felt the air and the next thing she knew they were still. Peter continued to hold her as she got over her sickness. Once she could really notice where they were, she frowned.

"Peter, where the hell are we?"

Peter set her down on her feet gently.

"We're behind a building; I can't just appear in the middle of a crowd, you know."

"Oh, right," Naomi said, clearly hearing a crowd on the other side of the building.

"Are you ready to see?" Peter asked nervously, Naomi nodding excitedly.

Peter led her around the building, watching her reaction worriedly; swallowing hard when he saw her frozen face.

"We can go somewhere else, you know, if you don't want to come here, that's fine, I mean-."

"Peter, are you _kidding?"_

Naomi turned to him when she asked this question; obviously still shocked but a smile on her face.

"I've wanted to go to Disneyland since I was a _kid!" _

"Yeah?" Peter asked, relief washing over him as Naomi smiled and nodded.

"This is… This is amazing," Naomi said.

"It's nothing," Peter said, flushed with happiness.

"No, Peter, seriously; _thank you_." Naomi pecked Peter gently, the silver haired teen blushing hard and grinning.

"C'mon," Peter said, slipping his hand into hers, pulling her out into the crowd.

It was busy; it was a Saturday and a nice day, but Peter led her through the throng of people.

"So, where do you want to go first?" He asked, Naomi biting her lip.

"I don't know," She admitted.

"How about the Peter Pan ride; that's Lorna's favorite."

"You take Lorna here?" Naomi asked with a small smile.

"Yeah," Peter said, clearing his throat awkwardly "Sometimes, Lorna gets sad when Mama has too much work and the Peter Pan ride always cheers her up."

"That's really sweet of you," Naomi said, Peter blushing slightly.

.

After waiting in quite a long line and riding the Peter Pan ride, Peter suggested the Haunted Mansion.

After waiting in another long line, they sat down in the carriage.

As the ride began, Peter found himself unable to focus on it; all he could do was watch Naomi, with her eyes wide and excited as she took it all in.

He suddenly felt an urge to be closer to her; he could grab her hand, but that wouldn't do this time. He moved and gently wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Naomi looked at Peter out of the corner of her eye; the silver haired teen obviously looking everywhere _but _her.

Naomi smiled slightly before she moved and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Peter froze as Naomi curled up against him before forcing himself to relax and lean his head on hers.

Once the ride was over and they immerged back into the light, the two teens smiled shyly at one another; not entirely sure what to do now.

.

For the rest of rides where it was feasible, Peter would put his arm around her shoulders and Naomi would cuddle up to him.

When they went on the Matterhorn Peter sat behind her, and once they got off the ride, Naomi realized her hair was now pulled back into a braid.

When she sent him questioning look, Peter just shrugged.

"Rollercoasters are boring for me," Peter said "Has anyone ever told you that you have really soft hair?"

"Not really; I don't usually let people mess with my hair."

"Oh, crap, sorry," Peter said, obviously guilty and worried she'd be mad "I didn't know. I won't touch it from now on."

"No, no," Naomi protested "It's okay. I don't mind it when you do it."

Peter smiled slightly and took her hand shyly.

(For the record, Peter was _way _better at braiding hair than her. Completely unfair).

.

"Naomi, what's your favorite Disney movie?" Peter asked, the two of them sitting on a bench and digging into ice cream.

"Sleeping Beauty; it was the first movie I saw in theaters… I don't really remember seeing it, but apparently I loved it. I do remember making my siblings play it with me."

"Were you Aurora?" Peter asked, Naomi smiling slightly.

"Depended on my mood; sometimes I was Aurora, sometimes I was Maleficent."

"That sums you up pretty well," Peter said, Naomi shoving him.

.

After stopping for ice cream, they rode Pirates of the Caribbean, Naomi announcing that it was her favorite so far.

Peter had been too wrapped up to enjoy the ride; when he put his arm around her and she cuddled up to him, she'd kissed him on the cheek gently before laying her head on his shoulder.

Then, the carousal followed by the spinning tea cups (Naomi was pleased to learn that Peter running her around had made her impervious to motion sickness).

They rode It's a Small World; afterwards Naomi informed Peter that she'd "Felt like she was tripping the entire time."

Finally they had dinner, Naomi watching wide eyed as Peter put away seven (_seven_) hamburgers.

"How does that much food fit inside of you?" Naomi demanded, Peter smirking slightly as he devoured another one.

.

It was nearing time for the fireworks and Peter smiled over at Naomi.

"How do you feel about some rule breaking?"

Naomi grinned.

"You know me."

The next thing Naomi knew, they were standing on one of the balconies of the castle.

"Best view," Peter said with a wink, Naomi grinning and looking out at the entire park.

After studying the park for a little while, Naomi sat down next to Peter.

"Thank you for this, Peter," Naomi said, looking over at her boyfriend.

"Like I said; no big deal," Peter mumbled.

"It is to me, Peter, this is quite possibly the best day of my life," Naomi admitted with a small smile "I mean, without you, I might've _never _been able to come here. Thank you."

"You know, I can take you to all sorts of places," Peter said hurriedly "I can take you to Mardi Gras in New Orleans, Dia De Muertos in Mexico City, Christmas time in New York. Is there anywhere else you've really wanted to go? Because I'll take you."

"Peter, that sounds _amazing_," Naomi said with a smile that slipped away slightly "But, there's something else."

Peter looked down at the ground, picking at it slightly before he spoke.

"I have the ability to do all these things, Naomi; I can go get crepes from Paris and be back before you blink, but… it's no _fun _when you're by yourself. I mean, sometimes I can take Lorna or Mama, but not all the time. And I just… I just don't want to be alone anymore."

Peter looked up in surprise as Naomi wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're not."

.

Even thirty years in the future, after Peter and Naomi were married and had children, Peter was still proud of his seventeen year old self for getting to second base that night.

.

.

.

**A/N**

**It was fun getting back to the early days of Peter and Naomi with this one :)**

**I'm glad you all liked that last chapter!**

**anonymouscsifan, yeah, I'll get to that soon :)**

**Sophie: that's a cute idea (I'm think graduation party).**

**Thank you for Reading/Reviewing!**


	78. The First Three Dates

Finals were the worst thing on the freaking planet.

Isaac ran a hand through his hair as he studied.

"Parker!" His boss yelled, shocking him out of his stupor "Take the register."

Isaac sighed and hopped up, standing behind the register at the party store and returning to his book.

"Hey, Isaac."

"Hey, Trent," Isaac said offhandedly to the other college aged employee; only he wasn't in college.

The door opened and Trent spoke.

"H-Hi, welcome to the Party Palace."

Trent's voice trembled in a way that informed Isaac that it was a girl, although he didn't look up.

She must've walked off afterwards, because Trent walked up to the register.

"_Holy shit_."

"Was she cute?" Isaac asked, eyes still on his trig book.

"You weren't _looking_?!"

"Nah, just focusing on my education."

"Well, you're going to have to once she rings up."

About five minutes passed and Isaac was engrossed in his book again, when he heard someone approach the register.

"Find everything alright?" He asked as he looked up "Oh, hey Wanda."

"Hi, Isaac," Wanda said with a smile "Studying?"

"Midterms are a bitch," Isaac said, taking the bag of Fritos and two liter of coke and ringing them up "You going to college?"

"Right now I'm working with Pietro," Wanda said, Isaac raising an eyebrow.

"Sounds exciting." He finished ringing up before he typed in the employee discount for her "That'll be .72 cents."

Wanda paid and took her bag.

"See ya around," Wanda said with smile, Isaac fumbling his book.

"Yep."

Wanda left the store.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Trent asked.

.

It became a thing; Wanda would come in every few days and get some miscellaneous items. It seemed kind of weird to Isaac, though, so he asked Naomi a few weeks into this.

"Are Peter and Wanda not on good terms or something?"

"Why?" Naomi asked, frowning.

"Just, Wanda comes into the store every few days and I'd thought Peter would just get her stuff if she asked."

It was quiet for a moment and Isaac looked over at Naomi.

"What's that face? I don't like that face. Stop it," Isaac said.

"Oh, Isaac, you beautiful idiot," Naomi said, not changing her face at all.

.

Isaac sent Wanda little looks as he rang up her purchases, before handing the bag to her.

"Bye, Isaac," Wanda said, going to leave.

"Wait, Wanda," Isaac said, Wanda turning back to him "Um, would you like to go out some time?"

She blinked and Isaac wondered if Naomi was wrong.

And then she broke out into a beaming smile.

"Yes, I would, Isaac."

.

Isaac paced nervously in his room; his date with Wanda was in an hour and something was bugging him. Finally, he decided to just ask; dialing Naomi's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Peter, is Naomi there?"

Isaac could sort of hear Peter call for Naomi before a muffled thump and Peter's laughter.

"Sorry, sorry; she just ran into the plastic wrap I put on the door."

Then, Isaac heard a crash and Peter yelp and what sounded like the phone hitting the wall. After a few more moments, Naomi picked up.

"Isaac?"

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I mean, Peter's gonna get it, but later. What's up?"

"Um, this is probably a weird request, but can you not tell Peter about Wanda and I going on date?" Isaac asked.

"No problem," Naomi said.

"You've already told him," Isaac said.

"Sure have," Naomi said, Isaac groaning slightly.

"Is he going to kill me?"

"Wanda once made Peter think he was a cat for an hour and a half because he made fun of her music taste. He's not worried about you hurting her."

"A _cat?"_

"He was rather cuddly."

.

With that information now revealed, Isaac swallowed hard as he entered the pizzeria they'd decided on.

There was an awkward moment when Isaac and Wanda greeted each other; neither knew if they should hug or something.

But, they finally got settled at a booth.

After ordering and an awkward moment of silence, Isaac spoke.

"You said you're working with Peter?"

"Yeah, I'm not really supposed to talk about it, though," Wanda said apologetically, Isaac smiling "I mean, I know Pietro tells Naomi, but that's different."

"Alright, secret agent lady, um, I actually have a question; why does Peter go by Peter and not Pietro?"

"I honestly don't know the true answer to that; he changed it when I was, um, gone," Wanda said uncomfortably "If I had to take a guess, it's probably because nobody could pronounce it."

"It's not that hard," Isaac pointed out.

"That's because you try. And so does Naomi; most people don't try," Wanda said with a shrug "You know, I never asked you what your major is."

"Political science. I want to be a lawyer."

"I wouldn't have pegged you for that," Wanda said, Isaac smiling.

"Civil rights," He expanded.

"That makes more sense," Wanda replied "How is school?"

"Awful," Isaac said with a smile, making Wanda giggle.

"Have you finished finals?"

"Nope, a week from now," Isaac said.

"Oh, should you be studying right now?" Wanda said, concerned.

"Probably, but I'd rather be here," Isaac said with a small smile that made Wanda blush lightly.

.

After the initial awkwardness, the dinner was actually pretty fun; Wanda was actually pretty funny, if a bit intense at times. Isaac honestly liked both sides of her personality.

After they'd finished dinner, they both exited the restaurant.

"Do you need a ride home?" Isaac asked.

"No, I've got the car," Wanda said with a smile.

"Okay, um… I'll call you?" Isaac said, more question than statement.

"Yeah," Wanda said with a wide smile that made Isaac smile.

Then, Wanda pushed up on her toes and gently kissed Isaac on the cheek.

"See you later," She said, obviously embarrassed as she almost ran to her car.

Isaac just grinned.

.

"Hello?"

"Hey, how'd your date go?"

"Good, why're you talking like that?" Isaac asked his little sister.

"I'm whispering because Peter is asleep on the couch and I put roller-skates on his feet, so I don't want him to wake up just yet."

Isaac sighed before speaking again.

"The date went good."

"Did you kiss her?"

"No," Isaac said, slightly outraged "Wait, did Peter kiss you on your first date?"

"Depends what you count as our first date… And Peter didn't do the kissing."

"Well, I mean, she kissed my cheek goodbye."

"Awww," Naomi said "That's actually really cute. Are you going to ask her out again?"

"… Yeah, I think I am."

"Good," Naomi said "You two make such- Wait hold on; Peter is waking up. PETER!"

The last bit was said away from the phone, but it was still earsplitting.

Isaac could hear a dull thud and a screech followed by Naomi's hysterical laughter, which was cut off abruptly by the sound of a scuffle.

"Sorry; Naomi can't talk anymore," Peter said into the phone before hanging up, Isaac sighing good-humoredly and rolling his eyes.

.

Their next date took place a week later at a café on campus; they met for lunch between Isaac's finals.

"This is a very nice looking place," Wanda said, looking over at the buildings.

"You could always take classes here just because," Isaac pointed out, Wanda smiling.

"I suppose I could; you could show me around."

"Yeah," Isaac said, his mouth going dry at Wanda's smile "Um, since we're finished here, do you wanna, um, walk around a little?"

"Sure."

.

They walked around the grassy campus, talking about benign things; Wanda paying particularly about the trees.

"Is green your favorite color?" Isaac asked.

"No, I just like the… The life. Red is my favorite… Don't tell my sister."

Isaac chuckled, having seen Lorna's bright green locks.

"Promise."

After a few more minutes of walking around, Wanda spoke again.

"Isaac…?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to… Why are you going on dates with me?" Wanda asked "I mean, are you just doing this for some distraction?"

"Wanda, I wouldn't do that to you," Isaac said "I… I like you, Wanda… I like you a lot."

Wanda looked down at the ground, smiling slightly.

"Okay… I was just making sure."

"You, um, you like me too, right?" Isaac asked.

"Yes, of course," Wanda said, looking over at him, Isaac smiling before dropping his head and muttering.

"Just double-checking."

Wanda suddenly stopped and tapped Isaac's arm so he'd turn to face her. Before he could ask her what was up, she leaned forward and kissed him; wrapping her arms around his neck. Isaac pulled her closer and kissed back; the pair pulling away after a moment.

And at that moment, Isaac's watch chose to go off.

"Oh, shit; the final starts in five minutes, um." Isaac looked up at a smiling Wanda.

"Go," She said sweetly "I'll see you later."

"I'll call you!" Isaac yelled as he ran off.

Only once he was seated did he realize what had just happened.

.

Isaac had had about three or four girlfriends in high school, but they were never very serious. But, for some reason, a simple kiss with Wanda was freaking him out more than that time he'd gotten a handjob from Mary Reese in the eleventh grade.

This thing with Wanda; it was _serious_.

He liked her a _lot_ and he knew Wanda felt the same about him more or less.

What the _fuck _was he doing?

.

"Hey, can I come over?" Isaac said the moment the phone was picked up.

"Yeah, sure, what's wrong?" Naomi asked, concern in her voice.

"Nothing. Everything. I don't know. I'm kind of freaking out right now."

"Okay, just breathe; you can come-."

Naomi cut off and she gave out an inhuman screech.

"_PETER!_"

Peter's cackles were quite prominent.

"YOU _ASSHOLE!"_

Peter screamed and Isaac could _hear _him run off, Naomi grabbing the phone from where she'd dropped it.

"You can still come over."

Then she hung up.

.

Isaac was sat at Naomi's kitchen table, watching as she cooked something; her hair wet and Peter missing.

"So, you're freaking out because you don't know what the fuck you're doing?" Naomi said.

"Yeah, and I really don't want to fuck it up," Isaac said.

"Hey, I didn't know what the fuck I was doing when I first started dating Peter; fake it until you make it, big brother."

"That's really not helpful."

"Is Isaac freaking out about dating Wanda?" Peter asked, appearing in the kitchen; leaning against the counter.

"In a nutshell; did you get it?" Naomi asked, Peter holding out a grocery bag with a smile "Sweet, thanks."

Naomi leaned and kissed Peter lightly before returning to cooking, Peter leaning his head on her shoulder and nuzzling her neck as she worked.

"Okay, seriously, from what I can gather you two have been terrorizing each other all week, probably longer; what gives? How are you two all lovey right now?"

The two shared a look before they both shrugged.

"That's just how we are," Naomi said "We're both troublemakers. Always have been."

"It's how we met," Peter pointed out "Probably how we'll die too."

"As long as we're together, I won't mind too much," Naomi said quietly.

Peter leaned over and kissed her temple gently.

And Isaac couldn't help but smile at them.

(The sweetness of the moment was somewhat ruined ten minutes later when Peter took a bite of his food and started cough uncontrollably; Naomi had loaded it with Cayenne Pepper).

.

The next time Isaac met with Wanda, she smiled nervously at him.

Isaac took her hand in his and she smiled wider.

Isaac wasn't scared anymore; everything was perfect.

.

.

.

**A/N**

**HAPPY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY!**

**One year since ****_When you're with me, baby, the skies will be blue for all my life_**** was published and I felt it was finally time for these two to have the beginning of their story told.**

**Also, if you check out my tumblr (naomimariatheresa) Naomi has taken over it; her theme, her reblogs, and her answers if you guys want to ask her questions (the reblogs and questions won't start until around noon-ish, but you're welcome to ask questions while I sleep; Naomi will answer them when I awaken).**

**I'm glad you all liked the last chapter!**

**Gentlyweeping: I'm sorry, but I don't Persona 4 :/ But, thank you for all the compliments, it means the world to me :)**

**EmpressLupin: Good idea!**

**Thanks for Reading/Reviewing! **


	79. Sequel to Chapter 45

It was their one year anniversary.

They'd spent all day around the world; Peter making sure she had the finest of everything.

But, Naomi could tell something was wrong.

It was night and they were sat by a fountain; Naomi dipping her fingers into the water as Peter watched her.

"You're staring."

"Can you blame me?"

Naomi smiled over Peter, who attempted to smile back, but something was obviously wrong.

"What is it?" Naomi asked.

"… Let's go back home, Baby."

Naomi smiled and nodded, reaching out and taking Peter's hand; a constricting feeling and then landing.

Naomi kicked off her shoes and plopped down on the large bed, reminding herself that she needed to thank the underlings that cleaned their room; the bed had been totally trashed an hour ago.

"C'mere," Naomi said, patting the spot beside her; Peter lying beside her and sighing slightly as she began to run her fingers through his hair "What's wrong?"

Peter caught her wrist, gently moving to take her hand in both of his.

"You're so fragile… I could so easily break your hand right now, but you're letting me hold it…" Peter raised her hand and gently kissed her it.

Naomi sat up.

"Please, Peter; tell me what it is."

"I've seen every historical moment in history, Naomi; I've seen the rise and fall of every great nation, the birth and death of every prominent person. If you've read about them in history books, I saw them from beginning to end. I never gave it much thought, honestly, but now… Human lives are so _fleeting_." Peter looked over at Naomi with a pained expression "This year has been the best of any of the other ones I have lived, but... it's been like a _second _to me… I feel like I'm going to blink and you're going to be gone."

"Peter…" Naomi looked Peter in the eye "… There's something else."

"God," Peter jumped to his feet and started pacing "… That's the worst part; you could stay with me forever, but…"

"But, what?"

"… There's two types of demons, Naomi; born and made."

"You… You could _make _me a demon?" Naomi asked.

"Of course I could, but I'm not going to."

"Why not?"

"Because it's _agony_, Naomi; I'd have to carve away at your soul… Besides, after all that… I'm not even sure you'd still be you."

"Okay."

"Okay?" Peter frowned.

"Okay," Naomi shrugged "I'll do it."

"No, no, no," Peter said, running to her and grabbing her hands "You don't understand; remember when your soul tried to leave your body to get for me? Can you even fathom how it will feel to have your soul _outside of your body_? Because, that's what I'd have to do. I'd be _hacking it into pieces._ You know that corridor you don't like to go down because of those really loud yells? That's where we turn people into demons."

"Fine," Naomi said "I'll ask Wanda to do it."

Naomi went to walk away, but Peter grabbed her forearm tightly.

"You're gonna leave a mark," Naomi said quietly, Peter wincing and immediately releasing her arm.

"… I can't, Naomi… I can't bear to see you on the rack."

"I'm not asking you too," Naomi said softly, placing her hands on Peter's shoulders "I'll get Wanda to do it, or Sean."

It was quiet for a long moment.

"You won't be you."

"What do you mean?"

"Naomi, when I look at you, I see past your body; I can see your soul… It's so _beautiful_… and it'd be shredded apart for you to become demon. You'd become a twisted version of yourself… You'd stop being you. At best, you'd just be a little more violent. At worst… Well, you might very well stop loving me."

"… Peter, maybe I will change, but I promise you I will never stop being yours."

It was quiet again.

"Do you truly want this?"

"I wanna be with you forever, Peter."

Peter gently grabbed one of Naomi's hands, squeezing it lightly.

"I'd rather it was me than anyone else. I can… I can make it hurt less."

.

Three days.

In three days, Naomi would become a demon.

For now, she was filling up on food.

_"It won't be bad, per say; it just won't taste like how you're used to it tasting."_

And having sex.

_"Once I'm turned; I'm not going to be submissive anymore."_

_"Then I'd better make the best of this, huh?"_

Plus, she'd had to break the news to Isaac.

_"Yeah, totally saw this coming; just saying."_

.

Those three days passed and here she was.

She was sat on their bed in a robe, Peter pulling in different things from one of the other rooms.

_"I can change you, Naomi, but I draw the line at seeing you in one of those rooms."_

"Um, I'm going to chain you up; I don't want you to flail and hurt yourself," Peter said quietly "Can you take off your robe."

Naomi hesitated; sure, Peter had seen her naked before, but this seemed so much more _intimate_.

But, Peter took her hesitancy to mean something very different.

"You don't have too," He whispered "Your life might be short, but I'll fill it with ecstasy."

Naomi gave him a look and removed her robe before lying back on the bed. Peter sighed and pulled out the chains; gently securing them around her wrists, ankles, and the bed.

"Peter?"

"Hm?"

"You said that demons are either created out of humans or born; which are you?"

Peter froze; his back to Naomi as he faced the long row of knives on the dresser.

"Neither."

Naomi's eyes widened slightly.

"What?"

"I'm honestly not sure of it, Naomi; it's all very… fuzzy. I wasn't human, I know that. I wasn't born a demon either… I have my suspicions, but there's no way to know for certain."

"You say it's fuzzy… What do you remember?"

"There were others like me. I was powerful like I am now, but… it wasn't _special_… It was very bright…" Peter then smiled over at Naomi ruefully "I know we're both thinking the same thing."

"Do you think…?"

"It's possible…Maybe I'll find out one day, Maybe I won't… Doesn't matter, I suppose." Peter was quiet for a moment before he took a knife "Ready?"

"I love you," Naomi said, Peter smiling and leaning down to kiss her gently.

"I love you too."

"I'm ready."

.

Peter hadn't been exaggerating.

It was _worse _than agony.

.

Finally, it was done.

Peter gently put what was left of Naomi's soul back into her unconscious body; _praying _she would still at least be a _reflection _of her human self.

Peter stumbled backwards.

She was still in her human form, but he could see past that; see what had become her true form.

She looked just like her soul had.

"I d-don't…"

_._

_"One day, she's going to become one of us."_

_"Never," Peter spat at Wanda._

_Wanda sighed at her brother, her heart softening considerably during the encounter she was about to witness._

_"Peter?"_

_Peter was immediately on his knees so he'd be eye level with Naomi._

_"Yeah?"_

_"I made this for you."_

_Peter took the drawing from Naomi; it looked like every other scribble drawing a five year old does, but Peter was beaming._

_"Thank you; I'll put it in my house so whenever I have to go home, I can think of you when I see it," Peter said._

_"Ooh, can I go to your house?" Naomi asked excitedly, Wanda sending a pointed look at Peter._

_"Shut up," The silver haired demon muttered._

_"Mommy says that's a bad word," Naomi said._

_"Naomi, you know I'd never lie to you; your mommy is dumb."_

_Naomi burst into a fit of giggles that made Peter grin._

_"You're going to get her in trouble," Wanda said._

_"Nah, Naomi knows not to tell her parents about what I saw about them, right?"_

_"Right."_

_Wanda sighed; reminding herself why she was here._

_"Peter, I know you don't want to accept this, but take this," Wanda said, passing Peter an envelope._

_"… How will I know when to open it?"_

_"Trust me; you'll know."_

_._

Peter tore through his room; where the _hell _had he put that envelope?

Finally, he found it underneath some old books.

He tore it open and unfolded the paper that had six simple words on it.

_She wasn't human to begin with._

.

.

.

**A/N**

**EmpressLupin: I already did; Chapter 43.**

**Guest: Good Idea!**


	80. Sequel to Chapter 77

Naomi hadn't seen Peter for a week.

A whole _week_.

Last time she'd seen him, he'd dropped her off after the _amazing _trip to Disney.

But, her parents hadn't appreciated her getting home after curfew.

Thus, she'd been _grounded._

Which meant no going to friends' houses and no phone.

Which meant no Peter and no _telling _Peter why she wasn't seeing him.

She was dying.

.

Everyone else in the house was asleep, but Naomi was wide awake.

_What if he thinks I'm blowing him off?_

Naomi bit her nail at the thought.

She could sneak out, she supposed, but then she'd probably end up in even more trouble.

She'd best wait this one out.

As Naomi resolved herself to this, she heard a _knocking _on her window.

Naomi slipped out of bed and walked over to her window; raising the shade.

Peter was leaning on his forearms as he smiled slightly and waved; Naomi looking at him wide eyed before he pointed at the window latch and she came back to herself. She pushed the window open and Peter smiled nervously.

"Hi."

"We're on the second floor; how're you doing that?" Naomi whispered.

"The physics of super speed. Can I come in?" He asked, a slight desperation in his voice.

"Yeah."

Peter appeared in her room, standing opposite of her as he chewed on his lip.

"What's up?" Naomi murmured.

"Are you mad at me or something?" Peter asked worriedly.

"Oh, god, Peter, _no_. I got grounded and I wasn't allowed to use the phone."

"Oh," Peter said, sounding significantly relieved "So, I didn't piss you off?"

"Not even a little."

It was quiet for a moment.

"Was that all?" Naomi asked.

"Um, yeah; I'll go-."

"Or, you could stay," Naomi offered suddenly, Peter looking at her in surprise "I'm not tired and my punishment doesn't end for another week."

"Oh, okay," Peter said with a small smile.

"But, you have to be quiet," Naomi said with a teasing smile.

"Cross my heart," Peter whispered.

Naomi smiled before moving and shutting her window, not seeing Peter look around her room.

"This is your room?" Peter asked, slightly incredulous.

"Shut up; my mom won't let me change it," Naomi said, Peter smiling crookedly.

"I wasn't saying anything."

Naomi turned back towards Peter fully and even in the darkness, she could see him blush.

"What is it?"

Peter cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"You're not wearing any pants."

Naomi became slightly flustered as she remembered how she was only in her underwear.

"Oh, yeah, um…" Naomi cleared her throat uncomfortably "Here, I'll put some on."

"_No!_ I mean, um, you don't have to if you don't wanna." Peter's cheeks were burning now.

"Okay," Naomi said, with a small smile "You can take your jacket off if you wanna."

Peter slipped off his jacket and Naomi took it and placed it on her desk; Peter's goggles soon following suit.

"Peter, I was wondering; why do you wear those?" Naomi asked, sitting down on her bed "I mean, I know you can run without hurting your eyes, so…"

"It's to keep stuff from getting in my eyes. I don't use them inside usually, but if I go outside I do," Peter said with a shrug.

"And it's got nothing to do with the fact you think they make you look cool?" Naomi asked teasingly.

"How dare you? All of my fashion choices are simply functional," Peter grinned.

"Sure," Naomi replied, smiling before she reached out and patted her bed for Peter to join her.

Peter sat down, his mouth going dry; he was in his girlfriend's room in the middle of the night, they were sitting on her bed together, and she was in her underwear.

You can't blame a guy for getting a little nervous.

"So, what've you been doing since I've been put under maximum lock down?" Naomi asked.

"Mostly trying to figure out why you weren't talking to me… I thought I'd fucked up really bad somehow," Peter admitted, Naomi sighing.

"I should've found a way to call you and let you know what was going on. God, Peter, I'm sorry."

"No, don't feel bad," Peter said, scooting so he was closer to her "It wasn't your fault. Besides, I'm just happy you weren't mad at me."

Naomi smiled and leaned to kiss Peter on the cheek.

"Well, _I've _spent my time trying to figure out how to annoy my parents in ways that won't get me in any more trouble."

"How's it going?" Peter asked.

"Splendid," Naomi said "I made my father break a pencil in frustration but he couldn't do anything because it seemed like an honest mistake."

"Good job," Peter complimented.

"Thank you."

It was quiet for a moment.

"Peter, I have a question."

"Okay?"

"And you don't have to answer if you don't wanna."

"Making me nervous."

"It's nothing bad," Naomi reassured "It's just… how do your powers work?"

"Um," Peter jutted his lower lip out in thought.

"You don't have to answer," Naomi said quickly.

"No, no, I'm just trying to figure out how to explain…" Peter said "Okay, so how long have we been sitting here?"

"About ten minutes."

"Alright, that means while you've experienced ten minutes, I've experienced that same amount of time in about," Peter stopped to do a calculation "Two hours."

"You've been sitting here with me for _two hours?" _Naomi demanded, Peter holding his finger to his lips to remind her "So, when you run, that's just walking?"

"Depends; I can run faster than a human within my time. So, for you, me running from here to Mexico takes about three seconds. For me it takes closer to thirty minutes."

"Peter… how can you stand to be around me?"

Peter shrugged.

"I like you, Naomi; I like spending lots of time with you."

Naomi looked down at her bedspread, Peter smiling slightly as he realized he'd made her bashful.

"What do you do, then?" Naomi asked "With all that time on your hands?"

"Everything."

"Everything," Naomi repeated incredulously.

"Everything," Peter said "Ask."

"How many languages do you speak?"

"Thirteen; English, French, Spanish, German, Italian, Polish, Malay-Indonesian, Portuguese, Bengali, Russian, Hindi, Japanese, and Mandarin."

Naomi blinked slowly.

"_Thirteen?"_

"Yep."

"Say something."

"Ma râleuse. Mi Amor. Meine Liebling. Cara Mia. Mój Tygrysek. Sayangku. Meu docinho. আমার প্রণয়ী. मेरी प्रिये. マイ・ガール. **辣妹****."**

It was quiet for a moment.

"Peter, I know a little French; were those all terms of endearment?"

It was quiet for a long moment.

"They were, weren't they?"

"Shut up," Peter muttered.

"I'm not going to shut up on my own," Naomi said, her voice teasing "But… I can think of a way _you _can shut me up."

Naomi had crawled slightly as she spoke, a smirk on her lips as she was only a few inches away from Peter; who was leaning back slightly with wide eyes.

"Umm."

His eyes flashed down and Naomi realized he could probably see straight down her shirt.

"C'mon…" Naomi coaxed slightly "You can finally grab my ass; you have been staring at it this _whole time."_

Peter swallowed hard before seeming to get his mind straight. He wrapped his arms around Naomi and pulled her so she was just kneeling now; leaning to kiss her.

"Wait, hold on," Naomi said, Peter stopping.

Naomi pushed him so he was sitting back against her headboard before clambering slightly and getting on his lap.

"This good?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah," Peter said with a smile, pulling Naomi down into a kiss.

It was mostly innocent at first, but it soon became clear to Naomi that Peter was planning on cashing in on the promise of some ass grabs. He ran his hands over her thighs first before moving up to give her ass a squeeze. Then he slowly (obviously wondering if she'd stop him) slipped his hand under her underwear to give her ass another firm squeeze.

Naomi broke the kiss for a moment to speak.

"I find it completely unfair that you've groped almost every part of me, but I haven't gotten to touch you anywhere."

"You are welcome to play around with what you're sitting on, Babe," Peter replied, Naomi rolling her eyes "Actually, it'd be great if you did. Or maybe just squirmed around a little."

"You know what would be even better?" Naomi whispered.

"What?"

"If I moved."

Naomi slid off of Peter's lap and began walking over to the other end of the bed, only to let out a loud squeak as Peter pinched her ass.

They both froze as they heard movement from the room next door.

The next thing Naomi knew, she was lying in bed and Peter was gone.

Naomi shut her eyes and the door to her bedroom opened; she could hear her dad look around before he shut the door and left.

It was quiet for a moment and Naomi opened her eyes to find Peter standing beside her bed.

"So, maybe making out when your parents are in the next room wasn't the best idea," Peter said.

"You wanna just talk?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah, sure," Peter said, Naomi holding up her covers for him to crawl under.

Peter settled in the bed after a moment.

"Peter… how long do you think this is gonna last?"

"We've got about four hours until sunrise," Peter replied.

"Our relationship, Dummy."

It was quiet for a long moment.

"I don't know."

"How long do you want it to last?" Naomi asked "… You can be honest."

"A while, I hope; maybe forever. I don't know."

Naomi smiled.

"Me too."

It was quiet for a while; Peter was debating whether or not to say it. But, lying in her bed in the dark gave him courage.

"I love you, Naomi."

It was quiet for a long moment; Peter's stomach twisting in knots as he waited for Naomi to reply.

He looked over to try to read her expression or apologize or _something_, but he stopped.

Naomi was fast asleep.

Peter felt himself smile as he looked at her sleeping form; she seemed very peaceful.

He should probably get going; he should go to bed himself.

Well… It wouldn't hurt if he stayed a _little _longer, would it? He could sleep late; tomorrow was Sunday.

Or… he could sleep a little bit _here _if he wanted, right? Naomi wouldn't mind if he did.

Peter gently adjusted around Naomi so he was holding her; Naomi cuddling up to him when he did.

Peter smiled and buried his face in her hair as he drifted off.

It'd been a good night.

.

.

.

**A/N**

**I posted the beginning of the companion piece for Maria, if any of you want to read that :)**

**WhispersOfWings; possibly, if people want it. I've also considered a prequel with young Naomi and Peter hanging out.**

**anonymouscsifan; Oh, yeah, Isaac would ****_def _****do it :)**

**GeekySnorlax; Yay! That's a very funny idea, I'll keep that in mind. **

**Myrtle Turtle 1; That's a very interesting idea; I'll definitely consider that.**

**Thanks for Reading/Reviewing! **


	81. Pirates Of The Caribbean AU

_My Dearest Naomi,_

_As I am writing this, you have only just been born three days ago and I'm afraid to say that I will never meet you. I hope you never meet me. I know that you'll grow into a lovely woman with your mother's encouragement, but I also know that you will always feel a call to the sea. Please don't give in to it; there's nothing but pain out here for you. Please listen to your mother and father. Please stay away. Please stay safe._

How many times had she read this letter? Fifty times? One hundred?

She was so curious of who'd written it; no signature. There was only one clue to who sent it; a gold medallion.

Usually she kept the letter and medallion hidden in her drawer, but she was feeling in need of some distraction. Today her eldest brother was to be named Commodore, which wasn't so worrying on its own.

But, Alex…

Naomi sighed; gnawing on her lip in worry.

He was a fine man and he wasn't overbearing or way older than her; it was her best bet.

But, she couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to life than what was in front of her.

"Naomi?"

Naomi jumped at her mother's voice; quickly pulling on the medallion and putting the letter away.

"Come in!" She called, pulling on her robe.

Her mother entered, smiling at her youngest daughter as two maids entered.

"Thought you could use a new dress for the big day."

"Oh, thank you; you didn't have to," Naomi said, going behind the changing screen and allowing the maids to put her into the first part of the dress.

"Of course I did; only the best for my wonderful daughter."

Wonderful daughter.

Lovely young lady.

That's all she was.

She'd listened to the letter's wishes, but…

She didn't even know who she was anymore.

All these rules, all these _restrictions._

She was suffocating.

No, really, she was suffocating.

"Is it supposed to be this tight?" Naomi called.

"It's the latest fashion in London."

"Do London women know how not to breathe?" Naomi called again, her mother laughing.

.

"Wonderful Lady Parker, I _beseech _thee to allow me to escort you too the carriage."

Naomi snickered at the over the top bow; even if he was making fun of that poor boy who'd thought she was beautiful, she couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, Great Lord Parker, I deign you worthy of such a duty."

Isaac laughed in return, holding his elbow out and escorting Naomi out to where their carriage was waiting.

Naomi didn't want to play favorites, but she did; Isaac was her favorite.

He was her best friend.

And he was the only one who'd ever had a peak at who she truly was.

Once they were sat in their carriage (Their parents and other siblings were in other ones; they were too big a family for one), Isaac brought it up.

"Are you excited?"

Naomi sighed and Isaac smiled downheartedly.

"You could just say no."

Naomi sent him a look and Isaac looked downright miserable.

"Well, I guess we should just try to enjoy the ceremony."

"You might have to hold me up," Naomi said "I can hardly breathe in this stupid thing."

.

It was a long ceremony in the heat of August and when it was over, it was all Naomi could do not to gasp for breath.

"Miss Parker?" Naomi winced before she turned to look at Alex "Would you accompany me?"

"Of course," Naomi said, regretting the usage of breath.

Alex led her up to the overlook of the ocean; right at a cliffs edge. Naomi couldn't exactly appreciate the beauty of the ocean at the moment, nor could she really pay attention to Alex's words.

In fact, she couldn't hear him at all.

She was going to…

.

_Don't be a hero, Peter._

That was his mantra.

That's what got him _into _this mess in the first place.

So, when he saw the splash in the water and the panicked people up on the cliff's edge; he did his best to ignore it.

But… No one was jumping in and no one was coming back up and…

_Goddamn it._

He dived in.

A woman.

She weighed a billion pounds because of her dress, so he had to tear the top layer off.

But, he managed to pull them both up on to the dock, the man from the cliff's edge running up.

"She isn't breathing."

Peter was going to get in trouble for this.

But, it was this or she died.

Peter cut her corset away, the girl coughing and gasping as she was brought back into consciousness.

With her corset removed, he could see what had been under it.

"Where did you get that?"

.

The man with _silver _hair was looking at her suspiciously.

"Naomi!"

Naomi looked up and breathed in relief.

"Isaac."

Isaac pulled her to her feet, pulling his jacket on her and sending a suspicious look at her rescuer.

Michael ran up and took one look at the scene.

"Shoot him."

"Michael," Naomi hissed "Do you all really plan on killing the person who rescued me?"

Michael looked over her rescuer again.

"No… But, I'm prepared to hang a pirate."

Isaac and Naomi both looked over at the man, who huffed before grinning.

"What gave it away?"

"Your hair isn't exactly subtle, Peter Maximoff."

Two of the soldiers grabbed him, Peter, and cuffed him while a different one grabbed his stuff.

It wasn't much.

"A pistol with one shot, a sword, and a compass that doesn't point north," Michael said disparagingly "Is this really all?"

"Less help will make my escape all the more daring for me and all the more embarrassing for you," Peter said with a cocky grin.

"Let's go," Michael said, but was soon stopped.

"Michael, I have to protest; Pirate or not, he saved my life," Naomi said.

"Naomi, one act of decency is not enough to clear away a man's lifetime of sins."

"But, it seems enough to condemn him," Naomi countered, Peter raising an eyebrow behind her.

"Naomi," Michael snapped, Naomi recoiling "Know your place."

.

Well, she gave it her best shot, Peter had to thank her for that.

But, it was time to get out of here.

Peter felt slightly bad about wrapping his chains around her neck, but sacrifices must be made.

"Don't shoot!" Michael said, almost desperately.

"Naomi, it is Naomi, isn't it?" Peter asked.

"I'd say that it's Miss Parker, but I get the feeling you wouldn't listen," Naomi hissed back.

"Perceptive," Peter said "Naomi, I don't want you to struggle; I've saved your life, you're saving mine. We're square."

"Okay," She said, Peter unsure if she whispered it out of fear or because she didn't want the others to hear.

"Now, Commodore; I'd suggest if you don't want her to die, you be so kind as to hand her my stuff."

Michael clenched his jaw before setting the items in Naomi's arms; Peter grabbing the gun and putting it to her head.

"Now, I _am _sorry for this."

He spun her around and Naomi sighed as she realized what he was telling her to do. She reached around him and fastened his belt with his sword and other items back onto him; Peter smirking at the men giving him dark looks as she did.

She pulled back and Peter narrowed his eyes.

She was quite a beautiful woman, but there was something about her.

"You are _incredibly _familiar; have I threatened you before?"

"I make a point of not consorting with pirates," Naomi replied, Peter's lip twitching; he liked her.

"Well, it'd be a shame to put a black mark on your record," Peter said before he spun her so she was facing the men again "Well, it's been lovely, but I think it's time for me to go."

.

Naomi gasped slightly as she was shoved into Isaac's arms, Peter running off.

"Are you okay?" Isaac asked as the others went after Peter.

"Yeah… I'm fine."

.

It wasn't a big island; they caught Peter.

Michael had told her proudly once they did, Naomi forcing a pleased smile and a thank you.

What she'd said still held true; she believed he shouldn't be punished for saving her.

But, it had been rather exciting to be near a pirate. And he had been very dashing.

Naomi shook those thoughts away; she got them time to time and she knew nothing good would come of them.

The letter had said so.

Naomi retrieved the letter and a candle; rereading it so to remind herself of what the sea held for her. She reached down her nightgown and pulled off her medallion, rubbing her thumb over the skull in the center.

"Naomi, I-."

Naomi jumped as Isaac entered her bedroom.

"Learn to knock!"

"What's that?" Isaac asked, looking at the items in her hands.

"Nothing," Naomi hissed, holding them behind her back.

"Naomi?" Isaac asked, Naomi feeling her resolve crumbling as Isaac looked at her with hurt eyes.

After a moment she held the letter out to him.

Isaac read through it, his eyes widening as he did.

"Who…?"

"I don't know," Naomi replied, taking the letter back "But, this came with it."

She dropped the medallion into Isaac's hand, her older brother frowning as he looked it over.

As he opened his mouth to ask a question, the both heard a loud boom.

They both ran to the window, eyes widening as the same thought came to their minds.

"Pirates."

.

Peter frowned from his cell; cannon fire.

He hopped up to look outside; scowling as he saw the ship.

.

Isaac pulled Naomi towards the door, only for them to find that the pirates were already trying to get in.

Isaac looked at his younger sister's pale face; he had an idea.

"Come on," He said, dragging her back upstairs.

He pulled her into his room, pushing her into a cabinet and shutting the door and locking it.

"Isaac," She called "What about-."

She stopped talking as she heard pirates burst into the room.

"You!" One of them called, grabbing Isaac.

But, before he could slit his throat like he planned, he stopped; he noticed the gold medallion hanging around his neck.

"Are you the youngest Parker?" He demanded.

"Yes," Isaac replied.

The two pirates exchanged a look before grabbing Isaac and hauling him off.

.

_No, no, no!_

_Isaac!_

Naomi tried to open the cabinet, but it was very strong.

Then it started to fill with smoke; the house was on fire.

"Help!" She called "Please Help!"

Before everything went dark, she saw the blurry outline of a face.

.

Naomi jerked awake.

_Isaac!_

She jumped out of the bed she was in; pushing past a few servants to where she found her father, Michael, and Alex talking.

"They took Isaac," She said with wide eyes.

"Yes, we know," Michael said "Naomi, you need to rest; go back to bed."

"I won't be able to," Naomi said, shaking off a servant "How're you going to find Isaac?"

It was quiet for a moment.

"Naomi, go back to bed," Her father repeated.

"But-."

"Naomi, _now_."

"No," Naomi said, shaking her head.

Her father moved forward and struck her across the face, Naomi crying out in surprise.

"Know your place, Naomi; _go back to bed."_

Naomi looked at him with teary eyes before she turned on her heel and headed back to the room.

They had no idea how to find Isaac.

But, she did.

Or, more accurately, she knew someone who might.

.

Isaac eavesdropped through the door.

"He's the youngest… He had the medallion… He's the proper age."

He quickly ran to the other side of the room when someone approached the door.

But, it wasn't a filthy pirate.

It was a girl.

She had dark hair and dark eyes, but very pale skin.

"I brought you something to eat," She said softly.

"How do I know you didn't poison it?" Isaac asked.

"What's the point in doing that? I could stab you right now."

She had a point.

Isaac took the plate and cup.

"Who're you?" He asked as he ate, the girl taking a seat close to the door.

"Wanda."

"I'm Isaac."

"I know."

"Why am I here?"

She was quiet.

"Why're you here?"

Before she could answer, a voice called.

"Wanda!"

"Coming, Father."

Isaac watched as she left with sad eyes; Isaac understanding who she was.

The Captain's daughter.

.

"I need your help."

Naomi could feel him judging her.

"Why?" Peter asked.

"Those Pirates took Isaac."

"How should I know where they went?" Peter asked.

"Because they took him since he had the medallion; you _recognized _that medallion, I know you did," Naomi said.

"So, maybe I did recognize it. And maybe I do know where they took him. Why should I tell you?" Peter asked.

"Because I can get you out," Naomi said.

"Well, if I stay here, all that'll happen is I'll be hung. It's better than they alternative," Peter said flippantly "Go and tell your military friends you couldn't get the information out of me."

It was quiet for a moment, Peter turning on his heel with a smile beginning to grow on his lips.

"Unless… You're here on your _own_."

Naomi glared at him slightly.

"You _are_," Peter said amused "You really care about this boy a lot, don't you?"

"He's my brother."

Peter seemed to freeze for a moment before returning to normal.

"You're brother, you say? Well… I suppose, if you can get me out, I can take you to your brother."

Peter held his hand out through the bars, Naomi hesitantly shaking it.

.

"You're either entirely insane or an utter genius."

"I'd say both on a good day."

Naomi gave a begrudging smile; they'd managed to steal a ship, just the two of them, and now they were on their way to get a crew.

"I have to ask," Peter started "How did _you _come across the medallion?"

Naomi weighed telling him or not… He might know who sent it.

Naomi pulled the letter out and gave it to Peter, who read through it.

"You know who sent it, don't you?" She asked, Peter sending her a look and heading up to the wheel, Naomi closely following "Tell me!"

"A pirate named Wade Wilson. He served on the ship I did. We were headed to the Isla de Muerta to get the treasure of Cortez when I was marooned on an island by my shipmates. From what I've heard, Wilson felt bad about what he'd done… The treasure of Cortez is cursed, Naomi; anyone who takes a piece is doomed to live forever in constant pain until all the pieces were returned. Wilson figured that they all deserved to be cursed for what they did and they killed him, but not before he sent the piece off to you."

"Why?" Naomi asked.

"I think you know why," Peter said.

"… I don't believe it," Naomi said "I don't believe_ you_."

Peter rolled his eyes, spinning the wheel so the mast hit Naomi; the girl having to hold on to it as it was over the sea.

"Listen, I don't appreciate going over painful memories. You believe me or you don't, either way; pirate is in your blood. And if we're going to get your dear brother back, you'll use it and you _won't _nag me about it. Got it?"

"Mhm," Naomi grunted as she clung to the mast, Peter spinning the wheel so the mast was over the deck and Naomi dropping down; taking deep breaths as Peter held a soldier's sword at her throat.

"Can you do as I say?" He asked, Naomi nodding; Peter flipped the sword so she could take it "Can you use one?"

"A little."

"You'll pick it up," Peter said, pulling her up "I expect you to fight if I say so; no free passes because you're a woman."

"I don't want any," Naomi replied.

"Good."

.

"This is your daring crew that will get us to Isaac?"

"I thought you were going to listen to me."

"Do you blame me for losing faith?"

Honestly, Peter couldn't.

He trusted Logan to assemble a crew, but _still._

"So, this is the girl?" Logan asked, sizing up Naomi, who stared defiantly back up at him.

"Yep; Naomi."

"I suppose it's very brave of you to go after your brother like this."

Naomi smiled slightly.

"Thank you."

"And completely insane."

"Then I suppose I'll fit right in, then."

Logan chuckled.

"I like you, Girlie."

.

Peter was in a good mood.

They were catching up.

"Peter?" Naomi asked, walking so she was beside him "I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"You said they marooned you; why?"

There went that good mood.

"Is this information going to help you get your brother back?" Peter asked.

"No…"

"Then why ask?"

"Because it might make me trust the man I'm following a bit more."

Peter sighed in annoyance.

"The Captain didn't like me."

"That's _all?" _

"He didn't like me because he thought I killed his wife," Peter said.

"… Did you?" Naomi asked cautiously.

"If you consider death during childbirth the child murdering his mother, then yes."

It was quiet for a long moment.

Then, instead of asking more questions, like Peter expected, she wrapped her arms around him.

Peter was shocked at first; it'd been a very long time since he'd been hugged.

But, it was pretty nice.

He hugged her back after a moment; burying his face in her hair.

When they broke apart, Naomi gave him a melancholy smile before walking off.

.

Wanda had explained to him about Wilson, about how his blood was needed to break the curse.

At least, as far as they knew.

Isaac wasn't sure what he was going to do when the time came, but for now he let the charade stand.

"I'm sorry."

Isaac looked up in surprise.

"I'm sorry you got pulled into this mess," Wanda said.

"Are… Are you cursed as well?" Isaac asked, Wanda shaking her head.

"They don't let me do much; I usually just sit in the ship."

"That sounds… lonesome."

"It is."

.

They were almost there; Peter could feel it.

Soon, they'd arrive and-.

Peter frowned; he'd opened his compass.

Had they _passed _it?

He spun around to face where the compass was telling him.

_Absolutely not!_

Peter took a few steps to the side, the compass moving so it was still pointing where it had been.

_No, no, no!_

.

Naomi watched as Peter ran all over the ship; staring at his compass.

"What the hell is he doing?"

.

Peter shut it and shook it hard.

"Why won't you work?!"

"Peter?"

Peter looked up to where Naomi was standing in front of him.

"Everything okay?" She asked.

Peter took a peek at his compass again; no change.

He snapped it shut before looking up at Naomi; he had an idea.

"Naomi, what is it you want the most in the world?"

"To get Isaac back."

"Are you certain?" Peter asked.

"Yes, of course."

Peter put the compass in her hands, moving so he was behind her.

"Open it."

Naomi did as he said.

Peter couldn't help but feel disappointed that _her _deepest desire pointed out to the sea.

Unlike his.

.

Isaac glared as the pirates led him to a dinghy; one of them putting the medallion on him.

They rode into a cave where there was an unbelievable amount of treasure.

And a large stone chest.

.

She and Peter rode out alone into the cave.

They hid, but they could clearly see what was happening.

.

Lehnsherr made Isaac hold his hand out; cutting his palm.

"That's it?" Isaac asked.

"Waste not."

Lehnsherr dropped the medallion in his hand before making him drop it into the chest.

All was quiet.

"Did it work?" One of the pirates called.

Lehnsherr pulled out a gun and shot him.

Nothing.

Lehnsherr turned to Isaac.

"Are you the child of Wade Wilson?!"

"No."

Lehnsherr smacked him, sending him down the pile of gold and knocking him out cold while next to the water and the medallion.

.

Naomi went to go, but Peter caught her arm.

"Wait for the best moment."

But, Naomi noticed.

His eyes weren't on Isaac.

They were on the girl in the corner.

.

"I'm sorry."

Peter turned to ask Naomi what she meant, but instead was smacked in the face by a paddle.

.

Isaac awoke to see Naomi with her finger to her lips.

He followed her into the water, but not before grabbing the medallion.

.

"He's gone! He took the medallion!"

.

You'd think getting smacked in the face would make him hate her.

But…

Maybe he was just too groggy to realize it right now.

He turned the corner, rubbing his head before he came face to face with fifteen pirates.

"You're dead," One of them exclaimed.

"Obviously not," Peter replied.

Peter swallowed hard as Erik held his pistol out; ready to kill him.

"Give me one good reason."

"I know whose blood you need."

.

"You broke out a man condemned to death, stole a ship, and sailed with a crew of pirates just to save me?"

"Of course," Naomi said with a small smile.

Isaac looked down; pleased before he remembered.

"This is yours."

Naomi took the medallion from him, smiling slightly before she pulled it on.

"You two! You might want to see this!"

.

"You give me Wanda, you drop us off somewhere inhabited, and I tell you the name."

"Alternative, I shoot you in the head and take your compass."

Peter sighed in annoyance.

"I'm being reasonable. Besides, the compass won't work."

"Why not?" Lehnsherr asked.

"Because it's broken."

"Is it? Or do you just not know what you want?"

Peter swallowed hard.

"You know, I don't think it'd point you to them. I think it'd point you to these apples," Peter said, plucking one out of the bowl "I guess I should thank you, by the way; if it weren't for you, I'd have a share in the curse." Peter took a big bite of the apple "Funny how things work out, huh?"

"Sir, the ship is in range."

Peter swallowed hard.

"How about I run over there and grab the medallion for you?" He offered, following after Lehnsherr as they went outside.

Erik turned on his heel and glared at Peter for a second. Then, he reached and grabbed Peter's compass, forcing it into Peter's hand and opening it.

"So, there's something on that ship you treasure," Erik said mockingly before yelling out "Prepare to fire!"

.

Utter chaos.

"You need to hide," Isaac said, Naomi nodding.

.

It was an easy fight.

Peter's heart aching as he didn't see Naomi with the crewmembers brought on board. He looked at Isaac, who flashed his eyes at the ship.

But, any relief Peter felt at that left him as Erik had the ship blown up.

"Welcome back, Mr. Parker; I'll need you to return that medallion."

"I don't have it," Isaac said, pale in the face "It was on Wilson's child; on the ship."

"No it wasn't."

Naomi, dripping wet, grabbed a gun out of one the pirate's holster, pointing it at Erik.

"Now, what's your plan with that, girl? We can't die," Erik pointed out.

"But, I can. _I _am the daughter of Wade Wilson," Naomi said, putting the gun under her chin.

"She has the same eyes as Wilson!"

"… What're your terms?" Erik asked.

"Isaac goes free and-and the crew won't be harmed."

"Deal."

.

"You bastard."

"You're one to call me that, Miss," Erik said, the other crewmembers holding her back "And I'm fulfilling our terms; Isaac will be free. Just not where you thought he'd be."

Isaac sent a look back at Naomi from where he was standing on the plank before he jumped in the water, Peter following soon after.

.

"I need to stop making a habit out of this," Peter said, watching as Erik sailed off.

.

"Are you hungry?"

Naomi looked up at the girl in surprise.

"Yeah," Naomi said, taking the plate "Thank you."

The girl nodded, going to leave.

"Who are you?" Naomi asked.

"Wanda."

"You know Peter, don't you?"

"I'm his sister."

.

So, Isaac had a fairly solid plan.

"Naomi needs our help!" Isaac said.

"How, Isaac?" Michael demanded "She made the choice to run off with pirates and now she's in trouble. How are we supposed to help her?"

"If I can jump in here; I know how to find her," Peter offered.

"You; shut up," Michael said "Isaac, I can't get all my men killed over one person. My sister or not."

"How about over killing some of the most notorious pirates of our time?"

Michael looked over at Peter.

"You'd be renowned," Peter said "The man who finally ended the Black Pearl's terror."

Michael sighed.

"Fine, you will give us directions and assist us in saving Naomi. Then, you will be hung."

"Sounds great," Peter said.

.

"No risks this time," Erik said, dragging Naomi up to the chest "We spill all your blood."

Naomi shut her eyes as Erik began the ritual before he dropped the medallion in and placed the knife against her throat.

"Excuse me!"

"Peter!" Naomi said in relief.

"H-How…" Erik stuttered.

"Not the point; I'm here bearing a warning. Outside, all of the finest of the navy are waiting for you to come out and when you do, well, it won't be pretty."

"So?" Erik demanded.

"So, wait to lift the curse. Go out and kill the men," Peter took a few of the gold coins out of the chest and dropped them back in for emphasis "Every. Last. One."

Peter saw how Naomi's eyes flickered to his hand.

"Peter, how…?" Naomi said, sounding quite hurt.

"Sorry, Love. Anyway, kill them. You've got two ships. Take one for yourself, give me the other. You become Commodore Lehnsherr and I give you thirty percent of my plunder."

"Fifty."

"Forty-Five."

"… I suppose you don't want me to kill the girl," Erik said.

"No, by all means. Just, not yet."

Naomi's eyes welled up with tears and Peter felt his stomach constrict; did she believe it?

"You're insane," Naomi spat out, Peter's lip twitching; she didn't.

"You've got no idea."

.

The others left and Erik, Peter, Naomi, Wanda, and a few other pirates waited.

"I honestly thought I had you pegged, Peter," Erik said.

"What can I say?" Peter asked "I'm insane."

He pulled the sword out of one of the pirate's belts and tossed it to Naomi, who caught it and stabbed the pirate behind her.

Peter pulling his own sword out; locking swords with Erik.

Erik and Peter were pretty evenly matched, but Naomi was against three immortal pirates; she wasn't doing so hot.

Until Wanda joined in.

They managed to get all three down at once just in time to witness Peter get stabbed in the chest.

.

Erik grinned as Peter looked at him with wide eyes; stumbling backwards.

Right into the moonlight.

Revealing that Peter had taken a piece from the chest.

"Couldn't help myself."

.

The moonlight showed their skeletal forms.

"Wanda, those bombs," Naomi said, Wanda getting the idea as she did.

The two women grabbed a battering ram; luring all three into the moonlight and shoving the battering ram through all three of them. Naomi lit a bomb and shoved it into one of their ribcages and shoved them out of the light.

.

This fight would never be settled.

Erik decided to play dirty.

Peter froze as Erik pointed a pistol at Wanda.

"Now what, Peter? Sacrifice your sister so we can fight until the end of time?"

"You won't win," Wanda called, distracting Erik.

Then, a gunshot rang out.

But, Erik didn't shoot Wanda.

Peter shot Erik.

"You wasted your shot."

"No, he didn't."

And Naomi dropped the blood covered medallion into the chest.

It was done.

.

"We'll say you were a captive for all those years," Naomi said softly.

"Thank you," Wanda said, before moving off; she saw how her brother wanted to speak to Naomi before they returned to the ship.

"Naomi?"

"Yes?"

"I have something for you," Peter said "I'm gonna be hung when we go back, so…"

"Peter, if there is any way I can-."

Peter held his hand up and shook his head.

"No, but I want you to have this." Peter placed the compass in her hands.

"It doesn't point north," Naomi pointed out.

"It's not supposed to," Peter smiled.

.

"Peter Maximoff, you have been charged with a humorous amount of crimes that were sinister in nature."

Naomi swallowed hard; they thought it would look good if she attended Peter's hanging.

"The most egregious of these to be cited here."

Naomi looked at what was in her hands before sighing and opening it.

The needle spun for a moment before stopping.

So, her future was set.

Naomi tucked away the compass before side eyeing Isaac.

"Do what you have to," Isaac said under his breath, making Naomi smile.

"A distraction?"

"I've got it," Wanda, soon to be Parker, said.

Then, Wanda fainted.

As her family all hovered over Wanda; Naomi grabbed a sword out of a soldier's belt and pushed through the crowd; the hangman still putting the noose around Peter's neck.

But, as he pulled the lever, Naomi threw the sword right under Peter's feet.

Grabbing another sword, she hopped on the scaffolding; fighting the hangman as Peter did his best not to fall off the sword. The hangman knocked the sword out of Naomi's hands, but he also hit the rope; sending Peter to the ground.

Naomi hopped off the scaffolding, Peter undoing the rope around his neck and throwing her the other end so they could both take down soldiers.

But, they were soon cornered at the very same cliff Naomi had fallen off of.

"Naomi, we granted you clemency," Parker said "And this is how you repay us?"

"I'm not sorry," Naomi said.

"Damn it, Naomi; know your place!" Parker snapped.

"It's right here."

.

Peter needed to get them out of here.

Then, his eye caught on something; his father's ship.

"Well, I think we all learned something today," Peter said, slowly walking backwards "That… Oh, hell, I don't know."

Then he tipped the two of them off the side.

.

Peter pulled Naomi's dress off; that thing was too heavy to swim with. Then, he pulled her after him towards the ship; wrapping his arm around her waist and grabbing the rope that'd been thrown down for them.

Once they were on the ship, Peter took the offered coat and wrapped it around Naomi's shoulders.

"Where to?" Logan asked, Peter frowning.

"What?"

"It's yours, Kid."

Peter smiled, pulling Naomi to the wheel; grinning as she cuddled up to him.

"Where to?" Peter asked, Naomi reaching into her bosoms and pulling out the compass.

"That's not going to work," Peter said "My greatest desire is standing next to me."

"But, you've got me."

"And I'm never letting you go."

.

.

.

**A/N**

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: okay, that sounds hilarious :)**

**anonymouscsifan: glad you enjoyed it!**

**Thanks for Reading/Reviewing!**


	82. Welcome To Night Vale AU

It was the third day of driving, the _last _day.

Thank god.

Peter had been on godforsaken buses _far _too long.

The worst part was that there was nothing to distract him from his thoughts:

He'd left his family.

It'd been a long time coming, of course: he and his father never got along.

But, he'd stuck around for Wanda and Lorna.

Then, his girlfriend, Crystal, broke up with him and Wanda was going to college in Wisconsin and he couldn't stand it anymore.

His friend, Sean, lived in LA and told him if he came out there, there was a job and a couch with his name on it, so, here he was.

As the bus drove through what Peter assumed to be part of the Mojave Desert, it came to a stop at a small little rest area.

Peter hopped out of the bus and headed into one of the entrances to the rest area, going to the men's room before going to the vending machine and getting some M&amp;Ms. He leaned against the walls of the rest stop, feeling the nice AC blow on him. After a few minutes, he heard the bus honk, so he exited the building through the other side.

But there wasn't any bus.

Peter ran to the spot where it had been.

There wasn't even a _sign _of the bus.

Peter pulled out his cell and sighed; no service.

But, in the distance, Peter could see something he hadn't before;

A town.

Peter deliberated his options for a moment before settling and heading out towards the town.

It took him twenty minutes to get to it.

He entered the first shop he saw: Raven's Antiques.

As he entered, he immediately jumped; the woman behind the counter throwing a Persian Vase against the wall next to his head.

"Hello, how can I help you?" She asked, picking up a Tea Pot and smashing it with a hammer.

"Umm… I got left behind by my bus… is there a-a," Peter watched the fire truck red head smash the Tea Pot's cup counterparts "Bus station nearby or a phone?"

The woman froze half way to destroying a chandelier, slowly turning towards him and frowning.

"No bus station. There's a payphone out behind the Moonlite All-Night Diner."

"And where's that?"

She gave him directions and he walked over to it.

He placed in the quarters and punched in Sean's number.

"That number is not allowed."

"I-I'm sorry?" Peter asked.

"That _number _is not _allowed_," The voice sounded slightly annoyed.

"Then what can I do?" Peter said, thinking out loud.

"There's a hotel on Earl Road."

"Oh, um, thank you?"

"No problemo, Kiddo."

Peter hung up and sighed.

What the hell was this place?

.

Peter lay down on the bed in his hotel room.

He had enough money for three days: he needed to figure out what the hell he could do.

He didn't even know where he _was_.

His eyes caught on a radio on the bedside table.

Peter leaned and turned it on.

_"A friendly desert community, where the sun is hot, the moon is beautiful, and mysterious lights pass overhead while we all pretend to sleep. Welcome to Night Vale."_

Peter tried to stay awake, he really did, but even the outrageous things that were being said couldn't keep him from being lulled by the woman's even voice.

He drifted off before he could hear the woman say that a new man came into town and that everyone was wondering who'd disrupted their tiny lives.

.

Peter was awoken the next morning by the sound of someone knocking on the door.

"There's someone hear to see you."

Peter frowned, rubbing his eyes.

"Who?"

It was quiet for a moment.

"She told me not to tell you."

"Um…" Peter said, looking at the wallpaper, _swearing _that it was blue when he went to sleep, not pink "Yeah, give me a minute."

"She's waiting in the lobby."

.

After Peter made himself look _somewhat _respectable; thankful for the complimentary toothbrush, toothpaste, and something called… _bloodstones?_

He hopped downstairs and entered the lobby.

A blonde woman grinned at him.

"So, you're the mystery man!" She announced.

Peter smiled weakly, staring at her.

She was covered, _covered _in purple tattoos that wrapped around her arms and neck, and definitely under her clothes. They only stopped right at her jaw line.

"_I _am Naomi Wilson."

"Um, I'm Peter Maximoff."

"Right," She said, pulling out a pad of paper and a pen "Where are you from?"

"Um, I'm sorry, but who are you?" Peter asked.

"I said: Naomi Wilson," She repeated.

"That doesn't really mean anything to me," Peter said.

"I'm the Voice of Night Vale."

Peter blinked slowly, trying to decipher before it clicked.

"The woman on the radio."

"Yes, the woman on the radio," She said slowly, rolling her eyes "Anyway, where're you from?"

"D.C."

"Why are you here?" She asked, cocking her head.

"My bus left me behind," Peter said.

"So, you _weren't _trying to get here?"

"No, I was trying to get to L.A."

"Ah, yes, LUCTUOSUS Aderator."

"Wait, wh-?"

"What're you going to do now?" She asked.

"Try to get to LA. Speaking of which, do you know where the nearest bus stop is?" Peter asked.

Naomi looked up and stared at him for a moment, before looking back down at her notepad.

"There's an opening at the radio station. Paid internship."

"Wait, don't you have, like, college students who should have that?" Peter asked, noticing how Naomi seemed to get uncomfortable and stared hard at her notepad.

"Nobodywantsit. Anyway, can you make coffee?"

"Um, yeah."

"Go on the scene and get me info?"

"I guess."

"Feed a cat?"

"Wh- yes, yes I can feed a cat."

Finally, she looked up at him, Peter noticing that her pupils were far larger than they should be, and the bright blue only a thin ring.

"How fast can you run?"

"Um, what? Uh, pretty fast, I guess," Peter said.

"Would you like the internship?"

Peter mulled over his options: what else could he do?

"Sure."

"Neat!"

.

_"Now, listeners, I personally cannot think of a good reason to run towards the void in the wall of the Pinkberry while banging pots together and shouting quotes from Alan Ayckbourn's 1975 play 'Bedroom Farce', like the Secret Police suggested, but I'm never one to judge. So, I've sent our intern, Peter, to go and try out the method of dealing with forces we can't even begin to comprehend. So far, he's just been watching the other pot bangers be consumed by the void, their bodies an empty shell that will go through the motions of living, but never be quite alive ever again; only an emulation of existence. And now, traffic."_

_._

Peter leaned against the station wall, taking deep breaths after running there all the way from the Pinkberry.

_"And I take you now, to the weather."_

Naomi sighed as she started the weather before her eyes caught on the man leaning against the wall.

She opened the door, frowning as she walked up to him.

"You're back."

"Yeah," Peter said, giving one more breath and pushing himself off of the wall "I did what you said, but when I started, I felt like every moment I'd ever experienced was being sucked out of me. So I ran."

"But… your _back."_

"Yeah," Peter said slowly.

Naomi narrowed her eyes at him before returning to the studio to finish the show.

What'd he do wrong?

.

_"Peter has returned once again; he went to the Night Vale Print's press conference, even though it was a press conference on how they were going to kill every non-print reporter with hatchets. Apparently, once they started raining hatchets down on the press, Peter ran away. Quite an interesting strategy if I do say so myself."_

_._

_"Peter has made it back from the Rain of Regret. Somehow, Peter managed to stave off the rain that, to most people, would cause them to fall to the ground; begging forgiveness for every mistake they ever made, but all knowing that it was futile. The rain does not forgive. Peter managed to make it out by using an umbrella, which he held over his head instead of its normal usage of fighting off sewer lizards. Now he's making me coffee; I didn't ask. Peter's nice like that."_

_._

_"Peter's back from City Hall, where strange beings made of light attacked our dear City Council. By the time three of the City Council members had been struck by the beings strange output, Peter had been running back to the station. He's quite tired now, since being around these beings seemed to drain his own energy, so I offered the rest of the day off. But, he said he didn't feel safe going home, so he's just going to take a nap in the break room… He's quite cute when he's asleep."_

.

"Peter!" Naomi said excitedly, Peter smiling slightly.

"Yeah?"

"I'm very excited to tell you something!"

"I can see that," Peter smiled.

"Station Management has officially promoted you to secretary!"

Peter's eyes widened.

"What does that mean?"

"It means you'll just be taking phone calls and scheduling guests now," Naomi said, with a smile "And it means I have to find a new intern… I doubt any of them will make coffee as good as you, though."

"I can still make you coffee," Peter offered, Naomi smiling and her tattoos turning a shade darker purple.

"Thank you, Peter."

.

Peter now had his own desk, so he set up his framed photo on it. It had him and his family plus Crystal on it. Peter half expected a stab of pain when he saw it, but it didn't come; in fact, he hadn't thought about Crystal in a while. It was now just a nice picture of his family.

.

"Peter, could you get the man who walks around aimlessly in front of Big Rico's Pizza every moment of every day for as long as anyone can remember to come in for the show?"

"No, turns out he's too busy walking in front of Big Rico's."

"Oh, who's that?" Naomi asked, looking at the picture frame.

"My father, Erik, my mother, Magda, my sisters, Wanda and Lorna, and my ex-girlfriend, Crystal."

"Oh."

Naomi turned on her heel and returned to the recording booth; Peter frowning at how short she'd been.

.

_"You'll find love when you stop looking. But then you will die of sadness because no one will ever love you in return. Welcome to Night Vale."_

.

She was mad at him.

Peter couldn't figure out why she was being so short with him, but this was the last straw. They usually sat together and ate lunch, but she didn't come.

Peter went looking for her and it took a while, but he finally found her outside; _crying._

"Naomi, what's wrong?" Peter said, falling to his knees beside her.

"Go away." Her voice muffled as she pushed at his chest with one hand, her face buried in the other.

"No, you're crying. I won't leave until I know what's wrong."

"You're what's wrong."

"Whatever I did, I'm sorry. Please, let me make it better," Peter said desperately.

"It's not your fault," Naomi sniffled, her face still buried in her arms.

"Please… Just tell me what's wrong."

"… You like girls like her… You like _normal _girls… You like _pretty _girls… Not girls like me."

Peter was frozen in shock for a moment and then he reached out and gently moved Naomi's head so she was looking up at him. Her tattoos were so pale that you could barely tell they were purple and her eyes were completely blue as she cried completely opaque black tears.

"Naomi, you're _beautiful."_

Then, he leaned forward and kissed her gently.

When he pulled back, her tattoos were the brightest he'd ever seen them.

.

_"And, would you believe it, listeners? After he kissed me, his hair turned dark silver. It seems our great town has officially adopted Peter as a citizen. I have much more to say on all of this, listeners, but… it's getting late and I have somewhere to be… someone to be with. So, with that, all I have to say is Good Night, Night Vale, Good Night."_

_._

_._

_._

**A/N**

**I love how the last chapter made a couple people want to go and watch the movie :)**

**Just A Citizen: I might not do Dark Knight or Batman Begins, but I have definitely considered a DC AU. I actually have a few ideas in mind for that.**

**Eye of tiger wing of angel: I will definitely consider it.**

**Thank you for Reading/Reviewing! **


	83. Sequel to Chapter 79

_"Because, one day, you're going to belong to her just as much as she belongs to you."_

.

The nursery was dark when Peter appeared, the demon frowning unhappily.

He didn't want to belong to anybody.

So, he'd make sure he never did.

It'd be easy to dispose of this child; it was his due.

Peter strode over to where the crib was, looking down at the sleeping infant with disgust.

There was no way he'd ever feel anything for a human.

He tried to figure out what the best way to get rid of it would be; He could consume its soul, babies always had nice souls, but he wasn't sure if he wanted any part of it near him. He could just drop it out the window; that'd take care of the problem.

He lifted the child out of the crib and held it at arm's length before walking over to the window. But then, the baby started to awaken; flashing pretty blue eyes at him.

But, it was what was _behind _those eyes that made him stop.

Its soul wasn't like anything he'd ever seen before.

Then, the baby cooed at him.

And he knew she had him hook, line, and sinker.

.

For the first four years of her life, Peter watched over her from a distance; making sure no one harmed her.

But, when she was four, he found a chance to be a part of her life.

"Don't be scared."

She was looking at him with wide eyes as he stood in the middle of her bedroom.

"Who'we you?"

"My name's Peter; I'm going to be your best friend."

.

Naomi hadn't been too sure about him in the beginning, but when he promised to play whatever game she wanted whenever she wanted, she soon became excited.

It soon became apparent the reason she was so excited was because no one ever played her favorite games with her.

Probably because her favorite games were some variant of her hitting someone with whatever happened to be on hand.

"Is there any _other _games you like to play?" Peter asked as she hit him with a copy of Grimm fairytales for the seventeenth time because apparently he was a robber and she was a cop.

Naomi paused, thinking about it for a moment.

"Nope."

And she smacked him again.

.

"It's not funny, Wanda; I think I'm getting internal bleeding."

"You can't get internal bleeding, dumbass."

"I thought so too, but now I'm not so sure!"

.

The next day he appeared at Naomi's house; he was slightly afraid of getting the same treatment as yesterday.

But, Naomi suggested a game of checkers.

Peter soon learned that toddlers don't care much for rules.

"I win!" Naomi announced, skipping straight across the board and taking all of his pieces.

"Yep," Peter said, amused.

.

"I like children's complete disregard for preset rules and other people's feelings."

"See? I always knew you were a baby."

"Shut up."

.

"I'm sorry, Naomi; who's Peter?" Mrs. Parker asked at dinner.

"He's my fwiend," Naomi replied.

"Is he a kid?"

"No," Naomi said.

"Why is he playing with you?" Mr. Parker asked, slightly alarmed.

"You could ask him; he's standing behind you."

Both Mr. and Mrs. Parker looked over their shoulders, Mrs. Parker seeming to become relieved.

"What's she talking about?" Mr. Parker asked.

"It's just an imaginary friend, Anthony; Isaac had one for a little while, remember?"

While both adults expressed their relief; Naomi slumped in her chair.

.

"Petewr?"

"Yeah?" Peter asked, before frowning at Naomi's tear filled eyes "What is it?"

"Awe you imaginawy?"

Peter dropped to his knees in front of Naomi.

"_No, _Naomi; I'm _real." _

"But, they couldn't see you," Naomi pointed out as tears began to fall.

"Just because they can't see me doesn't make me imaginary… Naomi, you're _special. _You're _so _special. When I saw how special you were, I knew I wanted to be your friend. But, the rest of your family isn't special; they can't see me."

"Why am I special?" Naomi asked.

"I really don't know, Naomi," Peter admitted "But, do you want to hear a secret?"

Naomi nodded rapidly and leaned in closer.

"You're so special that one day, you and I are going to get _married." _

"Mawwied?" Naomi asked with wide eyes, Peter grinning.

"Would you like that?"

Naomi nodded and smiled before she threw her arms around his neck; Peter returning the tight hug.

.

"You told her you two were going to get married?"

"Yeah, so?"

"That's _really _weird, you know that, right?"

.

"What do you wanna do today?" Peter asked.

"… I wanna play with my bwothers' action figuwes, but I can't," Naomi said with a pout.

"Why not?" Peter asked, tilting his head.

"Because, they won't let me."

"But, they aren't here," Peter pointed out, Naomi frowning in confusion "Just go take them and put them back before they come home."

Naomi blinked slowly, as if that had never occurred to her.

.

"Did you seriously encourage her to steal?"

"What?"

.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked as Naomi yawned for the fifth time.

"Didn't sleep."

"Why not?" Peter asked.

"Joseph says thewe's a monstew undew my bed."

Peter blinked slowly before sighing.

"There aren't any monsters under your bed, Naomi."

"But…"

"Joseph was just saying that to scare you."

"But, thewe is one," Naomi said.

"How about I stay until you fall asleep?" Peter asked.

"Then the monstew will get you," Naomi said, Peter chuckling.

"No, it won't."

"Because you'we a monstew fightew?"

Peter's lip twitched.

"Nope. Because I'm the king of the monsters and no one is going to hurt my future Queen."

.

"Was there something under her bed?"

"Other than a few spiders and a lot of dust? No."

.

"Happy birthday, Naomi," Peter said.

"Did you get me a pwesent?" Naomi asked, Peter chuckling.

"Of course, I did."

Peter pulled out a small package and passed it to her, Naomi happily tearing away the paper.

Inside were action figures of Wonder Woman and of Harley Quinn.

Naomi refused to put them down for the next three days.

.

"You're welcome."

"Shut up."

.

Peter watched in amusement as Naomi threw a fit.

"Naomi, _enough, _you're not getting a cookie!" Mrs. Parker exclaimed.

Naomi continued to stomp and yell until Mrs. Parker grabbed her arm (far too tightly for Peter's liking) and hauled her up to her room.

"Stay in here until you fix your attitude! God, why can't you be more like your sister?"

Mrs. Parker slammed the door and Naomi looked at the door with wide, teary eyes. Her lip began to wobble and Peter revealed himself to her.

Naomi looked up at him with wide eyes and just before she could burst into tears, Peter kneeled down in front of her and held out a cookie.

"Does that make it better?" He asked, Naomi shaking her head and still looking miserable "Then what's wrong?"

"Mommy _hates _me."

Peter felt his heart break as he looked at the distraught young girl.

"No, she doesn't," Peter soothed "And even if she does, _I _will _always _love you."

"… You love me?" Naomi asked quietly.

"More than anything."

Naomi smiled shyly before splitting the cookie in half and bashfully passing one half to Peter.

.

"That's the cutest thing I have ever heard."

"Hush."

.

Naomi was looking up at Wanda with suspicious eyes.

"Who're you?"

"I'm Peter's twin sister, Wanda."

"Where's Peter?"

"He's working right now, but he talks so much about you I wanted to come and meet you myself."

"Peter talks about me?" Naomi asked, Wanda smiling.

"Of course."

"… You wanna color with me?" Naomi asked, Wanda grinning.

"I'd love to."

It didn't take Peter long to show up, sending Wanda a look.

"Why're you here?" He hissed.

"I just wanted to meet Naomi," She replied "She's been showing me her drawings."

"Wanda, what're you up to?" Peter asked suspiciously.

Wanda sighed, standing up and taking Peter a little off to the side.

"One day, she's going to become one of us."

"Never," Peter spat at Wanda.

Wanda sighed at her brother, her heart softening considerably during the encounter she was about to witness.

"Peter?"

Peter was immediately on his knees so he'd be eye level with Naomi.

"Yeah?"

"I made this for you."

Peter took the drawing from Naomi; it looked like every other scribble drawing a five year old does, but Peter was beaming.

"Thank you; I'll put it in my house so whenever I have to go home, I can think of you when I see it," Peter said.

"Ooh, can I go to your house?" Naomi asked excitedly, Wanda sending a pointed look at Peter.

"Shut up," The silver haired demon muttered.

"Mommy says that's a bad word," Naomi said.

"Naomi, you know I'd never lie to you; your mommy is dumb."

Naomi burst into a fit of giggles that made Peter grin.

"You're going to get her in trouble," Wanda said.

"Nah, Naomi knows not to tell her parents about what I say about them, right?"

"Right."

Wanda sighed; reminding herself why she was here.

"Peter, I know you don't want to accept this, but take this," Wanda said, passing Peter an envelope.

"… How will I know when to open it?"

"Trust me; you'll know."

.

"Happy birthday," Peter said with a grin, Naomi smiling back "Do you want your present?"

"Yes!"

No one in Naomi's family could ever figure out where she got a crown.

But, they all found out how she refused to take it off for a week and a half.

.

"You're such a sap, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, I do."

.

"Peter, why can't I tell my mommy what you look like?"

"Because if you did, it might scare her," Peter replied softly as Naomi cuddled up to him.

"But, you're not scary," Naomi protested "You just have funny hair."

"I can be scary if I want too."

"No you can't."

Peter pushed her away so she could get a good look at his face before he pulled it into a grotesque smile with black eyes; a reflection of his true form.

Once he snapped back, he took in Naomi's horrified face, complete with tears ready to spill.

"Hey, you know I won't hurt you."

"But, you looked like a monster."

"I am," Peter admitted "I'm the worst monster there's ever been."

Naomi gulped hard, Peter smiling slightly.

"That should make you feel better. No monster is ever going to mess with the scariest monster's girl."

Naomi seemed to cheer slightly.

"You'll keep me safe?"

"Of course."

"Because you're my friend?"

"Yes."

"And you'll stay around forever?"

"… Not forever, baby."

Naomi's smile dropped.

"Why not?"

"You're going to outgrow this one day."

"No I'm not!" Naomi insisted.

"Hey, I'll have to leave, but I'll come back," Peter promised "And you know what's going to happen when I come back?"

"What?"

"You and I are going to get married."

.

"I showed her who I am."

"And?"

"… She's going to be mine one day."

.

Peter gently helped Naomi over a log; they were exploring the woods out back of Naomi's house.

"Do you think there's bears in here?"

"I doubt it," Peter replied.

"How about wolves?"

"Not likely."

"Is there _anything _cool?"

"Well, there's you and me."

"You're not cool."

"Excuse me?" Peter asked, smiling slightly "I am _very _cool!"

"You're not," Naomi repeated, giggling.

"Oh, yeah?" Peter asked.

"Oh, yeah."

Peter scooped her up into his arms and started tickling her; the young girl bursting into hysterics.

"Stop!" She said through laughter.

"Not until you say I'm cool!"

"You're cool, you're cool!"

Peter stopped tickling and Naomi managed to calm down after about a minute.

"You're really not cool."

Then she bolted.

.

"It's a good thing Naomi can see the truth."

"I am _very _cool!"

.

"Happy birthday, Naomi. How was your party?"

"Oh, we played with water balloons and we ate pizza and cake and Carrie showed me a cool way to braid my hair!"

When Peter was quiet, Naomi turned to look at him.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"You're getting so big."

.

"I have to leave soon, don't I?"

"… It's for the best."

.

"What're we going to do today?" Naomi asked.

"Whatever you want, Baby."

"… I wanna draw."

"Then let's draw."

The pair sat in silence for about an hour, both of them coloring.

"Naomi… You know I love you, right?"

"Yep. I love you lots and lots too."

"Good…"

After a while, they changed to playing with dolls and action figures.

But, soon the time came.

"Naomi…"

"What is it?" Naomi asked, frowning at Peter's face.

"… It's time for me to go."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, right?" When Naomi's question was answered by only silence her eyes widened "Right?"

"I'm sorry, Naomi."

Naomi shook her head in horror, tears beginning to fall.

"No, you can't go. You can't leave me. You're my best friend."

"You're my best friend too, but it's time for me to go."

Naomi burst into full blown tears and Peter pulled her into his arms.

"Please don't," Naomi sobbed as Peter held her tightly.

"I'm sorry," He replied softly "But I have too."

"Stay with me!"

"I'll come back," Peter promised "In nine years, I'll come back, and I'll marry you."

"Why can't we get married now?" Naomi asked.

"Because you're too young; you need some experience in the world first and even I draw the line somewhere."

"Then why can't you stay?"

"Because you need to experience the world, without me," Peter said "But I got a gift for you."

He pulled the chunky locket out and passed it to Naomi.

"You can't show your parents this, but this is to remind you that I'll come back one day, and when you're wearing this; I can always get to you," Peter said, his heart shattering in a million pieces as he knew what came next "I'm going to miss you a lot too, baby, can you give me a smile to remember?"

Naomi did her very best, but the smile still came out watery.

"Thanks, sweetheart."

Then he touched her forehead; putting her to sleep and erasing her memories of him.

.

"It's done."

"… I'm so sorry, Peter."

.

He didn't go to her.

He knew if he saw her, his resolve would break and he'd appear to her again.

For eight years he waited.

Then, her fifteenth birthday occurred.

Only one more year to go and…

He wanted to see her.

.

They still lived in the same house, but her room was changed.

Peter was admiring her posters when he heard someone come up the stairs.

And then the door was thrown open.

She couldn't see him of course, but…

She was so _beautiful. _

After she shut the door, she threw her bag down on the desk before plopping down on the bed and sighing. Then she reached out and grabbed her phone; looking at something.

Peter couldn't help but stare.

Every bit of her was _exquisite._

He reached out to touch her golden blonde hair, but then he stopped himself; he'd only frighten her.

Later, that night, when she was fast asleep, Peter gently stroked her hair.

One more year.

.

.

"Oooh, look at this one."

"Absolutely not."

"Aww, mom-."

"I won't have my daughter have everything hanging out like that," Mrs. Parker said.

"But, I wouldn't-."

"No."

.

"Naomi, are you ready to go?" Mrs. Parker called, Naomi coming down stairs in jeans "Why aren't you dressed?"

"I'm not going," Naomi said "Because, no way, no how, am I wearing that yellow monstrosity that you want me and Anna to wear."

"Fine. But, you have to explain to Mary why you didn't come to her wedding."

"Whatever."

.

Naomi lounged around the house, sulking a little.

As she made herself a smoothie, there was a knock on her door.

"Package for Naomi Parker?" The UPS man said.

"That's me," Naomi said, frowning in confusion.

"Sign here."

Naomi signed the paper and took the box. Once she'd shut the door, she sat down and opened the package; there was no note, but…

It was the dress she'd wanted.

.

.

She was wearing the dress.

But, Peter was fairly certain she was attempting to kill him.

She was dancing around her room in it with some music playing that she was singing along to.

Peter had seen her sing before, that wasn't the problem. It was _what _she was singing.

_You got me spinning like a ballerina,  
You're the bad boy that I always dreamed of,  
You're the king and, baby, I'm the queen of  
Disaster, disaster._

She was going to kill him before he could claim her soul, he knew it.

.

One more week.

One more week and she would be _his. _

They were moving, but he didn't care; all that mattered was that he'd have his queen.

But, when they crossed over onto the property, he found he couldn't follow.

They'd locked him out.

.

No matter how much he raged and stomped, he couldn't do much more than see into the property and maybe move a cup a few inches.

Those bastards would pay for keeping her away from him.

The closest he could get to her was in her dreams, and even that was lacking.

.

Her body…

It was killing itself.

She was going to die.

.

He kneeled by her bed; using all his energy to be as close as he possibly could be.

She was going to die soon… Peter could see how much longer she had…

An hour at most.

When she died, her soul would flee to him…

He'd have to find her a new body, somehow, or… or…

Peter's eyes welled up with tears;

Naomi was going to die.

And there was nothing he could do about it.

.

Twenty more minutes and Isaac had to be there.

"Is there anything that'll help you right now, or at least, make you happy?" Isaac asked.

"There's a locket on the vanity, could you get it for me?"

Peter's head snapped up.

_The locket. _

If she was wearing that then he could get to her, he could _save _her.

Peter watched with wide eyes as Isaac reached and fastened the locket around Naomi's neck.

And all of Peter's power came surging back to him.

.

She was in the circle.

The one place Peter couldn't get her.

The solution was simple; he'd beg.

"Now; you must have realized that you feel better than you've felt in _weeks,_ right?"

Naomi gave a short nod.

"Imagine how that would feel if you came out of the thing blocking me from you. Naomi, I wouldn't _just _heal you if you came with me; you would feel better than you've _ever _felt… Naomi," Peter whispered "Come with me, and I will give you the _universe_."

"… How do I know this isn't just an elaborate lie?"

"… You don't… but what do you have to lose?"

Naomi looked at him for a few more seconds.

And then she crawled out of the circle.

Immediately, Peter engulfed her in his arms.

He needed to heal her.

Of course, the only way to do that would to be close to her.

He could do that.

.

He had her in his arms.

She was still extremely weak, of course, but…

He _had _her.

After all these years…

He finally had his Queen.

.

.

.

**A/N**

**The song Naomi's singing is Queen of Disaster by Lana Del Rey if anybody was wondering.**

**And, before anyone says that this version of their relationship is creepy, I want you all to know that I ****_know. _****This universe is not supposed to contain healthy relationship of the year; it's kind of fucked up and I recognize that.**

**EverRose808: I've been thinking about it, I'll definitely do it :)**

**Deceptive D Minor: Happy Birthday!****I'm glad you enjoyed it and I'm glad it cheered you up. Let's be honest, if Telly went near Peter's head, Naomi would be the one to drive him insane.**

**Thank you for Reading/Reviewing!**


	84. Peter Travels Back In Time AU

_2023_

Magda was first, of course; natural causes.

Lorna was next; Genosha.

Wanda had been next; it'd come as a shock… all that power and it didn't matter.

And then…

Naomi.

She'd taken a hit meant for him.

Erik had taken care of the Sentinel that'd done it, but…

It was too late.

Naomi had died in his arms.

.

"I can send someone back a couple of weeks, maybe a month, but you're talking about going back decades. You have the most powerful brain in the world, Professor, but the mind can only stretch so far before it snaps. It would rip you apart. I'm sorry, no one could survive that trip. "

Peter snorted; of course it'd been a false hope.

"What if someone's mind was so fast, it could heal itself faster than you could pull it apart?" Erik asked suddenly, Peter looking up at his father in surprise.

.

"I wake up in my young body," Peter said "Then what."

"You'll need to go to my house and find me, convince me of all of this," Xavier said.

"You're a telepath."

"I didn't have my powers in 1973… Peter, I was a very different man then. You'll have to be patient with me."

"Oh, this gonna go great," Peter said, rolling his eyes.

"You'll need me as well," Erik said.

"Why?"

"After Mystique left Charles she came with me and I set her on a dangerous path, a darker path. It's going to take the two of us, side by side at a time when we couldn't be further apart.

"Great. Where were you?"

"It's complicated."

"Of course it is."

"Basically your body will go to sleep while your mind travels back in time. As long as you're back there, past and present will continue to coexist. But once you wake up, whatever you've done will take hold and become history. And for the rest of us it'll be the only history that we know. It'll be like the last fifty years never happened, in this world, in this war. The only person who will remember it is you. Alright, Peter, I need to you clear your head and to stay as calm as possible."

"Why?" Peter asked.

"If your mind gets rocky it'll be harder for me to hold you. You could start to slip between past and future."

"What if it gets a little rocky?"

"Think peaceful thoughts?" Kitty offered.

"Any good news?" Peter asked.

"Well, you're going to be in your young body; that'll be nice, right?"

Peter sent Kitty a slightly offended look.

"You won't have much time in the past, the Sentinels will find us. They always do," Bobby said.

"And this time we won't be able to run, we'll have no escape. This is our last chance," Kitty said "This might sting a little."

Yeah, _sting._

_._

Peter opened his eyes groggily; the ceiling above him coming into focus.

Wait a second.

He _knew _those posters.

Peter hopped up, wobbling for a moment; he was slower now. He then ran into the bathroom he knew was there; looking into the mirror.

Holy _shit._

Seventeen year old him stared back; his hair was down to his shoulders and his face was pale and smooth, clear of the scars that marked him in the future.

Peter ran upstairs and…

_Mom._

Magda jumped and looked over in confusion as her son hugged her.

"What'd you do?" She asked suspiciously.

"It's what I'm about to do."

.

After a tight hug with Lorna, he was out of the house.

And the primal want to find Naomi was eating him up.

But… even if he went and found her, she'd think he was a crazy person.

Besides, if he accomplished what he'd set out to do, she would be saved.

And that's all that mattered.

.

The Pentagon.

Of course Erik was in the damn _Pentagon._

Peter sighed; would he even be able to do it with this speed? Would he be able to break Erik out of his cell? Obviously, the cell wouldn't be made out of metal, so it was probably made out of-.

_Glass._

"I know someone who can help us."

.

She opened the door and Peter's heart broke.

She was so _young. _

She had none of the scars that would cut across her face and arms like she would one day, not even the M shaped one that would be carved into the spot over her eyebrow years before she met Peter. Her eyes held none of the darkness that came from haunting memories. She was practically a _child._

But, she was still the most beautiful woman Peter had ever seen.

.

It was difficult to convince her to help them, only the fact that they were mutants made her trust them.

Then, she joined them in the car and after listening to the plan, she started to _flirt _with him.

His Naomi wasn't like that; she would've never flirted with someone she just met. But… this was Naomi before she'd been hurt; before the pain.

So, Peter flirted back.

.

"The easiest would be if I carried you."

Naomi blinked slowly before nodding.

"Like, bridal style?"

Peter inwardly winced at that; he could vividly remember carrying Naomi across the threshold of their home.

"Yeah."

Peter easily swept Naomi up in his arms, the young girl giggling a little and making Peter warm.

Naomi was in his arms again.

And this time he wasn't going to lose her.

.

Peter knew that in due time, Naomi would be able to rebuild a building made of glass in a few moments, but he couldn't help but worry as she started working on the glass ceiling of the cell.

But, she did it, even if she was tired afterwards.

.

Peter easily took down the guards, even if he was so _slow _now.

Once he stopped, he smiled as the group stared in shock at what had just happened.

They all started to leave, Naomi bringing up the rear as she spoke to Peter.

"That was _incredible."_

Peter didn't quite remember the last time he'd blushed, but he was right now.

.

"Do you want to help crash the Paris Summit and save all life?"

"What?"

.

Peter drummed his fingers on his armrest; the plane was taking forever.

"Peter?"

Peter looked up at Naomi, who was shifting uncomfortably.

"I don't understand what's going on."

Peter softened before he patted the seat beside him.

"We're stopping Trask from making mutant killing robots that will kill everyone in fifty years. To do that, we need to find a mutant named Raven, who's attempting to assassinate Trask today. The assassination will fail and Trask will use her blood to create a machine that can adapt to any mutation unless we stop it from happening."

"How do you know all this?" Naomi asked.

"Because I'm _from _the future."

Naomi blinked slowly before hopping up.

"You don't believe me," Peter observed.

"Yeah, because you're insane," Naomi hissed.

"I know that three months after your ninth birthday you accidently broke a glass on your nightstand with your powers for the first time."

"Have you been talking to my brother?" Naomi demanded, Peter sighing.

"And I know that two months after that, you turned invisible for the first time and you sat in your closet for three hours while crying because you didn't want to be any more of a freak than you already thought you were."

Naomi was frozen in her shock, her eyes slightly glassy.

"I… I never told anyone that."

"One day you'll tell me," Peter said.

"Why?" Naomi asked, Peter frowning "Why you?"

Peter looked away from Naomi and out the window.

Naomi swallowed hard.

"Are you and I…?"

"Yeah."

"I die, don't I?"

Peter looked over in surprise, Naomi biting her lip.

"That's why you look so sad when you think I won't notice," Naomi said.

"It's my fault you died; you took a hit meant for me and…" Peter trailed off.

"I'll probably be willing to do it again," Naomi said.

"If we can stop this; you won't have to."

.

They'd manage to stop Raven and convince her to come back with them to Charles's mansion, even after Erik attempted to kill her. The only problem was convincing her to not go through with her plan to kill Trask.

"Okay, I honestly don't know what the fuck is going on right now," Naomi started, Peter having to fight a smile away; that was his Naomi "But, maybe you should listen to the dude from the future."

.

Raven had gone to continue with her plan.

Peter gritted his teeth before kicking a dresser in one of Charles's spare rooms.

Maybe Erik had the right idea.

Maybe if Peter went and snapped Raven's neck Naomi would finally be safe.

Peter was about to leave to do just that when there was a soft knock on his bedroom door. Peter opened the door to find Naomi wringing her hands.

"What is it?" Peter asked, Naomi shrugging. Peter sighed; he could read Naomi like a book. Something was wrong "Come in."

Naomi entered and Peter closed the door behind her.

"Naomi, what's wrong?" Peter asked.

"… I'm scared."

Peter swallowed hard.

"I'll protect you. No matter how this all turns out, I will protect you."

"But, _you _are not going to be around that long," Naomi countered "… How much longer do you think you have here?"

"I honestly don't know," Peter said, moving so he was standing across from Naomi.

"Okay," Naomi said, more to herself than to Peter.

Then she moved forward and kissed him.

The first thing that struck Peter was how much like a _beginner _she kissed. It wasn't that the kiss was _bad, _it was just…Young.

And that's when Peter started feeling sick.

He gently pushed her off; Naomi looking at him with wide, half embarrassed, half hurt eyes.

"Naomi," He whispered, stroking her hair lightly "I love you more than any other person in the _world _could love someone, but you don't understand. I look young, but I'm an old man. I'm sixty-seven and you're… You're so young."

"I don't care," Naomi replied, pushing herself closer to him.

It was getting harder to resist it now; the idea of having this youthful woman underneath him was enticing, as well as being her first time, and…

And the thought of being with Naomi again was driving him crazy.

"I need to know that you understand what you're getting into right now," Peter said, Naomi rolling her eyes.

"I _do." _

Peter studied her face for another moment before he pulled her into a searing kiss.

.

"When I go back…"

"Don't talk about it."

Peter snorted as Naomi curled up to him.

"Let me finish; when I go back, promise me something?"

"What's that?" Naomi asked.

"Give younger me a chance?" Peter asked hopefully "We're not much alike anymore, but… He'll be more suited to you than I am; he's fast and fun loving and rule breaking… He'll love you just as much as I do."

Naomi studied Peter for a moment before nodding.

.

Naomi was fast asleep when Peter learned that Trask was going to be parading the Sentinels around.

This would turn into a fight; he knew it, but…

He couldn't stand the idea of this young Naomi being in a fight.

Peter watched her as she slept; she was so peaceful.

Peter attempted to memorize every part of her before he gently kissed her forehead.

"Naomi Parker, I'll love you until the day I die."

.

They'd stopped Raven.

Or, more accurately, Raven stopped Erik and made mutants look good.

Naomi was going to be pissed when they came back, that would be okay; Peter could ex-.

Peter fell to the ground, clutching his head; what was happening?

He was…

And then everything went black.

.

.

.

Music was playing.

That was the first thing Peter registered.

"Peter, I swear to god, if you don't turn off that fucking alarm I'm gonna smash it into a million pieces."

Peter reached over and shut off the alarm out of habit before looking over.

_Naomi._

It wasn't the Naomi he'd left, no, she was older than that, but…

There weren't scars slicing across her face, there wasn't the deep sadness embedded in her, she was…

"What is it?" Naomi asked, opening her eyes blearily as she noticed Peter staring at her.

"You are so beautiful."

"You're in a mood this morning," Naomi observed, Peter suddenly catching her hand and pressing kisses all over it. Naomi frowned as she took in the look he was giving her, when it all seemed to click.

"Peter, are you…?"

Peter nodded and Naomi gave a laugh as she began to cry.

"You've missed quite a bit, Maximoff."

"Then tell me all of it."

.

.

.

**A/N**

**Saw Deadpool ;) Soon.**

**christian's bytch, I was thinking Calvin and Hobbes, but that works super good too :)**

**anonymouscsifan, I was thinking Isaac's was Wanda too.**

**Yoko Takara, It's a podcast (it's also free).**

**Thanks for Reading/Reviewing!**


	85. Valentine's Day

The first thing Naomi saw was Peter looming over her.

Naomi gave a yelp and jumped, Peter jumping back but his lip twitching slightly.

"Peter, what the hell?" Naomi hissed.

"I was gonna wait for you to wake up, but it's already eleven," Peter said in his defense.

"Why're you here?" Naomi asked "My parents might catch you."

"First, it's Saturday; your family is all out. Second, don't you remember what day it is?" Peter asked, cocking his head as Naomi shook hers.

Peter moved and suddenly Naomi had a calendar in front of her face. Naomi blearily looked at the dates before her eyes fell on today.

"Fuck."

Peter snorted before putting the calendar back on the wall.

"Peter, you don't have to-."

"Yes, I do," Peter said, suddenly holding out a bouquet for Naomi, who smiled softly and took it "C'mon, get up."

.

"Where we going?" Naomi asked as she washed her hair.

"Surprise," Peter said from his spot sitting on the sink, smiling when he heard Naomi's annoyed huff.

Naomi turned the shower off and held her hand outside.

"Pass me a towel?"

"Lemme have a peek?"

"Keep acting like that and you're not getting any tonight."

Naomi smirked as immediately after she said that, Peter placed a towel in her hands.

.

"What should I wear?" Naomi asked, looking through her closet in her underwear. She felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned to find Peter holding out a box. Naomi gave her boyfriend a look before she opened it and took a look at what was inside.

"Lorna picked it out, but I had veto power. Be lucky I did or else you'd be putting on a ball gown right now."

"Well, tell Lorna it's gorgeous," Naomi said, pulling the light blue dress out of the box and slipping it on; Peter zipping it up for her.

"I'm always impressed by your ability to get everything exactly in my size," Naomi said.

"I have your measurements memorized," Peter said, Naomi looking over with her eyebrows raised.

"What's my bra size?"

"34C."

Naomi looked at him suspiciously before leaning and opening her drawer to pull out a bra; looking at the tag.

"Oh, yep, that's right."

.

"Okay, ready?" Peter asked, Naomi climbing into his arms.

"Impress me, Maximoff."

And then they were somewhere else.

Peter gently placed Naomi down, taking her hand and leading her out from behind a building.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

"… Where are we?" Naomi asked, looking around.

"The Santa Cruz Boardwalk," Peter explained "We can go somewhere else if you want."

"No, no; this is cool," Naomi said with a smile, Peter sighing in relief.

"What do you want to do first?" Peter asked excitedly "Do you wanna ride a ride or play some games or-."

"Can we get something to eat?" Naomi interrupted, knowing Peter could go on forever if she let him "I haven't had anything today."

"Oh, crap, yeah," Peter said, before smiling "Stay here, okay?"

Before Naomi could reply, he was gone; Naomi rolling her eyes good naturedly.

"Oh, god, Peter; are you trying to kill me?" Naomi asked, Peter laughing.

"Don't act like this isn't what you wanted," Peter said, holding the funnel cake right up to her face, Naomi cracking and taking it from him.

"So good," Naomi said with her mouth full, Peter grinning.

"Told ya so."

.

They'd gone on all the rides on the boardwalk (and made out on the Ferris Wheel) and now they were at the games.

"Are you gonna win me a stuffed animal?" Naomi asked, Peter throwing the ball he planned to throw at a plate up and down.

"I'll win you a million."

"What if I want a billion?"

"Well, that's a little unrealistic," Peter replied, Naomi laughing.

Peter easily broke the plates (of course) and proudly handed Naomi a stuffed bear, the young girl smiling.

"I've decided on his name," she said.

"Yeah?" Peter asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as they looked at the other games.

"Django."

Peter groaned as Naomi cackled.

"I take you here, I give you a stuffed animal, and _this _is how you repay me?" Peter asked.

"Here, I'll make it up to you," Naomi said, before frowning "Can I have some money?"

Peter rolled his eyes and passed her some cash before she dragged him over to one of the games; the Milk Bottle game.

She paid for three balls before _easily _knocking down all nine of the milk bottles that were put up.

"Good arm, Missy," The worker said, obviously impressed as he handed her a stuffed bear, which she handed to Peter.

Once they'd walked away from the booth, Peter leaned in close to her ear.

"You cheated," he teased.

"They did first," Naomi pointed out "Those milk bottles were glued together."

"Such a negligent use of powers, you should be ashamed," Peter teased, Naomi snorting.

"Like you didn't just run and tap those plates," Naomi replied.

"You know what?" Peter said, grinning "I've decided on _my _bear's name."

"Yeah?"

"Gertrude."

"I guess that's fair."

.

"This has been really fun, Peter, but it's only three o'clock and we've done everything here," Naomi pointed out.

"Are you assuming this is the _only _place we're going?" Peter asked, Naomi's eyes widening.

"It's _not?" _

Peter grinned.

"Ready for stop number two?"

Naomi smiled excitedly and nodded, the next thing she knew, they were standing somewhere new.

"Where are we now?"

"Kauna'oa Beach," Peter said with a grin.

"Hawaiian?" Naomi asked with a smile.

"Yep. And they only let twenty-five people in at a time, so there's hardly anyone here," Peter said.

"How could we even get in, then?" Naomi asked.

"I may have _displaced _some people."

"I love you so much."

"How much?" Peter asked, holding up a bag, Naomi frowning and taking it.

"Oh," she said in understanding, raising her eyebrow at Peter, who looked hopeful in return.

Naomi gestured for Peter to turn around before she started to change. Thankfully, Peter had stopped them both in the forest that surrounded the beach and she could change without worrying about being seen.

Peter bounced slightly before Naomi suddenly placed her dress on his shoulder before handing him her bra and underwear as well; his ears pinking slightly.

"Wait a second…"

Peter tensed.

"Peter, is this the bikini Honey Ryder wore in Dr. No?"

"Um, no?"

.

"You know, I probably shouldn't tan," Naomi said, stretched out on a towel after they swam "My family will wonder where I got one in the middle of February."

"Yeah, but it feels nice," Peter countered.

"True," Naomi said, before rolling over and wrapping her arms around Peter "Thanks for everything."

"We're not done," Peter said.

"I know, just wanted to thank you," Naomi said.

"My pleasure," Peter said, running his hand through her hair before looking down at his watch "We need to get going."

When Naomi looked slightly disappointed, Peter spoke.

"We can come back here later."

"Okay," Naomi said with a smile.

Then, they were somewhere else.

"You took me away from the beach for a hotel?" Naomi asked incredulously, Peter snorting.

"So we can take showers," he countered, before suddenly appearing out of his swim trunks and having taken a shower "Your turn."

"Oh, that's too bad; I was kind of hoping you'd take one with me."

Peter swallowed hard before shaking his head.

"We have somewhere to be in twenty minutes," he said, more to himself than to Naomi.

"Ah, well."

"Later," Peter promised, Naomi smirking and walking into the bathroom.

.

Peter zipped up the back of a different dress; much nicer than the other one and obviously meant for going to somewhere special. Peter then grinned and quickly changed into something nicer himself.

"You look good, Maximoff," Naomi said, Peter smiling.

"Not as good as you."

"_No _one can look as good as me, though," Naomi pointed out, Peter laughing.

"C'mon, time to go."

Peter took her somewhere and for a brief moment Naomi was confused.

And then it clicked.

"The Eiffel Tower?"

"It's time for dinner," Peter said as an explanation, tugging Naomi along.

Naomi grinned as he brought her into the Eiffel Tower and led her to the restaurant, it suddenly occurring to Naomi what was wrong.

"It's, like, one AM here, Peter; how come they're serving?"

"I may have bribed them," Peter said with a shrug that made Naomi grin.

Peter pulled out Naomi's chair for her before saying something to their waiter in French that Naomi didn't understand and then turning back to her.

"Did you have a good day?" Peter asked hopefully.

"Peter, of _course _I did. How could I have _not?" _Naomi asked "This is a contender for the best day of my life."

Peter grinned.

"Good. I'd hoped you'd enjoy it."

"Well, I did," Naomi said, grabbing the hand that was resting on the table "It's been _awesome." _

"Good."

.

.

.

"You're going to get it so good tonight."

"I'd hoped that would happen too."

.

.

.

**A/N**

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

**Okay, that thing of Naomi not knowing her own bra size is modeled after me, since I can never remember mine. **

**A lot of you said you were seeing Deadpool and I hope you all enjoy it!**

**TARDIStime, I'd be totally happy to do that (although I wouldn't mind your take on it as well)****.**

**Thanks For Reading/Reviewing!**


	86. Domestic Fluff 4

Naomi entered their apartment, throwing her backpack on the couch and frowning as she realized that Peter's keys were in the bowl, but the house was quiet.

That was very strange.

"Peter, you home?" Naomi called.

"Bedroom!"

Naomi frowned at Peter's strained voice.

She entered the room to find Peter curled up under the covers.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Naomi asked the lump of covers.

"Don't feel good," Peter said, his voice muffled until Naomi pulled the covers off of his head, frowning at his glassy eyes and pressing her hand on Peter's cheek; he was burning up.

"You've got a fever," Naomi murmured, running her hands through Peter's hair as he scrunched his eyes shut.

"Mhm… I have a headache and my throat hurts and-." Peter coughed hard, Naomi sighing and running her hand through his hair comfortingly "That too."

"I think you have the flu; did you take medicine?"

"Couldn't find it."

Naomi rolled her eyes, going to the bathroom to retrieve the medicine and to get a glass of water. Naomi sat down on the bed next to Peter and helped him sit up; Peter taking the meds before slumping down on the bed again and pouting.

"It aches," he muttered.

"Would a massage help?"

Peter looked up at Naomi.

"Probably not, but I would still like one."

Naomi rolled her eyes.

"Take your shirt off and flip over."

"Damn, Naomi; didn't know you were in that mood," Peter mumbled, but doing as she said.

"Peter, you can hardly string together coherent sentences," Naomi countered before moving and gently beginning to massage his back.

Peter guiltlessly moaned as her fingers kneaded into his back; releasing the tension.

"Keep making sounds like that and I might _start _feeling that way," Naomi teased.

Instead of replying, Peter just inarticulately mumbled into his pillow as Naomi continued to massage him.

After about twenty minutes, Naomi slowed her massaging before leaning down and kissing Peter's cheek.

"Better?"

"Mhm," he said, flipping back over.

"Good," Naomi said, letting the silence rest between them "… You should probably eat."

Peter groaned and pulled the covers over his head, Naomi smiling softly.

"How about soup and tea?"

"Hot flavored water with hot flavored water to drink. Yay."

Peter looked over to see Naomi raising an eyebrow.

"… Sorry. I hate being sick."

"I know, Baby," Naomi said "Chicken noodle?"

"Yes, please."

"Do you want honey in your tea; it'll help your throat."

Peter nodded, pulling the blankets down around his neck and settling into bed as Naomi left the room to go make him dinner.

About thirty minutes later, right as Peter was dozing off, Naomi returned. She set the mug down on the bedside table before setting down the tray on Peter's lap.

"Do I need to feed you?"

"I'm a grown ass man, Naomi," Peter said, glaring at his girlfriend even though it wasn't working as intimidation; he looked _really _out of it.

"Okay, okay," Naomi said with an amused smile "How about some TV?"

After watching TV for about an hour, Naomi looked over to find Peter fast asleep. The young girl smiled and leaned to gently kiss his forehead.

.

Peter awoke, looking over at the clock; midnight.

"Naomi?!"

Naomi poked her head into the bedroom, Peter noticing she was in her pajamas now with a toothbrush in her mouth.

"Hey, what is it?"

"Can you get me some water?"

Naomi left the room before returning with a glass of water, Peter smiling gratefully before drinking it all. Naomi left to spit out her toothpaste before returning and raising an eyebrow.

"Do you want some more?"

"Mhm."

Naomi got him some more water before sitting on the bed beside him as he lay down.

"I'm sorry that you've had to do all this for me," Peter muttered, Naomi running her hand through his hair.

"Don't apologize; it's nothing. Besides, it's kind of fun to take care of you; it's usually vice versa."

It was quiet for a moment, Peter smiling slightly and running his hand up and down Naomi's arm.

Naomi hopped up but Peter caught her hand.

"Where're you going?" He asked, Naomi's heart softening at his wide eyes.

"I'm going to get a cold washcloth for your head."

Peter dropped her hand and allowed her to go to the bathroom and grab what she needed. Naomi returned and sat beside him; gently wiping his face before placing the washcloth down on his forehead.

"That feel good?"

"Yeah."

Peter smiled slightly before his eyes flew open; Naomi was getting into bed and cuddling up to him.

"Hey, no; you'll get sick," he said, scooting away from her.

"No I won't… And even if I do; I have you to take care of me."

Peter reluctantly laid back down on the pillows, Naomi smiling and leaning to gently kiss him.

"Yeah, okay," Peter said, sounding like he was already halfway asleep.

Naomi smiled and cuddled up to him before he jerked awake slightly.

"Naomi?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

.

.

.

"I told you so."

Naomi glared at Peter from her spot in bed, opening her mouth to say something before she had a coughing fit.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked, obviously amused.

"I hate you."

.

.

.

**A/N**

**A little short but something to tide it over while I work on Deadpool.**

**ratherbereading125: I definitely want to have Vanessa in this story; I love her!**

**anonymouscsifan: That's a good idea, I like it!**

**shadowjumper7: Hey, I did a chapter like that; chapter 44. And if you want more of Avengers; I do have a whole series about a Pietro/OC/Wanda pairing :)**

**Dustfinger's cheering section: First, I was not aware of that, thank you for telling me. Second, yeah, that chapter isn't in the greatest detail because it was when I was doing my write a chapter a day thing and I'd skipped a day so I did two that day.**

**Thanks for Reading/Reviewing! **


	87. March 1st

In a world divided by fear, one man must stand alone against the forces of darkness.

From the writer that abandoned three stories before finally getting her fucking act together, comes a retelling with an original character that was mostly created because the writer got super fucking bored one day.

An original character whose main strengths are the very things the writer is insecure about.

An original character who is paired with a character who only had seven fucking minutes of screen time.

An original character who originally had fuck all to do with me but the writer just decided on a whim to make her my daughter.

And, of course, featuring me; a human equivalent of Wal-Mart brand condoms.

That's right, it's me; Deadpool!

And get ready to read my story because it is coming!

Tomorrow.


	88. Domestic Fluff 5

Naomi was _exhausted._

She'd fallen to sleep late because Peter decided to sneak into her room at midnight and tease her all damn night long. Plus, today was PE day, so Naomi was just drained.

So, before she went to Peter's, she stopped by a gas station to pick up an energy drink.

Naomi gave a large yawn as she made her way to Peter's house; the drink in her backpack.

"You look tired."

"Well, hello to you too," Naomi said sarcastically as she entered Peter's house.

"Hi," Peter said, leaning in to kiss Naomi quickly "But, seriously; you look tired."

"Whose fault is that?" Naomi pointed out, Peter giving her an unrepentant grin as the two headed down into the basement.

"But, we had fun last night, didn't we?"

Naomi attempted to stop herself from smiling, but she couldn't stop the soft blush that colored her cheeks as she remembered the night before. The very _physical _night before.

"That's what I thought," Peter said with a smirk "You wanna take a nap?"

"Depends, are you going to keep your hands to yourself?" Naomi asked.

"Of course," Peter said "Unless you want me to _stop _keeping them to myself."

"Shut up," Naomi said, gently shoving Peter before throwing her bag onto Peter's couch and walking over to his bed. Peter watched as she stripped off her jacket before crawling under the covers and getting comfortable.

"Are you going to stare at me the entire time?" Naomi teased.

"Sorry," Peter said, turning away "I'll wake you up when it's dinner time."

"Alright, 'night."

"Sweet dreams."

.

Naomi had been having a lovely dream about her and Peter when she was awoken by a crashing sound. She sat up in bed to see that Peter had crashed into his row of bikes, making them fall like dominoes.

"Peter, what the hell?" She asked groggily, running a hand through her hair as Peter stood up.

"_You'reawake!"_

"What?" Naomi asked, his speech so fast she could barely understand him "Peter, what's going on?"

"_IfoundthedrinkinyourbagandIwascuriouswhatitwassoI-."_

"Peter, slow down," Naomi said, hopping out of bed and staring at the boy who was _vibrating. _

"_I found the drink in your bag and I was curious what it was so I went to the store and got one and oh my god they're so good so I got another one andthenIwantedanotheronesoIgotanotheroneandthen-."_

"Peter!" Naomi interrupted "How many of those did you drink?"

"_Thirty-seven!"_

Naomi's eyes grew wide as Peter burst into laughter before he disappeared and then reappeared.

"_Icangosofastnow!"_

He disappeared once again, this time reappearing with an entire display case worth of jewelry.

"_Hereyougo!" _

Naomi was suddenly aware of Peter putting all different types of jewelry on her; a _ridiculous _amount of jewelry on her.

"Peter, Peter, Peter!" Naomi said, pulling of the twenty bracelets covering her arms.

"_I'llputthemback," _Peter offered, removing all the jewelry and then disappearing before reappearing with flowers. A _lot _of flowers.

"Peter-."

"_Let'sgosomewhere!"_

Suddenly they were both in front of the Colosseum; Peter running back and forth between Naomi and god knows where.

"Peter, let's go home," Naomi said, the pair suddenly in the basement.

Peter was jittery for a second before disappearing and then reappearing with the _Mona Lisa._

"_Ialwayswantedtotakethis!"_

"Peter!" Naomi yelled, Peter freezing for a moment and looking at her "Return that!"

Peter disappeared and then reappeared sans the classic painting.

"Peter, you need to stop running off," Naomi said, Peter hopping from one foot to another, but going so fast it was hard to tell "You're going to crash hard and you shouldn't be somewhere else when you do."

"_Okay!" _Peter said, smiling widely before the both of them suddenly appeared on the couch "_Let's make out!"_

Naomi blinked for a second before shrugging.

"What the hell."

Then she leaned in and kissed Peter.

His hands felt like they were everywhere at once as he kissed her with vibrating lips. Naomi letting out a gasp as Peter buried his face in her neck; nipping at her gently.

But, then he suddenly pulled away, running over to the Pong machine and then over to play ping pong and then back again.

And he was at the Pong machine when the crash hit.

Naomi could see it take effect; his movements started to slow and he started to droop slightly. He rubbed his eyes as he continued to play; obviously tired. Finally, he yawned and Naomi smiled slightly, hopping up off of the couch and moving over to where he was sluggishly playing Pong.

"Alright, c'mon," she said, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling him up.

"My head hurts," Peter whined, Naomi smiling softly as she led him over to the bed.

"Just lay down; you'll feel better after you've slept."

Peter lied down in his bed pouting as he got comfortable under the sheets.

As Naomi went to leave, Peter caught her hand.

"I woke you up," he slurred.

"Yeah?"

Peter just held up the covers in a silent request, Naomi smiling and joining him in the bed.

Peter cuddled up under her chin and Naomi gently stroked his hair as he pouted.

"So, I take it you won't be having energy drinks again anytime soon?"

"Never again."

.

.

.

**A/N**

**I'm glad you all enjoyed the Deadpool story!**

**anonymouscsifan: I might add more to it, but if I do, it'll be on this story not that one. I hope your niece likes it!**

**Eye of tiger wing of angel: ****I definitely have an idea for that, so I'll probably continue it sometime soon.**

**Thanks for Reading/Reviewing!**


	89. Soulmate Art AU

Everyone was connected to their soulmate through their skin.

It sounds strange when you said it like that, but it was accurate nonetheless.

Whatever mark appeared on your body would appear on your soulmate's as well.

A lot of people would ask why soulmates didn't just write their names and where they were, but that's not how it worked. Everything showed up _but _words. But, if you'd met your soulmate, words would appear when they were written.

Occasionally a bruise would appear on both bodies, but mostly what were transferred were drawings. Oftentimes, you would see people with hearts covering their body, maybe dicks if their soulmate was a jokester

But that goddamn Naomi Parker.

Every day it was some new fantastical drawings covering her; style varying, but the quality always at museum level. One day it would be beautiful designs, the next it would be hyper-realistic Bond girls. It was always different, the only thing that was constant were the few shitty drawings of hearts or maybe flowers that Naomi had drawn herself.

Carrie sighed enviously at the Marilyn Monroe that currently took up a majority of Naomi's left thigh.

Daniel grumbled slightly at the Sugar Skulls and flowers that took up Naomi's arms.

"I bet he's the sensitive artist type," Mrs. Parker would say.

"That might do Naomi some good; get her to calm down," Mr. Parker would reply, sending Naomi a look.

Naomi would ignore both of them and would focus on the new art; a geometric flower or maybe a watercolor cat.

.

All of her family had soulmates, but most of them had pretty average art skills and nothing interesting happened.

Michael was almost always covered in flowers while Anna had just hearts because that's all she could draw. Joseph's had the best skill other than Naomi, but not great. Isaac's was decent and nothing to out of the ordinary happened.

Except for that one time.

It had appeared one day on his arm.

**2392038**

"Isn't this weird?" Isaac asked, Naomi frowning and nodding.

And for as long as Isaac and his soulmate lived, those numbers never went away.

.

It was a sunny day; a Saturday as well.

Naomi was in a good mood; her family was out and she had the house to herself. She spent the beginning of her day checking out the new art; all along her left leg was a pattern while on her right thigh she had the Rolling Stones logo. Her arms were covered in small drawings that she took the time to look at every single one; simple animals and shapes mostly, her favorite being the cat sleeping on a diamond.

She was admiring the Pink Floyd album cover that was drawing itself on her right calf when there was a knock on her door.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, are you Naomi Parker?"

.

Naomi sat in the back with Hank beside her.

"Those are very nice."

"Thanks," Naomi said with a smile "Not my drawings."

"Your soulmate is very talented."

"Yeah," Naomi agreed, not seeing Logan smirk.

.

"The cops are here! Again!"

Naomi smiled slightly as she passed by the woman; not seeing her eyes grow wide as she saw Naomi's art.

.

It was hard to get a good look at him; he kept running back and forth in a blur.

But, he finally stopped and Naomi felt everything in her freeze.

He was mostly covered up, but on his collarbone was a drawing of a bird.

The very same one Naomi had on her collarbone.

.

Peter had a lot of time on his hands.

When his mutation had first developed, he'd almost gone insane at how slow everything was around him. So, as a way to cope, he began drawing. He did simple things on his body and attempted the harder things on paper until he was good enough that he was comfortable with his soulmate seeing it.

He hoped they liked them.

The problem was that he didn't know what kind of things they liked, so he did all sorts of things; different album covers, all types of animals, every celebrity he could think of. They all went on his body and on theirs.

But, what was his favorite was when those small hearts or flowers appeared. The ones his soulmate drew; he treasured them more than anything. They were a sign that there was someone on the other end; that he had a soulmate.

So, he kept drawing and hoping they liked them.

.

His eyes caught on her collarbone, Naomi realizing he noticed as well.

But, he didn't say anything; Naomi's heart sinking slightly.

Did he not want her?

They made their offer and Peter agreed to help.

Then, the two teenagers were in the back of the car; Naomi unsure whether or not to say anything.

But then, her eyes caught on her wrist.

Or, more specifically, the _words _there.

**Hi.**

Naomi smiled widely, looking up to see Peter smiling as well; holding a marker. She reached out and plucked the marker out of Peter's hand. She wrote on the back of her hand.

_Hi._

**I'm Peter.**

_I'm Naomi._

**You're beautiful.**

Naomi looked up in surprise at Peter, who was refusing to look her in the eye.

_Your art certainly contributed to that._

**Do you like it?**

_Honestly, probably my favorite part of my life up until this point._

**It does look good on you; better than it does on me.**

_You're welcome to use me as a canvass; you can draw on my back._

Naomi smirked as she saw how Peter blushed; he knew what needed to come off for that to work.

**I'll hold you to that.**

_Please do. _

**I never thought I'd get a soulmate like you.**

_Like me?_

**I kind of expected to get stuck with some horrible person.**

_Forewarning; I'm pretty horrible._

**You know what I meant.**

_Yeah, I was expecting you to be more moody artist._

**Disappointed?**

_Oh, hell no._

.

It had been _completely _silent in the back of the car; something that made the adults suspicious.

And then the two teenagers were suddenly making out.

.

.

.

**A/N**

**For those who didn't understand; the numbers on Isaac were a tattoo ID Trask Ind. put on Wanda.**

**anonymouscsifan, I'm glad you liked it!**

**Thanks for Reading/Reviewing!**


	90. Naomi's Family are Cops AU

Michael Parker had worked long and hard to become a police officer and finally it had happened.

It had been his dream ever since he was a kid and he was proud to have finally achieved it.

But, of course…

It _was_ a thing.

For six generations at least one of the Parker sons would become a police officer.

Because of this, all of the Parker children had a respect for the police; they all understood the sacred duty they carried.

All except one.

It was hard to tell if Naomi's disrespect stemmed from her hatred of her family or just because she truly disliked cops.

Because, honestly? It was hard to tell if she was doing it to get a rise or if it was just who she was.

.

"Today, I caught your daughter listening to that awful song about killing police."

Michael shifted uncomfortably as his mother ratted out Naomi to their father; Naomi rolling her eyes.

"I told you; I'm not trying to make a statement, I just like Bob Marley and it's a good song."

"Naomi, I don't want any of that trash in my house and I certainly don't want you listening to it and getting any wild ideas; give me that record."

Naomi rolled her eyes and retrieved it, passing it to Mr. Parker sarcastically.

"There ya go, Thought Police."

"Naomi!"

.

Michael _knew _Naomi did thing she shouldn't, but she's never gotten arrested.

She was good at not getting caught.

More than once, Michael wondered if Naomi was the one stealing from those gas stations.

Every week, Michael and his partner, Murphy, would have to go to a new gas station or convenience store and write up the fact that a large amount of items had gone missing. Not even like someone had broken in; like it was there one second, and the next it wasn't.

But, oftentimes the times they reported, he'd been _with _Naomi. So, he knew it wasn't her.

Who it was continued to be a mystery to him.

.

"Naomi! What're you doing here?"

Michael raised an eyebrow at the sound of one of the older officer's greeting his sister.

"Michael forgot his lunch."

Michael looked up to find Naomi walking over.

"I did that on purpose," Michael said with sigh; their mother's cooking was awful.

"Picked you up a burger as well," Naomi said with a smile.

"Naomi, you're a lifesaver."

"I know," Naomi said with a smirk "Anyway, I'm gonna go."

"Not gonna say hi to-."

Naomi gave him a look before he could suggest talking to dad.

"Yeah, right," Michael agreed "Alright, see ya tonight."

"Have fun working towards your next merit badge."

"Get outta here, Punk."

.

It became a regular thing; Naomi would bring Michael lunch every couple days, occasionally staying with him during his lunch hour. She'd even bring his friends food if they gave her the cash.

Most of the cops already knew her from when she was a kid; they had a soft spot for her since they'd managed to delude themselves into think she was a sweet, young daughter and sister of their fellow officers.

But, not all of them were old men.

And everyone knew that Murphy had a little bit of a crush on her. It had seemed weird to Michael at first until it occurred to him; Murphy was only four years older than Naomi.

_That _had been a horrifying realization.

Naomi flirted with him sometimes, but it was unclear if she was legitimately interested in him, or if she just enjoyed watching him squirm.

Michael didn't blame Murphy for going red; Naomi was a very blunt and graphic flirter.

.

"I do like a man in uniform, but I prefer one out of it."

Naomi turned the corner to find Michael desperately trying to cover his laughter.

"That is the worst pick up line I've _ever _heard," he said, Naomi grinning.

"You shoulda seen his face."

.

"Sir?"

Chief Parker looked up in question at the two young men; Michael and Murphy.

"We need to talk to you."

He gestured to the seats.

"What's up, boys?" He asked.

"It's about these thefts you've had us write up," Michael started, Chief Parker sighing and nodding.

"You're wondering why we aren't putting more into looking for this serial thief?"

"Yes, Sir."

"It's because we already know who it is."

Murphy and Michael exchanged a look of surprise as Chief Parker sighed.

"His name's Pietro Maximoff, but everybody calls him Peter. He's the guy you're looking for."

"If you know, why haven't you arrested him?" Michael said.

"No proof; we've been to his house dozens of times and never a single shred of evidence against that bastard. Maybe you two ought to head out there; maybe you'll see something we haven't. Or at the very least you'll be in the same boat as the rest of us."

.

Michael pulled up to a house not too far from his own; he and Murphy heading up to the door.

A middle aged woman opened it, sighing as soon as she saw them.

"Peter! The Cops!"

Then she waved them in.

"He's in the basement."

The two rookies headed down into the basement, only to stop short when they turned the corner.

"Well, this is awkward."

Naomi took a drag from a cigarette; looking over at the two shell-shocked men from her spot in Maximoff's bed. She was sat up with a blanket that covered her lower half, but it was clear that she was only wearing her underwear; both men getting a good look at her black, lacy bra.

"You're looking for Peter, right, Mikey? Peter!" Naomi called before they could answer her, a young man with silver hair hopping down the stairs. Naomi waved at Michael and Murphy "Cops. Deal with."

"What do you want?" Maximoff asked "Haven't done anything. Been here _all _day."

Maximoff winked at Naomi, who smirked in response.

"… Um." Michael cleared his throat uncomfortably "W-We need to know where you were last Thursday at one pm."

"Hm," Maximoff said, dramatically putting his finger against his temple "You know, I'm fairly certain I was at school. Like every other seventeen year old in the middle of the day on a Thursday in April."

Naomi chortled from her spot in the bed.

"You're such an asshole," she mumbled, Maximoff grinning like she just told him she loved him.

"Anything else?" Maximoff asked.

"Can we take a look around?" Michael asked.

"Go for it." Maximoff turned on his heel and headed over to where Naomi was seated; plopping down on the bed, taking the cigarette from between her lips and taking a long pull himself.

Michael and Murphy attempted to focus on the job at hand, but it was pretty hard. Especially since there really wasn't anything to look at; the basement was oddly _bare. _There was some stuff, of course, but… it was weird; it didn't feel quite right.

Murphy got closer to the bed, ardently not looking at the two snickering teenagers. When he accidentally caught Naomi's eye, she winked and spoke.

"I'd let you check under the covers but…"

On one finger she held up a pair of black, lacy panties.

Both teens cackled as Murphy turned tomato red.

"C'mon, Murphy; we're done here," Michael said tightly.

"Alright, feel free to pay another fruitless visit anytime," Maximoff said sarcastically "But, please leave; I got things to do."

Naomi giggled as Maximoff winked at her.

"See ya later, Mikey," Naomi said with a little wave "You too, Murphy."

Then, a thought seemed to occur to Naomi and the last thing the last thing the pair _saw _of them was Naomi leaning over the bed, showing a _frightful _amount of skin.

But, it was not the last they _heard_ of them.

Because, as the two reached the top of the steps, music started loudly playing that mixed with Maximoff's laughter.

_Please allow me to introduce myself  
I'm a man of wealth and taste  
I've been around for a long, long year  
Stole many a man's soul and faith_

Both men exited the house; both taking deep breaths on the front walk.

"Don't mention that to Chief?" Murphy guessed.

"Yep."

_Pleased to meet you  
Hope you guessed my name!_

.

.

.

**A/N**

**This one was****_ incredibly _****fun to write.**

**Also,the reason he doesn't arrest them for smoking is because the minimum age for smoking was 16 for a long time in most states.**

**The song that Mr. Parker makes her give him was ****_I Shot The Sheriff _****Bob Marley version and the song they were playing at the end was ****_Sympathy For The Devil _****by the Rolling Stones.**

**anonymouscsifan, I did intend for him to be drawing Dark Side of the Moon! Also, I will keep the Isaac/Wanda continuation in mind! Thanks!**

**Thanks for Reading/Reviewing!**


	91. Post-Graduation

"You look _so_ stupid."

"It's nice to know you're proud of me, Ami."

"Peter, you could've graduated when you were eight."

"True," Peter said before smiling at Naomi.

The two were standing right outside the auditorium of Peter's school; the graduation ceremony having just finished.

"You'd better be taking me out to eat for sitting through ten hours of boringness," Naomi said.

"Hey, imagine how that ceremony felt for _me. _It was _literally _over ten hours," Peter said.

"Oh, poor baby," Naomi said in a faux sympathy while wrapping her arms around his neck. Peter played along, giving her big doe eyes and pouting.

"I think I deserve a reward."

"How about," Naomi said, gently playing with Peter's hair "You feed me, preferably something unhealthy, and then I will give you a reward."

Peter grinned, leaning down and kissing Naomi, who kissed back happily.

"Maximoff!"

Peter pulled back and rested his forehead against Naomi's; sighing irritably.

"Yeah?"

"Whitaker wants you."

Peter groaned softly, Naomi raising an eyebrow.

"Still trying to prove I cheated."

"Warn him I might actually murder someone out of hunger," Naomi said, Peter cracking a smile.

"Be right back," Peter promised, kissing her forehead before going off.

Naomi sighed and leaned against the wall; she could go find Magda, she supposed. But, she wasn't sure how long Peter was going to take.

"Aren't you Peter's girlfriend?"

Naomi turned to the five people standing across from her.

Naomi immediately read these people; Peter's old friends and ex-girlfriend. But, she wasn't going to let them _know _she knew about them

"Yeah?" Naomi asked.

"Where is he?" One of the guys asked.

"Principal," Naomi said with a shrug "What do you want?"

"To say goodbye."

"I don't know how long he's going to take," Naomi said.

"Oh, that's okay; what's your name?" One of the girls said.

"Naomi."

"I'm Crystal, this is Robert, Travis, Brandy, and Dallas. We're Peter's friends."

So, _this _was Crystal.

Naomi held her smile back.

This was going to be _fun. _

"Oh, that's weird," Naomi muttered, but slight amusement shining through.

"Why?" Brandy asked, her brow furrowing.

"He's never mentioned any of you," Naomi said.

"Well, how long have you two been dating?" Crystal asked, a slight nastiness in her voice.

"Oh," Naomi pretended like she didn't know of the top of her head "About nine and a half months."

Naomi was inwardly pleased at the varying degrees of surprise; they all must've assumed she'd only been with him for a little bit.

"Where do you go to school?" Dallas asked.

"St. Mary's," Naomi said simply, everyone raising an eyebrow.

"You're Catholic?" Travis asked, his voice confused mixed with impressed; Maximoff managed an uptown Catholic girl.

"Parents are," Naomi replied with a shrug.

"Um, Robert, could you go and grab my purse; it's out in the car."

"Crystal, I'm not-," Robert started, Crystal giving him a slight look that made him cut off "Yeah, fine."

Robert headed off, Crystal giving Brandy a slight look.

"Oh, you two, come take a picture with me," Brandy said, leading the two other men away.

Naomi raised an eyebrow as she leaned back against the wall; waving for Crystal to go first.

"So, I want to be upfront with you; I used to date Peter."

"Yeah?" Naomi's tone uninterested.

"Yeah. And I just wanted to say that you could do _so _much better than him."

"Careful, Crystal; don't give yourself away," Naomi said, Crystal frowning.

"Are you implying that I still have feelings for Peter, because that's-."

"That's not what I'm saying," Naomi said "What I'm saying is that I know you figured two outcomes of telling me that; I'd either take your word for it and at the very least have some problems with Peter, or I'd go full protective girlfriend and go off on you. First outcome, you get to cause some strife for someone who dared to move on from you. Second, you get to paint yourself as the poor, innocent girl whose ex-boyfriend's crazy girlfriend attacked. Nice try."

"What? Like you _don't _want to go off on me?" Crystal countered.

"No, I don't; do you know why?" Naomi asked, Crystal rolling her eyes and motioning for her to go on "Because you make me feel sad."

"Oh, boy, here we go; another person with the 'I pity you' move. Try again."

"I didn't say I pity you; I said you make me feel sad. Because when I look at you, I see _nothing. _I'm good at reading people, Crystal, and there's nothing more to you than the surface. You and your friends are like blank pieces of paper that anyone can draw on to suit themselves. And, I think you know this. That's why you're trying to stop me from being with Peter; me loving Peter doesn't fit the mold you've created for him."

"You _love _him," Crystal mocked, obviously fighting to stay scornful as Naomi's words hit too close to home.

"I love the man that Peter is, not the Peter you've decided he is. And the man I love loves me in return for the woman that I am. We know who we are and we know each other. So, Crystal, I gotta ask…"

"What?" Crystal spat.

"Who the hell are you?"

.

"I expected you to go psycho on her ass."

Naomi jumped slightly; she'd walked off a few moments ago and now Peter was beside her.

"That would've bounced right off," Naomi said with a shrug "She's going to lose sleep over that shit."

It was quiet for a moment and Naomi wondered if Peter was mad at her.

"… I think… that if _anybody _deserves an award right now, it's you."

Naomi smiled at Peter, who grinned back.

"Can we go to that steakhouse in Houston?" Naomi asked hopefully.

"I was thinking something of the more sexual variety, but, sure; we can go there," Peter said, rolling his eyes good-naturedly.

"You're welcome to eat me out under the table while I devour a cow," Naomi said, Peter snorting before looking over at Naomi with a strange smile "What?"

"I love you."

"What's up?" Naomi asked, Peter stopping and facing Naomi.

"Just, what you were saying… I love _you, _Naomi," Peter said, Naomi blushing and looking down.

"And I love _you, _Peter."

.

.

.

**A/N**

**Hey, so I had an idea for a sequel to the last chapter. Would anyone like to see that?**

**Thanks for Reading/Reviewing!**


	92. Sequel to Chapter 90

Honestly, Michael thought that the time he found Naomi half naked in a potential suspect's bed was the most uncomfortable day of his life.

Oh, boy was he wrong.

Because that day had _nothing_ on one about a month later.

.

To tell the story properly, we need to start the night before possibly the most awkward day of Michael's life; we need to start at dinner.

It was meatloaf night, which meant that about six hours after dinner, all of the Parker kids would raid the kitchen for snacks.

But, currently, they were all doing their best to make it look like they'd eaten the food on their plate while distracting their parents.

After Michael, Anna, Joseph and even Naomi had gone through most of their day, their mother turned to Isaac.

"You've been quiet tonight."

Isaac just shrugged.

"Just thinking… Um, Dad-?"

"I've been meaning to ask you, Isaac; how'd your meeting with the counselor go the other night?" Chief Parker interrupted.

"Yeah, I actually wanted to talk to you about that; he s-."

"What did he say to you joining law enforcement?"

"Actually, we kind of got to something like that in the end, but-."

"Because I'd like it if you carried that on."

It was quiet for a moment, Isaac sighing slightly.

"Yeah, whatever."

Michael frowned as he noticed Isaac send their younger sister a look; Naomi just shrugging sympathetically.

.

Later that night, when Michael had headed down to the kitchen, he paused outside the door; Naomi and Isaac where talking.

"I just… I don't know how to tell them," Michael heard Isaac say.

"You just gotta spit it out, Isaac, and then you gotta ignore everything they say after that; if it's what makes you happy, then you should do it."

Isaac groaned and Michael heard Naomi chuckle.

"How're you so much better at this than me?'

"You know exactly why."

"Because everything you do is to piss them off?"

That's when Michael left, deciding that he should give them privacy.

So, he didn't hear the _next _part of their conversation.

"Well, not _everything," _Naomi said, Isaac looking over at Naomi; the two of them sat on the kitchen counter.

"Peter isn't?"

"I care about him," Naomi admitted, Isaac smiling.

"Like, 'Hey, this dude is fun to make out with!' care about or 'Hey, I enjoy this dude as a person,' care about?"

"Like, I'd be down to have babies and shit with him." Then, Naomi closed her eyes and groaned slightly "Please don't tell him I said that."

When there wasn't any response, Naomi looked over at Isaac, who had the biggest shit eating grin of all time.

"Oh, god," Naomi groaned.

"Do you need help planning for the wedding?"

"Please, shut up."

.

The next day seemed like a normal day at the station; mostly paperwork.

But then, two of the older cops entered; both looking uncomfortable, both looking confused.

And both hauling Naomi with them.

Every cop in the building exchanged uncomfortable looks; a cop's son being arrested was embarrassing, but a cop's _daughter?_

That had _never _happened.

Michael hopped up and headed to where they were putting her in a holding cell. When he drew near he could make out the fact Naomi had a split lip and a bruise on her jawline.

"Hey, you should see the other guy," Naomi said in response to Michael's horrified face.

"What happened?" Michael demanded.

"She got in a fight with a classmate," one of the officers said, Michael sending Naomi a look.

"He said that I'm an uppity bitch," Naomi said, before smirking "So, I broke his nose."

"Did he hit you back?" Michael asked.

"No, afterwards I decided to run directly into a wall," Naomi said sarcastically "Yes, he hit back; look at me."

"His family's not pressing charges, but we figured we should bring her in so the Chief can talk to her," the officer said, Naomi huffing "I'm gonna go grab him."

"Yeah," Michael said, the officers leaving the siblings alone "What the hell?"

"What? He started it," Naomi said.

"Naomi, you can't just punch people whenever they annoy you," Michael said.

"You see, that's what you don't understand; I _can." _

Before Michael could reply, their father walked up to the holding cell; obviously very angry.

"Naomi, the officers told me what happened; I'm _very _disappointed in you."

"Oh, here, let me see if I care," Naomi looked around herself, inside her jacket, and inside her pockets "No, no, it seems that I don't."

"Naomi, you're being an embarrassment," Chief Parker said, annoyed now "You're lucky his parents aren't pressing charges."

"Can I press charges against them for giving birth to a jackass?"

"But, since you clearly haven't learned your lesson, you're going to spend the rest of the day in here like any other student who got in a fight would."

Naomi rolled her eyes before she perked up slightly.

"So, if I'm like every other student, does that mean someone can bail me out?"

"Yes, but I'm not doing it and neither is your mother."

"Well, then I'd like my phone call."

"This isn't the movies, Naomi; I'm not legally required to let you make a phone call."

Naomi huffed.

"So, you're saying _no?" _Naomi said before giving a long groan "Fine, I'll do it the hard way."

Naomi looked away from her family members and called out.

"Hey, Murphy!" The young cop in question looked over at her and almost immediately blushed as she batted her eyelashes "Do me a favor and post my bail?"

Murphy looked awkwardly between Naomi and Chief Parker.

"Um, sorry. No."

Then he left while Naomi huffed and plopped down on the seat in the cell.

"Fine."

.

Michael did his best to work, but it was hard with Naomi sitting right there.

Then, about an hour later, Isaac entered the station; not even phased as he saw Naomi in a cell.

"Hey, Isaac, wanna post my bail?" Naomi asked hopefully.

"How much?" Isaac asked, looking over at Michael.

"Twenty bucks."

"Pfft. You're on your own," Isaac said, Naomi groaning.

"Then could you make a call for me?" Naomi said through clenched teeth.

"Who?"

"Who would be willing to post my bail, Isaac?" Naomi asked sarcastically, Isaac nodding.

"Hold on."

Michael watched as Isaac made a call to who knows.

Then, Isaac came back, nodding slightly at Naomi.

"What're you doing here, Isaac?" Michael asked, frowning.

"I need to talk to Dad."

Michael sent a look to Murphy, who went to grab him.

"What do you need to talk about?" Michael asked.

"Nothing," Isaac said, Naomi snorting.

"Isaac, this isn't a great time," Chief Parker started.

"It never is," Isaac countered "And, I really need to talk and you really need to listen."

Michael noticed that Naomi sat back with her arms crossed, as if she was amused at what was happening.

"I spoke to my career counselor and he just confirmed what I'd been thinking about for a while," Isaac said "I know what I want to go to school for and it's not to be a cop."

"Alright, then what?" Chief Parker asked, frowning slightly.

"I wanna be a defense attorney."

Dead silence.

Except for Naomi's snickers.

It was no secret their father _hated _defense attorneys; he believed they were all evil. Even if they defended innocent people, he hated them; they made police officers look bad.

So, Isaac was basically saying he wanted to join a cult and worship the devil.

What awoke Chief Parker out of his daze was the sound of a car playing music loudly.

_Oh, Mama, I've been years on the lam and had a high price on my head  
Lawman said, 'Get him dead or alive.' Now it's for sure he'll see me dead  
Dear Mama, I can hear you cryin', you're so scared and all alone  
Hangman is comin' down from the gallows and I don't have very long_

The music shut off and Chief Parker turned to his son.

"You want to be a _defense attorney?_"

"Dad…" Isaac sighed.

"And boom goes the dynamite," Naomi said with a small grin.

"After _everything _I've taught you, you want to go directly against me?" Every cop was awkwardly looking anywhere but the father and son.

"This isn't about _you, _Dad; I want to protect people," Isaac said, slightly riled.

"Police protect people, Isaac."

"Yeah, but who's going to protect people from the police?!"

It was quiet for a moment, Naomi's eyes nearly reaching her hairline while Isaac shifted like he knew he'd gone over a _major _line.

Chief Parker opened his mouth to speak.

"Excuse me, Sir?"

Chief Parker whirled around.

"Does this seem like a good time?!"

"Um, sir, it's just," Murphy shifted uncomfortably "Naomi's bail's been posted."

"By who?"

"Me."

_Fuck!_

Michael looked at Naomi's bailer with wide eyes;

She'd called _Maximoff?_

True, he'd never been arrested, but every cop in the precinct knew him; most had been to his house.

What was Naomi doing? Why would she call him here?

A few of the cops looked like they wanted to chuck something at his head.

Naomi didn't acknowledge the cops' shock, or her father's own frozen exterior.

"What took you so long?" Naomi asked as the cell was opened by Murphy.

"Took the car," Maximoff said, Michael frowning as that made _no _sense.

As soon as she was let out, Naomi did the one thing Michael was _praying_ she wouldn't do.

She kissed him.

Not an innocent peck Michael might give his (law-abiding) girlfriend, _no, _a full on, wrapped up in each other, sloppy kiss.

He could feel his fellow officers' grimace.

When they pulled apart, they continued to have one of their arms around each other.

"Chief Parker," Maximoff greeted as if he hadn't just had his tongue in Naomi's mouth "Hope works going good; must be pretty slow crime-wise if you can keep sending some of DC's finest to my house every other Tuesday."

Naomi buried her face in his neck; obviously giggling.

When, Chief Parker didn't reply, Maximoff turned slightly towards Michael and Murphy.

"Nice to see two you in a situation where you're not trying to find evidence against me."

"And I'm clothed," Naomi added, Murphy turning red as her and Maximoff chuckled.

_Shit!_

Michael's eyes flashed to their dad, but it seemed like he was hearing nothing; only able to stare as his daughter curled up under Maximoff's arm.

"Hey, Isaac," Maximoff said.

"Hi, Peter," Isaac replied tiredly, as if they were old friends.

"You need a ride?"

"Yeah, that'd be good," Isaac said, sending a wary look at Chief Parker.

"Alright," Maximoff said before looking down at Naomi "C'mon, baby."

"Won't be home for dinner. Possibly won't be home until tomorrow," Naomi said as Maximoff began to steer her out "We'll see how it goes."

"She won't be home until tomorrow," Maximoff supplied, making Naomi giggle as he gave a sarcastic salute "See ya later, Chief. Officers."

As the three headed for the door, Michael heard Isaac speak.

"Dude, you should hear what Naomi said about you last night."

"Isaac, _shut your mouth." _

They left the building and Chief Parker turned to Michael right before the music started back up in what was undoubtedly Maximoff's car.

"Was there something you wanted to _share _with me?"

_The jig is up, the news is out  
They've finally found me  
The renegade who had it made  
Retrieved for a bounty_

_._

_._

_._

**A/N**

**Renegade by Styx didn't come out until 1978, but tell me that that isn't ****_perfect._**

**anonymouscsifan, I know you've been looking forward to it so I'm really happy you liked it!**

**Thanks for Reading/Reviewing!**


	93. Domestic Fluff 6

Naomi had had a long day yesterday; she'd moved in with Peter.

Dealing with her family as she'd left had exhausted her already, but then they were interrupted by Peter's boss, who wanted to recruit her for some team. Then, once Fury had left, she and Peter had sat down and talked about it for a while; weighing whether or not it was worth it to put their asses on the line for this guy. After that, they didn't have much time for anything other than dinner and both going to bed; both wrapped up in each other as they drifted off.

But, she was waking up now.

Naomi's eyes flickered open and she looked at the man sleeping beside her, feeling a strong surge of love for him.

Peter was peaceful as he slept; lying on his side to face Naomi with some of his silver hair falling into his eyes.

Naomi reached out and gently brushed his hair back; Peter's eyes opening slowly, studying Naomi a moment before he smiled sweetly.

"Good morning," he said, his voice still slightly rough from sleep.

"It's eleven," Naomi replied, Peter frowning.

"Shouldn't you be at school?"

"I can take the day off," Naomi said, running her hand down his chest.

"You know… I could've sworn there was something I wanted to do yesterday," Peter said, Naomi smiling at his teasing voice "But I can't quite remember."

"Did it have something to do with this?" Naomi asked, leading his hand under her pajama bottoms.

"You know what? I think you're right!"

.

Afterwards, Naomi and Peter were curled up to each other for a while, finally Naomi's hunger getting the best of her. Naomi went to reach for her pajamas when it clicked.

"This is _our _apartment."

"Yep," Peter said, smiling amusedly "Just now getting that, huh?"

"Hush." Naomi smiled happily and jumped out of bed; heading off to the kitchen completely nude.

"I am never wearing clothes again!"

Peter laughed and slumped back on the pillows before Naomi suddenly poked her head back into the room. Peter ran his eyes appreciatively over her naked body before meeting her eyes.

"I don't know where anything is."

Peter rolled his eyes and slipped out of bed; following Naomi into the kitchen, both of them naked.

"What do you want?" Peter asked, tipping his head; his messy silver hair falling into is face slightly.

"Watchya got?"

"Well, I can make pancakes," Peter offered, Naomi smiling and nodding.

Peter zipped around the room and the next thing Naomi knew, there was batter cooking on the pan; the one thing he couldn't speed up.

Peter pulled Naomi close and buried his face in her hair as he waited for the pancakes to cook; gently rubbing circles on Naomi's back.

"Just so you know, I support you never wearing clothes again."

"I'll continue if you join me."

"I prefer it that way if you're going to be naked."

Naomi giggled into his neck; Peter smiling and petting her hair softly before reaching to flip over the pancakes.

After a few more minutes, Peter had a plate full of pancakes covered in syrup and two forks. Peter sat down at the table, Naomi frowning for a second before Peter smirked; reaching out and pulling her to sit on his lap.

"Comfy?" Peter asked, Naomi blushing and reaching for her fork. Peter beat her too it, though, and suddenly Peter was holding a fork with a large amount of pancake up to Naomi's mouth. Naomi rolled her eyes before leaning forward and taking a bite; Peter grinning when she did.

"These are really good," Naomi admitted, Peter smiling.

"You might think that because of your mother's cooking."

Naomi laughed before sighing slightly in happiness.

"No more of those awful dinners."

Peter smiled too; reaching up to stroke her hair again.

"No more sneaking around."

Naomi wrapped her arms around Peter's neck and leaned her forehead against his temple.

"No more not getting to see you for weeks on end because my parents have my ass on lockdown."

Peter wrapped his arms tightly around Naomi; holding her like someone was going to try to take her away.

"No more being scared that your parents are going to send you away from me."

It was quiet for a moment.

Naomi took a deep breath.

"No more being lonely."

Peter tightened his arms around Naomi after she spoke those words softly.

"I'm here," he promised gently.

"And you won't leave?" Naomi asked quietly; Peter's heart breaking at the desperation in her voice.

"Never, Naomi; I will _always _be here," Peter said.

It was quiet between the two for a moment before Naomi sat up slightly. She leaned and gently kissed the corner of Peter's mouth before reaching and grabbing a fork. Peter smirked as Naomi held some pancake up to his lips; Peter eating it, but slowing his chewing after a moment.

"Naomi, how bad is your mother's cooking? I _burned _these."

.

.

.

**A/N**

**I am going to do at least one more of the Cop AU, but I'm sure I'll probably do more than one; I really love it.**

**chibi-no-baka, oh, I like this; I also have an idea for ****_why _****he's not a delinquent.**

**Dame-Of-The-Living-Dead ,Thank you! I'm glad you enjoy it!**

**anonymouscsifan, if my math is right, today's your birthday. Happy birthday! If it's not, still Happy Birthday.**

**Thanks for Reading/Reviewing!**


	94. Sequel to Chapter 92

The saddest part of all this was the fact that when Maximoff finally got arrested, it wasn't for stealing.

It was for beating someone up.

When they finally brought him into the station in cuffs, Michael could feel everyone perk up; _finally _they'd arrested that bastard.

"What'd he do?" Chief Parker asked; this had been the best news in a while.

"We found him walloping on some guy," the officer that put Maximoff in a holding cell said proudly.

"Well, son?" Chief Parker said sarcastically, Maximoff rolling his eyes "Why were you beating someone?"

"It's because he was getting handsy with someone. Hmm, who was it?" Maximoff said sarcastically before feigning realization "Oh, yeah! He was harassing my girlfriend. You know, you're daughter."

Chief Parker's jaw clenched; any mention of the fact Naomi was fooling around with Maximoff made him _very _angry. And it was clear Maximoff was going to play that up.

"The other guy pressing charges?" Chief Parker asked the officer.

"No," the officer said, sounding disappointed; they were all hopeful Maximoff would serve some time.

"Well, he'll have to spend the night here unless someone posts his bail," Chief Parker said, obviously to cheer up the officers.

Michael frowned; he knew where this was going.

Sure enough, thirty minutes later, Naomi stomped into the precinct.

"You're not allowing me to post his bail?"

"You're a minor, Naomi. And, seemingly, his mother doesn't care," Chief Parker said, obviously smug.

"God, you're an asshole," Naomi said, Chief Parker's head snapping up.

"Gertrude Naomi Parker, get out of here before I slap you."

Naomi glared at their father, Michael feeling his stomach twist. It was clear that Maximoff was just as concerned as Michael was; he'd sat forward as if he could do something if Chief Parker did hit her.

"Fuck you."

Naomi was already heading towards the door before Chief Parker could say anything; the girl pausing only once to point at Maximoff.

"Don't do anything."

Then she was out the door.

.

Most of the cops had gone out for lunch (all throwing passing insults at Maximoff before going) and the only people in the main room that were not in lock up was Murphy and Michael.

So, Michael decided to ask Maximoff what was bugging him.

Maximoff looked up from his spot on the bench expectantly, seeming to think Michael was going to fling some insult at him.

"Why're you screwing around with my sister?"

Maximoff laughed without humor, leaning his head back against the wall and shutting his eyes.

"It's all part of my elaborate scheme to fuck with the police as much as possible."

Michael felt his stomach drop.

"Really?"

Maximoff raised his head and sent Michael a withering look.

"No, you _Moron_."

"Then why?" Michael asked, Maximoff rolling his eyes.

"Is it that hard to believe that I actually like her?" Maximoff asked before snorting "I swear the police make me out to be a sociopathic demon; I have feelings, you know."

"And some of those are for my sister?" Michael asked incredulously.

"A _lot _of those are for her."

As Michael continued to look at him suspiciously, Maximoff sighed.

"Here, let's put it this way; if this relationship ends, the person who's going to be the most fucked up over it will be me."

Although, what Maximoff said was actually kind of nice, Michael could focus on one thing.

"If?"

Maximoff smirked, as if realizing that his choice in words had freaked Michael out a little.

"Yeah; If."

Michael felt his jaw clench; it didn't matter if Maximoff's words were genuine, the idea of Naomi spending the rest of her life with this guy who was smirking at him from the other side of the bars was nauseating.

"I hope you end up being locked up for the rest of your pathetic life."

Instead of getting mad or even rolling his eyes, Maximoff smirked.

"Eh, I'll still get to fuck your sister during conjugal visits."

Michael forced himself to walk away so he wouldn't end up getting in trouble for beating up a detainee.

But, Maximoff's laughter did not make it easy.

.

About an hour later, most everyone was back in the station and were all still riding the high of having Maximoff in lock up.

Chief Parker then made his way over to Maximoff, everyone paying attention; he was obviously about to make a point.

"What can I do for you on this fine evening, Chief?" Maximoff asked sarcastically from his lounging position.

"I think it's about time I talked to you about your behavior with my daughter."

"Oh, boy," Maximoff said sarcastically.

"I'm sure you know that I disapprove of your relationship with my daughter. But, I'm willing to let it continue but I expect you to start bringing her home at reasonable hours and to stop giving me a reason to investigate you. If you don't start treating me and my daughter with respect, you won't be allowed to continue your relationship."

Maximoff straightened up in his seat and even from a little bit away, Michael could tell.

He was _pissed._

"I respect Naomi more than you have _ever _respected her." Maximoff asked, his voice tight "And you wanna know how I know that?"

"How?" Mr. Parker asked, obviously disbelieving.

"Because you haven't used her name once during this conversation."

Michael couldn't see his father's face, but he could see Maximoff's twist as he gave a laugh without humor.

"Man, you're so backwards. Just because Naomi's your daughter doesn't mean you own her. Naomi wants to be with _me. _Naomi loves _me." _

Chief Parker scoffed and Maximoff's jaw clenched slightly.

"She does and you know she does. And I love her. Also, if now's the time for us to have a little chat, I have a question for you;" Maximoff said, his voice getting angrier at every word "Why did Naomi think no one would ever love her?"

It was quiet for a moment; Michael feeling his stomach twist.

This was supposed to be his father keeping up his image in front of the officers; he hadn't expected Maximoff to begin to air all their dirty laundry.

"Yeah, she thought that," Maximoff said "And when I asked her about it she said that the reason she thought that was because nobody but Isaac ever really cared about her. You're calling _me _disrespectful to your daughter when all you've ever done is treat her like garbage and make her think she was unlovable. And, newsflash, I _don't _give you a reason to investigate me; you just _do _because you don't like me. Because I'm the perfect scapegoat; the poor kid with funny hair and without a dad. Well, I'd rather be that than be in a family with someone like _you _for a father."

It was quiet for a moment; Michael wondering if his father would just walk away.

But, instead, Chief Parker began to speak; his tone of voice making it clear he intended to hurt.

"You're acting like you're the guy that Naomi's going to be with for the rest of her life. You're a flash in the pan, Peter; Naomi's just acting out. It doesn't matter if you've managed to delude yourself into thinking Naomi actually loves you, hell, it doesn't matter if _Naomi _managed to delude herself into thinking she loves you, because it will never last." Chief Parker snorted as Maximoff glared at him "I'd cancel the wedding plans if I were you, Peter; she's going to leave you once she realizes that you will never be anything more than the worthless white trash that you've always been."

Maximoff's jaw was clenched as he glared while Chief Parker began to walk away.

"Why should he cancel them if I've already agreed?"

Everyone's heads snapped to where Naomi was standing at the entrance; obviously slightly uncomfortable.

Everyone wondered for a moment if they'd heard correctly.

"What did you say?" Chief Parker said, his voice deathly quiet.

"Why should he cancel them if I've already agreed," Naomi repeated, lifting her head slightly as if to say she didn't care what any of them thought.

But, all Michael could focus on was what she said.

Maximoff had asked her to marry him.

And she'd said _yes. _

And now _everybody _knew.

"I was gonna wait to tell you; until it was closer to it actually happening. Once I was eighteen I was going to let you down easy; I was going to explain to you that I truly love Peter and that I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I was going to do it when we were alone… But, you don't deserve that courtesy. Not if you're going to call the man I love worthless."

Naomi walked past all of the wide-eyed police officers and up to where her father was standing, shell-shocked.

"I love Peter and I am going to marry him and you have no say in the matter. And, I was going to say that I could either live with you until the wedding or move in with Peter, but… You have no say in that either, because I can't stomach the thought of living in your house any longer."

Murphy awkwardly made his way to the cell; Chief Parker sending him a look.

"His mom posted his bail."

Murphy unlocked the cell and Naomi grabbed Peter's hand; giving her father one last scathing look.

"Goodbye."

Then, the two teens exited the building.

And all Michael could do was stare at where they'd just left.

What now?

.

.

.

"You didn't have to tell him."

Naomi looked over at where Peter was fiddling with his record player.

"It would've been okay; you know I can handle whatever he could throw at me," Peter said.

"But I can't."

Peter looked over at where Naomi was lying on his bed; the silver haired man reaching out and gently cupping her cheek. Naomi placed her hand over his; both of them quiet for a long moment.

"Here," Peter said, turning on his record player and laying down beside Naomi; who cuddled up to him.

"My favorite song," Naomi said, Peter smiling slightly.

"No, it's not; you're favorite song is _Keep Yourself Alive_."

Naomi looked up at Peter's dark eyes; the blonde smiling slightly.

"Honestly, I think this song is my favorite song now."

_If I could save time in a bottle  
The first thing that I'd like to do  
Is to save every day till eternity passes away  
Just to spend them with you_

"You know," Peter said "I think this is my favorite song too."

"Not _Run Like Hell_?" Naomi teased, Peter smiling.

"Nah… I think… I think this should be our first dance."

"It's not very long," Naomi pointed out.

"That's okay," Peter said "It's our _first_ dance, not our last."

Naomi buried her face in Peter's chest, but then Peter pulled away; Naomi lifting her head and frowning before seeing Peter's smile. Peter grabbed Naomi's hands and gently tugged her out of bed; pulling her close so he could spin them both slowly.

"Practice for our wedding," Peter said, winking as Naomi giggled.

Naomi buried her face into Peter's neck as they spun slowly; the silver haired teen gently rubbing circles onto her back.

And they both enjoyed the feeling of being loved by someone.

They would enjoy it for the rest of their lives.

_But there never seems to be enough time  
To do the things you want to do, once you find them  
I've looked around enough to know  
That you're the one I want to go through time with_

_._

_._

_._

**A/N**

**This was supposed to be funny, I don't know what happened.**

**anonymouscsifan, I'm glad your niece liked it! Tell her I said thanks for the complements!**

**EmpressLupin, that's a good idea. I might save it for Halloween, though, we'll see how I feel :)**

**Thanks for Reading/Reviewing! **


	95. Supernatural and Horror Movie Crossover

"Got anything?"

Dean handed Sam a beer; the younger Winchester browsing his computer.

"Think so; babysitter and boyfriend brutally murdered. Apparently, the kid she was babysitting was in bed when it happened and she didn't hear a thing."

"Spirit or something?" Dean offered, Sam shrugging.

"It's worth a look."

.

"I've gotta warn you boys about this… This crime scene isn't like anything I've seen in all my time as a cop," the Sheriff warned.

"Well, nothing we can't ha-."

Dean stopped short; both Winchesters staring wide eyed at the room.

It looked like the bodies had been through a blender.

Blood and organs were strewn across the room; different limbs stuck to the ceiling fan.

"I'll… I'll leave you two too it," the Sheriff said, looking green.

Once he left, Dean turned to Sam.

"What the hell?"

"I don't know."

"Seriously, what the _hell?"_

"_Nothing _we've dealt with does stuff like this," Sam said, looking over the carnage "Whatever did this…"

"It was _pissed." _

.

The brothers exited the house, both looking slightly pale, when they encountered the Sheriff again.

"I'm guessing you two want to speak with the girl."

"Yes, do you know where she is?" Sam asked.

"At a park a little bit away; her mother's trying to figure out how to explain what happened, you two might help." The Sheriff sighed "Go easy on the mother; she's the one who found them."

.

"Mrs. Parker?"

The distracted, blonde, middle aged woman looked up in surprise.

"Yes?"

They flashed their badges, Mrs. Parker sighing.

"We just want to ask a few questions," Sam said.

"And we'll need to talk to your daughter as well," Dean said, pointing at the young blonde girl playing in the grass.

"Yes, that's Naomi," Mrs. Parker said "Just… she didn't see the… remains… She's only six."

"I understand," Dean said, walking off to where Naomi was playing.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Sam asked Mrs. Parker, who sighed.

.

"Hey, Naomi?"

The blonde girl looked up at him suspiciously.

"Who're you?"

"My name's Dean; my brother is talking to your mother," Dean said, sitting down on the grass across from Naomi, looking at what she was playing with "Oh, I love Batgirl."

Naomi smiled slightly; his knowledge of her toys obviously warming her up to him.

"You can play with her," Naomi said, passing it to him.

"Thanks, who's that?" Dean asked.

"This is Harley Quinn. She's a doctor and she's really smart. She used to be the Joker's girlfriend, but she broke up with him 'cause he hurt her."

"She sounds cool," Dean said.

"She is," Naomi agreed.

They played for a moment before Dean spoke.

"So… the other night, you said you didn't hear anything."

"I _didn't," _Naomi repeated "I was asleep and then my mommy yelled, then she ran upstairs and told me stay in bed."

"Do you understand what happened?" Dean asked seriously, Naomi biting her lip.

"Jacquelyn died, didn't she?"

"Yes," Dean said, Naomi looking down as Dean continued to speak "And I need you to tell me _anything _from that night so I can make sure more people don't get hurt. Even if it's something small, like weird smells or anything slightly off."

It was quiet for a moment as Naomi looked at her action figure.

"Nothing was wrong," she mumbled after a moment.

Dean frowned; she seemed like she was closing up.

"Okay," Dean said, standing up going back to Sam.

.

"My other children were at friends' houses. My husband and I went to a play… then, when we came back…" Mrs. Parker took a shaky breath, Sam giving her a reassuring look "I ran upstairs… I wanted to make sure Naomi didn't come downstairs and see it; Anthony called the police."

"And, before you left and when you came back, did you notice anything strange? Smells? Sounds? Anything like that?" Sam asked.

"Um, I don't think there was anything like that… I don't really remember."

"Okay, thank you for your time," Sam said, seeing that Dean had finished speaking with Naomi.

"Anything?" Dean asked once they were a safe distance away.

"Nope. You?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure," Dean said "Something about Naomi is… off."

"You don't think…" Sam said.

"No, but she knows something; something she's not telling," Dean said.

.

The brothers spent the rest of the day and a good portion of the night looking through the lore. But, there was _nothing. _Nothing had a nature that made them do this.

"Whatever did this did it _intentionally," _Sam said.

"Human?" Dean asked.

"I doubt it," Sam said "Not without Naomi hearing."

Finally, at one am, the brothers decided to call it quits.

The next morning, they were back at the police station, hoping for some new information. Dean was speaking with the Sheriff when he felt a tug on his jacket. He turned around to find Naomi looking up at him.

"Hey, Naomi," Dean said, kneeling down to her height "What is it?"

"I wanna talk to you," Naomi said, looking nervous.

"Of course, here." Dean led her a little bit away from everybody "What's up?"

Naomi's lower lip trembled as she began to cry.

"I lied."

"You _did _hear something?" Dean asked, Naomi shaking her head and rubbing her eyes "Then what?"

"Jacquelyn locked me in a closet so she could be with her boyfriend, but… I didn't know that she was gonna die," Naomi blubbered, Dean frowning.

"What did you know, Naomi?"

"He was gonna make sure she didn't hurt me again."

Dean eyes widened slightly.

She knew who killed them.

"Who?"

"Peter."

A very innocuous name; could be an alias.

"Naomi, who's Peter?"

"My friend," Naomi said "Mommy says he's imaginary, but he's _not." _

"Naomi, I believe you," Dean said, Naomi looking up in surprise "What does Peter look like?"

Naomi shrugged.

"He's a teenager," Naomi said, before seeming to remember something defining "He has silver hair."

"And when he's with you, what does he do?" Dean asked, frowning.

"He plays with me."

"Plays what?"

"Whatever I feel like," Naomi said, shrugging slightly before beginning to cry a bit more "Don't get mad at him; he was keeping me safe."

"Naomi…" Dean paused, he was trying to figure out how to explain to a six year old that he had to kill her imaginary friend before he hurt anyone else "… Why does he keep you safe?"

"Because he's my friend," Naomi replied.

"Why?" Dean asked "You said he's a teenager."

Naomi shuffled uncomfortably.

"He says I'm special."

That couldn't be good.

"Special how?" Dean asked, Naomi shrugging.

"I don't know; that's all he said. He said that when he saw how special I am, he wanted to be friends with me."

Yeah, _not _good.

Dean frowned as Naomi wringed her hands; there was something else.

"Naomi, what is it?" Dean asked.

Naomi swallowed hard and continued to stare at the ground; shaking her head.

"Naomi, I need to know everything so I can make sure no one gets hurt."

Naomi sniffled before finally speaking quietly.

"He says… He says that one day we're going to get married."

.

"_Married?" _

"I know," Dean replied, Sam giving him a look.

They were back at their motel room, only this time Naomi was coloring while lounging on Sam's bed.

"Dean, what do we do?" Sam asked.

"Well, we keep her close until we find out what this son of a bitch is," Dean said.

"What if he comes for her before we know what he is?" Sam asked.

"Not an option," Dean replied, Sam sighing.

"I'll hit the books."

.

Sam sat back and sighed; running a hand through his hair.

"Naomi, are you sure there isn't anything else that Peter has said to you that might help us?"

Naomi looked over from where she was watching Adventure Time and frowned.

"… Once when I was scared that there was a monster under my bed, he said that he was the king of the monsters."

Sam snorted slightly; of course he did. That didn't bring him any closer to finding out what-.

Hold on.

Sam sat up slightly.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

Sam hopped up, grabbing a lore book and flipping through it.

"I think I know what he is."

Finally, he found the page.

"A demon," Dean said "That's it?"

"Not just any demon," Sam replied, showing him the simple sketches of destruction with a man with white hair laughing "He's an _extremely _powerful demon. It says that when Lucifer was locked away, he took over Hell."

"But, what about Crowley?" Dean pointed out.

"Well, according to some lore, there's more than one Hell," Sam said "Crowley could have his while Peter has his own."

"So, will an angel blade take care of him?" Dean asked.

"I don't see why not," Sam replied.

"You're going to kill him?"

The brothers turned to see Naomi staring at them with wide eyes; both of them sighing. Dean kneeled down Naomi's height.

"Naomi…"

Naomi shook her head as tears began to form.

"Naomi, he's a demon; he hurts people."

"But… He's my best friend."

Dean shut his eyes and took a deep breath; how could he make her understand?

"… Naomi, you say he says he wants to marry you." Naomi nodded "Alright, but you have to realize he wants you for what makes you special. He wants to _use _you."

"But, he says he loves me."

"Naomi, demons don't love."

And Naomi was pushed over into sobs; Dean reaching out and pulling her into a hug.

"Shh, shh; it's okay."

"I love _him." _

Dean felt his heart twist as he pulled back.

"Naomi… did Harley Quinn love the Joker?" Naomi nodded through hiccups "But then he hurt her. So what did she do?"

"She left him."

"Do you think she stopped loving him because he hurt her?" Dean asked, Naomi shaking her head "No, but she knew that he was bad. Naomi, I need you to be smart and strong like Harley Quinn, okay?"

Naomi sniffled and it was quiet for a long moment.

And then she nodded.

.

"Peter? I need you here."

Sam and Dean exchanged a look.

"And that usually works?" Sam asked, Naomi nodding and shrugging.

"Naomi?"

The three jumped and turned.

On the opposite side of the motel room, a teenager with long silver hair frowned; obviously not happy about what he was seeing.

"What's going on?"

Dean felt his heart clench as Naomi began crying again, so he took a step in front of her; breaking Peter's eye contact with her. Peter looked over Dean and huffed slightly.

"Hunters."

"'Fraid so."

"Should've known that would attract your kind. Whatever," Peter said flippantly, walking towards where Naomi was sitting "Naomi, lets g-."

Peter stopped; shutting his eyes and sighing before looking down.

Devils Trap.

"Fuck," Peter said under his breath.

"Yeah," Dean said, pulling out his knife before turning his head slightly "Naomi, go behind the bed."

Naomi complied, still sniffling.

"Let's make this quick," Sam said.

"Let's not."

And through the door burst four other demons; managing to grab the Winchesters and haul them out of the room before they began fighting.

"Naomi…" Naomi winced as she heard Peter's voice; he was sad "Please come talk to me."

Naomi peeked out over the bed; Peter smiling gently at her as she slowly approached him. She stopped outside the line, Peter kneeling down to her height.

"Naomi, what's wrong?"

Naomi started shuddering with tears; Peter's eyes widening with worry.

"I-I told them."

"Hey, it's okay; I'm not mad," Peter promised "I just didn't want you to tell the police; they'd suspect you."

Naomi shook her head hard.

"I told them _everything." _

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

"I told them that you wanted to marry me and-and they said that…" Naomi cried harder for a few moments "That you couldn't love me because you're a demon. That I had to be strong like Harley Quinn and leave you."

"Naomi…" Peter said, putting his hand against the barrier created by the Devil's trap as he studied Naomi with pained eyes "I'm not going to deny that I'm a demon, but Naomi… I _love _you. I love you more than any human has loved _anyone."_

As Naomi continued to sniffled, Peter gave a pained sigh.

"Naomi, have I _ever _hurt you?"

Naomi shook her head, Peter smiling slightly.

"Well, I love you and I've never hurt you. Why do you need to leave me?"

"What if you're lying?"

Peter slumped slightly.

"Naomi… If you believe I'm lying or… or even if you just want me too, I'll stay here. I'll wait until the hunters come back and I'll let them kill me."

Naomi shook her head and Peter smiled slightly.

"But, if you let me out… I'm not going to take you back to your family. You're going to come live with me."

Naomi looked up at Peter with wide eyes, Peter's smile growing.

"I can't leave you here now that hunters know about you. You'll have whatever you want when you want and we'll never have to be apart again."

There was a commotion from outside, Peter sighing.

"I hate to rush you, Naomi, but it won't take the Winchesters long to get away."

Naomi bit her lip hard and looked into Peter's dark eyes.

.

Of course, the brothers managed to get away from the demons that were trying to restrain them. It was _strange; _they weren't trying to kill them. They were just holding them back.

Finally, when they managed to get away; they hurried back to their motel room.

Both of them freezing at the sight that greeted them.

Naomi was in Peter's arms; the circle was _broken. _

Instead of blasting them away, Peter just smiled.

And then the two disappeared.

.

.

.

It'd been over two months.

And _nothing. _

The boys had checked every lore book and every website and _nothing. _

As far as they could tell, there was no way to summon him and no way to get to him.

It was time to bring out the big guns.

"I hope you two have a good reason for calling me here."

"What do you know about a demon who calls himself Peter?"

Crowley sighed.

"We never catch up anymore, boys; always straight to business."

"Crowley, we can't play this game right now; we need to know how to find and kill him," Sam said.

"That's your _job. _Why're you asking me to do it for you?"

Sam and Dean both gave Crowley a hard look, Crowley sighing.

"Peter is a very common name."

"He's got silver hair."

Crowley froze; looking between the brothers quickly.

"What the hell did you two get yourselves mixed up in?"

The Winchesters exchanged a look.

"That demon… He has his own Hell; he gets first pick of souls. He's _powerful; _none of us dare to go against him."

"How do we get to him?" Dean demanded.

"Whatever you two have against him, you'd better drop it now," Crowley warned.

"Crowley, we've taken care of the Devil; we can take care of him," Sam said.

"He doesn't even require a vessel."

The brothers' eyes widened.

"He's powerful enough to make himself look human when he feels like it," Crowley said "And they say… They say his true form drives people insane."

It was quiet for a few minutes.

"He took a kid," Dean said quietly "She's six."

Crowley looked between the two before sighing.

"Why can't you two let things go?"

.

"Once you're in, they'll sense you. And I can't keep the portal open forever; you go in, you kill him, you grab the kid, you get out," Crowley said as he began the spell "She's probably in the innermost room; the most secure."

The brothers nodded.

"And, if you get caught, I wasn't helping you."

Then, a feeling of restriction, and they were in an ornate hallway.

"This doesn't seem like Hell," Dean said

A loud, piercing scream filled the hallway.

"Alright."

.

They ran through the hallways; killing demons as they tried to find the innermost room.

But, they finally came upon a room with a door different from the others; nicer.

Dean opened the door and inside was a teenager; lounging on the bed but her head snapping up when Sam and Dean entered. She stumbled to her feet; her eyes wide.

"You're human?" Dean asked, the girl nodding mutely "Okay, we're going to get you out of here. Have you seen a young girl around six years old; blonde?"

"I-I," She stuttered.

"Alright, C'mon, let's get you somewhere safe," Sam said kindly, going to lead her out.

"Wait, wait," she said; her eyes softening as she looked at Dean "You of all people should know…"

"Know what?" Dean demanded.

"Dean… time runs differently in Hell."

Dean's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

As an answer, she reached into one of the drawers of the bedside table and pulled something out; holding it out Dean.

A Harley Quinn action figure.

.

"Naomi… I am _so _sorry," Dean said, looking at the young woman who had just been a child to him.

"Don't be," Naomi said, smiling.

"We're here now; let's get out of here," Sam said, Naomi frowning.

"I don't want to."

Sam and Dean exchanged a look as Naomi sighed.

"Sam, Dean… I _chose _to come here and I don't regret it. It's not like I'm locked up here; I can go to Earth when I feel like it," Naomi said, smiling "Besides, I have friends here; I have more here than I ever did on Earth."

"Naomi… this is _Hell; _they're _demons," _Sam pointed out, Naomi smiling ruefully.

"You know, when I first came here; I hated you two so much. I thought you two tried to take me away from Peter because you wanted to hurt me, but I grew to understand; you were just trying to help. I know it's hard for you to understand, but Peter does love me." Naomi looked past the boys "Don't you?"

The brother's turned around to see Peter leaning on the doorframe; smiling indulgently at Naomi.

"More than anything else in the cosmos."

The brothers shifted uncomfortably; he was going to gut them.

"You know, you two go on and on about me being a demon, but how am I any worse than your pal Crowley?" Peter asked "Hell, we don't make deals here; we just take care of the bad."

"You enjoy torturing," Sam pointed out.

"And you don't enjoy torturing the demons you capture for information?" Peter asked, the brothers falling quiet.

"Listen," Peter said "I couldn't care less about you fighting your fight on Earth, but if I send you back and you try to take Naomi away again, I will make you eat your own insides. Deal?"

The brothers exchanged a look before looking at Naomi; the blonde smiling at them.

"Deal."

.

The couple led them back to the portal; the brothers noticing how Peter kept her close to him. Peter would gently run his hand through her hair, or smile at her lovingly.

"So, did Peter make good on that promise?" Dean asked.

"Sorry I didn't send you an invitation," Naomi replied, Dean snorting "Oh, here."

As they neared the portal, Naomi held a piece of paper out to Dean.

"What is this?" Dean asked, frowning.

"My number; if you ever need anything."

"Well, I'd better call soon or else I'll be talking to a sixty year old."

As Sam and Dean stood in position in the portal, Naomi laughed.

"I've missed you, Dean; after all, I haven't seen you in over thirty years."

Before the brothers could say another thing, the portal started and they were back on Earth.

.

"What if they come back?" Peter asked, Naomi sighing.

"If they do come back and try to take me away, then I call Dean."

"Dean was in Hell for forty years," Peter pointed out, Naomi smirking.

"I know; I always loved a challenge."

Peter's face twisted into a grotesque smile as his human form began to fall away; revealing his true form. Naomi smiled as well; the young woman staying the same as she was more comfortable human than she was in her other form.

Peter made an indescribable sound; every human that heard it doubling over in pain at the horrific noise.

Naomi smiled indulgently.

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too."

.

.

.

**A/N**

**ratherbereading125: Honestly, I'm not entirely sure what's canon and what's not. I'm just going to have to see how I feel.**

**anonymouscsifan: Ha ha, I'm glad you liked it!**

**Thanks for Reading/Reviewing!**


	96. Heartbeat Soulmate AU

Soulmates' hearts beat in tandem.

When one was scared, the other's heart rate spiked too. When one was calm, the other was calm right along with them.

And when one died, the other's heart stopped as well.

It wasn't strange for someone to die because of soulmate related issues; it wasn't even strange to see someone drop dead because their soulmate died. Some considered this system merciful; people didn't have to live without their soulmate.

But, every system had its exceptions.

Because Naomi Parker's soulmate died when she was seven.

But she didn't.

.

When they realized, her parents took her to every cardiologist and every soulmate specialist, but no one had an explanation.

Naomi Parker was a perfectly healthy seven year old girl who didn't have a heartbeat.

.

Naomi grew to accept the only explanation that was offered to her; her soulmate was dead, but she'd somehow continued to live.

It was strange, to say the least, to be the only person on Earth to have the knowledge that her soulmate was dead.

But, she coped.

She tried to keep people from knowing, but gossip travels fast and soon everyone in her community knew about the girl without a heartbeat.

She never knew what was worse; the bullying or the pitying.

.

At first, when she acted out, her parents chalked it up to her lack of heartbeat. But, as she grew older, they stopped caring that her soulmate was dead. Until, one day…

Naomi couldn't even remember what she'd done, but her father was mortified.

"Naomi, do you care about _anyone?" _Mr. Parker yelled.

"I'm sorry I'd rather speak my mind than care about what you think," Naomi replied.

"So, no, you don't care about anyone. I guess that explains why you didn't die with your soulmate."

Naomi didn't really remembered what had happened after that. But, she did remember her family trying to make it up to her for the next few weeks.

But, there was no undoing what he'd said.

.

Now that she'd heard her father say that, she could hear what the other adults said.

_"Well, maybe this was a learning experience for you; maybe if you opened your heart more, you wouldn't be stuck without a heartbeat." _

Naomi could read between the lines.

Maybe if she'd loved her soulmate more, she would've died with them.

Because god knows that was better than what she was now.

.

Honestly, as she grew older she started feeling better about it; she could live her life without a soulmate, she knew she could.

She just wished it wasn't surrounded by such weird circumstances.

And that she wasn't surrounded by so many annoying people.

But, life went on.

.

The _Pentagon._

How could she say no?

.

The other mutant they picked up, Peter, was actually pretty cool. He was funny and pretty cute, but… Naomi could never find people attractive without that little voice in her head butting in.

_Why bother; no one's yours._

But, Peter was nice and they had a lot of fun breaking into the Pentagon.

.

"What is it?"

Peter sent her a look; Naomi had noticed his slight jumpiness on their drive home and she'd finally brought it up when they were outside her house.

"Okay, I'm just going to be blunt; I think we're soulmates."

Naomi snorted; as pickup lines went, that one was quite unintentionally offensive.

"I don't have a heartbeat, Peter."

Peter's eyebrows knitted together.

"Yes, you do."

Okay, enough.

"Not that it's any of your business, Peter, but I don't. And I don't need you bringing that up," Naomi said, turning on her heel to leave, but Peter catching her wrist.

"Wait, wait; feel."

Peter placed Naomi's hand right on his heart; Peter smiling as Naomi's expression changed.

"I know it _feels _like I don't have one, but I do; it's just very fast."

Naomi's expression was unreadable; just staring at where her hand was pressed against Peter's ribs.

Peter cleared his throat before slowly reaching forward to feel her heartbeat, but Naomi smacked his hand away before he could. Peter recoiled slightly; watching Naomi with worried eyes before she turned and ran away.

Peter just watched as she ran; what'd he do wrong?

.

Peter hadn't been born with his gifts; when he was young, he was an ordinary boy with an unordinary natural hair color and that was about it.

But, when he turned eight, his mutation manifested.

And it was quite… intense.

Everything about him sped up; his perception of time, his metabolism, and, apparently, his heart.

He never really considered how his heartbeat would affect his soulmate. Honestly, he didn't think he _had _a soulmate. Who would have him for a soulmate?

But then…

When he was in the Pentagon, the gorgeous girl (who was a mutant!) had to wrap her arms around him so he could run her and an assassin.

And he felt her heart.

Usually, when he felt heartbeats, there was a terrifying amount of time between one beat to the next for him.

But, _hers._

Her heart beat at the same time as his.

They beat _together._

He hadn't been quite sure how to _tell _her that they were destined for each other, but he knew he needed to do it before they were separated. So, he'd been honest.

And she'd ran away.

Maybe he'd been right; maybe no one would want him for a soulmate.

.

He found Naomi sitting on a bench underneath a tree in a park; the young woman's knees pulled up with her head lowered.

"Hey," Peter said, sitting down beside her "I-I didn't mean to upset you… I thought…"

"I thought I was broken."

Naomi's voice was slightly muffled and a bit wobbly, but there was no denying what she'd said.

"Naomi…" Peter said gently, his heart breaking "You're not broken. _I'm _the one with the crazy fast heartbeat."

Naomi sat up normally, looking over at Peter with an angry expression.

"That doesn't change the past nine years; I'm _permanently _the weird girl without a heartbeat; the girl who didn't die with her soulmate because she's a frigid bitch. It doesn't matter that you're here now, Peter, because I will always be the horror story parents tell their children to keep them from taking their soulmate for granted."

It was quiet for a long moment; Peter just looking at her with wide eyes as she began to deflate slightly.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, staring at her feet "I know it's not your fault."

It was quiet for a moment.

"What's your favorite thing to eat?" Peter asked.

Naomi chuckled softly.

"Trying to cheer me up with food?"

"Honestly, all I've got right now," Peter said, Naomi fully laughing now.

"I like Chinese food," Naomi said, Peter smiling.

"Um, do you want to come to my house? I can get us Chinese food."

Naomi smiled slightly.

"Sure."

.

After they'd eaten in the basement ("This is really good, Peter; where'd you get it?" "China.") Peter and her were talking about nothing in particular; both trying to stay off the topic of heartbeats.

At least, they were until Naomi spoke.

"I'm sorry I slapped your hand away when you were trying to feel my heartbeat."

"No, don't be. I'd rather that than touching you when you don't want me to."

Naomi smiled softly before speaking.

"You can, um, feel now, if you'd like."

"Yeah," Peter said, smiling.

He reached out slowly and gently placed his hand over her heart; Naomi watched as his expression became softer as time went on.

"Can you… Can you really feel it?" Naomi asked quietly, Peter looking her in the eyes.

"Yes, Naomi; it's strong."

"And they match?" Naomi asked worriedly, Peter smiling a blinding smile.

"Perfectly."

.

.

.

**A/N**

**I'm glad you all loved the Winchesters in last chapter!**

**Thanks for Reading/Reviewing!**


	97. Domestic Fluff 7

Peter was a horrible boyfriend.

He'd taken a mission that was only supposed to last three days, but had ended up taking a week and a half to complete and because of that…

He'd missed Naomi's nineteenth birthday.

Peter sighed as he entered their dark apartment; maybe Naomi had moved away with some amazing guy who didn't miss her birthday. At least, that way, he wouldn't have to see her hurt expression.

He walked through the quiet hallway until he came to the bedroom; Naomi peacefully asleep.

He walked towards the bed quietly, but not quiet enough, as Naomi opened her eyes blearily.

"Peter?"

"Go back to sleep, Baby."

Instead of doing as he said, Naomi jumped out of bed and tackled him with a hug; Peter stumbling back a few steps and frowning in confusion.

"I was so worried."

Peter wrapped his arms around her before replying.

"I called you," Peter pointed out.

"I know you did, but…"

Peter sighed and pulled her closer; he understood.

"I'm sorry I missed your birthday," Peter mumbled into her blonde curls.

"God, Peter, who cares; are you alright?" Naomi said, pulling back to look him in the eye. At least, as best she could in the dark bedroom.

Peter's throat tightened in guilt.

"I'm fine… I brought you a present," Peter said, holding out a box.

Naomi smiled slightly before taking the box and opening it.

"A Lucky Cat?" Naomi said.

"It's just a dumb souvenir gift; I'll get you other stuff," Peter said quickly, Naomi looked up.

"I love it."

Naomi grinned as Peter continued to feel guilty; he would've felt better if she'd gotten mad.

"We can go out tomorrow," he said quietly, looking down at his feet "Anywhere you like."

Naomi's smile softened; the young woman leaning and gently kissing Peter's cheek.

"Let's go to bed."

She gently placed the Lucky Cat on the bedside table before crawling into bed; the two curling up to each other. Naomi laid her head on Peter's chest before she spoke.

"I'm glad your home, Peter."

Peter took a deep sigh; yep, he was the worst person on the planet.

"Naomi, why do you stay with me?"

It was quiet for a moment.

"Food's pretty good."

Peter snorted.

"Seriously."

"I love you, Peter; you know that… And…"

"And?"

It was quiet for a moment; Peter could tell she was trying to figure out how to say it.

"And… I wanted you to be the father of my baby."

They'd discussed this before; they wanted to have a baby one day, but they were just waiting for the right time. Even so, the wording of that had been… strange.

"Why the past tense?" Peter asked.

"I got what I wanted."

Naomi felt herself feel slightly sick at how silence filled the room after that.

"… When… When did you find out?"

Naomi swallowed thickly; she couldn't see his face in the dark room, so she couldn't read him.

"Two days after you left."

It was quiet again.

"You should've told me when I called you," Peter said "I could've shoved the mission onto Barton and Romanov."

"I didn't know how," Naomi replied truthfully.

When Peter had called to tell her that the mission would take longer than anticipated, she'd fully planned on telling him, but when the time came… She just didn't know how she could tell him without being there with him.

But, honestly, being in person wasn't helping that much right now; it was quiet and Naomi wished she could see Peter's face or that he would just say how he felt.

Maybe this was what finally broke the camel's back, Naomi considered; what finally made Peter not want her.

"If our baby grows up to be a fraction of the person you are, the world will _never _be the same."

Naomi felt her body relax as Peter pulled her closer to him; a small smile spreading across her face as he gently rubbed her stomach.

"I haven't changed the world," she pointed out.

"Not _yet." _

Naomi giggled as Peter smiled against her hair.

"The baby is half you," she replied "They're probably going to try and take it over."

"_Try? _I think you mean _succeed." _

That made Naomi cackle, Peter joining in with her laughter.

Their laughter died down but Peter continued smiling at Naomi.

"We're having a baby."

"Yeah, Peter; we are," Naomi said, smiling slightly.

Peter leaned down and kissed her gently before pulling back, but keeping close so he could whisper to her gently.

"I can't imagine ever having a baby with anyone else in the universe."

Naomi smiled in response.

"I didn't want children until the day I realized they would be yours."

.

.

.

"So, how much you wanna bet that our baby will be the dictator of the world before age twelve because the moment Wade finds out I'm pregnant, he'll start mowing down world leaders?"

"Let's _not _mention that world domination thing to him."

"Good call."

.

.

.

**A/N**

**We Passed 700 Reviews!**

**Seriously, thank you so much for reviewing on this, I would not have gotten this far without amazing feedback from all of you, and I cherish every review you leave.**

**Also, gotta say, latest X-Men Trailer getting me hyped, especially Peter and Raven's dialogue and that last shot.**

**I'm glad you all liked that last chapter!**

**Thanks for Reading/Reviewing!**


	98. High School Prank War AU

**A/N **

**There's some physical abuse in this one, so fair warning.**

.

.

.

There was an unspoken rule at Central high school;

Never mess with Peter Maximoff.

The moment you did, you were screwed; Peter would find a way to rain prank _hell _down on you.

And, everybody accepted this.

At least, until the day Maximoff accidently got one of the popular girls with a bucket of water.

She'd been entering a class room and the bucket tipped and she was _soaked. _

To Peter's credit, he initially tried to apologize since it'd been meant for someone else, but his laughter negated his sincerity.

She had glared up at him before turning on her heel and leaving the class room, everyone assuming that would be the end of it.

No one had expected this.

.

Peter had finished gym; the teen swinging into the locker room only to stop short.

His locker was wide open.

Instead of his clothing being on the inside, he found something else; a note.

_Girls' bathroom, third stall._

Peter ran upstairs and found what he'd expected and dreaded; his clothing in the toilet.

Peter sighed hard through his nose; he couldn't run and get more clothing, that'd be too suspicious.

When he got his hands on whoever did this he w-.

Peter looked down at the note again; he knew that handwriting.

.

Peter glared down as the blonde smiled at him amicably.

"Can I help you?"

"How did you get my stuff out of the locker?"

The popular blonde gave him big eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Peter gave her one last hard look before walking away.

Fine, if she was going to be like this, Peter would just have to respond in kind.

No way could she win; he had powers on his side.

What could _Naomi Parker _possibly have?

.

Naomi turned the combination on her locker, pulling it open and expecting to find her locker the way she left it.

Instead, she had golf balls rain down on her from the inside; Naomi moving backwards only to slip on a few and land flat on her ass.

As the other students attempted not to slip on the ball covered hallway, Peter easily moseyed over to her; smirking and holding his hand out to help her up.

Naomi just glared.

.

Peter honestly had _no _clue how she was doing this, but he _knew _she was.

Every day at lunch, he'd get a coke.

And, _somehow, every day, _he'd open it and it would spray _everywhere. _

At first he wondered if he'd been accidently shaking it with his powers but _no. _

So, he came to the logical conclusion; somehow Naomi was doing this. She probably managed to shake the bottle right before he got to it.

Whatever, he'd show her.

He ran and got one from the convenience store a few blocks away and set it down until he was _certain _Naomi was watching avidly. Then he popped it open.

And it sprayed _everywhere._

_How was she doing this?!_

.

Naomi had just finished gym and had put her clothes back on and she kept fidgeting.

She itched like _crazy. _

Naomi continued to shift uncomfortably, thinking that maybe her mom had changed the soap to something she was allergic to until it dawned on her.

She ran to where she _knew _that bastard would be; she was right and he was smirking like a jackass.

"What'd you _do?!" _Naomi asked, itching herself.

Peter just held up a small clear baggy; Naomi's eyes widening in horror.

It wasn't itching powder like she'd thought.

It was _Poison Ivy!_

Naomi gave him a look before running off to the girls' bathroom to strip off her clothes and wait for another girl to come in and ask her to grab her bag.

.

Peter wondered if she'd try to get him back; on one hand, she'd want revenge, on the other, she was probably worried about him upping the ante. She'd had that rash for two and a half weeks, after all.

But, in the end; he hadn't been expecting this.

"So, you gonna open it?"

"No, I'm not gonna open it," Peter spat at the random kid passing by who'd noticed as well.

There was some loud scuttling and squeaking coming from inside his locker.

"You're going to have to."

Peter whipped around and glared at Naomi, who was smiling serenely.

"No I don't."

"Yeah, you do," Naomi said, noticing how people were paying attention now "Oh, you got an audience now."

"Why should I open it?" Peter asked.

"Well, your wallets in there. And your keys… Oh, and your Stereobelt and the music that goes with it." Then Naomi smiled "I'd hurry, man, who knows if they've been shredded yet."

Peter glared at her before walking over to his locker, took a deep breath, and opened it.

Out barreled a _very _perturbed squirrel.

As Peter tried to avoid it and grab his stuff; Naomi cackled loudly. The other students just took cover.

And then the unfortunate happened.

"NAOMI PARKER, PETER MAXIMOFF!"

Both teens froze at the voice of the Principal.

"MY OFFICE, NOW!"

.

The two teens sat in his office, both shifting uncomfortably as he gave them the evil eye.

"Don't think I don't know what's been going on for the past few weeks, but I chose to turn a blind eye because I thought you two would keep it respectful. But now it's gone too far."

"In my defense," Peter started, Naomi snorting "Naomi put that squirrel in my locker. I am the victim here."

"_You're _the victim?" Naomi asked incredulously "You _started this!" _

"Both of you!" Both teens continued to glare but shut up as the Principal spoke "Both of you are at fault here. But this is ending now; can you two agree to say sorry at the count of three?"

It was quiet for a moment before Naomi spoke.

"Okay."

"Alright," Peter muttered.

"Good. One, two, three."

Dead silence.

"Well, now I'm just disappointed in _both _of us!" Naomi announced.

"Six weeks of detention for both of you," the Principal said, Naomi and Peter sighing "And I'm calling your parents."

If Peter had chanced a look to his left, he would've noticed the face Naomi had made at that.

.

"This is all your fault."

Peter rolled his eyes at Naomi's hissed words.

"You're the one who got us in trouble," Peter hissed back, making sure that the teacher presiding over detention didn't notice.

"You're the one who poured water on me for no good reason," Naomi replied.

"It was an _accident. _I _apologized."_

"You mean through your _laughter?" _Naomi demanded before switching gears "By the way; your music taste is shit."

That actually stung.

"I'm sorry I don't meet your standards, you superficial _airhead_."

"Well, _I'm _sorry that you just _decided _that I'm those things without talking to me once," Naomi shot back before muttering slightly quieter "God, I can't believe I thought you were cute."

"Wait, wh-?"

"Parker!"

Naomi looked up at the teacher.

"Your father's here."

Peter thought that seeing Naomi get nervous about this would make him happy, but… something about her _face._

Naomi got up and headed out the door.

"I'm going to the bathroom; stay here, Maximoff," the teacher said, following soon after.

Peter went right up to the doorway and listened; he couldn't hear much other than the fact people were talking.

Peter then froze at the next sound; his stomach dropping as he heard it.

The sound of someone being slapped.

"I didn't-!"

Peter winced as he heard the sound of it again; cutting off Naomi's obvious pleas that she hadn't done anything wrong.

"I swear I didn't do anything!"

That wasn't true, Peter knew that, but… she hadn't done anything that bad; nothing that deserved this. And Peter knew she knew she was lying, but her voice didn't betray that; she just wanted it to _stop. _

It didn't work.

Peter felt sick.

.

She must've run off at some point because Peter found her crying under the bleachers.

"You are the very _last _person I want to talk to right now," Naomi mumbled.

Peter plopped down beside her; swallowing hard at how very _red _her right cheek was.

"… I'm sorry I assumed those things about you."

"Whatever," Naomi muttered.

It was quiet again for a second.

"You should tell someone."

Naomi snorted before speaking.

"'If the Honorable Judge Parker is hitting you, then you probably deserve it.'"

Peter swallowed hard.

It was quiet for a moment

"They're wrong."

Naomi looked over in confusion.

"You don't deserve that," Peter said, looking her in the eye as he spoke sincerely.

"… Thanks," Naomi said softly, Peter smiling slightly. Naomi attempted to return his smile, although it came out a little crooked.

"What're you going to do?" Peter asked, Naomi sighing and wiping a tear away before shrugging.

"I guess I should go home…"

Peter could tell from her tone of voice she didn't want to do that.

"You could come over to my house," Peter offered, Naomi looking up in surprise "I gotta lot of food and stuff to do and music. Except, you probably won't be into the last one."

Naomi cracked a legitimate smile at that.

"I actually like your music; I was just mad."

Peter laughed slightly at that.

"You knew how to hit me hard."

Naomi giggled softly at that.

"So, you wanna?" Peter asked, Naomi gnawing on her lip.

"… Yeah," she said, nodding and standing up, Peter smiling and standing up too.

"You can show me how you did that bottle trick, because I still haven't figured that bullshit out," Peter said, Naomi laughing.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

.

.

.

**A/N**

**RoseSlayer77, I don't know WHAT you're talking about; I definitely wasn't listening to the first song on repeat when I was writing that chapter!**

**anonymouscsifan, I will def consider that!**

**The Dancing Huntress, I'm sorry, but I never read/watched Maze Runner.**

**Thanks for Reading/Reviewing! **


	99. Soulmate Dates AU

Birthday.

Soulmate.

Death.

Everybody had three dates on their right arm; the three biggest parts of a person.

Mrs. Parker had such high hopes for her fifth baby; after the pain of seeing that her fourth didn't have a soulmate, she just hoped for average dates.

That's not what she got.

When her daughter was born, Mrs. Parker had acted strong, but the moment she was alone, she clutched her baby girl and cried.

**8/17/1957  
7:12 AM**

**3/24/1980  
11:23 PM**

**7/30/1985  
4:42 PM**

Naomi Parker was going die when she was 28.

.

Anya had died when she was six; only two dates marked her arm.

Even though she'd knew it had been coming, it killed Magda.

And then…

She was alone now; Erik wasn't a part of her anymore. She'd choose to keep to herself that she was pregnant with his children.

When the nurse handed her the two bundles, Magda's heart broke again.

Her son's…

**3/21/1956  
2:27 AM**

**3/24/1980  
11:23 PM**

**7/30/1985  
4:42 PM**

While her daughter's…

**3/21/1956  
2:39 AM**

**7/30/1985  
11:52 PM**

.

Naomi understood why everyone pitied her; why everyone treated her so delicately, but…

She'd known since she was child and it was just a fact of life for her; she was going to die when she was 28.

That was okay.

She made the best of the time she had _now, _and she wouldn't squander it.

She did her best to just have _fun. _

And people just let her get away with it because they felt bad for her.

But then…

One night Naomi lay awake, just thinking about idle things, before it hit her.

_You're over halfway done with your life._

The next morning, her mother cooed over her, not realizing the reason she'd thrown up wasn't because of unhealthy eating.

.

"What do you think happens that day?"

Wanda looked over from her spot on the couch, Peter studying the floor with far too much concentration.

"Car accident?" Wanda offered, Peter nodding "What do you think?"

It was quiet for a moment.

"Do… Do you think it has something to do with our…?"

Wanda took a deep breath before answering truthfully.

"Yeah."

Peter nodded; that's what he thought too.

.

"God, there's no girls without soulmates," Isaac said, his voice almost a whine.

"I'm sure you'll find a lovely woman without a soulmate," Mrs. Parker encouraged, Isaac sighing unhappily.

"I wanna find my soulmate," he grumbled.

"Honey, I know this hard for you, but that just isn't God's plan for you," Mrs. Parker said, Naomi nodding along.

"Yeah, buck up, Isaac, not like the plan is for you to die in thirteen years or somethin'."

.

Peter knew why Wanda had left; it didn't make hurt any less, but he knew why.

She was scared she was the reason they died.

She was scared that her powers were what killed him and her.

But, Peter knew;

Even if that was _true, _it didn't matter; it was fate.

.

It was a warm day September and Naomi was just enjoying the Saturday morning; the rest of her family was gone and she could appreciate the quiet.

It was 9:59 and Naomi was playing her Queen record.

It was 10:00 and her arm _hurt._

Naomi looked down with wide eyes as the numbers on her arm blurred before becoming clear again, but…

They were _different._

**8/17/1957  
7:12 AM**

**9/15/1973  
12:31 PM**

**7/28/2050  
11:48 PM**

Naomi dropped to her knees.

She was going to meet her soulmate in _two and a half hours._

And she was going to die when she was _93._

As Naomi had a minor panic attack, she didn't know that about thirty minutes away, so was someone else.

.

"I can't meet them right now, Mama; I'm not ready."

Magda reached out to stop her son from running away.

"Pietro, _breathe." _

Peter took a deep breath, his eyes wide as he shook ever so slightly.

"It doesn't matter if you meet them now or in fifty years; they're going to love you no matter what."

Peter sighed and nodded; she was right.

Pietro didn't realize the reason his Mama was so calm was because of the _other _change on his wrist.

_My son is going to live to be 94._

.

Isaac's friends didn't understand what happened; Isaac had been complaining about his arm hurting, then he pulled up his sleeve to see what was wrong.

And then he fainted.

.

_You're not going to die here._

_And you're going to meet your soulmate._

.

"What do you need?"

"Your help."

Naomi bit her lip; this had to be connected somehow.

"Alright."

.

Magda looked over at the people at her door; her eyes landing on Naomi and her heart softening.

So, this was her daughter-in-law to be.

She was tall with blonde hair and pretty blue eyes.

Pietro and her were going to give her some very pretty grandbabies, Magda realized with pleasure.

"Cops are here!"

.

Peter's watch went off right as he turned around and saw her.

His soulmate.

She was beautiful.

He ran up in front of her; the girl jerking in shock before she looked up in his eyes.

Peter could tell; she was just as confused as he was.

"We'll give you two a moment," the British dude said, the three guys leaving the pair.

"Did… Did your marks…?" She started, Peter swallowing hard.

"Yeah."

She took a deep breath, before looking up and smiling.

"I was going to die in 1985."

"But, now you're going to live to 2050?" Peter offered, the girl's eyes widening "Yeah, me too."

The blonde rolled up her sleeve and held it out to him; Peter rolled his up as well and stood next to her so they could compare.

Peter's lip twitched.

"I only live three hours longer than you."

It was quiet for a long moment.

"We're going to be together for 77 years," she said before giving a watery chuckle "And I don't even know your name."

"Peter," he said, the young woman turning to face him "Well, my real name's Pietro, but I like Peter."

"I go by my middle name; Naomi," she said with a smile.

"What's your first name?" Peter asked, cocking his head while Naomi blushed.

"I'm not telling you."

"Aww, why not?" Peter complained.

"Because, if you're truly my soulmate, you'll make fun of me for it."

Peter laughed.

"Alright, what's your last name?"

"Parker," Naomi said, somewhat suspiciously.

Peter disappeared for half a second before returning with a piece of paper.

"Gertrude Naomi Parker."

"Is that my _birth certificate?" _Naomi demanded, Peter smirking.

"Yes it is." he disappeared again before reappearing without it.

"So, you're like me?" Naomi asked, smiling happily as Peter frowned.

"What do you mean?"

Naomi grinned before holding her arm out and levitating a few of the glass bottles in the basement. Peter's eyes grew wide as he watched them hover before Naomi gently lowered them.

"Would it be weird if I kissed you right now?" Peter asked, Naomi giving a long sigh.

"Peter, I just found out I'm going to have 65 more years of life than I thought I would. If you play your cards right, I will blow you."

Naomi cackled as Peter turned bright red.

"I, um."

"C'mon; break into the Pentagon first."

"Wait, _what?"_

.

Isaac burst into the house; he needed to find out what the _fuck _was going on.

At first, he considered finding his parents, but he quickly dismissed that idea; they'd just freak out.

He needed to tell _someone _though.

_Naomi._

Isaac bounded up the stairs and threw open the door to Naomi's room and what he found was quite surprising.

Naomi had been making out with someone.

Their hair was mussed and they both vaguely guilty.

"Isaac, what the _hell?" _Naomi hissed.

"Okay, you know I wouldn't try to interrupt you getting some, but I _really _need to talk to you," Isaac said, Naomi frowning.

"Why?"

"Private reasons," Isaac hissed, the guy she'd been making out with cocking his head.

"Did yours change too?"

Isaac's eyes widened.

"How did you know?"

.

Once everybody had come clean about their marks, they discussed it.

"I mean, not that I'm complaining, but what could've caused this?" Naomi asked, the two men shrugging.

"Three people's marks change for no obvious reason," Isaac muttered before Naomi cut in.

"Four."

"What?" Both men asked, Naomi rolling her eyes.

"If Isaac got a soulmate, obviously someone else did too."

While Isaac agreed, neither Parker noticed Peter's eyes narrow slightly; looking over Isaac quickly.

"_Iguessshecoulddoworse._"

"What was that?" Naomi asked, looking over at Peter.

"Nothing," Peter said with a small smile, which Naomi returned.

Isaac noticed the soft smile Naomi was giving Peter and he sighed; he was being a crappy brother. Obviously she wanted to spend some time alone with him.

"Here, I'll go," Isaac said with a small smile "I'll try to figure out if anything big happened today."

"Okay," Naomi said, slightly distracted by Peter, allowing Isaac to easily slip away. Isaac rolled his eyes but smiled good naturedly; sweet, young soulmates.

.

.

.

"It's good a thing he didn't come up five minutes earlier."

"Because I had your dick in my mouth?"

"Exactly."

.

.

.

**A/N**

**I was thinking this would also be interesting for Maxiria.**

**Thanks for Reading/Reviewing!**


	100. Proposal

Peter wanted to marry Naomi.

He was absolutely certain he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and he wanted them to make this commitment.

If only he could figure out how to propose.

He had _nothing; _he couldn't decide if he wanted to take her out to Paris or Rome, or if he wanted to do it in their own apartment.

He couldn't decide if he wanted to do it privately so they could have a moment, or in front of a crowd of people so he could show off a little.

He couldn't decide what he wanted to say; he could just get down on one knee and ask her to marry him or he could give a whole speech about how much he adored her.

He couldn't even decide what _ring _to get; should he get her a big diamond to show how much he was willing to give her or give her something simple that wasn't gaudy.

Peter had realistically looked at over a trillion rings and had written out a bajillion different speeches.

But, nothing had ever seemed right.

He'd even asked the advice of _multiple _people.

.

"Dude, I don't know; what does Naomi like?"

"You're her _brother!" _Peter pointed out.

"That doesn't mean I know how she wants to be proposed too," Isaac shot back.

.

"Go the full nine yards, Maximoff; take her to exotic places and buy expensive things."

"Peter, don't listen to him; just do something private and special for the both of you."

Peter sent Steve and Tony an annoyed look.

"Thanks for the definitive answer, guys."

.

"You could spell it out in bodies."

"Alright, nice talking to you, Wade."

.

"Pietro, you know Naomi is going to say yes no matter what," Magda said.

"But, I still want to make it special for her," Peter said "She deserves to have something special."

Magda smiled slightly.

"No matter what, it's going to be special for you two," Magda promised.

Peter smiled slightly.

"Thanks, Mama."

.

Peter had been sitting in the kitchen, trying to decide on a ring now.

There were so _many _nice ones and he couldn't tell what Naomi would prefer.

He supposed he could get her two rings; one giant and one simple.

But, would that be too much?

"Hey, Peter?"

Peter was jerked out of his thoughts by Naomi standing in the doorway.

"Can we go out tonight?"

"Of course," Peter smiled "Where too?"

"You remember that Italian place a few blocks away?" Naomi asked, Peter snorting.

"We can go to _actual _Italy, you know."

"It's different and you know it."

.

The Italian restaurant was a hole in the wall that they'd discovered a few months ago. The staff was friendly and the food was really good. Plus, no one said anything if someone happened to disappear under the table for a little bit.

It was dark when they arrived and the staff gave them a corner booth that allowed them to cuddle as they ate.

The restaurant had quite a cozy feeling as they ate their dinner; dim lighting with candles was making it rather romantic. As they ate dessert, a thought occurred to Peter;

_This would've been a great time, Maximoff._

Peter considered running and getting a ring for a moment but dismissed it; he didn't know what to get and he didn't know what to say and it would've been a giant mess.

_What if every proposal you try ends up a mess?_

Peter tried to push that thought away; there had to be _some _way to propose she'd like.

_What if she says no?_

Peter knew it was ridiculous, he really did, but that thought kept coming back to him.

What if Naomi didn't want to marry him?

What if he spent this time worrying only for her to tell him no?

What if she leaves him?

"Peter?"

Peter snapped out of his thoughts to see Naomi giving him a concerned look.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, of course," Peter said, putting cash down for the bill "Everything's fine. Ready to get going?"

"Actually, can we walk around for a little bit; it's a _really _nice night."

"Yeah, that sounds nice," Peter said, smiling as well.

.

The pair walked through the streets of DC, making dumb jokes and talking about inane things.

God, this is all Peter wanted for the rest of his life; just the two of them being idiots together.

And he knew they could do that without getting married, but he wanted everybody to _know _that they were spending the rest of their lives together.

If he could just get over his insecurities and make a few decisions and just _ask her. _

"You blanking out again?"

Peter looked over at Naomi and gave a halfhearted smile.

"Sorry."

"No, it's cool; do you see where we are?" Naomi asked, sounding amused.

Peter actually paid attention to his surroundings and chuckled.

"The Pentagon."

"Yep," Naomi said, smiling "You know, Peter, you've been kind of stressing lately, haven't you?"

Peter took a deep breath.

"Naomi, I'm sorry, I just-."

"No, no, it's fine," Naomi said, putting a hand on his bicep and smiling "It's okay; it's gonna happen."

"I'll get over it soon," Peter promised, Naomi smiling a slightly different smile now.

"Actually, I think I can help with that."

Naomi reached into her jacket pocket to pull out a small box and got down on one knee; popping open the box to reveal a simple wedding band.

"Pietro Maximoff, will you marry me?"

"I-I."

Naomi laughed slightly.

"It's okay, take a second."

_Say yes, idiot!_

"Yes, of course," Peter said hurriedly, Naomi smiling brightly as she hopped up off the ground to kiss him.

Once they were done kissing, Naomi slipped the ring onto Peter's finger while they continued to hold each other.

"Where'd you get this?" Peter asked, smiling so much his cheeks hurt.

"My mom had it; it was my great grandfathers," Naomi explained, her eyes slightly teary.

"And she gave it to you?" Peter asked, surprised.

"No, I just took it."

He was going to spend the rest of his life with this woman.

"I love you so much," Peter said, Naomi grinning.

"I love you so much too."

.

.

.

**A/N**

**I thought this was a perfect 100th chapter.**

**Also, this story is going on a mini hiatus since I'm seeing Civil War tomorrow and I'll be writing the Maxiria story and by then I'll prob be writing the Apocalypse story so who knows.**

**Getsuga TENSHOU 15, I salute you! Also, I have a separate story, Nothing Wrong With Love, that's all smuts for every one of my stories.****I'd be happy to hear your ideas but I can't promise anything, because I used to do that and it got backed up and I didn't get to write what I wanted.**

**anonymouscsifan, yeah, I do think that soulmates don't last long without their partners. And I'll probably do that AU once all the movies are out and I've finished my stories because it's about to be a flurry for me.**

**AllAwesomeness, I haven't seen American Horror Story, but I do hope to watch it over the summer and that would work out great, because then I might be able to do some special Halloween chapters with it.**

**Thanks for Reading/Reviewing!**


	101. Buddy Holly - Weezer

**_Oo-ee-oo I look just like Buddy Holly  
Oh-oh, and you're Mary Tyler Moore_**

The whole thing started at lunch; the majority of the people sitting at the table tucked in the farthest corner from the door were picking at their school lunches in distaste while one member happily munched on his cheeseburger that he'd picked up from a wonderful little diner.

A little diner that was over one hundred miles away.

"Hey, Peter," a girl at the table said, leaning towards him and smiling coyly "Do you think you could pick me up one of those next time?"

"You gonna give me money?" Peter asked, his mouth full of burger as the girl dropped the smile and gave him an annoyed look.

"Everybody knows you steal those."

"I never said it was to pay for it," Peter replied, the girl rolling her eyes before huffing.

"Where the hell is Dallas?" she asked, looking around the cafeteria, still a little bit annoyed about Peter's response.

"We've been over this, Crystal; it's in Texas," Peter said, Crystal looking up at the ceiling as Robert kicked him under the table _way _harder than a normal "stop being annoying" kick.

"Shut up, Peter," Travis muttered, Peter grinning even though his shin was now aching.

"There he is," Brandy offered, nodding at the giddy looking teenager that was now entering the lunchroom.

He sat down with a large smirk plastered on his face, not even bothering to pretend like he was there to eat.

"Somebody's thrilled," Brandy said sarcastically, Dallas sending her a smug look.

"Somebody just scored with a hot, Catholic girl," he replied.

"Do you mean scored as in _fucked _or scored as in she didn't punch you in the face the moment you opened your mouth?" Peter asked, Dallas sending the silver haired teen his smug look.

"Neither; I scored as in she's coming with us to the movies tomorrow night."

The group usually went to a movie every Friday night as it was the only activity they could all agree on.

"Did you phrase it as 'do you want to go to the movies with me and my friends?' Because if you did, I have some disappointing news for you," Peter said, Dallas sending him look.

"She knows it's a date, dumbass," Dallas said "And tomorrow I'm going to pay for her and she's going to let me feel her up and everything is going to be amazing."

"I thought you said she's Catholic," Brandy pointed out.

"Yeah, but she's one of those slutty Catholic girls. I don't think you guys understand how smoking this girl is; imagine a hot blonde with a banging body. It's too bad you won't see her in that school uniform; it's the closest I've ever been to being religious."

"As engrossing as this conversation is, can we talk about something _other _than what Dallas was thinking about when he jerked it last night?" Brandy asked.

"Seconded," Crystal added before turning to Peter to say what he knew was coming and had been dreading "How about you, Peter; gotta date?"

"As a matter of fact, Crystal, I do not," Peter said, his voice letting on how he didn't want to start on this conversation.

"Jeez, Peter; just ask Gigi. She'll say yes," Robert said with a sigh.

"I don't want to ask Gigi; she's too… nice," Peter said before quickly explaining "I mean, if I'm around a girl that's nice, I'm going to be obliged to be nice, and I'm not nice."

"So, we need to find Peter an evil bitch," Brandy offered sarcastically, Peter putting his hands out on the table with his palms up; pointing in the direction of the two girls sitting across from him.

"My cup runneth over."

.

"Ten bucks he was lying."

"Twenty she looks like the girl from the Exorcist," Peter countered, Travis snorting in appreciation.

The group was meandering around outside the theater; Dallas was later than usual and it was beginning to cast doubts on whether or not this girl was real.

"There's his car," Crystal said with an eye roll.

Dallas exited his beat up car before the passenger door opened.

And for once everyone in the group was thinking the same thing.

_"Goddamn it, Dallas."_

Because she was hot.

She was very, very hot.

"So, this is Naomi," Dallas said once they were near "This is Robert, Crystal, Brandy, Travis, and Peter."

"Hey," she said, her voice and body language completely relaxed as she greeted them.

Everyone muttered their hellos except for Crystal, whose greeting was excited and fake.

Peter and Travis exchanged a sideways glance as Crystal babbled excitedly; after being a part of this group since freshmen year, they both knew what this meant. Crystal was feeling threatened. She'd probably drop some hints about Dallas before revealing some big secret like she was trying to protect her as a friend; successfully ending any chance they had at a relationship.

Honestly, it was kind of beautiful; like watching a great civilization topple.

Peter planned on not saying two words to the chick; it's not like she was going to stick around long. But, when they were entering the theater, they somehow ended up standing next to each other.

"Hey."

Peter looked over at her and _Jesus _she was tall; he hadn't noticed until now, but she was probably only an inch shorter than him and she was certainly taller than Dallas.

"I like your hair."

"Thanks," Peter replied, actually surprised; nobody had ever complimented him on his hair before.

"Yeah," she said, giving him an easy smile before Dallas called for her and she went up to stand with him.

He didn't have any more interaction with her while they were at the theater since she sat between Dallas and Crystal, but after the (sub-par) movie, they went out to a diner. This time she was next to Dallas and the wall; Peter sitting across from her in the booth.

"So, Naomi, you go to St. Mary's, right?" Brandy said, Naomi nodding "What's that like?"

"It's school," Naomi said, her voice tinged with a bit of deadpanned before she seemed to check her own tone and added something legitimate "The only difference is the uniforms, really."

"Are the people there any different? Like, nicer or meaner than public school?" Crystal asked.

"Well, I wouldn't know, now, would I?" Naomi asked, letting a good dose of sarcasm out as she sent Crystal a tight smile and the girl it was aimed at let her fake smile slip away. Peter snorted and laughed with his mouth shut because of the bite he'd just taken, causing Crystal to look over at him and elbow him in the side.

"It was funny!" he said in his own defense.

Once Crystal had stopped glaring at him, he'd turned back to his food, but not before noticing that even though Naomi was looking down, she was smiling.

.

Since Robert's parents were out for the night, they ended up lounging in the living room of his house; drinking the cheap beer his dad left in the fridge and smoking the cheap cigarettes his mom left on the counter. Peter had refused the latter as he always felt ill if he smoked one and then ran, which he was planning on doing soon; this talking was all just a cover up for the fact the couples were going to split off and, at the very least, make out.

Naomi, converse to Peter, had taken a cigarette but had refused the beer.

_"Listen, man, I can put up with shit cigarettes, but I like my alcohol name brand."_

And, from how Peter could judge, she didn't smoke often; it wasn't like she was smoking like a novice, it was just that she wasn't puffing on that thing as much as the others were in the room.

Finally, after twenty minutes of idle chatter, Peter deemed the smoke in the room too much and decided to leave; the others in the group not putting up as much of a fight as they would if they weren't planning on making out.

Peter stepped outside and took a deep breath of clean, cool nighttime air. Usually, he'd just run home and be done with it, but… for some reason he felt like just walking home tonight; it was a nice night, so what was the harm? His house was only about twenty minutes from Robert's going at the relaxed pace he was at.

After about fifteen minutes of leisurely walking home, he turned the corner and crashed into someone else.

"Oh, thank god; I'm so lost."

Peter raised an eyebrow as Naomi smiled at him in relief; the silver haired teen wondering how she'd ended up here.

"Do you know how to get to Pine Lane from here?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah, it's about twenty minutes away. I could, um, walk you, if you want," Peter offered, Naomi biting her lip.

"I don't want you to go too far out of your way…"

"No, no," Peter protested, neglecting to mention that, from the spot they were standing in, his house was about five minutes away in the opposite direction of hers.

"Thanks," Naomi said, smiling as they began walking "I've never been out this way by myself."

"I'm surprised Dallas didn't drive you," Peter said, Naomi snorting.

"He was pretty pissed after I wouldn't let him put his hand down my pants."

"That would explain it," Peter said before looking over at her "Sorry, someone should've given you a heads up; Dallas is a prick."

"Oh, I knew that going in," Naomi said with a wave of her hand.

"Why'd you agree then?" Peter asked, Naomi looking over at him.

"I went to a movie and dinner for free, didn't I?"

Peter laughed loudly, Naomi smiling as he did.

"_Damn," _he said, grinning widely at her "Ice cold."

"Listen, if a guy thinks he's entitled to touch a girl's vagina because he spent four bucks on her, he deserved that," she said, smiling slightly.

"I'm in _complete _agreement, trust me," Peter assured, Naomi smiling at him.

"Why're you friends with him then; not like he's paying for your meals," Naomi pointed out, Peter shrugging.

"We were friends since we were freshmen and, I don't know, I don't particular like any of them, but it's nice to have people to sit with at lunch and go places with and-."

_And who know the real you._

"And?" Naomi asked, Peter shooting her a look; if he said that, she'd ask, and he'd be obliged to mention the thing that _really _set him apart from his clique.

"And people with intentions you know, even if they're not great," Peter said, Naomi nodding in understanding.

"Maybe you just need to make some new friends," she said, Peter chuckling under his breath.

"Easier said than done."

"You're doing it right now," Naomi pointed out, Peter smiling slowly.

"Am I?"

Naomi shrugged with a small smile; Peter's smile getting wider before he dropped his eyes to the ground. Then he swung around so he was walking backwards and looking at Naomi.

"So, possible new friend, I've talked about myself, but you haven't at all; not now, not earlier."

"What would you like to know?" Naomi asked, Peter waving his hand.

"I don't know, tell me the first thing about yourself you think of."

"I'm 5'10," she offered, a hesitation letting Peter know that that hadn't been her first thought.

"Aw, c'mon; you gotta give me something better than that. I could figure that out by just looking at you," Peter said.

"Well, whatdaya want?" Naomi asked.

"Tell me something you love," Peter said, Naomi frowning as she thought about it.

"It's _embarrassing _how hard this is," she said after a moment, Peter laughing "Okay, I love sweets; like candy and cake."

"Me too!" Peter said, smiling widely "Do you like Twinkies?"

"Yeah!" Naomi replied "And Ho Hos."

"Awesome," Peter said, continuing to smile widely until he noticed Naomi's had disappeared.

"Goddamn it," she whispered, Peter frowning.

"What's wrong?"

"I didn't notice until I was looking at you straight on."

"What?" Peter asked, wondering how he'd managed to fuck this up so quickly.

"You have dimples, Peter; dimples kill me."

"In a good way?" Peter said hesitantly.

"They're _so _cute," Naomi said, beginning to smile a bit more.

"You think my dimples are cute?" Peter asked, smiling slightly as he spoke.

"Peter, honestly- and you can take my word on this because I am very, _very _shallow- you are the most attractive person in that entire group."

Peter's cheeks warmed and the teenager dropped his eyes to the ground; returning to walking forward beside Naomi.

"Oh, c'mon," Naomi said, sounding annoyed "You can't be cute when you're flustered too! That's not fair!"

"You're not making me less flustered," Peter replied, Naomi giggling softly.

"Ah, well, I guess I'll just have to admire your cute face," Naomi said, Peter turning redder.

"… You really think I'm cute?" Peter asked, Naomi laughing.

"What have we been talking about?" She said, Peter shrugging.

"Sorry, it's just… girls aren't exactly lining up to say I'm cute… Or talk to me… Or acknowledge me."

"You must've had a girlfriend at some point," Naomi countered.

"Yeah, um, Crystal."

Naomi's smile slipped away.

"Shit, are you two dating? Because I swear I wouldn't have started flirting if-."

"No, no, this is back in the ninth grade," Peter reassured, Naomi taking a deep breath.

"Thank god, I'm a bitch, but I'm not like that."

"I know," Peter said, the two teens smiling at each other.

"… So, Crystal dumped you, right?" Naomi asked, Peter sighing.

"You don't need to say it like it's obvious."

"No, I'm not insulting you," Naomi explained "I talked to Crystal; I can see what type of person she is. She did it when she figured she could get someone considered better?"

"Well, she dumped me a day before a dance and then went to it with someone else," Peter offered, Naomi giving him a understanding look.

"Brutal," Naomi said sympathetically.

Peter shrugged.

"Honestly, I'm kind of happy it ended; I wouldn't want to be in Robert's shoes. Those two have been dating for years."

Naomi gave Peter a questioning look; the silver haired teen sighing and nodding.

"I've always been attracted to… meaner women. Like, women who are sharper. Like, um" – Peter cleared his throat – "You. Anyway, at first, that's how Crystal seemed to be, but she crosses the line of mean into just _cruel. _And she's fake about it; she acts nice at first so her abuse is surprising and sudden. And, I've realized, I like mean women, but I don't like it when they're mean _all of the time. _Especially to me."

It was quiet for a moment.

"I can play nice," Naomi said softly, Peter smiling.

"Here I was, thinking you wanted to be my friend," Peter teased, Naomi giggling.

"I don't want to legitimately date someone unless they're my friend too," Naomi replied, Peter smiling.

"You want to date me?"

"I want to go on _a _date with you; then we'll see," Naomi said, Peter smiling widely.

"I have a condition."

"Yeah?"

"We go Dutch."

.

_Two Weeks Later_

_._

Dallas's busted up 1960s Dodge Dart was near death and he knew it, but he still drove it to school every day; even if the parking was far away from the building. The teenager slammed the door shut and turned to head towards the school, only for his path to be blocked by a tall, pissed off blonde.

"Hi, Dallas," Naomi said, her voice tight.

"Oh, wow, hey, Naomi," Dallas said, confused "What're you doing-?"

"I heard you've been telling people I'm a goody-goody, frigid bitch."

"You _are _a goody-goody, frigid bitch," Dallas countered.

"You sure didn't seem to think that when you came over to my house and _begged _me for a second chance," Naomi said, very angry at this point "And just because I didn't let a slimy bastard all over me doesn't mean I'm standoffish to guys who are actually a good date."

"I should've known you'd spread your legs for any guy that drops some cash on you; god, girls like you are so fucking shallow," Dallas said nastily.

"You mean like how, after you left my house, I went out on a date with a guy who got a _good _feel? Oh, wait, we went Dutch to an Arcade," Naomi said, Dallas rolling his eyes and beginning to walk away.

"I'm _sure _that happened."

"Just ask Peter when you see him!"

Dallas froze, but when he turned back, Naomi was gone.

.

"Where's Peter?"

Crystal shrugged as the pair whispered at the back of the class.

"I don't know; he wasn't even at lunch. Maybe he cut?"

Dallas clenched his jaw and breathed hard through his nose; Crystal picking up on is anger.

"What'd he do?" she asked "He steal your wallet again?"

"He stole something worse," Dallas grumbled, Crystal raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I'd check his locker once we're out."

Almost on cue, the bell rang and the students filed out of the room; Dallas heading straight for Peter's locker, where the silver haired teen was leaning and eating a Twinkie while Robert, Brandy, and Travis chatted.

"Hey," he said, relaxed before looking at Dallas "Somebody seems grumpy."

"Did you go on a date with Naomi the _day_ _after _I did?" Dallas demanded, everyone's eyes snapping to Peter; the young man calmly replying.

"Oh, most definitely."

"What the hell?!" Dallas yelled, Peter shoving the rest of the Twinkie in his mouth "I was there first and you ruined my chance with her!"

"Listen, man, you ruined that yourself when you made her walk home because she wasn't into you being handsy," Peter countered "If you hadn't done that, we wouldn't've bumped into each other and I wouldn't've asked her out."

"So, what? You're all celibate and shit for her? Have you even kissed her?" Dallas asked, becoming nasty.

Peter honest-to-god giggled at Dallas's words before reaching up and pulling down the neck of his shirt; revealing a part of his collarbone and chest.

At _least _five hickeys were visible.

"I'm guessing you didn't see any on her," Peter said as he began to walk away before he swung around with a shit eating grin "They're all on her tits."

As Peter turned to keep going, Dallas grabbed his shoulder and swung him around; aiming a punch at his face. Peter dodged it easily and gave him a very unimpressed look.

"Dude, seriously?"

"You're a _bastard, _Maximoff," Dallas said, attempting another hit but again being unsuccessfully "Stop dodging like a pussy."

"Dallas, this is embarrassing; I don't want to fight you," Peter said.

"Did your Dad never teach you?"

Any semblance of amusement drained from Peter's face; everyone knew that Peter's non-existent father was an out-of-bounds topic, and with good reason.

Peter threw his backpack out of the way and gave Dallas a _dark _look that put their friends at unease.

Before either boy could throw a punch, though, a loud voice tore through the hallway.

"WHERE THE _FUCK _IS DALLAS LLOYD?!"

Both teens froze before Peter turned.

"He's right here!"

Dallas turned pale as a _very _angry looking guy stalked towards him and grabbed a handful of his shirt; pinning him to the lockers.

"What, man, I-I didn't do anything," Dallas stuttered.

"You made my sister walk home in the middle of the fucking night because she wouldn't let you screw her!" He said, Dallas somehow managing to turn _paler. _

"Man, I went after her to offer her a ride!" Dallas said, his voice raising an octave "But she was already gone!"

"Bull-fucking-shit!" He said, pulling Dallas forward before ramming him against the lockers again "If you go near my sister again me and my _two brothers _are going to beat you into a fucking pulp! Hell, you go near _any _of the girls at St. Mary's, I'm gonna tell them and their brothers how you treated my baby sister and we're going to fucking end you."

Dallas gave something akin to a whimper and nodded vigorously.

"I won't go near any of those girls," he promised "I won't even go near the school."

"You better not," he said, calming down into a steely rage "Because if you give me an excuse, you're fucking dead."

He shoved him against the lockers one more time before letting go; giving one last glare before turning to leave.

"Peter," he said evenly as he passed the silver haired teen.

"Isaac."

Peter then seemed to realize something and called after the still seething teenager.

"Hey, can I get a ride?"

.

After that incident, Peter really started to pull away from the group; he stopped eating lunch with them entirely, stopped going out with them after school, and stopped talking to them during school.

They stopped seeing him except for Crystal, who was in his government class; the young woman noticing that even though he was pulling away from his only friends, he seemed much more cheerful.

The first time the group actually saw Naomi and Peter together was an accident, honestly; after school, Peter had sped off to go do whatever he did and the rest of them decided to go to the city and find some entertainment.

But, before they could find something to do that they all agreed on, it began to rain; sending them into the nearest store; a record store.

When they entered the store, they were mostly thinking about drying themselves off from the minimal amount of rain that had hit them, but their attention was soon drawn by voices coming from the back of the store.

"Yeah, well, that's because you're a dick."

"Well, that's because fuck you."

The voices both laughed and the group found themselves looking at some very familiar silver hair.

"Peter?" Crystal said in surprise.

The teenager swung around and the group could see the split second of "oh fuck" on his face before he recovered beautifully and gave them his easy smile.

"Hey."

The blonde beside him turned around and her expression became a little uneasy.

"Oh, hey," Naomi said, running a hand through her hair in discomfort; her curls falling with an easiness to them that would make a hairdresser angry.

"It was raining so we just popped in," Crystal said, feeling a need to explain for some reason.

"Oh, so that's why it just dropped, like, ten degrees in here," Naomi said, rubbing her left arm slightly as her Queen tank top not doing her any favors when it came to keeping her warm. Without looking over at her, Peter slipped his silver jacket off and held it out to Naomi; who took it with a smile before squeezing his arm in appreciation once it was on.

"You know what?" Naomi said, grabbing a record after a moment of uncomfortable silence "I'm just gonna go buy this."

"Oh, wait, here," Peter said, grabbing his wallet, Naomi sighing slightly.

"Peter, I'll pay, you don't need-."

"Too late," he replied, shoving some cash into her hand and making her smile.

Naomi leaned and gave him a quick kiss before she went to the front of the store to check out, Peter sighing once she was out of range; knowing what was coming next.

"So, what, you two boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Dallas asked, his voice nasty.

"Don't act like that wasn't what you were praying for when you took her out," Peter countered, Crystal cutting in.

"I don't like her, Peter; _none _of us do. She was so rude when she went out with us and if she's the reason you've been ditching us lately, then obviously she's a bitch."

"Oh, what? Like any of you are saints? Or, hell, like any of _you _are even _nice? _Sure, she can be sharp edged, but she can also be kind and sympathetic," Peter said, getting annoyed "And the reason I've stopped hanging out with you guys is because for the first time, I actually know what it's like to be around someone I _like." _

It was quiet for a long moment.

"Does she know about you?"

Peter's face twisted into a dark look, Crystal smiling as she knew she'd hit the mark.

"Oh, so you haven't mentioned to her the fact you were born a freak?"

"I'm not a freak," Peter hissed.

"She's going to think so."

Before Peter could say anything, Naomi returned with her new record in her hands.

"Hey, is something wrong?" she asked, seeming to actually be concerned about the look on Peter's face.

"Nothing. Let's go," Peter said, Naomi frowning slightly.

"Okay."

The pair headed out to where it was still drizzling; Naomi throwing a glare back at the group before pushing herself against Peter's side. The silver haired teenager's tense frame seemed to relax once she did and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Where did you say Naomi went to school?" Crystal asked.

"St. Mary's. Why do you ask?" Dallas replied.

"I think it's time me and her had a private conversation."

.

"And, I don't know, he never calls me, it's always me calling him."

"Dump him."

Carrie sighed and looked over at the girl walking beside her.

"Naomi, I can't just dump him."

"Why not?" Naomi asked, the two girls hopping down the steps in front of St. Mary's.

"Because he's still a nice guy and he's fun to go on dates with," Carrie replied "I mean, not _every _guy is gonna cut class so he can eat lunch with me."

Naomi sent Carrie a sly smile; Carrie smiling as well.

"It's seriously sweet that he does that," Carrie added, Naomi nodding as well "How are-?"

"Naomi!"

The tall blonde looked over and nearly groaned.

"Who's that?" Carrie asked.

"Exasperation incarnated. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Carrie nodded and walked off; Naomi sighing as the other girl approached her.

"What the hell are you doing here, Crystal?"

The shorter blonde gave Naomi a look.

"I need to tell you something about Peter," Crystal said, sounding upset.

Naomi rolled her eyes and went to go before Crystal caught her arm; Naomi wrenching it out of her hold and giving her a look.

"Don't touch me."

"Okay, okay, fine," Crystal said, putting her hands up in surrender "This is important for you to know; it's about your safety."

"Uh-huh," Naomi said, turning and walking away again; the crowd of students leaving the building significantly thinned out and now it was only the two girls by the steps.

"I'm being serious," Crystal called.

"I'm sure you are."

"_Peter's A Mutant!"_

Naomi froze in her tracks; her body completely rigid.

After a moment, she turned around; letting Crystal see her wide eyes and pale skin.

"What did you say?"

"Peter's a mutant," Crystal repeated, taking a few steps closer to Naomi "Like the ones on TV… I should've told you sooner, I just didn't know how to explain it wasn't safe to be around him."

"I-I." Naomi's eyes were glassy as she stared at Crystal without really seeing her.

"I know you're confused," Crystal soothed "But, you needed to know… his mutation makes him so much more stronger than us and… You need to break it off before it gets to deep, because one day, if you make him angry…"

Crystal snapped her fingers, making Naomi jump as it awoke her out of her daze.

"I, um, gotta go," Naomi said, Crystal nodding sympathetically "T-Thanks for telling me."

Once Naomi had turned and walked away, Crystal let her mask of sympathy drop as she smirked.

.

"Hey, so I was thinking that today we should settle who's better at Pong and-."

"Peter, are you a mutant?"

Peter froze at his spot in front of the Pong machine before swiveling around in his seat to face Naomi; the blonde woman staring down at her hands.

"Naomi, where'd you hear-?" Peter started with a forced lightness.

"Peter," Naomi cut him off; looking up at him with wide eyes "Please don't lie."

It was quiet for a moment before Peter nodded; Naomi letting go of a breath she hadn't known she was holding as Peter stared at where he was picking at the Pong machine.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Naomi said, her voice rough.

"I knew you'd be scared. I knew you wouldn't want to be with me if you knew," Peter said before laughing without humor "What girl would wanna be with a freak?"

"… Peter…"

"Naomi, you don't need to try to justify anything," Peter said, still adamantly not looking at her "You can leave if you want; I won't try to stop you or force you to stay with me."

It was quiet for a long moment and, when Peter looked up, Naomi was gone.

Peter took a shuddery breath; rubbing his face with his hands before sniffing and rubbing tears away with the heel of his hand. Why did he drive away everyone he cared about?

And then he felt soft lips pressing against his trembling ones.

Peter looked down with his eyes wide; the silver haired teen reaching out and _feeling _the soft form of a woman there, but…

There wasn't anything there.

Then, suddenly, Naomi appeared; her cocky smirk somewhat negated by her tearful eyes.

"You think you're the only freak out there?"

.

"So, is Maximoff going to beat us all up today?" Robert asked.

"I think he'll be more sad than anything else," Brandy countered.

"Either way, it's gonna be great," Crystal said with a smile.

Before anyone else could comment on the state Peter would be in when he showed up, a voice spoke.

"Which one of you told Naomi I'm a mutant?"

Speak of the Devil.

The group turned around to face Peter; the silence deafening before Crystal spoke up.

"I did," she said with a proud lift of her chin.

Everyone was fairly certain he wouldn't punch her in front of everyone else, but they weren't so certain he wouldn't run and drop her in the Potomac.

Instead of doing that or even cussing her out, Peter reached out and pulled Crystal into a tight hug; the blonde woman's eyes wide before he let her go.

"Thank you!"

Then he was off; walking down the hallway and whistling.

It was quiet for a long moment before Travis said what they were all thinking.

"That's a man who just got laid."

**_I don't care what they say about us anyway  
I don't care 'bout that _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**A/N**

**I know this isn't an Everybody's looking for something, but I got back from vacation and school started, so I was having trouble getting back into the swing of things for writing. So, I did this idea that really grabbed me to get me back into the right mindset.**

**This is also a part of a new idea I have for chapters of this to sometimes be based on songs.**

**Thanks for Reading/Reviewing!**


	102. Heathers AU

"Finally, I've been looking for you forever."

Michael dropped his stuff on the lunch table Naomi was sitting at while Isaac and Joseph sat on the other side of him.

"What do you want?" Naomi asked, not even looking up from her book.

Michael scoffed and grabbed the copy of Moby Dick out of her hand, making Naomi send him a glare.

"I finally got my hands on some of Daniel's handwriting, so if you want to do your thing and cook up a steamy letter for Big Bertha that'd be great."

Naomi sighed and rolled her eyes before taking the note out of her brother's hand and taking out a pen and a piece of paper.

"How smutty are we talking?" she asked as she looked over the handwriting.

"Not, like, insane, just enough to get her going."

"Alright," Naomi said, uncapping her pen and starting on the note.

"I need to ask the question for the newspaper," Isaac said conversationally while Naomi continued to work on the note.

"Great, have fun doing it," Michael said flippantly, Isaac sighing.

"C'mon, man; you don't have to do anything, just keep me company."

"I'll help," Naomi muttered while she worked on the note, her statement making Isaac smile in thanks.

"Lord, fine," Michael said, rolling his eyes before sending a side eye to Joseph "You?"

"Nothing better to do," Joseph said with a shrug.

"Alright, all done," Naomi announced, handing Michael the note with a slight reluctance to her movement.

"Finally," Michael said, taking the note and moseying over to where Bertha sat; dropping the note on her tray when she wasn't looking.

The group watched as she opened the note, read it, and walked over to where Daniel was sitting. Naomi held in a sigh as Daniel and the others laughed in Bertha's face.

"Anyway," Naomi said, turning to Isaac "Newspaper question?"

"Yep."

.

The Parkers ruled Westerburg High School.

Michael was the eldest and the one in charge; he was the one who'd taken the power in the first place. It'd been a hard fight, but he'd gotten on top and was making sure he _stayed _that way.

Joseph was next and was a perfect lackey; he never questioned the awful things Michael told him to do and would always do it with pleasure.

Isaac was next and didn't quite fit in with the other two; sure, he'd do as they said and would join in on their schemes, but he wasn't as mean spirited as the others.

Lastly, there was Naomi; the only girl a part of their clique (their other sister, Anna, attended some special school for young ladies). Naomi was somewhere between Michael's and Isaac's nastiness; she wasn't _nice _and could enjoy some wicked fun, but she also had a limit and afterwards it stopped being fun. But, unlike the others, she was vocal about her limit and wouldn't let her opinion go unheard. It might be for that reason that she was obviously Michael's favorite; he kept an eye on her and made sure that _no _guy at Westerburg made a move on her.

Strangely, Naomi never had a problem with that; she never really seemed interested in any guys and that made Michael's job easy.

Of course, guys noticed her. _Everybody _noticed her.

Everybody paid attention to the Parkers.

.

"What's the question?"

"'You win five million dollars and on the same day, aliens land on earth and say they're gonna blow up the world in two days; what do you do?'"

"I'm sure that's going to elicit some riveting answers from our fellow students," Naomi said sarcastically, Isaac snorting in agreement.

Naomi and Isaac walked around the cafeteria while Joseph and Michael walked separately; both pairs asking the same question.

"I'd donate every last cent."

"You're _beautiful."_

Isaac pressed his lips together and turned Naomi around; steering both of them away.

"You are _so _not helping," he said, Naomi shrugging.

"She's so self-righteous; can't we talk to other people?" She asked hopefully.

"You two aren't considering going around with the geek squad, are you?" Michael asked, Naomi sighing.

"I'm just saying that every answer is the same; I'd like a little variance."

"Hey, guys?" Joseph spoke up, his siblings looking over at him "Who's the new kid?"

They all looked over at the corner of the room, where an unknown guy was sitting. He looked much different from anyone else at Westerburg; his long hair a dark silver.

"He's in my math; name's Peter or something," Isaac offered.

"He seems like-," Michael started before he was cut off.

"What the _hell _is she doing?"

.

Naomi smiled at the guy lounging at the table; the silver haired teen returning it with a small smirk of his own.

"How can I help you?" He asked, a teasing lilt to his voice.

"I'm doing something for the newspaper; do you mind answering a pretty dumb question?" Naomi asked.

"Can't be _that _dumb," he replied with a teasing smile that made Naomi smile in return.

"'You win five million dollars and on the same day, aliens land on earth and say they're gonna blow up the world in two days; what do you do?'"

"Wow, that's an _incredibly _dumb question," he said with a laugh, Naomi giggling as well.

"I know, but, you know," Naomi said with a shrug.

"Hm, well, I guess I'd go somewhere where there weren't any other people, like, on a boat or something."

"With nobody else?" Naomi asked, idly writing down what he'd said.

"Well, maybe I'd take a pretty girl with me," he said with a flirtatious smile that made Naomi smile back with a soft blush on her cheeks.

His eyes darted over to the side.

"I think your brothers are getting antsy, Naomi."

"They'll live," Naomi countered "And I don't know your name."

"Peter."

"I'll see you around, Peter," Naomi said with a small smile as she started walking backwards.

"Definitely."

.

"What the hell was that?" Michael demanded, Naomi shrugging.

"We're asking people questions; I asked the question."

"For god's sake," Michael hissed, grabbing Naomi's arm and dragging her out of the lunchroom; their two siblings trailing after them.

.

"Hey! No one gets to flirt with Naomi!" Daniel said, getting mad at the new kid for doing what he'd wanted to do for years, but had been too scared of Michael to do.

"Yeah!" Dallas said "Let's beat him up."

"No, we're too old for that kinda crap," Daniel said "Let's give him a good scare though."

The pair headed over to where Peter was sitting; the silver haired teen giving them an expectant look.

"I thought the cafeteria had a no fags allowed rule," Daniel said, Peter raising an eyebrow.

"Seem to have an open door policy for assholes."

Both Dallas and Daniel froze.

"What the hell did you say?" Dallas demanded.

"I'll repeat myself," Peter said, standing and reaching into his pocket.

Before shooting at the two jocks.

.

"They're not gonna expel him; probably just suspend him."

"He brought a gun to school," Michael countered.

"With blanks," Naomi said.

"Still," Michael replied with an annoyed look on his face as he took his turn.

"Dude!" Naomi complained, knowing he was about to hit her out.

"Playing the game," he countered, sending her ball flying "Your turn."

Naomi sighed and went to the corner of the garden where the ball had ended up behind a mini fountain; she aimed before taking the shot.

It hit the tree and into the hoop.

"Wow!" Joseph said with wide eyes.

"That was awesome!" Isaac said, Naomi giggling.

"C'mon," Michael cut in with a frown "We need to get ready for tonight."

"What're we doing tonight?" Naomi asked, the four siblings heading inside.

"You'll see."

.

"Seriously, where're we going?" Naomi asked, sitting shotgun in Michael's car.

"I said you'll see," Michael replied before stopping the car outside the movie theater.

"Really?" Naomi asked, surprised.

"Isaac, Joseph; this is your stop," Michael said, Isaac groaning.

"Why'd you bring us along at all?"

"Because. Now get out."

Isaac and Joseph got out of the car before Michael took off with Naomi.

"So…?" Naomi asked, Michael sighing and rolling his eyes.

"We're going to that Italian Restaurant that just opened."

"Oh," Naomi said, frowning "Why'd we ditch the others?"

"_Jesus, _Naomi," Michael said, rolling his eyes "If you must know it's because we're going on a double date."

"Oh."

.

Naomi was praying for death.

This double date with Monica and Aaron was _horrific. _

Sure, Monica and Michael where having a great time, but _Aaron._

Ugh.

"So, when I was talking to my father about it, he said-."

"Excuse me," Naomi said, not able to handle another damn second of this.

Michael frowned and followed her to the hallway that led to the bathroom.

"What's your deal?" He hissed.

"If I have to listen to one more story about Aaron and his amazing, stockbroker father, I will _kill _someone," Naomi replied, Michael rolling his eyes.

"Stop being melodramatic, Naomi; go back out there. Aaron's driving you home tonight, anyway."

_"No," _Naomi replied, outraged.

"Well, I'm not taking you home," Michael replied.

"Fine," Naomi replied, her voice tight "I'll _walk."_

She turned to leave, but Michael grabbed her arm.

Naomi spun around and slapped him; Michael grabbing his cheek in shock as she stormed out of the restaurant.

"Oh, she's _dead."_

.

Naomi sighed in relief; there was a 7/11.

The restaurant had been a bit farther than she'd thought and she was _thirsty. _

She headed inside and went to the back where she knew the Slurpee machine was.

"Cherry or Coke?"

Naomi jumped slightly and spun around to see Peter smiling at her. Naomi relaxed a little and smiled back.

"Mix."

"Good choice," Peter replied.

"You?" Naomi asked as she filled up her cup.

Peter nudged her aside and filled his own cup.

"Cherry. I'm a purist when it comes to sugar."

"I guess you're in the right place," Naomi replied, Peter chuckling.

"Ten states in four years and I'm telling ya, not a single one of these places are different."

"_Ten?" _Naomi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Dad's gotta job that moves him around," Peter replied.

"Sounds lonely," Naomi offered, Peter shrugging.

"Sometimes," He said with a tone that implied it was lonely a _lot _"What about you; lonely without your clique?"

Naomi rolled her eyes as she opened her straw.

"I'm happy to be away from them for a while; Michael's being a dick."

"Isn't he always?" Peter countered, Naomi giggling.

"Yeah, basically. God, I'm gonna have to talk to him tomorrow morning," Naomi groaned slightly "He's going to _murder _me."

"Well," Peter said, putting his arm over her shoulders "You'd better make the most of your last night on Earth; let me drive you home."

.

"'Let me drive you home.'"

Peter snorted at the exaggerated voice Naomi used.

"You can't tell me this isn't better."

Naomi giggled and sat up.

"Tell me; do you always keep blankets in your truck so you can fuck a girl in the back?"

Peter chuckled as he reached up to pull Naomi against his chest.

"Evading the question, I see," Naomi teased, Peter laughing harder this time.

"Baby, you're the only girl that's gotten me to give a damn."

Naomi hummed in agreement.

"I do have pretty awesome boobs, don't I?"

Peter's laughter was long and full.

.

"What about your parents?"

It was the morning after the ordeal at the restaurant and Naomi had returned home with Peter in tow.

"The only person here is Michael; he's been pleading sick to get out of church for the past four years."

Peter nodded and watched as Naomi went to the cupboard; reaching up to grab a mug with a top. Peter smirked and gently pinched her exposed skin, making her give a soft squeak and give him a dirty look that was lessened by her small smile.

"Stop being a dick and help me make something that will make my hungover brother vomit."

"Drain cleaner would do that," Peter offered, holding the blue bottle up.

"I'm not trying to _kill _him," Naomi countered "How about, like, raw eggs and milk?"

"Good idea," Peter replied and watched as Naomi assembled the concoction.

When she was focused on mixing it all together, Peter poured the drain cleaner into another mug and put the top on.

"Alright, all done," Naomi said, grinning at Peter.

"C'mere," Peter said, his voice softer.

Naomi walked over to him and smiled as he leaned down and kissed her gently; the blonde girl putting down the mug so she could tangle her hands in his hair when he pulled her closer. They broke apart and Peter grinned at her.

"Let's go give your bro the drink so you can come over to my house."

Naomi smiled as well.

"Sounds good."

.

When they neared Michael's door, Naomi pushed Peter back.

"What?" He asked.

"If Michael sees you here, he'll flip; stay out here."

Peter sighed before smiling and leaning against the wall, making Naomi smile before she entered her brother's room.

"Michael."

The blond man opened his eyes and glared at the girl standing over him.

"What do _you _want?"

"I, just, wanted to say I'm sorry for last night… I made you one of those hangover cures you like," Naomi offered, holding out the mug.

Michael glared at her for a moment before reaching out and taking the mug out of her hand.

"You're not forgiven."

He took off the top and downed about half of the mug.

Naomi smiled as she waited for him react.

But, instead of vomiting like she hoped, he stood up with a funny expression.

And then he collapsed.

Peter ran in as soon as he heard the crash; looking at Naomi with wide eyes.

"It-it-it… I grabbed the wrong mug," she said, her eyes wide in horror.

She just killed her brother.

Peter took in the scene before coming to a decision; he grabbed Naomi by her shoulders and pushed her to Michael's desk and pressed a pen into her hand.

"You can do handwriting, right?" He demanded "Write a suicide note."

"B-B-B-," Naomi said, looking at Peter with wide eyes.

"NAOMI!" He yelled, slamming his hand down on the desk and making her flinch "Write a damn suicide note!"

Naomi nodded and grabbed a piece of paper off of the desk.

"What do I write?" She asked.

"He was _your _brother!"

.

_You might think what I've done is shocking, but, to me, suicide is the logical answer to the myriad of problems life has given me. People think that just because you're handsome and popular, life is easy and fun. No-one understood that I had feelings too. I die knowing no-one knew the real me._

.

Her life become a flurry of emotions; the cops, funeral planning, everyone at school expressing sympathy.

Naomi finally managed to catch her breath when she found herself sitting on the couch in Peter's apartment.

_"We were best friends."_

"You _hated _Michael," Naomi yelled at the TV, Peter smiling in amusement as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Calm down, Baby; they all just want their fifteen minutes."

"Assholes," Naomi muttered, Peter snorting.

"Naomi?"

"Yeah?" She asked, looking over.

"Give me a kiss?"

Naomi rolled her eyes indulgently before leaning in to kiss the silver haired teen; they pulled back slightly after a moment and Peter's eyes flashed to something behind her.

"Hey, son, didn't hear you come in."

Naomi frowned in confusion and turned around before moving a little bit away from Peter.

"Hey, Dad, how was work today," Peter's Dad said jokingly "It was awful. Gosh, pop, I almost forgot to introduce my girlfriend."

"Naomi, this is my Dad. Dad – Naomi. Son, why don't you ask your little friend to stay for dinner?" Peter said.

"I can't; my Mom's been kind of crazy lately," Naomi said, giving Peter a significant look.

"I guess that's fair."

.

The funeral was huge; Naomi knew that Michael would be proud.

Afterwards, Peter took off; hardly giving Naomi a goodbye kiss before he left.

"Hey, Naomi."

Naomi turned to see Daniel.

"I hope you're doing okay; this all sucks."

"Thanks," Naomi said with a small smile.

"I was thinking that, like, if you want to come over tonight, I could comfort you and stuff."

"I'm gonna pass."

.

"Are you _fucking _kidding me?"

Isaac shrugged.

"I'm just saying what I heard."

"Bastards; my brother dies and people think it's okay to say Dallas and Daniel-… _God!" _

Naomi slammed her locker shut in anger; she wanted to talk to Peter.

.

"They said you did _what?" _Peter asked, obviously much more tickled by this than Naomi was.

"Those two _assholes _said that shit right after my brother's funeral!" Naomi said, getting more and more angry before-

All of Peter's amusement at the situation disappeared; his smile slipping away.

She was crying.

"Hey, hey," he said, grabbing a tissue and wiping away the tears running down her cheeks "Don't… You're gonna make me cry, Baby."

Naomi hiccupped slightly and Peter pushed her back so she was sitting on her bed; the silver haired teen kneeling down in front of her.

"Hey," he said, pushing her hair out of her face "I wasn't lying when I said you're the only girl that made me give a damn… More than that, Baby; way more... I worship you… and I _promise _I'll make this better."

Naomi smiled slightly through her tears before leaning down to bury her face in his neck.

.

Ich Luge bullets, how could she have been so _dumb. _

"Baby, you believed because you wanted to," Peter said gently, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear "You just didn't want to admit that it was what you wanted. That's okay; I'll help."

"I didn't want them dead," Naomi hissed at him, Peter rolling his eyes.

"Yes, you did."

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"I did not! I did not! I did not!"

"Come on, you did!"

"_La La La La La! I can't hear you!"_

.

Isaac and Joseph watched as their little sister covered her ears and screamed something they couldn't hear as she was in a car across the parking lot; her boyfriend yelling something at her.

"Young love."

.

"It's not funny!"

Peter continued to laugh from his spot on the couch; they just returned back to his apartment after having seen the utter chaos that was the weird, emotion fest their teacher had thrown.

"This is great! Our way scares people into not being assholes!"

"It's not 'our' way," Naomi hissed, pacing the room.

"Tell that to Michael," Peter countered, Naomi sending him a look.

"Don't make me do this."

"Do what? Kill me?" Peter asked with a grin.

"I'm breaking up with you."

The grin on Peter's face disappeared.

Naomi went to leave, but Peter caught her wrist and pulled her onto the couch.

"That's not going to undo what we've done," Peter said, serious now.

"I'm not trying to," Naomi countered, moving to get up, but Peter pulling her down again.

"So, what? I give you everything you want and you just dump me like trash?"

"I didn't want _any _of this!"

Peter pulled her to him and kissed her harshly; Naomi relaxing into it and letting him. What she'd said had been a partial lie; she didn't want the death, sadness, and guilt but… She wanted this. It was when Peter began pulling on her shirt that she realized what he was doing; he was just distracting her.

She pushed him off of her and took a few steps away.

_"Leave me alone!"_

_"You'll be back!"_

.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Joseph looked over at Naomi; the blonde having spotted her brother in the yard with a clipboard.

"Oh, I was looking for you; sign this."

"What is it?"

"It's a petition against teenage suicide; I've gotten everybody else at school to sign."

"I guess that's good idea," Naomi said, taking the pen.

"Thank your boyfriend; it was his idea."

Naomi froze; looking up at Joseph.

She shoved the pen back into Joseph's hand and headed inside.

What were you planning, Peter?

.

Naomi leaned against the door tiredly; why?

Why did she have to love him?

Why couldn't she _hate _him for what he'd done?

_He did it for you._

That didn't make it okay.

And whatever he was planning wouldn't be okay, also.

Naomi pushed herself off the door and headed further into her house.

"Hey, anyone home?" she called curiously.

Silence followed that question; the blonde heading upstairs and frowning as she noticed that the bathroom door was closed.

She pushed it open and her eyes widened.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Isaac spat out a majority of the sleeping pills in surprise and the rest Naomi grabbed at, making him spit them out.

"What the hell, Naomi? This is none of your business!"

"It's going to be!" Naomi countered "What're you trying to do? Be like Michael and Daniel and Dallas?"

"I'm just trying to make it _stop!"_

It was quiet for a moment, Isaac sliding down the wall and sitting down.

"Maybe you should take a few days off or something, not… not this, Isaac," Naomi said, her voice raw as she sat down across from him "The world needs you in it."

"You should listen to yourself."

"Hm?" Naomi asked, tilting her head.

"Peter stopped by; told me about your suicidal thoughts. I get it."

Naomi could hardly hear Isaac's comforting words.

Shit.

He was going to kill her.

.

Naomi ran into her room; what could she do?

"Hey, Baby."

Too late.

Naomi spun around and faced Peter; the silver haired teen holding the petition and grinning.

Naomi stumbled backwards before she was in closet; slamming the door shut. Peter sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Seriously? You're going to make me do it this way?"

Naomi didn't reply and Peter chuckled softly.

"Alright, Baby; we can do it your way. I got you a present," he said, waving the petition "Don't you want to come out and see what it is?"

Silence.

"God, Naomi; I'm not gonna hurt you," Peter said "I mean, sure, you tore my heart out and smashed it into a million pieces but that's okay; I know that's not your fault. All those people at Westerberg made you do this; they made you _blind. _But, we can fix this, Baby; I can make you all better."

Nothing.

Peter was becoming more and more aggravated at her lack of her response.

"I think you'll like this; they thought it was a petition, but it's a suicide note. Westerberg is going up, Baby; you and I are going to watch it. You know why? _We're meant to be!"_

He hardly gave her a chance to not answer this time.

_"Naomi!" _He took a deep breath "Naomi, can we please stop fighting now? Can you just come with me?"

Nothing.

"Fine then, you have to the count of three, then I'm coming on."

"One."

Nothing.

"Two- _Fuck it!"_

Peter forced the door open.

"No, no… _Naomi." _

She was hanging from the ceiling.

Dead.

"Baby, I wasn't gonna hurt you, Baby, Baby, Baby…"

Peter took a deep breath before pushing a tear away and straightening up.

"I'm gonna finish this for you, Baby."

Right after Peter slipped out the window, Isaac entered.

"Naomi, I heard yelling, what-AHHHH!"

"AHHH!"

Naomi dropped to the ground; the rope also around her torso to distribute her weight.

She was alive.

_"IT ISN'T FUNNY!"_

.

_If I were Peter, where would I be?_

Naomi ran through the halls of Westerberg.

"Naomi, I heard you committed suicide!"

"Monica!" Naomi said, relieved "Where is everybody?"

"The pep rally? Are you o-?"

"What's under the gym?" Naomi asked, Monica shrugging.

"The boiler room?"

"Thank you!"

.

"Step away from the bomb."

Peter looked over and a large smile spread across his face.

"Naomi! You're not-…" He looked down at the gun and sighed "I thought you didn't want to fake suicides anymore."

"Peter, I swear to god."

"Baby, you won't shoot me; you know that they deserve it," Peter said, cautiously stepping closer to Naomi.

"The only people who deserve to die are you and me!" Naomi replied, Peter sighing.

"Alright, alright; give me the gun, please?"

He held his hand out.

"Turn off the bomb," Naomi replied, Peter rolling his eyes.

"Baby-."

**BANG.**

Peter looked down in shock.

"Y-You…"

He stumbled backwards as the blood stain grew.

"It's over; tell me how to turn off the bomb!" Naomi demanded, Peter looking at her with wide eyes; falling to the ground.

"… T-The one on the far right."

Naomi took a deep breath before reaching out and pressing the button on the far right.

The timer stopped.

Naomi released a breath; it was over.

She looked over at where Peter was bleeding out; looking at her with hurt eyes.

"You can return the favor, if you want," Naomi offered, holding out the gun for him to take.

Peter took the gun and threw it to the side before shutting his eyes.

Naomi pushed away a few tears before heading upstairs; everyone was alright.

She walked outside and took a deep breath.

_It's over._

_They're all safe._

"You really fucked me up."

Naomi whirled around with wide eyes; Peter was leaning heavily on the side of the building.

And with a bomb strapped to his chest; one minute left.

"Peter…"

He pushed himself off the wall and walked slowly so he was a few feet away from her.

"I really did do it all for you… You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know," Naomi said, rubbing her eyes with her sleeve; she knew he wasn't going to try to hurt anyone but himself.

"You're going to make me cry," Peter teased, Naomi laughing slightly.

Peter stared at her intensely for a moment.

"What're you thinking?" Naomi asked.

"I'm trying to imagine thirty-something Naomi; Naomi with a career and a husband and a family… What do you think she's going to be like?" Peter asked, Naomi looking out into the distance.

"She isn't going to exist."

Peter's eyes widened as Naomi walked over and pressed herself against him; wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Baby…" He whispered tenderly.

Naomi smiled at him; Peter returning it with a grin of his own.

"I'll see you in Hell, Peter."

"Definitely."

.

.

.

**A/N**

**This marks the beginning of Halloween/Dark Chapters!**


	103. Headless Horseman AU

"Do you want to hear a ghost story?"

Crystal rolled her eyes slightly.

"My brother is here and I can't leave him waiting. Besides, I need to get my beauty sleep; big day tomorrow."

Crystal watched to see if Naomi made any outward sign of distress, but her expression betrayed nothing other than her want for her to stay.

"Come on, it's your last night a girl, after all, you won't have the time for things like this afterwards," Naomi said, her voice gently coaxing "And if you're so worried about your brother, bring him in; he can listen to this story too."

"But, we might get in trouble if we bring a man in here," Crystal pointed out.

"Aw, don't be a spoilsport," Naomi replied "Just a quick story and then you're free to go home."

Crystal thought it over; while she was getting tired and the punch she'd been drinking was making her a little woozy, the idea of spending a little more time rubbing it in Naomi Parker's face seemed nice.

"Alright," Crystal said relented "I'll go get him."

Once she'd fetched him, the young man grumbling but not saying no to sitting in a room with the girl who would soon become his bride, Naomi settled in.

"Now, I want you to know that I've never told this story to anyone else. In fact, I think I'm the only one still living in this town to know it; it's very special to me, so please try to appreciate it," –Crystal rolled her eyes at Naomi's words- "Do you know that stretch of the river between the two bridges? The one that runs about four miles long?"

"Of course we do," Crystal snapped "Get on with it."

Naomi didn't snap back like she was wont to do, she just took a deep breath and continued talking.

"Well, I once heard a story about that spot; there was a man named something that I can't quite remember, a bird maybe? Anyway, he was an older, arrogant man and was deeply in love with a young woman; she didn't return his affections, she thought he was horrible and cruel. But, one day he went over her head and asked her father for her hand, who accepted it due to the offered bride price. The young woman didn't have a choice in the matter, so she went to the chapel and _prayed _to God that this wedding wouldn't take place; that he'd send an angel to protect her."

Naomi let it rest for a moment, prompting Crystal's brother, Hunter, to push it along.

"Did he?"

"No; God sent a demon."

Even though every part of Crystal was telling her that this was ridiculous, she couldn't help but feel a chill run down her spine at Naomi's words.

"The night before their marriage, the man was riding his horse along the west side of the river and he soon became aware of another rider on the east. Although, he didn't look over at him, he couldn't help the feeling of unease that was settling in his stomach. Finally, after about a mile of not looking, he gathered the courage and looked."

"What did he see?" Crystal asked, her voice low.

"The rider, wearing the finest clothes he'd ever seen and riding upon a massive, dark horse. Only…"

"Only?" Hunter asked.

"Well, he didn't have a head."

Crystal swallowed hard; both of the siblings' eyes as wide as plates.

"Instead, he carried a pumpkin. But, not just any pumpkin; one with a grotesque face carved into it. And the moment the man looked over at his fellow rider, the dark forest was lit up in a terrifying orange light; the pumpkin was on _fire." _

"A-And then?" Crystal asked.

"Well, the man fled as fast as he could, but it seemed like it was nothing for the rider to keep up with him; the flaming pumpkin still in hand. Now that he could see, though, he could see all of the horrific demons that danced along the forest edge; egging on the Headless Horseman."

"What happened?"

"He managed to make it home; he quickly packed up all of his personal belongings and was gone before morning light. He knew that if he ever returned to the town, that the demon would come to drag him down to Hell, and so no one ever saw him again."

The silence hung heavily in the room for a long moment.

"Anyway, weren't you just heading home? You need your beauty sleep after all."

.

It was silent ride on the way home; Crystal holding on tightly to her brother as their horse carried them closer and closer to safety.

Crystal could've screamed; tonight wasn't supposed to be a night of fear, it was supposed to be a night of celebration! She'd _finally _beaten that Naomi Parker.

The young woman and her family were newer to their town; they'd moved there when Crystal was fourteen and…

If her hair was flax, then Naomi's was gold.

If her eyes were the sky, then Naomi's were sapphires.

If she was fine at her studies, then Naomi was a prodigy.

So many other things like that and Crystal hated it; _she _wanted to be revered as the most beautiful, the smartest, the best.

But, oh, she'd gotten her revenge.

Even though many had tried, only one man had captured Naomi's heart.

Crystal remembered watching them dancing together, both of them looking at each other with _so much _love.

He'd never looked at her with a _fraction _of that love in his eyes, but it didn't matter.

She and Peter would be married tomorrow.

When she'd learned her father's plan to offer her dowry to Peter's father, she'd nearly died; she felt no true affection for Peter, but the idea of taking the man Naomi held so dearly was so undeniably _perfect._

And then Peter's father accepted.

She'd heard her in the church not long after; it was supposed to be empty, but Crystal had seen her bowed head as she ducked inside. She'd listened from right outside the door and felt nothing but victory.

_"Please, God, I'll never ask for anything else in my life… Please."_

Naomi's tears didn't move her in the slightest; she'd won, Naomi lost.

And then…

When Naomi seemed to hit rock bottom, she managed to go _farther._

She was going to marry Hunter.

Crystal nearly laughed in her face; her brother was stupid at best and cruel at worst. Crystal doubted that Naomi would be able to go a day without a new bruise on that pretty skin once she married Hunter.

Naomi's life was truly ruined.

Crystal refocused on the idea of her wedding; she wondered if Naomi would cry. That would be delicious, but she doubted it; Naomi had managed to keep a brave face, even when it was just the two of them.

Was it okay for sisters-in-law to speak about the wedding night with each other? Because if it was, Crystal would be sure to let Naomi know every single one of the details of going to bed with Peter.

Crystal wondered how long it would take for her to get pregnant; she hoped her children looked like a perfect mixture of her and Peter, so they'd always serve as a reminder.

"Crystal?"

The young woman jerked out of her thoughts when she heard her brother.

"Yes?"

"Is there… Is there a rider along the opposite bank?"

Crystal froze; torn between wanting to look and daring not to. But, the sounds of another horse were very distinct.

"I think so," Crystal replied.

"… I'm sure it's nothing," Hunter said, but still not looking "Maybe… Maybe we should look together?"

"Okay," Crystal replied, fear nearly choking her "On three?"

"Okay. One."

Crystal swallowed hard.

"Two."

_I'm sure it's nothing._

"Three!"

The siblings looked over simultaneously and both uttered a shriek.

It was him;

The Headless Horseman.

He loomed on the other side of the river; the man with no head somehow seeming like he was staring them down.

He was even more horrifying than how Naomi had described; no one could truly visualize a man without a head riding on a horse. But, there he was, on his great stead and gripping his fiery, terrifying pumpkin in one hand as he rode across from them.

Crystal was petrified as Hunter sped their horse along; only able to gape at the demon of Hell that had no problem keeping up with their pace. The horse neighed and Crystal's heart seemed to stop; Hunter sped up, but the Horseman easily matched him.

The blazing pumpkin lit up the surrounding forest and Crystal swore that she could see terrible creatures dancing out of the corner of her eye; laughing at her misfortune.

Their chase seemed to go on for hours; the Headless Horseman's stead only seeming to become more powerful as they feared theirs would soon tire out.

They didn't slow down for a second, though their horse seemed to beg for it. They didn't slow when the rider was gone and the world around them was plunged into darkness once again.

Hell, they didn't slow when they entered their home; they simply packed up their things before mounting their horse and going off again, never to return to the town of Sleepy Hallow.

.

.

.

"This is damn near incomprehensible!"

"No need for language, Mr. Lehnsherr."

Peter puffed a piece of hair out of his eyes as he listened to his father rant to Crystal's father; seemed that his wife-to-be and her brother had skipped town last night. The only thing they'd left was a note that was simply insane.

Peter couldn't make himself feel sad that Crystal was gone, in fact, a large weight had been lifted off of him; he wouldn't have to marry that horrible woman. He might still have a chance to…

"Peter?"

Speak of the Devil.

Peter turned and smiled at Naomi; the young woman still in the clothes she'd intended to wear to the wedding and holding a large box.

"Naomi," he replied, a smile gracing his lips "You look… beautiful."

"Thank you," Naomi said, blushing and looking at her feet "Sorry about your wedding."

"Don't be," Peter replied sincerely, Naomi chuckling softly.

"Did you hear what they're saying is in that letter?"

"A man with a flaming pumpkin for a head? Yes, I have heard that," Peter replied, making Naomi giggle again.

"Here; your wedding gift," Naomi said, holding out package for him.

"You can keep it," Peter said, Naomi shaking her head slightly.

"I don't need it."

Peter took the box from her and grunted slightly; it was heavier than he expected. Once he properly distributed the weight, he opened the gift for the wedding that would never be.

"… No…"

Peter looked up at Naomi with wide eyes; the young woman smiling at him.

Her smile not unlike the grin of the burnt pumpkin Peter was holding.

.

.

.

**A/N**

**This was the idea of Anonymous on Tumblr. Thank you!**

**I'm glad you all liked the Heathers AU!**

**Thank you for Reading/Reviewing!**


	104. American Horror Story: Murder House AU

"So, what's the verdict?"

Wade looked over nervously at the young woman in the passenger seat; after everything that had happened, he hoped she was okay with this new situation.

"How many people did you say?"

Wade swallowed hard and hoped this wasn't a sign of her unhappiness.

"A little over twenty," Wade said.

"Well, I'm excited to make it a little bit _more _over twenty."

Wade smiled as she smiled her real, teasing smile and grabbed her backpack.

"Ready if you are," she said.

"I'll get Weasel."

.

"Today we're standing in a residence commonly referred to as the Murder House, and with good reason; over twenty people have died in this house and none because of natural causes."

Naomi Par- Wilson. Naomi Wilson smiled slightly as she listened to her father recite the opening he'd bounced off of her back when he was working on it; he continued on with his monologue as Naomi patiently waited for him to finish so she could go unpack.

"I will endeavor to live in this house for a _year _while my partner, Weasel, comes during the day and sleeps at an apartment half an hour away because he is what we refer to in the business as a pussy."

Naomi snorted slightly as Weasel gave a pained sigh and lowered the camera slightly.

"Man…"

"Keep filming; this is gold."

"There will be cameras in every single room of the house with the exemption of the bathrooms and my daughter's room" – The camera swung to Naomi, who gave a small smile and a wave, before going back to Wade – "And Weasel and I will film updates every day of our stay here."

Naomi tuned them out as they finished that take and did a few more before Weasel deemed it sufficient; they left her alone for a minute so they could do a quick walkthrough of the house after that, Naomi using that time to finish up on a math assignment on her laptop.

"Hey, Naomi; you can pick your room if you want," Wade called from the upstairs, Naomi heading towards his voice.

When she joined the two men, Wade smiled at her in a slightly forced jovial manner.

"Whichever one you want; I need to know which one Weasel shouldn't hook up."

Naomi nodded before looking in each room; not commenting on them before she finally went back to the second one she looked through.

"I like this one."

"Heh, really?" Wade asked, Naomi frowning at the funny tone in his voice.

"Is that okay?" She asked, her father backtracking quickly.

"Of course, of course!" Wade said "Let me finish setting our equipment up and I'll help you unpack."

"I'll probably be done before you are," Naomi said, looking around the room before sending Wade a wry look "Not much to unpack."

.

True to her word, Naomi finished unpacking before Wade and Weasel were done setting up. She headed downstairs to maybe see if she could help, but she stopped outside the room when she heard the two men whispering to each other.

"I don't know if bringing her here was such a good idea, Man," Weasel said.

"I couldn't just leave her," Wade replied.

"Vanessa and Al could probably take better care of her than you could ever," Weasel pointed out.

"Well, yeah, but if Child Protective Services heard that, she'd be in a foster home before you could blink."

"Wade, I get why, it's just... I'm worried about that kid being here; people say this house can really fuck you up, and with the amount of fucked up she is _already…"_

Before they could continue their conversation, Naomi decided to enter the room.

"Hey, all finished?" Wade asked, forcing a smile.

"Yep," Naomi said with a shrug and a smile.

"Well, we're done here; Mario Party?"

"Your ass is grass and I'm gonna mow it."

.

_"Your Father is here."_

_Naomi looked up with wide eyes; the social worker immediately picking up on what she'd said wrong._

_"Wade. Wade is here."_

_"Oh."_

_Wade entered the shabby hospital room and stood still for a moment._

_"Hey," he said, obviously unsure about how he should approach this situation._

_Instead of greeting him, Naomi just looked up at him with big, watery eyes; her lower lip beginning to tremble._

_"Dad."_

_In a second, Wade had crossed the room and pulled Naomi into his arms; the young woman beginning to cry into his shoulder._

_"I'm here. I'm here."_

_._

Naomi's eyes opened to the soft light of the morning filtering in through the dust.

Had that really happened six months ago? She wasn't sure if it seemed like a million years ago or yesterday.

"Naomi! Breakfast!"

.

"Hey, Dad?"

Wade looked over to the other side of the couch; neither of them wanted to eat breakfast in the dining room or kitchen, so they'd instead settled in with a local news station.

"Yeah?" Wade asked, watching the newscaster flub a word.

"Can I read the portfolio?"

Wade sent her a sideways look.

"Are you gonna freak yourself out with it?" He asked.

"Nah," Naomi replied, Wade sighing and standing up to retrieve a folder off the bookshelf.

He held it out to her before pulling it back before she could take it.

"Stop reading if it scares you."

"Jeez, okay," Naomi said, finally getting the folder and flipping it open "Every single one?"

"Known," Wade replied, Naomi smiling slightly and making Wade smile "Good to know that I passed down my fascination with the fucked up to you."

Naomi laughed appreciatively as she flicked through the different people named in the folder she'd watched her father put together for over a month.

"Speaking of which," Naomi murmured "I know this is real fucked up to say, but hang with me here."

"Yeah?" Wade asked sending her a look.

"Like, I know he was a _horrible _person and deserves to burn in Hell" – Naomi moved the folder so her Dad could see the picture she was looking at – "But, he was hot."

Wade gave a surprised laugh before reaching out to jokingly take away the folder.

"Okay, no more of this for you," He teased, Naomi laughing.

"I'm not trying to be one of those people that idolizes serial killers or anything like that, I'm just speaking on purely aesthetical terms; pre-mass murder, he could've gotten it."

Wade hit himself in the face with the folder as Naomi laughed.

"You are my daughter. You are _definitely _my daughter."

.

Naomi listened idly to Wade as he streamed in the dining room; the man mostly taking questions people had about the house so far. Naomi continued to focus on her online social studies class until she heard Wade.

"Hey, Naomi?!"

Naomi hopped up and headed to where Wade was sitting at the table.

"Some people were wondering if you experienced anything last night." His voice was questioning; letting her make the call on whether she wanted to talk or not.

"Um…" Naomi said, sitting down beside Wade and thinking "No. I had a very vivid dream, though. Nothing fu- Can I swear?" Wade nodded and she continued on "Nothing fucked up. Just a memory. But it was very vivid."

"Do you wanna talk about the dream?" Wade asked, his eyes on the chat.

"Uh, nah," Naomi said awkwardly, Wade nodding.

"Okay," Wade said, continuing to read the chat "Um, people think you're cute."

"Thanks," Naomi said, running her fingers through her hair "I need to go finish some work. Um, bye."

Naomi gave an awkward wave and slipped out of frame and grabbed her laptop; it wasn't that she disliked her father's job, it was actually pretty cool, but she didn't like to be on camera like that.

She headed upstairs to her room and shut the door behind her; plopping down on her bed and reopening her laptop to get some work done. Before she started on her school, she turned on the music; hopeful that it would block out the sounds of her Dad downstairs.

"Do you really think I'm hot?"

Naomi jumped and looked up to her door where a young man was leaning against it.

Her eyes widened and her skin paled; she knew him.

_You think that we connect  
That the chemistry's correct  
Your words walk right through my ears  
Presuming I like what I hear_

His eyes widened as well when he realized she was about to scream; dashing forward and slapping his hand over her mouth.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

Naomi made a muffled sound to convey her disbelief of that statement.

"Seriously; I could've done that without the introduction," he pointed out "I'm going to take my hand away now; please don't scream."

He took his hand of her mouth.

"I-I," Naomi stuttered, the blond standing across from her chuckling.

"Your Dad's here to look for me and your surprised?"

"But…"

"Hi, I'm Tate, I'm dead. You're hot, you think _I'm _hot, wanna hook up?"

_And now I'm stuck in the web  
You're spinning  
You've got me for your prey _

Naomi couldn't even form words at this point; she just looked at Tate with wide eyes and her mouth gaping.

A ghost of a school shooter just asked if she wanted to fuck.

"I'm gonna go," she said quickly, hopping out of the bed and heading towards the door, only for Tate to block her path and make her squeak.

"Wait," he said, giving her a puppy dog look that would've been cute if she didn't have a very detailed history on this guy "I'm sorry if I scared you."

"Yeah, came on a little strong there, Bucko," Naomi said before wincing; probably not a good idea to sass the mass murderer.

He just laughed easily before going over to look at her stuff; part of Naomi wanting to dart out of the room, but the dominant part _really _not wanting to put her back to him.

"What's this song?" Tate asked.

"Spiderwebs by No Doubt," Naomi said, Tate humming.

"I don't like it."

"Um, Sorry?" Naomi said, giving him a look that conveyed her confusion "So, you're not going to hurt me?"

"No," Tate replied, Naomi frowning.

"Then why're you here?"

Tate swung around to face her and gave her a smile.

"Maybe I just wanted to talk to the hot girl who sleeps in my room and thinks I'm hot."

_"Your _room?" Naomi asked, an eyebrow raising.

"Yep. Was shot right there," Tate said, pointing to the spot.

"Well, it's mine now," Naomi said, building up her courage "So, get out."

It was quiet for a minute.

"Why?" he asked, sounding slightly hurt.

"Because you _murdered _people," Naomi replied, Tate giving her a look like she'd said something mean.

"I'm just trying to talk to you," he said, a tad pathetically.

"_Out!"_

The moment he was gone, Naomi slumped a little;

Holy shit.

_Sorry I'm not home right now  
I'm walking into spiderwebs  
So leave a message  
And I'll call you back  
A likely story, but leave a message  
And I'll call you back_

.

_Naomi knew she was dying to ask but she was holding it in as she cut off the singed ends of her blonde curls._

_"Are you sure you just want me to trim off the ends? You'd look really cute with it shorter," the hairdresser said, Naomi looking at herself in the mirror._

_Her mother never let her do anything to her hair other than a short trim, but now, after everything that'd happened…_

_"Okay," Naomi said "Cut as short as you want."_

_The hairdresser raised an eyebrow before getting to work; thick pieces of curly blonde hair falling to the floor._

_"How about bangs?"_

_Like what Wade said; new beginnings._

_"Go for it."_

.

"Naomi?"

The young woman jerked awake and gave her father a bleary look.

"Why're you sleeping on the couch?" Wade asked, a small frown gracing his face.

"Uh, I was reading and fell asleep," Naomi said, hoping her father didn't see through her lie.

She knew that it might be a good idea to tell her dad that she'd literally met a ghost, but she didn't want to risk pissing off said ghost; he'd been nice enough, but she'd seen the news stories, she knew what he could do. She didn't want to risk him getting pissed; she'd already been a bitch.

But, at the same time, she wasn't risking sleeping in a room that didn't have a camera and belonged to a ghost.

"Well, I made breakfast and I have to show you these really promising lights on the camera," Wade said before going on about some flash that had shown on the kitchen camera.

Before, Naomi would've laughed, but now?

God, that made her feel bad to acknowledge; Wade took care of her and his job is what gave him the ability to do so.

And it's not like she _didn't _believe in ghosts, it was just…

She knew her dad and she knew how far he reached to prove things; she'd seen him somehow convince people that a small hiccup in a recording was a spirit threatening their lives.

So, she'd never put much stock in what her dad said was haunted or not.

But a ghost had literally tried to seduce her, so she was reconfiguring her life view.

.

Naomi knew she couldn't sleep on the couch again without Wade getting suspicious.

So, back to her room.

Naomi laid stock still on her bed and stared up at the ceiling as she tried to force herself to sleep.

She finally rolled over and turned on her music; low enough that it wouldn't disturb Wade, but loud enough to keep her from hearing the creaks of the house.

Finally, the soft sound helping lull her into a fitful sleep.

_I lie awake and watch it all  
It feels like thousand eyes  
I lie awake and watch it all  
It feels like thousand eyes_

.

_The black smoke was pouring in through the cracks now; Naomi frantically hitting the door and yelling as breathing was becoming more and more difficult._

_"Please! Help Me! Let Me Out!"_

_She slowly began to slide down the locked door; tears running down her cheeks as she began to lose hope. The door was getting hot now; signaling the approaching fire._

_"Please," she said weakly._

_"Please."_

_._

Naomi jerked awake; feeling tears already welling over as she took deep, gasping breaths. She didn't even register the music playing softly as she tried to pull herself together.

_I know that I can't have it all  
But without you I am afraid I'll fall  
I know I'm playing with your heart  
And I could treat you better but I'm not that smart_

"Hey, are you okay?"

Naomi looked up in surprise at the blond boy standing beside her bed.

Instead of staying anything, Naomi's lip began trembling as she began to cry harder.

"Okay, okay," Tate said, sitting down beside her and gently rubbing her back "What did you dream about?"

"The fire," Naomi said, rubbing her tears away.

"That's why you moved here?" Tate asked.

"No. Yes. Kind of. I wouldn't have moved in here if I hadn't begun living with my Dad and I started living with my Dad because of the fire."

"Why?" Tate asked.

"Because my stepdad locked me in a closet before he started the fire."

It was quiet for a minute.

"Stepdads suck."

Naomi snorted.

"Understatement of the century."

"Why'd he do it?" Tate asked, Naomi shrugging.

"Insurance money, I think. I doubt it was a hard decision, though; he always hated me."

"Because you're his stepdaughter?" Tate guessed.

"Well, our personalities always clashed and Mom cheated on him with Wade… I have four siblings, you know; haven't seen them since the last court date."

Naomi sighed and leaned back against the headboard before she lolled her head to look at Tate.

_I've had my share of beautiful men  
But I'm still young and I wanna love again  
It's difficult to say goodbye  
And easier to live a lover's lie_

"Tell me about you."

"I thought you already knew me," Tate replied, Naomi smiling slightly.

"Come on, Ghost Boy, distract me."

.

He told her everything.

He told her about his mother, his brother, and sister.

He told her about his life in the Murder House before his death.

He told her about shooting up the school.

And he told her about his life in the Murder House _after _his death.

"So? Still think I'm just a school shooter?" Tate asked, Naomi snorting.

"Cool motive, still murder."

Tate sighed slightly; he'd poured his heart out to her and she still acted like this.

"Why don't you send me away then? I'll have to go away if you do."

Naomi looked at him for a moment as she seemed to think about.

"Nah," she said "You're a monster, Tate, but I could use that right now."

Tate's eyes darkened and Naomi just raised an eyebrow.

"Use for what?" He asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see, Muchacho."

Naomi readjusted so she was lying back on her pillow.

"You can stay so long as you aren't a creep."

"You just called me a monster," Tate replied.

"And you just told me I can send you away," she replied.

It was quiet for a few moments, Naomi's eyes shutting.

"I cannot wait until we fuck."

"Oh, yeah?" Naomi said, opening her eyes and giving Tate an amused look.

"I'm going to hurt you."

Naomi sat up; her smile mirroring Tate's.

"Baby, you're going to be begging for mercy."

_I'll ruin, yeah, I'll ruin you  
I've been doing things I shouldn't do_

.

"Hey, Weasel," Naomi said cheerily as she poured herself a bowl of cereal.

"Hey, Naomi," Weasel said, sitting at the breakfast bar "You're in a good mood."

Naomi shrugged slightly as she poured the milk.

"I've been having a pretty good week, I guess."

"Haunted houses are the most cheery place on Earth," Weasel said, Naomi snorting.

"I don't know, I like it; it's fucked up, but it's got charm."

.

"I didn't say that!"

"That's what it sounded like. Give me two."

Naomi rolled her eyes as she dealt Tate two cards and returned to her own cards.

"Listen, all I was saying is that you should expand your horizons a little bit; not that Nirvana sucks or anything."

"What're you going to play? Some of that new shit?" Tate asked, laying down his cards "Two pair."

"Full House. You don't need to act like an old man, you know that right? You can just enjoy things," Naomi said, taking Tate's cards and shuffling them so she could re-deal them "I'd play something I knew you'd like."

"God, fine," Tate groaned, making Naomi smile happily "Turn on your music. I'll deal."

The young woman turned and fiddled with her music until a sound started to flow out of them.

_Oh, yeah._

Tate frowned as he listened.

"Why is there people talking?"

"It's ripped from the movie; it'll stop in a minute."

_Oh, Yeah._

"The movie good?" Tate asked.

"Yeah; it's surprisingly good seeing how it came from a graphic novel and a video game."

_OH, YEAH!_

"Oh, I can disable the camera in the living room and we could play Wii," Naomi offered.

"I can think of something else we could do," Tate said, Naomi smiling slightly at his tone.

"Nah."

_Hello again, friend of a friend, I knew you when  
Our common goal was waiting for the world to end  
Now that the truth is just a rule that you can bend  
You crack the whip, shape-shift and trick the past again_

Tate groaned and Naomi chuckled as she looked at her cards.

"You're just delaying the inevitable," he said, Naomi outright laughing at that.

"I know; I just like watching you squirm."

.

"What're you reading?"

Naomi looked up from her book and over to the teen boy that stood beside her bed.

"Girl on the Train. It's good; movie's coming out in a few months and I want to see it after I read it."

"What's it about?"

"It's kind of hard to explain… I just started, I can read it aloud if you like," Naomi offered, Tate smiling slightly.

"Okay."

Naomi moved over on her bed and Tate joined her.

Naomi's even voice filled the room and began to tell the story; Tate's head lolling onto her shoulder as she did.

.

"Okay, so we're not using motion controls for this game; it's hard," Naomi said, passing Tate a controller "This is called Mario Kart. I think they had the older ones back in the 90s."

"Yeah," Tate said, clearly not commenting on what she said and instead focusing on the screen.

"So, pick a character with the joystick and then press A. Yep, that one."

Tate bit his lip and slowly chose his character; Shy Guy.

"Nice choice," Naomi said, selecting Rosalina and starting "Let's do Mushroom Cup. Okay, this button to go, this trigger to drift, this trigger to use items, and the joystick to move."

The round started and as Naomi easily sailed around the track, but she couldn't help but laugh at Tate; Shy Guy just hitting the walls over and over.

"Oh my god, Tate," she giggled, the blond frowning at her laughter.

"Whatever," he said, throwing the controller onto the coffee table and crossing his arms with a pout.

Naomi smiled slightly and paused the game; putting down her own controller and wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Is my Ghost Boy grumpy?" She asked, running her fingers through her curls.

"_Your _Ghost Boy?" Tate asked, Naomi smiling slightly "We haven't even kissed."

"You've never asked; all you want from me is my pussy."

Tate smiled slightly and shook his head before looking at her with a heart melting expression.

"That's not true."

"It sure doesn't seem like it," Naomi replied, Tate's smile slipping away.

"Naomi, do you really think I don't like you a lot?"

"I-."

They both froze as the door opened and they heard Wade enter the house; Tate disappeared and restarted the camera while Naomi fumbled with the game.

"Hey," Wade said with a smile "What're you doing?"

"Waiting for you to get home," Naomi said, hoping her voice didn't betray her nerves. Wade smiled and hopped over the back of the couch to sit beside her.

"Wait…" Wade frowned "Why'd you pick Shy Guy? I always play Peach."

"… Because you'll be hiding your face too when I'm done with you."

.

Wade had made chicken parmesan for dinner and then they'd gone over the footage for a little while; Weasel and his crew would do most of it, but it was something to do.

"I'm telling you, there was something going on in the kitchen right then," Wade said, Naomi humming in agreement, thinking about how when she went back into her room, she'd have a spirit following her around like a puppy.

"You know what, I'm gonna turn in," Naomi said, Wade raising an eyebrow.

"It's only eight."

"I know; just kind of tired."

"Alright, goodnight."

"Night, Dad."

Naomi tromped up the stairs and to her bedroom; shutting the door behind her before she came face to face with Tate.

"Hey, what's-?"

Tate surged forward and kissed her; Naomi tensing before she relaxed into it. He pulled her tightly to him and she let him; enjoying the feeling of being in Tate's arms.

After a moment, they broke apart and Tate smiled at her gently.

"Are you going to ask?" Naomi asked.

"Should I?" Tate replied, Naomi falling silent for a moment.

"Not tonight, Tate."

"Okay."

"Stay with me?" She asked, more vulnerable than usual.

"For however long as you want."

.

"Hey, Naomi?!"

Wade heard his daughter hop down the stairs and then saw her when she turned into the kitchen.

Wade smiled slightly as he took in his daughter; when he'd first seen her in that hospital room, she'd looked so small and scared. But, she was getting better, especially in these past few weeks; her old sass was returning and she never crawled into his bed at night because of nightmares anymore.

Honestly, people say that this house screwed people up, but it only seemed to be good for them.

"Yeah?" She asked, running her fingers through her hair; it was getting longer and Wade wondered if she'd grow it out or cut it again.

"I was thinking that we could go out tonight; that movie you want to see and then dinner?"

Naomi smiled widely.

"Sounds awesome; I'll grab my phone."

Wade smiled slightly as he listened to his daughter return up to her room.

.

After a nice night out, the father and daughter pair returned home tired.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight," Wade said, ruffling Naomi's hair as he headed into his room.

"Goodnight."

The young blonde turned and entered her room; shutting the door and her eyes widening as she took in the sight that greeted her.

"Tate, what's wrong?"

He was practically sobbing as he rushed forward and pulled her into a tight hug.

"You left," he said, his face buried in her neck.

"Just for the night," Naomi replied, running her fingers through his curls.

"I thought you wouldn't come back."

"Hey," Naomi said, pulling back "I wouldn't leave with at least telling you first."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Tate sniffed and brushed a tear away.

"Can we stay together tonight? I can't be without you."

Naomi smiled slightly as he rested his hands on her hips.

"Tate, you are a sociopathic, manipulative bastard."

Tate's eyes widened at her words, recoiling slightly.

"I just-."

"Save it," Naomi replied "Cowgirl or doggy?"

.

"I love you."

Naomi looked up at the half naked man lounging in her bed with a small smile gracing her features.

"I know you do, Tate."

"Do you love me?" Tate asked, vulnerability showing.

"More than I've loved anyone or anything," Naomi replied, Tate's eyes widening.

"But, you called me a sociopath."

"And a bastard," Naomi said in agreement.

"How can you love me if you think I'm that?"

"Because I love the sociopathic bastard and the sociopathic bastard loves me," Naomi said with a shrug.

"But won't the sociopathic bastard hurt you?" Tate asked, Naomi smiling.

"Baby, a demon can't hurt the Devil."

"What makes you think you're the Devil?" Tate demanded.

"Tate, I've lived in this house for, what, six months? It's not affecting me like it did the others; this house drives people to insanity, but I'm… Something's wrong with me, Tate; my brain isn't wired right and I _thrive _here."

"Does that mean you'll stay?" Tate asked, Naomi smiling.

"_Self-absorbed, _sociopathic, manipulative bastard."

It was quiet for a while.

"I'll stay here for as long as I can, which might be forever."

.

Naomi smiled slightly as Tate buried his face in her neck; trying to get her attention as she tried to focus on her laptop. The room was filled with the music Tate had requested she play and she just wasn't able to say no to the look he gave her, even if it wasn't her personal taste.

_And the sky was made of amethyst  
And all the stars were just like little fish  
You should learn when to go  
You should learn how to say no_

"Tate, if I don't do this, I'll have to go to public school; do you want me to be gone a majority of the day?" Naomi asked, the teen laughing and kissing her jawline.

"C'mon, take a break," Tate wheedled.

"Do you want me to never get through high school?" Naomi asked, Tate smiling and falling back on her pillows.

"I didn't."

"Because you shot it up," Naomi replied incredulously; Tate shrugging in a nonplussed way.

Naomi attempted to return to her work, but Tate's presence somehow became even more distracting when he wasn't messing around with her.

Finally she just pushed her laptop away and sat back beside Tate; the blond smiling at her.

_Well they get what they want, and they never want it again  
Well they get what they want, and they never want it again  
Go on, take everything, take everything, I want you to  
Go on, take everything, take everything, I want you to_

"Has anyone ever told you that you look like Courtney Love?"

Naomi laughed loudly; Tate smiling at her amusement.

"Your obsession with me just made sense," she said.

"And because you're just as fucked up as I am."

Naomi smiled slightly and rolled over so she was laying on top of Tate; the ghost running his fingers through her hair.

"I love you," Naomi murmured, Tate smiling into her hair.

"I love you too."

They both jumped as a loud knock resounded on the door.

"One second!" Naomi called, giving Tate an apologetic look before going to the door and opening it; Tate gone by the time Wade entered.

"What's wrong?" Naomi asked, immediately picking up on Wade's expression.

"Your stepdad got parole."

_Go on, take everything, take everything, take everything, take everything_

.

"It's attempted _fucking murder!"_

Naomi was quiet as Wade yelled, mostly at Weasel, and she thought about what had happened.

Her dad had been a judge and through the miracle of a broken justice system he'd managed to get parole for attempted murder just a little over a year after the incident.

"There's a restraining order," Weasel said.

"So? He's _fucking _evil; he tried to murder her!" Wade snapped "That's not gonna stop him!"

"Wade…" Weasel said, gesturing towards the quiet girl sat on the couch.

Wade took a deep breath and pushed his own feelings aside.

"Naomi," he said, sitting down beside her.

"I'm gonna go lay down for a while," she said, standing abruptly and heading upstairs.

"Should you go talk to her?" Weasel asked.

"… She needs some time to herself."

.

"Tate?"

The blond appeared and gently cupped Naomi's cheeks; the young woman crying harder when he did.

"I'm here."

He pulled her into his arms and let her cry into his shoulder;

"I won't let him hurt you, I promise."

Naomi's tears slowly let up and she pulled back to look Tate in the eyes; her eyes red and puffy, but a small smile working itself onto her face.

"You don't need to; I'll kill him myself."

.

A month passed and nothing happened.

The anticipation was almost worse than anything that could've been thrown at them; than anything Anthony Parker could do to them.

.

"I can't," Wade said, Naomi sighing at him.

"Dad, it's just a quick meeting; Weasel is here. I'll be fine."

Wade sighed and studied his daughter's face; any sign of fear and he wouldn't go see the producers.

"I'll be back in under an hour," he said, Naomi smiling.

"And I'll be right here."

.

Weasel was watching TV when Naomi went up to her room; closing the door behind her so she could have a little alone time.

"Naomi."

The blonde woman smiled and turned towards the teenager that was turning on music.

"Put it on shuffle," she advised, Tate scoffing.

"Then I'll have to sit through Katy fucking Perry again."

"You can skip the annoying ones," Naomi replied, gently cuffing the back of his head and pressing a kiss to his curls directly after.

As a song started, Naomi began to jokingly sing along and dance, making Tate smile.

_I've been losing sleep  
I've been keeping myself awake  
I've been wandering the streets  
For days and days and days_

Before she could start the next verse, though, a crash echoed through the house; Tate and Naomi both jumping and exchanging a look.

They were silent for a moment, both hearing movement, but neither saying anything.

"I'm gonna go check."

Tate grabbed Naomi's arm and gave her a warning look; the young woman sighing.

"You can come too."

After a moment, Tate released her and they headed downstairs; only one of them visible.

"Weasel?" Naomi asked; grabbing the baseball bat that rested in the closet.

When there was no reply, the young girl took a deep breath and headed downstairs.

"Weeze?" She called; still no reply.

Finally she rounded the corner into the living room and froze.

"Naomi."

The young woman swallowed hard.

"Anthony."

Mr. Parker gave her a dirty look.

"As disrespectful as always."

"Well, you did try to kill me."

Naomi swallowed hard as Mr. Parker pulled a gun on her; the blonde woman feeling small for a moment before remembering the promise she'd made herself.

_She wasn't going to be afraid._

"Get out of my house," Naomi said, her voice strong.

"Naomi, you aren't in the position to say that," – Naomi rolling her eyes at Mr. Parker's words; always trying to teach her – "I have the gun."

"I'm being… merciful right now. Leave. Because you have the gun, but I have the upper hand."

Mr. Parker gave her a look before he noticed her eyes had gone to something behind him; the man taking a quick look and seeing a teen boy with a shotgun. When he let down his guard to her for a moment, Naomi ran forward and grabbed the handgun out of his loose grip.

"Dad, this is my boyfriend; Tate," Naomi said, now aiming Mr. Parker's gun at him while resting the baseball bat on her shoulder "And he'll totally shoot you; he shot, like, fifteen people once."

Mr. Parker sighed slightly and held his hands up.

"Do you want my cellphone so you can call the p-."

CRACK

Tate smiled slightly as Naomi hit her stepdad in the face with the bat; sending the man to the floor, where she hit him more times with the bat. The music from the upstairs making the perfect soundtrack for Naomi's revenge.

_There's no salvation for me now,  
No space among the clouds,  
And I feel I'm heading down,  
But that's alright,  
That's alright,  
That's alright!  
That's alright!_

Only when she cocked the gun and aimed it at his head did Tate stop her.

"You can't kill him here," he reminded her, Naomi sighing.

"Help me drag him into the neighbor's yard?"

The two teens dragged the nearly dead man out the back door and threw him into the neighbor's yard. Once Mr. Parker was firmly over the property line, Naomi pulled out the gun and shot him in the head.

They didn't take a moment to appreciate their handiwork before heading back inside; Naomi checking on Weasel and finding him alive but unconscious.

Naomi sat down on the couch heavily; taking a deep breath.

"I'm going to prison for that."

Tate froze at her words.

"But he broke into the house; he threatened you."

"It was excessive," Naomi replied tiredly.

"You're not going to _leave _me," Tate said, starting to sound slightly frantic.

"Do you think I _want _to?" Naomi replied, Tate getting more riled.

_"You're_ _not going to leave me!" _He yelled, grabbing her arm and jerking her up off the couch.

"Tate!" Naomi said, wrenching her arm out of his hold "Listen, I'm gonna go get some water, you can talk to me when you calm down!"

Naomi turned on her heel and headed to the kitchen when suddenly.

The sound of a gunshot sliced through the air and in the silence that followed all Naomi could do was stand still.

It _hurt._

She stumbled into Tate's ready arms; the blond man beginning to cry as he cradled her.

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," _he whispered as Naomi's breathing started to go funny "I know it hurts, just relax; let go."

Naomi lifted her hand to gently touch Tate's lips; even with the blood coming from her mouth, she managed to say one word.

_"Bastard."_

.

The Murder House.

Paranormal investigators flocked there to try to communicate with the spirits that resided in that cursed place. But, they rarely found much, even if they were hopeful that the spirit of the daughter of a paranormal expert would be willing to communicate with them.

Hell, the ghost of _the _paranormal expert should communicate with them.

But, Wade and Naomi Wilson never once spoke to them.

It was the normal people that had experiences with the spirits of the house; one kid told an investigator that she'd snuck in there one night and had heard a girl's voice simply say

"Compromise, Baby."

Of course, the investigator pushed for more details, but the kid got embarrassed.

"You won't believe me if I tell you what I heard next; it's ridiculous."

Of course, they pushed, so she told them.

"The Lana Del Rey cover of Heart Shaped Box."

And, over the years, a few very clever investigators put together a theory of why that song played; why some people said that when they were there, they caught glimpses of a blonde girl and blonde boy sitting together and occasionally even kissing.

Of course, they'd never _tell _anyone this theory; it seemed more like a romance novel than anything else.

But, no matter what was said, the house continued to stand.

And it seemed like that would never change.

_I've been locked inside your heart-shaped box for weeks_

_._

_._

_._

**A/N**

**List of songs in the order of appearance:**

**Spiderwebs - No Doubt**

**Thousand Eyes - Of Monsters and Men**

**I'm a Ruin - Marina and the Diamonds**

**Black Sheep - Metric (Scott Pilgrim vs. The World version)**

**Violet - Hole**

**Lover to Lover - Florence and the Machine**

**Heart Shaped Box - Lana Del Rey cover.**

**.**

**I can't believe I wrote over 6000 words, but whatever.**

**for those of you that haven't seen, there's a pole for which American Horror Story characters I should do for this; Tate was number one and I'm going to remove him now, so go vote for the next.**

**anonymouscsifan: I will update Everybody's Looking for Something, but probably not until after Halloween; I want to really go full on Halloween right now :)**

**Thanks for Reading/Reviewing! **


	105. Halloween AUs

**Goddess AU**

**.**

Peter whimpered softly as he tugged on the rope holding his limbs firmly to the stone altar.

He could only hear the chants of those surrounding him; his eyes covered by a blindfold that was getting increasingly damp from his frightened tears.

He should've known the moment the others joined this cult that something bad would happen; especially going off of the expression Crystal had had when he'd declined joining. He'd told her that he was Jewish and she'd given such an awful sneer; of course she and the others were going to screw him over.

Crystal had explained this ritual to him when he'd awoken tied down to the slab, blindfolded, and half naked; they would chant for exactly thirteen minutes and if they're deity didn't arrive by the time they'd finished, they'd drive a knife through his heart.

Just remembering the way Crystal had laughed on that last part made Peter pull at the binds to no avail; they had to be nearing thirteen minutes.

"Please don't," he said, his voice too weak to be heard over the more than twenty-five people loudly chanting.

Suddenly, there was a flare of heat and the congregation fell silent; Peter making a small sound in the back of his throat.

If he was correct; their god just showed up.

Crystal had told him about her; she was the goddess of vice. Everything horrible, she coveted; she would pull people into pieces for a laugh.

He was _fucked._

The room was unsettlingly quiet after so long of the loud chanting; everyone held their breath to see what would happen.

"What an _interesting _situation."

Peter swallowed hard; she sounded like a normal woman, but he didn't trust it for a moment.

He heard footsteps and felt someone approach the side of the altar; Peter swallowing down the scream he wanted to let loose.

He felt a hand tug on the blindfold and gently pull it away; Peter having to squint and blink a few times to grow accustomed to the room.

Finally his eyes focused and he was able to look at the goddess looming over him.

"Hey."

Peter could only stare at her; she was a beautiful blonde woman and obviously powerful, but… she seemed like she was not pleased by the current circumstances.

"They cut out your tongue or something?" She asked, grabbing his chin and opening his mouth to take a look.

He snapped his mouth shut before speaking.

"N-No…"

"Good," she said with a slightly sour smile "So, kid; you wanna be here right now?"

"No," he said, shaking his head slightly.

"That's what I thought; you even a worshiper?" She asked, Peter swallowing hard.

"I can be now."

She laughed slightly.

"Nice answer, hotshot."

She then turned away from him to face her followers; all with their faces pressed to the ground.

"Rise." Her voice less than impressed.

They stood but kept their eyes glued to the ground; afraid to even look at her.

"So, I'm looking for some very specific people; I want the person in charge and the person or persons that brought in this guy right here."

She patted Peter's chest; making him yelp even though her touches were light.

He watched as the man in black robes, contrary from the others in red, stepped forward. Then, five people in black stepped forward; Peter's mouth drying as he realized exactly who they were.

"What's your name?" She asked the man in red, crossing her arms.

"Elder Shearer."

"And I'm going to take a stab in the dark and say it was your idea to bag nameless sacrifice?" She asked, jerking her thumb back at Peter.

"Yes, Your Splendid."

"What were you hoping for in return?" She asked, tilting her head "Fame, fortune, power?"

"Just your favor," he replied, making her smile; reaching up and running her finger over his cheek.

"Yeah?" she said, her tone flirty "Well, then you should've taken a knife."

Suddenly, the man's skin started to _char; _like it was burning with any fire. He screamed in pain for a good long moment, before he fell into a heap of ash and robes.

"It should be an _honor _to be sacrificed!" She yelled, the worshipers huddling together in fear "Not something that you kidnap some poor bastard to do. You should be _crawling over each other to be on that altar!"_

Her voice was full of goddess fury; Peter feeling his heart stop in the presence of such power.

"Now!" She said, cooling down a little and turning to the group of five terrified teenagers "Which one of you decided to take him?"

Slowly, one of the taller ones stepped forward; Peter fairly certain it was Robert.

She looked into his hood for a moment.

"No. You're not the leader," she moved away from him and to the ones in the back; pointing at one "Eeny," – she moved to the next one– "Meeny," – next one– "Miny."

"Mo."

She reached and grabbed that one by the throat; the smaller stature letting Peter know that it was Crystal.

Before she addressed her, she lifted her hand and snapped; the four others disappearing into dust as well.

"Tell me; why him? Find him on the street or what?" She asked, Crystal obviously terrified.

"I- He- We offered for him to join us, but he turned us down," she squeaked out.

"He was your _friend?" _She asked, raising an eyebrow "And you betrayed him?"

Crystal didn't reply, just squeaked.

"Well, I think that dust is a bit too… Nice."

She pulled Crystal closer before hissing at her.

"You are going to live to the ripe old age of ninety-two; nothing you do can change that. But, no one will ever love you, at least, not for long. All those that love you currently will be disgusted by you; your own mother won't be able to stand you. You will have many lovers, and you'll love each one with your whole heart, and they'll love you in return. But, each one will awake one day to see you and be filled with such _loathing _that they won't be able to stand the thought of ever being near you again. Do you know what they'll do? They'll kill themselves rather than be with you for another second."

Crystal was shaking when she threw her into the crowd of worshipers.

_"Please, kill me!"_

"Ninety-two, Dear," the Deity replied "Now, all of you; _OUT!"_

They all fled lest they also be cursed to such horrific lives; soon leaving just Peter in the room with the goddess.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a knife that made Peter whimper.

"Cool it, Kid; I'm helping," she said, cutting the ropes to free him "So, what're we going to do with you?"

"You could let me go?" Peter offered, sitting up as the goddess laughed.

"Sorry, but I do own you now; just because I think they should be sacrificing themselves doesn't mean I won't be taking advantage of that."

"What're you going to do then?" Peter asked, making her smile.

"Well, we have a few options; I could devour your heart, I could torture you for my own entertainment, hell, I could even pull you limb from limb if you'd like."

"Um," Peter said, pale "Do I have any other options?"

"Hm, well, I can sense something very interesting about you; something that might just save you," She said, smiling "You have something that I will gladly take in exchange for your life."

"Whatever you want," Peter replied, making her grin.

Suddenly, she leaped up onto the altar; knocking Peter back so she was on all fours above him.

"Your virginity."

**.**

**Witch Trial AU**

**.**

_"Please."_

The townspeople watched; unmoved as hot tears ran down the beautiful girl's cheeks.

"I'm _not; _I promise, I'm _not."_

"You will either fall to a holy, Christ-like death, or you will be able to fly," the Minister said, more tears traveling down her face as she clutched the broom in her hand out of fear.

_"Please."_

"A good, Christian woman would accept this; only a woman who has lain with Satan would be this resistant."

She looked over the edge of the cliff; sniffing as she looked at the cragged rocks at the bottom.

She turned back to them; a few strands of blonde hair in her face as she became defiant.

"I won't jump; you'll have to push me."

The lawmakers exchanged a look before one stepped forward.

"Naomi Parker; may God have mercy on your soul."

Her scream cut her brothers deep; knowing how terrified she was.

It was quiet for a long moment; nothing.

"The Lord hath taken a beautiful flower-," the Minster started, only to be cut off.

With a swoosh of wind, Naomi was visible once again; now flying on the broom.

"I can't believe you pushed me!" She declared, her tears now gone "I thought that whole shtick would make you rethink it!"

All the townspeople could do was gape at the first true witch they'd ever seen; her blonde hair flowing in the wind and her blue eyes fiery.

"What do you know? You found a real one! What's your plan now?" She said, her voice heavily sarcastic "Oh, as for the 'lain with Satan' part? Well, I did; I hope all of you that have vied for my hand realize that he made me feel better than you could make _anyone _feel."

"I'll be seeing you all later!"

And with that, she flew out of sight.

.

She talked a big game, but she honestly had no idea what to do now. She had nowhere to go and no one to go to.

Well, she might have _someone._

She wasn't sure if he'd help her, though; she was only going off of a few incidents.

She set down in the forest just outside of town; the only place she'd ever seen him.

The first time had just been par for the course; he'd told her that if she lay with him, he'd give her abilities to protect herself from the witch hunters.

The irony was not lost on her.

Anyway, she'd agreed; Naomi shuddering slightly as she remembered the way it'd felt to be taken on the forest floor.

Then, a few weeks later, she'd ventured out into the forest looking for berries again.

And he was there.

_"Listen, this isn't required for you to keep the abilities. I just… Lay with me again? Please?"_

The second time had been even better than the first.

Afterwards, while she was still catching her breath, he'd leaned in close and whispered in her ear.

_"You're my favorite."_

She'd gone out to the forest many times after that, hoping he'd be there again, but he never was.

Naomi leaned against a tree; taking a deep, calming breath. The likelihood of him being here or coming here were slim; hell, the likelihood of her _actually _being his favorite was almost nonexistent.

She needed to come up with a plan; she needed somewhere to go and hide. Maybe if she-.

Naomi grunted as a force pushed her up against the tree; her cheek getting scratched by the bark as she tried to look at who was pressed up against her back.

"I told you that you're my favorite."

**.**

**Vampire AU**

**.**

Naomi awoke to the feeling of a cold arm wrapping around her middle.

She'd awoken to this enough times that it didn't scare her; it just made her smile.

"Hey, Baby," the soft voice whispered in her ear.

"I'm trying to sleep," Naomi replied, both knowing that she was just playing the game; he wasn't actually disturbing her.

"Baby, you can't sleep yet."

"Why not?"

He took her arm and held her wrist up to his lips.

"I need my dessert."

She slipped her arm out of his hold, making him frown.

"Ami…"

"You can have some, Peter; just not from my arm. My mom saw the marks last time and she thought I was shooting up or something."

Peter snorted before pulling Naomi so she was resting on her back.

"Then where should I get it from?"

"Wherever you want, Baby."

She shivered as she felt Peter's cool fingers trail down her front.

"I could drink from your breast…" –Naomi always shuddered when he slipped back into the old school colloquialisms– "Or maybe from your inner thigh..." –Naomi swallowed hard as his hand brushed that soft spot– "Oh, I know."

Naomi sighed as Peter moved a strand of hair off of her neck.

"We can keep it traditional."

Naomi bit her lip as she watched Peter bare his fangs before burying them in her soft flesh; enough experience keeping her from crying out in pain. Honestly, it didn't hurt anymore; she only felt pleasure.

He drank from her for a few moments before she tugged on his hair; Peter raising his head before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Tell me about them," Naomi requested, Peter grinning.

"Well, it was only two tonight; a lovely little teenage couple. I told them that I knew the _perfect _place to have some privacy and I took them to that warehouse on ninth," – Peter chuckled – "Baby, you shoulda heard them scream. I had the boy first; it was too fast for him to really register it. But, I grabbed the girl when she was pounding on the doors to try to get out; she _begged _me not to hurt her. _'Please, let me go, Please!' _It was delicious."

Naomi shuddered softly, making Peter grin again.

"Take me with you next time?" She requested "I want to watch."

"What if I eat you up too?" Peter teased.

"Aren't you already?" Naomi countered with a giggle.

"Good point."

Naomi laughed as Peter buried his fangs in her neck again; this time letting him drink for as long as he wished.

**.**

**Sell Your Soul to the Devil AU**

**.**

"You have ten years."

Those words had been uttered to Anthony Parker exactly nine years and 364 days ago.

He had one more day before the Devil came and claimed his soul.

His wish had served him well in the past ten years; his home was large and his car cost more than the average suburban house.

But, his time was almost up.

He felt sick as he thought of all the sleepless nights he'd spent thinking about what Hell had in store for him; knowing that it would be much more worse than anything he could ever imagine.

The image of the Devil grinning when he'd accepted his offer would always haunt his nightmares; that would be the creature that decided his fate for the rest of eternity.

There _must _be some way to reason with him; some exchange he could make for his soul.

Anthony heard the clock strike midnight and a shudder ran through him.

"Damn; nice digs, Man."

Anthony's heart stopped and he whirled around to be face to face with the Devil; the creature looked like a young man and was admiring the office they were in.

He finally turned to face Anthony and smiled winningly.

"Times up, Anthony."

"L-Listen," Anthony said, the Devil rolling his dark eyes "You can have anything else I have; any of my family's souls. Just, _anything._ Please, take something else."

"Anthony," the Devil said, calm for half a second before his mood completely flipped.

He seemed to grow in size as the lights darkened and the furniture in the room beginning to shake; any of the lighter items beginning to fly around the room as the Devil stared him down.

"_YOUR SOUL BELONGS TO ME!"_

Anthony fell backwards in terror; knowing only an eternity of pain would follow this.

And then, everything stopped.

The books fell to the floor, the furniture stilled, and the Devil returned to normal size.

He ran his hand through his silver hair and smiled nervously behind Anthony.

"H-Hi, Naomi."

Anthony whipped around to where his youngest daughter was standing; seemingly unperturbed by what she was seeing. The young blonde woman was leaning against the doorway with an easy smile on her lips.

"Hey, Peter."

"Naomi, he's not a person, he's-!"

Suddenly, a large piece of metal suddenly clamped down on Anthony's mouth; Naomi, once again, unperturbed.

"What're you doing here?" The blonde asked casually.

"Oh, you know; work," The Devil, Peter, said, shrugging nervously.

"Oh, did he sell his soul?" Naomi asked, surprised but not enough to be truly _effected _by this information.

"Yeah; ten years ago. Asked for money."

"Unimaginative," Naomi said, deadpanned; Peter laughing _slightly _too much for what she'd said "Anyway, I need to get to bed; keep the soul snatching down, yeah?"

"Yeah, of course," Peter said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Alright, see ya around," Naomi said, smiling at him slightly.

"Yep, totally; bye," _Satan _said with a small, awkward wave.

Once she was gone, Peter turned his attention to Anthony; who had an eyebrow raised.

"Hey!" He said, getting defensive "I can make you eat your own genitals!"

Anthony said something that was muffled; Peter rolling his eyes and waving his hand. Once the metal was off of his mouth, he spoke.

"If you give me back my soul, I'll give you her number."

"Deal."

.

.

.

**A/N**

**I just had a lot of little ideas that weren't worth their own.**

**anonymouscsifan: I think this season is okay; I like the second half much better than the first half, but I haven't really been scared at all.**

**Thanks for Reading/Reviewing!**


	106. Meeting on Halloween AU

"That street sucked."

His twin sister hummed in agreement as the two ten year olds turned the corner.

"Only _five _houses giving out candy," Pietro grumbled "They have enough money to buy it."

He grunted slightly as he ran into his sister's back when she stopped suddenly.

"Hey, what's-?" He started, annoyed.

"Look up there," she said, pointing at the window at the back of one of the houses that had their lights off.

This window let out light and allowed the two kids see the girl around their age looking out of it.

"So?" Pietro said before his sister took off; hopping the fence "Wanda!"

He followed after her; scrambling over the fence and entering the backyard to see the girl in the house open her window and stick her head out.

"What're you doing?" She called, frowning in confusion.

"Why aren't you Trick or Treating?" Wanda countered, sticking her hands on her hips.

"… My Mom and Dad said I'm not allowed," she muttered, the twins barely hearing her.

Wanda looked over at him; Pietro shrugging and wondering what she expected him to do. If her parents didn't let her then her parents didn't let her.

Wanda rolled her eyes and turned to look back up at the blonde girl.

"We have old costumes you could borrow!"

_"What?" _Pietro demanded, whirling to face her; Wanda smacking him on the arm.

"Really?" The girl asked, sounding like she wanted to believe them but didn't dare to.

"Yeah! I have a witch costume you can wear!" Wanda said, the girl beginning to smile.

"Okay! Just, my parents are in the front room," she said, Wanda frowning as she considered that problem "Oh, I know!"

She disappeared for a moment before reappearing to throw two, tied together jump ropes over the side of the house; securing it to something inside. The rope didn't reach the ground, but the young girl began to climb down anyways.

She finally reached the end of the rope and stopped; looking down at the earth that seemed miles away now.

Wanda ran forward and pulled an irritable Pietro along with her.

"If you jump, we'll catch you!"

Pietro's eyes widened but before he could protest she took a deep breath and did as Wanda said; all three of the kids falling to the ground without any injuries.

Wanda stood first and pulled the blonde girl up; Pietro pouting as he clambered to his feet.

"What's your name?" The dark haired girl asked.

"Naomi."

.

That was five Halloweens ago.

The three kids spent those five Halloweens together.

Every year Wanda would pull Pietro along to the large house on the corner and they would attempt to catch Naomi; every time stumbling to the ground and laughing.

After the first year, she always had a costume to wear and was ready whenever they arrived. They never questioned how she got her hands on one, only complimenting her on it.

And, while Pietro only really saw her on Halloween, Wanda saw her a hell of a lot more; they got along brilliantly and were soon best friends. They were practically inseparable, which would fill Pietro with jealously whenever he thought about it; Wanda was _his _sister so she should be _his _best friend.

It didn't matter to him that Naomi was… _like _him and Wanda; he still begrudged her for taking some of Wanda's attention away from him. These feelings Pietro had caused him to avoid her as much as possible; he only really saw her at Halloween.

And then…

.

Naomi's house was the first place he'd checked.

He could see the surprise in her eyes when she answered the door to find him standing there.

"What is it?" She asked, cocking her head.

"Is Wanda here?" Pietro replied, fidgeting slightly as she frowned.

"No, why?"

"I can't find her… It's probably nothing."

.

He hadn't seen Naomi since.

He knew that his Mama had gone over to her house and told her in person, but he hadn't asked about it and she didn't volunteer information on how it went.

That had been six months ago.

He wondered how she was doing sometimes; if she still kept an eye out for her like he did.

If she still looked forward to Halloween.

.

He'd considered not even going out this year; what was the point without…

But, Lorna wanted him to take her Trick or Treating so he'd agreed and had gotten the costume she'd picked out for him; even if the mask made his hair _insane._

"Ready to go, Lorn?" He called, fixing the collar of his shirt.

"Don't call me Lorn!" She replied, making him laugh.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, My Lady," he said, giving a dramatic bow that made Lorna laugh.

"Put the mask on," she said, the teenager rolling his eyes.

"I swear; the moment you put the crown on you become so _bossy."_

He did as his little sister requested, though, and put on the wolf mask; Lorna laughing happily.

"You can scare away all the monsters!"

"Sure can, Kiddo; let's get going… There's somewhere I want to stop at first."

.

Naomi was holding it together pretty well; forcing herself to focus on her math homework and not the knowledge that her best friend wouldn't be coming to get her this year.

It was the highlight of her year; when Wanda would come and help her escape from this drab hell that was her home. When she got to put on a costume and get candy with the only girl she'd ever truly called her friend.

But, she wasn't going to get that this year.

Maybe she never would again.

Naomi sniffed slightly before looking over the next problem; happy to find it a difficult one as she hoped it would distract her.

She heard something hit her window, but she assumed it was just a bird or something and she continued on with her school; she didn't want to look outside and see all the people enjoying Halloween.

Then it happened again.

And again.

Finally, she stood and went over to the window; her eyes widening as she took in the teenage boy standing in her backyard. He waved at her before she opened her window and stuck her head outside.

"What're you doing here?" She demanded.

"Coming to get you," Pietro said, shrugging as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But…"

They never got along; Pietro always seemed to _hate _her. He always grumbled when she was around and avoided her; she always thought he…

He was here now, though.

It was quiet for a moment before she smiled slightly; hoping he couldn't tell that her eyes were a little bit watery

"I don't have a costume," she said, managing to keep her voice even.

"We'll find you one," he replied, Naomi smiling widely.

"I'll get the rope."

She reentered her room and took a moment to collect herself before she found the same jump ropes she'd used all those Halloweens ago and threw them over the side.

Once again, she climbed down as far as she could before she had to let go and trust Pietro to break her fall.

But…

They didn't go falling to the ground like they had every time before.

"You _caught _me."

"Yeah…"

When had he stopped being that scrawny kid that always grumbled about her coming along with them? Hell, he _came _and got her just because he knew she didn't have anyone else who would. And now he was holding her without a hint of strain.

Pietro cleared his throat awkwardly and set her down on her feet; both of them fidgeting uncomfortably for a second.

"Oh, right; costume."

There was a rush of wind and for a half a second Naomi thought she was going to vomit.

.

"Shit! I should've warned you!"

Peter watched with worried eyes as Naomi waved her hand to let him know it was okay and she leaned over on the metal rack beside her; taking a few moments before speaking.

"I never imagined that it would feel like that."

"I'm sorry," he muttered as he felt guilty, Naomi giving him a smile as she straightened up.

"It's fine. Where are we?"

"The closest Halloween store I could find," Peter replied.

"Pietro, did we break in?" She asked, seeming to notice that all of the lights were out.

"No stores are open at this time," he replied with a shrug; would she get pissed?

"I'm gonna tell Mama."

Peter looked down at his little sister; the young girl giving him a dirty look. Before he could open his mouth to dissuade her, Naomi spoke.

"Haven't seen you a long time." the blonde teen smiling as Lorna turned to face her.

"You never come over anymore," Lorna said mournfully, Peter's heart hurting as Naomi's smile turned melancholy.

"I will sometime soon, okay? I promise," she said "And, can you please not tell your Mama about this; we're only going to be in here for a minute and we'll leave money for what we take."

"We will?" Peter asked incredulously.

"We _will," _Naomi replied with a dark look before returning to Lorna "Sound good?"

"Can I pick out your costume?" Lorna asked, Naomi laughing.

"You drive a hard bargain; agreed."

She squealed gleefully before disappearing into the aisles of the store.

"You didn't have to do that," Peter said "My Mom wouldn't have been surprised."

"I know; I heard she kicked your ass for breaking into the police station and replacing all of the handcuffs with doughnuts," Naomi said, Peter feeling his cheeks heat up "Besides, Lorna's gonna get a bigger kick out of this than I ever could."

Peter smiled and two teens stood uncomfortably in the darkness; Peter desperately searching for something to say to the girl who was best friends with…

"Pietro-?"

"Peter," he corrected out of habit.

"What?" Naomi replied, cocking her head at him as Peter shuffled awkwardly.

"Um, Peter; I've stopped using Pietro."

"Alright, Peter," she said, not questioning it for a moment "Your hair's getting pretty long."

"Yeah," Peter replied, running his fingers through the silver strands and feeling slightly embarrassed.

"It looks nice; it suits you."

Before Peter could do anything more than redden, Lorna came bounding back to them with a bag in hand.

"Here!" She said, pushing it into Naomi's hands "You and Pietro can match."

Naomi smiled at the costume in her hands before gesturing for the two Maximoffs to turn around. Lorna fidgeting in excitement as Peter swallowed hard as he listened to Naomi change. He hadn't been able to catch sight of what Lorna had given her; woman werewolf costume maybe?

"Alright, you can look."

They turned around and Peter felt his mouth dry; he knew Lorna hadn't intended this, but _goddamn._

The red skirt wasn't _obscenely _short or anything, but it still showed _so much _of her long legs; the underbust corset making Peter focus on the breasts he hadn't even noticed she _had. _But, she did, and they looked _good._

When had she stopped being the punk kid that always stole his sister attention? She looked like one of the girls he'd see in the Playboys he kept under his bed.

Peter internally winced at his brain for drawing that comparison; he was going to make it weird if he kept thinking about these things.

He started to focus on the way she'd been acting tonight; maybe it would get him off of the whole 'imagining her naked' thing to think of the way she still _acted _like that annoying girl that tagged along. Well, she'd been really happy when he came to get her; she'd smiled really nice when she realized why he was there. And then, when he'd caught her, she'd looked at him like he'd _impressed _her. And then she'd let Lorna pick out her costume just to be nice. And…

_Shit._

"How do I look?" Naomi asked, Lorna immediately piping in.

"Amazing! Even better than the Little Red Riding Hood in the book!"

Peter smiled weakly.

"Yeah, you look pretty great."

.

"Trick or Treat!"

The woman that opened the door smiled and gave them each a handful of funsize snickers before they thanked her and moved on.

The pillowcases were heavy; Peter had started to carry Lorna's in between houses and Naomi was fairly certain hers was about to tear at the seams.

They'd been doing this for over three hours and they could feel themselves winding down.

Peter sent a sideways look at Naomi; they'd been cracking jokes the entire time they'd been together, Peter learning that her sense of humor perfectly matched his. He couldn't help the growing affection he felt for the blonde girl beside him, but he attempted to push it away; it was _weird _to think those thoughts around her.

"Pietro?" Lorna said, rubbing her eyes "Can you carry me?"

"Okay, time to go home," Peter said, scooping up a pouty Lorna and turning to Naomi "I'll take you home after I drop off Lorna, okay? She needs to get to bed."

Naomi smiled and nodded; allowing Peter to hold her with one arm.

Suddenly, they were standing outside of Peter's house; Naomi raising an eyebrow at the young man facing her. Lorna was gone now; probably inside, and Naomi wondered why he hadn't taken her home yet.

"My mom's asleep and I have to get Lorna ready for bed; you, um, wanna come in for a little bit?" Peter asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, yeah, sure," Naomi said, wringing her hands.

Naomi steadied herself on the couch she was suddenly sitting on; she'd never seen this couch before. In fact, she wasn't entirely sure where she was; it took her looking at the ceiling to recognize it; the Maximoffs' basement.

It looked completely different from the last time she'd seen it.

It was _filled _with all sorts of things: a bin full of bowling balls, every record imaginable, multiple TVs, and lots and _lots _of sweets.

When Peter returned to the basement, he found her looking at his Pong machine with wide eyes.

"Oh, yeah, that-," he said, desperately searching for an excuse.

"Can we play?" Naomi asked, an excited smile playing on her lips.

"Yeah, of course!" Peter said, smiling in enthusiasm "Let me just slow it down."

"Slow it down?" Naomi questioned as he pried into the back of the machine.

"Yeah; I made it faster so it was more fun for me to play," Peter said before looking over at Naomi's surprised face "What?"

"You're much smarter than I thought you were," Naomi said, making Peter chuckle before he appeared beside her; now two chairs in front of it for them.

"What gave you _that _impression?" He asked, starting the game.

"Well, you never liked me, so you couldn't be _that _smart," Naomi said teasingly, Peter becoming a bit more serious as they controlled the paddles.

"I was dumb, Naomi; you're pretty cool," he said, making her smile "You just… took up some of Wanda's attention."

It fell silent; it was the first time either of them had made reference to her. Both felt pain at the mention of her and had to swallow it down before they could say anything.

"Peter, if I ever came in between you and your sister, I'm sorry; I never meant to."

"I know, I know," Peter said, sending her a reassuring smile "Like I said; I was dumb."

It was quiet for a few moments; both of them very good at the arcade game.

"Hey, Naomi?" Peter asked, deciding to change the subject.

"Yeah?" She replied, focusing on the game.

"So, you only celebrate Halloween with us; you never do _any _at home?"

"Yep."

"Have you ever carved a pumpkin?"

"Nope."

There was a whoosh of wind and Naomi shot a look over at the young man sitting beside her; it didn't _seem _like he'd moved, but she was certain he had.

"Where'd you go?" She asked, Peter's response to simply point behind him with his thumb.

Naomi looked over her shoulder and her eyes widened.

"Oh my god."

"Ha, you lose!" Peter announced, Naomi not paying him or the game any heed.

"Where did you get these?!" She demanded, walking around the _at least _twenty pumpkins strewn on the floor.

"There's a patch not that far away; what were they going to do with them anyway?" He asked, shrugging "It's only fair you carve at least fifteen for all the years you missed."

Naomi sat down on one of the only clear areas of ground and looked up at Peter with a hopeful expression.

"Show me how?"

Peter felt his heart melt at the soft, childlike uttering of those words.

"Sure," he said, sitting down across from her; a pumpkin in between them "You gotta cut of the top first."

He handed her a large butcher knife and Naomi began to slowly cut off the top of the pumpkin; Peter making sure she wouldn't accidently stab herself or anything. Once she'd removed it; she scrunched her nose as she looked at the interior.

"Ew," she said, Peter laughing "I have to pull it all out, right?"

"Yep."

The young woman put her hand inside the pumpkin and made a face; Peter laughing again.

"Don't laugh at my hardship, Maximoff," Naomi said, only making Peter laugh hard.

Suddenly, his laughter stopped;

She flung a handful of pumpkin goop onto his face.

He looked at her with a surprised expression as _she _now laughed.

"Orange suits you."

Faster than Naomi could see, Peter reached into the pumpkin and flung some onto _her; _the young woman squeaking in surprise.

"You're going down, Maximoff."

They both laughed as the pelted each other with the pumpkin innards; neither giving a damn about the room or their clothes.

Finally, after about five minutes, they stopped; both still giggling as they sat next to each other.

"I know why Wanda liked you so much," Peter said, still laughing slightly "You're just like me."

Naomi giggled at that too before they both began to calm down; their laughter finally stopping.

It was quiet for a moment as they continued to look at each other.

Neither of them were really sure who moved first, but the outcome was the same;

Naomi Parker and Peter Maximoff were _kissing._

They pulled apart and looked at each other with wide eyes; both of them surprised that this had happened, but neither feeling an ounce of regret.

Naomi reached up and pulled a seed out of Peter's hair.

"Never have I ever kissed a guy who tasted so strongly of pumpkin."

They collapsed back into giggles.

.

.

.

**A/N**

**Happy Halloween!**

**For the AHS I didn't get to; I'm going to do them, but they won't be a part of the Halloween bit. I'm not sure when I'll get to doing it, honestly, but I'll leave the poll up.**

**Thanks for Reading/Reviewing!**


	107. Soulmate Music AU

"It can't go on much longer, right?"

Deborah Williams hissed slightly as the brush was pulled roughly through her hair; not saying anything as she knew her mother would pay her complaints no heed.

"I mean, it's already been three days," Deborah continued.

"Miss Darlene's girl heard hers for a straight month before meeting her soulmate," her mother, Dorothy, said with a waspish tone "And I heard from Miss Cathy that some girl had hers for a full year before meeting hers in a coffee shop in Charlottesville."

Even though Deborah wanted nothing more than to rip the brush out of her mother's hands and scream that she couldn't care less about the daughter of some woman she couldn't even remember. But, she knew it wasn't right for her to do; best for her to deal with half her hair being pulled out and listen to her mother drone on.

"I know that, but the national average is less than a week after first hearing it," Deborah pointed out softly "Smaller countries have smaller waiting periods."

"Speak in complete sentences, Dear," Dorothy replied, her tone indicating she really hadn't heard any of what Deborah had said.

"Right, s-. I am sorry."

"Much better, Darling, and I wouldn't worry so much about it; he'll be here before you know it."

"Yeah…" Deborah murmured, no longer listening to her mother, but instead listening to the song that had been playing on repeat in her head.

**_Till I waltz again with you  
Just the way we are tonight  
I will keep my promise true  
For you are my guiding light_**

.

Deborah Williams met her soulmate when she was twenty-three years old and was married with a baby on the way not two months later.

That was the way it was done in those times and in that community; hearing the music that herald your soulmate was, for all intents and purposes, an engagement. Her mother had taken her out wedding dress shopping when she'd informed her of the song that had been playing in her head on a loop.

Apparently Anthony's mother went and picked up his tux when she learned, so it wasn't just her family.

Both of the families were quite pleased that they were both Catholic and soon booked the local chapel with a ceremony date of the following weekend; their relatives cursing them for giving such a short notice. Even by their community's standards, that was slightly fast; the reason it was such a rushed affair was likely because of the fact Deborah was considered a little old for meeting her soulmate.

So, their first_ children_ were born when the couple was still getting to know each other; Michael and Anna Parker were healthy, fraternal, twins with eyes that soon turned from blue to hazel.

Next was Joseph Parker; whose birth was average and his eyes went from an average blue to an average brown.

Then there was Isaac Parker; whose eyes also went from blue to hazel, but seemed to smile slightly brighter than his predecessors.

This all happened in a span of three years.

So, it's no surprise that there was some strain on the young couple with more children than they knew what to do with, but Deborah never expected for it to all go like this.

But, she should've known when her husband hired a new secretary.

.

Shirley James was the whopping age of nineteen when Deborah became acquainted with her at Anthony's work's Christmas party. She'd been kind and the pair spoke about the children; Shirley saying that Anthony would go on and on about his kids.

All in all, Deborah had felt pretty good about the night, until one of the _other _secretaries, an older woman named Betty, pulled her aside and uttered the words that altered Deborah's life.

"Anthony's having an affair with Shirley."

.

The whiskey went down hard, but Deborah couldn't bring herself to give a damn; she needed a couple of stiff drinks after the last week she'd had.

After finding out what her soulmate had done, she'd dropped the kids off with her Aunt Gertrude and ran off to a shitty motel that was good for one thing; a bar.

She'd confronted him about it of course, and his response was not a denial, but excuses; that it wasn't anything more than sex because Deborah had been so busy taking care of the children.

_ "Our children," _her mind corrected.

So, she'd come here to get her mind straight; to figure out what she wanted to do next. Only two thoughts kept coming to her;

Could she really leave her soulmate?

Closely followed by,

Could she really stay with Anthony?

She had no idea, so she solved her problems by ingesting as much alcohol as possible; her intent being to just forget all of it.

"Who's dick do I gotta suck to get a drink around here?!"

Deborah's eyes widened and she looked up from her table and over to the man leaning against the bar; wondering who the _hell _could've just said such a thing.

**_Let's rock everybody, let's rock  
Everybody in the whole cell block  
Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock_**

Deborah froze; it was quick, but it was definitely there. It sounded just like how a very different song had sounded three years ago when she waited for her soulmate.

What the _hell _did that mean?

The music didn't keep playing, it was only that snippet, but it had been there; like it or not.

It took stumbling into Wade Wilson's hotel room with his lips securely against hers for Deborah to understand;

This guy wasn't her soulmate, but he was important.

Why?

She had no idea.

.

He knew it.

She knew it.

The whole damn neighborhood suspected it.

But no one said a thing when the Doctor announced it.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Parker; you two have a new daughter."

.

Unlike her siblings, Naomi Parker's eyes didn't go from blue to brown; they stayed that striking sapphire shade that she'd been born with. A lasting reminder of her parentage.

But, those eyes weren't just pretty; they saw _a lot._

Because, not too long after she was born, everything changed.

The 60s.

The Civil Rights movement, Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid, Vietnam, Motown, Hippies, Second Wave Feminism, The Rolling Stones, Stonewall, Woodstock, _a man on the moon._

The world was changing faster than Deborah could keep up; the woman truly starting to feel _old. _

But, her youngest daughter soaked it all up with wide eyes; eager to see everything the era had to offer her.

And music for Naomi Parker all started with Nina Simone.

The eight year old ate up the sultry tones of the singer who went from R&amp;B to Blues to Pop and back to R&amp;B like it was nothing.

Then, through her, Naomi's musical repertoire grew.

She adored Sgt. Pepper and Abbey Road, while also going wild for Electric Ladyland and rhapsodizing over The Piper at the Gates of Dawn.

But, her love of music seemed to focus in the 70s, when she came into possession of a record simply named _Queen._

Deborah could hear her listening to it one morning and she found herself wondering if Freddie Mercury's impressive range would be the one she heard in her head when the time came.

Or maybe it would be Nina Simone singing about how nothing but the Devil would help a Sinnerman.

Or it could be Lennon singing about coming together; a rather ironic idea.

Or maybe it would be something Naomi had never heard in her life; something completely new.

Deborah didn't know the answer to that question.

But, what she did know was that if her sixteen year old daughter didn't get her butt down for breakfast soon, she was going to be late for school.

"Naomi! Breakfast!"

Deborah smiled slightly as she heard her hop down the stairs before turning into the kitchen and taking the plate out of her hands.

"Thanks, Mom," she said, sitting down at the kitchen table and pushing aside her blonde hair before she dug in.

"It's not going to run away," Anthony said, his voice gruff as Naomi went to town.

"I'm hungry!" She replied, her mouth full of toast.

"Could you two not today?" Isaac asked, his voice tired; a sentiment that Deborah shared.

"Whatever," Naomi muttered, picking up her fork to eat her eggs.

Ten minutes later, when the house was nearly quiet with half of her kids already out in the car and bemoaning the others that might make them late, Deborah got to work on the dishes; wondering if she could convince Anthony to put a radio in here or something.

"Hey, Mom?"

Deborah turned around in surprise; she thought her youngest was already gone.

"Aren't you going to be late?"

Naomi shifted uncomfortably in the doorway; her backpack over one shoulder.

"Yeah, I just…"

It was quiet for a moment; Deborah frowning in worry as Naomi looked down at her shoes.

"What is it?" She asked, regretting it when Naomi looked up with a plastered smile.

"It's nothing."

Deborah frowned as she heard her daughter head to the door and pull on her shoes; another sound mixed in with the rest.

Naomi singing.

_"If I could save time in a bottle  
The first thing that I'd like to do..."_

_._

_._

_._

**A/N**

**School's out!**

**I know I haven't been updating as much as I should, but since that bitch of a semester is over, I'll be able to work on Everybody's Looking For Something a bit more.**

**Song Credits-**

**Teresa Brewer - Till I Waltz Again With You**

**Elvis - Jailhouse Rock**

**Thanks for Reading/Reviewing!**


	108. Christmas Tradition

"Naomi, how would _you _feel if you spent you're whole life having a holiday shoved down your throat that you didn't celebrate?"

Naomi Parker pouted at her boyfriend who was unmoved by the adorable face; when she'd moved in with him, she hadn't expected for their differences in religion to cause this much friction. They'd always been okay prior to sharing an apartment, but now that she wanted to decorate the house he was getting pissed off at her.

"I never said the decorations had to be strictly Catholic," Naomi replied "Fairy lights can be non-specifically theological."

"Naomi, what's the American term for Fairy lights?" Peter asked, crossing his arms and giving the uncomfortable Naomi an expectant look.

"… Christmas lights…"

"_Exactly!" _Peter exclaimed "God, I had to deal with Christmas ever since preschool and there's not a single tradition that doesn't make me want to barf."

"You're being overdramatic now," Naomi said, crossing her arms and starting to pick up in opposition "You let me have a Christmas tree in the front room."

"Yes and I hate it. But, I love you and I wouldn't want you to not have a Christmas tree," Peter replied, Naomi pulling back slightly at the surprisingly sweet statement that he'd said rather aggressively "But, good god, Ami; if I have to deal with every part of the house being decorated for Christmas I might get a brain hemorrhage."

It was quiet for a moment.

"I'll make a deal with you."

Peter looked at his girlfriend suspiciously; she had a tendency to rig all of their deals against him.

"If you think trading sex is going to get you what you want, you're going to be very disappointed."

"Nope. If I can find _one _Christmas tradition that you don't hate, then _you _have to hang up Christmas lights wherever I say. But, if I can't find one, then I'll _never _ask to decorate the apartment for Christmas again."

Peter mulled it over; it didn't _seem _like she'd rigged it this time around.

"I'll agree on one condition; you only try _one _tradition. You can't use this as an excuse to get me to participate in every Christmas tradition you feel like."

"Deal," Naomi said simply, Peter smirking; this was entirely weighed in his favor. Even if he did enjoy something, he didn't have to tell her; he was a pretty okay actor when this came to this sort of thing and it's not like she'd have _proof _that he'd enjoyed it.

"Deal."

.

It was a quiet night; the snow had settled outside and had left the temperature much lower than before. The couple in bed was completely idyllic; Peter was wrapped up around Naomi with his face buried in her blonde curls as he slept peacefully.

At least, he _was _sleeping peacefully.

Then Naomi decided to roll over on top of him.

"Ami, what-?" He muttered tiredly; hardly able to make out the blurry image of his girlfriend above him.

"Hush," she murmured; one of her hands gently running through Peter's messy, silver locks.

Peter sighed slightly as she leaned down and connected her lips to his; even though he was still half asleep, he greatly enjoyed the feeling of her body pressed against his this way. Her warmth somehow staved off all the cold from the outside; Peter feeling _every _part of him heat up.

The young man reached up and cupped her cheek; deepening the kiss and letting his partner know he was mostly awake now, and that he was very ready for whatever she had in store for him. Naomi smiled against his lips and gently pulled on his hair; making him groan in pleasure.

Peter reached down and spread her legs so she was straddling him; the young man grunting against her lips as he rolled his hips against hers.

Peter hummed happily as Naomi removed her lips from his and lowered them to his neck; gently nibbling at the soft skin there and obviously trying to leave a mark. Then, she returned to his lips and once again pressed hers to his; the passionate kiss making Peter shiver against her.

She broke the kiss and leaned down close to his ear; nipping it slightly and making him yelp.

"Do you like this?" She whispered, her tone full of lust.

"Hell yeah, Ami."

And then she was gone.

Peter sat up in confusion; where the hell had she gone? He knew she couldn't still be on top of him while invisible because he felt himself growing rapidly colder. Well, most parts were growing colder.

"Naomi?!" He called in confusion; sliding out of the bed and shivering before looking through the house for his girlfriend.

He found her in the front room; holding a cardboard box of something and looking at the blank wall behind the TV. Peter pushed up against her from behind and lowered his head to her neck; Naomi giggling and pressing a kiss to his temple.

"Why'd you leave, Baby; I wasn't down with you yet," he lowly said in her ear, grabbing her ass and making her laugh.

"I want the lights on that wall."

Peter pulled back slightly and gave her an amused look.

"I thought we had a deal."

"We do! I got you to enjoy a Christmas tradition!" Naomi said, Peter snorting.

"Naomi, you are so full of-."

Any semblance of amusement slipped off of Peter's face as Naomi raised her hand and showed him what was in it.

Mistletoe.

He gaped at her for a second; the young woman grinning in triumph.

"That-That does _not _count!" Peter announced.

"Why not?" Naomi demanded, turning to face her boyfriend "There was mistletoe above us, we kissed, and you enjoyed it. No denying that last bit; you told me you enjoyed it."

Peter continued to sputter at her for a few more seconds before he sighed; yanking the box of lights out of her hands.

"I want them on that wall; it's too bare," Naomi called over her shoulder, heading back towards the bedroom.

"_I want them on that wall; it's too bare," _Peter mocked under his breath in a high pitched voice as he opened the box and nearly groaned at the tangled strings of lights.

"Oh!" Naomi said, poking her head back into the room "If you finish before I'm asleep, I'd be happy to finish what we started."

Peter looked back down at the lights; this time full of determination.

.

And, if the fact that he'd arranged the lights in the shape of a penis annoyed Naomi, she didn't mention it.

.

.

.

**A/N**

**Merry Christmas!**

**I do plan on doing a sequel for that last chapter.**

**Thanks for Reading/Reviewing. **


	109. Carnival

Naomi Parker was this close.

"Okay, Daniel and I are going to hold down the fort here; you two can go have fun."

This _fucking _close.

Why had she agreed to go see the fireworks with Carrie?

Oh, wait, she remembered; it was because she got the impression that it would be with a _group. _Not with another guy and a couple who insisted on staying at the blanket and sending her and the guy off into the carnival.

Fuck them and fuck Walt St. Claire.

"Do you want to go on the Ferris Wheel next?" Walt asked her; putting his hand on her arm in a way that _actually _made her want to murder him.

"Su- Actually, let's get something to eat," Naomi replied, her common sense coming in about what he was going to pull on that ride.

"Oh, okay," Walt replied, sounding put off "What do you want?"

"French Fries and a Coke." _And literally anything that could put me into a sugar induced coma._

"That's really not good for you, you know," Walt said, Naomi managing to repress her urge to swing.

"I am well aware," she whispered, a tight smile gracing her features.

Once the French Fries were being scarfed down and the sugary drink was being slurped at intermittent moments, the pair returned to walking around the yearly carnival; Naomi thankful for a vehicle of postponement of her statements after Walt's. She could a buy a good five seconds by taking a bit of fry; she might make it through the night without murdering him.

"Naomi, I have to admit something."

_Oh, God._

Naomi shoved a hunk of fries in her mouth; stopping beside him and nodding to let him know she was listening.

"I've had a crush on you since the second grade."

Naomi's eyes widened and her chewing slowed for a moment, because, _shit; _he was her ride home.

Oh, and because she was about to tear his heart into a million pieces but, come on; it would be _awkward _getting home after this.

Naomi chewed until the food in her mouth was complete mush and she was forced to swallow; still desperately searching for an out.

"Um…"

Her eyes caught on the shiny booth just over Walt's head; an insane thought popping into her head and almost immediately leaving mouth

"If you win me one of those bears, I'll kiss you right now."

_What the hell? This won't solve anything? What if he does win? I don't want to kiss him._

Naomi forced a smile as those thoughts shot across her mind; Walt frowning in confusion and looking over his shoulder at the game.

"Okay, I can do that," he said, Naomi seeing excitement build in his eyes and feeling a pit form in her stomach; he thought this was some type of romantic gesture. He thought she returned his feelings.

Naomi followed him to the booth, her stomach dropping even farther as she saw it was a dart game; she couldn't manipulate the outcome of this one like she could with milk bottles.

He paid for three darts; he'd have to hit three balloons to win a prize, but he could do that with an unlimited amount of darts if he just kept buying.

She was screwed; completely and utterly screwed.

Or, maybe she wasn't.

He didn't get a single hit with any of those three; the teenager laughing uncomfortably before purchasing three more darts. Same result.

Maybe God loved her more than she'd thought.

"You know how these things are dulled down," Walt said awkwardly, Naomi nodding much more amicably than she probably should have; too excited by this current situation.

At this point, Naomi and the man working the booth were exchanging amused looks.

This was possibly the greatest day of Naomi's life and possibly the worst of Walt's.

And it was only about to get worse.

While Naomi was focusing on the failure that was Walt St. Claire, she didn't notice the new guy at the booth; the teenager watching the situation with an amused expression.

"What's the deal?" He asked the worker, who snorted in response.

"Best I understand, he's real into her and she told him she'd kiss him if he won her a prize," he said, a small smirk on his lips "Must be one of the most embarrassing moments for him."

The teenager smiled conspiratorially and held out some cash; taking the offered three darts and spinning one casually.

"Let's make it _the _most embarrassing moment."

Without removing his aviators, the teenager threw one of the darts; one of balloons popping and the dart becoming deeply embedded into the board behind it.

The second and third followed after in quick succession; easily popping two more balloons. Naomi was watching him with a barely contained smile now; Walt frowning as his crush's attention had been captivated by the deadbeat standing next to him.

"Nice arm, man," the man working the booth said as he unhooked one of the bears and tossed it to him; the teenager catching it in one hand effortlessly.

"Thanks," he replied easily before sending the worker another mischievous smile; the man wondering what this kid had in store.

"Hey, Queen girl."

Naomi gave a small giggle at the way this guy addressed her; her shirt usually went unrecognized by the crowd she was in.

"Yes, Pink Floyd boy?" She replied, a smile spreading across his features that was clearly much more genuine than any of the others he'd been displaying.

And, on Naomi's part, it was a split second decision.

He offered her the bear he'd just won with a grin; Naomi immediately seeing he was doing this because he knew what Walt had been attempting. She took a quick moment to survey his appearance; silver hair down to his shoulders and an easy smirk that gave him an attractive troublemaker look that was all offset slightly when she noticed surprisingly sweet dimples.

One thought crossed Naomi's mind.

Fuck it.

She took the bear out of his hands and immediately grabbing him by the lapels of his silver jacket; crushing her lips to his.

She expected before she initiated the kiss to not give him much more than a peck, but in the two seconds she was kissing him, he seemed to pull himself together from whatever shock he'd gone through and kissed her back; changing it from a peck into something a little bit more.

And, _shit, _he was a good kisser.

He obviously hadn't had an outstanding amount of practice, but he also had some understanding of what he was doing.

Naomi broke the kiss and released his jacket from her grip; the teenager stumbling back slightly and giving her a dazed smile. His presence was _entirely _different know; his cocky attitude was gone and his aviators had ridden down his nose during the kiss, allowing Naomi to clearly see his _incredibly _dark, but very compassionate, eyes.

Welp, she just kissed a _rather hot _guy she didn't know to destroy another guy's hope of ever dating her.

Now what?

Naomi awkwardly shook the bear in her hand.

"Thanks, Dude."

Naomi turned away from him to face Walt, or, more accurately, to face where Walt _had been. _Instead of being greeted by the guy who had been vying for her heart, she was greeted by an empty space.

"Yeah, he bailed exactly two seconds into that," the man working the booth said, an _incredibly _entertained expression on his face.

"Right," Naomi said slowly; the young woman beginning to walk backwards away from the booth and the hot guy who was still looking at her with something akin to astonishment "Well, Gentlemen, excuse me; I must find a way to get home."

The blonde woman started to walk off into the crowd; the teenager and the man working the booth exchanging a look.

"You know no one's ever going to believe you, right, Kid?" He asked, the silver haired teenager looking back to the quickly vanishing blonde curls.

"Hey, wait up!"

.

.

.

**A/N**

**Happy New Year!**


	110. The Police Point of View

Twenty-Three.

They had investigated Pietro Maximoff _twenty-three _times; each time going in to his house with what they thought was infallible evidence and coming out having been talked circles around.

The entire team agreed that while they _detested _Maximoff, that he had some brains; he somehow managed to never have any of the items they knew he had stolen on him and could talk his way out of anything.

But, no amount of smarts detracted from his horrible _arrogance; _the grin the cocky bastard gave when he knew he'd won haunted the nightmares of every officer that had to deal with him.

They'd tried everything to nail him; they staked him out and even brought his teachers in on it, but _nothing. _There was no evidence that he'd _ever_ committed a crime.

_"So, am I free to go, Sir?"_

The way the smug bastard would say those words always made an officer's blood boil. Just one of them needed to take one for the team and punch the silver haired prick in the face; how smug would he be after three or four hits to the nose?

That's the thought that plagued the mind of thirty-two year old Officer of the law, Boyd Tompkins. He'd only been a part of this force for six months, but he was already jaded to the kid that managed to get away with _anything._

"Alright, let's give this another go," Jerry Lessels, Tompkins's fifty-three year old partner, said; the pair getting out of the car and sighing as they both took in the exterior of the house that had been the bane of their existence for what felt like forever.

Ms. Maximoff didn't even say anything; she just opened the door and let them into her home.

"You know where," she said, sounding less annoyed or worried and more just _tired _"Pietro! Cops!"

Lessels and Tompkins exchanged a weary look before they both descended the stairs to be greeted by the same, practically bare, basement where their nemesis spent almost all of his time.

"Jesus, I can't have _one _day?"

For once, Maximoff seemed _legitimately _annoyed by their presence; Tompkins not knowing what was causing it, but determined to keep it up.

"You know the drill, Maximoff; where is it?" Lessels demanded.

"Where's what?" Maximoff replied nonchalantly.

"The Playboy pinball machine from the Arcade; where is it?" Tompkins asked, his voice harsh.

"Can't help ya, Man," Maximoff said with a shrug "Maybe it was one of those super churchy groups."

A sound came from behind the one closed door in the basement.

"What was that?" Lessels said.

"Whoop, you caught me; the pinball machine is washing its hands," Maximoff said, his voice _painfully _deadpanned.

The door swung open to reveal a young, blonde girl; her blue eyes giving them curious looks.

But that wasn't what surprised the officers.

What surprised them was that that was Judge Parker's _daughter._

Judge Parker was widely renowned as the force's favorite Judge; very, _very _pro-police and was always pushing for the police's testimony to be taken as absolute truth.

So, seeing his youngest daughter in Maximoff's basement was a bit jarring.

They'd seen her not a month prior; her entire family had been at a banquet honoring police officers. How did she make the leap from that to _this?_

"So, I missed something," she said, Maximoff chuckling appreciatively even though the two officers just stared.

"Playboy pinball machine is missing; they think it was me," Maximoff offered, sitting back on his bed with his hands behind his head.

"I liked that machine," Naomi said thoughtfully "People say that I look like the blonde on the right."

"Maybe that's why it was stolen," Maximoff said teasingly "Someone was super disappointed you're not single anymore."

"And that's clearly the logically choice to make," Naomi agreed before looking back over at the gaping officers "I'm sorry, why are you still here? I mean; it would be pretty tricky hiding an entire pinball machine in here."

"We have to conduct a proper investigation," Lessels managed to choke out; Naomi shrugging and joining Maximoff at the edge of his bed.

The partners knew that there was nothing to investigate; this basement was practically empty and Naomi had been right about it being tricky to hide a pinball machine.

Tompkins turned back to the couple sat on the bed; Maximoff must've said something funny, because Naomi was laughing and giving him this _look._

Tompkins felt like his stomach hit the floor; this wasn't some sort of fling that teenagers had for fun, at least, not on her side. She _cared _about him; she might even love him as much as a teenager could.

Maximoff was going to break her heart.

Whether or not Maximoff returned the feelings didn't matter; some way or another he'd do it. Tompkins could see Maximoff getting her to the altar and then doing nothing except sit around all day while she took care of him. Or maybe he was treating her sweet now but was going to drop her the moment her stomach began to swell.

He needed to prevent this; he needed to protect Naomi from those mistakes.

.

Judge Parker was of no help; Tompkins and Lessels had gone to him with everything on Maximoff and about how they'd seen his daughter at his house.

The Honorable Judge just grunted in acknowledgement.

"Somehow I can control an entire court, but my youngest daughter does whatever she wants," the Judge said "No chance of putting Maximoff away?"

"I'm sorry, Sir," Lessels replied.

"It was worth a shot."

.

Tompkins saw Naomi Parker again under the strangest circumstances.

At the shooting range.

The young woman was about to put on her earmuffs when Tompkins spotted her; the cop calling out to her and getting her attention.

"Oh, hello, officer," she said casually.

"What's a girl like you doing here?" Tompkins asked pleasantly.

"Shooting," she replied simply.

"I would've thought a girl like you would be too busy breaking hearts," Tompkins said, trying to flatter her before he gave a shot at talking her out of her relationship with Maximoff.

"I have a boyfriend," her reply was clipped again.

"Yeah, about him."

Naomi sighed like she knew what he was going to say.

"He's not a good kid, Naomi; he's a criminal," Tompkins said, his tone sympathetic.

"Really, how many convictions?" Naomi asked, Tompkins huffing slightly.

"You know there hasn't been any."

"Then he is not guilty in the eyes of the law; he's not a criminal," Naomi replied, turning towards the target.

"Do you really think he's going to settle down for you?" Tompkins asked, catching Naomi's attention "Take care of you? Give you a home and kids? He's never going to be the man you want; he's always going to be the criminal we're trying to put away."

Suddenly, Naomi pulled on her earmuffs and reached out; taking the gun in hand without looking away from Tompkins.

She shot six times without flinching.

Never once did she break eye contact with Tompkins; the officer only able to stare back as the resounding bangs filled the range.

When she lowered the gun, Tompkins looked and felt his eyes widened.

Direct center of the bull's eye; six times.

She wasn't off even the slightest bit.

"This next sentence is going to go unfinished because I don't want to get in trouble for threatening a police officer... Tompkins, if you or any of your buddies go near Peter again…"

Naomi shoved the gun into Tompkins's hand and turned on her heel; whistling a familiar tune.

**_All around in my home town  
They're trying to track me down  
They say they want to bring me in guilty_**

It occurred to Tompkins that maybe _Naomi _wasn't the one in over their head.

It was _Maximoff._

**_I shot the sheriff, but I did not shoot the deputy  
I shot the sheriff, but I did not shoot the deputy_**

.

.

.

**A/N**

**It has been two years since I posted the first chapter of Naomi's story; I didn't expect for myself to get pulled into writing it as much as I was and I didn't expect such an amazing response. It doesn't matter if you read that first chapter back on the day I posted it or if the first thing you read was this chapter, thank you so much for reading my stories and giving me such a great way to work creatively and talk with other creative people. Thank you.**


	111. Soulmate Modern and Human AU

There was a blonde looking through his cupboard.

Peter frowned as he watched her take out an empty granola bar box to see what was behind it; the young man unable to do anything but stare at the rather beautiful woman rooting around his food.

"There's nothing good in there," he offered once he found his voice; the young woman jumping and turning to face him.

"I, uh, didn't break in," she said awkwardly after a moment.

"What would you even steal? Fifteen packs of top ramen and a box of instant hot chocolate?" Peter replied, the gorgeous girl snorting and nodding in agreement "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Naomi; I'm a friend of Alex," she said, Peter understanding immediately and feeling slightly disappointed.

"Yeah, Alex talks about you. A lot, actually; it's annoying."

"Sorry, I guess," she said with a shrug; Peter smiling as well before he turned and opened the cupboard under the sink. The young man pushed aside the cleaning supplies kept there and retrieved a box of Cosmic Brownies; offering one to her.

"Thanks," she said, taking it from him "Hiding them from Alex and Scott?"

"Are you kidding me? These are Scott's," Peter said, Naomi actually laughing at that; the young man feeling warmth spread in his chest. She had a very pretty laugh.

"I have a roommate named Sean, total junkie; he thinks he forgets eating his hidden Hot Cheetos, but I found where he keeps them."

Peter laughed appreciatively; Naomi smiling back even though she had a mouth full of brownie.

"What lies are you feeding my girlfriend, Maximoff?" Alex joked; entering the kitchen.

"No lies, just Little Debbie," Peter replied, Naomi nodding along.

"You found where Scott was keeping those?" Alex asked, surprised.

"The kid isn't the most imaginative," Peter replied, chucking Alex a brownie.

"I told him you don't _have _to use your real name in video games; think I blew his mind," Naomi said, Peter snorting approvingly.

"Video games were never a big part of our childhood," Alex offered with a shrug.

"Is that why you get embarrassed whenever I bring up Pokémon?" Naomi asked, Alex rolling his eyes.

"No, I get embarrassed because you go on forever with whoever you're talking to about it."

"Oh my god, we were just comparing our favorites," Naomi said, rolling her eyes in response.

"Wait, let me guess," Peter interrupted, not wanting to be in the middle of an argument "Charizard?"

"Growlithe," Naomi replied "You?"

"Eevee," Peter said, Naomi smiling.

"Aww."

"Shut up," Peter replied, Naomi giggling; neither of them noticing Alex was frowning at their banter.

"_Anyway, _Naomi and I were heading out," Alex said, putting his arm around Naomi, but the young woman easily outmaneuvering him to stand in front of Peter.

"Do you like Mario Party?" Naomi asked, Alex frowning.

"Yeah?" Peter replied, frowning as well, but in confusion.

"Well, my brother, our roommate, and I have this epic video game playoff every two weeks and this time we're doing Mario Party, but the guy who usually plays fourth bailed on us. Would you be interested?"

"I mean, yeah; if Alex doesn't punch me in the face for it," Peter said, Naomi turning to face her annoyed boyfriend.

"Hey, I offered it to you first and you turned me down." She turned back to Peter "It's on Saturday and we start playing at ten pm on the dot; bring alcohol."

Naomi turned on her heel and left the shabby kitchen; Alex giving Peter a dirty look once she was gone.

"Try anything and you're _dead, _Maximoff."

.

When you play three rounds of Mario Party and finish off a bottle of Rumchata with people, you really get to know them.

Isaac was Naomi's older brother and somehow perfectly captured that role; he made fun of Naomi and got fiercely competitive with her during some mini games, but at the same time he'd vetted Peter when he showed up and when Naomi started to get a sloppy, he put her on drink probation for a little bit. Dude was also pretty damn good at video games; the twenty-something obviously had spent a lot of time perfecting his Mario skills.

Then there was Sean, who Peter could tell was _obscenely _high from the moment the silver haired man entered the apartment; he'd been tempted to ask Sean for some, but he realized they weren't quite there yet. The red head was the converse of Isaac in a lot of ways; he didn't give a shit about the game he was playing and was clearly more there to watch the siblings tear at each other and to convince Naomi to get more and more drunk. But, he clearly cared about her as well; also giving Peter the third degree when he showed up.

Finally, Naomi.

Naomi.

N-A-O-M-I

Naooomi.

Well, her video game style was different from everyone else; she didn't seem concerned with winning, she just wanted to screw the other players over. She did everything in her power to fuck with people to the point of them getting legitimately _mad _at her; the blonde just laughing that _really _pretty laugh and smiling like-.

No.

None of that.

Alex had locked her down over four months ago; Peter couldn't even _consider _how gorgeous she was or the way she'd rested her head on his shoulder when the night was getting on and she was getting sleepy. Hell, he wasn't even allowed to think about how soft her hands had been when she'd tried to shove the remote out of his hands when he was in the middle of mini game she'd already lost.

Oh, goddamn it.

Peter huffed as those thoughts intruded his mind; he just wanted to sleep little bit longer. His head was trying to murder him and he felt like shit; he knew he should've chill on the drinks, but Sean and Naomi were unnervingly good at getting people to have just _one _more every time he finished one

"Dude, I wanna watch TV; scoot."

Peter jumped slightly before he remembered; Isaac had insisted he didn't drive home in his state and had given him the couch.

"Sorry; forgot I wasn't home," Peter said, sitting up and feeling his entire body hate him for it.

"Here," Isaac said, handing Peter a glass of water and some Advil "You're welcome to cereal if you feel up to it."

"Thanks, Man," Peter murmured, swallowing the pill and drinking half the glass before setting it down on the coffee table; the young man suddenly aware of what Isaac had switched on "Scooby Doo Cyber Chase?"

Isaac sent him a sideways look.

"I respect you now."

Peter snorted and immediately regretted it.

"You don't seem hungover," he observed.

"That's 'cause I understand the concept of moderation, Dude," Isaac replied, Peter nodding in agreement.

"Naomi and Sean still out?"

"Sean; yes. Naomi left to meet Alex for breakfast," Isaac replied.

"How?" Peter demanded "She was drunker than me."

"Naomi, like, doesn't get hangovers; I once watched her get close to _dangerous _drunk and she didn't even have a headache the next morning," Isaac said, taking a bite of Fruity Pebbles.

"Lucky," Peter muttered, reaching into his pockets and pulling out his phone; Alex had texted him.

**You're safe for now.**

Peter rolled his eyes and decided that wasn't even worth a response.

"Let me take a guess: Alex," Isaac said, Peter raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah; how'd you know?"

"Dude needs to chill out; Naomi is many things, but she isn't a cheater. He doesn't have any business policing her like this," Isaac grumbled.

"He's never been like this before," Peter said, frowning "He's usually pretty easygoing about whoever he's dating."

"You don't know, do you?" Isaac asked, looking over at Peter and giving him a considering look.

"Know what?" Peter asked in confusion.

"Naomi is turning twenty-two in three weeks."

Twenty-Two.

That really explained it, didn't it?

In two weeks, at midnight, Naomi was going to switch bodies with her soulmate for ten minutes.

At least, she will if her soulmate isn't younger than her; if they are younger, she'd have to wait for them to turn twenty-two for her to have her body switch.

Alex didn't turn on his birthday and he still hadn't; he was waiting for a younger soulmate.

That's why he was such an asshole lately; he was _nervous._

Which meant…

"Alex thinks she's his…?" Peter asked, Isaac shrugging.

"I guess. Or he really hopes so," he said "Naomi turning twenty-two is winding everyone up."

"Everyone?" Peter asked.

"Our mother hasn't spoken to us since Christmas with the exception of calling a week ago to tell Naomi to call her the moment she switched back," Isaac said, rolling his eyes "Our mom's hoping she gets a banker or some other bullshit. And then there's Sean, of course."

"Sean?" Peter said incredulously.

"Dude's been working for two years to get her to feel just sorry enough for him that she'll have sex with him. He's at his last ditch attempt; he's planting the idea of going on one of those crazy sprees people go on before they turn twenty-two."

"She gonna do it?" Peter asked, Isaac snickering.

"Hoping she'll take pity on you?" He asked, Peter giving him a dirty look "Nah, doesn't interest her; she said she's happy with the diversity of sex she's had up to this point."

Peter hummed in response and finished off his glass of water; the silver haired man realizing he really need to go pee. But, first, he wanted to ask Isaac question.

"Do you think Alex is her soulmate?" Peter asked, Isaac turning to look Peter in the eye.

"Honestly? No. I don't think Alex is Naomi's soulmate."

"Then the next few weeks are going to be real fun," Peter said, deadpanned.

"I'll break out another bottle of Rumchata."

.

"Peter, I need to talk to you."

Peter entered the kitchen and frowned; Alex was sitting at the kitchen table

"Dude, if this is about locking Scott in his room, the kid brought it on himself," Peter said, Alex rolling his eyes.

"No, that isn't what this is about, but I'd sleep with one eye open if I were you," Alex said "It's about our living situation."

"Yeah?" Peter said, grabbing a Twinkie out of the cupboard and sitting down at the table.

"You know about Naomi; her birthday and everything?"

"Yeah, Isaac told me," Peter said, Alex nodding.

"Well, if she _is, _you know, mine… I'm gonna wanna live with her."

And it clicked into place.

"And I don't want to seem like a dick-," Alex continued, Peter holding his hand up to interrupt him.

"I'll move in with Isaac and Sean."

Alex's eyes widened in surprise; he hadn't been expecting a sudden answer like that.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Peter replied, shrugging "Works out perfectly."

Alex breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Man; you don't understand how much I appreciate it."

"No problem," Peter said, opening his Twinkie and beginning to dig in; Alex standing up to leave.

"I have to meet Naomi in twenty; I'm tempted to wait another ten, though. She takes _forever _to do her makeup," Alex said, rolling his eyes "You know how chicks are."

"Yeah," Peter said uncomfortably, rubbing the back of his neck "Hey, Alex?"

"Yeah?"

Peter swallowed before turning to face his roommate and speaking.

"I hope she's your soulmate."

Alex gave Peter one of the few legitimate smiles he'd ever given him.

"Thanks Peter."

.

It seemed that Peter had made a good impression on the three roommates, because he was invited back to their tournament; the only difference being the choice in game and the familiarity in the room.

"Since Peter is our newbie, he gets to choose," Naomi said, leading the silver haired man over to their impressive stack of games "Choose wisely, youngling."

Peter snorted and looked through the games thoughtfully.

"Mario 3D World?" Peter offered "I've only played it with two."

"Oh, dude; you're gonna love it with four," Naomi said "It becomes fucking impossible."

They set the ground rules; they would play until they passed out, basically, and they would keep track of every time someone won a round. Then they would crown the winner in the morning, when they weren't drunk off their asses.

After that it all became a blur of alcohol, pizza rolls, and rage.

The next thing Peter knew he was lying on their couch and was nursing a horrible headache again.

"Hey, Peter?"

The silver haired man opened his eyes to look at the young woman leaning over the back of the couch.

"What?" He grumbled.

"I'm heading out to meet Alex, but I wanted to tell you that I tallied the wins from last night; you came first over all," Naomi said with a small smile.

"Yay," Peter muttered, but unable to keep his smile to himself when Naomi giggled.

"Okay, go back to sleep," she whispered "I'm leaving."

"Wait," Peter said, realizing something and not noticing the funny look Naomi gave him when he told her to wait.

The young man forced his body to reach and grab his bag; he packed clothes this time with the knowledge he was most likely going to crash at their place.

"I'm probably not gonna see you until afterwards," Peter murmured, pulling out something that had been shoddily wrapped with the type of paper people use for shipping "Happy Birthday, Naomi."

Naomi looked at him with surprise; taking the package out of his hand and tearing off the paper easily. Peter not seeing her reaction as he was too busy rubbing his face.

"A stuffed Growlithe?" She asked softly.

"Your favorite," Peter replied, his voice still drowsy.

Suddenly, Naomi's arms were wrapped around Peter; the young man jumping slightly before he realized she was hugging him. He returned the embrace and rested his cheek on her hair. After a moment, they broke the hug and Naomi smiled at him.

"Thanks, Peter."

Peter smiled in return and watched as she stood and began to pull on her shoes.

"Hey, Naomi?"

"Yeah?" She asked, her head snapping to him.

"I hope everything turns out good with Alex."

"Yeah, me too, Peter."

.

She was sipping her tea as she stared into the distance; her blue eyes seemingly not focused on anything particular. Her blonde curls were pulled back into a high ponytail with a few strands breaking free to fall into her face.

Alex smiled slightly at her contemplative expression; wondering what topic had consumed her thoughts.

The blond man reached out and gently placed his hand on the one she had resting on the table; the young woman jumping slightly and snapping her sapphire eyes to him

"I talked to Peter about it."

Her expression quickly morphed into confusion mixed with something in her eyes that made Alex's mind go to a kid with their hand in a cookie jar.

"About what?"

"About moving out if… He understood; said he'd move in with Isaac and Sean," Alex explained, the look Naomi was wearing quickly disappearing.

"Oh, yeah. Good," she said, not sounding that convincing.

"Is something wrong?" Alex asked, his brow furrowing.

"… Played video games last night; kind of sleepy," Naomi said, shrugging and retracting her hand in favor of holding her mug; sipping her tea with a strange stillness that Alex had never seen before.

"Naomi?"

She looked at him without speaking; Alex swallowing hard.

"… I'm nervous," he admitted, a part of him hating how emotional he was right now; just thinking about what was coming made him feel shaky "But… I feel like it's going to be me."

Naomi put down her mug and gently placed her hands over Alex's; the man gently taking them in his hold as neither said anything for a moment.

"Alex… I'm certain it's going to all work out."

.

Her room was everything her mother never let her have.

The walls were a dusty orange color with all of the accenting colors being black, including her bedspread and her closet door.

But, that's not what set it apart from her childhood home; it was that it was _lived _in.

Her mother's approach to rooms were to have it so it always looked pristine, like the way a model bedroom would look; the woman choosing all of the pieces of furniture and colors on what people assumed the average little girl's room would look like.

Back in the day, if Naomi had a single item that she wasn't actively using out of its place, her mother would pitch a fit.

That's why very few things in her room actually had a set place; other than the clothes in the closet and the books on the bookshelf, Naomi left her items anywhere she fancied.

_"How do you not lose things?" _Isaac would ask, the young man also having had to deal with their mother's ways, but still having places for his possessions.

In all honesty, she just remembered where she left things.

Her way of organizing her room made any area she occupied have a very distinct feel to it; she wondered if her soulmate would pick up on it.

Naomi looked at the clock and sighed; two more minutes to go.

She was about to find her soulmate.

There was, of course, the possibility she didn't flip over, but usually women switched on their birthdays.

She would switch if it was Alex.

Naomi could feel her stomach knot as she thought of what was about to happen; was she ready to find them? Was she ready to be tied down to someone for the rest of her life? What if…?

What if she was like her mother?

What if her soulmate didn't treat her right?

The idea of being tied to a pig like her father made her throat tighten; what if her fate was tied to someone who didn't make her happy and didn't make her laugh?

_Like Alex?_

Naomi pushed that thought away; while Alex didn't exactly make her ecstatic, he was nowhere near as bad as her father. She could… She could live with Alex.

Naomi blinked and when she opened her eyes, she was no longer look down at the plush carpet of her room and was instead staring up at a white ceiling.

Her soulmate.

She sat up slowly; adjusting to the feeling of being in a body that wasn't hers.

She took a quick look around her surroundings; her stomach dropping.

She knew this apartment.

Alex.

She was in Alex right now.

She took a deep breath as that thought sunk in; Alex was her soulmate and she was going to spend the rest of her life with him.

She needed a glass of water.

The young woman in Alex's body hopped up off the couch and went into the kitchen; reaching into their shitty, white fridge that had come with the apartment to grab a bottle. This was going to be her shitty fridge soon; her apartment.

This would be life soon.

Actually, maybe she needed some water on her face.

The young woman inside of the young man headed to the bathroom; moving quickly to the tap and turning on the cold water to splash on Alex's face. She grabbed the worn towel that was on the side of the sink to gently wipe away the excess as she straightened up before she moved the towel away to take in Alex's in blue eyes in the mirror.

Brown.

She wasn't looking at blue eyes; they were _brown_.

And it wasn't carefully styled blonde hair; it was silver pulled back into a ponytail.

And she wasn't in Alex's body;

It was Peter's.

The towel fell out of his hands and down onto the ground as all Naomi could do was _stare _at the young man that was staring right back.

She slowly waved her right hand and watched as Peter mirrored her movements; the young woman snapping her fingers and watching as Peter did as well.

She was in Peter's body.

Black crept into her vision and she stumbled backwards; sitting down on the edge of the bathtub and attempting to regulate her breathing as her heartbeat went insane.

She heard a knock the door; the young woman forcing out some words.

"Y-Yeah?"

Naomi felt her breathing pick up as the deep voice she'd spoken in served as a reminder to which body she was in right now.

"You alright, Man?" Scott asked, picking up on the funny sounding tone.

"Don't feel great," she replied, trying to sound as Peter-ish as possible.

"Oh, sorry," Scott said, sounding uncomfortable "Um, so, Alex didn't switch; go easy on him."

"Yeah, of course," she said, listening as Scott footsteps grew fainter.

This was really happening.

She was Peter's soulmate.

.

When Naomi breathed in her own body again, she couldn't do anything more than stare at the ceiling.

She and Peter…

Peter and her…

She slowly sat up; trying to get a bearing on her life in general when she heard her phone go off.

**Peter: I'll be over in twenty.**

"Naomi, did you switch?" Isaac asked, sticking his head into her room and giving her a hopeful expression.

"If you and Sean aren't out of the house in five minutes, I'm flushing all of your weed down the toilet."

They were out in three.

.

He'd been in this apartment before, why did he feel sick as he started at the numbers?

_Now you know your soulmate's in there._

Peter swallowed hard and shook his head slightly; he needed to pull himself together and just knock.

He knocked exactly once before the door swung open to reveal the blonde he'd inhabited not half an hour before.

For a moment, they both just stared at each other; neither of them knowing what to say.

Finally, Peter managed to sputter out the words he'd been thinking all the way there.

"I-I can leave you alone, if you want; I won't tell anyone. You can be with Alex or anyone and-."

"Will you play Mario Kart with me?"

Peter snapped his mouth shut and gave Naomi a confused look.

"Yeah, but right now?"

"Will you talk about Pokémon with me?" Naomi asked, not answering Peter's question.

"Of course," Peter said, still baffled.

"Will you watch Extreme Couponing with me?"

Peter's confusion slipped away and he gave her a look; Naomi frowning at the expression.

"Toddlers and Tiaras is better."

Naomi's serious facade broke and she smiled at Peter; the young man returning it before their current situation seemed to return to him.

"Naomi… if-if we, you know, go with this, we'll have to tell Alex."

Naomi gave him a look.

"Peter, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it; we have a much bigger problem."

"What's that?" Peter asked, frowning.

"The fact you're not kissing me right now."

Peter felt his face heat up as he looked at the woman who'd spoken so bluntly.

"I can fix that."

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers; the young man cupping her cheeks and making the most of what he wanted to do from the moment she first cussed him out for beating her at a Mario Party mini-game.

But, they quickly jumped apart when a loud sound startled them both.

Alex had just dropped a vase of roses.

The young blond was gone before either of the people that had been caught in the embrace could say anything.

"Well," Naomi finally spoke, the pair still staring after where Alex had run off "We got to that bridge faster than I thought we would."

"And we burned it to the ground," Peter agreed.

.

.

.

**A/N**

**anonymouscsifan: that's incredibly kind of you, thank you so much!**

** . : It's my favorite way to write outsider POV: complete underestimation of Naomi.**

**shadowjumper7: That's how I am when I'm nostalgic too; I just reread it from the top.**

**Thank you for Reading/Reviewing!**


	112. Naomi is a Horseman AU

**A/N Abuse and self-hatred.**

.

.

.

"Caliban knows _many _mutants; what is it you need?"

Ororo Munroe took in the fidgety man; once En Sabah Nur had turned Caliban's gun to dust, he'd been more than happy to help them on their search. With Caliban's knowledge, they'd be able to find others like them; they'd be able to change this world for the better for all mutants.

"I seek power," En Sabah Nur said, his voice low "With the strength and drive to take back this world."

Caliban nodded and smiled nervously; his eyes flashing between the two people standing in front of him as he seemed to consider whether he'd live through this encounter.

"Well…" Caliban said thoughtfully "Caliban's psychics know of a mutant with wings and is the fighter you seek… A mutant with deep blue skin and the ability to go from one spot to another… A young woman with multiple abilities, but too scared of her parents to be much help to you… A man with speed that outdoes any-."

"Stop."

Caliban did as En Sabah Nur said; shutting his mouth and giving him a worried look.

"Tell me about the one with the wings… and the girl."

.

"It's just a waitressing at a diner."

"I don't care, Naomi; you're not taking that job."

Naomi Parker ran her fingers through her curls; sending her mother a look requesting back up. But, from the way her mother's eyes turned to her cup of tea, it seemed that request was denied; Naomi sighed before gearing back up.

"Dad-."

"Not another word on it, Naomi."

"I am twenty-three years old; I can work at a _diner, _for god's sake!"

The moment she snapped those words out, Naomi regretted them; the blonde already recoiling slightly in response to what she knew was coming.

Mrs. Parker kept her eyes on what had been her mother's favorite cup; not looking up from the red flowers the decorated the saucer, but flinching when she heard the all too familiar sound that always followed any comment Naomi made that her father didn't care for.

Naomi made no sound, only rubbed the rapidly reddening spot on her right cheek and swallowed hard; she was used to these types of things and they could get a lot worse than a slap.

"I don't care how old you are, Naomi; so long as you live in my house, you'll abide by my rules!"

"How am I ever supposed to leave if your rules mean I can't make my own money?" Naomi said under her breath, Mrs. Parker swallowing hard as she knew what would come of her daughter's snide remarks.

Naomi yelped slightly as her father grabbed her forearm; gripping it tight enough to let the young woman know she was going to have some fresh bruises alongside the old ones. She tried to wiggle out of his hold; if she managed to get free, she could make a break for it and disappear when her father wasn't looking. Sure, she might end up getting worse later, but she was an immediate gratification type of girl.

But, before either of them could do anything more, there was a strange sound and both her parents eyes were drawn to something behind her. Mr. Parker's hand slackened on her arm and Naomi pulled it back; the young woman turning towards the doorway in an attempt to get away, but froze when she saw exactly what had shocked her parents.

The three intruders kept there stoic expressions, Naomi's eyes gravitating to the one in the front; the blue skinned one seemed to be the ringleader of them.

"You shall fear the weak no longer, My Child, for I have returned."

It was dead silent for a moment.

"What the _fuck _are you talking about?"

The two silent backups both showcased a slight twitching of their lips; their reactions allowing Naomi to know that they weren't completely stoic bodyguards.

"You have been harmed by those who must bow at your feet; no longer."

This man reached out to touch her, Naomi recoiling out of habit only to have him stopped by something very different.

"You freaks better get the hell out of my house!"

Naomi jumped slightly while the blue man's cohorts seemed a bit startled as well; the leader retracted his hand and looked over at Mr. and Mrs. Parker for a second.

And then they were gone.

Naomi gave a squeak as she watched Mr. and Mrs. Parker get sucked down into the ground; only their hands remaining above the surface. But, despite the fact she'd just witnessed the horrific deaths of her parents, Naomi didn't feel frightened or even upset;

She was _free._

The blonde woman turned back to the group; all three of them looking at her like they were assessing her reaction.

"Who are you?" Naomi asked softly, seemingly getting into their good graces as the two younger ones seemed to relax and something changed in the expression of their leader.

"I have been known by many names: Elohim, Pushan, Ra. The weak used my name to subjugate you, but no longer; it is time for the strong to take back this world," He reached out towards her again, this time Naomi staying still and allowing him to place his hand on the side of her face "It is time, My Child, for you to know the full extent of your power."

Neither of his followers batted an eye as Naomi started to give choked, pained sounds; the young woman stumbling slightly as he continued. As she became more and more in pain, the room began to react with her; the windows and the glasses in the cupboards began to shake, which made the pair in the back exchange uneasy looks.

Finally he released her and Naomi fell to her knees; one hand on the side of her head.

Suddenly, every glass fixture shattered; flying across the room before freezing mid-flight. Naomi looked up slowly; her eyes wide and shiny as she whispered.

"What did you do to me?"

.

"So, are you going to _do _anything today?"

Peter hummed slightly from his spot at the Ms. Pac-Man machine.

"I _am _doing something," he muttered, the green haired girl standing at the bottom of the stairs rolling her eyes.

"You've already broken that game thirteen times, Pietro," Lorna pointed out "Maybe today you could try getting off your ass and doing something."

"Fuck off," Peter replied, listening to his sister huff slightly before going back upstairs. Once she was gone, Peter sighed and allowed the ghosts to kill him; he shouldn't get pissed because she pointed out the truth.

Deadbeat.

Bum.

Total Loser.

He had a litany of words he could use to describe himself.

It wasn't like this was groundbreaking information, though, everybody knew it; Peter Maximoff was a complete and utter fuck up.

Actually, the Maximoff kids were all pretty bad, but Peter was certainly the worst. Wanda's issues could be chalked up to, you know, nearly dying in a Trask testing sight, while Lorna was a teenager who was still growing and could still end up alright. But the only Maximoff son was undoubtedly a lost cause.

He was twenty-seven and lived in his mom's basement, that was enough right there but the list went on. His resume was comprised entirely of the line _worked at McDonalds for three days when he was eighteen and was fired because he kept running around and knocking shit over_. His list of ex-girlfriends totaled the number of four and that was being _generous _by counting the girls he'd gone on a single date with. And, given his previously mentioned romantic experience, his sexual experience was limited. And by limited, he means nothing more than the occasional boob grab.

So, yeah, Peter was doing _great._

The mutant turned away from the machine and plopped down in front of one of his many TVs in the hopes he'd be able to drown out those types of thoughts.

But, it seemed those thoughts would only be getting worse as the name he'd tried to forget for ten years appeared in large letters on the screen.

**ERIK LEHNSHERR**

.

"Hey."

Erik looked up from his contemplative position; giving the blonde woman that stood in front of him a look to let her know he was listening.

"You were the one at the White House ten years ago, yeah?" She asked, giving him a curious look "Dropped a whole stadium on it?"

"Yes, that was me," Erik said, wondering where this could be going.

"You gave a whole speech about us; about how we're the future."

"I remember it well," Erik said, his voice tinged with sarcasm.

"Can you please not be an asshole while I'm trying to say something nice?" Her tone biting, Erik motioning for her to go on "It's just… I was _thirteen _then and _no one _knew about…" She gestured to herself slightly "I'd never even met someone like me. And you were on TV saying I didn't have to be afraid or ashamed… So, thank you, I guess."

It was quiet for a moment as Erik gave her a considering look.

"What's your name?" He finally asked.

"Naomi," she replied, Erik standing and giving her a look.

"What is your _real _name?"

"… Poltergeist."

"I think you are afraid, Poltergeist," Erik said, Naomi rubbing the discolored spot on her arm where Erik's eyes had fallen.

"Naomi is," she agreed "But _I _am not."

Erik smiled slightly; Naomi returning it with a small one of her own.

"My children."

Erik and Naomi turned towards En Sabah Nur; the pair making their way over to him.

"Is it weird for you when he calls you that? I mean, I'm pretty young, so it's not that weird for me," Naomi said, Erik sending her a sideways look and seeing the teasing smirk that was playing on her lips.

"Fuck off."

.

Naomi shifted slightly in her armor; her outfit was not unlike Ororo's and was showing off the dark colors the spotted on her skin. But, she didn't mind; let them see what they'd done to her.

"I have something for you, My Child."

Naomi looked over at En Sabah Nur and stood up straight; feeling like a kid when an adult started talking to you.

"Yeah?" She asked, her tone curious but also restrained.

"Yes… Your blood calls to it," He said, dust swirling around in his hands before it created a curved blade "You are my vengeful archangel; you will cut down all those who stand in our way."

Naomi looked at him with wide eyes before she slowly took it out of his hands; she delicately held the sharp sword and looked over the weapon.

"… Thank you," she whispered after a moment; feeling strange as she studied the gift.

"Of course, Child," En Sabah Nur said, beginning to move towards Warren.

"Wait, can I get, like, a sheath or something?"

.

Man, was he screwed.

He was trying his best, he really was, but his best _sucked. _

He'd gone to where Erik had last been seen, but by the time he'd gotten there, he was already gone. Then, he figured if he went to the people he'd helped break Erik out, they might know something; he'd heard through the grapevine that the Professor was pretty badass and could find basically anyone.

But, what happened was him taking people out of an exploding building, but _missing _some poor kid's brother, and then being knocked out by some military assholes who took him and some others to this place.

And now they were stuck.

He had practically limitless power, but somehow he was still too slow.

He was such a loser.

.

Charles jumped slightly as the young blonde dropped down on the ground beside him; the mutant giving him an assessing look.

"So you can read minds, huh?" She said bluntly.

"Yes, I can," Charles confirmed, giving her a slightly suspicious look "You?"

"I used to be able to just go invisible and control glass, but now…" She pointed to the path she'd walked over to Charles; the sand she'd trodden on now completely crystalized "Shit got weird, Man. Want some bubblegum?"

She reached into one of her pockets and pulled out a package of Bubblicious; popping a piece into her mouth and holding it out to Charles, who shook his head no.

"You sure?" She asked, muffled due to the amount of gum in her mouth "Closest you're getting to a last meal, Man."

"No, thank you," Charles said, the woman shrugging and putting it back in her pocket "… Are you really going to go along with this? This senseless killing?"

She popped a large bubble obnoxiously before she answered.

"Sure am."

"Whoever hurt you is not representative of the whole of humanity," Charles said, Naomi sending him a look before her confusion seemed to clear up.

"It was my parents. Well, my dad while my mom did jack," She said, gesturing to her arm.

"Your parents were horrible people, but they were just two. The world shouldn't be punished for the actions of two people," Charles said, Naomi snorting.

"I reported them, you know. Like a good citizen. You know what the officer said to me?" She asked, looking over at Charles "That I _deserved _it… I won't let another mutant kid go through what I did and if that means I have to kill every last human on this planet, then I'll do it."

.

Everything hurt.

Why did everything hurt?

Oh, yeah; she jumped out of a plane.

Not her finest moment.

Naomi slowly sat up and took in the carnage they'd done in Cairo; the young woman swallowing down her guilt and pushing herself to stand up. She was lucky; she'd managed to jam her sword into a building and that slowed down her fall. But, landing had still hurt like a _bitch. _

She breathed a painful sigh as she looked at the totaled plane; a part of her aching slightly as she took in her dead comrade. It seems that when she was jumping out the top and the others were teleporting away, Warren had been stuck onboard when the plane went nose first into the ground.

Sure, Warren had been an asshole she'd punched in the face after he smacked her ass, but she still felt pain at seeing him gone.

_"Pathetic."_

The words snapped her out of her reverie; her eyes snapping up and onto En Sabah Nur, who was sneering as he also took in the broken form of Angel.

Naomi watched as he turned his back on him and headed towards where he knew Charles was; the once abused woman taking a deep breath before slowly following after.

.

All his power and he couldn't do shit.

He tried this time, he _really _tried, but Apocalypse had been… faster. He'd caught his leg in sand and now he was _screwed._

If he thought the feeling of his arm being twisted sucked, then he was _not _ready for the foot that hit his knee with enough force to snap it.

Well, this was the end for him; no way was he getting out of this alive, not with the way he grabbed his hair to pull his head back and reveal his neck.

Maybe this was for the best, though… Maybe his Mama would be able to sell all his stuff and have enough money without her son weighing on her. Maybe Wanda would get better without the constant reminder of her past around. Maybe Lorna would grow up less cynical and be able to succeed without the knowledge of how he'd failed in her head.

Maybe the world would be better with one less loser in it.

"End him."

Peter swallowed hard at Apocalypse's words; thinking that the world would be better without him and _actually _about to die were two very different things. He was pretty scared to die and he didn't really _want _to.

He watched as the blonde girl approached the pair; unsheathing her wicked sword and sending Peter a funny look. Damn, was she pretty; at least she was the last image he'd see and not the blue bastard or the destruction that surrounded them.

He shut his eyes tight and hoped that she'd at least be quick about it.

Then, he heard the sound of the sword cutting through the air and through something _solid, _but he felt no pain; maybe this is what dying felt like?

But, no; he definitely hadn't been cut. Peter opened his eyes and felt them widen a considerable degree as he realized that the girl hadn't missed or anything.

She'd sliced _Apocalypse's _throat.

Peter huffed slightly as he released his hair and struck forward to grab her by the throat; lifting her off the ground as she gagged.

"You betray me after everything I have given you…" He said slowly "After I have saved you from your subjugators."

"W-Wasn't saved," she managed to choke out "Tr-Traded one abuser for a-another."

Apocalypse sneered before tightening his fist; Peter wincing as a terrible snapping sound came from her body and she fell limp to the ground.

Peter took in her lifeless form and all he felt was _confusion._

.

Ororo and Erik kneeled beside their friend's body; Ororo far more outwardly emotional as she took in Naomi's cold form. They'd both made the same decision in the end and now the man that had taken her life was gone forever. But, she was still gone too.

Ororo put her hand on her forehead and shut her eyes in a silent prayer; hoping that she had easily passed over into the afterlife.

But, a hand smacked hers away.

Ororo's eyes flew open to see Naomi looking up at her; the very _not _dead woman looking at her with an expression that showed she was _just _as confused.

"I'm starting to think this whole death thing is a lie."

.

It had been kind of a great week for Peter.

After the whole "Apocalypse" situation, he'd gone back with the Professor and the other students; Peter deciding to stick around and see if maybe he could finally do something with his life. Plus, Erik was here and even though he didn't know about certain lineage, Peter figured it'd be better to be close to him.

He wasn't the only one that had stuck with the mutants, though; he was just the only newbie that was having a good time.

Naomi and Ororo had switched sides in the end, but that didn't erase the rest of what happened from the students minds. Everyone kept their distance and the closest thing people got to interacting with them was hissing to each other rumors about what they'd done.

The ex-horsemen kept to themselves, most likely because they realized the animosity towards them, but Peter tried; he _really _tried.

He'd try to catch Naomi in a moment when she wasn't with Ororo and he'd ask her how she was doing and if she was managing to sleep on the wood floor (there were still not enough beds in the new Westchester). She mostly blew him off with one word answers, but he kept at it; eventually she'd crack and talk to him, right?

At least, so long as she stayed at the mansion.

Peter took it as a sign from God that he'd happened to be looking out the window when Naomi exited the school; the mutant just able to make out a backpack slung over her shoulder.

Of course, he hobbled downstairs and out the door as quick as he could; hopping he'd get to her before she got too far.

"Hey! Where're you going?"

He watched her body freeze up for a moment before she turned around; giving him a nonchalant look as she gestured over her shoulder.

"I'm gonna go," she said as if she was leaving a party.

"Well, you're not going _home," _Peter countered; everybody knew what had gone down at her home "Where're you going?"

Naomi seemed slightly uncomfortable as she shrugged.

"Somewhere that's not here."

"Why?" Peter asked.

"Do you ever stop asking questions?" Naomi snapped before sighing and looking down at her feet for a moment; Peter keeping his mouth shut "Nobody wants me here."

"I want you here."

She looked up at him with a sarcastic expression.

"Yeah, because I saved your life... I guess it's more I opted not to kill you, huh," Naomi said with a snort.

"Well, yeah, but that's- it's- I- ugh," Peter groaned "It's hard to explain."

"You wanting to repay the girl who didn't kill you is pretty self-explanatory," Naomi countered.

"No, that's not it, I…" Peter sighed "I'm a total loser, okay? I live in my mom's basement, I've never been able to hold down a job or a girlfriend, and the closest thing I have to friends are my sisters."

"Your point?" Naomi asked, deadpanned.

"I'm a waste of space! Everybody that has ever seen me knows that! But, for some reason, you _didn't _kill me; you risked your life to save me. For all intents and purposes, you _did _die for me and… I'm just trying to figure out why."

It was quiet for a moment as Peter let Naomi absorb that information.

"You could've just asked me why, you know; you didn't have to pretend to be my friend," Naomi said, Peter wincing.

"I wasn't pretending; I want to be your friend," Peter said, Naomi studying his face and sighing; he was telling the truth.

"Do you really want to know the reason I didn't kill you?" Naomi asked, Peter nodding vigorously "It's because I don't think you're a waste of space, Peter."

It was quiet for a long moment; Peter giving her a funny look she didn't quite recognize.

"Are you hungry?"

Naomi furrowed her brow in confusion; where had this question come from?

"'Cause I'm starved," Peter continued "You wanna go get something to eat?"

This silence was tense; both of them knew if she turned him down then she was leaving.

"It's one AM; no places are open right now."

Peter felt a grin takeover; Naomi also smiling a bit due to its infectious quality.

"There's an all-night diner not too far away," he offered "But, you're going to have to drive."

Naomi laughed softly as Peter gestured to his broken leg; Peter deciding he was going to do his best to make her laugh as much as possible.

The young mutant not knowing he'd be doing that for the rest of their lives.

.

.

.

**A/N**

**I made their age difference a bit bigger because I felt it worked better.**


	113. Three Weeks

_Monday_

_._

"Peter, if you don't shut the fuck up, I swear to Christ."

Peter Maximoff raised one silver eyebrow at the girl walking beside him as they headed towards the cafeteria. The teenager sent a look to the four others that were walking with them before turning back to the scowling girl.

"Looks like somebody woke up on the regular side of the bed this morning," Peter said, attempting to be casual in the face of a _very _pissed Crystal "What's got you all in a tizzy?"

"The cheerleaders, what else?" Robert said from the other side of Crystal, Peter sighing.

"What'd they do now?"

"Nothing," Crystal said, Peter sending her a look. When she didn't speak again, he leaned to look at the man on the other side of her.

"You know how Mary-Anne moved to Seattle?" Robert said, the pieces falling into place for Peter.

"Crystal, they didn't want you back in middle school, what makes you think they'd want you now?" He said, Crystal giving him a hard glare as they turned into the crowded cafeteria.

"Actually, they would've; I heard Amber and Tara talking about it in the girls' room," Brandy cut in as the group found their way to the end of the line.

"So, what happened?" Peter asked, grabbing a tray.

"A St. Mary's bitch had to go and beat some guy up," Crystal replied tightly.

"I don't follow," Peter admitted.

"One of the St. Mary's cheerleaders got expelled," Robert explained "Amber heard and decided to fill Mary-Anne's place with her."

"Which one is it?" Dallas cut in "The heavyset one? She seems like she could throw down."

"No, she's the one sitting with the cheerleaders right now," Brandy offered, nodding towards the center lunch table.

Peter looked over at said table and took in the normal blondes, brunettes, and black haired girls sat there with their football playing boyfriends interspersed among them. Among the familiar (albeit attractive) faces, one stood out.

She had blonde curly hair that was pulled up into a high ponytail and blue eyes whose sparkle didn't quite seem the same as those who surrounded her. Her pink lips were moving and whatever left her mouth made those around her erupt into laughter.

_"She _went to St. Mary's?" Dallas said incredulously "She's _way _too hot for those Catholics."

"Shut up," Crystal hissed, Travis, Peter, and Dallas rolling their eyes simultaneously.

"Just because you dislike her doesn't mean we're not allowed to find her hot," Travis said, Crystal sending him another dark look.

"What's the point? We all know she'll be deep throating Ethan before the week is out. Even if she isn't she'd still never touch any of you," Crystal hissed, Peter sighing as she engaged in a stare off with Travis and Dallas.

"Guys, I just want lunch."

.

_Tuesday_

_._

"And the amendment that limited how many times one can serve as president is…? Mr. Maximoff?"

"22nd," Peter said casually, not looking away from the ever ticking clock.

"And, can anyone tell me what the 23rd was?" Dead silence throughout the classroom followed Mr. Harris's question "It's the one that affects us the most… Alright. Miss Parker."

"Granted the District of Columbia an equal amount of electors as the least populous state. And, not to be rude, but I think the 19th amendment affects me more than that one."

Peter couldn't help but chuckle at the polite but truthful statement that had just left the new girl's mouth.

.

_Wednesday_

_._

"You're gonna choke."

Peter shrugged as he scarfed down half of his sloppy joe. One would think that after years of friendship they'd be used to his eating habits, but they still scrunched up their noses whenever he really got into lunch.

"Well, seems like my prediction is coming true with time to spare," Crystal said, nodding at the center table.

Peter awkwardly turned his head so he could see the cheerleaders from their usual corner table. When he finally turned enough to see but not enough to be caught, he saw how Ethan was sitting next to the new girl, Miss Parker, and was slowly moving closer.

"Mary-Anne moved two weeks ago," Peter said, sounding slightly disgusted partly because of how quickly Ethan had moved on, and partly because, well… She was really pretty.

"Yeah, and now we have replacement Mary-Anne: same cheer squad, same table, same boyfriend," Crystal stated in a cynical tone "Mary-Anne who answers to the name Naomi."

"And has better boobs."

.

_Thursday_

_._

"Catch."

Peter caught the ball easily despite the fact he'd only gotten the warning a half second before Robert chucked it at his face.

"Why weren't you ever on any sports team?" Robert asked as Peter threw the ball back to him.

"I don't like playing sports," Peter replied with a shrug "I did track in middle school, but this school doesn't have track. What kind of school doesn't have track? It's the _cheapest _sport."

"I don't know, Man," Robert replied, Peter catching it again as the other members of their friend group joined them in front of the school.

"Hey, Crys," Peter said, throwing the ball to Crystal, who caught it and sent him a glare.

"Don't call me that."

Peter held his hands up to get her to throw it back, but he noticed something change in her eyes. She did throw it, but it went sailing past him and towards whoever was behind him. He quickly turned in expectation of seeing someone holding their head in pain, but was instead greeted with the sight of Miss New Girl herself holding the ball.

"Sorry," Peter apologized, Naomi giving him a small, pretty smile and gently tossing the ball back to him.

"It's cool," she said casually before walking off, Peter watching her go before swinging back around to face Crystal, who was giving him an innocent look.

"I'm a girl; I can't throw."

.

_Friday_

.

"I can't believe we have to sit through this shit."

The rest of the teenagers sitting in the very back of the gym's bleachers nodded in agreement with Dallas's statement.

"You know the only reason we're having this is because they want to show off their new airhead," Crystal said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, Peter, I heard about Mrs. Morris," Travis said, Peter chuckling under his breath "Did you really get detention for three weeks?"

"Totally worth it."

_"Let's go Warriors!"_

Peter slumped against the wall as the overly loud music began to play and watched as the girls in shockingly unsexy cheerleading outfits did cartwheels and tumbles until they were all in the center of the gym. He realized that the new girl wasn't a part of the group and he wondered if maybe she'd bailed.

But, before he could truly consider that, he watched as the blonde did what seemed to be a million backflips and midair flips until she landed in a split in front of the posing squad. Peter couldn't help but admire her very pretty smile, even if he was supposed to hate her on principal.

Peter leaned and got Crystal's attention as he wouldn't be able to say anything to her unless she was right next to him.

_"I see why they chose her."_

Peter took the slap he knew was coming.

.

_Monday_

_._

"I want to change my prediction."

"Because it didn't come true?" Dallas said, Crystal sending him a hard look.

"No, because I said it in the heat of the moment. My real prediction is that by this time, one week from now, Miss Perfect Cheer will be eating lunch with her new beau. And, my _second _prediction, is that her fuckbuddy will be Ethan."

"I bet it'll be Andrew," Dallas countered, Brandy sending him a look.

"Andrew's dating Amber."

"Naomi's hotter," Dallas replied.

"Yeah, but she's not going to date the Head Cheerleader's ex."

"What do you think, Peter?"

Crystal and the rest turned to look at the silver haired teenager in question; all of them expecting him to give a snappy joke or something. Instead of that, though, he continued to fiddle with the lunch tray in his hands and didn't even grunt out a response.

"Peter?"

He jumped slightly and looked over at his less than amused friends.

"What?" He asked, Crystal rolling her eyes and huffing.

"Who do you think newbie cheerho will be banging by Monday?"

"Oh," he said, shuffling uncomfortably under the looks they were giving him "I dunno."

.

_Tuesday_

_._

"And the answer to that is… Mr. Maximoff?"

The class laughed as Peter jerked slightly from his slumped position with his chin in his hand. The teenager's cheeks pinking as he realized what'd just happened.

"Um… Sorry. Can you repeat the question?"

.

_Wednesday_

.

"Hey, Peter?" Brandy asked, her voice surprisingly alarmed.

"Hm?" He mumbled, not looking up from the mac and cheese he'd taken two bites of and now was poking with his fork.

"Are you sick or something?"

.

_Thursday_

.

"Peter, think fast."

Peter stumbled as he was nailed in the side of the face by the ball that Robert had thrown. The pale teenager rubbed his reddening cheek as he sent a dirty look at the thrower.

"What the hell, man?' He asked, picking up the ball and chucking it back at Robert before walking off.

"Yeah, something's definitely wrong with him."

.

_Friday_

_._

"So, I'm thinking Steak 'n Shake this weekend," Crystal said, the others humming and nodding in agreement.

"Before or after the movies?" Travis asked.

"Why can't we go to the mall? We _never _go to the mall," Brandy whined.

"Because nobody wants to sit around while you try on fifteen thousand different dresses," Dallas replied.

"But there isn't anything in theaters this weekend," Brandy pointed out.

"I agree with Brandy; it's January," Robert said, Crystal huffing.

"Peter," she said, knowing she'd need to catch his attention before asking and only asking when he looked over at her "Movies or mall?"

"I'm not going."

Everyone at the table frowned at that; it was very unlike Peter to not go out with them on the weekends.

"But, it's our _thing," _Brandy pointed out, Peter shrugging and turning his eyes back to his half eaten mozzarella stick.

"I'm busy this weekend."

"What're you doing?" Crystal interrogated.

"Just… stuff," Peter replied, obviously _very _reluctant to reveal anything.

"Oh, this 'stuff' isn't important enough to name but it's important enough to blow off your friends for?" Crystal asked, not expecting Peter's reaction.

The teenager slammed his hands down on the table and looked over at her.

"Goddamn it, Crystal, not everything in my life is your business!"

The group was frozen in their seats as they watched Peter swipe up his tray and go empty it. No one moved until he had exited the cafeteria and then all they did was exchange looks.

"What the _hell _is wrong with him?"

.

_Monday_

.

After two full days of radio silence, the group wasn't really sure of what to expect from Peter. Would he continue to blank them or was he going to apologize for the outburst?

Honestly, his outburst was justified; every person in the group had had their business meddled in by Crystal. But, this was _Peter. _He sometimes got a bit snarky, but he'd never _yell _like that. Something was going on with him and Crystal was committed to finding out what.

"Do you think he's gonna try to sit with us after the shit he pulled?" Dallas asked as he waited in line for lackluster chicken nuggets.

"If he does, we can find out what's been going on with him," Brandy pointed out, Dallas nodding in allowance.

"Have you even seen him all day?" Travis asked.

"He was in Government," Crystal offered.

"And he's at the front of the line," Robert said, the other's noticing the silver hair in the crowd.

"Watch where he goes," Crystal commanded, the others nodding in agreement.

Peter exited the line and seemed to hesitate for half a second; Crystal relishing in the fact he wasn't sure what to do next. But, before he could flounder too much, an arm slipped through his and led him away from the lunch line and to the center table.

.

_Tuesday_

.

Crystal entered her first class, Government, with heavy eyes. She hadn't gotten a lot of sleep last night due to late night group texting over why the _fuck _Peter was sitting with the jocks at lunch the day prior. She zeroed in on the seat near the middle of the room, where the last name Maximoff had landed her ex-boyfriend.

Peter was leaning back in his chair like he usually did, but instead of staring into the distance as he had a tendency towards; he was looking at the teenager who was sitting sideways on his desk.

Crystal forced herself to sit down in her seat in the front of the class despite the fact she wanted to do nothing more than stare and maybe confront. From her spot, she couldn't really hear what was being said, but once she heard Peter laugh and she couldn't help but roll her eyes. He was such a phony; that wasn't how is normal laugh sounded at _all. _

As it would happen, Crystal needed to reapply her lip-gloss and she pulled out her phone so she could use the camera as a mirror. As she smeared the pink goop across her lips, she watched as Peter smiled up at the cheerleader on his desk.

"Good morning, Class."

Crystal huffed slightly as Mr. Harris entered the classroom and made the object of her interest slide off of Peter's desk to go to her seat in the far back.

But, Crystal did get one tidbit, because before she went, Naomi Parker ruffled Peter's hair in a gently teasing manner, which made him grin. The applicator almost slipped out of Crystal's hand: Peter wouldn't even let her touch his hair _when they were dating. _

.

_Wednesday_

.

"He's sitting with them again."

The others looked over at the center table at Brandy's words and took in the sight of Peter happily eating lunch in the throngs of the plastics.

"Three days in a row," Robert observed, beginning to dig into his own lunch.

Crystal frowned as she began to eat and watch as Peter finished his hot dog and reach down into his bag. The teenager rolled her eyes as she watched him pull out a Twinkie; she'd tried to tell him that the reason he had a bit of a stomach was because he ate those every day, but he'd completely blanked her. He had a freaking addiction to snack cakes, especially Twinkies.

Crystal watched as he opened the package, but he paused before biting into it. He nudged the cheerleader to his right and Naomi turned to look at him. Crystal couldn't hear what was said, but it culminated in Peter breaking the Twinkie and…

The fork in Crystal's hand slipped through her fingers and hit the ground when Peter handed Naomi half of it.

.

_Thursday_

.

The steps out front of Central High School seemed to have every student on them and caused the social outcasts group to have difficulty sticking together. So, it was no surprise that Brandy got split off from the rest. She stopped at the base of the steps and waited off to the side so she could look for her friends.

But, Brandy's eyes soon fell on Naomi in her cheerleading uniform; the outfit meaning she had practice soon. But, she felt her eyes widen slightly when she saw how Naomi was laughing _with Peter_. She couldn't hear what was being said, of course, the other students were being too loud, but she could see that whatever Peter was saying was amusing her greatly.

Then, Peter began to move away and Naomi gave him a small wave, both of the pair seemed to be a little reluctant to say goodbye.

Peter turned to walk away, but he quickly turned back around and sprinted to where Naomi was standing. Peter took her face in her hands and…

Brandy felt her jaw drop slightly as she watched Peter plant a kiss right on Naomi's lip.

.

_Friday_

.

"Hey, Peter."

Under any other situation, Crystal would have laughed at Peter for jumping, but she was too pissed off at him to do anything other than glare.

"Jesus, Crystal, you're gonna give me a heart attack," he said, shutting his locker and turning to face her "What do you want?"

"I'm here to speak on the behalf of all of us, you know, you're friends you've been ignoring for the past week," Crystal said, Peter rolling his eyes and crossing his arms "What the _hell _Peter?"

"What?" He asked, Crystal rolling her eyes and huffing.

"Why have you been ditching us to hang out with the airhead?" Crystal observed as Peter's jaw clenched slightly.

"First, I have seen your grades and listened to you talk since freshman year and you have _no _place calling anybody an airhead. Second, do you really want to hear the mind blowing reason I have been hanging out with Naomi?" He asked, his voice tight _"Because she makes me happy." _

"Oh, what? Does she fake laugh at your stupid jokes and let you feel her up?" Crystal asked, Peter getting more and more agitated "She's just another brain-dead cheerleader. What do you two even _talk _about?"

Peter's eyes flickered to something behind Crystal and he seemed to relax slightly.

"Hey, Ami?"

Crystal turned and saw the cheerleader in question across the hall; Naomi smiling at him as she crossed over to him.

"Hey," she said casually, Peter seeming to relax even more.

"Do that thing you were doing earlier."

"You're going to have to be _way _more specific, Dude," Naomi said, chuckling.

"When you were singing Lose Yourself," Peter expanded, Naomi giggling softly and nodding.

**_"YoU BeTter LoSe YoUrseLf In The MuSic, The MoMenT. You OWn It, You BeTter NeVer LEt It Go."_**

Crystal felt all of her feelings about the current situation be replaced with growing horror. Peter and Naomi seemed unaware of her mood change and laughed at the voice the teenage girl had done; a perfect emulation of Toad from Mario Brothers.

They remained unaware of her and they walked away without saying another word. Crystal was too far gone in her terror to feel offended that they'd left her. Her horror fueled by one thought and one terrifying thought only:

_She's perfect for him._

_._

_._

_._

**A/N**

**So, I know I haven't updated Everybody's Looking for Something in a while and I'm gonna be honest; I wasn't sure what I wanted to do next. But, now that I know, I'm having trouble putting it down. I'll update it soon, but I just have to figure this out.**

**And, as for a Labyrinth AU, I'm not gonna lie about this either; I ****_have _****thought about it before. So, it's gonna be good once I do it.**

**Thanks for Reading/Reviewing! **


	114. Sequel to Chapter 107

Magda Maximoff had survived much in her seventeen years of life.

By the year 1950, she'd survived the violent occupation of her homeland by people who wanted nothing more than to kill her and her people. From a young age, she'd watched friends and family slaughtered by those monsters, but she continued to live on. For the past five years, her family has picked up the pieces of what had been done to them and did as the Brits said; they carried on.

After all she'd lived through, this was nothing. Magda knew that. She did.

But, even though she kept telling herself that, Magda couldn't help the tears that worked their way down her cheeks.

**_And though you don't want me now  
I'll get along somehow  
And then I won't, won't want you_**

.

She spent six years with Erik.

They were good to each other; they had to be after everything they'd been through. But, the entire time they spent together, they were waiting for the other shoe to drop. Even when she held their Anya in her arms for the first time, a small part of her wondered what would cause this to fall apart.

Then, in a blink of the eye, it was gone.

In one fell swoop, Anya and Erik were taken from her. One, because of the cruelty of mankind, and the other because of the cruelty of the man himself.

Magda always knew Erik's rage would be the reason they wouldn't—_couldn't _be together, but she never considered she'd be the one to make the choice. That she'd be the one to walk away because of it.

But, she did and she didn't look back.

Not even when she became aware of the little bundles of cells that were growing inside of her.

.

She chose to make her new home in the United States with the hope that a fresh start would give her child a chance. She settled down near the capital of the land of the free and learned to bear the brunt of every dirty look and cruel word that people could think to throw at a single pregnant immigrant.

She soon found the best way to handle it was to not hear it at all.

Magda couldn't hear the snide remarks her coworkers made when she chose to hear Vaya Con Dios instead. She couldn't hear the whispers of her neighbors over the sound of You Belong to Me.

She couldn't hear the silence of her own home if she turned the radio up.

.

Magda attempted to offset her large stomach with her hand on her back; the twenty-five year old pushing a cart with her other hand. She walked through the produce section and paused by the peaches as she considered how she would spend her money this week. As she reflected on her limited budget, another cart knocked into hers.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the woman with the offending cart apologized, Magda offering the nervous looking woman a smile.

"No harm done."

The blonde woman gave her a thankful smile and went to the other side of her to look at the same fruit as she was. Magda also returned her attention to the produce, at least until the woman spoke again.

"How far along are you?" She asked, Magda looking over at her again and taking in _her _enlarged stomach.

"I have a month to go," Magda replied, the woman nodding in understanding.

"I have two more," she replied, sighing as she considered the road ahead before smiling at Magda "Twins right?"

"How'd you know?" Magda asked with a raised eyebrow, the woman smiling.

"My first pregnancy was twins: a boy and a girl. My second was just one boy and I could tell the difference," she said, before leaning as if to confide in Magda "My husband wants another boy, but I'd like another girl; then it'd be even."

Magda took in the woman and her 'All-American Features.' She could be the poster woman for the American housewife: blonde hair, multiple children and another on the way, shopping for her family. Part of Magda wanted to hate her; she was a symbol for all of those that _hated _Magda. But, when she looked into her eyes, she could see something that contradicted that narrative. An unspoken pain. A pain that she suffered quietly.

Magda forced a smile and reached to give the woman's hand a quick squeeze.

"I hope you have that girl you want."

.

The pain of childbirth was good, in way; it took Magda's mind off of the pain she felt in her heart.

But, when she was handed her tiny bundles, the pain she was staving off filled her and she took a shuddery breath as she studied the children she and Erik made together.

The children Erik would never meet.

.

Pietro and Wanda grew up without a father, which was a great source of curiosity for the pair. It happened around once a year since they were the age of four and Magda soon found herself remembering the lies she told by the song that played in the background.

It's Now Or Never was playing when their father was a superhero.

Blue Moon when he was an adventurer.

Can't Help Falling in Love when he was a spy.

She Loves You when he was a Fire Fighter.

House of the Rising Sun when he was a Rock Star.

(I Can't Get No) Satisfaction when he was a Police Man.

Good Vibrations when he was a Marine.

Strawberry Fields Forever when he was a Pilot.

Hey Jude when he was a man who could control metal; when he was her soulmate.

.

**_And I think it's gonna be a long long time_**

_I want you both to know that this isn't your fault._

**_'Till touch down brings me round again to find_**

_This is my choice and I'm making it because I know if I don't, I will hurt the people I love one day._

**_I'm not the man they think I am at home_**

_I know I'm hurting you and it's killing me to do it, but I know I have to do this. I have to keep you and Pietro safe._

**_Oh no no no I'm a rocket man_**

_Don't come looking for me._

**_Rocket man burning out his fuse up here alone_**

.

"Lorna, have you seen your brother?"

Magda's youngest child looked up from her coloring page and shrugged.

"Maybe he went out."

Magda nodded in agreement: her son was known to disappear for hours on end only to return with presents from wherever he'd gone. Last time, Magda had gotten some very regional specific flowers in a vase she didn't even want to consider how he'd gotten.

But, as she considered that, she heard the sound of the footsteps her son caused when he ran coming from the basement. She grabbed the letter she received from his school about his conduct and headed downstairs; ready to chew him out for whatever prank he pulled to get her sent this.

But, as she descended the stairs, her purpose left her mind as she took in the way he ran from one side of the room to the other. This wasn't his normal bored running; something was _wrong. _

"Pietro, what is it?"

He stopped and she took in his fearful eyes; feeling her stomach drop as she considered what could make her son act this way. He pulled off his headphones; his music turned up so loud that Magda could hear it from her spot across the room.

"I can hear it," Pietro said "I can hear the music."

**_If I could save time in a bottle  
The first thing that I'd like to do  
Is to save every day  
'Til eternity passes away  
Just to spend them with you_**


	115. Gold Trans Am - Kesha

**_Come on, climb into my golden cockpit  
Love you 'till you're seeing stars and stripes_**

"Travis, I don't want to hurt your feelings or anything, but this station wagon is the worst thing I have _ever _been in."

Peter sent the teenager in the driver's seat a pained look. Not only were the six friends packed tightly together in the two rows of seating, but the car itself was around ten years old and was showing its years.

It made a horrible rattling sound whenever it went over twenty-five and the interior was covered in garbage and old fast food. Peter tried to readjust in his spot wedged in between the back right door and Dallas, but was unable to do much.

"Yeah, and you know that's bad, because Peter's been in Crystal."

An old bag from Hardee's was launched into the back by the girl in the passenger seat. Dallas caught it easily and laughed at how quickly he'd agitated her.

"Would the both of you shut up?" Robert demanded, his voice taut at the mention of the time Crystal and Peter had been an item "We're almost there."

"What movie are we seeing?" Brandy asked from her spot at the back far left.

"I already told you," Crystal said, sounding like she was still annoyed by Dallas "It's called Avalanche. It's, like, natural dis-."

"Holy _shit, _look at that car!"

The head of every one of the six teenagers jerked to where Travis was pointing. A car had just pulled into the line for the drive-in a little ways in front of them and _holy shit_ was right.

"What even _is _that thing?" Brandy demanded.

"They're specialty. Only available for a year," Robert answered "Gold Trans Am."

"Badass," Travis said with a low whistle.

"Probably some forty year old asshole driving it," Dallas said ruefully, the others humming in agreement.

Soon enough, the car was out of their sight and they were pulling in front of their screen. Their spot wasn't great, a little too far in the back for Peter's liking, but he was just happy they'd arrived. He was hungry and was planning on getting something from the snack bar as soon as everyone was settled.

Suddenly, Crystal turned around in her seat to throw daggers at Dallas, who put his hands up defensively.

"For the record, asshole, Peter and I never had sex," she hissed before turning back around in her seat and crossing her arms over-dramatically.

"Is that true?" Dallas asked, looking over at Peter.

"Yeah," he said honestly, shrugging slightly as it really wasn't that big of a deal to him.

"Wait…" Dallas said, narrowing his eyes at Peter "Are you a virgin?"

Peter opened his mouth to reply, but he couldn't find the words, which quickly answered Dallas's question. The teenager burst into harsh laughter that made Peter feel worse than he already did. It wasn't long until everybody else joined in.

_"Loser!"_

_"Couldn't get a girl if he tried!"_

_"Peter the Virgin!"_

Soon, Peter found himself throwing the car door open and stepping outside.

"Oh, don't be such a baby!" Crystal exclaimed out the open window, but Peter ignored her as he continued to walk away.

He was still upset when he reached the snack bar and only cooled down into hurt as he waited in line. It was too far to walk home and he didn't want to go back to a car where all he'd get was mean jokes at his expense.

"Next!"

Peter walked up to the window and pushed aside his worries in favor of food.

"Hot dog, large Mountain Dew, and large popcorn."

"Five fifty-seven," the teenager working the snack bar said, Peter reaching into his pocket to pull out his wallet. The only thing was that it wasn't there. He checked his other pocket and then his jacket pockets when it dawned on him it must've fallen out in the car. He felt his face grow warm as he realized what he had to admit to the less than impressed worker. But, before he could force the words out, another voice spoke up.

"Add a large Cherry Coke and curly fries."

And a hand with red nails placed a twenty on the counter.

"U-Um, yep," the kid working said, looking at the newcomer with wide eyes, which Peter felt himself doing as well. She was tall, almost as tall as him, and she had blue eyes that sparkled slightly as she smiled.

"Thanks," Peter said, feeling at a loss for words.

"You seem like you're having a bad day," she said, taking the change from the worker with a polite smile before turning back to Peter "Naomi."

"Hm?" Peter replied, making her laugh.

"My name. It's Naomi."

_"Oh," _Peter said, feeling like a moron "I'm-I'm Peter."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Peter," Naomi said, taking her drink off the counter "I noticed that you left that station wagon in a huff."

"You saw that?" Peter asked, feeling a tiny bit embarrassed.

"The hair," she elaborated "It draws the eye."

"Yeah, right," Peter said, running his fingers through his shoulder length silver tresses.

"Well, if you'd like, I got a car with four empty seats," she offered, neither of them noticing the way the cashier's jaw dropped on behalf of Peter.

"I feel like you have to be a serial killer," Peter said, Naomi laughing "This is way too good to be true."

"Maybe I'm just nice," Naomi said, smiling at him seductively "Or… Maybe you're just cute."

Peter felt his face grow warm again, but this time for a _very _different reason. The sound of his hot dog being placed down on the counter woke him from his reverie and he grabbed it.

"Yeah," he said, as they exited the snack bar pavilion "I'll sit with you."

"Sweet," Naomi said with a pleased smile "I like company and my brother bailed on me."

She led him through the mass of cars and Peter followed silently; scared that if he spoke she'd realize what a loser he was and revoke her offer. Finally she slowed down and Peter was in for the _second _shock of the night.

"Here we are," she said amicably, Peter feeling his jaw slackening.

"You're kidding."

Naomi flashed a devilish grin as she unlocked the Gold Trans Am Peter and his friends had seen earlier.

"Come on," she said, sliding into the car and opening the passenger door for him. When Peter sat down, she took his drink out of his hand and put it into the center console so he could get situated. Finally, he was comfortable and he looked over at where she was sipping her Cherry Coke casually.

"This is a dream, right?" He asked, Naomi laughing and shaking her head "Why'd your brother bail on you?"

"As cool as this car is, he really dislikes watching movies with me," she admitted "He says I make too many jokes. So, when he saw his friends…"

"He is missing out," Peter muttered, which made Naomi laugh again "So, this is yours?"

"Yep," she said, slouching slightly in her seat "Birthday present from my dad."

"Great. Can your dad adopt me?" Peter asked, Naomi giggling even more.

"I like you," she said bluntly, Peter blushing and looking down at his hands "Which is why I gotta ask; what'd your friends do to piss you off?"

Peter felt panic set in at her question; he didn't want to see her reaction to that fact about him.

"I'm not sure I want to tell you," Peter admitted "It's… embarrassing."

"C'mon," Naomi coaxed, turning in her seat to face him a bit more "I won't laugh."

"They found out I'm a virgin and laughed about it."

It was quiet for a moment and Peter was cursing himself for not coming up with a lie.

"Well, they sound like a bunch of cunts."

Peter looked over at surprise at Naomi's casual statement; the teenage girl shrugging like it was the obvious response to his statement.

"What?" she asked "I'm being honest."

Peter felt a small smile return to his features, which Naomi returned with a shining grin of her own.

"So," Peter said "When you say you make jokes during the movie, are they good?"

"Well, I mean, _I _think so."

.

_"What about you, Bruce? Are you going to break that downhill record of yours tomorrow?"_

_"Wasn't part of the deal, but I'll do my best for you."_

"I have a question for you: how do you conduct an interview with a microphone that isn't plugged into anything?"

Peter couldn't help the loud laugh that left him at Naomi's words, but if he'd looked over when he did, he would've seen the way she _beamed _when he did.

.

"Well, that movie blew."

Peter giggled softly; he didn't want to laugh any harder because his stomach and cheeks already hurt from all the times her commentary had made him cackle during the movie.

"So," Naomi said, sending him a smile "You want to get out of here?"

Peter looked over in surprise; sure, they'd gotten along really good, but he didn't think she'd be willing to spend much more time with him outside of this movie.

"Where we gonna go?" Peter asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, I can take you home," Naomi offered "Or, we could go somewhere else first."

Something about her tone made his stomach knot up, but not in a bad way. In a very, _very _good way.

"Yeah," he said, slightly breathless "That sounds good."

"Cool," Naomi said as if she hadn't just riled him up "I've gotta go find my brother and tell him something so he gets a ride with his friends and you should probably tell yours that you don't need a ride."

As much as he hated to admit it, she was right. He nodded, looking much gloomier than moments before, something that Naomi noticed and tucked away.

"Alright," she said, taking his hand and squeezing it once "See you in five minutes."

.

"Look who's back."

Peter held in an eye roll at Crystal's words and he leaned against the driver's door so he could look inside at the occupants.

"Surprised you didn't come back for this earlier," Dallas said, waving Peter's wallet around. The silver haired teen reached in and swiped it from him quickly.

"You ditched us for the entire movie and now you want a ride home?" Crystal said nastily, like she wanted him to grovel for forgiveness.

"Actually, I-."

There was a screech of tires and a familiar gold car pulled into the empty space beside Travis's station wagon.

"C'mon!" Naomi exclaimed with a large grin, leaning so she could see him out of the passenger side window. Peter shrugged and hopped into the car; Naomi hardly giving him a moment to sit down before she squealed off and left his friends in the dust.

"They looked like cunts," she said casually, as if she hadn't just changed the way Peter's social circle looked at him forever.

"Yeah, well, wouldn't have meant you if they weren't," he pointed out, Naomi sending him a brilliant smile "Hey, what'd you tell your brother?"

_"Isaac, I have a cute virgin who laughs at my jokes in the passenger seat of the Gold Trans Am. Unless you want to watch me break in that car by fucking him until he sees stars and stripes, I suggest you get a ride home with one of your friends."_

"Oh, you know, that I wanted to hang out with a friend."

**_Burning rubber on the southern highway  
Gonna take you for a freedom ride  
Get inside!_**

.

.

.

**A/N**

This song was suggested to me by a lovely reader named Muccle.

Also, the bit where Naomi is making fun of the movie is from The Avalanche episode of Mystery Science Theater 3000.


	116. Isaac's Friends' Slight Obsession

Everybody knew Isaac Parker was a pretty laidback guy.

He got along just fine with a majority of people and wasn't the type to pick fights or try to stir shit up. Hell, he only responded to people trying to do that to him if he absolutely _had _to. All in all, he came across as a guy who took life as it came and didn't worry too much about what other people did.

Except for when Naomi was involved.

Everybody _also _knew that Naomi was Isaac's favorite sibling, maybe even favorite _person_. It made sense, though; the two Parkers that were the most relaxed got along the best.

But, the thing about Naomi was, well, she was one of the most gorgeous girls to ever set foot in St. Mary's. She looked very little like her siblings, what with her blonde curls and dazzling blue eyes. Oftentimes, new kids wouldn't even realize she was a part of the Parker clan until one of them offhandedly mentioned it.

So, what do you get when the hottest girl in school has an older brother who loves her very much? Messy, is what.

For the most part, Isaac didn't interfere with his sister's love life any more than as a confidant, mostly because there wasn't much to get involved in. Naomi had shown very little interest in every boy that'd approached her. The only times he got involved were when she told him that a guy was being _persistent _or…

"Hey, guys."

Clark Michaelson nearly slipped over despite the fact he was not moving; the other inhabitants of the Parker kitchen not doing much better. Naomi made no comment on their reactions, probably because she was used to it, and she grabbed an apple out of the bowl on the counter.

"Hey, Naomi," Clark said as he was the one with the most coolness in the group "How're you doing?"

"Alright," she said, shrugging as a smile played on her lips, like there was a joke he wasn't in on "Heard Sarah dropped your ass."

Clark gave her a pained look that made her laugh; she just _had _to bring up the mess that was that two month long relationship, didn't she?

"Yeah, Clark's real single now," Adam interjected, Clark sending him a look but realizing exactly what his friend was setting him up to do. Sure, all four boys in Isaac's friend group would love to have Naomi as theirs, but they all knew that when it came right down to it, it would be a win if _any _of them did. So, if the opportunity presented itself, they'd serve as each other's wingmen.

"Not for long, I'm guessing," Naomi teased, alluding to Clark's tendency for serial-monogamy.

"Yeah, about that," Clark started "I was wondering…"

His words slowed as he realized who had just entered the room. Isaac leaned on the doorway behind Naomi; the teenager crossing his arms and sending Clark a _very _interested look.

"Um…" Clark continued, clearing his throat "School. I was wondering how school was going."

"Oh, it's going fine," Naomi said, shrugging again "I gotta finish up on some homework, actually. See you all later."

She turned on her heel and walked out of the room, but not before exchanging legitimately affectionate smiles with her brother. As soon as she was out of sight, Isaac dropped the smile and looked over at Clark with _death _in his eyes.

"W-What?" He asked, putting his hands up in defense already.

"Watch what happens, Michaelson."

.

"Listen, Man..."

If Nicholas had half of a brain, he would've realized that he was pushing the limit of what Isaac could put up with. But, he was a man in lust, and there was no reasoning with that.

"Wouldn't you rather it was one of us?" He pointed out, his hands flat on the diner table with his palms up "The devil you know and all that."

"I don't have problem with Naomi dating, you know," Isaac said, huffing when everyone in the booth raised their eyebrows "I _don't. _What I have a problem with is her dating an asshole."

Isaac didn't budge when the others protested and instead, he just crossed his arms.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about," he said "None of you want my sister because who she is; all you want to do is fuck her."

"That is not true," Zachary said "We all like her personality."

"What's her favorite type of music?"

The four hopeful suitors fell silent as Isaac looked around at each one.

"Her favorite food?"

Nothing.

"Hell, what's her favorite _color?"_

Isaac nodded slightly as they all proved his point before he sat back and awaited their inevitable dissents.

"But, those things aren't _necessary _to starting a relationship," Clark pointed out "You can get into a relationship with someone without knowing the _minutia." _

"Yeah, but _I _know the minutia." Isaac protested "And I know that she would _not _be happy with _any of y-!"_

"Christ, Parker, shove over and cool it."

Every head at the table snapped up to the guy standing next to their booth. Only Isaac didn't seem at all confused to why this silver haired teenager was addressing them and he rolled his eyes at his comment.

"Shut the fuck up, Maximoff," he said, but doing as he asked and pushing further into the circle booth so he could slouch on the end. The guy, Maximoff, took off his aviators and threw them down onto the table before he seemed to notice the tension and snorted.

"What's got you in a mood?" He asked Isaac, whose eyes rolled harder than one would think possible.

"They all want my blessing to date my sister," he said, Maximoff chuckling as he surveyed the vaguely guilty group.

_"All _of them?" He asked "I mean, she can't be _that _great… No offense."

"None taken. She is, though. But, none of them care, they just want to fuck her," Isaac said, his voice tight as Maximoff let out more laughter.

"She's hot," he guessed, Isaac nodding silently.

"I'm sorry," Adam interrupted "Who the fuck are you?"

"This is Peter Maximoff. Goes to Central," Isaac replied casually.

"Hey," Maximoff said.

"Why-?" Zachary slowed when he saw the look Isaac was sending him.

"'Cause I invited him," Isaac said, crossing his arms "Anyone gotta problem?"

Not wanting to anger Isaac any more than he already was, they all kept their mouths shut which coaxed more amusement from Maximoff. But, when the conversation began to go back to its normal flow, Maximoff didn't speak; his attention was held by two men sitting at a table in the center of the diner. One of them was significantly younger than the other and the older one seemed to be dominating the conversation. A conversation that the quiet ones would be able to pick up if they tried.

"What is it?" Isaac asked, having noticed Maximoff's interest.

"Old dude's a mentor or something for the other one. He's bragging about cheating on his wife with the secretary."

"Jackass," Isaac said, watching as the middle-aged man stood up and headed towards the back of the restaurant: the bathroom. Maximoff suddenly hopped up and in response to Isaac's look, he sent him a look of his own.

"What? I gotta piss."

Not too long after that, Maximoff returned and their food was ordered. As the last plate of a burger and fries was placed down in front of Clark, a mild disturbance started in the center of the diner. The teenagers watched with mild interest as the older man searched both his jacket's and pants' pockets and then the ground around the table. The waitress standing uncomfortably next to the two before the younger one just gave her cash from his wallet. The older one, now red in the face, gathered up his stuff and practically ran out of the diner with the younger one trailing behind him.

"Oh, did I mention?" Maximoff said, popping a fry in his mouth as he threw a wallet onto the table "Dinner's on him."

.

Maximoff was… _interesting._

He came along with them now and they all got along just fine with him. But, he never quite _fit _with them.

In a lot of ways, their friend group was the Christian rock version of bad boys; yeah, they occasionally did things that scandalized the school faculty, but that was easy to do when half of them were nuns. But, this kid… He once paid for pizza with money he'd stolen off of his principal, _who had been lecturing him at the time._

Hell, he even _looked _the part more than any of them did; the most they could do was leave their school uniform shirts untucked. He had hair that brushed his shoulders and easily caught the eye with its _silver _color.

No one was entirely certain why he was kicking it with them. They knew it was because of Isaac, because Maximoff seemed to actually like him, but why Isaac insisted on him being a part of their group… No one really knew.

.

"I am… Ho, boy, am I poor."

Isaac elbowed Maximoff in the side as he took a good look around the Parkers' house. The other teens were familiar with excess and were never that impressed by this house, especially after spending so much time there. But, it was well known that Maximoff was on the lower end of the bracket and they all had noticed how long it took for Isaac to invite him over. Nicholas's theory was he thought Maximoff might steal something.

Isaac led them to the kitchen, where they found a woman a bit older than them sitting at the kitchen table, packing up some various craft supplies.

"Why're you here?" She asked, her voice unnecessarily pompous.

"We're gonna eat something," Isaac replied before sending her a look "And it's my house too, Anna."

"Well, there isn't anything" she replied, putting the last markers in a case "Mom's out shopping right now."

"Is anyone here?" Isaac asked, Anna shrugging as she grabbed her shoes and began to put them on.

"If anyone is, they've been quiet," she replied, grabbing her jacket "Bye."

"Bye," Isaac said offhandedly as he considered the new problem. As he figured out what to do next, Maximoff leaned over to Clark.

"That's not the sister, right?" He muttered, taking a deep breath when Clark shook his head no vigorously "Good. Because I was gonna say…"

"Okay, new plan," Isaac spoke up, catching the attention of the teenagers again "We head to Pat's and pick up burgers."

"Problem with that," Maximoff spoke up "I am banned from there."

"What'd you do?" Nicholas demanded, Maximoff grinning cockily.

"Nothing anyone could prove to the police."

"Okay, revised new plan: Clark and I go to Pat's and the rest of you stay here," Isaac said, Maximoff sending him a look "We'll get it and come straight back."

"Fine, whatever," Maximoff said, his voice flat "I'll stay here. In this house with all sorts of expensive things that are in no way tied down."

While the others sent Isaac an uneasy look, he just rolled his eyes and seemed fairly unfazed by Maximoff's veiled threat.

"Watch TV or something," he replied, putting his jacket back on "Be back soon."

Maximoff rolled his eyes one last time as Clark and Isaac exited the house, the former catching up with the latter as they walked to his car.

"Do you think it's a good idea to leave Maximoff without you keeping an eye on him?" he asked, Isaac sending him a look.

"Nope. It's a great idea."

.

"I'm going to watch TV," Nicholas announced, the other boys muttering an assent and following behind him to the living room.

While four of the teenage boys piled onto the couch and fought over the remote, Maximoff's attention was caught by something else. He moseyed over to the other end of the room and it took him lifting up the lid over the keys for anyone to notice.

"Hey, Maximoff, you're great at stealing and all, but I don't think you could manage a piano," Adam said, Maximoff waving his hand at him dismissively without looking at them.

The others turned back to the TV, not expecting anything to come of Maximoff's interest other than a few notes. But, suddenly, the room was filled with music.

Zachary felt his eyebrows reach his hairline as his eyes snapped to where his hands were easily going over the keys; Maximoff couldn't just _play _the piano, he could play _incredibly._

"Pink Floyd."

Every boy in the room jumped nearly a foot and the piano lid crashed down, adding to their shock. They all craned their heads around to watch as Naomi hopped down the stairs.

"I'm sorry," she said, her blonde curls bouncing slightly as she did "I was just excited. You're so good, is all."

They watched as Isaac's gorgeous sister walked up to where Maximoff was leaning against the piano, as if he was a little bit embarrassed from his earlier fright and was trying to play it cool.

"You're, um, you're Naomi, right?" He guessed, running his fingers through his silver hair.

"Yeah, who are you?" She asked.

"His name's Peter," Adam spoke up, hoping to get Naomi's attention, but she didn't look away from Maximoff for a second "He hangs out with us."

"Maximoff?" Naomi asked, everyone raising an eyebrow at that "Isaac mentioned you. He didn't mention you were amazing at piano, though."

"I mean, he doesn't really know," Maximoff said, rubbing the back of his neck "And I'm not that great."

"The only person who can play in this house is Anna. And all she can play is Heart and Soul and Chopsticks," Naomi said with a smile more beautiful than any of them had ever seen "You're fucking Mozart, Dude."

Maximoff chuckled, but looked down at his shoes in a funny way. For a moment, Zachary was confused, before it occurred to him; was Maximoff… Was he _bashful?_

"You were playing Wish You Were Here, right?" Naomi guessed, Maximoff looking back up and nodding "C-Can you keep playing?"

Never in the five years they'd been friends with Isaac had _any _of them heard Naomi stutter.

"Yeah," Maximoff said, gaining another beautiful smile from Naomi "Here, let me…"

He pulled out the bench from under the piano and sat down. After he reopened the lid, he placed his hands on the keys but stopped short of playing. Maximoff looked back up at Naomi, who had moved closer to the piano as he set up.

"Do you have a favorite song?" He asked, Naomi biting her lip in a way that would make any guy's heart skip a few beats.

"Do you know Queen?"

.

With bags from Pat's in hand, Isaac unlocked the door to his house and the pair of teenagers entered.

"We're back!" He called, but instead of his friends running in to grab as much food as they could get their hands on, his friends ran in with _panic _etched on their features.

"Listen, we didn't know what to do," Nicholas said, his voice frenzied.

"We couldn't just tell him to stop," Adam added, like he was trying to save his own skin in this situation.

"Tell who to stop?" Clark demanded, none of them answering except in choked sounds. Zachary finally just gestured for them to follow him and he led them to the living room.

Naomi and Maximoff sat shoulder to shoulder on the bench with their backs to them. Clearly they hadn't heard Isaac and Clark return or the panicking of the others, likely because the sound of Time in a Bottle filled the room. But maybe… With the way Naomi was watching him play and the way he was sending her small smiles every time he played the keys nearer to her… Maybe they were just a little bit too absorbed to hear them.

"We didn't know what to do," Nicholas reiterated.

Clark stepped forward to say something and pull them out of whatever spell they were both under. But, before he could split them up, Isaac's hand was on his chest and was pushing him back.

In fact, Isaac shooed them all back, all the way to the kitchen, where he dropped the bags of burgers and fries down on the table like he hadn't just witnessed Maximoff trying to romance his sister.

"Dude! What—," Isaac shushed him and Clark finished the rest of sentence in a furious whisper _"the hell?"_

"What?" Isaac replied, acting as if he didn't know exactly what was up.

"For the past three years, you've thrown a fit any time any of us said or did anything that remotely _resembled _flirting. But, Maximoff plays the piano and makes goo-goo eyes at her and you're totally cool with it?"

Isaac sent a look to everyone in the room that conveyed how _moronic _he found them before he answered.

"Why do you think I hung out with him in the first place?"

.

.

.

**A/N**

**Hey, I just wanted to say, I started a Peter Parker/OC story. It's called The Spider and there's a prologue called The Kitchen. It's based heavily around both the MCU and the Netflix series, so if you're into that and Spider-Man: Homecoming, maybe check it out.**

**Kayla DeLana: Yeah, Crystal is a reference to his wife in the comics, but in name only. I needed a name for the character and on the spectrum on trashy names... You know. Also, I don't think Naomi and Peter would ever end up on opposite sides during Civil War tbh. If they're both mutants, they would not stand for the Government getting into their business; that easily leads to mutant registration. If they're not, I still don't see it; I feel like it's in neither of their characters to side with Tony. So, I probably will never do that, sorry. But, I might one day do a chapter where Peter works with Apocalypse, so that might do it for you ;)**

**Thanks for Reading/Reviewing!**


End file.
